Star Wars: Arda Unleashed
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: After the Arda Campaign ended in victory for the Republic and their allies upon that world, the galaxy returned to the wider Clone Wars. However, the Dark Lord Sauron has yet to be vanquished, and has come now into the wider galaxy free from the binds of Arda, and is ready to be unleashed upon the stars. As the Chosen One's fate, the Republic's and the Jedi remains to be seen.
1. Riddle in the Dark Redux

**Forward Note: Hello all! My name is not important, but the author of 'The Arda Campaign' Lord Exar Kun has referred to me as 'L' in the past! I am making this note to inform you that I have SUCCEEDED in convincing him to write part 2, or the sequel for that story! However, I only accomplished this by promising to not only to upload and manage the story (because he's done feeling like shit because of certain people on this website, and to whom of you that concerns you can die in a fire, because unlike him I don't much give a flying f**k what you think about this story or me :).**

 **For that reason I would appreciate you guys who do review to keep doing so, and maybe convince Lord Exar Kun to come back and manage his own story, for which I barely help at all in reality! Either or, if you have reviews or thoughts or whatever feel free to leave them, but I will be the one responding to ya'll not the author, but him and I are friends so if I need to consult him I can, so don't fel incapable of sending messages if you want!**

 **As can be expected though we all have normal real lives, so updates will be sporadic, sorry can't control that myself. Even with my incentives given to Lord Kun, but I digress I won't go into too much detail there. XD**

 **Either way, short chapter to begin, but the ball has begun to roll, and there's a LOT to go into. I'm excited, how about you guys? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Riddle in the Dark Redux**

A field was set there. She held her eyes steady even as what came before her was a thing of darkness and blood. Vast was this field and coated in the swaying leaves of the grasslands of some unknown realm and forgotten or yet to be seen time. The skies were a choked thing, blackness, pillars and spires taller than the mountains churned into the air. Things of smoke and decay that fought ever onward and upward as the skies were tinged in a dulled crimson that spoke of the watering of blood stains. The winds carried along the ground and waved the weaving grasses as they too were blackened with the fall of soot and ash. Red were their leaves, crimson and dirty in reflection of the blood tinged skies that fell down across the world.

The howl of the winds was a thing of torment, and she could barely stand to listen to it as it called and echoed inside her very mind. The world was full of pain and decay, the natural things of the world were withered, and like a final gasp of air before the release of death the winds wheezed in horrid torment. Her heart fluttered, pounding inside of her mind and flushing blood throughout her body, so tormented had she become as she swung around, or thought she did. Where she beheld a tall lone figure atop a pointed hill made of jagged and blackened rock. The swaying f their black cloak was accentuated against the bloodied skies and distant pillars of smoke that rose. Yet, then they seemed to almost fall down upon them like stray lights of the sun glinting and casting back shadow, but were themselves the harbingers of untold shadow and all consuming darkness intent on swallowing you all, in eating all the world.

Her breath caught and her skin turned ice cold, but she dared to take a step forward towards this lone figure. A cloak shrouded them, but it seemed less to her as a thing of cloth as she neared and with her greater sight. Instead it was as thought the shadows from beneath the figure rose up and wrapped themselves around them. Their body was not static, not a thing of solid being but an undulating mass that croaked and slithered against the distant sky. Nearer still she tempts as he mind thrashes in pain, only to behold the scene as the lone figure ignored her presence, and casts unseen glare down across a vast valley. She comes to a stop and cries out in terror and horror. For, below is this valley that stretches for unspeakable miles and leagues. Strew across it lay mounds of flesh, body atop body, unmoved eyelids stare all back at her, with horror etched ever onto their faces and cold hardened forms. Above them a fleet of vultures cry and circle above, yet many of them wheeze and wine an unnatural sound as they fly in many packs and pay little attention to the bodies below. Their skin and feathered wings does not move, and they seem to shine like the metal beams of a great fortress as they fly to and fro.

Another howl screeched forth and her hands flew up to her ears, the flowing gown, white and radiant draped along her body clung to her as the winds seemed to swirl nearer and nearer to the hooded and morphed figure beside her. A torrent, a tornado of screaming winds pulsated around them, pulling into a vortex beside this figure as their right hand reached to their side, and came forth was there set a sword of fire. It was glimmering a golden flame as the being slashed it forth and upwards pointed toward the daunting grand skyline. The flames crinkled and cracked, snapping and loosening the heat of a great foundry as the flames dripped, rose and fell like the waves of the singing ocean. Upon the raising of this sword a great cheer sounded that came from all sides it swept away the howling winds and crackling flames and she slammed the palms of her fair hands harder to her ears. Her fingers dug into her temples and her teeth began to rattle as a horde of unseen hungry maws cried in utter jubilation. Her blue eyes widened as she willed, begged unseen powers to release her, but it was not yet to be. For, the valley began to bulge and fall away, and beneath it, as the sea of dead was swallowed into a river of molten rock, great mounds of new rock and dirt rose upwards black and charred, a true landscape of un-beauty and heat came forth, bubbling and churning as the greatest furnace imaginable. Torrents of molten rock sprung outwards and the skies became darker than they had been prior. As though a new land was birthed from the old stage set before her but a moment prior. Great mounds rose of blackness and rock, and the rivers of molten fire grew in number as a thick sea of burning red fire.

She was set there upon a far bank and gazed into the distance, and beheld the robed figure was no more, but standing upon the river of fire was set two new figures. Their bodies shrouded and flicked in twisting light and morphed darkness. One set against the other as they stood in opposition. Within their hands she beheld each to bare a sword of fire, much as the dark figure from before had. One among them carried great weight upon them and was sluggish, if not by their body then truly by their soul, for they seemed weary in sense if not in posture. The other was boiling with molten wrath in mirror to the fire that erupted around them, beneath them and covered the skies in ash and crimson colors above. This one bore hatred, and fear unlike anything imaginable and gave nothing but the intensity of hatred for the other being stood against him. The worn and weary one bore no hatred, but was lost, weary and heartbroken. The one of hatred seemed to howl, and lunge forth against the other, and her vision once more was thrown into disarray as the land around her was swept away, or rather she was.

For, in that moment a great whirlpool, a torrent and tornado of power pulled her upwards into the skies, and she could not risk a breath let alone a cry. She passed through the cradle of ash and broke the top of the skies themselves and was set to face a distant star. Her eyes widened for she beheld what seemed to be this, a dead star set against the great sea of countless others. For it bore no light, yet seemed to glimmer in the fires of the other stars near to it. A cold thing, a hollow thing, and a beast of metal, a deathly star set in the cold f this imperceptible darkness she was shown. She could feel it then. A power pulling her back, something tugging at the corners of her perception, and it was a welcome feeling of impending release from this hellish vision.

Yet, as she was pulled away, the return of thought and time entering into her she beheld this star one last time, and saw come from behind it a burning light. Like a cloud of water, a tidal wave set against white rocks, fire streamed in from behind this star and illuminated it, and a great bored hole set in symmetry into this ball of metal death. She knew not what she was gazing upon, but watched as this fire from behind it consumed it whole. Until at last a beam of starlight, sickly green but massive and thundering screamed through the darkness towards her, and the fire that had swept over it came then towards her, and upon her it gave a terrible sickness of death and unnatural doom. Like a torch set high it burned brightly still, and a ghastly wail slithered through her and entered her ears sending a cold shiver rippling down her spine. For, the words entered her mind thusly.

" _Towers high as mountains, they glitter and gleam. Carriage and mount bounding_ _forth up_ _high as beams. Stray light untouched, so far up and unseen. Vast a world, and plenty in number, yet all things are still frail,_ _pale, they flail_ _and flounder. Such is the way of flesh, and of_ _forsaken_ _dreams._ "

* * *

"Galadriel!" She swung backwards from where she had been stiffly perched upon her feet. With a gasp of breath her body yearned for without her even noticing it she gave a sort of cry and yelp wrapped together into a harsh sound that shook and quivered in her exhale that followed. Her beautiful eyes, piercing and gray, remained widened and shocked in confused horror as she beheld her mirror. The water within it seeming to have boiled as wisps of steam rose into the air set before her.

"Are you alright?" She turned to her right and beheld the rare sight of her husband's confused and clearly troubled face. His brow furrowed and creased as though he had aged before her eyes. Categorically impossible, but nonetheless what it seemed like.

"I...I...yes, I am."

"Are you sure?" He asked concernedly as he placed his right hand upon her shoulder, his left already braced against her back. Both sending warmth against her and soothing her wracked nerves.

"I...I don't know what I saw." She intoned earnestly, and turned her gaze piercingly upon her mirror. As though passing it so hard a glance would prompt it to reveal the questions that now fluttered within her mind.

"A vision of what has been, or what is to come?" He asked, well versed in the nature of her mirror and its often vague portends and visions of long forgotten fields and wonders. Again she knew not the answer, for it too now flowed through her mind. What horrors had this world finally been rid of, and with the Dark Lord rent from his tower and the Ring cast into the fire, what then were these visions of? Was this to be what awaited the world of Men? It sent a chill again through her, and she dared not to ponder it for too much longer, for it gave great despair, where there now needed be joy in these, the last days of the Galadhrim.

"I do not know." She again intoned, and Celeborn remained pensive, quietly so. Until, at last his calm composure once more took prominence in his manner. He placed both hands upon her shoulders and pulled her forth so they were equaled in manner and sight.

"Let us then not dwell upon the unknown, my Lady." He gave a small smile, and she genuinely appreciated it, finding one crawling along her face in return.

"I came to inform you that Mithrandir has come to our borders. He shall be upon us within the hour." To that her brow rose just slightly. Her mind alight then with hope and even an unspoken dash of excitement. If ever did she require another for their wisdom and knowledge it was now. None other than Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White.

"Then we should await his arrival. Happily." She smiled, her face beaming then, and she did her best to follow her husband's offer. For now then, she pushed such things, such foul questions and visions aside. A final glimmering image of a deathly gray star bounding with green fire came and went, and Galadriel left hand in hand, with Celeborn. In their wake the mirror heaved a few final stray wisps of smoldering steam, and went silent. It went cold.

* * *

"Are the preparations completed?" He asked with a low, but powerful voice trembling with power and even a hint of unending scorn. His eyes stared from beneath his cloaking cowl and before him was set two images. They shone and they glimmered in their usual blue lights. One portraying an old man with delusions of righteousness and destined power. The other showing the skeletal bane of an entire galaxy.

"They are, my Lord. With Kashyyyk teetering on the brink of total war planet-side we can be assured the Republic will begin plotting another limp response!" Grievous howled ecstatically, raising his hand and clenching metal fingers to a hardened fist.

"You agree with this assessment, Lord Tyranus?" He turned to Dooku who bowed at the hip.

"I do, my Master. The intelligence branches of the Republic firmly believe I am in the far reaches of the galaxy. Their impotent commando squadron on Kashyyyk has also caught glimpse of the good General here."

"Yes, I head as much from my sources." Palpatine cut in as Grievous nodded somewhat idly.

"I hear you have caught one of their members?"

"Correct, my Lord!" Grievous announced.

"The Geonosian auxiliary force sent in tandem with our advance units caught a member of this 'Delta Squad.' We have been holding him for interr-"

"Kill him." Sidious intoned with a calm smirk and Grievous was silenced in but an instant.

"Would it not be more prudent to keep him alive, my Master?" Dooku asked.

"Any intelligence you require of the Republic can be attained by my sources. I will not risk our strike against the Republic capitol being revealed if they should foolishly attempt a rescue attempt for this one commando. He is chaff upon our body, and I would seem him dead." Palpatine ordered calmly, but with clear vibration undulating in his croaking voice to give firm command. Dooku, in an instant, caught that this was not a debate, and Grievous clearly didn't mind.

"It would be a pleasure to order his death." He gave a low robotic cackle which turned to a single harsh cough that was subsequently ignored.

"What of our operation on Nelvaan?"

"Nothing more than a false lure for the returned heroes of the Republic. Let the Jedi Council believe General Grievous is set upon that useless planet. Republic intelligence will believe he's on Kashyyyk. Divide and conquer, my apprentice." Dooku again bowed. The two men already knew this, but it was more for their pawn's benefit than their own.

"General, I will have you begin final preparations for the assault. My agents shall send the final hyperspace jump lanes required for the rearguard entry into the Core Worlds. I needn't remind you how important this operation is, do I gentleman?"

"No, my Master."

"Not in the least, my Lord!" Both responded. Palpatine smirked toothily beneath his cowl, and snorted a chuckle laced with some unknown irony.

"Be sure you don't kill the Supreme Chancellor, General. Should he die, and our operation be compromised, I will have your head." Grievous recoiled, but only slightly, ad again bowed at his bony metal hip.

"Of course, Lord Sidious. I shall not disappoint!"

"Then you have my full confidence, my friend." Palpatine expertly returned to a far more agreeable tone, political in manner and form. He gave a slight wave of his left hand that shuffled the dark cloak he wore.

"You may take leave, General. I expect your final report by tomorrow morning, Coruscant time." Grievous said nothing but returned to a final bow before his image shook and shimmered until it disappeared entirely. Dooku's image stared for a moment where Grievous had been before returning his full regal attention towards his master.

"I would hope that you've made it so that he would suspect nothing, my apprentice."

"Grievous is a blunt object, my Master. A tool, useful and necessary when the need calls for him. Despite it still being housed within that shell atop his neck, he hasn't much of a brain to begin with. Brutes are brutes, pawns is but another name for them." Dooku even gave a most undignified shrug, very uncommon, Palpatine noted. It forced him to raise his brow. Such informality was usually a sign of disquiet within his 'apprentice.' If one could call this ailing and grayed husk of a one time Jedi such. Sidious thought to press him on it for a moment, but ultimately chose not to. Alas, their partnership was soon to be at an end.

"Have all preparations on your end been completed, Tyranus?" He addressed him allowing for him to believe himself made equal with use of his Sith name once again. It indeed perked him up and that narcissism showed to be more powerful than his doubtful thoughts.

"They have been, my Master. I still do not firmly believe Skywalker can be trusted to fulfill the task needed of you, however." Sidious knew this song and dance, and honestly grew wearier of it by the day. Old images of that fool Qui-Gon Jinn entered into his mind, and he stifled the lowest of instinctive groans that wished to loose.

"Ever pandering t an ideal that shall never be, Lord Tyranus." He rebuked, though chose to make it sound placating and understanding, adding a sad sigh, a friendly and understanding sigh.

"I'm afraid dear Obi-Wan Kenobi is far beyond our reach. Perhaps if we could elicit some greater torment upon him. The death of all the Jedi, the fall of his apprentice into darkness, the decimation of the Republic and Order he clings to. Maybe then he could be weak enough to fall. However, that road is far and long. We shall see if maybe we can attain for ourselves your old apprentice's favorite. Until then, however, we must stick to the plan. With a power like Skywalker as part of our New Order, we can sweep aside all things that have held us back, my old friend." Another heavy silence came about, Dooku pensive as ever, before he gave a low sigh and steadied his shoulders as that old dark glimmer entered into his eyes.

"I understand, my Master. If he will not turn, he will die."

"You've learned well, Tyranus." Palpatine chuckled, Dooku bowed, and without further need of order or command the two ended their holocall, and an unfathomable many layers of encryption finally ceased transmitting from Coruscant.

With another sigh, both of contentment and self admittedly a bit of daily weariness, Palpatine leaned his head back and allowed the cloak he wore to fall from atop his full head of thinning white hairs. He felt weary and now he also felt hot, despite the ever present and fully running 24/7 conditioning the Senate buildings, no matter which one, ran. He grumbled a low sound and quickly pulled the dark cloak he used for such calls with Dooku or Grievous from atop himself set over his Chancellor robes. A slight irritation, but an irritation all the same.

Turning where he stood and away from the holoterminal, he used but the faintest flick of the force, pointing his right index finger towards the wall. A button set there was pushed inwards and a whir sounded through the room as the blinds along the many windows leading out over the vastness of Coruscant opened and allowed for a more approachable and ambient amount of light to filter in.

"Much better." Palpatine intoned with an earnest further sigh as he opened a nearby wall mounted wardrobe, secured, locked and believed to be unapproachable. That was if anyone could find it, as it seemed to be but another wall panel set among many along the finely maintained and built walls of the Chancellor's office. Either way it made him smile, smirk even in his self-absorbed grandeur. Every time Master's Yoda or Windu sauntered through in all their vaunted wisdom. Little did they know what was scattered about this room. Statues filled with lightsabers, wardrobes of easily explainable dark clothing, he even had a holocron, dug from depths and statues of old, hidden around here and there. After all, he thought with another predatory smirk, he had to do something when he was left sitting in this one office all day!

Truly just another day in the life of the galaxy's most powerful being. The leader of two sides of a war that ripped the galaxy asunder. Little did anyone know. Perhaps only one being in all the galaxy understood the depths of his power, and how his hands were dug like claws into every fabric of society and life. That old fool, he too would be dealt with soon enough. A loose end who's purpose had been utterly fulfilled. Really it wasn't worth thinking about much further. More important than that?

"Dar, do be so kind and fetch me today's servings list from the kitchen." More important was his lunch.

"I will get right on it, your Excellency. However, I am loathe to report you have a visitor. He is most adamant he sees you before your recess." The Rodian speaking in his ugly tongue spoke back over his comm unit as Palpatine's finger remained set against the small communication button. His brow rose, before twisting instantly into a scowl and he hushed another sigh before responding.

"Whom is it?"

"Director Isard, Chancellor. He claims to have a matter of great importance to speak with you about." Palpatine knew not to bother asking what that may be. Isard wasn't foolish enough to give specifics on anything even remotely important to the poor little 'Executive Administrator.'

"Send him in then Dar, my thanks." He forced the pleasantry from his mouth and rounded quickly around his desk. Taking his seat in preparation of one among many of his excellently placed cronies for what was to come. Palpatine idly rubbed his robes and sat back in preparation, immaculate and ready for whatever it was the Director found to be so important.

Within a matter of moments the office doorway opened with a slide and hiss as the metal opened and moved into the wall on either side. The Director, with his hair peppered by his ever present white streak against ebony strands, strode in. His brow creased and a sheen of sweat obviously having been coated upon his face having been unsuccessfully wiped away. Honestly it both amused and intrigued Palpatine. Though Armand was something of a hypochondriac, it was always rebuked by his mind and manner of dealing with crisis. To seem him so...off was unusual.

"Ah, Director Isard, so wonderful to see you again, and so soon from our last meeting." Palpatine rose as he spoke. His clear warning sent out so subtly he was afraid Isard wouldn't catch it. Failure was, after all permissible. Within reason.

As expected Armand paused where he stood and shot a glance over his shoulder as the door closed. He was shaken, clearly, and with Palpatine's greeting, his neurosis only seeming to then worsen. Clearing his throat and idly dusting his suit of imaginary dust Armand strode forward with four mighty and long steps. Coming to a stop directly before Palpatine's desk.

"Ye...yes, your Excellency. I have a matter of some importance in need of your guidance."

"So very formal, Director." Palpatine chuckled almost mockingly and motioned for the Director to take a seat opposite him. Armand eyed the chair thoughtfully, almost seeming worried to take it. Eventually he relented, however, and folded his hands before himself atop the Chancellor's desk. Rather bold and improper, Palpatine noted with a barely noticeable scowl, but he said nothing and took his own seat opposite the Director.

"I do hope you don't intend on leaving me in suspense for too much longer, Armand." Palpatine again chuckled, feigning his usual calm and easygoing elder facade.

"No, of course I don't wish to hold you up, your Excellency. I'm merely struggling to find the right way to explain this."

"How about you simply come out with it, Director?" Palpatine propositioned with the faintest of exacerbated sighs loosening form his mouth. Armand for his part sighed and nodded.

"Your 'guest' seems to have woken up. Approximately one standard hour ago, your Excellency." Palpatine hummed happily and leaned into his seat.

"Indeed? What wonderful timing indeed! Quite fortuitous, since I shall be in recess for a time. A conversation must be had with them." Palpatine intoned on idly. His mind flashing back to that 'thing' inside of that Dark Jedi pawn of Dooku's returning its form to the woman's. How it dragged its feet onto his shuttle over two and a half weeks ago, before it simply fell onto its knees, stiffly held its back upwards vertically, closed its eyes and seemed to enter into the deepest Force induced meditation or slumber, he had ever seen. Her pulse was clear, her presence in the Force, mingled with that unknown, and imperceptible being was present, but nothing they did awoke them, it...her? Either way, they dragged her body, stiff as a metal plank out from the shuttle and found a nice dank building in the old Works Sector of Coruscant to allow it to rest.

However, all the memory and all the thought was quickly made moot, an idle examination of the past as Palpatine put together Armand's mood and demeanor. That brought an all too visible scowl to the Chancellor's face. One that caused Armand to recoil from away from the table.

"What has happened, Director?" His voice bereft of merriment or false political propriety demanded.

"Your Excellency, I...we...I" He corrected himself twice.

"I received a call from the warehouse we were keeping your 'guest' from our man watching her along with the small security detail. This man of mine, trustworthy, low level but committed, informed me that her eyes had opened. She was awake. I wished to be sure this warranted informing you, so I told him to standby for my arrival for a quick in-person inspection. Only..."

"Only what?" Palpatine prodded forcefully.

"When I had arrived, everyone, my agent, your security team, they were all...well they weren't alive." Palpatine for a second wondered why that was so difficult a thing to say. Then again, as he took a moment to pause and recall the reports of what the base looked like back on Korriban. Men who didn't know what had happened, Isard's men, trustworthy and observant of the word 'discretion' had taken a long look. Only finding that scientific dolt Zalliste still alive within, awed and silent for once in his pompous life. Why he was spared Palpatine didn't know, but that was hardly important now.

The Supreme Chancellor allowed for a clear sigh to pass from his nose as he leaned back into his seat. His hands came up before himself and his finger tips leaned upon one another, from one finger to the other. His eyes, dimmed but still holding onto that now false blue natural color turned towards his immaculately clean ceiling above. Without knowing he was doing so his index fingers began pushing off one another, bouncing back and forth as he fell into his own thoughts for a time.

He couldn't let her...it walk around on Coruscant freely! The Jedi would undoubtedly hear news of some unknown being with immense power working its way through the Capitol of the Republic. Be it from the top and upper levels or the far levels from level 10, 800, 1313 and however further down the levels of this miserable world went! Again he felt a clear scowl form along his face turning into a twisted sneer.

Yet, he could not hope to conduct an investigation himself! The Supreme Chancellor off walking the streets of Coruscant looking for one woman among a trillion living beings. The Force was no ally here, even with one such as he, or one such as it. Everything was muddled here hidden beneath a tapestry of emotions, needs, cravings and desires. Such were the manners of normal creatures.

His eyes dropped then, scowling and thinned into angered cracks that peered out towards the Director who did an admirable job not showing how fearful his presence in the Force showed him to be.

"I have a schedule to keep, Director. Now I would expect someone of your knowledge and awareness to understand that such failures at best deserve a reprimand."

"Yes, of course...your Excellency." Armand groveled, though what for Palpatine wasn't sure. Probably his miserable life.

"As such I expect your best and most discreet personnel to find our most esteemed of guests." Palpatine ordered and Armand bowed his head.

"Of course, your Excellency! I have my men already on it. We've utilized our vast security network here upon the capitol to begin our search." Palpatine nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Director. Now-" He began standing up and adjusting his robes along his shoulders. This prompted Isard to rise in return, nervously of course. His own hands curling and uncurling into anxious fists as he did.

"I have matters to attend to. A schedule to uphold, of course." He reiterated with a false and nerve wracking smile upon his aged features. He extended his hand and Armand eyed it cautiously. However, what could the man do but take it. So, he did.

"Do not keep me waiting." He offered, his smile broadening unnervingly. Armand again dipped his head deeply as he felt Palpatine's cool and wrinkled hand let his fall. With not even a goodbye, farewell or given leave Palpatine strode around his desk and made his way towards the exit of his office. Armand watched him do so and as the doorway slid open revealing a host of crimson guards, the Chancellor left him there alone.

Silently he stood there for a moment, awkward and unsure. Before, after another moment of imperceptible time passed, the Intelligence Director, found his hand snapping to his waist where he yanked toward his mouth his personal comlink.

"This is Director Isard, connect me with Secretary Vandron of the Internal Security Bureau, immediately!"

* * *

A mass of bodies moved. Yet, it pulled in all directions. Thousands upon thousands of them, and the reek of their natures and the vibrations of their Ea swelled around. It was all consuming and omnipresent here upon the unknown. Golden hair a mess of it fell to the shoulders and eyes, gleaming an unnatural glow, though perhaps unnoticed in this sea of sound and movement, pierced the veil of movement and mass. Those eyes turned upwards and beheld the glimmer of high rising towers, grander and beyond measure even against the memory of the Black Tower. How was that even possible? He wondered alone within the vastness of inner thought.

His left shoulder slammed into that of a being walking against him.

"Watch it!" The being seethed sending him an annoyed glare that quickly again turned vacant as its turned away from him and continued on walking. Fallen from their head had been two tendrils, like the tentacles of one of the sea creatures hidden beneath the sea. Men of the West called them octopus. Yet, this being had the face of a Man, or an Elf, cones were along its head where the ears should've been, and its skin had been a pale green.

Yet, as he stopped for a second to behold the many, many uncountable streaming around him. It dawned upon him that, that one creature had hardly been the strangest among them.

Ignoring the shove from the being, he kept on moving. He kept on looking around himself. Some being with a massive body, gray leathery skin like that of an Olog was conversing with another small creature that was aloft within the air upon wings like a bat. Its face ugly and carrying upon it a snout like an Oliphant.

Looking again up, and head swimming in thought and wonder he beheld lights. Beyond count, beyond measure and beyond wonder. Light upon light dotted the spires and the walkways. Themselves an ugly thing of thudding metal that was loud, but seemingly unheard by the swarming masses.

These lights shone brighter than any star, but their colors were mashed and grainy. As though storms of sands from Far Harad were crashing along these lights. Beams of imperceptible lights and breaks within the lights shown through. Images of faces, ugly and many like the beings around him flashed.

He turned his head right and another light shown. In the shape of a vaguely feminine form. It was alight in a magenta color and hummed with some power as the feminine shape, seeming like that being he had shoved against, but feminine seemed to undulate. Their leg moving outwards, then inwards, back outwards. A doorway remained and before it stood what looked to be a massive lizard upon two legs of Men. Its eyes reptilian and beady in yellow a manner. Reminding him of that Ghostly General that had fallen upon his lands many many a day past now.

Strange sounds, a beat and rhythm accompanying it met his ears from within this place. He imagined it was music, but it was unlike any music he had ever heard before. In fact it was ugly, ugly like the Orc music. Yet, even the Orcs would weave their voices within the music and tell a tale, no matter how vulgar and vile. Though muted behind metal walls he heard nothing but loudness. Sound for sounds sake, chaotic and messy. It made the skin he wore, crawl in disdain. He sneered as he turned away and kept on moving.

His eyes traveled from left to right, his legs carrying themselves forward along this metal pathway set down high into the skies of this world of noise. Everything was noise! His mind was alight in noise and thought, feeling and emotion. He did not know what he was feeling, nor comprehending, and had not for days since his coming here. His spirit could see much, feel much, understand much more. Yet, this body he wore, it could see vibrations, perceive an incomprehensible web of strings that flowed between one mortal soul to another. Each one blooming as they passed one another.

Their thoughts and wants entered into his mind so easily. He knew many of the vices that were kept within the hearts of those he passed by without so much as a glance. Sex, drink, debts and wants of variance he knew them all. Their thoughts laid bare to him as though a book upon his table. Some were muddled, and others fully open to him, and it was unusual, strange to say the very least indeed.

Many things that came into his mind he did not yet fully comprehend. Faces of beings unknown to him. Pink, and orange, eyes black, and some with they bodies of massive insects. Indeed some were so horrendous they put the foulest of Uruk and Orc to shame. A newfound appreciation for those miserable creatures came to him, but never would the Lord admit so.

The smells of this place were a mix of unknowns. Most of it rot and foul. For, in his walking away form that pathetic cage this 'Palpatine' had placed the body he wore into, he chose to become aimless. Many metal terraces, and walkways descended into more and more. The further down he went the uglier the people became, and fouler the smell. A fell place full of emotion and pain, of want, desire, and merriment. Yet, that was more often found near the tombs and dens laden in vice. Things here were not of goodwill or the happiness of simplicity. Indeed it seemed the more grand and the more unusual the harder it became to grasp upon happiness. Such was the way of mortals. Another creased frown crossed this face he wore again, and eyes, alight in fire, and burning black with the thin strips like that of these fell lizard men contracted in an unspoken annoyance. Chaos ruled here, and so it seemed to take everything around it in consumption. The ultimate end of civilization, the greatest sin committed against the works of the Ainur, and even Eru beyond!

" _I'm not interrupting am I?_ " His feet came to a stop as the voice entered into his mind. His eyes narrowed further and a release of air flowed forth from his nostrils.

"You have finally awoken, witch." He spoke aloud, and in the chaos of mortal movement none heard him, or cared. Indeed though his form was stopped all around him seemed to flow past him. No one to bother and none to care. What was one more body talking aloud to itself among the billions of souls that ached in madness here?

" _Yes I'm awake, Dark Lord. How is my body by the way?_ " She asked seemingly without care in the voice that portrayed itself in the depths of his mind, but it was not something that could be hidden. He smelled the wrath broiling within.

"This body is acceptable, for now." The face he wore glanced right, and another walkway lay before him. He took a stride towards it then.

" _Acceptable?! You miserable karking invader! I'll tear you apart from the inside and kill you! Get out of my body!_ " Her voice howled like the most maddened of wargs run through upon a steel pike yet left forgotten upon an evacuated field of battle.

" _That would be unwise, and unlikely. Your spirit is strong,_ _ _Vicella__ _ _Mochadrean.__ _ _Yet, it is no match for my own, even when weakened as mine is.__ _"_ It pained him to say it aloud, especially in so feminine a voice, but it was truth, and she would know this whether he willed it or not.

 _"_ _ _Do NOT call me that!__ _"_

"It is your name, witch." He honored her request in a way.

 _"_ _ _It is not my name!__ _"_ She hissed with such venom it put the Nazgûl and their fell voices to shame.

 _"_ _ _When we accept the dark side of the Force, we go beyond what we were, who we were! Vicella was weak, I am Vica! I will always be Vica!__ _"_

"Perhaps," Sauron began. "Yet, if I recall that is the way of the Sith. You have yet to be made one. Am I not correct." He asked, but truly it was more a statement. Silence met him then as he trekked her legs down this walkway. A slum it seemed, or a metallic variant of one. Grime lathered the street and walls were covered in odd artistic markings of faces and words unknown to him. Bodies lay in the corners, shrunken away smelling of decay though living. More unsavory shops and markets lined the streets, but all of these had some form of foul creature standing guard and watch outside.

 _"_ _ _How do you know that?__ _"_ She asked lowly within their shared mind.

 _"_ Your thoughts are open to me, witch. Once we shared this form of yours I knew everything you know. I shall see all you see, feel all you feel, and wield all you wield. In my coming to this world I rested this broken body. In that time I chose to see this 'galaxy' through your mind. I have learned much, but still have more to understand." Such a strange word 'galaxy.' Even now its meaning and truth was hard a concept to fully understand. Yet, he was learning.

 _"_ _Who gave you the right to look into my mind?"_ She asked lowly still, a flare of her tone seeping with anger barely contained or controlled.

"You did of course." Sauron responded matter-of-factly.

"When I offered unto you this ring," He held up her left hand that bore the gold band that radiated with a dim glow even now. He tilted the slender feminine and fair hand left and onto its underside.

"You took it thence, and wondered not what an action would entail. In doing so you offered to me this body, and the mind that is held within it." He finished letting the arm drop back at his side. Again he was met by a pregnant silence as he turned left idly ignoring more poor wretches as he did so. Some looking upon him in interest, before casting eyes away or down. Some beings walked to and fro about him but all the same ignored this body.

 _"_ _ _Had I known I would not ha-__ _"_

"Of course not." He cut her off.

"It was my intent that you did not know."

 _"_ _ _What led you to give me this thing then?! Would it not have served you better to give it to one of those wraiths of yours?!__ _"_

"You desired power, and I gave it to you." Sauron began earnestly.

"My servants, my lieutenants had not the power of spirit to contain my own. You, however, you provided an interesting opportunity." He went on idly casting a glance right and looking upon what seemed to be a man barring orange skin and two horns jutting forth from atop his head whom eyed him back as Sauron passed him by.

"Your powers were not, and still are not fully known to me." Again he emphasized by bringing her hand up to his eyes and curling the fingers idly.

"I saw in you a chance to test your powers for my own. Indeed I thought it possible to perhaps sally forth into your world from my own once my war was won through you. Yet, when it came to it, and my spirit was torn asunder, burned in the fires of Orodruin and within Barad-dûr I knew my power was spent. That was until I remembered this ring. I give unto it the name 'Mírëlanya,' the binding jewel. For, it was unique among ll the bands I had created or aided in creating. Your spirit is coiled by this power, this 'Force.' As such I too can be bound behind this coil, and as I burned away falling into the wandering anger that surely would have befallen me, I found your body. Battered, broken, all but dead upon the slopes of Mount Doom, and thus I fell upon, and took hold within." He explained as his body was again shoved by a passing being. This one an actual man, who grunted angrily but passed Sauron by without word.

 _"_ _ _Hmm__ _."_ She hummed internally and caused the Dark Lord to tilt his head over shoulder. As though looking to her. Though she was within his mind...their mind.

 _"_ _ _So, your spirit is weakened.__ _"_ She chuckled darkly.

 _"_ _ _I wonder just how hard it would be then to take control and pull that damn ring from my hand. Or, to cut it off if need be. Besides,__ _"_ She again chuckled with a sense of dominance Sauron found amusing but, quaint.

 _"_ _ _I could always have a new one made and attached to my hand, 'Dark Lord.'__ _"_ She mocked his waned power, so Sauron perceived. She chuckled in so a fashion, dominant and so self assured that it would send shivers through enemies or lesser men. However, Sauron was no mere man. He allowed silence to pass from him to her then before he came to a sudden stop near to a dank and foul smelling alley along this walkway. Tilting her head up toward the sky then, and noting the waning daylight of this metallic planet he smirked a broad, and some would even say dark smirk as his eyes, alight in fire and unnatural human pupils, lit further.

"Very well then, witch. Take back your body if you so desire." He lifted and spread her arms apart and with no fanfare, no noise and no great act her head shook. She sucked in a deep inhale of breath and gagged immediately, as though forgotten to her how to do such a thing. She fell forward somewhat and caught herself along the grime laden wall beside her as her messy and worn golden hair fell about her head. She opened her eyes, and they had returned unknown to her to their natural browned hue and normal manner.

Glancing left where she leaned her body to the wall, Vica took into account her hand placed there, shaking, her legs shook and her glare met her face in the faded dirty reflection this building cast back at her in the dim and dull light from the far star above. Yet, more importantly she looked to that cursed golden band upon her ring finger and sneered, but it soon there turned to a toothy victorious smile. Only to then again fade some again as her eyes narrowed.

"What..." She again shook her head, as her muscles seemed...so aching and dulled. How though?! He had been using her body without cost or concern! She snarled aloud, like a beast and indeed a Weequay passing behind her jumped back as he did so, and figured this to be but another madwoman roaming the Coruscant underbelly.

"What game are you playing here, 'my Lord?' I'll pull this...damnable thing from my hand I swear upon the Force I will!" She hissed aloud.

 _"_ _ _Then do so, witch.__ _"_ His voice, now gone was her feminine cadence, was as it had been before. Deep, baritone and full of age, and masculine dominance. As she had heard it within the tower...how long ago had that been?! No matter, she shook the thought away and her right hand flowed to her left.

"I shall!" Her index finger, her thumb and the middle of her right hand clasped onto the ring then and she felt her heart thud in anticipation to pull it off.

 _"_ _ _Alas it should be that you desire to die so soon.__ _"_ He spoke and she paused. Her eyes narrowed and she looked downwards. Thoughts running through her, questions now. Too damn many to count.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

 _"_ _ _This ring, is a binding one. Based upon those made by Celebrimbor, but greater.__ _ _It binds us together, and so we have fed upon one another. My spirit is worn, and lacking in its potency. Yet, I am Maiar still, and while I feed upon this power of yours, and your people, this Force, you feed upon my spirit.__ _"_

"I feed on no spirits!" She hissed in lowered a whisper as men passed her by along this street.

 _"_ _ _Your body only moves because I allow it. Have you not given thought as to why you moved within that ship as you lay in a cold casket? Do you not wonder how you moved upon the field of Gorgoroth? It is because I bound your spirit to me, in a way you have become my tenth wraith, but greater.__ _"_ She felt her face soften as the realization hit her, and the memories hit her. Upon that mountain as she fought Skywalker, alone his memory made her flush in rage, but more-so she remembered how he cut into her. How she howled that familiar ghostly wail in pain, but had not fallen.

"Wraith?" She intoned and again looked to the building for her reflection. Yet she saw no real difference in how she appeared. She would even say she looked healthier than she had those final miserable days upon that forsaken planet.

 _"_ _ _You died, witch. you've been dead since the fields of Rohan. When this 'Jedi' Skywalker thrust that sword of fire into your chest.__ _"_ Again her memories danced before her. The wanton assault upon Rohan with her armies. How she dueled Skywalker, her body losing control, Sauron taking command, and then...that lightsaber forcing its way passed her flesh, through her body. The smirk she cast looking upon his glowing form of light. Then the darkness that fell.

Her right hand retracted form her left and her palm rested against her tunic covered chest. It clasped in along her flesh running along the center of her breasts and searching for the wound that should've been there. Yet, she found nothing, but soft flesh.

"I...died."

 _"_ _ _Yes, and you've now been made unending. So long as this ring remain upon thy finger. Until the time is come when I have regained my strength, and your body be released from my presence and power. In that time I shall heal your wounds.__ _"_

"You can't now? Or won't?!" She demanded coolly.

 _"_ _ _Have you heard nothing?!__ _"_ His retort boomed in her skull and she winced at the 'sound.'

 _"_ _ _With my Ring destroyed my spirit was set alight! I only retain consciousness and power because of the one now upon your hand. However, in your slumber between your battle upon Mount Doom and now I have searched your mind, and seen the powers held of those who wield this Force. Indeed I have since my coming to your body pulled much into my being.__ _"_

"Any signs of improvement?" She asked coldly but genuine in her wonder.

 _"_ _ _The faintest, perhaps. With time, I see now that I can feed upon this Force, and once more regain my power. No mere portion of it, but indeed, all of it! I shall once more take form and build for myself my strength. It is by way of you and your body, and this Force shall I endeavor thus to rebuild as I have time and again. To return to Arda and fall upon the world of Men like a storm of hail. Yet, greater still shall I take into my hands this entire galaxy and bring forth to it my vision. Peace where there is war, security where there is fear, and order where lay chaos.__ _"_

"And what exactly do I get out of this?" Vica demanded.

"Why should I share my body with someone so power hungry as you, and gain nothing out of it? I should pull this ring from my hand and kill myself. Laughing as I do, for you go screaming into nothingness!" She warned and threatened through grit teeth.

 _"_ _ _Indeed I have gifted to you freedom from death, and you desire more?__ _"_

"You've 'gifted' me freedom from death until you leave my body, Sauron." She reminded him with more intense a pronunciation on his name.

 _"_ _ _Nay, I promised you__ _ _a__ _ _healed body and life anew, once I__ _ _vacat__ _ _e__ _ _your body, witch.__ _"_ She sneered wordlessly.

 _"_ _ _I have seen your mind. Every memory, every thought and desire. I have seen your life flash in an instant, decades worth of knowledge and experience gifted to me in__ _ _but__ _ _a second. I know your wants, I know your pains and hatred. I__ _ _feel__ _ _you crave more power, witch.__ _ _It is then, that I promise thus; you shall be rewarded for aiding me in my vision with a body healed anew.__ _ _It will be then that you shall acquire greater knowledge of this Force alongside me.__ _ _It is that you will slay he who fills you with unquenchable rage.__ _"_ Skywalker flashed in her mind, standing over her time and time again and she felt her whole body shiver in wrath once more.

 _"_ _ _I promise you power, I promise you wealth and desires fulfilled. I promise you all these things and more. I promise you the mantle of Sith Lord if you so desire it. I promise to you all that you can see and all then that is unseen. Passed the veil of shadow that blankets this world and the stars that shine there.__ _ _In this we shall be united in our designs, and power can be shared. Given that it is power both desire for different a manner and reason.__ _"_

"Who says I don't want all the power? Who says I want to share anything?" She asked hotly. A small silence followed then before the booming voice within her mind spoke again.

 _"_ _ _Perhaps you do, witch. Yet, you are incapable of acquiring it. Your body is broken, and I alone can save thee. Your mind is shattered, and held together by me.__ _"_ She snarled again, a madwoman crazed.

"Don't play games with me!" Her voice now echoed through the alleyway and many around her cast her annoyed or disturbed gawks and glares before averting or ignoring her once more. Her eyes flared, darting between the watching masses. As they once more glinted in the sickly yellow and the presence and power of the dark side as the Force flowed into the walking corpse.

"You...you entered my mind, you...you made me-"

 _"_ _ _I made you do nothing.__ _"_ The Dark Lord countered immediately, perhaps sensing or already knowing her next words.

"Sithspit!" She cursed in hot reply.

"I know who and what I am, but when I came to you? I lost my senses, I lost my...my control!"

 _"_ _ _Is that what you call your current behavior? 'Self control?'__ _"_ Again, Vica felt her eyes glare back and forth around herself. A cough gasped from her burning lungs, and she sucked in another breath, as she felt rage claw up her spine. She slammed one boot down after another further down the dank and dark alleyway before her.

"Kark yourself, 'Dark Lord!'" She hissed under her breath and staggered onward.

"You can't even conquer a world of sword wielding peasant horsemen, and-" She gagged further coughs out that racked her very core.

 _"_ _ _To cast such a light unto me, when you could not thwart peasants, horsemen, and halflings. Nor, could thee stop your own enemies. Men clad in white, and beastly mannish creatures of strange hues, nor the Jedi Skywalker.__ _"_ Vica felt her labored breaths grow only more labored as her body clearly was not ready for her to take command. She allowed herself to fall into a lean against a cold, but grime laden spire wall to her right. She cast an idle glare towards two aqualish passing her by in the opposite direction, they paid her no further mind in return.

 _"_ _ _Nonetheless, witch, I did not turn you into anything you were not already. Perhaps it may be fair to say, I merely made you more of what you already are.__ _"_ Her glare dimmed some, and she did not bother to respond or rebuke him. Only sneering a little more deeply as her left hand cradled her stomach as some random unknown pain bubbled there.

 _"_ _ _You came to me, within the tower of Barad-dûr, and sought knowledge, power. You went there where I commanded of you, into Orthanc and beheld that fool Saruman. Power was what you desired, and all throughout your stay upon My world I gave it to you. Merely in my own way.__ _"_ She remained silent still. Her mind flashing over images of her deeds upon that world. Her failures, and desires. Her lips pursed harder together, and she felt utterly mortified. Embarrassment and revulsion coupled with a burning sense of humiliation. Vica did not acknowledge them, but she could not stop them, she felt them. Boiling hot droplets of water formed within her eyes, and truly she didn't know why, or where they came from. Only that she hated herself all the more for being incapable of stopping them.

 _"_ _ _Defeat can be a powerful ally.__ _"_ She heard his voice speak again. A small part of her mortified that this being undoubtedly knew...saw...felt what was happening to her. Yet, she remained unspoken, desiring it not to mention those tears.

 _"_ _ _I have walked upon Arda for uncountable years. A time before time was given thought or mind. Mortal minds came then and gave it significance. Perhaps, it was even in those times, before the count of mortal years, that Eru loosed into the world further of my kin that shaped this far flung universe.__ _"_ Truly she did not fully grasp what he was talking about, but as a stream of salty water streaked down her left cheek, she remained listening.

 _"_ _ _In those years and those that followed I tasted defeat many times. Such as thee has time and again. Yet, I remain, and now, so do you. In this venture, thus, we are bound.__ _"_ She perceived it then, a sound like a whirling of winds, or a single gust, and yet she could see none around her note this noise. She cocked her head left and like a pillar of white light, the purest heart of a flame, a being appeared, alone seen in her mind's eye. No features were discernible, but the outline of a mannish figure.

 _"_ _ _Perhaps, together, we can achieve what apart we could not, witch of the stars. What is the significance of the word 'sharing' when power itself begets power?__ _"_ She allowed herself to heave in a breath, her lips shakily inhaled and elicited further drowning self hatred.

"You mean 'cross that bridge when we get there then?'" She asked, and the figure perceived in her mind seemed to tilt its illuminated head.

 _"_ _ _An apt term perhaps. Yet, instead I offer you a chance to seize what it is you desire, alongside what it is I yearn for in my being. That being, separate of one another, yet similar. One body, two minds, bound in this purpose.__ _"_ The being, wrapped in...made of fire, a whipping thing of winds and power extended a burning hand towards her. Palm facing the sky as the flaming fingers beckoned, and warmed her, or so she perhaps imagined them to. That tingling desire, that want that throbbed in her heart howled in reply. The dark side swirled, the Force bristled and burned and her rage, her wrath knew only that familiar want. Of what, where, who, and when? None of these were known. It was a desire, a passion to be, and to take from this universe what she was owed.

So, with eyes stinging with unmentioned tears she sucked in another nasally breath and extended her right hand. To the observing eye, a madwoman grasped there into the open air. Within her mind, and in reality her hand fell onto that burning thing of purest fire, and she felt no burn, no consuming pain. Merely the warmth of power. Her eyes turned upwards and looked to where she imagined his would be.

"Fine." Her head snapped back and her body pushed itself into the spire and a rush of unnoticeable energy passed through the body. Opening her eyes, the head turned back forwards, looking towards the blank and equally grime laden wall opposite it. They burned again, with the flaming power that was Sauron's being, as it once more assumed control of their shared body.

Once more in control, with a willing subject, Sauron puled his shared mortal hands up and stretched the fingers. Twisting them, furling and unfurling in and out of fists. He turned around right and looked down to the ground of this alleyway. Along the ground was laid garbage and more grime. A small puddle of dirtied liquid, seeming to be water stared back at him as he appraised himself within this dirtied poorly lit pool.

 _"_ _ _I look a mess.__ _"_ Vica noted within her front seat viewing position within her own mind. A visage of a woman, her as she was upon that first day they met now appeared in his view, hidden from all others as a specter that floated around him at her own will.

Indeed her body seemed still worn and ragged. Untouched since Sauron had joined this Palpatine to this world. The blonde hair, once more lively was a tattered, torn and burnt mess of follicles and clumps. Skin tone was withered and battered, scars and scrapes still showed through, and truly the Dark lord had paid the body no mind as he had delved into thought and memory of this star born witch he now made compact with. Either way he allowed a subtle scoff to pass their shared mortal lips, themselves cracked and creased.

"An easy fix." Sauron intoned. He sensed rather than saw her cock a brow within their mind's eye, and as a small ripple of movement, so quick and wave like in manner, one could not be blamed for missing it passed between them. Her body shifted, skin seemed to twist and follow this wave of energy as it traveled from her feet t her head. Color and tone, though naturally pale returned to her. Her face livened in color and life, creases faded and vanished, her hair was seemingly sent into the nothingness only to return, lush and lively as it had been when she first fell upon Arda so many months ago. Her lips became pronounced again and lush with renewed life and beauty. While Sauron brought her hand upwards and noted her cracked, and misshapen nails all return to a similar length and healthy hue. No more did she seem a dirty madwoman, but a human full of life and youth, and none had born witness to what was nothing less than a miracle in mortal mind.

"Is this perchance, more acceptable?" Sauron intoned in her speaking voice and tone.

 _"_ _ _Wha...h...how did you do that?!__ _"_ She demanded of him as he ran her right hand along her left cheek and judged the renewed and more lively appearance for himself. Whether she would've liked to know this or not, this woman very greatly resembled a woman of Rohan, in the eyes of the Dark Lord.

"My powers have already begun to return to me. As a Maia I have always been gifted, as are my kin, to make of our physical bodies what we desire. Alas, I was restricted...sometime ago." Through her body, his eyes narrowed and an ancient memory flooded forth, as power unknown to all but the ainur swept across Arda and sank an entire island in its wake, and ripped spirit from body. A father's rebuttal and reprimand.

Sauron shoved the thought aside, unwilling to let it leak into her active thought. He let the hand fall from their face and peered numbly down at the open feminine palm.

"With your body, however, your access to this Force, and my spirit within, I can morph your form into that which I, or you desire. So, long as it is within the bounds of your mortal coil. As far as I have made test of, witch." He did not bother to cease calling her the term, and he again sensed more than actually saw her projected form roll her eyes. Only to be quickly replaced by that familiar cocky mortal smirk of hers.

 _"Now that, that is a neat little trick! I've been thinking about a little makeover anyways!"_ She cackled, as though her emotional turmoil that burdened her so, but moments ago had never occurred. Such was the chaotic nature of mortal creatures.

 _"_ _First though-"_ She cut herself off from an internal cackle she was sharing with herself.

 _"I'd like to know everything you now know about Chancellor Palpatine. Or, I guess the now known Darth Sidious."_ She spoke with a mixture of admiration and deep rage that boiled just beneath the surface. Sauron guessed as to why the revelation of his manner angered her so, but paid it truly little further thought.

"Very well." With her voice, Sauron intoned and returned to walking through the intertwined and layered labyrinth that was Coruscant's many uncountable streets and paths. Unlike for his bound companion, he felt nothing of her body's pain. Another wonderful exploit they now shared between themselves.

* * *

 **Author's Friend's Note:** If you have criticsms/concerns/questions feel free to leave a review or send a message, and I will do my best to respond, or I will appreciate the compliment or the critical views! I will also relay any kind words or thoughts to the author, maybe even convince him to post this himself in the future. :P

Any/all grammar flubs COULD be pointed out and fixed, but if you're a di*k about it then I'll just ignore you like the troll you are. XD

Any and all flaming morons, as a personal point: Kiss my a$$! ^_^


	2. Concerning the Clone Wars

**Chapter 2**

 **Concerning the Clone Wars**

Above the lone world set far from the minds of those within the Core Worlds hung in orbit a few Venator-class stardestroyers. Among them was a lone Venator named the _Justifiable_. Towards it and through the great void and vacuum of space a lone LAAT gunship warbled towards this Venator. The top hangar entry bay of the Venator was slightly ajar, the ray shields protecting those within barely noticeable as the LAAT came to a slow hover and glide above the massive Republic warship. It then proceeded into a slow but careful descent, until the LAAT dipped beneath the ray shield line, and the massive hangar doors began to pull int and a loud thud of metal hitting metal and magnetic locks sounded throughout the hangar below. The distinct engine warbling of the LAAT sounded more prominently and with louder thrumming as it came to a gentle and controlled landing along its belly against the cold metal ground beneath it within the _Justifiable_. A hiss sounded indicating the landing and quieting of the gunship before its two large doors along its sides pulled themselves open and allowed the sterile light that burst from inside the Venator to pierce the LAAT. Its also gave all a clear view of those who stood waiting within the lone gunship as a lone robed figure awaited those within the gunship with hands clasped together before themselves and folded within their sleeves.

"How very nice of you to finally rejoin us, my old padawan." Obi-Wan smirked as Anakin came into view. The younger man graced him with a slight smirk all his own.

"Nice to see you haven't died of old age without me, Master."

"Well I'm certainly not that old, Anakin. Though I'm sure you'll do your best to make me age all the faster." Anakin chuckled aloud as he turned his head right over his shoulder and made a nudging motion towards previously unseen clone troopers within the gunship. Obi-Wan idly moved himself to his own right and allowed further berth for the troopers as they jumped down from the gunship and hauled another three skakoans draped in their robes and breathing apparatuses. Clearly the lot were of the Techno Union as Obi-Wan eyed them idly, much as he had those that had come before. The alien men seemed ever so dreadful and defeated in their disheveled and cold state.

"Pathetic the lot of them, Master." Anakin broke Obi-Wan's observational concentration and jumped down next to him. The Jedi Master noted his apprentice adjusting his new glove over his mechanical right arm.

"I still can't believe you broke another one so soon! It's hasn't even been a full month since we left Arda." Obi-Wan declared with a chuckle and broadened smirk layered beneath his beard. Anakin grumbled as he snapped one of the straps into place again.

"For the tenth time, Master, I had to destroy that generator. The facility was killing the planet."

"Oh I don't question that, Anakin. Merely wonder how many more of these we'll be going through for you by the end o this blasted war." Obi-Wan again chuckled lightheartedly. Anakin couldn't help but laugh aloud too some even if it was slightly embarrassing. In fact the whole mission to Nelvaan had been an exercise in the surreal as far as he was concerned. Both in that it seemed so strange now, being back in the galaxy and back to 'normal' after being so long on Arda. Surreal too in that, the Force had been unusually calm around and within him. That too, he guessed had to do wit what he had experienced back on Arda.

The horrors perpetrated by the Techno Union upon the Nelvaan made him angry, furious and wrathful, but he had managed to...well control himself. He had freed them all, and without so much as a hitch. An exceptionally easy mission reall-

"Damn you jedi! Damn the Republic and all its corrupt ilk!" Anakin and Obi-Wan turned in sync with one another towards the gunship as the fourth and final prisoner of the Techno Union was hauled up and out.

"Oh dear, he seems rather upset."

"You don't know the half of it, Master." Anakin replied with a wide grin.

"He wouldn't shut up the entire trip up from the surface. Hes their top scientist I think. He tried pulling a blaster on me, but I yanked t away easily enough. I think, more than anything he's just embarrassed."

"I curse your names, and all jedi!" The man screamed and caused Obi-Wan to cock an amused brow.

"You do know how to make friends don't you Anakin."

"I try, Master." They both again shared a healthy chuckle between them as both jedi began to slowly trek away from the ship and towards the hallway interior of the ship. They passed several clones along the way. All of them radiating wonder and even happiness at the sight of the two jedi. Their long absences still hard to fathom in the minds of many in the Republic. Most had believed them dead of course. Their return, already a sensation by word of mouth, had become something of a frenzy once the first holos had been given to the Republic media outlets, and a sign of woe for the separatists and true believing confederates of the Confederacy.

"What's so important, Master?" Anakin asked as he kept pace alongside Obi-Wan. Both of them walking in the classic jedi manner. Hands folded together inside of their robes before themselves as they walked elegantly but quickly.

"While you were down on the planet finishing up the transfer of prisoners I received a communication request from Master Yoda." Anakin nodded along numbly.

"The Council would like to speak with us concerning the mission."

"Or lack of Grievous more like?" Obi-Wan gave a slight shrug.

"It was something of a wild bantha chase to be sure. However, intelligence reports seem scattered."

"Last I heard Republic Intelligence believed he was on Kashyyyk. Along with whatever is going on there." Anakin went on as Obi-Wan now nodded. Along with confusion regarding there whereabouts Grievous the situation on the Wookiee homeworld were nothing less than confusing.

"Not necessarily from R.I, but rather Chancellor's Palpatine's clone intelligence units again." Obi-Wan corrected Anakin. Though the Knight couldn't help but note the most slight hints of distaste in his Master's words. To that Anakin narrowed his eyes as he cast his friend a sideways glace, but chose to ignore it.

"Regardless, perhaps the Council should've sent us to Kashyyyk instead of Nelvaan. Don't get me wrong-" Anakin paused turning fully to Obi-Wan who paused and matched him in the middle of but one of many sterile hallways.

"I don't regret helping the people of Nelvaan, Master. Grievous though shouldn't be left to 'maybes' and 'we believes.' He should be found as soon as possible. Put down...arrested or defeated immediately. He's slipped away from us after Arda, and I'd sooner like to finally get the monster."

"You're not alone in your sentiment, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured waving his hand some.

"Kashyyyk is tricky. Politics and all that." Again Obi-Wan's tone spoke of some quiet distaste.

"Yet, if Grievous isn't on Kashyyyk, and we become embroiled in some new battle there between the Wookiees, Trandoshans, Republic and Separatist, we'd lack even more resources towards actually finding him." Anakin sighed, casting his eyes over Obi-Wan's shoulder as he silently admitted his Master's wisdom between the two of them.

"I'm sure Kashyyyk will be addressed. Once the politicians and the Chancellor have their say on the matter, the Jedi will have their part to play. Until then we must defer to the Council's wisdom."

"Yes, Master." Anakin chanted much as he had for the majority of his life as he and Obi-Wan resumed walking. Anakin quietly following Obi-Wan's lead as they did so.

"Either way the Council wishes to speak with us about another possible task."

"That being?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"The possibility that Count Dooku has been spotted."

"Dooku?!" Anakin interjected more loudly than desired. He quickly calmed himself though.

"I mean, that is just as good, no, even better than Grievous. That psychopath couldn't control the Separatists as Dooku does. The sooner we bring that traitor down the better for us all!"

"Perhaps." Obi-Wan flatly returned.

"How about we discuss the matter with the Council and see what information they have?"

"Now?" Anacin asked as Obi-Wan came a stop before one of the ships doors along their hall. The Jedi Master snapped the console button and the doorway slid open revealing a conference table set up for them.

"Now." Anakin had to admit to himself, he'd somewhat fallen back into his old manners and moods since returning to the galaxy proper just a few short weeks ago. One of those traits was the uncontrollable need to roll his eyes at another Council meeting, or better still, a reprimand for his way of dong the tasks they assigned while at the same time asking him to do ten further.

"Will the whole Council be there?" Anakin inquired as he and Obi-Wan entered the room and allowed the doorway to close and lock behind them. Obviously not desiring an idly clone to barge in and interject into secured Jedi affairs.

"From what I understand, Masters Koon and Fisto are still tied up in their own operations. However, the others will be there, or make themselves available wherever they are stationed. This call is scheduled Anakin, so let's not keep them waiting." Ever the one to be timely Anakin simply shook his head at his Master's insistence and motioned his hands up and out in silent release for Obi-Wan to enter in the secured code for communication to Coruscant. Though, as the com-terminal beeped and whirred with life Anakin felt a tingle and trickle of agitation crawl up his spine. His right hands fingers began kneading into his metallic palm, and his desire to speak to his wife again flashed through him.

"Masters, can you hear us?" Obi-Wan asked just as the terminal flashed with greater life and several holograms began dispersing to the arranged seats within the conference room. Roughly denoting who was sitting where within the far Council chambers, or where they should be seated wherever they were in the galaxy. Anakin hadn't bothered on the 'where in the galaxy are all the jedi' game either.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Master Windu greeted, and as usual Anakin felt immediately scrutinized and on edge in his presence. He noted the pictures become clear and their movements tracked as he noted Masters; Yoda, Windu, Ti, Tiin, Kolar, Allie, Kcaj and Mundi. With Obi-Wan that made nine of the eleven current members of the High Council. As Obi-Wan had noted both masters Koon and Fisto weren't present. Causing him to idly wonder at least where they were and what they were doing.

"Successful, your mission was?" Yoda asked though Anakin knew he already had the answer to that. Be it by reports or his own intuition.

"Yes, Master. Nelvaan was indeed the site of a Techno Union laboratory. As I reported before, the Separatists seemed to have been experimenting on the local population and severely affecting the planet's ecosystem. Anakin handled everything I am happy to report. Including the capture of many Techno Union scientists." Obi-Wan offered casting Anakin a proud smirk, or at least as proud as a jedi allowed themselves to get. Either way Anakin smiled thinly and dipped his head.

"Hmm, our collective congratulations you have, young Skywalker." Yoda tipped his aged head slightly, and several among the Masters nodded their agreement. Anakin bowed once more.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Sadly General Grievous was not present as we thought."

"Yes we're aware. It would seem the Separatists are either moving him across the galaxy quite chaotically." Master Windu began.

"Or, the more likely case, they are spreading disinformation to throw us off his trail." Master Tiin offered seemingly finishing Master Windu's thoughts. Anakin ad Obi-Wan both nodded, and both non-verbally agreed with the assessment laid before them.

"I agree, masters. Grievous is too valuable an asset for the Confederacy to lose so quickly after getting him back." Anakin added his own thoughts.

"Agree with you, we do." Yoda pointed his finger towards Anakin placing emphasis on what he said.

"Yet, it's not just Grievous who has been hard to track. The moves made by the Confederacy as a whole are odd to say the least." This time Master Mundi's holographic form spoke, as it undulated slightly through the expected minor glitches in communication holocalls brought with them.

"Yes, it began with Grievous, but has only intensified with the return of Master Kenobi, and young Knight Skywalker." Master Ti interjected. Anakin always felt odd whenever in a council meeting. Unless a collective notice to differ to one of the leader's being Yoda or Master Windu, the Council always seemed to speak in an almost hive minded manner. Perhaps they did? He didn't honestly know, but it seemed the more likely reality especially as they appeared to have always been this way no matter who sat on the Council.

"What do you mean masters?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically and politely. Ever the Jedi Master to address formally and with grace to his speech even among his equals. Or, Anakin would even say some of them fell well beneath his Master in many regards, but wouldn't ever dare to say so aloud.

"We had hoped to survey the situation further, but with your mission to Nelvaan and no change in the matter it can no long be helped, Master Kenobi." Mace began again as he leaned himself forward clasping his hands together and stretching them outwards. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stood silent and waited for him to go on then, and both sharing a sense of confusion, and no small matter of very slight unease.

"Grievous' return to the war did not change the manner in which the Separatists waged their war against the Republic. However, when you two returned, we've seen a full stop occur across the galaxy save for several key system attacks. Systems either too deeply entrenched in combat, or too vital to retreat from."

"Yes, it would appear the droid armies have once taken a defensive approach to their campaigns. A disturbing, even if admittedly welcome change of things." Master Allie added following Mace's explanation. Despite what they said, even from across the galaxy the Force was teeming with a heaviness. One of thoughts and concern, but even one without the Force could see it etched onto some of the faces of the Council. They were on edge, anxious as far as Anakin could perceive.

"When returned, their Supreme Commander, act differently the droids do not. Yet, when returned two jedi are, changed becomes the manner war is waged. Disturbing, these developments are." Again Yoda emphasized with a slower a simple jutting of his little green finger in the general direction of the Council chambers, seemingly just circling it.

"What do you think it means masters?" Obi-Wan asked with his brow dipped in deep furrow, mirroring his gathered peers.

"We're unsure. However, what's clear is that either Dooku, or...someone else may have clear interest in your returns, Master Kenobi." Mace replied giving a stern but clearly concerned pointed look towards both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"So, what you're saying is that the droid armies have stopped attacking?" Anakin cut in.

"In a way, Knight Skywalker." Master Ti offered.

"More correct it is, that stalled they have made themselves." Yoda carried on after.

"The droid armies have been hammering us for months now. Relentless, but stabilized across the Outer and Mid Rims. Yet, now they've ceased pushing across several operations in both rims of the galaxy allowing the Republic's commanders to redeploy resources where vitally needed. If not so sudden a change in their actions, this would be welcome." Master Tiin gave an earnest assessment. Though Anakin now began to see how strange that was. Surely Grievous would prefer to always be on the attack? Surely he'd have appreciated returning to a far more proactive Confederacy than it had been before the Arda debacle? Strange to say the least. Was it Dooku then? Or, the other unknown Sith they had suspected for some time to be hiding out there in the galaxy like the coward Anakin knew them to be...whomever 'they' were.

"It is certainly troublesome. Noteworthy even, especially given developments of late." Master Kolar added, and Anakin watched the zabrak jedi immediately seem to regret saying anything. His face contorted into a pained thing, his brow furrowing, and eyes turning downwards away from view and themselves thus refusing to view in kind. The other masters expertly played it off, but Anakin wasn't a fool, neither did he believe his Master to be. Their bodies stiffened slightly, save for Master Yoda who did indeed remain controlled and collected as his right hand pinched at his chin in thought. Though, for a brief and heavy moment time remained as still as it was unhappily silent. None choosing to then speak or elaborate. None desiring to follow after poor Master Kolar.

"Now is not the time for anymore of this matter." Master Windu finally interjected, and Anakin could see some of the other master lax and ease into their seats. Playing it all off, and following the leader that was Master Windu in all such pressing Jedi affairs.

"I am not quite sure I fully understand, Master." Obi-Wan pressed, however, seeming himself full of general confusion as his brow was prominently furrowed and bluish-gray eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Is there a problem with this? It is strange, of course, out of place even. However, is there anything we can do?"

"Offer a solution, do you, Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda, with that familiar almost playful wisp to his voice inquired still pinching his chin thoughtfully and carefully one might even say. Obi-Wan for his part opened his mouth, but when soon nothing followed thereafter it shut and he reclined back where he stood. Anakin silently sharing his master's discombobulated view of this whole exchange. Even if it was all strange the Council was not helping making it any less strange.

"No, Master. I cannot." Obi-Wan relented with a slight tip of his head. All as Master Windu shot a stern look back and forth between Obi-Wan and Yoda sat beside him.

"We shall speak on this matter further at later a time. When more convenient, Master Kenobi." Ever sounding political for one of his high jedi caliber, Windu stated. Anakin could feel his eyes narrow sharply and brow line crease as his lips curled closer. What was wrong with now? They hadn't gotten a mission briefing yet. It had to do with Grievous, and them obviously. The whole Arda experience had worsened, or at the least boosted the conflicted nature of this bloody war, and now that it had reverted shouldn't it be talked about? Yet, he said nothing, only shooting his master a sideways glance. As Obi-Wan pulled his head back, upwards and chin more squarely raised. Did he know something, Anakin wondered? He knew that look. Recognition, but of what?

"I understand, Master." Was all Obi-Wan gave in reply, and Anakin silently looked away and sighed as he felt things truly going back to 'normal' with the Council. Normal indeed.

"What's more important is the mission at hand. Sadly it will cut into any return to Coruscant for both you and your apprentice, Obi-Wan." Mace added taking on a more conciliatory tone and manner as he leaned backwards into his cushioned seat.

"If it's as important as I was made to believe, Master, then we'll see it done." Obi-Wan offered though Anakin felt his jaw tensing and shoulders tighten. The snaking and sowed agitation of the Council starting to threaten to loose from himself. Like a rancid granite slug from the depths of Coruscant wriggling its way up his back and into his skull. He found his right hand once more pulsating. The gloved robotic fingers rolling inwards and outwards as his thumb rolled over his index finger in hidden aggression beneath his long sleeved cowl. He just wanted to talk to her, to karking see her! Of course they didn't know, couldn't know, but Obi-Wan knew. That made him, if only for an instant flash his Master a scowl. Yet, with an unheard breath he closed his eyes and began to count. Anything to get his mind out of where it was headed. Only bad came from that...only bad.

"...tracked on Kashyyyk, however, we have our concerns on that reporting." Anakin opened his eyes and let a silent tremor pass through him as he realized he hadn't caught the usual preamble as Master Ti had given the intro.

"Doubts?" Obi-Wan questioned, and Anakin also noticed how none of them bothered to look to him for any input. Again, the usual, and so he shifted beside his master and remained silent still.

"Believe we do, that seen Grievous has been."

"However, we doubt the implication that he would remain on Kashyyyk. Despite its position and use for turning the Trandoshans to a firm alignment with the Confederacy it does not make sense for him to remain on a world devoid of any challenge to a modest invasion force." Master Windu went on after Yoda.

"Another diversion?" Obi-Wan stated what they meant more out of desire of clarity than out of confusion.

"Republic commando units of esteem did indeed report seeing the General not too long after their mission began there to further strengthen local Wookiee resistance to the invasion forces. That is not in doubt. As Master Windu noted." Master Kolar seemed to reaffirm what Windu had already said.

"We have received further reports that the General has been sighted both in the Outer-Rim and as inward as the Duro Sector, upon Duro itself."

"Some reports indicate a followup strike inwards towards the Core following the initial operation by the Confederacy is in the works. Hence their staging point being Duro." Both Master's Tiin and Mundi stated respectively.

"The fact of the matter being, that we cannot take any further action in an effort to find and either arrest or end Grievous' threat until our intelligence and that of both R.I and the Clone Intelligence services come to some manner of consensus. As it is now, our information regarding Grievous is dubious across the entire Republic." Windu finished firmly.

"We understand, Master." Obi-Wan replied, answering for Anakin who couldn't really argue against it. Even if he did find it overall frustrating.

"However, as we mentioned briefly before, Master Kenobi, intelligence with some corroboration between the branches has been received. Pointing towards a possible location of Count Dooku. In the Savareen Sector on a relatively unimportant world called Tythe." Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who met his gaze. Both of them sharing an intrigued and pointed look between them in a knowing...but unknowing manner.

"Can't say I've ever heard of it, you?"

"No, never." Obi-Wan replied before turning back to the many holograms.

"To be expected." Master Allie gave her own opinion.

"It is remote, but not without Republic protection. The garrison, however, has just been annihilated in its entirety by a Separatist task force. The number of invading units, and landing forces as reported before the loss of the garrison was excessive."

"Better still, security holos sent by the garrison in their last moments show Dooku himself entering the LiMerge corporate headquarters building. For what reason and purpose, we cannot yet say." Both masters Ti and Windu reported respectively.

"What do you think, Master?" Anakin asked turning to Obi-Wan.

"Hard to say." He whirled his cloak as he clasped his right hand to his chin and let his fingers run through his beard in contemplative thought.

"We have evidence of his presence though, correct?" Anakin turned to the Council, and though unaccustomed to addressing a knight so informally, they nonetheless all tipped their heads in hive-minded affirmation.

"Then I think that's enough to make a counter assault worth it, Master. Don't you?"

"It sounds promising, Anakin, but we don't know if he's moved on since the assault. Do we?" Obi-Wan turned to the Council again from a sideways position.

"Several monitoring stations and standard system observational probe droids have remained intact through the chaos there. Rerouted and turned to Tythe, we have seen little activity signaling any mass movement of ships or personnel. Except for those landing on world to establish planetary control, of course." Anakin nodded after Master Windu finished as Obi-Wan readjusted himself and sighed aloud.

"That still doesn't mean Dooku hasn't left the planet or system, Anakin. I would feel better if we had hard evidence that he were still present. As opposed to getting bogged down in a liberation effort while letting him slip through our fingers once more."

"It would be worth it either way!" Anakin countered raising his hands.

"If he was there, as the Council indicates then he'll have left a trail. One far warmer than any trail we've investigated in the past. Warmer than Nelvaan for Grievous. Maybe a little liberation wouldn't hurt either. I doubt the Separatists have manged to establish total planetary control yet. A surgical strike against their naval and ground forces could knock them out of the fight before they could dig in." Anakin finished breathless in manner, and anxious in tone. Without having ceased Obi-Wan continued to stroke his beard thoughtfully, his eyes darting back and forth between his brown jedi boots. He cast another glance left towards the gathered holograms then and addressed them.

"Your thoughts, Master Yoda?" The Grand Master studied Obi-Wan for a moment, before his diminutive form once more loosed a thoughtful humming groan and his green hands came together ruffling the robes around him.

"Bold, and unusual it is, for Dooku to land alongside soldiers in this war. Uncommon for him to act so callously and forwardly, it is." Anakin rocked his head back and forth. Master Yoda had a point, thought since the nature of the war had shifted, why shouldn't Dooku? In fact it made sense to him it was Dooku's doing to change the manner in which this war was fought. That traitor was always scheming. Though, he had a sudden flash of another traitor. A man who so eerily looked like Dooku but with longer hair, robbed in stunning white with as booming if not more powerful a voice, and twisted a sneer and grin. Saruman the White atop the tower of Orthanc. For whatever reason memory of that short encounter sent a chill up his spine, and he did his best to suppress it.

"Nevertheless," Anakin snapped as Yoda went on.

"As young Knight Skywalker pointed out, believe I do, worth investigating this is." Yoda nodded Anakin's way and honestly he felt a little shocked by it. Honestly Yoda never treated him like an outsider. Never came off as hostile or demeaning not like...well not like others here. Still, it was odd getting some recognition. Not that it had never happened before. Anakin just knew it was rare, and from the Grand Master no less.

"I concur, and believe I speak for the Council in stating that the lead warrants immediate investigation and execution of a strike onto the planet." The other Council members dipped or nodded their assorted heads after Master Windu finished. Which in turn led to a sort of mirroring mimic from Anakin who also nodded. As though everyone simply needed Obi-Wan to agree. Though it was clearly a forgone conclusion.

"Very well. By the Council's wisdom." Obi-Wan seemed to give into whatever last bit of trepidation he held over the planned assault and nodded as he weaved his hands into the opposite sleeves of his robe once again.

"Very good." Master Windu bobbed his bald head with his eyes fixed upon Obi-Wan.

"Take your task force along with Knight Skywalker and prepare make for Tythe as soon as possible, Master Kenobi."

"As you say, Master Windu. Is there nothing more in need of deliberation?" Obi-Wan asked politely and quizzically. Master Windu eyed Anakin for a moment, before motionlessly moving back to Obi-Wan's gaze.

"Nothing that requires further holocomm communication, Master Kenobi. A transcript will be, as expected sent to you for review in prompt order."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Obi-Wan bowed, and earnestly gave a polite and friendly ending to their meeting.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"To you as well, young Knight Skywalker." Again Yoda addressed Anakin and felt a small, faintest of faint, flush form upon his face as heat rose upwards. It had to be with what had happened on Arda, he thought. Had to be! He knew from Obi-Wan the other masters had felt his power in the Force. Both in Oneness and in...the depths of darkness when he held that pr...that Ring.

"With you, and the Council, Master Yoda." Anakin tipped at the waist to all members who, fairly enough, bowed their heads as the call, without further need of communication or goodbyes ended and their images flashed and faded.

"Well, that went well enough." Obi-Wan offered with a thin smile. Only to be met by a narrowed look in Anakin's unmoved eyes. Still staring where the others among the Council had been.

"Anakin?" His old padawan sent hims a sideways look and his blue eyes seemed slightly darkened shadowing his mood. Obi-Wan was used to this tell among others.

"They wanted to say more didn't they?" Obi-Wan reclined his head backwards some as he watched Anakin give a more clear and open sneer. More a darkly wry smirk and shake of his head that ruffled his long, but now more well groomed locks of dark blonde hair.

"Anakin, what matters the Council wishes to share with those not upon it, they shall. Otherwise they're not too keen on sharing information with jedi who've not yet attained Master status. It is no mark or act against you, my friend."

"I'd believe you Obi-Wan," Anakin paused as his snorted a dry chuckle.

"If it hadn't been this way since the day you and Qui-Gon mentioned me in front of them. When I was brought before them and tested, accused. Belittled almost sounds right, especially when they refused to even train me." To that Obi-Wan couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he crossed his arms over more firmly and craned his head sideways. Flabbergasted that his old padawan was bring that business to the fore.

"That was a special case, with mitigating circumstances, Anakin. Surely you understand why only certain jedi are allowed into the Order after they gone beyond the standard training age? Surely the fact that I've trained you since those times is proof of their flexibility."

"As I recall they allowed you to train me because Qui-Gon was murdered by Maul." Obi-Wan had a flash of red enter his mind. A slam of hilt to nose and swing of blade into stomach and a loosened howl of horror as he watched one of the greatest beings he ever knew fall to their knees. Obi-Wan sighed and loosed what residual anger, like venom long buried inside his being, into the Force.

"Perhaps there was an air of pity and of honor. Honoring the wishes of a now dead man. Yet, we both know, even from the short time you knew him, that he would've made you his apprentice. Regardless of the Council. You would have been jedi." Obi-Wan approached firmly, and as set and strongly placed his elder hand to Anakin's exposed right shoulder.

"You ARE jedi, Anakin. One of the best in the Order." Anakin cast him a meeker smile though his blue eyes flashed in the praise given, and caused him to avert full forward gaze.

"Thank you, Master. I..." he sighed heavily laced with a groan.

"You what?"

"I'm tired of feeling excluded! We spent over a year lost on Arda, come back and everyone needs us, clamors for us, the troops are practically bristling with joy at seeing us! Yet, whenever it comes to the Council, they act like nothing's changed. Can't I be included in anything? Can't I be made a Master?! I think I've done more than my share of proving myself, especially back on Arda."

"Using your dance with the dark side as political ammunition for Master-hood status, my old padawan?" Anakin sucked in breath and clicked his tongue to teeth in renewed aggravation. Ever the negotiator, politically aware one his Master.

"I...no! No that's not it. I want...I want in!" He pulled his hands from outwards in, clasping them to fists as they crashed to his chest to sell the point he was trying to make.

"I've been outside looking in, while my karking body has been inside without me! I want to be what everyone in the Republic claims I am, but what the Order doesn't agree with. I want to be recognized as a jedi, as worth what I do, and have done!"

"Careful Anakin." Obi-Wan warned but with no malice about his figure. His hand dropped from Anakin's shoulder and the Jedi Master averted his gaze. His own eyes dancing over the conference table before working their way back up to meet Anakin's.

"You have much to learn, Anakin. I still have much to learn, and I am a Master. After Arda I can't say as a Master I could vote to make you a Master." Anakin's eyes betrayed him, and immediately fell. Saddened and full of sudden despair.

"As your friend, as your fellow jedi in this war, and after what we've been through since Geonosis, since before it, and past Arda until now, I'd vote to make you a Master in a heartbeat." Anakin craned his head upwards and he was met by the broadened smile of his old Master, and Obi-Wan raised his right hand, his palm facing Anakin.

"Give it time, my friend. The Council are set in their ways. Even when new masters rise they did not do so because of their unorthodox natures or attitudes. Qui-Gon never joined the Council, but even still he did become a Master. Perhaps a final lesson." Anakin again snorted, but this time an amused laugh, breathy and low followed.

"Yes I know your favorite." Obi-Wan chortled knowingly.

"Instead of setting yourself up against the standards of the Council, look instead to those set by Qui-Gon. A Jedi Master who rose to the position not because he acted in the manner by which the Council would've preferred him to act. Rather rose to it by being a jedi set in doing the Will of the Force regardless of the Council. Does that mean break every rule in the book, and the Code on a daily basis for some idealistic version of the 'greater good,'" Obi-Wan made air-quotes as he said that.

"No, it does not. What it means is doing what comes to you consciously while still keeping you within the realm of the Jedi. You and me are...different. That much has become clear to me over the past few months." Obi-Wan stated growing seemingly nostalgic.

"That does not mean that every jedi must be the same, and we are not. Conformity and like-mindedness in thought, attitude and action are not the same thing, Anakin. Qui-Gon did not conform, and he became a Master. In some ways I suppose I could admit I am orthodox. I believe wholeheartedly in the Code. I was raised by it, lived it, sought to live within its guiding principles. I've...made mistakes. Harbored thoughts, and questions. Be it towards people, my fellow jedi, and myself. Yet, I found solace and comfort in that code, and so it had defined me." Obi-Wan paced over towards Anakin's left and he remained silent. Observing as his old Master's brow furrowed, before relaxing, the creases of age showing through in that moment.

"I see now, maybe what Qui-Gon always saw, and knew. Taking and training someone in so unconventional a manner and means did not...could not call on the trainer, the teacher to act as the champion of standard tests and teaching. It has been my thought for some time, and I've expressed as much Anakin, that I did not teach you in the best manner. One you needed for your circumstance, and your power, your station."

"We've already been over this, Master. I do not regret your training." Anakin reminded, and in the deepest pits of his heart he felt it then. He was honest, it was true. He had the greatest Master in all the Order. Even if he had a hard time saying it aloud where some small semblance of ego still held him in check.

"Nor do I regret teaching you Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled broadly.

"You once said I was the closest thing to a father you had, and I appreciated it then. Now I think it's more apt to say we are like brothers. Brothers in the Order and brothers in manner. In a way I suppose it means I am a hypocrite."

"Master?" Anakin questioned, raising an eyebrow, gawking even in no small amount of shock.

"I have formed an attachment. We all generally do, and it is to our Order, our family. Further, I have formed an attachment to you, my friend. You were like a son to me, and now you are my brother. I would in such a position then like to say that, regardless of the Council, you have my support, Anakin." Obi-Wan affirmed drawing close to his taller friend.

"You will one day; when this war is over, maybe even before then, be a Jedi Master. When all conflict is behind us, and the questions raised and answered. Where your deeds that stand in opposition of the Order are brought to light, questioned, and attacked, I will stand with you, and together we will overcome them. That I can assure you." Obi-Wan gave a playful smirk then. Rarer in his older wizened years but also a staple of his being which, without knowing its reason, made Anakin mirror it.

"The day will come when the galaxy will have to deal with Masters Kenobi and Skywalker upon the Jedi Council together. I think that is scarier than any droid, or Sith Lord." Anakin broke and began snickering as his head turned downwards ad he heard his Master chortle with him. Their shared mirth filling the room, and taking Anakin several moments to compose himself.

His head nodding he began.

"You've got a point, Master. Okay, I'll wait a little longer." He meant it. He felt that he meant it. All of this felt like another but more meaningful culmination of the talks he and his Master had back on Arda following the messiness there. It felt a little more real now. He knew his Master was earnest with him. He knew now, and oddly it felt new, that he and his Master had an understanding. So, yeah, he supposed he could wait...yes he could wait.

"Excellent." Obi-Wan bowed and smacked his hand against Anakin's dark tunic and robes along the young Knight's left bicep.

"Let's get the assault specifications worked out early. We still have to drop off your Techno Union friends and possibly get some rest in before we move for Tythe proper."

"Yet, you say I'm always on the move." Anakin quipped as he followed Obi-Wan, already making his way toward the doorway.

"You are, but unlike you I am always productive."

"Yes, productive right into-"

"If you say gundark nest again Anakin I will sorely urge you to find new material with which to demean your old Master." Anakin felt his mouth close and lips curl upwards in an unloosed laugh.

"Very well, how about when Skull Queen Quenelle and Princess Calvaria of Nallastia both announced they intended to marry you at dinner?"

"Oh by the Force!" Obi-Wan blushed as his hand smacked into his forehead causing Anakin to chortle darkly.

"I have you now, Master." The two jedi carried on happily. Even allowing Anakin to, for a time forget to brood over not being able to talk to Padmé still.

For a time.

* * *

As the call ended and both forms of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker faded the Council members still present remained in but a momentary silence. It was odd, but not unusual that matters still needed be discussed with several of the masters being unavailable. What was more odd, was having one present and capable of discourse, but not involving them in their debate. That was assuredly more unusual, though not unheard of, not unprecedented, but odd, and that feeling was clearly present within the chamber. Though, it was clear that there was nothing held against the three uninvited or unavailable to debate. Merely an act of convenience.

"Further to speak on, you have Master Windu?" Yoda broke the silence swiveling his head towards the expected next Grand Master of the Order. His left ear rose thoughtfully, quizzically and Mace nodded as he was addressed. He produced a datapad from his robes and held it aloft. Turning it over in his hands he held it up over his head and bore an expression teetering on numbness but bleeding into disquiet and disappointment.

"I have much to say, Master Yoda, fellow Masters." He began sternly and in his usual cool commanding demeanor.

"Within this datapad lay a litany of accusations, allegations, documents and recordings with no small amount of work invested into corroborating evidence with the former. Names, dates, charges and activities lay inside that I do not feel need be aired in our chamber, but the matter stands to be discussed on what actions to take." He let the datapad fall and watched as the Masters now swiveled their heads left and right between one another. All of them wondering what Mace held within the lone datapad.

"What exactly are we to be concerned with here, Master Windu?" Master Ti asked with her soothing feminine voice teemed with concern, as her eyes showed much the same in narrowed form.

"Hmm, with young Knight Kolvori, this concerns." Yoda stated rather than asked bringing his folded hands up under his chin. In kind Mace nodded as his dark eyes traced the other masters.

"Master Ti, Yoda, all, I want to start by stating some of you have been on the receiving end of Knight Kolvori's tirades and baseless accusations. I have no doubt to the commitment of those among us, however."

"Knight Kolvori?" The ever quiet Master Kcaj asked. The Ongree's prominent mouth and barred teeth repeated the name with heavy accent, but being one of the newer among them relative to the others it made sense to Mace that he did not yet know Kolvori by name. Mace made to speak but was cut off as Master Kolar cleared his throat with exaggeration and shifted in his seat.

"One could best describe Kolvori as a puritan. An orthodox and committed Knight to be sure, but perhaps a sufferer of paranoia."

"An attitude that should've been cleared from his manner after the last time." Master Tiin added his thoughts after Kolar who could only sway his head to the right in unspoken agreement.

"That being exactly, Masters?" Kcaj asked. Master Ti chuckled and shook her head. Her long prominent lekku shifting as she did so. Her seriousness also seemed to have faded some.

"Knight Kolvori approached Master Yoda two years ago and spoke of 'actions unbecoming of a Jedi' occurring between Master Tiin and myself." Master Tiin sighed somewhat aggressively though lowly while Ti simply smiled and laughed. The other masters all shared similar expressions of bewildered amusement or annoyance.

"The boy spends too much of his tie reading fables and tales of the Jedi of old." Master Mundi cut in, though all the masters could tell he was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Any jedi who has passed their mandatory history lessons in the Temple know of Master Sunrider and her affection, reciprocated surely, for Ulic Qel-Droma. The exceptions treatise made for the young Knight Shan and Revan." Mundi opened his holographic palms as he spoke with no small amount of exasperation.

"Needn't we forget all the jedi without the notoriety of those whom Kolvori has brought to bare in debates!" Master Tiin kept going, clearly mildly incensed at the memory of that...debacle.

"Those who fell in the last war with the sith a thousand years ago. Those who fell in millennia before then in times difficult for even the libraries of our Order and those of the Senate to retain and remember. The boy is obsessed, and baseless."

"It would've seemed so until this." To that everyone paused and turned. The lighthearted mirth previously present suddenly stricken from them, and a heavier atmosphere took hold as Mace again held the datapad up. His expression having remained unchanged and sober.

"You mean he's found a jedi who's broken the tenants of the code?"

"Not one." Again stunned expressions etched themselves across the faces of several masters. Mace nodded as though answering some unspoken question, before he pocketed the datapad within his robes once more.

"Two?" Master Kcaj guessed.

"Many." Was what Mace replied, and the mood darkened once more. Master Yoda hummed lowly in his seat beside Windu but did not yet speak.

"'Many.'" Master Ti repeated.

"How many are we speaking of here, Master?"

"I am not yet ready to say for certain. I will not say how many are listed and what names are given, but I shall say some accusations are dubious, untoward even. However, some of them, Kolvori has provided ample evidence that I cannot deny unless further investigation is made into these matters."

"Outrageous." Master Tiin shook his head, now seeming stunned but similarly agitated as before. His tusks prominently shadowing his already roughened ikotchi face.

"If some are baseless, how can the others be believed, Master?" Mundi asked turning toward Yoda and Windu.

"As I said, there is provided evidence. However, in an effort to protect reputations and not spread unnecessary rumor among the Order, names shall not be spoken or given. What matters is not the names, nor which could be baseless. What matters is that, I have been convinced that we have a matter of crisis. A crisis of our Order, and our adherence to the codes that define us and guide us. A spiritual crisis." Mace expertly and politically espoused his concern in grave a manner.

"Disturbing news, this is." Yoda finally, and equally grim noted as he lowered his head and rested his upper lip against his intertwined fists.

"I concur." Master Tiin, ever a noted hard line adherent to the Order and Code agreed with stern a face and hardened eyes.

"Can we be so certain of this?" Master Kolar spoke up. Mace noting Kolar's history of believing his fellow jedi and the inherent good in them and their purposes or actions. A true empath among the Council, even if a silent one.

"As we have stated just previously, Knight Kolvori sees treachery everywhere. The man may be heartfelt, earnest and true in his intent. However, to base accusation and ridicule against friend and fellow jedi in the past leaves me concerned. Concerned that Kolvori is eager to prove himself. Concerned he has grown bold in action and brooding in manner. I would find him dubious then, if I am not permitted to view the evidence at hand that is. With no insinuation meant either, Master Windu." Kolar waved his hands out and Mace nodded his understanding.

"Outrageous!" Master Tiin repeated and bumped his right fist against his armrest in as angry a manner acceptable of a Jedi Master.

"We are at war! Tens of thousands of beings are enslaved and occupied daily or suffer under the torment of war in other manner! Enlisted and cloned man alike suffer on the battlefields, and the Force wails against the tumult of it all. Yet, better still jedi, fellow jedi die in this war! Sacrifice their lives and give themselves to the commitment to find peace once more, and what do we hear?

'Jedi unwilling to commit to the same duties! Suffer the hardships in the same grace as their fellows. Jedi enraptured in the shadows that gnaw at all our minds. The vices and dark temptations that pull at us. They would spit in our faces and that of our history, our fallen brethren, our Order!" The other masters noted, but allowed Tiin to calm himself. His eyes closed and he could visibly be seen releasing that rising vigor into the Force.

"Much care, you must take, Master Tiin." Yoda addressed with a pointed chin and look.

"Grace, thought, and due process must we look to, turn to, not to anger."

"Forgive me masters." Tiin acknowledged tipping his crowned and horned head.

"The fact remains," Master Allie broke the momentary silence.

"I agree with Master Kolar in being wary of Kolvori and his record. However, if, as you say Master Windu, his records and evidence is moving then I will contemplate this matter with the thought in mind. Thought that perhaps we have wayward jedi numbering over a dozen?" Mace eyed her a moment, before bowing his head to one side and off center.

"I shall not give exacts, but you may think in that light." Allie nodded slowly and her eyes averted all gaze as she clearly began contemplating within the Force for guidance.

"Tenuous a time, this is." Yoda once more caught the attention of all with his aged voice.

"Lost many masters in this war, we have. A great many lost, upon the fields of Geonosis at the onset, more still." Again Mace felt somewhat discomforted and shifted but said nothing.

"Failing, our code, our structure is! Too many padawans promoted to knights, perhaps? Many new knights, padawan learners, they were given. Untrained, they themselves were. Not yet cemented, our Code was. Not yet honed, their conviction was. A generation of Jedi, lost they are." Yoda portended and set the mood into a more somber, though still grave tone.

"It should not require a Master to teach a padawan their commitments, however, Master Yoda." Master Kcaj debated without any clear thought or emotion.

"Raised alongside myself, Master's Ti, Allie, Mundi, Kenobi, jedi should know better come their knighthood, and better still, before then I say. The trials of knighthood are for self discovery, and readying the body for their duties. Not for facilitating dogma and hallowed creed maintained for over two perhaps even three thousand years as a standard! Kolvori has a point perhaps then." Kcaj offered placing a thought index finger and thumb to his large chin structure.

"A point?" Mundi questioned.

"Yes Master! Should the Order not have learned what comes of attachment? Should the lesson of Ulic Qel-Droma be lost on us? Should the many nameless and forgotten jedi who fell in the schisms of old, and the turned to the sith in the Jedi civil War be left unmentioned? Or, of the long forgotten fields of Ruusan? Where many a number in jedi joined the sith rank, and among them jedi who took lovers, indulged in wants of the flesh even if not for the desires of their hearts!

'Attachment, leads to jealousy. An act all beings who form relationships with one another must relent to. A mother is attached to her child, perhaps purely in an evolutionary driven need to nurture and protect, but given danger the mother shall do anything to protect their child. Even kill another, or sell that child into slavery so long as they live rather than die. One can love, and certainly I hold nothing against the men, women and all sentient beings of the galaxy who love and marry. However that compulsion to protect and save, that physiological response in the way of jedi, of those who can wield the Force is deadly and dangerous." A philosophical debate indeed, but one that Mace could see swayed some among them. Even Master Yoda nodded.

"I must interject." Master Mundi spoke again as his holographic form pulled itself towards Masters Yoda and Windu.

"I feel I must admit I am uncomfortable within this conversation masters. My...'situation' does not, I feel, allow me to make unbiased a figure to decide on these matters." Both Yoda and Mace eyed one another in sideways manner. An unspoken prompt was given and Mace replied.

"Your situation with your wives has been addressed, Master Mundi. You needn't apologize nor refrain from discussion regarding policy and creed because of your people's needs. For your misgivings you have not formed overbearing attachments toward your wives and children, and for the sake of your species you have been given your own treatise." Mundi sighed, and seemed slightly less on edge but still somewhat seeming out of depth.

"In agreement, with Master Windu, I am." Yoda bowed to Mundi, and the cerean nodded, again seeming less weighed down.

"What is at stake here, and what could be lost is what principally concerns me." Again Mace took a political if stern and commanding tone and demeanor, ever attempting to be the rock of the Order.

"This war has, as Master Yoda indicated, worn us down. The Order is...fragile. It is injured, bruised, and I believe we will need many years after this war is over to heal. However, if we allow ourselves to fall into disunity, disrepair, and cast aside our foundations, codes and creeds for political prudence and the cause of fighting a war, then what be the point of fighting the war at all?" Mace waved his arms outwards questioningly, flapping his browned robes as he did so.

"Degradation will lead to stagnation. Until we awake from our slumbers and realize this is not the Order that upheld and protected the Republic for over ten thousand years and more. I cannot in good conscious allow these accusations, strong as some are, and weak as others, to pass me by. Which is why I have brought this matter before the Council."

"An idea, you have, Master Windu?" Yoda sounded more aware, but the question stood spoke either way. Mace nodded and leaned forwards, tilting his fingertips against their opposites upon his other hand in the air just before his face.

"It has been practiced in the times of old, thousands of years ago just following the Great Sith War that small select groups of jedi have been gathered together. To launch inquiries, manage and tend to investigatory matters and mandates. It has happened sparsely and rarely before and since that time, but either way these 'WatchCircles' have proven useful if not always effective or just in the past." Upon the mention of a WatchCircle Mace could see Master's Ti and Kolar's eyes widen ever so slightly, near imperceptibly. While Tiin and Kcaj nodded, seeming to follow where this line of thought was headed. The others simply listened, undoubtedly aware of the history of such circles within the Order.

"I suggest, and urge my fellow Council members to undertake the task of voting towards the creation of such an organization. An Order within the Order to investigate and not only protect the reputation of jedi innocent of any such charges, be they from Kolvori or another, but to also prosecute to the fullest extent of our laws and codes those who would deviate." Mace went on and his dark eyes traveled across the circular room, the endless traffic of Coruscant just beyond them all. In their eyes he gauged their feelings before he once more spoke to his offer.

"I recommend that for the first time in centuries, the Jedi High Council enact the creation of a new Covenant. A Jedi Covenant with a WatchCircle within its folds intended on countering all such deviations and harmful actions taken in opposition to the Jedi Code, and thus, the Jedi Order. Rather than enact this mandate at my own discretion, I would feel more secure and appropriate in setting this as a motion before this Council. So," he bowed his head down and leaned back into his seat.

"I thus ask each of you to cast their votes now. If we do not reach majority vote, Masters Kenobi, Koon and Fisto will be sought to break any tie along with their official transcript recordings." Mace reminded so as to put at ease the minds f those who may have worried the other three were being kept out of the loop.

"However, this session's transcript shall not be left open to viewing beyond those gathered here, along with Masters Koon, Kenobi and Fisto. This for obvious reasons." The Council members collectively nodded their understanding.

"To that end, I cast my vote in favor of creating a new Jedi Covenant and the 'WatchCircle of Temperance.'" Mace gave with finality as he named his WatchCircle and again motioned his hands outwards from one another prompting another of the masters to let their thoughts be heard.

"Impart I will," Yoda once more began, though clearly not yet ready to state his opinion.

"Warn this Council, I must. This enactment, with grave care we must treat it. Past tales and stories have shown, fallen have past endeavors like this been. Too quick to judge, too concerned with the law of the Code, than its practice. Greatest of watch, we must maintain. Overall control, and commitment to the Jedi way, must be maintained."

"I concur." Master Allie took the proverbial podium.

"The most famous of these Covenant's was responsible for the massacre of an entire cadre of padawans out of fear. Perhaps the mitigating circumstances and their leadership ultimately hailing from members not affiliated with the Order could be blamed, in the case of the Draay estates. However, I would demand, before I cast my vote in favor of any such enactment, assurances that a Master be set in place to lead and control this Covenant, and to direct the WatchCircle to act in a way and manner befitting jedi in kind." Mace tipped his head.

"In this we are in agreement, Master Allie. Should the motion pass, a Master picked from among the Order, and with the consent of the Council shall be placed at the helm to coordinate and mediate all actions of the Covenant."

"Very well." Allie nodded only after another long moment.

"I assent and support the creation of the Jedi Covenant and Temperance WatchCircle."

"That makes two." Mace announced, though in little more than a whisper.

"I needn't any further convincing." Master Tiin announced, mirroring Mace he waved his arms out before clasping his fingertips back against their opposites.

"The Jedi Order is one of the foundations I'd say, a pillar of the Republic if nothing else! To cast aside our morals and codes, our creeds and allegiances and betray what upholds us then that is tantamount o admitting a failure in the Force. That I cannot abide, masters. This Covenant has my full support."

"Three." Was all Mace said, and more loudly for all to hear.

"For the sake of credibility I must abstain." All turned to Master Mundi.

"It is not that I still hold reservations about my place in this discussion. Rather, if and when this is all to come to light I would save the High Council and the Order any accusation of hypocrisy on my behalf. I vote neither for nor against the motion, Master Windu."

"A wise and understandable reason, Master Mundi." Yoda spoke for Mace who nodded, and held no ill will in his eyes or thoughts.

"I must state my thoughts before I cast my vote." Kolar spoke and the zabrak cleared his throat before shifting in his seat.

"I cannot in good conscience state that I agree to this Covenant in theory. I do not, nor can I believe that the Order has lost so many jedi to deviation and undermining of our Order for selfishness. I admit," He offered.

"I believe in the inherent worth and good among my fellows. To hear, and be given implication that we have so many wayward among us without us having seen it, is hard to believe. I contend, that of course there will be jedi among our Order who break our creeds, and flounder. Thus, it is the task of the wise, the masters who can guide, to guide, to soothe and ease. To correct course as it were, and if all else fails then expulsion, as has been practice for thousands of years. The creation of this Covenant I feel is the act of soothing a burned hand by submerging that hand in the coldest lakes of Rhen Var. However," Kolar sighed, and gulped down his own thoughts and statements. His eyes averted that of the other masters and turned downward as he took a final pregnant moment of silent contemplation.

"I have and always shall defer my own personal beliefs to the wisdom of this body. I may not believe it to be wholly necessary, possibly endangering, and I did say 'possibly.'" He made sure to accentuate.

"Yet, Master Allie's wisdom shows through, and I will cast my vote in favor of the creation of this new Covenant, so long as promises made for fair treatment, thorough investigation, and prompt meaningful justice is served."

"To that, we agree." Yoda chimed in. Mace nodded, and did not choose to carry this line on with Kolar. Instead mentally noting it was now four to zero, plus one abstention. Only two further to meet majority vote.

"My thoughts have been noted beforehand." Master Kcaj stated.

"I believe differently, respectfully so, from Master Kolar. The Order has in the past shown a propensity to act slowly when misgivings and darker idealism took hold within the Order itself. Four Great Schisms are evidence enough for that. While those who flooded to rebellious factions in the far forgotten Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, the Great Sith War before then, and I could go further. Decay of moral righteousness and oversight inherently leads to arrogance, and acceptance of vice. I vote in favor of the Covenant, masters." Kcaj tipped his large and toothy head, and all the masters nodded their acknowledgment. Master Kolar especially showed respect and bowed deeply at the neck.

"That makes 5 to zero, and one abstention. Master Ti?" Mace announced and this time directed the stage to the togruta Master. She had been unusually quiet since Mace had made clear the severity of the situation, which he found curious. Even as he stretched out into the Force and noted a storm of misgiving and apprehension within her.

"In a way, I believe as Kolar does. Though I relent to Master Kcaj that we have, as an Order, often retained many detractors and rebellious members who have inclinations towards vice, and the darker aspects of the Force. However, I do not believe a Covenant will solve these concerns so clearly and cleanly." Her voice soothing and low explained as she waved one hand before herself as she kept going.

"I do believe it is imperative that it fall to we who have been appointed, raised to the status of Master to seek out those who are troubled. Those who are lost and to guide them back onto the path. This Covenant, it feels more like a creation torn from the holobooks of ancient enemies." She did not mention them but Mace knew she spoke of the sith.

"An Inquisition will set those jedi who are found to be innocent aghast at our actions. Some may even feel we have begone policing them in secret. The act of paranoid despots seeking to retain control over their fellow and followers. It may very well turn out to be a stain that besmirches our Order for generations to come should ill come of this Covenant, and frankly, overzealous reaction to possibilities and speculation."

"Master Ti," Master Tiin cut in turning more squarely toward her.

"Perhaps your inclination would have merit. However, can we be sure there are no masters upon that list? No masters at all among our umber who have broken the Code in so open a manner? Could it not be that some among our Order perpetrate this behavior due to their poor leadership, and acts of defiance and disregard for our tenants?"

"Possibly, but without access to the list I shall remain in the dark on that possibility. Itself conjecture, Master Tiin." She firmly retorted and Master Tiin shrugged his shoulders slightly and bowed his head.

"To that end, I respectfully cast my vote against this measure, Master Windu." Master Kolar seemed slightly uncomfortable by Master Ti's show of conviction, but Mace believed the Master had made the right call. Either way, he did not speak up and retracted his vote, as was his right. He let it be.

"Very well, Master Ti." Again, Mace showed no ill will or much of any emotion at all. However, he did recognize it could become more complicated now. As there remained only one Master left among them who had not voted. Should Master Yoda abstain or vote against it, then it would fall upon Kenobi, Koon and Fisto. Mace believed he could count upon all three, but would rather see the matter ended and enacted here and now. So, all eyes turned to Master Yoda, who gave a low hum of thought.

"Correct, Masters Ti and Kolar are. Great damage, and great pain some Covenants of old have brought. Stood, however, in opposition to the return of the sith, they did. Yet, against their fellow Jedi, make war they did. Terrible gamble, this is, terrible." Yoda shook his head, and his waning whitened hair shimmered in the waning daylight of Coruscant beyond the chamber's viewports.

Yoda shut his green eyes and his lids creased deeply as he fell into another imperceptibly small moment of contemplation within the Force.

"Grand Master, I am. Under my guidance, this Order is. Lax, weakened disrespected, our Code has become. Grave concern, I have toward creation of such a rare council and circle of jedi. Indeed, like the inquisitions of old, they are." Yoda jabbed a cautionary finger outwards against the Council.

"Terrible a cost, this war has been. Terrible a price yet to be paid, we may have, should this matter be less concerning than presented." Again Yoda huffed a groaning tired sigh, and his ears drooped before he spoke.

"Grand Master, I am. Dangerous this line of thought may be. Yet, under my care this Order is. To defend the Republic as best we can, our mandate has been. Forgotten perhaps, our commitment to the Order, has been." Yoda felt images enter his mind. Some far flung tangential message so it seemed from the Force. Faces of jedi he long held concerns for in his heart and mind. Especially their Chosen One, came to him, but he did not speak it aloud, nor allow his thoughts to be so easily gleamed. It concerned him, and deeply. Young and zealous Knight Kolvori may have begun something not so easily stopped, and that troubled Yoda. Yes, troubled him immensely. Dark these times were, and darker yet, they may become.

"Impossible to see, the future is. Many dangers we may face, and as many consequences." He heaved a final heavy sigh. His eyes rolled behind his lids and they fluttered atop them for a moment before he gave his answer.

"To the Order, my utmost care must be given. Vote I do, in favor of the Covenant's creation."

"It is done then." Mace declared, as he other votes no longer mattered. The motion held six against five possible votes. Only one had voted against, and the another abstained. Three further votes would not change what was now done.

"I shall begin planning the creation and implementation of the Covenant and Temperance WatchCircle. A list of Masters shall be gathered, and by majority Council vote, one should be picked to head the Covenant."

"I agree." Yoda bowed.

"Aye." Mundi said.

"Aye." Allie copied.

"Aye." Tiin declared.

"Aye." Kolar followed

"Aye." Kcaj reaffirmed.

"Aye" Ti relented.

"Very well, Council adjourned. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"As ever, our Lord Sidious has tasked me with sending you a final reminder."

"To not kill the old man? This I am well aware of, Dooku." Grievous answered in his usual robotic rasp as a cough racked his frame, before his head waggled back and forth trying to shake the assault from him. Dooku nodded idly, truly his mind wandering as he paced alongside the slightly hunched but starkly white robed figure that was Grievous. The clank of his metal talons against the equally metal floor below sounded in the hall as droids of varying type, manner and build passed them. Not saying a word, not thinking a thought, not producing an ebb in the Force.

Everything assault his thoughts of late. Sidious...Palpatine's designs. Truly he had begun to see the man for what he was, so long ago now. Like another life. A star in the furthest reaches of space, but seen as its light passed through the great and endless void, only to grace you with rays of cold light, and from a time long since passed. Never again to be as it was. The memory of the muun, Hego Damask, and the things he had said. Planted into his mind, already at a wander from the Order. How limp it was, how tied to the corpse of the Republic it had become! How everything came together, and fell apart. Master Dyas, and his clone army. Qui-Gon and his discovered Chosen One. Vosa and her Bando Gora, Jango Fett, Naboo, Trade Federations Commerce Guilds, Corporations and greedy pustules fallen from the decaying husk of the Republic! Come to him, bound by him to wage this...this falsity of a war! This fraud of an affair.

"In a matter of hours, the final preparations will be committed, I assure you, Count." He noted Grievous promise with undulating rapture and venom all tangled together in is mechanically tinged voice. His yellow eyes, not of the dark side, though Dooku did not discount they would likely be could this beast of a being feel and use it, they both glowered and narrowed in anticipation.

"I would expect nothing less, General. You have done well. Most pleasing indeed. I daresay the final weeks or days of the Republic draw near. I feel it, sense it. The Force bristles with power and activity." He wasn't lying either. Ever since that power, that ebb and flow had erupted from the world Grievous had been bound to for over a year, the Force had been in a state of change. Dooku knew his Master had felt it, perceived it, yet he said nothing of it. Neither hinted toward it upsetting their plans, nor acting in their favor, or of his will.

It had been an explosion of darkness firstly. Some power like but separate of the Force, but thrust into it so harshly and suddenly the galaxy trembled in its awakening. Only to then feel a bounding and consuming flash of light, pure and nova like that it blinded the Force, and those who felt it. He could sense it as though it was a maggot infested corpse just beneath his nose, so palpable the origination had been.

"Skywalker." So low he intoned with a sneer. He glanced towards Grievous, and noted the cyborg did not note his speaking. Instead the General turned to look outside a viewport to their collective left. Beyond them lay a visible bunch of warships. Five visible, but only because a single recusant-class warship blocked them as it remained stationary in its orbit beside the providence-class battleship the two leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems found themselves carried within. It was funny, Dooku mused still eyeing Grievous from the corner of his perceptible eyes, that this creature had returned to them from so long a detour on so unimpressive a world. Only to reach closer towards his inevitable and charted demise. Pawns assuredly had their uses, and Dooku could honestly say Grievous was one of the greatest. Esteemed in his unique ability fight, and slay Jedi, feared as a bringer of doom, and singularly minded towards victory regardless of tact or grace upon fields of battle. That chip implanted in his barely survived brain, adding to and bolstering that native aggression born of the jungles across Kalee.

"You appear to have stepped back into your role with ease, my friend." Dooku fell into passive but friendly a tone, as he was accustomed to. The beast respected and admired him, but even still better to not raise his ire needlessly. Dooku hardly had the time to waste putting him in place should it happen to do so.

For his part Grievous gave a sort of snort that sounded like a gag. Swiftly, and maybe ironically, a cough followed thereafter that shook his frame, but was quickly controlled. Though it did make Dooku muse on the state of the General's organs contained within that ugly sack in his bone-like and skeletal frame.

"That useless backwater was like a cage! Trapped on so backwards a planet, allied to a rabble of mindless beasts, little better than these droids, and bound to a wasteland of filth and magma beds." The General complained and Dooku did his best to follow along as the two clanked and clamored their way right into a hallway leading into the belly of the providence.

Again allowing his thoughts to wander, Dooku couldn't help but imagine what was to come again. Grievous, the poor warmongering fool. The one to be blamed for the state of the war. What had peace negotiations not began? Grievous of course. Why had the Confederacy launched so terrible an assault here and there? Grievous demanded it. Why were the Separatists Council leaders unwilling to seek peace? How could they, when a ravenous jedi hunter and killer cyborg held lightsabers of his victims to their throats, with their droids pawns in his schemes?

He would make a healthy and believable scapegoat. Assuredly his Master had plans for the Separatist leaders. Gunray the sniveling cretin. Wat Tambor, Shu Mai, Poggle and San Hill. A wry smirk crossed his face as he again imagined the other muun, before it was swept away in another instant thereafter.

Dooku would have to deal with prison for but a blink of the eye. His Master would gain another toy to play with, broken and turned together as partners. The boy, Qui-Gon's 'chosen' boy, though he personally preferred the one that had come before in Kenobi. Either way, the turned boy would be used as their 'fist.' Not simply in term, but then Dooku again saw it! His creation, the 'Fist of the Empire,' with little Skywalker turned and made General of an army of indoctrinated jedi turned sith, and then those taken as children made into sith regardless of their wills or those of their parents. He would be pardoned, and seen as a victim of circumstances, and would take up his place beside Sidious his Master, and together they would forge a new era, and atop the ashes of the Republic. All it needed was a war, and rot from within. That same rot he had reviled so long ago made into ally.

"However," Grievous was still going on. Dooku glanced his way as they kept pace. His ears had caught some vague mention of a white city, large fields, charging beasts and riders, catapults and these 'orcs' that vexed him so.

"Nothing was made better by that witch you sent with me! Had I known Elom would become so long a fiasco I would have sooner jettisoned that dark jedi from the nearest airlock than take her along once again. Her choices, her actions, her 'logic' was insulting! Ever did she hold me back!" Grievous hissed and his voice echoed in the long hallway they occupied. Dooku hummed aloud, as though thinking on Grievous' words. Well, honestly he had begun to do so. His mind flashing back to meeting that broken woman, Vica.

It was the formative years of executing the Master Plan. Not long after he recruited Fett following the bounty hunter's defeat of his old padawan turned cult matriarch, Komari Vosa. Her memory again caused his eyes to tinge in yellow. Anger flashed toward her, his Master, the Order. All had failed her, all had led to her loss, and thus his loss. Yet, chiefly the Order failed her, abandoning her to her fate following the debacle at Baltizaar. Though, some dark corner of his mind prickled. Perhaps he too played a part I that whole affair.

"She was useful, for her part, General." Dooku replied waving a hand somewhat dismissively.

"Useful? Perhaps she could have been, but instead she seemed more mad! Alliances formed with that dark being of the world, paid for by our droids, and our manufacturing capabilities! An army decimated of local make, and allied to her, she returns to me upon embarking on an effort to quash local resistance, and makes a mockery of my efforts! She was an intolerable mess!"

"Such is the way of the young and inordinately powerful." Dooku gave in a semi-placating manner. Though honestly it was true. The young and powerful in spirit, body or generalized power often became far drunker upon it far quicker than those who positioned them into that power. Be they their guardians and parents or benefactors of more general a manner.

Yes little lost Vica, the Sith Lord again let his mind wander. He and Grievous passing a large entry door that had slid open a foot before they reached it.

After Fett had defeated Vosa and Dooku took his old padawan's sabers, and after the bounty hunter agreed to become the template that would one day utterly ravage the jedi themselves, he had been 'in the market.' His Master ordered him to go fort and find others, much in the way Dooku knew his old Master, the old muun had made Sidious do. To find others string in the dark side, be they false claimants of the sith title or not. To gauge their power, their threat, and ultimately their use.

It was how he would find Sev'rance Tann, a fine woman, a wonderfully powerful Dark Acolyte, and a fine commander, but ultimately too short a career, before she was replaced by the dear General beside him now. He found Saato, another woman, full to the brim in dark powers born of the Force. She hailed from Dathomir, as many women from there, a witch, and of the Nightsisters. The fallen Jedi Nikko Tyris had come to him in this time as well. As did Kadrian Sey, whom he had corrupted just before the outbreak of the war itself. That brought a cocky smirk to his aged and pronounced, bearded face. Though it was dimmed and twitched along its edges as that one...Vos came to mind. Only to then broaden again, threatening even to allow a chuckle to sneak by. The kiffar fool, and his plots, schemes, plans and ideations. His fight between light and dark, and his inability to choose. Well choose the right path at least when it was so easily and clearly the correct one to make and do. In the end the man met the fate befitting him, and so too would his woman and their child. Now THAT, that was in good humor, wasn't it, 'master' Vos?

That time he did loosen a small chuckle from between bearded lips.

"Perhaps, you'll be pleased to know she is dead then, General?" Dooku prompted, his thoughts seeming longer, though only a moment had passed beyond his mind.

"It does not please me to know she failed to deliver upon simple demands."

"Truly? Well it was your fleet I recalled from the planet. Perhaps had I allowed you to stay it could have been salvaged, that whole endeavor?"

"Perhaps, but it was pointless. Killing the heroes of the Republic would have been beneficial, but it matters not! We will achieve victory regardless of the dark jedi, and regardless of Kenobi or Skywalker."

"An apt point." Dooku bowed his head agreeingly toward Grievous.

Though he did allow a final musing, as his mind flashed back to that hutt infested, endlessly stinking and ever calling metal jungle that was Nar Shaddaa. He had been there, he believed he recalled having a meeting with Representative Lott Dodd of the Trade Federation following the Naboo situation. Traveling, mingling, playing his role, Dooku had left the neimoidian in good spirits and intrigued by further talks on the 'state of the Republic.'

So, Dooku made to leave their gathering in one of countless, and frankly forgotten floating resorts, likely a casino or some manner of similar retreat. He found himself quickly after leaving the resort confronted by three men. A weequay, a nikto, and one very portly gamorrean. Easily dispatched as they may have been, Dooku had been intrigued by the shadow following them. A pair of eyes hung in the shadows of a come to find out particularly foul smelling garbage heap. A tattered, a worn, dirty, and foul seeming girl lay in waiting. Her eyes had been predatory and hung on the nikto more than the others. She could be no older than ten to eleven standard years, but she held the hatred of a woman three ties her age, he sensed.

As they made to steal from him they threatened and warned, Dooku laughed their way, and had folded arms over chest. He warned aloud that if she wanted her target she would need to strike now while they were distracted, or he would take them himself. Much to the confusion of the three who were menacing him.

A wild and furious roar, thrumming with the Force loosed and like a contained ack dog given freedom to attack its prey she had come from behind the refuse, and fired one of those archaic blasters into the weequay's back. He screamed like a acklay.

She threw something at the gamorrean, later seen to be an unexpectedly well placed vibro-dagger that slammed into the pig-man's throat spilling hot blood as he gagged upon it. The nikto had turned, and Dooku had sensed the clear horrified look and sensation of shock as he saw this dirty blonde haired wild beast of the slums so she seemed. Huttese had frothed from her mouth, before she had produced a jagged, and bent vibroblade, a full sword, or what had once been. It was coated in dried blood, and she ran at the nikto, who produced his holdout blaster and fired shot after shot. Two landed, burning into her left shoulder and beneath her right breast. Still, Dooku had sensed the dark side in her, fueling her, a bottomless pit of rage making her go, and the pain only added to her power as she ran, the nikto began screaming, panicking. As she leapt higher than a normal being could have without the Force and dug that blade through the rough hide of the nikto, through his left eye into his pitifully small brain. Indeed as they fell and blood poured freely Dooku watched her stab this alien again and again and again until he was riddled in gashes.

He would later learn she had used the Force, and found her slave chip. For, she had been a slave alone and for so very long now. She had suffered torture, and indignity, and was far crueler and ravenous than her age would have led one to assume. He had taken that same vibro-dagger stuck in the gamorrean and dug it out of her body just beneath her left collarbone. She had proceeded to slaughter an entire much dwelling gang, one of countless across Nar Shaddaa. Thirty-seven men of varying race and origin she slaughtered, and these three had been the last. Whom had been her true master, her owner, Dooku did not know, but he assumed she had long since killed him before their encounter, and what a one it was.

He had thought he found a new learner, someone to mold from young enough an age. A chosen one, a one brought to him, perhaps by the Force, if Qui-Gon would have had his say on the matter.

Yet, when he convinced her to come with him, promising her power, showing her his own, and realizing he needed further acolytes, Dooku had been disappointed. For, his Master had seen the girl, watched her from afar as he was usual to do with his chosen followers. He claimed her to be too 'mentally unsound' even for their needs. Claimed she would be better put to use as an agent, but a quieter one, left to mundane, but tasks requiring someone knowledgeable in the Force to complete. So, that young girl, Vicella, became Vica. Deluded into thinking herself a dark jedi reborn and a future sith, for she would in time gleam his ways and manner. She was more studious than his Master or he gave her credit, but her mind was, and perhaps always would've remained fractured by her years and deeds in the days before the fated meeting on the smuggler's wretched moon. In the end, they would choose Ventress for their primary needs. A story in and of itself.

Lost in his memories, Dooku only came back from them as he and Grievous passed through one final set of doors, and were led into the vast hangar bay. Grievous gagged another series of four coughs that led to his arms bolting towards his metallic frame in angered frustration before he again shook his head and willed the sensation away. His talons slammed against the ground, and before the two lay many thousands of droids entering into their transports. Some into their MTT transports, and others into drop pods. While the hangar was lined with hundreds of tri-droids and vultures.

"A final note then." Dooku began catching Grievous, who seemed slightly caught off guard having let the Count retreat into silence.

"We needn't always be so concerned with the endings of beings such as Vica, the dark jedi. Or, those of similar make and manner, General." Grievous cocked his head as he and Dooku made to view outwards toward the massive ray-shielded open bay doors.

Dooku met his gaze and gave a knowing smile before he spoke.

"All pawns have their uses. That woman? She was like the rest, serving her purpose, doing what needed be done, for the wider plans, the greater design. All pawns must play their part, and in this galaxy, there are more pawns than there are knights, kings and lords." Dooku mused with a dry chuckle, and Grievous gave a vibration of sound, that was hum like. Even as Dooku maintained a pointed and deep gaze on the General from the corner of his eyes. No reaction whatsoever. That caused the Count's laugh to deepen slightly. Indeed, not even the greatest of all pawns before him recognized when they were one. Poor unknowing Grievous. A life riddled with grief all his own, and a mind turned to madness and blood lust, for the sake of his betters. How tragic, how foolish, how simple. A pawn.

Alas though, Dooku managed to think as he and Grievous beheld the sights coming to a stop inside the hangar bay together. Treachery is the way of the Sith, and sith he was. He smirked broadly, and darkly. As they witnessed a fleet thousands upon thousands rows and racks, beyond count of eyes and fingers. Tens of millions of droids, fighters utility in manner, bombers, soldiers. All of it for a mere show, an act.

How easy it all was.

* * *

"Your most high eminence, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, my Lord Telcontar. It is an honor to make your esteemed acquaintance."

Aragorn maintained his calm demeanor and held his hands before himself just before the center of his chest and set against his finely made tunic. A dark thing blackened and vest like where beneath it was a silken shirt of dark crimson color, and a long trim of leggings that matched the vest atop. His eyes studied the man approaching him flanked by two of his tower guard.

He was a shorter man, stocky along the chest, and slightly portly elsewhere. He bore facial hair along his chin tipped into a long strand bound by cloth down the center. His brows and hair atop his head were peppered with white and brown colors while he was fair skinned, and kept eye contact with Aragorn until he neared and bowed at his waist. Aragorn noting as he did they were a dim emerald color.

For his part, Aragorn bowed in kind, and as he rose he was met by the man rising to meet him in mirror image. Allowing Aragorn to give a final once over of the man. Noting his robes were a dark blue beneath a blackened over-robe that hung low and shimmered in the light that streamed in through the high windows of the hall. Beyond that he retained a ring upon his right hand, which flashed through the king still fresh memories, and simple, though shining boots upon his feet mostly obscured beneath his shimmering dark robes.

"I assume you are the representative of this 'Republic' I've heard and seen to some degree of?"

"Oh yes, your Highness, I am Taruk Koll. Though it is a matter of semantics, I am merely a liaison, a delegate representing the Galactic Republic, until formal diplomatic relations are formed. I have been instructed by the Galactic Senate of the Republic to formally address you and recognize you as a none-member of the galactic society." Again this Taruk bowed at the hi, but only slightly so as he maintained a cheery, though Aragorn could feel, slightly forced smile across his face.

"While I understand some of what you mean, due to my time with your Republic's two jedi, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, I must admit to some ignorance on my part."

"Oh needn't you mind that, your Highness! I have dealt with modernization and introduction efforts as well as assimilation procedures and diaspora management across sixteen different systems! I am more than capable of explaining to you, gaining examples and records and any manner of thing you may need to better understand what the Galactic Republic is! Your world will be most welcome into our galactic community this I can assure you." The man smiled, and the more he did the more Aragorn began to see that this man was among the same crop as those who had come to pay him respect at the coronation. Many a Lord and many a Prince, with needs, wants and desires or ancient claims they now felt inclined to advance in the victory of Gondor against Mordor. Truly he had now become King, and these types, advisers, councilmen, barons and lords, all bore the look of fell intent masked by smile. A schemer lay within them, all of them.

"I was explained by the jedi, what my 'world' in their eyes meant." Aragorn began soft but commanding as he motioned with his right hand for Taruk to join him at a small table set down by some of the palace servants.

"Ah yes I see. A world, is like a globe you see, hung in a great vacuum. Ah, how shall I describe it to the uninitiated?" He wondered aloud following Aragorn's hand and sitting opposite him across from the simple table. Aragorn noting the subtle insult the term 'uninitiated' carried in the man's tone. Though he said nothing, didn't even bother letting the man know he knew what shape the world in which he inhabited was.

"Your world, this entire planet, which encompasses all land and seas rotates as one globe a ball circling a star. Your star, and that star is one of many billions across the galaxy. Think of it like a pond, of which there are many. However, your pond, our pond has many stars, and among them are many worlds, like yours. Some incredibly different, and others very much the same. The Galactic Republic invites these worlds into our community. To represent their needs and desires, to help institute communication and support among each world, for security and prosperity. Not only that, but member worlds retain seats in the senate or at least can vote for a sector senator who can represent their interests. A sector merely being a smaller subdivision of worlds, relatively speaking. You can, by joining your world to the Republic increase presence, authority, and trade! All of which means prosperity for your world, and your people you will find." Aragorn nodded, and found much of what this man said to be as Obi-Wan had explained to him and young Anakin had tried much the same in their time together. However, he did not feel inclined to be so cheery on the matter as this delegate.

"Is it not true that ill tidings are carried against your Republic?"

"Ah, you must refer to the war. Well, yes it is true we are in a state of galactic war. Large sections of the galaxy, parts of the pond have broken away." He kept on with his analogy.

"However, as you may have noted and seen from firsthand experience, the Republic goes out of its way to protect the worlds of the galaxy. Even the none-members."

"If I were not mistaken, I believe your armies came to my world to seek out and retrieve Master Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Skywalker." Aragorn stated smoothly and without emotion or meaning in his tone. That caught Taruk off balance. The aged man reclined his head back, and Aragorn could see his eyes dancing over him. Reassessing the King he was speaking with.

"Yes...it is true the Republic Task Force you encountered was given leave from the capitol to rescue the two jedi. However, when it was noticed your world was under assault by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, our enemy, we did deploy our troops. Troops I might add fought and died bravely across several battlefields of this planet to ensure security and safety of your people. Had we not your world would have been occupied in its entirety by the Separatists, and may I say I think you would have found them far less welcoming or considerate."

"The troops, yes." Aragorn began as he reclined in his seat only slightly while maintaining even eye level and composure.

"I understand these 'clones' as you call them are men who all appear the same. Much they are the same man, somehow produced over and over again to fight for you in superior a manner than those metal men, these droids, correct?"

"An adequate description, yes your Highness." Aragorn nodded.

"Are these men, who fought and died for 'my' planet in turn free?"

"Whatever do you mean?" The delegate's eyes narrowed as his brow creased curiously.

"I believe 'grown' was one of the words I heard used to describe them. In the far eastern lands of my world there lay several kingdoms, and most pay tribute to the Empire of Rhûn. There it is that I have traveled in my explorations of Middle-Earth and found some of these kingdoms, and domains of chieftains and lords that the men are sent to war, and it is that more men must be made to fill the needs of their leaders so that they too may fight in their wars and rivalries. Is this not the same?"

"I, I can honestly say I do not follow, your Highness?" Taruk gave only the faintest of stutters.

"Men made to bed their wives and concubines to then go fight and die in war are seen as chattel, Delegate Koll. Their sons and daughters are made to invest in the same roles. Breed and die for the sake of their lords. Though your clones seem not to commit the former they have been indentured to the latter."

"Well, I suppose from a certain point of view that is true."

"Some truths are truths, Delegate Koll." Aragorn corrected him firmly though politely and he watched the man again recline himself. Again Aragorn could see he threw him off balance, and knew now this man had assumed him to be a fool.

"I shall forever be grateful to your knights, and to those men who fought here, died here, and would very much like to appreciate the bounties you claim this Republic to offer. However, I am unconvinced as it stands now."

"I had thought your membership was as good as done? Prior to my arrival I had been given implication that Arda was ready to join the galactic community." Taruk stated losing some of his political tone and false merriment as his hands flew out from his body in incredulous a manner.

"That had not been the case. Surely I gifted Master Kenobi representation of your Republic here within the walls of Minas Tirith. However, I have made no compact nor oath binding me or my world to your collective. For it is that I hold reservations and would seek to have you understand them, good sir." Aragorn offered with a slight loosening of his intertwined hands to cap them lightly together. Taruk bowed, signaling he'd like to hear these grievances.

"The truth of the matter is thus, your 'clone' warriors are indentured to the services of your Republic. Be it of desperation, great need or lack of morality I haven't the right nor knowledge to insinuate. Yet, it is that I do not condone such an act. Are men of valor and gallant strength and will so far and few within so vast a collective as you claim this Republic to be, that you made a pact to sacrifice the lives of these men to the success of your war? What morality is it then that you fight for?

For the first time in their meeting Taruk sputtered as he sought his next well crafted words.

"My Lord Elessar, you must understand the Republic had no official knowledge of the clone army's creation! In fact as far as our intelligence reports they were commissioned by a rogue jedi who worried of coming war."

"So, this Republic are opportunists?" Aragorn countered causing Taruk to shake his head.

"No, my Lord. What occurred was surprise! Crisis came upon the Republic, and the Confederacy formed with intent on conquering us in full. Taking what was not theirs and occupying and enslaving us all to their own greed, their malicious intent! Ask any jedi and you will know their lot. Certainly by the beings they employ you can see they are led by madmen and killers. General Grievous and this dark jedi who you had the misfortune of witnessing the fruits of their labors! Our use of the clones is purely for the best of intentions to safeguard our society and civilization itself from total collapse." Taruk gave a pointed finger towards the air, ostensibly finding himself in righteous victory.

"Be that as it may, and this is based on what you have told me, I again ask did you have no warriors who would willingly fight on behalf of safeguarding such civilization?"

"The republic underwent reformation a thousand years prior to now. An amendment was added that barred the creation of a standing military for the entirety of the Republic. It fell upon the Jedi Order and judiciary to keep peace and security. They failed in their endeavor, so we had to act in haste, and with what option were made available."

"Alas it seems, for the road you took is paved with good intentions, Delegate Koll." Aragorn replied without making is thoughts of that revelation known, so Taruk noted.

"Further still, this Republic would need more than just my acquiescence to formally introduce 'Arda' as you call the entirety of the world, into its membership."

"In what regard?" Taruk shifted in his seat leaning his hands into the table.

"I am but one King, a single Lord set among many across Middle-Earth. If it is that entire worlds of peoples vast and plentiful as you claim join your Republic, then it would only stand to reason that you would require the will of all peoples and lands. It is not my right nor my will that shall command all across this world. A sort of collective would need to be gained and worked towards on deciding such a fate for my world."

"I was led to believe you commanded the largest nation of this world?"

"Perhaps that may come to be. The northern lands still must be traveled and returned into the folds for Arnor and Gondor to once more come fully together. Yet, the Empire of Rhûn is vast a land, with many tributary kingdoms and lords beneath it. There lay the Kingdom of Dale to the North, and the elven lords who shall remain yet for a time in the northern Greenwood, and those moving south near to us here into Ithilien. The Southrons are many and scattered and would require consultation. The Kingdom of Rohan would need to give assent as would the dwarves of Erebor, the Iron Hills and Blue Mountains. As would the hobbits of the Shire. Many a nation yet have I not spoken of, and those too would need to believe in such a venture."

"Yet, we allied with you, good King! We aided you in this War of the Ring. A war that I understand held some of these nations you've noted as allied to your warlord enemy. The Republic has gifted onto you the ability to bring your world into the future, and transform the landscape itself into one of prosperity, technological advancement and income. Your world sits in a world rife for resource exploration as well as retaining a newfound coordinate location. Which makes Arda attractive as a stopping point for freighters and cargo shipments, thus ensuring a strong trade presence."

"All magnificent offers and idealizations of what may be, or could be." Aragorn cut him off.

"I am no Lord of the Earth, Delegate Koll. I shall not impose onto all across Arda my will, and neither should I seek to do so unless I have a greater understanding of this Republic for myself."

"For which we are prepared to take a delegation from this world into the Republic. So that they may report their findings with their own eyes back to you, my Lord." Aragorn nodded, he had not forgotten.

"Of which I have made my decision for who will venture forth into the unknown and make note of your Republic. All of them have agreed, but some have matters in need of attending which will take some days for them to finish. Until that time, however," Aragorn noted rising to a stand sending a clear signal he was putting this debate to an end. Taruk joined him seeming slightly more hastily mannered than before.

"I cannot officiate nor singularly commit all nations of Middle-Earth and the far continents to this Republic. You are welcome to remain, and I will welcome dialogue with your Republic until such a later time permits a change in our relationship." Taruk for his part gawked at Aragorn, and indeed Aragorn began to see that the man was coming to understand he was not speaking to a fool. This man from afar held his mouth ajar, before shutting it and shrugging his head.

"Very well, my Lord Telcontar. I shall relay to my superiors within the Senate your willingness to become a none-committed observer. I also eagerly await your delegation. Do inform me when they are prepared, and I shall make accommodations for their visit to the wider galaxy."

"Of course, as you say." Aragorn tipped his head, allowing his well groomed, and shining locks of black hair, flecked with grays to whirl about his head. Taruk gave him a forced smile before turning on his heel and making for the two guards. They turned and matched his pace alongside him as they made for the doorway out from the Great Hall.

"I do not believe he had expected that." Aragorn turned as the origin of the voice came from around the mighty throne.

"I believe you are correct."

"Ah well, I suppose it was good your friend told you to be wary of these representative types, my Lord." Faramir stated with a pronounced smile upon his face, with no small hint of humor at the exchange his Lord and King had just had with this far away newcomer.

"Yes, Anakin did say so, but I would have been wary nonetheless. Always do those of his ilk come in search of power, prestige and profit. Be it for himself or another."

"Or a collective." Aragorn nodded as Faramir wisely pointed out. Indeed he was happy to have among him the brother of dear Boromir, so humble and wise a man, as his Chief Counselor.

"May I ask who you're sending to this Republic?" Faramir inquired as Aragorn had made a point of keeping the names close to the chest save for those who were leaving and their lords.

"In good time, my friend." Aragorn smiled and began to pass Faramir, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he did so.

"Come, regale me with what matter next requires my attention." Faramir chuckled darkly though playfully and bowed his head as he joined King Elessar Telcontar in a nice leisurely stroll through the hall, and beautifully white Tower of Ecthelion.

* * *

Hours, or what he assumed counted for their hours passed. Sifting quickly through her memory, yes hours had indeed passed. The light of this star had faded into the distant horizon some time ago leaving the endless metal-sea alight in fire born of lights. Some manner of electrical power. The concept was not fully understood nor cared for by her memory or mind, so it was that he did not yet fully grasp at it. Nevertheless, he understood what it was and what its purpose was. A glittering sea of color and bristling prickling lights streamed around, above, beneath from left to right, and the whine of this 'speeders' and ships hummed, thrummed and howled overhead.

The walkways had faded from the grime laden worn and old walkways to more well maintained variants. Only because he forced these pulsating legs of hers, still sore from disuse and old wounds not yet fully 'healed' from her prior battles, to move forward. He had found his way into a new area. This one still as loud and consuming, lighting a sense of chaotic aggravation inside of his spirit that would have lit the flames of his Eye were it a form he was willing to take upon himself. Though better maintained than the worn 'factories' and slummed places of food and racks of homes made for the dispossessed, this new area sported much the same. Simply with a removal of a layer or two of rust and garbage.

" _My oh my this is so very interesting!_ " After nearly twenty minutes of their count he heard her speak. Her voice airy and echoing as it took hold of an astral and unnatural cadence. Her disembodied form took shape in his mind's eye and he beheld another her, separate form the body he now controlled float above the ground, her lower body obscured, just ahead of him along another of many pathways.

" _Whatever are you doing, can I ask? Because this, THIS right here is boring!_ " She whined as a petulant moral child would. The Dark Lord restrained another sigh as he dared to speak aloud.

"I am still discovering your world. Everything I touch and see I gain a new insight into. I wish to see what fell things, what wonders, and what horrors those who would claim the stars live about, among, atop and beneath." He inclined her head upwards and those narrowed unnatural fiery eyes with blackened slits beheld the vast upward climbing glimmer of a great, but all too common spire.

"These spires are taller than mountains themselves, they glimmer and gleam."

" _Hey that rhymed!_ " He ignored her as she snorted with sardonic a manner.

"To your mind, witch, this all seems so simple. Yet, I have never walked these paths, seen such worlds and their wonders, so it is that I shall impart upon myself the knowledge necessary to function in such a world, across all such worlds in this your galaxy."

" _Hmm, yeah I kind of like the ring of that. 'My galaxy.' Has an almost sex_ _ual_ _allure._ " She giggled inwardly while Sauron cast her eyes toward the right and beheld a small ugly little creature arguing with one twice its size.

" _Ah, an ortolan. Ugly aren't they? That snout and too blue._ " Vica intoned as her astral self gave a sneering disgusted look toward this new 'alien,' as these people called those who did not seem one of Eru's children.

"It argues with the larger one." Sauron pointed out and came to a stop to watch.

"Yeah I'd say that's definitely not smart." She warned as Sauron appreciated the being the small blue one was arguing with.

"Why?"

" _Because picking a fight with one of those_ _s_ _'kytri, especially a mean looking one like that may not be smart for anyone. Especially not that blue blimp._ " Sauron perhaps could agree, though he felt no concern of course. This being, this alien stood at least six and a half feet in height. Had a broad and toned body of great muscle mass, and bore massive wings that were folded inwards along his back. A male is appeared, his arms were crossed over his barreled chest as he frowned down at this 'ortolan' whom seemed to be accosting him. The little blue creature wearing a brown stain covered set of overalls, or they looked like overalls, atop some lightly plated armor, while in its bulbous little right hand was held aloft some manner of tool. Within her memory it was called a 'hydrospanner.'

" _The ortolan is probably annoyed about the vent shaft there._ " Sauron held an instinctive understanding of what she was pointing him towards and he moved her eyes to view what looked to be some...opening in the side of another of these spires. Within it was another of these blue little creatures, its feet flailing from within this shaft as sounds of some whirring sounded out from within it.

" _I'm gonna guess they're some sort of commissioned repair crew, and this s'kytri probably dropped something, threw something, who knows, but something down an upper level shaft port, and the whole spire's suffering for it._ " Vica guessed, and from her limited understanding and knowledge of such things Sauron gleamed an idea of what she was talking about.

Either way, the Dark Lord soon enough lost interest and remained transfixed on the high climb spire. Even at this level it seemed to tower far above and dare to caress the sky itself. Yet, in the back of his thoughts and gnawing at him was the reality, and hard to truly perceive notion that this was but a few floors of what was undoubtedly an even far greater and far taller thing of metal to the levels beneath him.

"Far larger than any dwarf structure, even Khazad-dûm pales by comparison of such things." Sauron cast her eyes back down and returned to the walkway ahead, mutely noting her legs were burning alight in mortal pain.

"Yet, even still, all these things lack finesse, they lack beauty of craftsmanship. That much I can extend to Aulë's pets."

" _Aulë? I've heard you mention that name before._ " Sauron felt her lips curl for him.

"You would not understand, nor do I desire to speak further on it. Consider me in remiss for mentioning the name."

"Is it that thing of fire, on the throne?" Sauron came to a pause as he stepped her foot forwards once more. The eyes he now commandeered shuffled back and forth thoughtfully and the nostrils he controlled flared.

"What throne?"

" _I had the strangest dream one time. Thinking on it though, I think you were there, and I think it was a memory wasn't it!_ " She grinned inwardly stuck behind the mortal vale of control. His pupils narrowed in sudden realization, memory and anger, but said nothing as he stomped her foot down and continued his paced walk forward.

" _You can see all my memories, and I think it would be only fair if I could see yours._ "

"You do not comprehend memory and time, as I do, witch." He said aloud once more with her voice sounding a venom filled hiss as he rounded her through a right leading alleyway. Three drunkards of indistinguishable alien origin waddled by them as he carried her body forward.

"My memory goes back thousands of years beyond your count. To a time before count even, when all there was to light the world were great lamps, before even the trees came into being, the trees that bore light. Before the lamps came into being and before the stars were cast out into the beyond."

" _What?_ "

"Precisely, witch." Sauron intoned clearly beginning to show through some frustration.

"You would not understand what you would see. As I have inferred already, witch of the stars, I do not wish to share my thoughts with you should I have no need to. They are my own."

" _Hardly fair seeing as you've all but pilfered and plundered my mind. My darkest and most secret moments of pain, pleasure, anger, jubilation. Those should be a private affair no?_ "

"If I cared for your memories beyond what information they held within I would be sure to tell you, witch. Thus far, I only care for your knowledge. Names, places, things, how and why things work, where they go, and how they got there. Your name, your secrets they flow like a trickle of water droplets through a torrential river bursting with the fall rains come down the mountains across the Anduin. Needless to say, I am numbed to your memories and thoughts in any other regard." Sauron spoke with a rumbling finality to him. Though he could perceive in her within his mind's eye roll her own ethereal eyes and shrug.

" _Certainly nearly not as fun. Yet, I managed to gleam what I saw...what was that? Who was that?_ "

"Who was whom?"

" _You know, the fire...I think it was fire, the figure whatever, on the throne? I heard a sound, like music, the most soothing music I've ever heard._ " her words grew dreamy, dreamlike and slowed, as her mind flew to what she had saw. He knew what it was but harbored no desire to think or speak on it.

"You would not understand. You managed to see, but a fraction of a memory. A point in time far beyond counted years and before light came out from the beyond into the world."

" _The world? Coruscant?_ "

"You fail to comprehend." Sauron muttered further as he continued on down this alleyway path. Noting as numbly as before the beings down it held vortexes of ill tidings and wills about them. Easily discernible by their stances and gazes. Orc like even, he thought them. Hardened by their petty experiences, this Force laid bare their seedier minds and unsociable natures, as did his own pure intuition. He had seen the rancid and slummed towns and cities, entire nations fallen to robbery, thievery and debauchery. Lack of coin and conscious, such was mortal kind.

" _Either way, it was a….pleasant experience your memory. Maybe I'll surprise you and get a few further sneak peaks._ " She smirked and Sauron did not reply causing her to internalize a frown of dissatisfaction.

" _Though I guess it did kind of get uglier near the end._ " She pressed on with exaggerated a weary sigh.

" _The music was interrupted by ugly sounds. You know like listening to some really good piece of music while some schutta sings her own rendition to the back of you? Thinking they can sing along and do just as good, but all they do is ruin it for everyone else._ " Sauron felt the eyes he controlled dart some.

"An unusually apt comparison." Again, darkly with her voice he intoned without elaborating. Her comparison forcing thoughts into his mind of what experiences she pulled from, and the image of the music coming to his fathomless mind, as the one who Arises in Might flashed before, before he cast the memory aside, beyond her or his own view.

"Alas, you shall contrive to loosen my tongue, as it were, however, you will find I have nothing to remark on history far beyond mortal memory. What you saw was an occurrence of ancient a time. Yet, you already figured as much. Leave it be there, witch."

" _Whatever._ " She finally scoffed haughtily. Only a moment followed between them as the Dark Lord envisioned her astral form look about with cocked and unsure a look.

" _Uh, I think you've taken one too many low turns._ "

"You think?" Sauron repeated.

" _Yeah this is one of the scummiest cantina its I've seen yet on Coruscant. I mean, not a big deal for us I suppose. Though if you want to keep a low profile I suggest we-_ "

"Looky here!"

" _.._ _leave._ " Her inward representation finished clearly exasperated. For his part Sauron came to a stop and turned heir shared body right, where his eyes perceived several beings. Three he knew from her memories to be devaronians, one was a human male, and the head of their party a green thing. Mannish in look with long glossy black hair that hung down the being's back from a single braid. His skin was a pale green, but Sauron could perceive scaly a complexion, and he knew then this creature held some relationship to lizards. Putrid really, so he thought in a moment of aesthetic overview. Though oddly this creature held quite symmetrically lined a body, proportion and facial features. Some manner of strange design for a being that walked and talked as a man.

" _Falleens. Careful around them, they have-_ "

"Strong pheromone control, and aesthetic design to their features and bodies in order to sway another into their desires, whatever that may be." Sauron spoke having in an instant received her knowledge of these creatures.

" _Again, unfair._ " he ignored her childish remark as this Falleen stepped into greater light, allowing the Dark Lord to perceive subtle ridge lines along this ones face leading back across the cranium and over the forehead.

"I haven't seen you round these parts before." The Falleen began and Sauron perceived an excess release of these pheromones.

" _This'll be rich._ " He heard Vica note with a laugh. Her body reacted to the chemical cocktail, but the Dark Lord felt nothing and so remained unfazed, his face blank, and head downward turned, eyes staring in upwards a manner in the dim light of this alleyway.

"Where are you from beautiful?"

"Oh please, give it a rest Xolak!" One of the devaronians called the Falleen with an apathetic wave of his hand, and clear disinterest.

"I'm merely being neighborly Krint." The Fallen announced with a plastered toothless smirk along his face. The other men, Sauron noted encircled him but did little else.

"So, where are you from, gorgeous?"

"Twice a compliment seems unnecessary does it not?" He retorted with dry and monotone a voice, and that caused this blue eyed alien to cock a curious brow. In fact all of them seemed a little stunned and looked between themselves.

" _Huh, you've got some good control there. I've had to deal with this mongrel race in the past, and it's always hazy work._ "

"How very sad." Sauron retorted inwardly so only she heard.

"I am of an order and creation above these chemical reactions. Such a thing seems quite pathetic really." Sauron almost seemed to mock, but Vica gave no reply. Only rolling her astral eyes and sneering.

"Hey now, compliment for a beautiful woman isn't a crime. I mean it can be, but we don't need any of that now do we?" This Xolak chuckled and dared to raise a black tipped hand and swipe at the golden hair atop Vica's head. Brushing it off to his left Sauron felt the nostrils he commanded flare, and brows curl inwards toward the bridge of the nose. Not only through her powers of the Force did he perceive this alien trying harder to bring them under his sway, but through his own intuitive powers and his being as a maia took note of the excessive release of energy into the air. Less an act of power or magic as some call it, and more a smokescreen, a salesman's pitch and a lie.

"I believe, you are what would be known as a 'walking talking stereotype.'" Sauron addressed this pathetic excuse for a criminal. The Falleen's eyes widened now and his hand dropped as he eyed the human next to him who in kind shrugged.

"A chaotic self expression of the dismal nature you bring wherever you tread. Such a waste, a life well wasted."

"Hey now you got a pretty big mouth for someone clearly in the wrong place schutta." Gone was the false endearment and charm. Now he bore a frustrated frown, with a glower of self confidence about him even as his pheromones still raged in the air. Twas a contest now, so Sauron sensed.

"Are we really doing this?" The same devaronian from before asked. His boredom more evident.

"Shut up!" Xolak commanded with a pointed claw. It caused the horned being to raise his hands apologetically.

"Good, now I'm willing to let that mouth of yours slide, but I'd need an apology to do so."

"Well it can keep sliding, just not with words." Another devaronian cackled and caused some of the fellows to flatly cackle unevenly. The Falleen, however, remained transfixed through the innuendo as the woman did not so much as move or flinch. Surely his men had even be feeling this?!

"A sad state, a sorry state. Pride, and arrogance, a condemnation for all such things made of flesh. Born of their mind, and festering in their heart. Craven thoughts and little power leads one to echo words far beyond their station. A little being you are."

"Yeah, not sure what all that stang means, but pretty sure this little schutta is insulting us again."

"Sounds like one an upper city dweller. In need of a lesson or two I think." Two of them, uncaring which ones, sounded off to Sauron.

"Yeah maybe," Xolak intoned eyeing her up and down.

"You're in my alleyway, little girl. This, the street over there, the corner over there, the walkway up there, all belong to me, and Black Sun."

"You say all this as though I am to be impressed. Alas, for thee I am not." As Sauron felt his wrath rise, he tipped his head to look him in the eyes with hers now made his, and the Falleen immediately went from wrathful fury to stunned horror.

"The kriff?!" He cursed and yanked his blaster out from some back pocket causing his men to do much the same by pure reflex.

"What in Corellia's-hells are you?!" He demanded as the eyes tinged in the light of fire, glowing and glowering cast their fell power onto him. An ebb of flames layered within those white orbs sent a thrill of danger and horror through this worm of a creature, and Sauron perceived then those nearby, two of his men also reeled in abject terror barely hidden beneath their thin veil of power.

" _Really_ _could've_ _expect_ _ed_ _better from Black Sun_ _these days_ _. Sadly where a man's loins take over they can hardly retain control of themselves. Targeted and easy prey they_ _all_ _become then._ " Vica intoned with a sense of knowing that Sauron did not pry towards.

"What are we doing Xolak?" One of his men asked, and the Falleen glanced his way, which was what Sauron had been waiting for.

"Hey!" He cried as her body flashed forwards. Her right hand grasped the barrel of the blaster and yanked it up towards the sky. His teethe barred in confusion and shock as those eyes held his gaze emotionless. His reeling mind was broken when he heard the whir of their blasters around him.

"Watch it! I'm standing right here you karking idiots!" They did not fire, but Sauron could now feel the unease and fear creep form within them outwards.

"One foul deed deserves another." Her voice tinged in trembling power spoke, and the Falleen opened his mouth to speak when he felt it.

"Stang!" he cried, as the blaster in his hands began to boil! The metal turned burning orange hot in just a second and he howled in pain that reverberated the alleyway. Civilians, citizens, the knowing of gangster rule scattered unwilling to take part in or see what wasn't their business. After all, they just thought it was another gangster business deal gone awry. Common in these parts.

"Force, shoot her n-" One yelled but her left hand rose at her side upwards and suddenly the heat come from her hand was made manifest around her, and a volcanic storm erupted so it felt. A current of air flowing down atop her head and outwards around her in a circle save her targeted prey in the Falleen.

Their screams joined in a chorus, and their bodies were in an instant wrapped in broiling heat as their clothes erupted in flames and the metals upon their bodies grew hotter and hotter pushing through cloth, flesh and bone. They ran, as ants assaulted by the giants above them. Their screams a thing of horrific wonder. Some leapt in their madness hundreds if not thousands of feet still burning as winds tore at them. Others rammed into walls, falling to their back and writhing as the heat turned them thusly to piles of ash. All as those burning eyes remained fixed on the Falleen whose hands were melting away. His terror manifest as even the pain no longer registered and he realized the error of his actions.

"No lament I sense shall be sung for your passing." The words were booming with some unnatural power and not one this alien felt could come from a human's vocal chords.

"Swallowed by the nothingness, know that there is nothing there in the void, only-" Her hand flashed and pressed palm to his chest igniting him in a howling inferno that consumed him, loosed a scream for him, then cast him to the winds.

"Death." Thus silence fell upon the walkway, and not a man to witness it. Well, not a man, but Sauron did tilt her head left as he noted a small floating thing with a light cast upon their shared form.

" _Now that looked like fun!_ " She hissed blissfully relishing in the death cast there just then.

"We were watched." Sauron intoned with her voice. For then a set of four speeders to round the corner from either wide of the alley towards them. Sauron remained fixed as they hummed and whirred sending some debris flying. Only taking a second or so longer for them to fall to the adjacent plots lining the alley for speeders to make quick stops at.

Come from within them came at least a dozen of those white clad men Vica called clones. Their blasters came up, as he knew them as, and pointed toward him. A threat of execution he knew it to be from past experience, but hardly worth his time. Especially as from one speeder he noticed two men. One garbed in a reddened suit and another in a dull brown teetering on gray in color. They were much the same, well tended and clean, matching suited shirts and leggings with small placards upon their breasts indicating some manner of rank or prestige. All information taken from Vica's memory.

"I'll handle this Vandron." The one in reddish colors said turning to the other man. He nodded and remained seated within their shared speeder. The one who spoke climbed out and gracefully, or as gracefully as he could marched towards Sauron and Vica. A brisk undertone in every step he made as his eyes darted around to the subtle hint of burning smells wafting this place, and the pile of still molten armor and metal scattered about.

"Greetings….my Lord." This man spoke and bowed at the hip. Sauron noted a strip of whitened hair among the otherwise black locks.

" _One of dear Lord Sidious' Republic lackeys._ " Vica spit within.

"I am Armand Isard, I work personally for the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. I believe you've met." He confirmed what Vica said.

"Indeed." Sauron intoned with dulled a look to the face he sported.

"Yes." Armand waved his left hand out and motioned it downward. Causing the troopers to lower their blasters though their ready stances did not change.

"I understand you saw fit to….leave his Excellency's temporary residence made available to yourself."

"I shall not be shackled to some dead abandoned domain of metal." Sauron replied coolly and simply.

"Of course, my Lord, of course." Armand placated with a raised and apologetic hand.

"The Chancellor wishes to extend his apologies, but insists you come with me. To meet with him of course. Where I am more than sure more accommodating quarters could, no shall, be found for you." Sauron studied the man a moment in silence. His eyes, burning and unnatural as they were betraying no such thought before he spoke with her voice.

"Very well."

"Excellent!" Armand heaved a clearly unexpected sigh, as he cleared his throat and motioned Sauron to make for the speeder containing the other man who had watched the exchange thoughtfully.

" _Really?! Just like that?! Can't we not be I the presence of that old waste of a Sith Lord?! I say we go out and do what we need to do to gain that power you claimed to want!_ "

"Better to utilize the resources of another to further your own goals, witch." Sauron reprimanded her internally as their shared body methodically made for and entered the speeder without so much as a word to this Vandron. Who in kind turned his head forwards and said nothing to them, as the troopers marched back tot their speeders.

"Nevertheless, I have need of access to information."

" _What kind of information?_ " Vica asked clearly pouting the end to their little trek, even through her earlier complaints.

"All kinds, from all walks and manner. I am of the stock of Aulë. Whatever I touch, and whatever I see I learn to craft. Such it has always been in my nature, such shall it always be. In order to build for myself a new base of power to draw I shall need access to knowledge. I shall require transport."

" _To where?_ "

"Home." Sauron intoned internally as Armand waved a lazy hand to their driver, another trooper, and the speeder gave a small lurch and lifted off the ground.

"There are things, items, resources, and pools of power to take advantage of across a 'peaceful' Middle-Earth."

" _As long as you don't get me stuck there again! Over a year there and I've had my fill._ " She scoffed.

"Of course. Firstly I shall sift through your mind, and correlate what I see with what I can find here upon this Coruscant."

" _Great, a nice little school lesson for the Dark Lord!_ " Again she scoffed.

" _Any subject in particular I can look forward to?_ "

"Cloning." Was all he said.

* * *

 **L's** **Note:** Hey guys! let's get the usual out of the way. Any grammar issues, point them out and I'll fix them, and reviews are not only welcome but deeply desired for my sake and that of the ACTUAL writer's. Well he claims to not care anymore, but I think I can make him care if I show him the show of support you guys have given. As another note to clarify I am NOT the writer of this story. It's still all Lord Exar Kun, I am merely taking over responsibilities of posting and monitoring. he simply has lost interest in seeing people lambast his work and him personally. Can't say I blame him but to the four or so people who did send me messages, LOL you are pathetic little losers aren't you? Blocked, ignored and hence forth regarded as little d**ked morons less than contemptible. But do please ignore my saltiness folks. :D

A very wordy chapter, but important to the story! Needn't you all worry or question we've got a hell of a long way and much more to say/go! Till the next!


	3. Shadows of Coruscant

**Chapter 3**

 **Shadows of Coruscant**

The night had come and doused Coruscant in what would have surely been utter darkness were it not for the countless streams of lights. Born of the endless traffic, airspeeders and ships of greater make and renown coming and going across the capitol. Or, the lights that streamed from the spires and buildings that shone out and alerted all to the lives that remained active within them. Counted among those lights, Palpatine could now add his office. Sure, his office rarely ever cut the lights. After all he held an adjoining residence to it, so it was really up to him. Though he tended to think there was a subtle political message to be had in never cutting the power to his office. A silly, and dreamy ideal that so long as one light remained on within the heart of the Republic that government would remain. It was a funny thing to think of. Indeed it brought a wry smirk to his aged features, but was quickly removed thereafter. None knew just what lay and had lain at the heart of this Republic for years. Corruption, bureaucracy, toadies and withered prunes, or what he supposed should be called men and women of name and credits to by their seats into power. To remain lavish and keep those around them and themselves lavish in life. It was even to him despicable. Democracy often times played the part of a dictatorship thumbing its nose to the openly autocratic. Instead of a single ruler they rather allow there to be dozens if not hundreds to muddy everything, slow it down and cripple it. Yes, Palpatine knew what he was, relished who he was, but he could think back to the earliest days of his political life under Plagueis' auspicious movements and plans. He could recall how dull politics made him, and yet he was so good at it. No….no in honesty politics didn't dull him. What dulled him was how much better at the game he was compared to those toadies, those men and women of higher birth who had to pay lip service to a host of fools across this Republic for their seats. Ah, but he was allowing his mind to wonder. Shaking himself of such things he loosed a single sigh as he came before a doorway that led into a private meeting hall connected to his office and residential unit. He had an important meeting to attend to. Off the official schedule of course.

Placing his right hand over a small metal plate near the door and upon a central button there the doorway slid open revealing the expected room. Within it was the usual aesthetic of crimson coloring both along the floor and walls accentuated by dull gray linings and blackened décor. A wide crescent shaped viewport lay to his right and revealed the glittering nightlife of Coruscant, and to his right within the room was another wide entrance that led out to the working half of his dual office/residence. Dead center to him though along the wide end was a table. Black and marble looking, imposing and made with the best credits could afford. Adjacent on either side were two equally dark and matching seats, and the further ends were single seats. One of which was currently occupied to his right.

Palpatine stepped himself forward and the doorway slid behind him with a slight thrum of noise. He cast a glance right and tipped his head cordially, politically as ever, and placed a smile along his features. There meeting his gaze was a fiery one, both literal and figurative. They held an unnatural swirl of what seemed to be fire surrounding a reptiles diamond pupil, while the gaze watched him intently otherwise. To what end or purpose he did not know. The Force around this creature was a mess. A swirled of the dark side and some shadowy mist that it could neither probe nor penetrate. It was both invigorating, for rarely had Palpatine ever met someone he did not discern within moments of their meeting, but still concerning. He knew this being desired similarly to himself. Power was its own reward of course, and with the power it already held, it gave him enough evidence to play his hands calmly, coolly. He had to be careful, just like the days far gone now under the first weeks of Plagueis' tutelage.

"I do hope your prior residence caused you no undo discomfort." Palpatine began as he walked over to his left near to the opposite facing chair that would level him towards this creature wrapped in the flesh of a human woman.

"Had you told the men watching you of any desire I could have seen it done for you. There was no need for you to carelessly stroll through the depths of Coruscant. A stinking place as it is and all." He feigned a political laugh as he took his seat and folded his hands into his lap. The woman's face showed no outward sign of emotion even as the eyes remained transfixed onto him. It was then that Palpatine noted the flesh was pale, as it had been on Korriban, even if it did appear more….'put together,' than even then. It was clean, and the hair she had seemed more lively. Yet, that paleness, that distinct lack of color seemed to spread across her. Similar he supposed to what the dark side did to one who lay enthralled in its power for too long, or in perpetuity. It made him wonder if that woman had damaged her body with the dark side then, or was this creature doing this to her? Curious all the same.

"After all…." Palpatine began again having noted the lack of vocalized response from the creature.

"Those eyes of yours may be off-putting to some. Aliens have all manner of look and appearance to them. Some can even shape shift such as a shi'ido. Yet, rarely does someone who carries themselves in the look of a human woman show such eyes. Forgive me, but are they necessary?" Palpatine probed and received a curious cock of the woman's head.

"I do not understand your question." The voice was feminine. Yet, the Force carried a thrumming undertone that he doubted anyone but the most adept in the Force could sense. Even still it was rough and terse in manner.

"Well I am just curious!" Palpatine began with a cordial laugh.

"I had assumed back upon Korriban that you could shift your form into whatever you so desired. The eyes seem as though a big clue as to your...unnatural essence."

"Ah the mortal perception of what is and is not 'unnatural.'" The being smiled a smug thing and Palpatine felt himself recline backwards. Indeed it had been some time since another being had made their sense of self superiority clear to him. Rarely indeed since his coming into the Chancellorship.

"My eyes, yes I suppose I could change them should I desire." The woman's eyelids shut and reopened and were a sudden shade of brilliant gray. They shut again and reopened the vision of fire and darkness.

"Yet, I am not beholden to some deluded vision of normalcy. Here among the uncounted stars and billions of lives plainly perceptible through vision alone if not the powers you wield I am not so odd a thing. Surely a species….you call them 'near-humans' exist in which their eyes 'evolved' differently? Should the need arise for me to hide my being then it shall be." The being intoned and Palpatine noted their use of common phrasing in the galaxy.

"I see you've picked up on same terminology for our little galaxy."

"'Little' is an understatement. This galaxy is a living sea, a vast ocean of darkness dotted with many a world. Many things have yet been made revealed unto me. Curious is the great measure of the world as of yet." The last sentence was barely audible though Palpatine heard it nonetheless.

"Hmm, perhaps it is merely the normalcy of it all that dulls me to the true magnificence of the galaxy. Or, the universe for that matter! After all we have tens of thousands of years of knowledge and history to our one galaxy, and yet beyond us lay billions more. Who knows to what beings and creatures come from them?"

"A truth you speak." The being intoned again meeting his gaze with its own from across their dark dividing table.

"As I spoke of upon that desert world you sought to place me, I have access to the mind of the witch. Her knowledge is my own all I need is pick through it, and done so I have. Several times in fact."

"Well, I suppose that does help lessen the need to acquaint you with the wider galaxy. Have you discovered anything of interest?" Again he probed and the being seemed dulled in expression as ever.

"Nothing of interest. Your sciences and customs, the litany of them that pervade this vast collection of glittering stars and burning suns, are perhaps interesting. Yet, they seem bound in vacuums. They hardly advance, they do not change, 'evolution' does not carry on and it would see all the universe is stagnant." Palpatine cocked a curious brow, but the being was not yet done.

"I have existed longer than your perception of time could allow. I've seen the raising of pillars of light, their downfall, and the coming of trees bounding with warmth and light anew. Only to then be shown the sun and the moon. I find them curiosities now, knowing what I know. Yet, even now I can sense you do not quite understand my words. I have seen the coming of the houses of the elves and the first dwarven clans. They have changed, multiplied, contracted, murdered, waged war and the world sundered itself beneath the power of war. A War of Wrath and fire. Do I find your galaxy particularly unique?" The feminine features smirked wryly.

"Perhaps in only how many variances of those same mortal customs that writhe chaotically amongst the darkened mists between these worlds. I've learned their titles, some of them at least. Twi'lek, Togruta, Geonosian, Kaleesh, Falleen, Anomid, Bith, Chiss, Duros, Dug, Mon Calamari, Quarren, Trandoshan, Zeltron and on and on." Her hand had risen and swirled in the air in exasperated boredom so it seemed.

"Well, that is somewhat disappointing. Though I can see your point." Palpatine offered in diplomatic fashion.

"The galaxy is filled with meaningless lifeforms. All rummaging through the filth of existence trying to scrape their way by. All seemingly in belief they are owed a comfortable existence but all too weak to take what it is they desire."

"Part of your Sith philosophy no doubt." It was a statement and Palpatine chuckled as he nodded. Some of his outward facade diminishing.

"Through strength I gain Power. Through Power, Victory. It is as simplistic as it is revolutionary. The beings of this world, and the billions around expect of other men and women to do for them what they are unwilling or incapable of doing themselves. It is a sign of weakness."

"Weakness? Weakness is a concept born of those who inflate their own abilities." The being countered.

"Chaos is more apt a response to what I spoke of earlier. Weakness is a matter of perception of those who believe themselves to be above their fellow mortal. As a maia I am lesser than a vala, but that is not perception that is truth and thus fact. Give rise to the heart, and the fires of the bellies of even the most archaic and tepid of man and you can see unleashed a beast with the ferocity for death and war as that of a drake of old. Weakness is not a concept I find common in this world, it is the gnarled chaos by which we must exist in. Even if I should use the term weakness, and define weakness in mortal speak it is not the same as one would have believe were the words borne of your mouth. To me weakness is chaos, and chaos is abhorrent." Ah! Palpatine smirked. Now he had gained some insight to this creature's view of things. Sure he still didn't understand what he meant in full. Especially at the thought of whatever a 'maia' and 'vala' was, but he gleamed something. That was progress.

"True. Even if you do not see weakness in the way I do, or those like me do, I can agree to the validity of your point chaos does reign supreme in the galaxy. It has for...well since its foundation. We.…'mortals' have that predicament, or predilection. To fight, and to swim through the 'vast sea' of stars and simply exist."

"Without reason, and without purpose." Again the creature seemed to give more of his viewpoint. It made Palpatine beam internally as he finally caught onto what seemed to be a neurotic disdain of the mortal world. Were it of any use to him? That remained to be seen.

"Do tell me, if you do not mind of course-" Palpatine began shifting the topic some in tone before word.

"What do you think of Coruscant? I imagine it is quite different from your world." Palpatine was sure to use the term 'your' in order to inflate this creature's domineering personality. At the same time he produced a small data chip from his robes and inserted it into a small console beneath the table before him. The creature eyed him for a moment before turning towards the far off viewport to the endless streams of Coruscant's glittering night.

"You speak truth in that way. This 'planet' this Coruscant is unlike anything yet shown across all of Arda. Even the far western shores do not harbor such spires of many number and varying grandeur and rotting decay." Those burning eyes seemed momentarily distant before refocusing on Palpatine.

"In many ways the creations and measure of that which is built here eclipses the finest of creations made of elf or dwarf, and yet they fail to capture the same awe in others. The accomplishments made here, and in the images seen in the mind of this woman of distant worlds are wondrous, as they are common, as I spoke before. I would need many a lifetime yet to see to them myself. To give you opinion from a yet unfinished view and research of my own would be faulty. In short I find it as marvelous as it is tame and prosaic." Palpatine smirked, again noting this creature had a somewhat dull view of things. Though considering how old it seemed to indicate it was perhaps it was simply dulled and world weary. Ironic in a way, but perhaps endless discoveries in a galaxy or indeed the whole universe could help keep one from losing interest in life. He certainly didn't expect to lose interest in all the as of yet untouched discoveries of the universe himself.

"Hmm, well considering your venture out into its depth was but a small dower of its true grandeur, perhaps in time you will come to appreciate its magnificence more?"

"Perhaps." The feminine voice agreed.

"I had seen some of the world you came from." Palpatine continued on snapping the small console beneath the table where his chip had been inserted. In the central holoconsole upon the table a small whir sounded out. A beam of glinting blue came to life and appeared before the both of them came images that led the creature's eyes to sharpen.

"It is quite an agrarian world. Though its architecture in some regions is astounding I should admit." Palpatine remarked with a chuckle as an image appeared of a multi-tiered city of seven walls and levels embedded into the tip end of a mountain range. One the creature recognized as a sneer formed along the features it wore.

"The White City, Minas Tirith." It remarked and Palpatine nodded recalling the name.

"Yes, and despite its archaic society the engineering that must have gone into these structures, these cities is quite astounding. I should perhaps tour your home world one day, and take in its sights personally." As he spoke the image shifted to one of a great black tower that rose into the air. Surrounding it was a circle of broken and torn walls, and its grounds were flooded in murky waters laced in dirt.

"Orthanc."

"I am informed that the city is surrounded by err….'walking trees.'" To that the creature callously laughed.

"Ents are no trees. They are creatures much like what you know as Zelosians. Though they do not resemble men, they are living plant life. Given task to tend to forests, nurture trees and tend the garden of Arda. They are a failing race, and in this coming Age I portend they will cease to be part of the living world. Such is the way of all things wondrous before the chaos of mortality." Though this Sauron showed himself to hold no love for these….plant beings, his derision towards mortals seemed stronger. Perhaps even something fantastical that stood against him, or was disliked of him, was of higher stature and regard than the mortal aspects of his world. Interesting indeed…..

"Hmm, I see. Well then I should be quick to add their names to the Senate Library and that of the Library of the Republic." The creature nodded its worn head and said nothing more as the image again shifted to a new holographic image. This one showing a massive landscape. Its outer borders lined in sharpened jagged rocks that even when shown in their blue hologram hue one could sense the blackened tips and color of. Encasing this landscape were lines, rows of mountains as jagged and tooth like as the small rocks that clung to their wall faces. While these mountains lay on the edge of what seemed to be the most massive sinkhole one could imagine. For miles and miles the land had seemingly fallen into the earth and had become wrested from its foundations. To this, Sauron showed a measure of intrigue, but so too did another callous smirk cross the lips it wore.

"Mordor has indeed fallen. Not just in sense and spoken word, but so too did the foundations of what I built come crashing down in the loss. A failure indeed, and one that shall see ill turn met with another, and dare myself to say a far grander one. Too many wounds have men, elves, dwarves, and now witless halflings imparted onto me! Their debts increase by the age." He simmered lowly, and Palpatine noted still.

"My, so this is the place I've read so much about? 'Mordor.' What a harsh name for a place. Reminds me of Mustafar."

"Often places such as Mordor gain their names from those who reside therein. Orcs, and uruks. Lowly goblins and towering ologs. Mordor was ill fated in manner and look long before I came upon that land. I merely took what it had to offer and gave it purpose."

"Pray tell, what was that purpose"

"A land as rich as Mordor was, would be wasted by those who know not the means of industry and utilizing the resources gifted onto you through the foundations set long before. The molten rivers of Orodruin fed armies with metal armor and weapons of war. The walls of Mordor protected it along three of its four frontiers and the fourth lay a land vast in men subservient to the Great Eye, my Eye." The hand rose and lazily pointed to one of those smoldering unnatural flames.

"The ash and fertilizing deposits of an endlessly living volcano of great and tremendous wrath and power as Orodruin gave rise to some of the most fertile fields in all of Middle-Earth. Those who know not the means by which crops are grown, seeds sown, and plants raised would imagine a barren land for all the eye, and would be aghast in their stupidity for the bounties of crop southern Nurn produced for my armies. For within Mordor I set down a nation sustainable by its own product. Lands vast to live in though rugged and harsh. Food aplenty born of enriched waters and soil from volcanic dust, and weapons and metal enough to industrialize armies five times over, and over again! Within Mordor I built no paradise, but indeed a bastion in the formation of a nation."

"A marvel to be sure." Palpatine gave accolade.

"Yet, it was not enough?" A potentially dangerous retort, but Palpatine wrapped himself in the dark side, and watched as the feminine face turned numb, and the eyes hardened as the flames that seemed to warp about the blackened diamonds that were pupils swirled more dramatically. They turned slowly upon Palpatine and refocused to him.

"Arrogance."

"Pardon?"

"Arrogance is a factor one is hard pressed to fully account for, Dark Lord. When one allows themselves too great a measure of it despite their grandeur they are liable to make mistakes. When one accounts for assailing armies, one chooses thus to wrap themselves behind mountains as great unassailable walls. When one accounts for famine, one feeds the earth with rich ash ear a great inland sea of clear waters. When one accounts for the need to arm your hordes one places themselves upon the choking slopes of a mountain that spews an endless lake of metals and rock from which to gain those battlements and wears! Yet, when one is assailed by two fat halflings from across the entire continent led by a gangly creature who dares to think your precious weapon his own, there is little defense one can muster to even fathom such a thought! In my arrogance I thought little of their design to destroy the weapon, the power I had gifted onto the Ring!" Her right hand slammed as a fist into the table, and a great reverberation sounded not only from the table but from within the room. Palpatine cocked a curious brow and kept his composure even as he more heard than felt what sounded like the air around him squealing in pain. An unnatural hold echoed as pressure around him and the lights within the room dimmed as though chased by the power and shadow of this creature. The sneer upon its features took a moment to soften and recompose, and the hand fell from the table, and body slumped back into the chair. An intake of breath trough the nostrils followed and as quickly as that slithering shadow seemed to flow from her body, it receded out of mind and out of sight as the lights returned and the room ceased vibrating.

"Well.." Palpatine began, and made sure to keep his tone level and seemingly unaffected even if he was awed by the display of power not born of the Force. He idly flecked aside imaginary dust from the table and folded his hands atop one another thereafter.

"You needn't be so concerned with what becomes of that world. At least not for the near future I should think. Here we can parcel out new opportunities for you." The eyes opened and returned to Palpatine.

"You speak in much the same way the witch did when she came to my world. The desire for powers unknown to you. It is like gold to a dragon. Men have ever been desiring of it." Again, Palpatine felt he was missing some context but ignored it as best he could.

"It does have the desired effect of allowing those with it to turn a planet, a star system, a sector, or even the whole galaxy to their whims." Palpatine smiled dreamily.

"Set order to that chaos you speak of. At least in our own ways. The Republic I manage is stagnant, dying. An ancient beast that can no longer support its own weight. Weighed down in part due to squabbling delegates, politicians and...those who have special interests in the functions of government to meet their ends. By 'ends' of course one means their pocket books." Another sharp sarcastic laugh was elicited from Palpatine.

"'Republic.'" This Sauron seemed to test saying the word aloud.

"A strange concept."

"Are there no such forms of government on your world?"

"Not in the manner that this Galactic Republic functions. There are townships where councils meet of elected men and women. There are mayors who make generalized decisions for dwellings like that of the Shire. Yet, Lords and Kings reign supreme. The Empire of Rhûn, The Kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan, and of long fallen Arnor or even Angmar. The dwarven Kingdoms of which there were many, and the elves in spite of their eloquent and high mannered natures too hold onto trappings of singularly decided kingdoms and lands. Gondolin, Lindon, the Woodland Realm…...Doriath…." Palpatine didn't speak but he did sense a shift through the Force. Another sour disposition crossed the features Sauron wore for an instant before fading. Some far off memory no doubt.

"You seek obviously to concentrate power. Not only in that which you wield by wave of hand and spoken word."

"Correct." Palpatine nodded with a firm smirk. Again some of his outward facade dropping as he did so.

"The witch sought such power, and one could argue that she received it in ways she did not intend or perceive. She would argue this I am sure."

"That reminds me," Palpatine began again shifting the conversation slightly towards an intrigue he had.

"Is that woman, Vica, is she still with us?" The body cocked its head curiously, and Palpatine noted in a split second the eyes blinked and when they opened they were the dull and common brown hue of many a human being.

"Oh, I am quite here, 'Darth Sidious.'" She spat his way, and the Force made a clear and sudden shift. Palpatine noted the presence that rippled from the body was now more common of humans. The dark side readjusted and as it began to supersede the other indiscernible power that flowed from the body.

"Never in a billion years would I have imagined myself to meet the renowned master of my master and find him to be the Supreme karking Chancellor! What a shock, what a surprise, what a joke!" She kept on going and Palpatine sighed contemptibly and quite loudly with politically timed derision.

"My my, indeed I feel I should apologize to myself for even bothering to ask if you were indeed still among the realm of the conscious. Ever do you seek to endear yourself, madam Masted." Palpatine openly derided now, and she smirked.

"I only seek to impress you, false Sith Lord."

"'False?'"

"Oh indeed! Never would I have imagined a Sith Lord, let alone THE Dark Lord of the Sith to hide as a coward among the rats and weeds he seeks to destroy! Perchance maybe you're a plant of some grand conspiracy to destroy the Sith?"

"Now that is conspiratorial reaching beyond the likes of even the most foolish HoloNet news anchor." Palpatine laughed as he again brushed aside imagined dust upon his sleeves this time.

"Hmm, maybe." She offered flatly.

"Still if nothing else it means you're a coward! How Dooku could ever follow your lead while you sit here in the highest position of power on the galaxy and he leads the Confederacy I will never know."

"Indeed, you never will." Palpatine shot back evenly.

"I told Dooku you were an uncontrollable madwoman, and behold I am proven correct. Your emotions are wild and unkempt. Your shameful display of wanton desire for power and no means of regulating it or seeking to attain such without losing your mind in the meantime are testament alone to your lack of planning and finesse." She recoiled in her seat but her shoulders rolled and she seemed ready to pounce.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were-"

"Such is the manner of rabid dogs of many a variance in the galaxy." He kept going as though she had not spoken, and in bored monotone.

"You remind me of the ancient Sith. Such as those under Vitiate. Many of whom were nothing more than blunt instruments to live and do a set few things. Wage a war, maybe win a battle here, contribute to a planetary conquest there, kill your fellow student here and there. You lack any sort of strategic planning or adaptability beyond 'hit it' and 'hit it harder.'" He snidely mocked in open laughter.

"You piece of-"

"Look at me for example." Again he cut her off, and noticeably her face reddened in uncontrolled fury.

"I not only manage the war on the part of the Republic, but so too do I command the leader of the Confederacy." He laughed a one both sinister and adulating.

"I alone dictate who wins, who loses, who lives, and who dies. Nothing gets past me, and I see all intelligence. What Separatist fleet strikes there within the Inner-Rim, and what Republic counterattack will be launched into the Mid-Rim? Oh, and who lives and dies on the part of the governments! That I do rather enjoy, for you see, little girl, the galaxy is full of those with egos greater than the repository of their own mass. Men and women, and every alien thing in between that seeks power and uses the Confederate cause to do so. They can die so easily and be martyred so excellently by a Jedi task force. A Republic senator whose ideals and ideas find themselves on the side of history where one can count them a true believer, suddenly finds a bomb has exploded in their spire residence. Gasp!" He spoke in further mockery.

"It must have been a terrorist act committed by a Separatists sympathizer! Let us then enforce greater restrictions on who moves when and where, how and why. Let us root out the rot of subversives and relocate the raucous and undesirable. For you see, Vica, I am not a blunt object such as yourself. Rather," He smiled wickedly.

"I am the knife in the dark. Casting no shadow, but reaching out as one over the entire galaxy. I alone wield power over it all, and my will becomes law at a turn of my whim. Your master, Dooku, even he has failed to realize the level of puppetry he has sold himself into. Years, decades of his live wasted in service to the Jedi Order. Only to then, in his vanity believe himself greater than himself and seek to undo 'corruption.' A laugh, and joke that is! He has become nothing but an ideal that's very foundation is wrapped within that same corruption!" Palpatine's eyes dared to show a hint, but a glinting flash of what lay beneath. Not only in the joy he took in revealing his true self, but also in the harsh yellow glow the dark side gave unto those embedded within its folds. In kind Vica gave him one of her most vile glares, with lips twisted in disgust, though seeming indirect and unsure. One found it hard to deny his claims when laid so bare before them.

At last he feigned a heavy sigh, rolled his shoulders and leaned back into his seat placing his fingers against one another in thoughtful and peaceful a look.

"Alas, you are but a child. With a child's understanding of what power is, and how to wield it. Now do please allow me to return to speaking with your new 'master,' woman. The adults certainly have more important matters to attend to than whatever drivel you wish to spit." Her mouth opened and right hand rose in twisted manner. Looking as though ready to reach across and choke the elderly politician, or use the Force to attempt to do so. Yet, she paused and her hand fell back atop the table with a slump and. Her mouth closed, and her eyes remained fixed on Palpatine who bore no sign of intimidation. Though her look softened, and her face twisted to that of a feral grin. She said nothing, but closed her eyes, and when they reopened they were no longer of natural human manner. To that end Palpatine did make note of her sudden switch in demeanor.

"I am terribly sorry you are stuck in that body with so vile a woman. I had told Dooku to be rid of her sooner rather than later. However, I fear the old fool forms something of attachments with his various apprentices to varying degrees. The same issue has occurred before with others. Notably of the female gender, but I needn't go on with-"

"I must return to Arda." Palpatine paused, both being cut off, and taken aback by the sudden turn of conversation.

"Pardon?"

"My world, I must return to it and gather elements necessary for my recuperation. In power, and in force." Well, Palpatine thought it quaint this Sauron didn't even bother mincing words toward its intent.

"Well..." Palpatine began having to take but a moment to center himself.

"That is possible, I would suppose. Though I do have to wonder, what would you need from a world so backwards as yours that you cannot gain here in the wider galaxy? Assuredly you know there is greater means of warfare? Greater power is to be had in one blaster pistol, as uncivil a weapon as it may be, when compared to those unseemly swords and spears your foul little creatures carried with them. Though," Palpatine went on feigning a new thought coming to him as he gave this creature sly a glance.

"Perhaps another and one might say more prosaic artifact is sought after? Something of power? Someone of use?" The creature returned to its seat from when Vica had rose. It remained fixed, in deadpan expression as ever, upon Palpatine. Those burning spheres for eyes squinted, and again the expression was turned to one of an amused thin smirk.

"Do you wish to gain more power, Supreme Chancellor?" To this Palpatine shrugged slightly. Showing his answer in how his lips curled into a smirk of his own.

"Who doesn't desire more power, Lord Sauron?" He echoed the use of formal title.

"Though it also depends on what kind of power one can gain. Or, better still, what kind of power someone is offered."

"Then you do understand." Sauron replied happily.

"Power of the flesh, of the spirit, of the words you speak that echo out unto the word and command those to do thy bidding is oft born of the power you wield through the control of pawns. No great leader leads but his own mouth." Sauron had raised one of his hands and lazily ran it beneath the woman's mouth he wore.

"I have seen your clones, and these droids of yours. I admit I am impressed by both, but find your droids far more intriguing."

"Really?" Palpatine was genuinely intrigued by that. Considering most analysts considered the Clone Army superior, if out-manned by that of the limitlessness that was the Confederate Droid Armies.

"Indeed. They both of their uses, flaws, shortcomings, and superior points to them. Yet, I find their service dubious." Palpatine noted he did not elaborate on why he preferred the droids, but nonetheless, found the line of conversation interesting if obviously leading.

"You have obviously seen my servants."

"I have."

"Then you've also seen what creatures of war also lay within my service."

"If by creatures you mean those whom had, then yes I've seen them." Palpatine corrected the present to past tense, which seemed to do nothing for this Sauron's demeanor or mood. He hardly seemed to have noticed Palpatine's choice of words. Or, perhaps he had and he was more skilled at masking than Palpatine ave him credit? Interesting all the same.

"Then it is easy for one to then assume it is that I wish to return to Arda for the purpose of removing my servants from that world. If indeed it has been rung throughout the world that the power in the east has fallen, then my beasts and orcs will soon annihilate themselves, or be hunted into oblivion. In time even their memories will be forgotten much as that of the elves. Let it be then, but if I should take them, or those whom I deem most worthy far from that world, and take careful planning to heart once more; no longer bound by the need to find my….weapon, I should now have the time to perfect my orc breeds." Palpatine found his terminology of 'weapon' odd. He knew full well about this Ring, and recalled even Sauron himself had mentioned it in the past. Still, he also held onto that terminology for future use.

"Where then, do you propose to put such vile creatures? Certainly nowhere civil!" Palpatine laughed.

"Do you mean to tell me of the uncounted….billions of worlds within this galaxy there lay not one? One where the lands of unpopulated, or its people of….little concern? Where food cannot be made aplenty? Where industry may not begin to thrive?"

"Oh, most certainly I am sure there's a world out I the great expanse of the galaxy without importance where such a collective of creatures could make their living and multiply. Even here in the Core Worlds we discover new worlds by the year. A galaxy is not something so simply mapped as a river or mountain range." That too was chosen in mockery, but again Sauron showed no hint of notice. That slightly bothered Palpatine now who only barely allowed his mouth to inch into a frown. However, when Sauron gave no reply and the space between them grew slightly heavy Palpatine cleared his throat and returned to leaning his hands along the table.

"What is an apt question is what am I to gain from such an endeavor?" To that the woman's face twisted again into a knowing smirk.

"Then we've come to it at last. Assuredly one does not barter believing one to gain all and the other nothing?"

"No….but that is the goal of each barterer I've met."

"Indeed." Sauron agreed, and again Palpatine felt as though they both understood one another in some manner then in that moment.

"My thralls, servants and beasts, they follow none. Even the orc, they fail to form any cohesive means of survival unless one with the will to command them comes into being. Even then such a thing is not so easy to find among the will of men and elves. To dominate, to truly command through will and impart that is something unique to those who control their spiritual selves. A fact men fail to fully grasp."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The word I believe used by men is 'magic.' Men and others such as the dwarves who do not wield it in great a fashion as well." Sauron 'elaborated' but Palpatine was still not sure what this had to do with their prior conversation.

"Oft it has been remarked by men that what the elves accomplish by works of their wills and minds; the towering trees they so love, the swords which sing when thrust through the air, whose metal can restrain or harm the wraith and barrow wight, whose voices can repel enemies, and whose songs sing some into deepened slumbers even through the veil of their own great power, lusts and vanity." Again another far off look formed in those unnatural eyes of Sauron, but in the next instant was gone. Sauron gave Palpatine another look. The black diamonds of his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"What you gain from my venture is very little. Yet, I too gain so very little. However, that is why the word 'investment' exists."

"Please elaborate." Palpatine beckoned invitingly.

"Should I return into the world of Arda, fall upon Middle-Earth I will be but a shadow crept through the woods and under mountain holds. It will take some time to gather to myself thrall of worthy power and purpose. Orcs and Uruks who can be made use of, and whose breeding stock hold some merit. So too should the Ologs be brought to me. Lesser and greater I will have use for them all, and yet in time the lesser must be in whole replaced. My lieutenants…..my Nazgûl they too shall return to me, but it will require patience and no small measure of great willpower and spirit. They were bound to it, but only because they are bound to me."

"Thus far I hear of what needs to be done in the manner to which it serves yourself." Sauron was quiet a moment longer before speaking again.

"Power. My power and that of lesser mortal-kinds can be produced from the spirit. My spirit differs from your own, for I retain ëala while you retain fëa. In that sense it is harder for those such as you to fully utilize the power that lay therein. However," He paused and eyed Palpatine again in silence.

"When awakened to it, even a man can learn to utilize some of what you would call 'magic.' I can teach some of this to you. Alongside this other power those like yourself wield, the Force, you would wield a new level of power. Born of both body and then your soul."

"If I help you?"

"Help is so strong a word." Though the terminology certainly seemed snide he spoke it in such monotone Palpatine was slightly thrown off center.

"Should I command it I could see fit to level all within this building with what little bit of my spirit remains intact. Bound by this body, itself undying now, I could slay all who would seek to fell me, for this body is bound by the magic of both fëa and now ëala. Palpatine did his best to hide his glance, but still his eyes chanced it and looked to that simple ring upon Vica's left hand. Noting it now seemed to retain the faintest of glows only noticeable if one were to look upon it with interest.

"Yet, such a thing would leave my presence known to those I would not desire to know. This 'Skywalker' irritant. His master, and this Order Knights seem a troublesome lot. Even beyond my world there are those who would ever seek to undermine the coming of order into chaos." Again the dichotomy of those two words was brought to the fore.

"One cannot be counted wise should they not make use of all resources presented before them. Why live in the land flowing in clean waters, or budding fields of grain, when there lay another with both? In this way you have presented yourself as an ally. Our designs are similar, yet yours are indeed of grander form. I seek a continent, and you seek a galaxy. I desire a world, and you hunger for them all. In this way we are not yet incompatible."

"'Yet"'" Palpatine echoed.

"We needn't ever be. Yet, those who seek and attain power often times come to-"

"Fear losing it." Palpatine finished and Sauron bowed Vica's head in agreement.

"I offer no sense of security for the future, for even I cannot claim to know what it holds. For myself or for you. There is only one who can claim such, and I am not they." Palpatine felt inclined to press on that, but Sauron cut him off before he could.

"What I can offer is assistance in the acquisition of greater power. Only if you should aid me in much the same."

"The Force?"

"No." Sauron raised Vica's left hand loftily in his laziness.

"This power and its origin may be unknown to me, as of yet. However, its manner and use is not so hard to utilize. Especially in a body already awoken to its nature." With a simple coaxing of Vica's middle and index fingers upon the left hand Palpatine felt the table beneath his arms rise up into the air. He recoiled himself and watched it rise seamlessly upwards. It did not rise so high as to be stupendous or grandiose an exercise in power, but the precision and ease by which Sauron showed this did quietly stir Palpatine internally. Already this creature held an advantage against him….unacceptable.

"No," Sauron went on through Vica's voice and allowed the table to ease quietly back into place, as though it had never risen.

"What I require is access to your resources. Transport, worlds, ships, technology that I may study for myself. In return I shall gift you some of my knowledge on what one would call magic, or perhaps even sorcery. In return you shall see a force rise that would be aligned with your own in spirit and perhaps even in arms."

"You'd seek to use your armies for my favor?"

"If it is so required. However, my intent lay upon Middle-Earth. Do not mistake my singular desire for lack of ambition. For, I seek to undo the chaotic mess left in the wake of creation. However, it is Middle-Earth which must first be made right. Then I shall turn my attention to other shores, and once they have been silenced if not wholly defeated with these new powers I now wield, then I shall consider other worlds of interest to myself."

"Bold of you to say to one who has that ambition now."

"Then all the better you have a mightier head start, Dark Lord." Palpatine to that smirked and allowed himself a hearty laugh.

"I must say it is refreshing to speak to another with no need or desire to mince words! Indeed it has been quite some time….not since my old master I should think. Even then…..bah! What does it matter?" He continued chuckling.

"Very well. As long as we're being honest with one another perhaps I can see fit to see you begin your long trek back into power. However, I should expect my payment sooner rather than later."

"Needn't you worry on that. Before I take leave back to Arda, I shall gift to you but a taste of my power."

"Should that not be sooner rather than later?" Palpatine inquired.

"I would prefer it, but it needn't be this moment, or coming day. This body still requires some rest, and my spirit has much to yet learn and recover."

"Ah, most splendid! Then allow me to provide you with a far more accommodating place of residence."

"I should also like one other thing." Sauron interjected, and Palpatine cocked a curious brow.

"Surely there's little I cannot provide. What may that be?"

"A library. I wish to read the history of this galaxy, and understand its institutions for myself. So that I may make better use of its powers for my own ends."

"An easy request to be sure. Very well! I shall provide you with a new residence and open access to the Senate's very own library. The only one more comprehensive than that of the Jedi Order's. Well in some respects at least."

"That sounds agreeable." Sauron nodded, and Palpatine took that as the social cue to call an end to this little meeting of theirs and stood up. That prompted Sauron to do the same.

"Allow me to make arrangements, it will take but a moment or two." Palpatine made a sweeping statement towards his office in the adjoining room, and Sauron made to follow his lead there.

"Oh, but I should warn you-" Palpatine continued on as the being wearing Vica's body neared the doorway and himself.

"This lovely planet of mine will be experiencing some concerns in the near future." Sauron showed mild confusion as one of those brows rose. Palpatine merely smirked knowingly.

"Needn't you worry yourself with the particulars. Only that I would prefer you remain on world until the conclusion of a coming event. I have some matters to attend to during it, and should like to see them done before I arrange for transport to and off what is officially a cordoned off system. Politics and all that. I'm sure you can appreciate that." Sauron appraised Palpatine once more before bowing Vica's head.

"It is appreciated."

"Good…..yes very good. Now!" The doorway swung open revealing the Chancellor's office.

"Let's find you a more welcoming abode. One fitting of your station." Palpatine chuckled all too happily to himself as the two made their way into his office. Sauron remained much as he had been quiet.

On one level both understanding the other. On another, not at all.

* * *

(Several Days Later)

"You still don't have much faith in the Covenant, Master?" It was more a statement than honest question that Mace asked as he eyed the small green figure of Master Yoda. The two of them currently sat within one of he many rooms utilized for rest and meditation. This one in particular a favorite of Master Yoda's that usually, as it did now, have its viewport windows covered in blinds allowing only a prickling of daylight to stream in from beyond. It cast rays of light upon both of the Jedi Masters as Yoda opened his eyes and grumbled thoughtfully.

"Trust in your judgment, I do. Disturbed I am, as made clear, I have, turned from the code, many have. Much erosion, this war has done." Mace nodded.

"Master Ti and Kolar I sense are still very much against it. This in spite of Kolar's vote to move forward with it."

"Mhmm, duty conflicts with personal feelings. Torn, he is. Admirable his position may be, and admirable his deference to your wisdom, it is. Undertake this task lightly then, you should not."

"I don't mean to Master." Mace assured with barely an attempt made to mask a sigh.

"Kolvori is troublesome, Master. I admit he's rash, arrogant as well-"

"Indeed, long a problem that has been! A problem in all Jedi, it is." Yoda interjected with a subtle point of is long nailed finger in Mace's general direction. Mace nodded before continuing respectful of Yoda's thoughts.

"I did not exaggerate before the Council when I spoke of the things I read, heard and saw. Don't ask me how or in what manner Kolvori managed to get the data he did, but he did."

"Troubled you are by this information? Or, by the manner discovered, it was in?"

"In a way both, Master." Mace offered bluntly.

"Now that I know what I know about some among our number I can't simply ignore it. We have to preserve what it means to be Jedi. Ins spite of the war! Yet..."

"Invaded their privacy, young Kolvori has. Policed fellow Jedi, he has. Effective, perhaps dangerously effective, he is." Yoda managed to word everything Mace had wanted to do before he could. He could only nod in response.

"Yes. It made me look back into his records. The boy was always seen as something of a loner. Studious, and with an affinity for the Force over lightsaber combat. Trained under a Master Kubeshir."

"Ah, Master Kubeshir. Reserved a Jedi, he was. Remarkable, perhaps not. Valiant a Jedi he was, nonetheless." Mace nodded.

"Yes. He was one of the 212 taken with me to Geonosis." Again he was reminded of that deadly arena battle. That battle that had taken so many of the elder, wise and powerful among the Jedi. Not truly, and not nearly an entire generation of Jedi lost. However, among the highest of the high, the Masters of the Masters? Geonosis had taken all but a few of those.

"Betray you, your thoughts do, Master Windu."

"Apologies Master Yoda." He bowed his head. While Yoda chuckled lowly, playfully, but it soon ebbed away to more morose a tone.

"Did what we thought best, we did. Many dead, still lay on Geonosis, they do."

"Yes Master." Mace nodded along as he usually did. As he usually did he felt somewhat better, but still felt a distant sense of blame flicker at the back of his mind. He did his best to shut it out, and in time he knew he would. He had far greater things to worry about, far greater matters to attend to as one of the high masters within the Jedi Order.

"Nonetheless, it is somewhat telling that Kolvori shows certain personality tendencies seen usually unfit for a Jedi. His Master was lost on Geonosis, and his training was completed by Temple staff rather than a full Master."

"Another common practice made, this is, with so many Masters on the front."

"Indeed." Mace nodded.

"I don't know where the young Knight exactly got his attitude. It's certainly no failing to adhere to the Code. However, one could argue Kolvori is something of a zealous puritan. A Jedi with a literal leaning interpretation of the Code. Undoubtedly aided to and molded into him by his learned knowledge of our Order's history."

"Many failings, and many Fallen Jedi, within our Order, we must remember. Learn from their failings, and that of their teachers, we should. Failure, not without merit, it is." Yoda, as ever, sought to impart some wisdom, even upon Mace whom was far beyond his padawan days. Still he couldn't help the small near imperceptible smile that crossed his face from forming.

"Yes, Master." The aged Grand Master chuckled knowingly before Mace continued on again.

"When I finally had the time to delve into Kolvori's report and findings, I do mean it was a report. Several pages long of detailed lax protocols and institutions allowing what he perceived as the fomenting of undue relations between Jedi. A series of histories involving failed Jedi one could perhaps attribute attachment in part or whole as why they fell. Ulic Qel-Droma being a name of prominence and that of Master Sunrider. Then came the actions and pictures. HoloCall recordings, message text readings with accompanying deployment information so as to prove the information shared within was legitimate. I should perhaps think Kolvori is a Knight with initiative, but…."

"Perhaps too ambitious, you think him? Perhaps, hotly tempered, he is?"

"Yes, in a way Master. Yet, in spite of that….I think he should be placed within the Covenant. As much as Master Ti may not like the idea, and others within the Council have their fair reservations it's clear many Jedi are playing the Council for fools. Where one among us was able to uncover their liaisons and activities when the Council could not. Kolvori is bold, he's brash, and he's hot tempered, but many within our Order have been without concern."

"Hmm, placed within this Covenant, beyond the control of some even upon the Council, he would then be. Dangerous, you think this proposition?" Yoda always managed to find where others sought to lead the conversation. As such Mace nodded.

"Yes. It would be dangerous to place anyone in a position outside of the Council's direct control. Which is why a Master of goodwill, faith, moral control and sound wisdom must be placed at its head. Without the Council allowing itself to interfere with. No room for perceived nepotism, favoritism or interference on the part for friends or colleagues. If this Covenant is to be a reflection of maintaining the structure and consistency of the Order is must be led by someone who reflects us in the best of ways."

"Hmm, but one, not from upon the Council, you say? Believe I do, a name you have already?" Mace nodded, feeling no discomfort that his thoughts had likely betrayed him once more to the wise old Grand Master.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I had wished to bring the matter up at the next Council meeting tonight. If the Master passes with majority, as agreed upon, he will be placed at the head of the Covenant and the Temperance WatchCircle. I believe he can pass easily, but would like your view on the matter before I present him to the Council."

"'He,' you say?" Yoda repeated.

"Yes Master. An old padawan of Master Mundi. He shows great character, and resilience to the troubles of this War. Not only that, but he's proven himself time and again on the field of battle and I'm sure would be most accommodating to myself, and you Master, once he is and if he is placed at the head of the Covenant. With his consent of course."

"Ah, know I do of whom you speak. Agree I do with your choice, Master Windu. Presented before the Council, this should be, nonetheless." Mace smiled, happy he already had Master Yoda's support. Bowing his head again he pushed himself then afterword up to stand.

"I shall. Thank you, Master." He bowed at the hip and turned. Neither of them needing anything further to end their conversation.

* * *

" **Attention, all units! Hyperspace reentry will commence in five minutes! All units to battle stations! Repeat, all units to their battle stations!** " The comm sounded out in harsh metallic reverb through the entire venator-class warship. Obi-Wan found himself pacing, perhaps slower then he should have been down the hallway that led towards the main hangar bay. The sound of clanging boots against metal floors and grates sounded off as did the repeating irritant that was the comm message for all units to prepare for impending battle. At least as intelligence reports indicated would come. Tythe, for all its perceived none importance did retain a nasty fleet of Separatist warships. Somewhere in the upper twenties, which may not be comparatively large for one of their fleets, but with the utter wave of fighters and bombers they were sure to unleash it would be a slog. Especially since he and Anakin retained command of but eleven warships in their small breakaway strike force. Five venators to remain in rear and provide heavy bombardment support, and break away to engage forward advancing Confederate warships of significant size and power. The rest of their fleet was composed of acclamators, both of type I's and II's. The elder of which were to remain in the rearguard while the type II's advanced and laid down a wide screen of turbolaser fire to draw in a Separatist response. In the ensuing chaos the strike teams would land planet side and assault the old and recently Separatist occupied LiMerge HQ facility.

Yet, even through all of that the Jedi Master was hardly paying all of that any mind at all. His gray and blue hued eyes darted frantically, though precisely over the datapads in his hands. His mind centered and concentrated on the text before him, and his legs in autopilot as he continued toward the hangar bay. He had received several encrypted dispatches from the High Council. Generally happened when the Council did not wish to air their meetings over the HoloNet where one never could know who may be listening. Also happened when all members weren't available, and had to be imparted information when next available. Obi-Wan had to figure with how their meeting ended last session with himself and Anakin, as well as their clear desire to not impart some sort of information there, this data had to have been for his eyes or ears only. What was more interesting, fascinating….a little concerning was what was on this particular report.

"Hmm." Was all he could mutter as he read the full transcript from that same day after their communication was ended. His right hand came up and his fingers were run thoughtfully along the length of his beard from the base of his bottom lip down along and under his chin. His brow line furrowed thoughtfully and he stepped toward his right as his own intuition bolstered by the Force alerted him. The stomping of at least four sets of boots ran by him toward the hangar. The muted and muffled sound of clone calling to him and honoring his 'General' status was met by an idly and numb wave of his hand in recognition.

The words kept bouncing around in his head. 'Covenant,' and 'WatchCircle.' Ideas from a far bygone age of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Bound up in the fear of the Sith and leading to the execution of innocents. He couldn't lie to himself that he didn't feel his chest constrict some. A tingle of fear oozing through him as he forced it out of himself and released it into the Force. This Kolvori, he knew of him. Not overtly or personally of course. He had seen the padawan in the generalized classes held within the Temple years ago when many padawans lost their masters upon Geonosis. An easing of rules, even forcing the Jedi to pull members from the AgriCorps back into Jedi service. Lax review and implementation of rules or their outright disregard. Yet, him being so zealous against Jedi breaking of the Code. Data and evidence pointing toward Jedi subversion of the Code in respect to the rules for attachments. Master Windu being unwilling to share what he had on who, it was reasonable, but could it have been?! Did they know something about Anakin and Padmé? It forced another sigh from him as he lowered the datapad and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

He advanced forward a few more steps, stopping suddenly again as he reached the doorway to the hangar. The white doors slid open quickly and within seconds his ears and eyes were assaulted by the sounds and sights of the hangar in disarray. Clone pilots and their copilots stomping up little ladder ramps if needed into gunships and bombers, while others simply jumped onto ARC-170s and fell into their assigned cockpits. Droids waddled back and forth and beeped their ways along. Astromech units were pulled into their docks and refueling droids puled their connecting lines from the bombers and fighters.

"Master!" He heard that familiar voice call to him from across the hangar. He cocked his head right and noted Anakin waving him over enthusiastically with both Artoo and Arfour at his sides. Obi-Wan raised his right hand in greeting and forced a thin smile, though they remained distant from one another onto his face. He felt it evaporate quite quickly as he glanced back down to the datapad, and noticed for perhaps the third or fourth time since he's read and reread the document the required response. A yes or no to the measure. The measure to recreate the Covenant? A WatchCircle to monitor and prosecute fellow Jedi for actions seen as going against the Code?! A vote on a measure that, regardless of his actual stance, held the votes needed to go through by majority.

" **Attention, all units! Hyperspace reentry will commence in** **two** **minutes! All units to battle stations! Repeat, all units to their battle stations!** " The comm repeated and jolted Obi-Wan to action. His legs carrying him towards Anakin who was making a final check of his ETA's system while still in a hunched position atop the fighter. Artoo whirred happily as Obi-Wan approached as the clamps of the ETA lowered, clasping to the astromech and pulled him up into the vehicle.

"Hello Artoo." The droid whirred again, its little head bobbing back and forth. Obi-Wan smiled and bowed his head again in greeting.

"Force, what took you, Master?" Anakin asked with only a moments glance up at him.

"I already prepped your fighter for you, so don't say I've never done anything for you."

"Ah….well thank you Anakin. Sorry I was preoccupied." Anakin chuckled sardonically.

"Anything of interest or the usual poodoo?" He cocked his head up, as Arfour rolled past Obi-Wan's legs, with the Jedi Master patting its domed head idly.

"Hmm? Oh, no Anakin. Nothing of interest. Just more Council related thoughts on campaigns and allocation of resources. How to approach the appropriations committees and what not."

"Ha! Yeah the usual Order politics." Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan nodded along to his own lie, turned and quickly jumped atop his ETA.

" **Attention, all units! Hyperspace reentry will commence in** **one** **minute! All units to battle stations! Repeat, all units to their battle stations!** "

"Sounds like our cue, Master. You ready or what?" Anakin asked with his usual probing and knowingly sideways glance.

"I am as ready as you are, my old padawan. Your skills at flying may be a sight to behold, but I am not lacking in that regard."

"Says the one who's afraid of flying."

"I am NOT afraid of flying!"

"Uh huh." Anakin chuckled on as he plopped down into the cockpit and Obi-Wan followed suit with a smile of his own along his face. Both of their cockpit doors slid over their heads and audible hisses sound as they became airtight and filled with atmosphere. Arfour already flashed data along Obi-Wan's control console showing their planned trajectory once in space.

"Alright Master, best leave your negotiating, politicking, and what not at the hangar door. You still remember the plan?"

"Never leave any valid option behind Anakin. You ever know when we may need to negotiate."

"Sure, sure. Just, don't mind me if I don't believe we'll be doing much of that with Dooku."

"One can never know. And, yes Anakin I do remember the plan. I'm not that old yet."

"'Yet,' being the operative word." Anakin could be heard chuckling it up across their shared comm. Obi-Wan couldn't help laughing even as he shook his head Both of their fighters turned along the circular platforms they were placed and the venator's rocking became a little more pronounced as the countdown began outside.

" **Hyperspace reentry will commence in 30 seconds…29...28...27...26...25...24...23...22...21...20...** " Obi-Wan tilted his head as the ETA sparked to life with a low rumble. Several beeps sounded out over his comm and translated binary appeared there.

"No Arfour we're following in after Anakin's ship. Maintain rear wing position, and leave some room for _Rolling Ronto_ and _Claw_ wings to take up positions alongside." The screen lit up in affirmative and did near instantaneous recalculations.

"Stick to me Master, and don't get yourself blown to bits huh? Galaxy wouldn't quite be the same without your lectures."

"I'll keep that in mind, my old padawan." Obi-Wan replied a bit more sardonic now himself as he felt the familiar and unspoken fluttering within his gut form. He loosed a steadying breath, and at once snatched the datapad back up. A moment in time, a sudden flick of his finger, he knew he had to make it now or he wouldn't later. He chose which path to vote for. The smart path, the right path. It could all be dealt with later. Obi-Wan Kenobi voted yes, in favor of the creation of the Jedi Covenant and Temperance WatchCircle. Like that a beep sounded and across the vastness of HoloNet relays it bounded towards Coruscant.

" **11...10...9...** " The voice announced and all ARCs thrummed within the hangar. Obi-Wan's eyes were set ahead of himself. He would deal with the consequences of any such Covenant when time came. For now though, for now he had to bide his and Anakin's time. When he could properly help him with his wife. Even thinking about that word, 'wife' in terms of Anakin after all these months racked his brain.

" **4...3...2...** "

"Here goes!"

" **LAUNCH!** " The ship slammed and the hangar opened up and the ARCs swarmed upward and out into the void of space as an immediate volley of greens and reds thrashed the voice beyond. Two fighters blew apart within moments and four lives snuffed in an instant.

"On me Master!" Anakin's fighter bounced off and up, and Obi-Wan pulled his own fighter up and after Anakin.

He had time. That's what he needed. Time. Time to think of a strategy to correct this, and deal with this. For now though, the Council need no reason to find his actions or choices in any way suspicious. Now, was the time of battle, and to the war. This matter would need to be dealt with later.

"I'm on it." Obi-Wan replied and burst out from within the venator, his ETA swirling by his command as an array of turbolaser fire pelted the warship from across the vastness of space. The sea of vulture droids and adjoined tri-fighters already moving across the distance between the forward acclamators and the Separatist fleet. The morbid and dying world of Tythe beneath them.

Dooku…he had to be here. This war had to end. For the betterment of them all.

The Battle of Tythe, thus began. Assuredly the most important to commence within the war, at this time…

* * *

The return to Coruscant had been a quiet affair. A few weeks on 'leave' back to Naboo had been officially allowed due to health concerns. Itself a statement that required the quite well knowing and popular senator and her office to release another official, and expected, statement declaring herself to be fully healthy, but in need of rest. Some disease she was sure would ward off the prying eyes of the HoloNet and their ravenous news icons. Apparently it had worked too. The return of the two heroes of the Republic had shifted attention near immediately. That memory forced a smile onto her face even now. Even if it did leave a dulled aching. She didn't want to admit it. Not out loud anyways, but Padmé had almost begun buying into the wild conspiracy theories declaring that the return of Obi-Wan and Ani was propaganda meant to bolster the Republic as it had been pounded by the Separatists for months.

Yet, she used her brain, something those who glue themselves to logic leaping theories such as those do not often do, and knew Grievous had returned. Had seen the holos made public by the Republic to, of course, bolster morale, but prove their return. She had seen his face then. Boyish and shaggy haired as it had become in his time away, and it had brought her nearly to….okay it brought her to tears then. After months of Ani and Obi-an being declared missing, without word or thought to where or how they disappeared her heart had been on the verge of breaking. A daily occurrence of her mind shifting to the myriad of possibilities. The tortures he must've been enduring, the deaths in fire, water, killed by ravenous natives on some unknown world, or hunted by Grievous since he to had disappeared when the Battle of Elom had occurred. It was only by sheer hope, some voice in the back of her mind telling her to hold on despite the realities of what it seemed, that she clung to the hope Ani lived, and by the Force he had! He did, and Force, did she want to speak to him. See him, hold him, be held by him, introduce him to the to newest loves of her life, and assuredly of his….even if that brought sudden trepidation to her gut she knew he would be there for them as he was for her. Some might say she was optimistic, maybe even blindly so. No, she was hopeful, and she believed in Anakin. She knew his faults and failures, she wasn't stupid, nor blind. He wasn't and neither was she perfect, but he was good. That's what mattered, and he was alive, that also was what mattered.

"Milady?" Padmé was taken from her thoughts and glanced left to see Captain Typho standing there. Rigid as ever, and staring concernedly down at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"What is it this time, Captain?"

"You've been lost in thought quite often recently, milady. Just ensuring you're well enough for this return to the Capitol."

"As ever, you worry too much Captain."

"I-"

"It's fine, Captain. I promise I'm in good health, and spirits at that. In fact I think it will be good for me to get back to work." She assured, and as expected, the Captain seemed less than convinced.

"Very well, milady. I would like to know if you suspect anything is wrong. Either with your health or your return though."

"I'm sure any threat I could imagine, you've already done so for me. I'm also sure you've taken all precautions that one could. I trust you, Captain, as ever. Please try and do the same for me once and a while."

"As you wish, milady." He replied stoic, his brow still furrowed and flustered and manner grim and thoughtful. Padmé couldn't help the slight roll of her brown eyes as she smirked and awaited the opening of their shared transport. The ship came to a steady land, and the hiss usual of doorways sounded as the simple transport shuttle unclasped and opened up revealing one of the lower levels of 500 Republica. She hadn't told the dear Captain why she had chosen to come here to reacquaint herself with Republic society. Though she would have to have that conversation at some point she was sure. Seeing as her penthouse apartment suite in the Senate Apartment Complex building was currently, would be for the foreseeable future, occupied by two often times very loud twins. Another rogue smile came to her face, but she was sure to cast it aside. Even if a random memory flashed of little Luke taking his right fist and thrashing it in the air above his head and swatting her in the nose came to mind. Again…another smile came to her, this one harder to suppress.

The two of them took their steps down the ramp and soon they hit the landing pad beneath. Itself connected fully to the grandiose majesty that was the towering spire of 500 Republica via a simple if well maintained walkway. However, most importantly there lay before the entryway an indication as to just who knew she was returning. As on either side of that distant doorway stood one crimson colored and ominous guard. One of Chancellor Palpatine's additions to Chancellor security that even Padmé had to admit seemed more imposing than necessary, but still they served a purpose she supposed.

"Seems you're expected, milady."

"Certainly seems like it doesn't it?" She gave a light nasally sigh as the two began walking forward. The shuttle transport behind them having already lifted back off to do whatever else it need do. The morning daylight of Coruscant bounced along and across the glimmering metal and glass that rippled along the length of 500 Republica as it did all the buildings of Coruscant.

"There's no helping it. The Senate was bound to hear of my return. My only hope now is that it's not made a big deal or spectacle of."

"I would also hope so, milady. After all you stand as one of the Republic's pillars. Even now the threats against you are quite real."

"You always know how to make me feel better, Captain." She could see him frown inwardly toward himself. Padmé in kind gave a low laugh and motioned her hand in nonchalant a manner.

"Don't get so flustered, Captain. A little levity does no harm."

"Yes, of course, milady." Again, she chuckled as they neared the door. The guards on either side did not force a security check or seem to move to action at all upon their nearing. Captain Typho came to a stop and Padmé followed suit out of protocol.

"Captain Typho, head of security for Senator Padmé Amidala." The guards barely made a motion to glance his way. Only the one on her left, nearer to Typho bowed his crimson helmeted head some. Not a word, but clearly an indication of recognition. It still forced her brow to furrow some, but she remained silent. Typho also seemed slightly perturbed, but bowed his head quickly and waved Amidala ahead, while placing himself between her and the guard.

"Thank you." She offered lowly almost under her breath as she moved forward and the door slid open at her approach. Opening then to reveal a large reception room. Of which 500 Republica was flush with. The scale of this place made visitors and family of those who resided within, and sometimes even those who lived full time within confused or lost. The reception desk was posted by a protocol droid, of gleaming silver, and reminded her none to little of Threepio who was attending to the twins back in her penthouse suite. More importantly, however, lay the entourage of politicians, lobbyists, and special interest representatives that stood idly chatting one another, as they were to do. Even more importantly, however, set alone within this room with expertly placed fake plants, and lines floor to wall in dulled crimson colors of power and luxury, stood the Chancellor. His face aged from his time as Senator of Naboo and the Chommell Sector. His robes, fine and silken, dark blue that was pronounced as it was common. Expertly worn attire for one in his position.

She watched as he turned to face her, moving his face away from a young pantoran woman that Padmé couldn't place a name to at first though she recognized. The Supreme Chancellor thrust his arms out from himself and then brought his hands in together in an inaudible clap as he approached her steadily, and she moved ahead to meet him in the middle of the now inevitable conversation to come.

"Senator Amidala! I am so pleased to see you return to Coruscant! All the better you appear to be in good health." He noted loudly, and silencing all idle chatter about them and all eyes turned to her. Were she unused to it she may have been stunned by the penetrating and austere, judgmental glances and stares she received. That was all part of the politicking, however.

"Chancellor Palpatine." She bowed at the hip, which he was quick to wave her to cease doing.

"Oh please, my lady, we've known one another for oh….I can't even quite remember how long I've known you. Since you were a girl! there's little need for such formalities. Especially seeing as we're among the resident underbelly of Coruscant!" He offered and those around the laughed at his subtle mockery of them. She too joined in smiling and nodded.

"I suppose I can allow a lax in formalities. Just this once, however."

"Ah, very well, milady." He nodded with that ever present elderly smile of his.

"Still, you are in good health. I must say you had me worried, even if quietly to myself. Losing someone of your ever humble and peaceable persuasion would be a great blow to the Republic. Often times I believe you know not just what a treasure you are to this galaxy, my dear."

"You flatter me, Chancellor. I merely do what any good politician should."

"Ah, then perhaps I should see you become senator of the galaxy! We often times find ourselves in deficit of such good men and women I'm afraid." Again it seemed a joke, but what was evident in his manner was how only a few, and the nearer standing to him within the group chuckled or lowly, uncomfortably laughed. He didn't seem affected, and Padmé for her part beamed a smile, though she too was placed slightly off balance by his performance. Certainly not an uncommon thing here on Coruscant. She supposed she was just ever so slightly rusty.

"Ah, but where are my manners! I'm sure you're eager to get reacquainted with your residence and situated back on Coruscant. It's no Theed, and certainly no Varykino, bu I do hope you'll find yourself here amongst us on the Capitol for some time to come, my dear."

"I see no reason to take leave again, Chancellor. Barring any sudden illnesses or unexpected tragedies of course."

"Of course." He bowed with an understanding kindness to his face and eyes.

"It is an auspicious time you've returned to us, I should say. The Senate has just last night gone into a week long recess following the usual State of the Republic address. I should think that enough time to fully merge back into the hustle of our dear Coruscant."

"Anything worth noting, Chancellor?" She inquired genuinely curious though having already read all dispatches a senator would be sent. As well as having watched over the address highlights from days prior.

"Oh, just the usual hum and drum of the Republic. What system is in need of assistance, and which should, by virtue of which senator can yell the loudest, receive further aid. Several committees have formed around economic relief actions within the Outer-Rim due to our advances there. Though stalled as they may be. I believe the lack of Republic authority in that quadrant of the galaxy has awoken some in the Senate to the relief needed there."

"An all too welcome idea. The Outer-Rim played a large part in the Separatists action that began this war in the first place. It would be easy to argue a lack of Republic involvement in the further outward quadrants facilitated the disenchantment with the central government here."

"Certainly, my lady! I was hoping to...perhaps bother you on this matter. At a later time of course!" He assured and Padmé again bowed her head graciously.

"I'd welcome viewing the scope and purposes of the committees, Chancellor. Perhaps over lunch we can look over particulars?"

"An excellent idea, milady. I'll have my schedule looked over, and all available times sent to your office for review."

"I'd welcome it, Chancellor." Padmé again offered and found herself falling easily back into her place as the politician she had for long time now been. It almost felt to her as though Palpatine was making so grand a point to speak to her to prepare her for her return here. Though, certainly that couldn't be the case. The man was far too busy to bother giving her an unspoken retraining session in the art of delegating and artful 'schmoozing' as it were.

"Very good then I shoul-"

"Excuse me, Chancellor, I must apologize, but I do require your input on this." Padmé glanced left and noted the pantoran woman from before has squarely rounded herself nearer to Palpatine than one would have thought allowable. The Chancellor for his part betrayed himself for but an instant, as Padmé saw his eyes harden, but his demeanor and expression remained cordial and welcoming.

"Milady Amidala may I introduce madam Arsuna Sipillona." The pantoran bowed graciously and as expected of someone who was deigned allowed to be so near the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and as such Padmé followed suit as she appraised this woman.

She was young, perhaps a year or two younger than herself. She bore darker purple hair, as normal for her people. Her skin a brilliant shade of blue, more sapphire than zaffre. Hr hair hung low in expertly maintained waves that were spun into two curls down the side of her head with the rest of her hair hung down her back free of any such fashion statement. Her eyes were of the common yellow her species bore, and to accompany them were her equally yellow facial tattoos. Singular streaks that began just above her eyebrows fell down from the eye and stopped along her cheekbones where another streak, expertly designed and rectangular ran horizontally and met the vertical lines from her eyes which dipped only barely beneath the horizontal line. She was, a beautiful specimen of her species, though several inches shorter than her, and appeared more girlish and young. Though this did not bring judgment from Padmé. She had been younger than her when Queen of Naboo after all. Her dress was a fine thing of white lined in golden patterns of vines that hung down to her ankles, and was bound to her small frame by an equally golden sash that fell in two threads down by her waist.

"Ms. Sipillona hails from the Republic Survey Corps."

"A most respectful duty. The Republic only has more to gain from the discovery and admittance of new worlds." Padmé offered, and the younger woman smiled. It wasn't one so easily described as genuine, as it was haughty.

"Indeed it is. So few within the Senate, or dare I say the Republic, care to discover the greater mysteries of the galaxy. Find new trade routes, bring new species into the fold, or acquaint ourselves with greater access to resources. Which is why I must protest again this new world, your Excellency." She forced an exasperated sigh, but Padmé could see genuine irritation bleed off this girl. It was also then that Padmé numbly noted the others within the hall had returned to idle chatter seeing as the Chancellor was paying them no mind. At least no further mind.

"As I've mentioned before, my lady Sipillona, the admittance of this Arda is not of great concern to me. Indeed I believe it now falls to the Diplomatic Service to deal with this matter is it not?" He asked already knowing the answer, Arsuna for her part pursed her lips and Padmé noted the faintest of flushes to her face. Though the reference of Arda spiked Padmé's interest. She knew of the name of the world her Ani and Obi-Wan had been trapped upon. Even if details on what had happened on planet were scarce and left to the military circles.

"This blockade is what concerns me! These…..the people of Arda have yet to fully acknowledge admittance into the Republic. The military has cordoned off the entire system, but I fail to see why. General's Kenobi and Skywalker, and indeed Grievous, were on that planet for months. Yet, we, the general populace are led to believe it must be placed in, what amounts to a blockade for what reason?!"

"That is a matter for the Diplomatic Service, my lady." Palpatine maintained the expertly crafted veneer of cool, calm and collected. Though Padmé had known the man for indeed nearing two decades. She could see by the faintest of flinches in his lips and brow he was growing more annoyed by the girl.

"This world can potentially open up an entire new hyperspace lane, and trade route desperately needed to stimulate economic growth in the entire sub-region of the galaxy! Better still itself has been deigned resource rich from low orbit scans, but we have been barred from expedition even for survey purposes because of their stubbornness. Even better still, those people owe the Republic for their current lack of Separatist control! Certainly I cannot be the only one to question their gratitude towards our aid. The Confederacy would have stripped their world dry, but we should be forced to beg them for entry, and let alone admittance?"

"Perhaps." Padmé interjected causing both Arsuna and the Chancellor to turn her way.

"However, what you imply is forced integration, or annexation, my lady Sipillona. As you said, the CIS would have forcibly taken what they desired of this world. It remains within the Republic's best interest to be better than that. We do not force integration, nor annex worlds unwilling to join outright. My own world having a similar disinterest in admittance into the Republic until only a few decades ago." To hr sudden interjection Padmé could see Palpatine smirk, and watched as Arsuna again pursed her lips and seemed outwardly flustered at the Naboo Senator's logic.

"As well, it could be noted, that our actions were not inherently altruistic. The recovery of both Generals' Skywalker and Kenobi were of prime importance. Not the support of the world's locals against the Confederacy or any other viable threat."

"In any case that is all besides the point." The girl was quick to undermine her own argument.

"The block on the system has negated prospects of future exploration of previously unknown neighboring systems. An easier task if we had access to the Arda system, which, as the official Survey Corps report I've submitted states. It has been theorized by my teams that this Arda could be the theorized connective Hyper-Route between the Hydian Way and the Perlemian Trade Routes! The sheer volume of facilitated trade between the two Super-Hyperroutes that could be founded is beyond measure! Not even mentioning the interconnectedness and possible new economic investment and prosperity such a route could bring to the whole of the Outer-Rim's norther quadrant!" Padmé felt her eyes momentarily widen. Indeed such a new lane that directly connected two of the super routes was a rare find. Arms and spurs were plentiful, and they carried their own bonuses and boons to the galactic and local economies and cultures. However, such a vast swath of space between the Perlemian and Hydian north routes would mean faster travel of not only resources and goods from the southern and central galactic spines if they were to have a sub route of direct connection. Still, Padmé had to question the true intentions of this girl. For a ranking member of the Survey Corps she seemed very adamant about investment and economic prosperity.

"Be that as it may, my lady, the fact is, until the Diplomatic Service finalizes negotiations with the representatives of Arda the Republic will maintain its official cessation of movement in the region. It is a matter of Galactic Security, and diplomatic prudence. Now, I would be more than willing to speak further on the matter at a later time, my dear. Seeing as I have spoken at length on this matter I would appreciate an end to this discussion. For now, my lady." Palpatine did not leave room to argue as he bowed and began turning away from the pantoran. Her eyes darkened and narrowed, but she relented and bowed at the waist.

"As you wish, your Excellency. My lady Amidala." She also bowed to Padmé who did so respectfully. Arsuna turned on her heel and stomped off as graciously as one could expect from her in her flustered state.

"Oh how I do wish more of the young women in service to the Republic held the grace and composure as you had, my dear. They grow more boorish and lacking in subtlety by the generation it seems!"

"She seems invested. In more ways than one. That's all, Chancellor."

"Hah! Right you are. The Sipillonas indeed should have a vested interest in acquiring new trade routes through the Outer-Rim. Their family maintains a fledgling import and export business that runs along the Perlemian. The war has nearly drained them of resources, and the Trade Federation has nearly absorbed them fully as a subsidiary. Should a new route appear, one which her family would, I am sure, lay exclusivity rights to that connects two of the super routes, then Sipillona Trading Incorporated may still have a leg to stand on. Depending on how this war ends, they may well end up being able to subvert even the Trade Federation."

"If."

"If." Both Padmé and Palpatine agreed.

"Oh, but do forgive me, my lady! I have kept you far longer than I meant to!"

"It's no problem, Chancellor. Always a pleasure to speak with you." She assured and he chuckled in grandfatherly a manner.

"You shouldn't give me too much credit, my lady. I would be lying if I too didn't wish to return to my apartment and relax for a day or two during this recess." he leaned in low and she leaned in to hear him whisper.

"Don't tell anyone, but I grow older by the hour. This job may very well kill me!" He laughed and Padmé shook her head as she joined him in good humor.

"We wouldn't want that, your Excellency! Please, by all means don't let me hold you up." She motioned for him to leave before her.

"Ah, thank you my dear. Do get yourself readjusted to Coruscant, and I should like to have that meeting soon."

"As should I, Chancellor." She gave the formal bow signaling an end to conversation and the Chancellor dipped his head as he turned away and made for the nearest turbolift. His entourage doing all it could to gain just a moment of his time and ear.

"That went well." Typho intoned from where he had been quietly and dutifully standing.

"Indeed." She sighed and made her way toward a separate and far less crowded lift for herself. After that whole debacle she too felt like she needed a moment to adjust. Coruscant had hit her at full force, and she doubted that was as bad as it would get before the day was even out.

Her and Typho boarded the lift, and both turned to face the doors as it took the customary few seconds to await prospective other lift riders. She hadn't been looking, not to anything really. Her brown eyes dully staring forwards. That's when she spotted a woman, common as any other. Walking through the reception hall. Dark hair much as her own if a shade even darker, move toward the lift the Chancellor was now boarding. Her face was plastered into what seemed to be a holobook, and as she stopped and glanced up at the riotous crowd around Palpatine, Padmé watched the woman sneer openly before turning toward the lift opposite her own. She laughed in response.

"About sums it up I suppose." The lift closed and soon she would be in her apartment. For what was bound to be a dull but casual day of the Republic's Capitol.

* * *

The lift opened and led into a long and seemingly dull hallway. Its walls in a checkerboard display of dull tans and khaki colors that led onward toward a single doorway. Palpatine sighed lowly to himself as he stepped forward in a content silence. Within a matter of moments he would arrive at the doorway to his own personal suite, really one of many rooms he retained within 500 Republica. In between the residence within and the hall lay a sort of connective room. He lowly hummed to himself as hie eyes fell onto the security pad alongside the door. Another second passed and his key was entered, the doorway buzzed and slid open. The Chancellor walked through and it shut behind him, again locking for his own personal comfort and security.

Within he was greeted by a more muted room. At least when compared to others he held about the capitol. He was a greater fan of crimson colors, and dark contrasting pillars or floors beneath carpets and rugs of reds and so forth. This one was different. The floors were shaded blue save for long rugs of tan coloring that streamed from entryway to several seating areas and their couches. The ceiling was also of muted blues, and lined gray coloring and patterns. Though, Palpatine noted the sunken floor just ahead of the floor, and was only then reminded of its dull golden color and hue. Something very gaudy perhaps were it not dulled and contrasted against the blues and white that deafened the room in overall. The couches, seats and tables were of varying whites and gray colors and denoted the modesty he was accustomed to expressing. As well there lay a splattering of plants and pictures along the wall. Most of them recreations of famous works. Palpatine had not felt the need to line this apartment with the originals...those were hung elsewhere.

"Hmm." He loosed another content sigh, and rolled his shoulders. He allowed the warmth of his darkened blue robes to envelop him as he again began humming. It was no tune in particular, but set his mind into a state akin to autopilot for ships. Turning right he rounded a corner and was soon within his kitchen, itself modest and grand both at once. He set himself to quiet work as he set a kettle to the stove, and began boiling the water, as he fished through several drawers for his tea packets.

"Ah hah!" He cried triumphantly and found a particular brand of tea imported from his homeworld of Naboo. A fine luxury that cost a mint, but that was no one's business really.

Still humming to himself, it was not long before the tea was set, water boiled, kettle crying, and a hot serving prepared. Palpatine pulled the kettle away from the stove with care, and set the stove off with a beep of machinery sounding in reply. He pulled from the cupboard a small plate and teacup and set it upon the plate. Taking the kettle he poured the tea as carefully as before and steaming sweetened hot liquid filled the small cup.

"Excellent." He intoned to himself, and puled the plate and cup upon it close to his chest. He moved back out from the kitchen and once more entered the main foyer from before. Loosening another small sigh he glanced left and right. The room was large, as he previously noted before. The massive viewport window set facing out across the government sector beckoned to him, and now he only needed a seat to enjoy the scenery ad his tea of course. The small table toward the right and corner of the room he noted and turning left he saw a small chair set against an unused table.

The Chancellor smiled as he placed the plate and cup down atop a table set before a white couch that he had likely never even sat in. He walked purposefully and quietly to the table to the right, and with very little effort hauled it up over the ground. He carried it down into the indented level of the floor, atop the golden hued flooring and set it down with a faint clank.

He then traveled as purposefully, only now once more humming toward the chair. His humming only hiccuping as he cocked a curious brow at the chair when he neared it. A silver-gray thing as was much of this room save for the interior cushioning of it. That was a vibrant shade of orange that stood in contrast.

"I can hardly remember buying this." He chuckled to himself, as he then hauled it up over the carpets and metal tiles beneath him. He set it down against the table and in a lounging position to face the viewport and still remain angled. Palpatine walked back, grabbed his teacup and plate, and returned to the seat. He was again humming, quite at peace with himself, as he flicked imaginary dust from the seat cushion of the chair and turned, allowing himself to fall gracefully into the padding.

Once more he pulled both he plate and cup near to his chest, and wormed his finger through the teacup holster. He pulled it up and allowed his nose to partake in the heavenly smell that rose along with the steam of the liquid. A thin smile along his sagging face having formed, as he then lifted the cup, and to his lips where he sipped the brew that reminded him of long forgotten Naboo.

" _Ahhh_." He sighed again and lowered the plate and cup to the table where he leaned into the seat and gazed out through the massive viewport over Coruscant.

"Perfect." He declared with a wide smile crossing his face. All trappings and troubles with Sipillona, Amidala, Dooku, Grievous, and even that Sauron, allowed to roll off his shoulders.

So, he sat, and would wait. After all, the show was about to commence.

* * *

Dozens of men, all dressed in varying uniforms. All spiffy and all of them pressed finely, or at least most were. Every now and again you'd come across an officer's uniform a little more wrinkled than others. All caps were placed well atop heads, and as similarly pressed and mannered to the others near to them. While most men sat at terminals, and monitored endless streams of data. In truth most of them did little more than monitor feeds and alerts sent their way by the computers themselves. Massive data streams of communications, HoloNet transmissions, ranging from the daily and routine, to the...unique and obscene.

These men were lined against walls, several floors and levels interconnected within a massive domed, and vertical space station. One of many, that towered by several spire lengths sometimes. Of course nowhere near as massive as an actual Coruscant spire, but the skyscrapers of old, or those seen as glamorous and large in the Outer-Rim perhaps. There were few separated rooms or cubicles, as the room was one massive hub, with bunk quarters isolated into the lower sectors of the orbiting space stations.

Massive walkways and metal simplistic stairwells connected multiple floors of the men watching and monitoring their own personal terminals. Many of these men, with their uniforms, sat to their cubicles with eyes strained against the screens also sported headset communication units. While these men spoke into their communicators and relayed traffic data or monitored specific relays and entry points within the system, others had to listen to the endless comm chatter, that sometimes rose and waned like orchestral symphonies that echoed throughout the massive open room.

As these men worked, other men, even more prim and proper officers walked to and fro. Their faces etched into stoic symbols of authority and control, both inward and out. Some were of course more welcoming and approachable, and others not so much. While the traffic controllers and security monitors tended their stations, these men walked endlessly for hours on end sometimes, and leered over their backs, leaned into screens to randomly appropriate, or simply walked on by with dull interest in the men beneath them sticking to their work. Indeed it was quite a tedious venture, to be one of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of orbital traffic controllers and communication monitors set in one of several dozen such orbital stations that remained circling the great and majestic Coruscant below them all. Perhaps more importantly, and more noticeably, however, was the mass of ships that were visible from these stations. Between these control and command stations orbited much of the Coruscant Home Fleet. So, bustling movements, shadow casting warships, and buzzing fighters on patrol were apart of the norm as well. Yet, even these sights had turned to nothing more than tedium.

So, all was quiet and dull. Another boring and average day over the Galactic Republic capitol. The terminals all shone with rapid and endless streams of communications data and monitored for hyperspace reentries, ensuring what entered into the system was allowable, and met security standards. That which didn't would see security forces dispatched to meet the incoming ships for inspection and review. The system worked, and had done so for years. As expected no reentry points within the system, from the closest distance to Coruscant's star, and to the furthest reach of her pull beyond Coruscant's system sister worlds.

"Sergeant Rellins!" He stopped and turned on his heel. One of his under staff officers, a Corporal Tagerd had swiveled in his seat towards him.

"Corporal, what is it?"

"I don't know, sir. My terminal keeps giving me these ghost pings here," He pointed to a system quadrant on his terminal that showed the entire Coruscant System. Rellins leaned into the terminal and Tagerd moved his chair aside slightly for better access. His dark eyes scanned the purported center of ghost reentry points, and noted they appeared to be bouncing from several relays nearer to the star than Coruscant was.

"That's deep system shadow pings. What do we have deeper into the system center?"

"No idea sir."

"Sir," The two men turned right as another monitoring officer, this one a private Hakins, peaked around his cubicle.

"I already looked it over a while ago, and checked our manifests as well as inbound and outbound traffic, so on and so on. Long story short there's no scheduled activity within that region."

"Then what could they be?" Tagerd asked aloud once more.

"Not a clue." Hakins shrugged.

"Best guess? There's a rogue hyperspace entry point that the computer doesn't know how to deal with."

"Rogue entry point?!" Tagerd nearly spat, all as Rellins ignored them and kept his eyes to the monitor.

"These hyperlanes and reentry points into the system have been mapped and remapped for centuries! The idea that there's a rogue point only now sending my terminal haywire, is asinine."

"I'm just telling you what I can imagine it being I doubt that's what it is too, but you tell me what the kriff your station is blaring about then." Hakins shrugged again. Tagerd turned back to Rellins.

"Request permission to reset terminal, sir. Best thing I can tr is the most simple at this point."

"Hold that request for just a moment, Corporal."

"Sir?" Tagerd furrowed his brow as Rellins leaned in and brought his hands to the controlling keypad. He entered into a program along the terminal meant to triangulate likely jump points for ships. Even with known hyperlanes entry points, ships didn't always burst into the system, or wherever they were jumping to in the exact same location. If they did so, then fleets would be unable to travel in squadrons or flotilla formations.

"What are you trying to do, if I may ask, sir?"

"Be thorough." Rellins tersely quipped. Hakins was now leaning back over to watch their superior officer play with a program hardly used in any situation unless repair ships or tow vehicles needed to be sent to approximate locations for ships entering the system.

"These ghost pings seem like signal waves sent through a HoloNet relay. Look how they bounce, and look at your system map again." Rellins pointed out, and Hakins immediately pulled his own map up and looked at what the Sergeant spoke to.

"Huh…yeah I think I see it."

"See what?"

"The ghost pings could be loud HoloNet packets of junk data bouncing off of these remote satellite stations after entry through their own hyperspace relays. But then..."

"Where are the packets coming from?" Rellins finished Hakins question. All the while he typed away and didn't let slip the sudden adrenaline rush he was feeling course through his body and consume him. He could see in the darting eyes of Tagerd, between himself and the terminal though that he was at least feeling somewhat uneasy now.

"Alright he we are." Rellins snapped a final key that initiated the program. It zeroed in on the bouncing packets and followed them, slowly as it calculated its trajectory, back to its origination point within the system. Again Hakins was peaking around the corner of his cubicle and also looked between Tagerd and the monitor.

"Triangulation...complete." Rellins declared and leaned away form the monitor. His eyes staring with a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, and concern etched into them. Tagerd watched him before turning toward the screen and leaning into it.

"What is it?" Hakins asked and Rellins snatched his comlink from his belt.

"Lieutenant Bernin, this is Communications Sergeant Rellins with I believe a Code 1 advisory."

"Code 1?!" Hakins hissed in a whisper to Tagerd whose eyes had widened.

"Force! It's on us!"

"From here? The station?"

"No! AN entry point on top of the damn Home Fleet!"

"Wha…bu…but there's no reentry p-"

The entire station rumbled and men were shocked from their cubicles some even thrown, and even as atmosphere stabilized, and the G-force shock was accounted for alarms began blaring. Not just from the station being rocked violently but the emergency blaring of enemy contacts howled from damn near every station. Hose that didn't blare would soon join and deafen everyone in warning signals, flashing warning signs and flashing alarm lights.

"Code 1! I repeat Code 1! Men to relay points!" Some unknown commanding officer could barely be heard screaming as Tagerd picked himself up. He staggered back as he came to a stand, and noted numbly that Hakins was coughing from where he had been slammed chest first into his cubicle.

"By the Force...they've jumped right on top of us." Tagerd whispered clearly in shock.

As the space outside erupted into a litany of lights and explosions. Thousands upon thousands of Separatist warships, from frigate and transport, to destroyer and carrier flashed from hyperspace atop the Home Fleet. Their comms were screaming with men confusedly requesting information, orders, contingency orders, and help. All as a nearby venator ruptured along its aft and split the damn thing near in half. Screams echoed over the comms, until the dull and ear piercing screech of communication jammers then tore at everyone's eardrums.

Coruscant was now under attack for the first time in centuries.

The Clone Wars had come to the Galactic Republic Capitol.

* * *

 **Authors Friend's Note:** Alright peeps, I'm lazy. So I tried my best to review the coument, but I'm sure both Lord Exar Kun and myself missed what are likely annoying/immersion breaking grammatical errors. If ya see them and don't report them despite them bothering you, then that's more a you problem, but if you do see them and they bother you AND you report on them I will go in and fix them and you'll have my undying thanks! Otherwise please do your best to ignore any/all errors as genuine human error and not I don't know...intentional mishaps? XD

Until the next one is done people!

 **Special Thanks:** A special thanks will be issued by myself (L) for longtime reader **ZabuzasGirl** for her unending enthusiam! Sorry Lord Kun couldn't get you a new chapter for your birthday, but he hopes this kinda makes up for it!

Another to guest reviewer **Snowball** for your own clear interest and support to the actual author! As you may know he no longer posts the material and uses me, L, as his intermediary, but I shared your kind thoughst with him Unfortunately he is still unwilling to return to handling his Fanfiction account, but nonetheless, I think knowing people like you are out there helps!

To **EVERYONE** this chapter is clearly Middle-Earth light. Ahem, that's why it's a crossover! If I see someone complaining about a lack of Arda, then you clearly are too impatient. More will come, I, and Lord Kun, assure you all.

Anyways, I give a big thanks to everyone who reviews, likes, follows so on and so forth. Lord Kun I know appreciates you all as much as I do!


	4. A Knife in the Core

**Chapter 4**

 **A Knife in the Core**

"I tell you this, Koll, my father isn't happy, my brothers aren't happy. Do you want to know what is most important though? _I'M_ not happy!" Taruk sat leaned forward on his rather uncomfortable and primitive seat set within an equally arcane office made for his offices here on this new world. Before him, projected hazily and with no small amount of interference was an aggravated teenager with a healthy inflation of their own worth and superiority.

"My Lady Sipillona, I can appreciate that your family is upset with how things are going here on Arda, but I can assure you that I am doing-"

"I don't wanna hear all that!" She cut him off with that haughty shrill only young girls seemed to be capable of perfecting. His eyes winced and ears grated against the sound as she sneered quite openly through their holocall. He fought to not roll his eyes, and grumbled low under breath as he tried his best to control himself with the girl.

"Lady Sipillona, please! You have to understand, planet integration takes longer than what…two weeks?! This world is-"

"Taking far too long! It's a karking backwater! Agrarian and industrially lacking in all sectors! What the kriff are we paying you for if you can't even convince some less than worthy noblemen and aristocrats to accept lucrative trade deals?!"

"Madam I'm part of the Diplomatic Services! I've been doing this for three years, and I have to tell you these things take time! Force, I wasn't born yesterday!" He felt his cool veneer of control fall like a wall of flimsy as he sunk his hands into the marble made table beneath him and pushed himself into an aggressive stand against the hologram of the pantoran girl.

"Need I remind you whom got you this position? Not your skills, or your low birth among the Coruscanti elites, but my father's generous donations. Both to your overly inflated bank accounts, and to the Diplomatic Services. Remember who works for whom here Taruk." She warned, again with a haughtiness and superior tone Taruk could only recall hearing from his days in university and from the freshmen classes. Vain and self important as they were, lacking in skill and only seeking the diplomas for the recognition of their family as they partied their parents wealth down the proverbial drain…..okay yes, Taruk knew he was projecting. Well, a little bit.

One of the greatest mistakes he ever made was getting into league with the Sipillona Family. The Sipillona Trading Company, or Incorporated, more simply known as SipTrade Corp, had been on a downward turn for some few years, even before the Separatist Crisis. The conglomerates were choking smaller trading firms and LLCs across the galaxy. The Trade Federation, Techno Union, Corporate Alliance, and even the smaller companies within these conglomerates like TaggeCo and the ever unyielding Czerka Corporation were buying out what little remained of the once prosperous if relatively small company. Come the war, and the Banking Clan begins increasing interest across the board for Republic centralized businesses in their underhanded efforts to weaken the Republic credit, and cause economic instability and SipTrade Corp loses upwards of 40 billion credits in two years.

"The kriff was I thinking taking their money?"

"What?!"

"Nothing." Taruk blurted and waved his hands before himself. Arsuna, the spoiled, pampered brat that she is, was the worst thing to come from the Sipillona's since the trade embargoes the Republic instituted against vast swathes of the Confederate backing conglomerates. Her distant and unseen yellow eyes narrowed upon Taruk's form.

"Several of the top hyperlane mapping charters and expeditionary personnel within my offices have now assured me that the long believed connective hyperlane between the Hydian Way and the Perlemian route can be established IF we get access to that system's reversion and jump points. In fact this Arda, would be the backbone world! The center of interconnected trade from both of the Super routes. Yet, you can't get one King to sign an entry charter to the Republic?! Are you karking kidding me?!" This girl, she held the outward demeanor of a prim and proper good girl. A daddy's girl, and a mommy's girl rolled into one. Sweet if self serving and incredibly vain. Yet, once you broke past the surface what Taruk found was a vacuous tart. Overflowing with vanity and contempt for that which did not go her way. With him, she let herself more come to the fore, her true self. He was, after all, in her damnable pocket book.

"My Lady, I appreciate all of that, but you have to understand what I have power to do. I have power to draw up treaties permitting a world entry into the Republic under the common laws of sentient decency, and trade. I have the power to do so, IF I can get the leader or leaders of the world to sign off on said treaties. This King, this High King is a moralist! A true believer in his position and ethic towards his people. You should have seen the damn coronation! It was a show of humility and reverence, especially towards four beings for doing...something I'm not sure of. The whole crowd was made to bow to them."

"I don't give a damn about all of that!" She again spat his way as Taruk recalled the diminutive human like creatures from some days past now.

"What I care about are the multitude of cargo freighters and traders I have on perpetual...that my brothers have on perpetual standby! What we need are those kark...those exclusivity rights." She seemed to be trying to reel herself in. Her young features contorting back into that more common outwardly sweet demeanor tempered by the rising to the surface of her vain and egotistical nature.

"I want that entry treaty, whatever you make, however you write it, to include those exclusivity charters my brother's legal department wrote up for you. You will gain this planet's entry into the Republic, and the trade rights, and the charter, and you will do so within the next few days, or drastic measures will need to be taken." That last sentence was spoken with an all too clearly feigned sigh of disappointment. Clearly a threat and Taruk felt his brow bead with sweat as he tried to ignore it as best he could.

"I needn't tell you just how many credits are being wasted daily do I?" She maintained that smug tone. One where you know the person talking to you is in actuality talking down to you, and doing everything they can to not hide the fact. Her eyes gave him a sideways glance feigning further disappointment in the same vain a mother would give their foolish child for doing something clumsy. It made him angry. He was in his forties for Force's sake...galactic standard age!

"If we are forced to hold the shipments for too much longer my family will need to seriously consider means by which to save money. Chiefly, the useless bureaucrats we pay whom cannot see to their handsomely paid for services."

"Alright now hold on!" Taruk began again lifting his one hand in a stopping motion.

"As I mentioned before, I am awaiting the local delegation to convene here on world. The High King is gathering a select few members of what I assume are locals who could best be trusted to give their opinions of the Republic to him. Okay, so he's a true believer in the body politic. If that's the case then having a few friends give him a good report on joining the Republic may convince him to forego, all the 'get everyone on world to agree' bandwagon, and onto the 'good for my people so I'll sign on' bandwagon. Ergo, what I need is a little patience, my Lady! The delegation from Arda is literally gathering in two days here at the local capitol, from which I will send them off."

"That soon?" She asked cocking one brow in a show of disbelief.

"Soon is relative. It's been several weeks since the cessation of local hostilities. Some of the delegates had to go to their homes, which may I add were far off. Damn near half a continent away. So, I played my cards right and offered them swift transport."

"When did you have time to meet with these delegates?! Last report you indicated the King had not imparted on you whom he had chosen!"

"Maybe so, but sometimes they have loose lips." Koll added with a new air of optimistic superiority which he was quite quick to flaunt. He bore a smirk his own now as he sighed.

"They were good chaps them. I've seen to it they have quick transport placed at their disposal. Regardless I know they are making a return journey aboard my serviced transports, and whomever will be joining them must be near. The itinerary out from the capitol city has been made clear to me, and I have a meeting with the King scheduled two days from now. The delegation has been the only pressing matter, and thus that must be the cause for this meeting." He reasoned out, but once more the girl seemed disinterested.

"All fine possibilities of what could happen, and what might happen. How does this help us? We're bleeding through credits here, Koll." He wanted to ask how that was his problem since that had been happening for over a decade now, but controlled himself. Instead he threw his arms out at his side with incredulity.

"Well, what the kriff more am I supposed to do?! Beg the King?! Maybe take a long walk around the continent on their local transport animals…horses?! Beg the nations this kingdom was at war with to not kill me and sign up with a galactic government body that I'd need several weeks to simply explain to them?! THEN, EVEN BETTER! I'll tell them, 'I went to the Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, and gave them first dibs for the treaty, but they said no! So here I am at my second option! Please don't kill me or anything!'" He finished, face flushed, and eyes widened as he finished his tirade of imagined threats and death.

"If, and that is an easily attained and impeding _IF_ , King Elessar hears only good things about the Republic, I am sure, NO, I can guarantee he'll sign my Admittance Treaty with the exclusivity clause. Maybe I'll remove the local trade rights and so forth, but this world's hyperlanes will be SipTrade's!"

"You know, you have an idea there." She suddenly, and as callously cool as ever stated with a snap of her lips and distant imaginative look in her eyes. Koll shook his head and felt his face crease confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Going to the other nations of this world is a possibility. I mean," She snickered in an all too sarcastic manner.

"They did just lose a major local war against this High and oh so Mighty King Telquon-whatever."

"Telcontar."

"Whatever." She aggressively ignored his correction with nasally a rebuke.

"If he is unwilling to help his world attain galactic economic prosperity through the galactic markets then perhaps someone more agreeable should be given offer to do so." Oh now she had done it. Koll felt sweat immediately bead along his brow, and his stomach twist uncomfortably. A tremor of adrenaline shot up his back, and his throat dried out, as the worried prospect he knew she was implying had been spoken so unfeelingly in the open.

"Th...that's...well." Koll readjusted himself.

"That's an idea. However, you must understand my Lady Sipillona, from what I can discern from both our military reports, what's been given to me, and local news is that the last war drained nearly all nations of resource. Manpower, weapons, willingness to fight. Peace treaties have not been formed with the allies of the now dead warlord, but no further incursions have thus far been made. That can only lead me to guess the Kingdom's enemies are too weak to-"

"All fine points." She waved him off.

"You kinda missed my point, Koll." Again that smug attitude of derision only teenage girls seemed most capable of passing snapped through her voice and soured Koll's expression in kind.

"I don't need some new nation to be buddies with. What I want is new leadership. If the High king can't be made to act like a damn High King then karking get rid of him and be done with it."

"I..." he laughed nervously, and with absolute incredulity to himself.

"I'm not in the business of exporting regime change, my Lady!" He had placed his hand to his chest as he felt his palms become far more sweaty.

"Then don't 'export' anything!" She snapped.

"You told my family before that this High King has detractors did you not? Whom are his greatest rivals within and without this damnable country of his?" Koll rubbed his hand to brow before summing up the memory and strength to speak.

"Without is easier. To the east the new main rival appears to be this Empire. The Empire of Rhûn. However their leader, their Emperor was killed. In a battle with local allies of the High Kingdom, which was aided by the Republic. General Skywalker himself led the operation. It will take them time to lick their wounds I would hazard to guess."

"Others?" She didn't seem to care, as usual.

"Well...to the south lay roaming bands of clans and small tribes or kingdoms. The locals call them the Haradrim, Southrons, and other things. They don't have centralized leadership, but are, or have been longtime enemies of the Kingdom of Gondor. The southern half of this new High Kingdom. These two are similar in manner and hatred of Gondor and as such the High Kingdom. Maybe sooner, but likely later they will attack the Kingdom again. I can't give you an idea of when that'll be."

"Good. Within then?" Koll gave a sarcastic snort of a laugh now.

"You've got even less pickings there, my Lady. King Elessar is no fool. I made the mistake of thinking him to be, and he took no bait. I don't know who, but someone clued him in to the workings of the Republic, and I can only imagine it to have been one of the Jedi General's or all of them!"

"I don't care, what is there to gleam from within his Kingdom?" Koll wanted so badly to groan aloud.

"One could...and I stress _could_ argue King Telcontar's claim to the throne is tenuous. I've sat in meals and meetings halls with local delegates who don't seem to recognize where I come from. From the more loose lipped local lords it can be gleamed that Elessar is from the north."

"What's that got to do with anything?" If she'd let him he'd get to the point.

"The King," He began by elongating his words to inform her he hadn't been done.

"Also has been married rather quickly to a local Princess of immeasurable political power to her name and being. She appears human by galactic standard denomination, save for very minor aesthetic differences. Elves they call them, but she has by her presence given credibility to his claim and position. However, what's noteworthy is that he comes from the north, where the northern half of this Kingdom, Arnor, has for centuries been gone. Defeated in some long off war I don't care to know too much about involving witches and kings and so on." He kept going as Arsuna folded her arms over her chest with impatience mounting.

"He is descended from an old line of Kings from this northern and fallen branch of the Reunited Kingdom.

"So, some of the more stiff upturned nose types here in the realm of Gondor see him as something of a far off interloper. Even though he can with certainty, and through the record keepers here in Gondor trace his lineage back to two Kings, and their father of great renown. Even if some would argue against it, there's no doubt he has the line of succession on his side in this matter."

"Yeah, but 'some.' Who are these 'some?'" Force he wanted to jump off the seventh ring of this white city right now.

"An extreme minority, my Lady! By extreme I mean extreme! Most of the Princes and Dukes, Barons on and on are just happy to have this prior war over with. Happy to have a King at all. Aided to by the fact the regency, this House of Stewards have officially recognized the King as well. The King's top man is from this line. Faramir is his name. Fine lad but...I digress." He chuckled nervously.

"One Prince..." He began slowly.

"He's not so happy. His realm is some southern city and surrounding counties called Pelargir. When General Skywalker, as I've mentioned, launched an attack against the Empire of Rhûn, themselves assaulting local allies, the Separatists launched a counterattack against civilian targets at the behest of the local warlord. The city has...well, had impressive floating sections of the city, as well as land based infrastructure. Near all of it was put to the sea by Confederate aerial bombing. This Prince, a one Amathir, ruled this region quite admirably from what I can gather. However, he has become a despondent and angry man, and it has been pointed against the King as news became clear that Elessar authorized General Skywalker's provoking raid." Arsuna nodded slowly as Koll finished.

"As I said, Lady Sipillona you're looking to pull at strings, very thin ones if you wanna travel down this path."

"I like exploring my options, Koll. My family does." She lazily corrected.

"Make friends with this Amathir, and see what he has to say about the King's claim and position. Better still make overtures, quietly if need, with this eastern land of Rhûn." Koll visibly shook his head and glared down at the table.

"Is that too much to ask, Koll? Or, are your pockets too heavy from Sipillona credits and need to be lightened some?"

"No...no my Lady." Koll raised another stopping hand.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Then you'll also route this local delegation to Coruscant at once when they leave that backwater. If they can convince the King to be reasonable then we can forget this nasty business. If not, then you keep your options, my options, open."

"As you wish." Koll nodded along.

"Great." Her vision flickered a little more strongly now.

"When they arrive I should expect to-" Suddenly the holocall gave an ear piercing scream before ceasing. Koll furrowed his brow in confusion and snapped at the comm terminal's connection button to only receive a failure ding with every button push.

"Damn connection errors." He cursed under his breath. It hadn't been the first time. This Arda had only the one Separatist hyperspace relay dropped some months back to allow the fleet that picked up Grievous to arrive. The Republic had been piggybacking off of it for weeks, and their replacement had yet to arrive. So connections to Coruscant, let alone anywhere in the galaxy were shoddy. Not to say he wasn't a little happy to be done with Arsuna Sipillona.

"Karking talk to me like I'm an idiot. Little schutta..." He trailed off as he rounded the marble desk provided to him by his office within this city of Minas Tirith. He'd be damned if some little girl was going to treat him like that. A nineteen year old...he was literally being talked down to by someone who was young enough to be his daughter!

"'I don't wanna hear all that!'" He mocked her own words with a dip of his tone and scrunching of his face as he opened a small cabinet he brought with him to the planet. Within it he pulled out, from an assortment of home goods, a bottle of fine Corellian gin. He popped it open and eyed a glass nearby, then back to the bottle.

"Kark it!" He brought the bottle to his lips and downed a shot or four before coughing from the chugs and pulled the bottle back.

"Just...a...wee bit bitter." He intoned through his coughs which ended after a final hearty one.

"Have me out here in the galactic middle of nowhere doing what?! Karking fomenting coups now?! Rue it, I rue the karking day I took your damnable money. 'My brother's money,' your karking money schutta I'm not dumb!" Taruk mocked her further as he recalled how she always made it seem her age addled and incontinent father still had a say in matters. Or, that her moronic brothers whom hazily dragged themselves through life on benders, cheap women and thrills had any say in how their father's business operated. Accolades could perhaps be given to young Lady Arsuna for her work in keeping the business alive. That didn't mean she had to carry herself like the Queen of Alderaan with a chip on her well kempt and precisely clothed shoulder! He sat himself back down upon the table seat and sniffled idly as he smacked the gin bottle down. His emerald eyes stared at it for a moment and watched the daylight prickling in through the open stone window behind him dance through the dark colored liquor.

"Hah!" He began laughing and shaking his head as he swiped down his face with one of his hands in disbelief with his new list of tasks that need be completed.

"Oh and ma wanted you to be a banker!" Taruk laughed a little more, and took another long swig of the gin straight.

"Ooooo-kay!" Jumping to a stand Taruk brought both hands up and smacked both cheeks of his face a little more roughly then even he had planned.

"Play the game Taruk, play the game! You've played the game, so play the karking game!" He riled himself up.

"Gotta meet with Prince Amathir. Item one, item two, head east and not die. Easy, perfectly sensible." Taruk sniffled again, not really believing himself.

"First things first though, reset the transport timescale for the local delegates. Have their transport get them to Coruscant as soon as possible. Maybe I don't have to go out into the middle of kriff knows where meeting kriff knows who to maybe set up kriff knows what. That'd be grand!" He chuckled and input a diplomatic insistence into the transportation shuttle log stating the delegates should be sent to Coruscant once taken aboard at once without delay.

"What else have I today? Hmm, meeting with a Prince Imrahil? Where the kriff does he come from? Kriff it." Koll huffed as he took a final swig and capped the bottle. The day was relatively young, so he had best get to work. He had a check to make. Two checks, but still.

* * *

"If I may hazard to make a suggestion?"

"Shoot for it." Master Allie offered. A'Sharad Hett, Master Hett, moved around the central holotable that his fellow Master and himself crowded near.

"To the east the Separatists have a large concentration of forces. Maybe forty divisions in total strength by their army composition. Among them ten are fully armored with tanks and walkers."

"Lovely." Stass intoned though she already knew as much.

"Quite." Hett smirked.

"Very likely, the seps intend on striking at our right flank with this horde. I have to imagine whomever is in charge must be preparing a feint of some kind. I wanna say it comes from their western forces here. Concentrated more lightly at around twenty-eight of their division compositions. However, all are mobile infantry."

"Doesn't mean too much better. We don't have enough men to launch any sort of concerted effort along any of our flanks or directions."

"True, too true." Hett pulled back from where he had pointed with a sigh. Boz Pity had become a hellish dance of back and forth between the Republic and Confederacy. The death of Master Vos on Saleucami some time back now had seemed to off-put this whole sector of the war into an ugly stalemate. Boz Pity had suffered for months now. Rotations that neared Felucia levels of disheartening effects for troopers and Jedi assigned here.

"What I suggest is a bit bold, but I think you'll like it. If for nothing else than lunacy." Stass chuckled.

"Go on then Master Hett."

"I say we organize a lightning strike assault in the west. Spearheaded by one of us, either myself you or Master K'kruhk. The team should be small, but capable. Move in to the rear, infiltrate when it's darkest with a smokescreen. We here provide that smokescreen. A distracting gamble to hit where they perceive themselves to be weakest."

"On the west of us then? So a double hit?"

"Not exactly." Hett zoomed the holotable onto a position behind the forward defensive positions the CIS had set up along the Republic's western flank.

"Intelligence reports that this acts as the main ammo dump for the local forces on Boz Pity. They have been shoveling some quantities out for a few days and I think they're a bit concerned that we may be eyeing it. I say we exploit their concern. We assault their front with a hard press along the whole flank and force them to send all units as possible up to the front. Maybe they'll even direct a counterattack or redirect forces from their east to the west. Most important is that one of us leads a team through the chaos behind the enemy. Ignore all else but detonate high yield explosive here in the base." Stass had brought hand to chin and had been tapping it thoughtfully.

"Then you want to cut off their ammo supply cache?"

"More apt yes. If we can force the droids to burn through their ammo defending against a slow assault by our troops, we will eventually starve them of the only things droids can starve for, ammunition. If we can do that, and buckle the droids out of this sector, then we can free up nearly a whole continent and begin finally pushing in all directions against the droids. They're currently strapped for reinforcements due to our command of the skies. We do this before they encourage yet another naval strike to land reinforcements, I think we can finally do some damage."

"Oh you don't have to sell me on the matter, A'Sharad. I think I quite like it." Hett smiled happily, and Stass nodded.

"Let's just get Master K'kruhk to sign off before we commit, and then I say it's a go."

"Good!" Hett nodded along as his brown eyes danced over the massive hologram of trooper and droid placements across Boz Pity. However, before either of them could continue the conversation in any form or capacity Hett heard his personal comlink sound off from within his robe folds.

"Darn thing. Where is...ah, there it is! Excuse me, Master." Stass nodded and Hett accepted the communication channel opening.

"General Hett, it's Colonel Obren."

"Colonel, is there anything pressing I need know of?" Hett was quick to try and get to the point.

"Negative sir, merely a small update." Said the older man dressed in his finely pressed naval uniform recently deployed to all commissioned offers of the Republic. A more and more routine sight within the Republic as the war had dragged on. As more clone commanders died, and regular army duties returned to men of a newly formed and minted officer class within the galaxy. It seemed to have sprung awake overnight. One year no one saw any such man. The next, they were everywhere.

"Very well, Colonel. What's the update?"

"Our communications with the Core have been quite unstable for weeks. Obviously the conflict here has resulted in poor communications, but within the last few days, and especially today relays seem to be hard pressed to open up a channel between the system and Coruscant beyond. Regardless, I am merely stating a preamble to be honest. You have received a direct message, personal encryption as well, from Coruscant. It has only just been relayed to the fleet though its originating time and date puts it at a full day ago. I apologize for the lateness of it, sir." Hett smiled and waved the man off.

"No problem at all, Colonel. I, and I am sure, the Council who I would guess have sent the message, know full well how shaky communications are in system. Please, do send the message, and try to reopen communication lines with Coruscant. Beyond that, you have my thanks." The man gave a thin appreciative smile and snapped his fingers along an unseen terminal at his end.

"You have my thanks, General. Know that I will have my men work as hard as possible to reestablish communications. General." He bowed.

"As you were, Colonel." Hett bowed his head, and let the link end as his personal datapad along the holotable beeped with a new message intended for himself.

"I wonder what it could be about?"

"Certainly of importance should the Council have found it necessary to send you a communique of some sort." Stass offered, but Hett shrugged somewhat.

"Not too important if they anticipated the delay due to the position Boz Pity finds itself."

"Fair point." Stass relented as Hett grabbed the datapad and snapped it on. He hummed idly as he snapped the datapad alive. In quick succession he snapped in his encryption validation key and the message sprung to life with line upon line of decoded sentences. The dim blue hue it cast lit his face up and gave his face tattoos a more pronounced glow as his darkened eyes darted from left to right. His brow creased some and expression turned more confused by the line he read. Master Allie eyed him questioningly, and finally spoke only after feeling the Force writhe in a mixture of emotions from the young Jedi Master.

"Calm yourself, A'Sharad. You're losing your center quite loudly." He snapped his head upwards to her, and swung the datapad around.

"It's a recall order!" He declared without giving her real time or ability to read the text. Stass cocked her head to the side.

"Really? I shouldn't pry, but has a reason been given?"

"None!" He, almost breathlessly retorted skimming the note over for a third time now.

"It's from Master Windu himself! He states that the 'Council requires your immediate return to Coruscant for reassignment. This matter cannot, nor shall be discussed over holotransmission.'" A'Sharad read aloud without care as Stass hummed thoughtfully.

"I mean beyond this…there's nothing! Nothing more than Master Windu stating that the assignment has been given to me due to my 'exemplary service to the Order.'"

"If that is the case, then surely it is an honor to be recalled so, Master Hett." Stass offered and rounded the table nearer to him. The young human male lowered the datapad with a dumbfounded scrunch to his lips and nose. His brow was curled into a deep concerned mingling of lines as he turned to Master Allie again.

"I...I cannot return. I...no what I mean is..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Stass offered an understanding smile as she came nearer. The younger Master had probably been awake for three or four days straight. His mind frazzled despite his calmer demeanor from before.

"Calm, Master Hett. Calm." Master Allie urged raising her hand. A'Sharad, now seeming more of his true weary self showed through. Rather than the smiling young man that had so enthusiastically laid bare a plan to subvert the enemy forces on Boz Pity, she saw what lay beneath the veneer. His eyes were bloodshot, and usually well tied long hair that hung to his back was wild, and strands were falling through the unkempt binding braids. His skin was a sickly tone, a shade or two lighter than his normal tone borne of his life upon the desert world of Tatooine. The dark bags beneath his eyes also betrayed how weary the Master was. A sight far too common these days of war about the galaxy.

"A'Sharad, you work yourself too tirelessly. Listen," She began calmly as she placed her hand to his right shoulder.

"The Council obviously has a greater mission for you than the fields here. If I were you I wouldn't lament that, I'd be overjoyed! Rarely does the Council single out a Master for some unknown task of such importance that it requires an in person recall to the High Council Chamber itself. We here upon Boz Pity will remain. Needn't you worry about that." Hett for his part narrowed his eyes. By no means in an aggressive manner, but rather in apprehension.

"I know, Master Allie. I simply...wouldn't feel right doing so. After everything we've fought for here. Every inch taken and given and the blood spent by the troopers, and…and by Jedi."

"Master Vos." She intuited, and he cast her a slightly disbelieving look.

"You don't need to pretend, Master Hett. Do you think you're the only one who feels they have to put in their all plus some here? Or, really anywhere in the galaxy? We've lost so many within the Order that the anger rises so easily, and yet as Jedi we must learn to let that go. Lest we turn into a shadow not unlike the people we're fighting against. Dooku, his pawn Grievous, or the acolytes he held beneath himself. It's admirable, feeling obligated to do more, more than you honestly can to honor the fallen Masters and Knights who've come before and fallen before you. That, however, does not mean you can ignore your duties." Stass added firmly, but still with an understanding tone and demeanor. A'Sharad watched her, and took a moment of silence to reflect. The edges of his mouth tensed over and over. A dryness he hadn't previously noted having come full force against him as his eyes felt as though gravity wells lay beneath them. He sucked in a breath and grasped somewhat painfully at the back of his neck and pinched there to try and, in vain, alleviate the tension mounting in his muscles.

"I know you're right, Master. I merely wish to do for Boz Pity what I can. I didn't know Master Vos much at all. Yet, for some reason I feel as though I must...do. Here on Boz Pity. Saleucami is not too far off. Well, relatively speaking. Just feels wrong. Leaving here without doing something. Something to feel as though Vos wasn't killed by Dooku without some sort of reason!"

"Often times people die without a reason, Master Hett." She spoke as though he was a youngling within the training halls of the Temple again.

"You've done admirably by his memory, A'Sharad. However, nothing you do here will bring him back, or the Jedi who've fallen elsewhere in this war. Learn to let go, of all that you fear to lose. Those who join the Force-"

"We should rejoice for." Hett finished remembering a quote from Yoda once told to him long ago and several other trainees. His hand dropped from his neck and he rolled his shoulders as a crack of bone and joint sounded outwards.

"Yes...you're right, Master." He smiled weakly.

"I thank you for your wisdom." A'Sharad dipped his head.

"No need, Master Hett. Even in our stages as Masters we need counseling and no small amount of help from our fellow brothers and sisters within the Order."

"Certainly seems that way." He chuckled lowly.

"Okay, I'll get my things ready for departure at once. However, I would like to call Coruscant before I go. Just to get verification."

"Good luck with that." Stass chuckled and A'Sharad questioned her with a tilted expression.

"Huh?"

"You weren't here an hour or so ago when the techs reported transmission interrupts between us and Coruscant on a massive scale. I daresay that was what Obren was speaking of before."

"Really? Anything worth being worried over?"

"It doesn't appear so. Likely Separatist jamming in the sector here. Anaxes reported back that query pings into Coruscant's system showed all green across the board. Something about probable busted arrays came up, and they're looking into it."

"Hmm." Hett grumbled a little as he eyed the console table.

"Alright then. Well, not much to do but gather my things and get on the next transport."

"Indeed. Needn't you worry, Master. I'm sure Boz Pity will still be here when you're given leave of the Council, and whatever task they have need of you for."

"That's not comforting." Stass smiled, slightly ruefully mingled with actual mirth.

"Didn't say it was, Master." She bowed her head as she returned to the table to overlook Hett's proposed operation. For his part he didn't have strength left within him to argue with her, and instead lazily bowed his head and turned away. Out from the room, to gather his things and make for a return journey to Coruscant.

Force only knew what task they had for him. He struck a bet with himself that it was something menial, and a little exaggerated.

"I'd bet a Krayt Dragon on it." He smirked to himself as he remembered the fearsome creatures of his homeworld. He had always liked Krayt dragons.

* * *

An explosion rippled through the vacuum of space and the shock wave rattled ships nearby as massive chunks of torn and gnashed metal sprung forth and slammed into hulls of nearby vessels. A venator burning along all sides, crippled and whirring warning horns into the deep of space fell by the force of Coruscant's gravity, downward. Its fuming arrow point careened into an otherwise stable acclamator-I, and another even more ferocious explosion echoed outward as thousands were in an instant vaporized.

" _All Republic vessels receiving this message, you are hereby ordered into emergency defensive screening positions across the mesosphere and upper stratosphere of the capitol! All functioning units are ordered into alert status one, repeat, alert status one!_ " The voice was a hollow robotic thing that echoed in long range holo-channel communications and the now ancient radio wave signals across all bands and broadcasts as Coruscant ceased all leisure and personal communications.

Over Coruscant tens of millions of turbolaser bolts and lesser cannon shots exploded in a menagerie of colors. Reds slammed across the open vacuum pelting a munificent-class Separatist frigate until its hull popped with a sickening crunch and the ship tore itself from its center and ruptured the fuel reserves it carried sending a wave of energy into a nearby acclamator that fractured its own hull. Collateral unforeseen by the Republic forces launching their flurry into the fray as they desperately sought to realign themselves over Coruscant in desperation.

" _Adjudicator_ , along aft! Along aft, along af-" Some faceless voice screamed across the open nothingness as the aforementioned venator warship was hit with a visceral broadside bombardment from a nearing set of twin providence-class destroyers. The Republic warship erupted as a stream of vulture droids slammed head first into a wave of ARC-170s in an aerial duel to the death.

"Five wings on your tail Wampa-lead!"

"I see them, I see them!"

"Bank right, bank right! Course correct one-dash-two-four-four!"

"Negative they're too many, too man-ah!" The explosion sounded for an instant over the comms as a stream of tri-fighters fell vertical the clone fighters who were rained upon by enemy laser fire as the droids whirred through the fire and debris falling in their wake.

Four enemy munificent-class frigates along with no less than fifteen recusant-class light destroyers moved against a single orbiting defense platform guarded by twenty battered, and burning Republic warships. All of which loosed forward cannons as a swarm of hyena-class bombers and escorting vultures dashed through the bits of raining turbolaser fire and thrust their bombs against the station and warships. Their own lasers slammed across the forward compartments of multiple recusants as one higher altitude venator relative their positions neared as a massive shadow of doom. Unforeseen by the Separatist ships beneath it, a beam of brilliant blueish-green erupted from a mobile SPHA cannon mounted bottom of the venator. It struck through the heart of one recusant bridge causing a cascade explosion that cracked the ship in half. The engaging Republic ships opposite it layered it with further turbolaser fire that seared the battered and mutilated remains, as the SPHA cannon carried on and tore through two munificents who were also pelted by incoming BTL-B Y-wing starfighter bomb payloads.

"All units in sector two through five, incoming transport units! Screen formation loose on four and five! I repeat, fill those gaps, fill the gaps!"

"This is _Recompense_ , moving into position! Escorts on right!"

"Pickets incoming on starboard, where's our fighter wings?!"

"Clear channel chatter!" The howling of ship Captains so unused to screaming their orders or directly communicating over the frequency channels barely audible through the ear piercing scrambles deployed by the Confederacy, sounded as a chorus of terror. Their lines of communication and command having fallen into disarray. The only known fleet wide command being to form a defensive screen over Coruscant. A command that was being rushed into task, as hundreds of the once proud and glorious Home fleet was in tatters. Surely of the thousands present several thousand were undamaged and in position to provide ample defense. Yet, the near endless stream by which Separatist warships flooded in through the still as of yet fully discovered reversion point made such a defense tenuous, and nowhere near everlasting.

Those with keen ears, and more stable minds may have heard the declaration by some as of yet unknown and unnamed Captain of incoming transport ships. Within the declared sectors, a mass of Confederate providence-class destroyers, and three lucrehulk-class battleships acting as mass transports and control ships advanced as thousands upon thousands of transports fell upon Coruscant. The defense screen as of yet prepared, and as of yet fully operable. As millions of droids fell across the capitol. That as fires fell, and chunks of warships and ships whole fell through the atmosphere. Their metals burning and smoking as they cracked under the gravitational pressures. Slamming as meteors to the ground, toppling spires, crushing scores. There was no prejudice to the collateral slaughtered in any case.

* * *

Mace slammed his boots one after the other along the metal floor beneath. His eyes set and hardened as his body and mind moved in a narrowed tunnel vision manner. Above him dozens upon dozens of ARC starfighters streamed out from within their docks and bays and flooded out into the lit skies beyond. Those same skies, shown with the brightness of the system's star, and giving what would have otherwise been a beautiful day, were now filled with smoke and fire.

Bolts of reds and greens tinged with blues and yellows flashed back and forth. Smoke billowed as newly formed spires and towers from buildings now missing sizable chunks of infrastructure. Metal bundles the size of small homes fell from the ruptured walls of these buildings, falling below crushing man, woman and child and breaking through the thousands of levels deep into the under cities of Coruscant.

So, as he slammed foot one after the other, Master Windu held purpose in his rigid manner and body. He made for his own Actis-interceptor, given a purple hue in one of the few dim shows of vanity, to match his purple saber blade. Before the great maw that led out from the Jedi Temple a stream of vultures buzzed by. The Temple's defensive cannons fired upon them, tracking them as they went and exploding black choking clouds of flak in their wake. As Republic ARC-170s followed after them firing an endless green stream toward these droid menaces.

"Master Windu!" He didn't turn from his stride forward as he felt the presence of Master Tiin before even hearing the ikotchi Jedi speak.

"Enemy starships continue to to spill out of hyperspace." He began having rounded on Windu's right shoulder. The Jedi Master sported a specialized variant of his armor, with a metal plate similar to the clone armor across his chest, but more similar to the Jedi battle armor worn by Jedi in wars of old. While a flowing brow vest of cloth and cowl fell down the ikotchi.

"Our forces are holding, but, they need help." Master Tiin declared coming to a stride of his own just behind Mace.

"Get up there, and take command." Was all Mace bluntly ordered with a sideways glance right. He and Master Tiin broke apart, each heading to their own personal ETA. Windu took a quick leap aided by the Force onto the top of his ship before planting himself down into the seat.

"May the Force be with you."

"And you." Master Tiin replied, both Jedi Masters carrying stern expressions as their hatches began to fall atop them. Within seconds more both interceptors had taken off and were joined the chaotic airspace that had befallen Coruscant.

"All aerial units, this is Master Windu. Any detached wings form up on me for ad-hoc assembly." He ordered taking on the more 'General' persona common of Jedi these days. The comm channels whirred with men affirming their joining with him as several ARC-170s soon zoomed past him and came around to form the new wing with himself as lead.

"Vulture droid swarm, dead ahead. Keep to me, and break on impact. Flush them out of the civilian zones!"

"Roger, General!"

"Copy all, General!"

"Aye sir!" So on and so forth they replied to him as the vultures in the distance fired streams of red across several spires which erupted with billowing fire. The droids below along he massive walkways that connected the spires and buildings were alight with droid walkers and ground forces. All firing sporadically, in disarray and murderous rapture, upon everyone and anyone. Scores of dead lay haphazardly across streets and out of burning rubble, as the speeder lanes had been attacked first. Airspeeders were crashed and burning across many buildings. Their occupants charred ruins, or hanging lifeless out torn metal and ravaged glass.

Mace hardened his eyes further and pulled the Force in around him. Sure, he knew full well he was no pilot on the caliber of Skywalker, but with the Force, he hardly needed to be. His was to shore up defenses and rally troops as he saw fit, and necessary. Already he had directed many Jedi whom remained on the Republic capitol to various posts. Master Drallig was securing the Temple, Master Yoda had taken off from the Temple near immediately following realization of the attack, Masters Koth and Kcaj were ground level as well. While various masters and knights were in the air, and on the ground. Namely, Mace knew Master Ti, along with masters Corobb and Moudama were headed for 500 Republica to retrieve and secure the Chancellor. The garrison within 500 Republica reported all green, but Mace would be assured the Chancellor was made safe.

"All foils, to attack position!" He ordered and the fighters alongside him opened up their flaps and prepared to open fire. The vultures veered around seeming to have noticed the incoming wings of Republic fighters. Mace's mind began to go blank, allowing the Force to guide his hands and movements. His final thoughts turning towards just how this could've happened. How could the Confederacy breach the Core security measures and defenses?

He'd have to think on this later. As explosions rippled around him, and the dogfight commenced.

* * *

Across the surface of Coruscant, without exaggeration thousands of droid dropships and transports fell. Mostly comprised of the Trade Federation famous C-9979 landing crafts. All carrying various weapons and tools of war. Civilians howled and ran in droves as some fell onto open walkways or plazas of metal and loosed hordes of spider and crab walker droids. Opening fire they slammed into markets and shops sending flames bursting outward. Coruscant Security units deployed where they could, but with hardly any true resistance mounted until relieving clone troopers were sent as detached forces to shore up the defenses.

Vultures warbled across the skies at lest fifteen wings strong and escorted in five of the C-9979 landing crafts. Three of which landed in the southern district of Galactic City, while the fourth made to land more north. A mammoth AT-TE stomped one thrumming metal leg down. The top gun motioned upwards, and with precision, and no small amount of luck loosened a drowning blast from the main cannon. The bolt slammed into the fourth craft and it burst in two raining droids torn to shreds across the city below.

The fifth, however, steered away from the unfolding chaos. No escorts led it in, as it diverted itself away from the main points of contention and battle being played out.

It has been said, and noted by many that Coruscant retained one of the greatest security systems in all the galaxy. With the war and threats, consistent threats at that, of Separatist acts of terrorism, Republic Intelligence Director Isard had made it a top priority to distribute cam droids and constantly monitored cameras across the top layers of Coruscant and even the rarely traveled lower levels. Well, rarely traveled by those of wealth and prestige. As the battle had entered into its first hour of unfolding this system went into overdrive, and effectively so. Wherever droids fell and began assaulting the system was quick to alert security units whom dispatched themselves in effort to resist the Separatist advance. To then be met by clone units and regular army units.

This in mind, it was unfathomable to think the system missed the fifth landing craft. Even more unthinkable to believe it missed this craft as it penetrated the Government Sector's tight security perimeter. Yet, even more unfathomable to imagine it landing without so much as one alert sounding as droids marshaled forth from the confines of the transport in droves of hundreds. Among them the stomping, clawed feet of a one General Grievous.

Grievous inclined his head toward his left, a stray gust of wind throwing his ghostly white cloak into a whirl toward his right as he did so. A low grumble was elicited from him that thrummed with the mechanical layering of his voice. There in the distance he noted several Confederate warships having punctured the defensive screens and were now in loom in the lower atmosphere. Endless streams of lights howled upwards toward the skies from the ground. The booms of distant massive anti-air guns were loosed against these imposing droid warships, as venators of the Republic were soon to be seen following in after the low hovering droid ships.

The exchange of fire between these distant colossi could be seen, and the booms, though taking some time to reach him, Grievous heard and felt the low rattle against the echoing metal that consumed this world. However, more important was what lay in the distance. Oddly quiet and unusually deadened were these streets of the Republic heart. Not a sign of activity or movement was seen, and only the distant sounds of war, and hisses of compressed air or clanking metal feet to the ground behind him.

His metal claws clamped down one after the other, and the General jumped over the side of the landing ramp of the C-9979. Hundreds of marching B2 super battle droids followed after him but marched robotically, unfeelingly and thoughtlessly down the ramp. They needed not transport tanks or walkers for their task. In fact Grievous did not fully believe the supers were needed. This, as behind them came dozens of his preferred troupe. Magnaguards came clanking after the B2's. Their own cloaks in mimicry of his own flowed, and their staffs lay dormant, not yet activated or needed.

Grievous refocused his yellowed eyes ahead toward their target. The massive spire that was 500 Republica. Where within lay the quarry of the entire operation here.

"Orders, General?" He glanced right over cloak laden shoulder and was met with one of the B2's. Its deeper vocabulator having given away which model had spoken to him before he even laid eyes upon it. Again he grumbled a low thing, as he felt familiar dull irritation flood over him, and he did his best to let it fall away.

"Take your full force to the western exit along the fourth main exit level! Hold there. My...intelligence states it would be the most likely escape corridor for the Chancellor to utilize." Grievous dictated. Though the droids did as ordered without question, Grievous needn't had explained why they should marshal along that exit way. It was more a hopeful restatement to himself based on what Lord Sidious had promised using whatever intelligence that Sith lord held at his disposal. How he knew so much about the Chancellor's escape routes and likely actions, he did not bother to ask. What mattered, what truly made this all worth it, was the end of the war. By victory attained by himself! General Grievous would be the name known for toppling this decadent Republic, and their Jedi lapdogs.

"General." Again he was broken from thought as one of the static-voiced magnaguards approached.

"Each and every one of you know your ambush points. Await there. Assume the mission is incomplete until the recall order is sent. Fight until your very destruction otherwise!"

"General." The same guard acknowledge on behalf of all the others and they stomped quickly towards the mentioned points given to them. Grievous turned towards 500 Republica once more, and cackled lowly in his usual mechanical-laced menace.

"How very easy they've made this for us." Grievous then broke into a run forward. His legs crashing one after the other, his claws digging into the ground leaving scratches with each pass and clang he made. It was all too easy he believed as he ran towards 500 Republica with not a sight or person to stop him. The fleet above was breaking off the small packs destined for the known reversion points from hyperspace. Shadow mines made ready for all reinforcements that may come, if they would come at all! For, his jamming technology, improved since their last usage now over a year ago was not only blocking communication at all levels out from Coruscant. It was also relaying the standard military affirmation codes to Anaxes, the military bulwark world of the Republic. As far as the galaxy would be concerned of, if they failed to receive communication from Coruscant, Anaxes would say everything is green. Receiving their precious confirmation codes. A gift from Lord Sidious once again.

"It is time to end this!" Grievous lowly roared to himself as his claws came to a thud and stop just before the walls of 500 Republica. Again his eyes moved, and his ghostly white head tilted upwards. He had to scale it, and would easily do so. For the opposite side would be the Chancellor's apartment, and that is where he would gain entrance, from above, climbing down below. Through an extravagant and quite open viewport.

His only regret, as his right foot tore into the walled metal of the grand spire, its guard and garrison all but oblivious to his presence, was the one rule of this operation.

"They want you alive, old man." Grievous took another step, and his hands made like pincers or prongs and bore into the outer most sheets of metal. As a ghostly phantom along all four limbs shown General Grievous began to scale the spire.

* * *

The building once again rattled. The sound of glass held within its pane and foundations of metal shook and wailed under the pressure of distant and nearby percussive roars. The whine of metal carried through thrums from the top to the bottom and back the other way. Outside the nearest viewport window at least a dozen LAAT's flying in formation passed by with their distinct warbles sounding out. Behind them came screaming crimson blasts that erupted around them and ripped through two of them sending orange and reddened lights blaring across the room. Vultures following after the gunships in their fiery wake.

" _It would be nice to fully take in the_ _full_ _spectacle you know?_ " She carried on with bored and insinuating a manner as ever.

" _There's a full fledged battle taking pace outside for Force's sake! On Coruscant! Maybe that means kriff all to you, but that hasn't happened since before the New Sith Wars!_ " She made the mistake again of assuming he was excited by such a reality or prospect.

"It should be that I hearken to your knowledge before so very momentous an occasion."

" _Do you speak like that because you think it makes you sound smarter or something?_ " She retorted venomously.

" _Because it doesn't. Rather, you sound like a pompous Core-worlder so highly educated as to go against your own good._ "

"How biting a retort, witch." Sauron, forcing his words past her lips and in her voice replied as he allowed the eyes he borrowed, which still emulated his, to read over another line of knowledge previously unknown to him.

Stacks upon stacks of holobooks lay along the table. Several haphazard piles of data disks and drives containing many years, centuries indeed, of wisdom, knowledge, history and learning were joined to those holobooks. All sporadically placed along not only this table, but along the couch cushions beside Vica's form. As well as along the lone seats and chairs set across from the couch Sauron inhabited through his mortal coil.

" _Days, it has been days that you've had me cramped within this accursed apartment! Reading and reading or watching documentaries or step by step guides towards building your own holobooks, or writing or rewriting memory to data drives! Let alone what a data drive even is to begin with!_ "

"Untrue. We have gone forth from this hold several times."

" _To fetch more books or disks from the karking libraries! The pass Sidious gave you is certainly cursed! Not only do you take and take without someone as much as batting an eye, but you seem bound to read and watch when we could do!_ " She complained on and on, without the physical form of herself showing any change in demeanor. Her astral form, seen only by Sauron still, paced endlessly for she wasted no energy in doing so. Her eyes were alight with restlessness, this much was evident before the Dark Lord.

This, as an orange hue blazed and erupted through the entire apartment. Finally Sauron gazed left toward the terrace this residence sported. Beyond the closed glass doorway a massive thing of metal was consumed in fire. Its presence took up the day sky and blotted even the local star with its glow. Its entrance into sight rumbled all the city for miles.

" _Looky there! An entire karking venator about to crash! Hot damn that's beautiful!_ " Vica laughed maniacally, and Sauron merely hummed with the barest of interest. The venator slammed upon its side several miles far beyond, into some unknown spire. The weight and force of the crashing warship cleaved it in half and a domino effect of thunderous echoing explosions sounded as dust and smoke followed in the wake of the meeting of metal. Until it came tumbling down and several adjacent buildings began to collapse as the city platform below rattled against the weight of the falling masses.

"How very curious indeed."

" _Oh, you have an opinion on something besides the history of the Kel Dor?_ " She mocked him, but Sauron paid her tone and manner no mind. The eyes he borrowed indeed turned back to the holobook before him as he began to reply.

"This Sidious controls both sides to this galactic war."

" _We know that already._ "

"Yes. So, what does that tell you of this attack?" She paused and her astral figure furrowed its imagined brow.

" _That...well I guess he had to of planned it. The Confederacy wouldn't and I suppose Dooku wouldn't have gone through with such an attack without his permission. Or, his insistence. Well, the old man knows who Sidious is already so what does it matter I guess!_ "

"Precisely." Sauron more acknowledged her deduction than rambling continuance of thought.

"It is then, an easy thing to imagine he has much to gain from such a bold assault." Sauron turned to the next page of text within the holobook he currently read from. Dully regarding with unnatural speed and ease the further exploration on the history, ethics, and science of cellular replication and its greater implications in the field of cloning within the galaxy.

" _From what I can see, and what I can sense the whole planet is a mess of fear!_ " Se cackled as though triumphant, as though still aligned to the mission of this enslaved Confederacy.

" _To attack Coruscant so bluntly, and boldly would mean no less than several thousand warships. This has to be a grand strike. Like the one you committed against Minas Tirith._ "

"In that we do not agree." Again he went to the next wall of text set within the holobook. Her form frowned angrily in turn.

" _Why not then?!_ " Sauron sighed through her lips, and with narrowed eyes of genuine aggravation closed the holobook. Turning to her apparition as he did so.

"This Lord Sidious, Chancellor Palpatine, rules both the Republic and Confederacy. Therefore any move made against one by the other has a strategic goal in mind set by the man. No battle is waged, lost or won without his desire it be so." Sauron perceived.

"Should victory be had here upon Coruscant by the CIS what is there to be gained on his part? We shall examine it then. The Republic would be dealt an incredible blow to morale across this sea of stars, the Jedi Order would be in disarray, and the perceived capitol of all the galaxy taken by an aggressor for the first time ever. For, as many times as this world may have been attacked, I read not a point in which it was successfully seized and occupied by any such attacker."

" _Well no bu-_ "

"Furthermore," Sauron cut her off.

"Chancellor Palpatine would either have to die, which is unlikely, or held as a prisoner as a result of this assault. To imprison him would be to lessen his perceived power should it be an indefinite ordeal, and one he would not allow in his position. So, it would be the rise of the machine men, and their machine leaders. The clones will have failed, and the war would be a slog evermore. Yet, even still anger and vengeance should be stirred in the hearts of many upon seeing the central world of the galaxy ravaged and seized by the great foe. Perhaps eliciting a new wave of recruitment and desire for total war. In this a goal may be found, but it is made moot by the reliance of a grown and created army." Sauron further reasoned aloud. Behind him a vulture droid could be seen slamming into a nearby spire as it twirled with smoke trailing behind it.

"As such, what could this Republic gain from this attack?" Sauron asked though truly did not hope to gain anything close to an answer from his witch friend.

"Should victory come, regardless of cost, to this Republic you shall see an emboldened people. This Confederacy will be demoralized with such a colossal expenditure of forces against a single target without gain. Depending on degree of failure it would be as a drake come attack a mountain. It may tear at the rock and burn the green laden across it. Yet, it will wither away as the mountain stands tall." Sauron analogized.

"The failure of the Confederacy will mean greater power for the man who leads the Republic. A frightened people will sacrifice their own power to the whim of a single man. Their fear makes them weak, and their weakness breeds power in those who feed upon weakness in others. This Sidious will cement his position and rupture the perception of strength left within this Republic. A power made anew will need rise forth to stabilize the situation."

" _You say he has more to gain by allowing the Republic to win._ " She stated rather than asked, and her astral tone was hardly even an intone. Indeed her eyes turned toward the distant skies once again. Several dozen Separatists transports were in view as more AA fire lit the skies. Several were tearing into the transports while others were blown into oblivion by darting wings of hyena-class bombers from far above.

" _That son of a kath hound...that manipulative swine! He does all of this, and is himself alone in gaining anything!_ " She whipped her spectral form back upon Sauron bearing her physical coil.

" _Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed?! How many battles I waged for Dooku?! For him?! Does Grievous know, did Tann, Bulq, or Ventress have any idea that all their struggles came only for the gains of this old karking senator made Chancellor, and wannabe King?!_ " She paused, her eyes cast against the wall thoughtfully. A sarcastically rueful smile coming and equally so laugh followed.

" _Does that fool Gunray know? Poggle, Mai, Tambor?! Do any of them know, do they all know?!_ "

"Does it truly matter, is more worthy a question asked?" Sauron countered as he rose to a stand.

"This battle is no strike upon the White City. That was to be the battle to rupture the will, and power of my enemies. This? This battle here is a feint woven in the fabric of a hammer stroke." Sauron perceived with eyes dully watching the madness unfolding beyond the viewport.

" _It makes me sick!_ " The witch cursed with oozing venom in her every word. Her specter came up beside her corporeal body. Both her and Sauron gazing outwards to figures seeming the same, but bearing different spirits about.

"This trifle will matter little soon enough." Sauron cast the witch a hardened glance.

"There's much work as yet need doing. It will begin here. This I feel to be true."

" _Why here?_ "

"For if this is the event that bound me to this world, it will be with its inevitable cessation that we shall make for my world. There again upon Middle-Earth will I gather to me a mighty troupe. Thence shall commence a great rebirth of all that was blackened before the last war." Sauron's tone grew dreamy, a rarity indeed.

"Not since the darkest days of the First Age will such an endeavor have been undertook. To me will be given that which even Morgoth knew not. For with the power of industry, orc, and now this newfound science, I shall breed into being a new power. Risen not merely in the east of a single world, but hidden in the great boundless sea of numberless worlds."

" _How very nice for you._ " Vica retorted with her usual snark.

" _I can sense you have many plans and uh, what...schemes up your sleeves. My sleeves._ " She scoffed.

" _I still have seen nothing come to fruition, but days of reading._ "

"Yes, and in doing so I have gained much knowledge. A wealth of it beyond any plunder of gold or treasure." He cast her another look of appraisal. To which she matched with furrowed brow.

" _What?_ "

"I believe in the venturing back upon Arda to gather my hosts to make them anew, it would be for the better to gather further knowledge beyond merely the strength of orc and olog arms."

" _In simple basic please?_ " Sauron shut his eyes to which they shook in quiet irritation before opening again.

"We should make good use of our time from this world. Gather to us power beyond my servants. In this matter I should make thee aware that I have perceived by thy mind, and the words of this Sidious the importance of the desert world we were brought upon."

" _Huh? What, you mean Korriban? It's a tomb world. The ancient Sith homeworld sure, but no Sith has gone there in the last few centuries and actually made direct contact with any of the de-_ " She stopped herself as if only then realizing with whom she was speaking to. Her eyes lit with renewed wonder and sudden excitement limned with a lust given rise by the scent of power.

" _You mean to gain greater understanding of the Force?_ "

"I mean to utilize this power for my own ends. To further my power, your power, and revitalize my spirit. So, yes witch. It would behoove us to go forth and take unto ourselves knowledge further still. This time of this so called 'Force.'"

" _Now that's an idea I can get behind!_ " She gleefully replied seeming to forget all wrath borne not but a few moments ago. A common trait Sauron noted in this blonde witch.

"Patience, witch. We merely must wait a time longer. Then all things shall begin to fall into place."

" _So sure of yourself already?_ " She dared to jab at him with sideways a smirk and glance.

"Assured? No, not yet. Enthused? Yes, yes indeed." He allowed a faint smile to cross the lips he wore. As silence passed between the two, and the Battle of Coruscant continued to rage, ceaselessly just beyond them.

* * *

Several LAATs landed along dilapidated landing pads laden in rust and grime from the dying world of Tythe. In the air above the percussive blasts echoed and produced black smoke from flying wings of Republic and Confederate starfighters or the stray attacking gunship. Anti Air batteries placed atop walkers or mobile tank droids aimed upwards and peppered the skies with a defensive screen heavily blockading the LiMerge building from entry. Yet, even that could not fully protect the massive and rotting complex from full attack or entry, especially from the fighting forces accompanying the two most prestigious Jedi General's of the Clone Wars.

Three LAAT gunships had landed in cramped fashion alongside one another along one landing pad, while two further had landed on an adjacent platform within sight but unconnected, at least not directly, to the first. Streams of white armor clad men with blue stripes lining their armor from head to toe and along their arms and shoulder pads rushed in tight and fixed formations from these gunships. As if by some cue, the doors leading into the old factory headquarters opened and come streaming from within came several company's of B1 battle droids with adjoined B2's providing heavy support.

"Forward, Aurek team along the right!" The main commanding trooper ordered with a sweeping forward motion of his arm.

"Yes sir!" One trooper called, as he pushed his squad forward. A covering burst of blue bolts scorched the air over the heads of the squad and thrashed against the metal chassis and plates of the droids. They fell in droves, but more emerged, and the B2's took shot after shot, and stayed upright firing into the clone crowds. Reddened bolts from the droids met blue and passed them slamming once, twice, three times into one trooper flailing his body and throwing him back with hardly a last gasp before he died. A process which repeated with a second troopers slamming backwards with a bolt plowing through his face plate.

"Get a laser turret to provide entry support!" Aurek squad's team leader broadcast over comms.

"Copy that!" A rear LAAT pilot announced without further prompt. The warble of the gunship thrummed the air as it lifted back off the pad and angled itself in a diagonal fashion ahead of the entryway. The laser turret jostled with the trooper within the orb structure, and a beam of brilliant green vibrant as it was deadly screamed forth and burned a line through a multitude of droids and swept past, tearing through, the doorway and adjacent walls. The troopers hunkered down and awaited the cessation of the gunship covering attack, while their brothers along the second landing pad nearby also entered into a firefight of their own against an equally consistent stream of battle droids.

"Coming in hot, watch your six's!" The familiar voice echoed over all comm units of the troopers on the walkways. Overhead the buzzing of two Actis-class interceptors hummed mechanically as they whirled in arching circles overhead and around the two chosen entry points. The yellow one of the pair came in around from the further side of the LiMerge building and erupted in a spray of massive bolts that ripped open the first of the two doorways. The resounding explosion tore metal from the doorway and the surrounding walkway nearly severing the bridge point, but surely scaring it in burns.

As the ETA whirled around a further time, the second of the pair came to a hovering halt over the landing pad, allowing the hatch to pop somewhat unceremoniously open. From within a one General Kenobi stood up and swung over the side of the ETA allowing himself to fall graceful as possible to the landing pad below alongside the troopers.

"Come along Anakin, the pad's secure...for now."

"Already on it, Master." The buzz laden words of Anakin replied as the Actis whirled around, its hatch clearly open as Artoo swiveled in his astromech hatch. Anakin threw himself from the ship to the ground as it flew on without him off into the sky soon followed after by Arfour and Obi-Wan's interceptor.

"I must say," Obi-Wan began over the sound of the nearby fires and the clangs of trooper boots to metal plated grounds.

"Subtle, my old friend." Anakin turned where Obi-Wan sarcastically eyed the gaping hole in the massive building's wall.

"What? We needed an entryway."

"There was already a door there."

"A bigger one." Anakin halfheartedly shrugged. Obi-Wan shook his head and noted the troopers manning their defensive positions and moving limp or writhing bodies off to the sides of the walkway.

"Right. We should move, Anakin. I think it's safe to assume Dooku will know of our presence."

"Ya'think?" Anakin quipped, but nodded in agreement with Obi-Wan all the same.

"What about them?"

"They have their orders, Anakin. Leave them to secure our exits. As planned."

"Alright, alright!" Anakin waved Obi-Wan off even as a sickly grimace crossed his features as one trooper was hauled to the gunship still docked on the landing pad. His gurgling grunts audible through his shredded helmet that oozed the iron smelling bloody contents within.

"Anakin?" He turned back as Obi-Wan motioned for the still hotly smoldering one time doorway.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied a little more quickly than expected.

"We'll be here, Generals!" The main clone Commander declared and both Jedi nodded their heads graciously before both bound towards the door without a further word, and past the plasma burnt remains of Anakins attacks from before, as well as that of the LAAT before then.

Obi-Wan gave a single nod and bound forward as Anakin wordlessly chased after him. Both men dashed ahead with their dark cloaks whirling in the wind behind them before they passed the gaping metal wound that acted as their doorway.

Within they were met with the sight of ruined and smoldering droid bits and pieces. A chassis here, a detached head there, and blasters thrown about. Anakin for his part extended himself through the Force over the building. The world was a mess of rot and pain. The Force was withered here, the planet having been exploited into a state of decay and morbidity. It dulled his senses, and he frowned which quickly thereafter turned to a grimace. Dooku was here probably to mask his presence in the Force. That had to be it...no, no that couldn't be all of it though. There had to be something here, something he needed or wanted. The 'what' was still in question though. Truth be told though, he felt his hands itch and muscles throb in anticipation of fighting that old failed Jedi once more. To repay the debt he owed him, and of course, bring this war's end a little nearer than before.

"Can you sense him Anakin?" As if perceiving his apprentice's intention, Obi-Wan asked with the faintest hint of being breathless from their continued dash.

"No Master. I can't. I think it's Tythe more than anything else." He explained as he and Obi-Wan came to a sudden halt in their run against a hallway wall that broke into two direction in a sort of fork in the road.

"Well that's good. We'll never get to him without finding him first."

"Precisely a reason why a little more intelligence would've been nice." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement as his brow furrowed. His head moved left to right and over again wondering which way to turn.

"Uh, Master."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen anymore droids since we got here?" Obi-Wan visibly paused and his brow deepened further as he turned to Anakin.

"Well…now that you mention it I-"

"Greetings my friends!" A familiar voice dripping with snide contempt and a sense of self superiority came percussing through the halls with a booming echo. A sudden flash of memory shot through both Jedi minds to a wizard with cloak swaying loftily in the high winds atop a dark tower as he proclaimed their impending deaths. Saruman was indeed so similar to the voice in question it was almost scary between the two Jedi.

"Dooku?! Where are you traitor?!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan hissed lowly. Only to be met by his old apprentice's shrugging shoulders.

"Charming until the last, Skywalker. I must say I was saddened to learn of your survival upon that miserable backwater Grievous was retrieved from. However, it cannot be helped. At least, not just this moment."

"Still haven't answered the question, Dooku!" Anakin was quick to retort as both he and Obi-Wan circled themselves. Fully expecting at any moment for a swarm of droids to appear or even the Sith Lord himself to come creeping from the shadows.

"Oh you will find I am merely finishing a few preparation for your arrival, Skywalker. Master Kenobi," He began catching Obi-Wan's ear. The Jedi Master tilted his head right and noticed an ancient seeming comm system hooked into a microphone along the wall. Itself rusted and in disrepair.

"There Anakin." Obi-Wan nudged to the device and Anakin snorted scornfully.

"It's always a pleasure to have you about. I do think Qui-Gon would've been very astounded with where you've ended up. Though, at a loss perhaps, as to how you can still believe the cause you fight for to be just."

"I will not retread this ground, Dooku!" Obi-Wan warned aloud though ever calm ad controlled.

"Surrender now, and end this bloodshed. This galaxy has seen enough war!"

"War, yes." The warbled voice of Dooku continued on as Anakin traced the wiring of the comm system with his eyes down the right facing hallway.

"It has been a sad reality, for us all. The loss of three of this war's most prominent heroes in one fell swoop you would have thought would have led to chaos. Rather it led to the emboldening of my armies, and my colleagues, and the loss of face, of faith, and or morale on the side of the Republic. Corrupt as it is, as addled by fear of loss of that privilege and power among the politicians and those who lord above them. This war will expose many faces, Master Kenobi. Yet, some have yet to be so. Why should I seek to end it now before such a thing has occurred?" The agitating and precisely inflected laugh that followed Dooku's words sent a chill of anger bursting through Anakin as his nostrils flared in contempt.

"Master, this way!" He turned and beckoned Obi-Wan after him as he made a snap judgment to follow the comm wiring to its source.

"You sure?!"

"No!" Regardless both Jedi again broke into a run ahead.

"Yes, do run, my Jedi friends. I should like to see you both within the control room indeed! A spectacular thing awaits us all there."

"Well he's watching us."

"That's good." Obi-Wan retorted as Anakin bounded ahead of him.

"Ah, but which way now, Skywalker? Left or right?!" The voice mocked him openly as another fork appeared ahead of them.

"Do be sure to go left, it would be faster to reaching me!" The walls thudded from beyond as both Anakin and Obi-Wan assumed the dogfight outside to be the origination of it.

"Right it is!"

"You sure?!"

"Still no, Master!" Anakin called over shoulder and made the turn.

"Whoa!"

"Did I say left? I meant to say right." Dooku snidely laughed as Anakin came to a sudden stop, his saber flying into hand with a buzz to life. Ahead of him a thundering blitz of red bolts flew toward him.

"Master!"

"I see them!" Obi-Wan raced around Anakin, his own saber snapping to life as he sent a flurry of bolts back against a wall of B2's awaiting them.

"Okay, left!"

"Clearly!" Obi-Wan shot as he spun and sent three bolts flying into one B2 which snapped back and fell with a crashing thud against the metal plated ground.

"On three!"

"Right...mine or yours?!"

"Uh, yours!" Anakin offered.

"One," Obi-Wan and Anakin came side to side and near back to back dodging and repelling bolt upon bolt.

"Two," As they fell into their Force aided defensive dances against the bolt onslaught their knees bent slightly.

"Three!" Both men repelled a final bolt each before their right hands flew forward and a combined burst of energy thrashed by the Force exploded out. It rippled the dilapidated wall plating as it slammed with intense power against the droids and threw them in crashing and cracking clumps and clangs to the far wall.

"Marvelous show! Indeed excellent combined effort against so perilous an enemy!" Dooku's ever present voice continued to ridicule their progress.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan warned. The younger Knight sighed only a moment after.

"Sorry."

"We work together on this. Feel, don't think. Stop paying attention to his words. He's goading us. Goading you."

"Yeah...I mean...I know." Anakin offered and sighed again. The younger Knight clearly doing his best to center himself within the Force.

"Come along now, Jedi. I haven't all day to await this trivial confrontation!" Dooku's voice, sounding more snide and contemptuous than usual boomed with the eerie scratchy echo of the run down microphones that lined the many halls.

"Alright then, let's go left."

"You mean behind us?"

"Well, yes clearly." Obi-Wan managed to not roll his eyes, as Anakin gave a curt snicker and bound off behind them. His Master on his tail.

The building again shook knocking stray and loose dust and debris free of its long untouched surfaces. While the muffled sound of thrumming passing engines and blaster bolts sounded just enough through the darkened halls. The lights within barely lit the walls, themselves worn and rusted in several coats. Those same lights were shown and hued with a dirty grime from the gathering of dust and some manner of dead insect that gave a deathly sight to all that the light managed to touch. The Force was worn upon Tythe withered by the excess of industry. All in all, it was not a very comfortable place to be. Made less so, as the two Jedi rounded right along a singular path.

"Kriff!" Anakin's saber lit to life once more and barreling bolts flashed his way. The familiar repeating hums of droideka blasters sounded as two bulbous orbs encompassed two of the destroyer droids.

"Uh Master, a little help!"

"Got my own problems, Anakin!" He chanced a glance over shoulder to see Obi-Wan back to his own as the familiar hum of rolling droidekas coming up behind them sounded through the hallway they had come from.

"Where'd they come from?!"

"No idea, but best we just-" Obi-Wan spun into a hard left and forced Anakin into a turn left as well switching their opponents and just barely missing a bolt flying over his head.

"BEST, we just take care of them!"

"Agreed!" Anakin spun his blade with its audible blue hum and again released a telekinetic blast via his left hand. One of the droidekas stumbled back but the second had unfurled and was already contained in its protective bubble.

"What a pity it would be to have two heroes of the Republic, and the Order slain by nothing more than destroyer droids. Sad and ironic really."

"Oh shut up!" Anakin replied hotly and ducked underneath more bolts and via the Force warning him and knowing Anakin's moves Obi-Wan did the same. This time Anakin threw his left hand out and with the Force he sent an unseen claw outwards that wrapped entirely around the droid's field of protection. Gritting teeth and feeling a pulsing rush of adrenaline bounding up his arm he snapped his hand closed in an instant and the bubble not only popped but the droid snapped into a crumpled mess. All as Anakin then flew into a flurry of deflections that sent a stream of bolts back into the now lone droid he faced.

Each bolt hammered at the second's shield, and the bolts were then dispersed along the blue orb. Obi-Wan ducked and weaved underneath a heavy slew of bolts, his saber dancing along his side in precise leg work promoted by the artistry of the shien form.

Extending his left had underneath his outward bent arm he used the Force and grasped one droideka. With a sudden weave right and spin of his body blocking further bolts, the droid was slammed against the wall toppling within its orb as it did so. Forcing it to furl back into a ball and unfurl. As it began though Obi-Wan gave a faint smile and grabbed it with the Force.

"Anakin!" With another swing of his body and of his left arm, he spun right and around the droid hurled itself seemingly through the air, and without instruction needed, Anakin turned hard left and bore his saber clean through the droid carving it in two as it flung over his downturn head. The remnants of which slammed hard against his last droid and thrashed it backwards, shattering its protective energy casing. Allowing Anakin to dash around, using speed of the Force at his side and stab his saber down through the droid's head leaving it to sputter, spark and shake before sizzling out. He turned to see his old Master deflecting a final bolt that slammed into the head of the final droid. Its shield having fallen while his back was turned to it.

"I hate those things."

"Every Jedi does. I should think." Obi-Wan offered in reply. His mind flashing to an ancient memory of seeing these droids upon a Trade Federation carrier alongside his old Master in orbit above Naboo.

"Ah, what an excellent display of lightsaber footwork and precision! Though I should say I find your variation of the shien stance...lacking, Master Kenobi. As for you, young Skywalker, I would fully admit to your skills with the Force natural as they are. Yet, unrefined they would seem."

"Does he ever shut up?" Anakin asked doing his best to ignore the pompous Sith Lord.

"It's only gotten worse with his turn to the Dark Side. Well that," Obi-Wan chuckled with sly a smile.

"And I would imagine with age." He offered purposefully raising his brow. Which elicited a grin and laugh from Anakin, before the two once more bound down the hallway toward their intended target.

"This planet makes sensing him out difficult!"

"I've noticed!" Obi-Wan replied over shoulder.

"All the more reason to keep sharp!"

"Yeah yeah...right!" Obi-Wan was only momentarily confused before noticing another bend ahead of them.

"What makes you so sure?!"

"The Force!"

"'The Force?!'" Obi-Wan repeated questioningly.

"Just make the turn, Master!"

"Oh, blast it all!" He did so without another thought and was followed by his old apprentice down another dimly lit and grime laden hallway.

"You're almost here, my friends. How wondrous it should be that you chose so eerily near a landing platform to meet your target. Though I should not hope to make things so easy." Dooku gave warning and in that instant Anakin came to a screeching stop, his boots grinding against the hallway floors.

"Master, drop!" Obi-Wan did so more unceremonious than Anakin had and onto his stomach. Just then a beam of green energy came blasting over their heads and smoldering the air above them.

"What is that?"

"Modified turret I think. Using one of the LAAT turret lasers."

"Blast." Obi-Wan intoned.

"I got it, Master." Anakin rolled onto his back more evenly and thrust his saber upwards. The blue beam slamming into the green which immediately began refracting from the blade into the nearby wall just beside the Jedi. Sparks sung outwards and singed the ground around them as fiery droplets fell across both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"AH, Force! Watch where you're aiming!"

"Sorry, Master!" Anakin twisted his arms down and the beam began turning and boring into the ceiling above them.

"Alright this isn't helping!"

"Hold on a second!" Anakin demanded and with a twisted face of concentration and exerted force he swung the blade down right, and the beam in a flash reflected back, and the pop of a nearby turret sounded with a secondary explosion loosening a small roaring flame over the two Jedi's heads.

Obi-Wan for his part had been covering his head with his hands as his face was against the dusty floor. He pulled it up only after noticing the heat dissipate to see Anakin over him offering a hand.

"You doing alright, Master?" His smirk annoyed his Master greatly. Even as he took the hand and pulled himself up.

"Would be better if you didn't constantly try to kill us, my old padawan."

"I fixed it didn't I?"

"Your definition of 'fix' and 'good idea' may need working on."

"Well I didn't see you doing anything." Anakin offered.

"Given a moment to think I surely would have."

"Sometimes we don't have moments Master."

"Maybe so, Anakin. Yet," He observed the gashes now lining the walls and ceiling.

"I think there was an easier way to dealing with this."

"Well, the next time a laser tries to kill us I welcome you to show me, Master." Obi-Wan sighed as he and Anakin again took off down the hall.

"All the better you keep making progress, my Jedi friends. I'll be waiting for you." Dooku with a sense of ominous menace intoned, as both Anakin and Obi-wan took a turn left down what seemed to be a meeting corridor. Down the far end of the hall led to a larger antechamber. The two dashed down there, keeping their senses as keen as possible to ensure no further little surprises met them.

"Looks like the main entryway." Anakin announced as he eyed two further connective corridors that were set nearby the main one he and Obi-Wan had exited from.

"I'm going to guess this is the main control room."

"Would be shocked if it wasn't. Based on what scans we had back on the ship this looks like the lower level access door."

"How large is this control room again?"

"Three floors. One large observation window opposite the doorway, and control monitors along the ceiling. Good place to set up turrets or ambush points for the stealthier droids. So, I'd say be on the lookout for any BX commandos."

"Lovely thought." Obi-Wan intoned further.

"You ready?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan could see his friend practically jumping at the thought of facing Dooku again.

"You calm?" Obi-Wan offered mimicking Anakin's speech pattern.

"Yes...I'm good. I promise!"

"Alright. I'm trusting you there."

"Together. We work at him together, Master. I know. I promise." Anakin replied and dipped his head low. Obi-Wan eyed him for a second before nodding.

"Alright, come along then." He gave a single pat along Anakin's right shoulder and the two made their way through the doorway. Surprisingly unlocked and open to them for entry.

Upon entering Obi-Wan snapped his saber to life and Anakin followed suit. Both Jedi falling into semi-defensive stances. Their eyes tracing the room interior. The far wall ahead of them had to be reached by a small stairway that led up to the main level. Beyond it was the deactivated and defunct main LiMerge factory floor. Above them and casting a murky shadow was an inward turned second set of stairs that led to the third level above. Itself forming a looming crescent platform over their heads.

"Eerie."

"Keep on your guard." Obi-Wan warned as both men climbed their set of stairs and came onto the main floor. Surrounding them were old and unused monitors and desks lined in abandoned materials. Anakin lifted his humming saber over his head and took in the darkness that surrounded both he and Obi-Wan. He turned and noted the third level and found it as empty as the one they were upon. The creaking of metal and echo of their footfalls being the only thing audible. Even the battle beyond being so muffled by layers of steel as to be silenced.

"He's not here."

"Too much of a coward to face us." Anakin snorted aloud.

"Oh, not quite Skywalker." Both men turned and fell into their preferred defensive stances as Dooku's voice rattled the empty dark room. The whir of tired and old machinery sounded throughout the room. Both Jedi placed their backs to one another on instinct and their eyes returned to scanning the room. A metal frame descended from the top of the room in front of the dust covered observation window. One long metal frame with two descending units on either side.

"Visual projector." Obi-Wan stated nudging his head towards it forcing Anakin around to view. Both men lowered their sabers though they both remained cautious as the fourth metal panel extended from the two descending units forming a near complete rectangle. This allowed a colored video projection to come alive before them.

"Dooku." Anakin sneered as the old Fallen Jedi came into view. Behind him lay a control room of a different sort. One that sent Anakin's hands into immediate clenches of aggravation and anger.

"He's on a ship." Obi-Wan noted before Anakin could.

"Yes indeed I am. Alas it has been fun playing this little game with you two. However, I am needed elsewhere for a very important meeting."

"What was the point of this 'game' then Dooku?!"

"Patience, Skywalker! I would have thought the apprentice of my own would have taught you so simple a Jedi lesson by now?" He mocked him and Anakin clenched his jaws forcing a curse down before it loosed from his lips.

"Doesn't answer the question, Dooku." Obi-Wan challenged.

"No it did not, did it?" Dooku feigned a sigh.

"I had meant to meet you both upon Tythe. To engage in a little test of power and ability. To see if that year away had dulled your skills at all. Yet, all these plans were sadly changed. It seems the time frame for this meeting of mine has been changed. Parameters need be met, and as you can imagine being late for a scheduled event is inappropriate."

"What 'meeting' Dooku?"

"Now that would be telling, Master Kenobi." Dooku chuckled.

"I was rather pleased that this charade had played out so well. So quick and easy to pull you both in for the chance to face me. Kill me? Capture me?" He questioned no one in particular.

"You will find that I have no further use for that dead world you meander upon. A distraction, nothing more. Know this, however, I will eagerly await the both of you for the real confrontation."

"Oh yeah?" Anakin spoke up again.

"Where exactly will that be, traitor?!" His eyes fell onto Anakin and bore upon him. Yet, they quickly turned upwards. As though he were amused by Anakin's confrontational tone.

"As I said, Skywalker that would be telling. Though you should the both of you know in due time where this challenge shall be met. It may be sooner, or it may be later. It all depends really."

"Depends on what? You're being all too vague even compared to normal, Dooku."

"Yes, Obi-Wan I suppose I am." He chuckled again, whimsically even.

"Forgive me, but my time is short. I would not give away the surprise. Rather, I think I shall wait and allow for the both of you to come to see what awaits you on your own time. Until then, do enjoy Tythe."

"What? No bombs? No traps or attempt to kill us from afar, Dooku? That is odd indeed." Obi-Wan subtly goaded. Dooku paused before ceasing the transmission. His brow furrowed for but a moment. As though he had to think about something. His next words perhaps? Neither Jedi could discern what it meant.

"We merely needed you out of the way, my friends." The transmission was then silenced leaving the room as dark as it had been before. Only the humming blue of their sabers shining outwards.

"What?!" Anakin gave a roaring reply.

"Calm down, Anakin."

"What was that all about?! He just…did we just waste an entire strike force and landing on an irrelevant planet?!"

"It would seem so." Obi-Wan bluntly offered. Anakin scoffed and threw his arms out before letting them fall back to his sides heavy with exasperation.

"He said 'we needed you out of the way.'" Obi-Wan noted thoughtfully.

"Who is 'we?'"

"How should I know? Out of the way for what is a more important question I think."

"Maybe...maybe." Obi-Wan carried on.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, come in." Obi-Wan snapped his finger to the small comm hidden within his right ear.

"This is Kenobi."

"General Kenobi, sir. The enemy fleet has just made a jump into hyperspace."

"What?" Anakin whispered in a hiss.

"All ground side droid units should be shutting own relatively soon. Their command vessel fled with them."

"Well that..." Obi-Wan looked to Anakin who again shrugged in disbelief.

"That's excellent news, Admiral. I should like to have a shuttle prepped for immediate extraction."

"What of Dooku, General?"

"He's indisposed." Anakin jeered.

"Pardon?"

"Intelligence was a bust, Admiral." Obi-Wan clarified for Anakin.

"Do send a shuttle. We'll also require a direct line open to Coruscant once aboard."

"I'll have the men work on it, General. However, a mass report from Anaxes has reached us just as the operation began. Coruscant is experiencing communication difficulties."

"Anaxes is hailing an all clear?" Anakin asked.

"Command has stated they've received green across the board, sir."

"Well, keep trying. Perhaps we can make it through."

"Aye, General. A shuttle will be on its way for you two."

"My thanks, Admiral." Obi-Wan ceased the communication.

"I sense something off." Anakin declared.

"In regards to what?"

"Well, everything." Obi-Wan could only nod in agreement.

"Master," Anakin began, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan's.

"'Needed you out of the way.' The 'what.'" Anakin began and Obi-Wan silently appraised where he seemed to be trying to lead him. His own brow line furrowing.

"You don't think..."

"Is it impossible?" Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"We need to get to the fleet and contact Anaxes."

"And now!" Anakin agreed as he turned and bound back for the doorway he and Obi-Wan had come in through. The two retracing their steps with a renewed intensity and vigor. Fueled by a hunch more than fact. As the capitol world of the Republic was now suddenly at the fore of their minds. Unknown to all but themselves.

* * *

"He is adamant on remaining here." Isard announced as the three Jedi masters and a host of clone troopers neared flanked by the blue garbed senatorial guardsmen.

"The Chancellor, even in such a crisis is under no requirement to bend to the will of the Jedi Order, or the senatorial staff for that matter!" Sate Pestage declared as both he and Isard flanked the entryway to the Chancellor's private residence here within 500 Republica. The building rattled from some distant explosion and sent everyone shaking, even the Jedi.

" _Sector four needs reinforcements! We are being overrun, repeat we are being..._ " Shaak Ti recognized Captain Fordo's voice over the wide band comm within her ear as the chaos erupted across Coruscant.

" _Sector eighteen is lost! All units pull back to secondary defensive lines!_ "

" _Twenty to twenty-five thousand enemy combatants landing in the Zhell central market plaza! I repeat we have heavy landing forces in-_ "

" _Payload marker on our position! We are overrun, position is lost, I say again position lost!_ "

" _Advancing on position Aurek-One-Forty! All units green, General Kolar now holds command._ "

" _Affirmative, low orbital bombardment confirmed on coordinates_ _Cesh_ _-One-Alpha-Besh-Three. All units still combat effective are to vacate immediately!_ " On and on these messages howled over every comm unit across and above the planet and all Master Ti could do was ignore them. Her mission was one of importance. Even if she and her fellow masters and troopers wished to be in the thick of battle helping stall what seemed to be an unprecedented strike at the Republic's very heart.

"Forgive us if we beg to differ. If the enemy gets a hold of the Chancellor, or kill him this war may be viewed as lost! We cannot let that happen. Even if he becomes offended by the matter, we will see it done. With or without your agreement, Director Isard, Minister Pestage." The two men eyed one another after Ti's words. They did not say anymore as they passed by them and with a company of troopers at her back came upon the doorway.

"Do try to not screw your little mission up then." Pestage sneeringly replied as he made for the turbolift. Isard said nothing, but eyed the company before he too began to vacate. For whatever bunker they may have been headed for.

"This is hardly the time for politics of whose authority supersedes whom." Shaak sighed. Master Moudama silently nodded in agreement while Corobb remained firmly fixed on the door. Master Ti pressed the ringer upon it signaling their intent to enter.

"Come in!" They heard from within. The Chancellor's voice oddly calm for such an occasion. They entered quickly thereafter, and Shaak was sure to exercise the full breadth of the situation with her voice. Though she did take note of how the man sat facing the viewport upon a simple chair with a cup of tea no less in his hands. It would have been extremely odd, were the day not already full of oddities.

"Supreme Chancellor, we must get you to your shelter immediately!" She was sure to accentuate her words in serious and grave a manner. Though the Chancellor merely swiveled in his seat and calmly stood. His dark blue cloak folding around him as he did.

"But the battle is so far off." One of his hands went behind his back and the other motioned outside the viewport. Distant turbolaser batteries firing and millions of blasters distantly sounding.

"Please Supreme Chancellor, we must follow safety protocol and get you to-"

"I will not cower in the face of this treacherous attack." He cut her off with cool and calm a tone and demeanor.

It was silenced though by a dulled thud. Everyone went silent including Ti who felt an odd sense of deja vu claw at the back of her memory. The Chancellor turned to his left and furrowed his brow inquisitively. The sound did not abate either. It carried on and the troopers and senatorial guardsmen all twisted and turned their heads just as confused. The Force trembled with their own anxieties and Ti herself felt her head bouncing back and forth. Both in caution and trying to remember where she had heard that sound before. It grew louder, machine like, and both Master Moudama and Corobb now also turned about themselves confusedly.

"What is that...what is that sound?" The Chancellor finally inquired aloud what they all wondered. All, but Shaak Ti whose eyes then bulged and adrenaline shot suddenly through her body.

"We have to go now!" Yet, as if in response to her plea the sound silenced. Only after having seemingly reached just beyond their sight. The Chancellor, near comically swiveled his head left as it had ceased.

"Hmm, see. It was nothing." He said, as the looming specter of General Grievous lowered down from the top of the viewport. Golden eyes boring inward.

"Chancellor!" The glass shattered inwards and Palpatine went flying against the ground in a mess as shards embedded themselves along his cloak and floor. The General's form lowered from the top and flung itself into the room. His clawed tongs scratching the golden colored floor beneath him as his cloak whirled in the high winds of Coruscant. The sunlight from afar casting a vision of beastly horror along the whitened Jedi killer of this war. His eyes snaking down upon the room observing them all silently thus far before zeroing in on the Chancellor who turned on the floor and beheld Grievous looming upon him.

"How dare you barge into my private residence!" Shaak was now seriously wondering if Palpatine had lost his mind.

"Who do you think you are?!" He demanded having come to a stand, pointing a bony finger toward Grievous who seemed equally perplexed by Palpatine's audaciousness.

"Chancellor, I don't think-"

"I'll take care of this." He cut her off...again! Even daring to turn toward her slightly and raising a silencing hand.

"I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, and I will not be bullied by any thug who happens to-" She cut him off this time. Using the Force he flew backwards into her arms just as Grievous' extended one of his to grasp at the air where Palpatine's neck had been.

"Take him!" She commanded walking backwards holding the Chancellor firmly in her arms as he said nothing else. The troopers formed a line between Grievous and the doorway as Masters Corobb and Moudama flanked Shaak out of the room. The doorway slid after them leaving the murderous Grievous alone with a host of twenty or some odd men.

A pathetic excuse for an enemy host.

A harsh and horrifying grumble loosened from behind his mask and the men opened fire. Utilizing more agility and acrobatics than he had been used to in some time Grievous set about dispatching of these men. Jumping from ceiling to wall. Awakening two lightsabers. Cutting them through armor and flesh. Bearing clawed foot onto mask covered head and slamming limp body into wall. Cracking bones, searing flesh and organs. The screams of men soon echoed out and became more prominent and mad, drowned out only by the blasters. Until, at last, they too went silent.

Before Grievous burst through the doors and made after Palpatine and the Jedi. Clawing down the hall as a rabid beast, eyes set to prey.

The hunt was begun.

* * *

 **L's** **Note:** I think I prefer using 'L's note' over 'Author's friend's note.' XD

ANYWAYS! The usual digressions, YES there are likely grammatical error within I am Lord Kun are sorry. We go over these when we have time. We have jobs and college still, so sometimes we can't find everything. If you are bothered by them that badly let me know and I will personally go in and fix them. Until such a time where Lord Kun has time to literally reread his own material for like the 4th time and rewrites/fixes what needs to be fixed. Got that? Goody, if you're not bothered by grammar issues or realize it's not as easy as simply reading and fixing it then I thank you and hope you can be patient with the updates and the gramma fixes. I know they need to happen Lord Kun KNOWS they need to happen. But we don't get paid for this, so we have no editor and Lord Kun has issues with betas due to bad history. My point being is just be patient or understanding in this regard. It's all I peronsally ask.

That said, I hope you all enjoy this relatively quick update that Lord Kun pushed out between classes. I also note there is very little Arda in here. We are getting to ROTS terriory so Star Wars is certainly at this moment more important than LOTR. Just be patient guys. The nuggets of what is to come are in here I guarantee. ;)

-L

 **Edit Note:** Edited/Updated 4/13/2019


	5. Edge of the Knife

**Chapter 5  
**

 **Edge of the Knife**

" _Imperceptible-_ _IV,_ you have three destroyers rounding portside!"

"Copy all, _Sanctity_! Draw in all along aft, all wings forward along cruiser _Dauntless_!"

"This is Howling-Kinrath Leader, Vulture wings, numbering fifte...correction seventeen are assaulting Venator-class, _Tumbler_! Secondary support wings are required! I say again, I need reinforcements my wing has been compromised!"

"Copy, we're on your tail Howling-lead!"

"Golan Station 18 is under heavy assault! I repeat we're being annihilated here!"

"Coruscant Control Tower Desh-34, we have three acclamators falling into the atmosphere in the northern quadrant! Alert the Works of impending hits!"

"We're tracking all debris masses on inbound course towards the surface, _Adjudicator_. Turbolaser batteries will mop up all mass inbound they can, maintain focus on targets, how copy?"

"Copy all Coruscant Control!"

"This is _Titan-III_ , we have a flotilla of Separatist warships over sector 13 of atmo-control! Three lucrehulks are spilling dozens of dropships and carriers with vast swarms of vulture droids! Requesting immediate assistance!"

"Negative _Titan_ , all assets in your quadrant are heavily engaged with droid units across sector 13! Redirect from engagement, repeat disengage!"

"Forward batteries ruptured, Control! We are being battered, commencing evacuation, and forward ram!"

"Your call _Titan_ , good luck."

These messages were a dime a dozen and flowed through the vacuum of space. Mingled with impossible droid binary relaying commands at speeds faster than light, at least for droid brains. While screams, and background howls of laser fire, burning ships and ruptured hulls followed or laced themselves in with these desperate and vastly disparate command orders, along with relays of intelligence and general horror. For, those of weak stomachs and easily prone to anxiety it was soon to overwhelm them all.

Furious typing and terminal management was underway. Thousands of eyes, not just within this one control room, but spread across many offices, and many more orbiting stations, looked to their computers to help them in any way, in all ways possible to help ease what was a painful situation. The battle had been raging for an hour now, maybe a bit longer, but the losses were racking, and only upwards. Mostly on the part of the Republic. Tens of thousands of both clone forces and Republic civilian and military casualties were rising. They were too many to count, as bodies littered the atmosphere with debris fields that could blot the sunlight of the distant star, and the streets of cities both atop the massive platforms and to the furthest depths of Coruscant's underbelly were laced in them. A day, and a date unlike any since the far forgotten Great Galactic War. When Sith warships and forces had fallen across Coruscant, but even then their numbers were smaller, their attack coordinated and pronounced to meet strategic goals with utter tactical military intent in mind. With the vastness and infinite, seeming at least, number of droid forces and warships there need be no goal. There need be no mind toward a quick victory. The Republic had known for a year now, even with superior fighters, superior soldiers, the droids could by virtue of their creation and numbers outlast them. They were a metallic plague, and the Republic a vast field of slowly eaten withering wheat.

These were idle thoughts, dark looming horrible things of impending defeat and misery in the minds of many who sat watching, waiting and suffering beneath the vibrations and endless symphony of death shouting over radio waves and comlink signals. The building these techs found themselves within sat atop the city platform in the government sector. Relatively quiet compared to the rest of suffering Coruscant. The firing, endless streams of turbolaser bolts that rocked their building and threatened to deafen those unfortunate enough to hear them shook them all, nonetheless.

Many a man were matted in sweat and riddled with anxiety. To the point of sickness and agitation bordering on the very precipice of madness. Their throats collectively dry and eyes bulged as they scanned screens, managed probes and tried in desperation to crack these damnable codes! Techs and men around them relayed orders and important shifts in Confederate warships and smaller flotilla detachments as the Home Fleet, what was left of it, moved into their defensive points across the atmosphere. Others were monitoring collections of cam droids tucked away and cameras laden along the uncountable streets above and below the top of Coruscant. Relaying droid troop movements to the defending clones on the ground and their Jedi generals.

Then there were the others. Among them a one tech named Julaen Gresk. He like many others around him held their eyes plastered to their individual screens. His were worn and weary from an hour of viewing and testing, wondering and praying to forces beyond his thought for answers. Across his screen was endless binary of programming in similar manner to older Separatist designs. This one was shrieking across all HoloNet broadcasts and traditional communicators, blocking all long range comms in and out of the system. He swore he was going to get an ulcer, as he felt the weight of the entire battle weigh down upon him. This was the jamming code, the thing that blocked the Republic from sending word across the whole galaxy as to what was happening on Coruscant! He tensed his hands, pulling them away from his terminal keys and loosed a grunt of pain that was borne in his gut from anxiety alone. He snatched his technicians hat from atop his head and furiously rubbed the back of his hand to his sweating brow.

"I know this, I can do this!" He hissed angrily to none but himself. The building gave another shaking burst as though a long winded quake has just loosed from the deep tectonic plates long lost on those who lived upon Coruscant. No, it was just a nearby turbolaser shrieking green bolts upwards. They slammed into several coordinated wings of vulture droid skirting their sector of the capitol. Several would erupt into orange fireballs spilling black smoke across the skyline. Julaen had become used to it by now, even if it did cause everything across his desk to shake and his teeth to tap involuntarily against one another.

"This code...I know this code. We ALL know this code! I don't know what the kriff you are." He seethed as his free hand pointed to his screen. The line there in binary and command structures that were legible to his eyes were remnant codes left over from the now distant Battle of Praesitlyn some years back. The Separatist jamming tech at the time had been quite exceptional, but it had been cracked. His eyes scanned right and found the code that was the boogeyman of the day. New structures and lines had been added. Probably designed by some masochistic, sociopath of a geonosian sometime after that battle. Yet, all queries of their jamming signal and encryption key databases showed no record of this code structure, there was code layered beneath it, this was just the encryption pattern. They needed it cracked, and fast.

"I can do this. I know this code. I can do this." With sweaty palms, shaky breath and paling skin Julaen revved himself up. His hands flew furiously back to his keyboard, having thrown his cap aside. He just needed to work the code, think like a droid…no! Think like a sick geonosian who was having a right old laugh at him and the Republic. Yeah, like that.

As the screams, explosions and terror sounded aloud all around him.

* * *

The three of them despite their statuses as Jedi Masters had to inwardly admit that this venture was wearing them all down. Their duel against relentless and, more well trained than usual magnaguards had worn their strength. Master Corobb's throats were worn and his breathing more labored than Master Moudama and Ti. Moudama had been carrying the Chancellor for quite some time since their exploit on the transport platform and the rail terminal. Where Master Ti had managed to rid them of Grievous. Hopefully for enough time to reach the bunker. Even Grievous' sabers couldn't penetrate the bunker once reached...they hoped.

Now the three of them found themselves bounding through a tunnel with some quick transport system along the tunnel rails. It stood open and waiting seemingly for their arrival. The thuds and cracks of their boots to the floors echoed the tube system and as they neared Master Ti came to a stop just before the extended boarding ramp. Moudama had dropped the Chancellor at some point, and the old man was moving up prompted by Master Corobb. The three stopped and had now turned back towards Ti, as if sensing her full stop.

"Get inside, get to the bunker!" She ordered just as they turned.

"My dear," Palpatine began solemn in tone. "What about you?"

"I will stay, and hold them off." She in turn lowly intoned, darker than perhaps necessary but truthfully morose in her expected task at hand as she peered over her shoulder down the darkened tunnel once more.

"But we don't know for sure if they're still following." His voice just a pitch or two seemingly concerned as he reasoned their situation out for her.

"Make no mistake," She retorted sternly over her shoulder back toward him. "They are coming!" An uncomfortable silence followed. The hum of their darkened tunnel with machinery and electricity flowing beneath and above them, all around them. Hisses of machinery moving beyond, and very feint, near imperceptible distant booms and rattles. Master Ti narrowed her eyes the faintest bit and felt her shoulders stiffen once more. Awaiting what she felt was to come. The Force told her so.

She heard two pairs of feet come up behind her, and didn't have to check to see which two they were as she turned and extended her arms upward. Both in pleading and soothing a manner, her crimson hands brushing upon the left shoulders of both Master Corobb and Moudama.

"Protect the Chancellor." She ordered them firmly but with a thin assuring smile along her lips. Moudama showed in his four eyes concern mirrored in those of Corobb, and placed his massive furry hand along her arm nearly encasing it, yet soft in touch. Is words coming as chirps common of the tongue of the talz species as he bade the Force be with her.

"And you." She again smiled brightly, thinly, but allowing the Force to echo her warm thanks to both her Jedi brothers.

"This selfless sacrifice will be long remembered in the archives of the Jedi Order." Palpatine from beyond and above them, lording as he was and political in manner as ever, offered. Shaak felt her brow furrow ever so slightly. Recalling how odd the man had seemed in his apartment to be suddenly so sullen and yet regal. He was, even now, an enigma even for a politician. Still, she loosed a slight breath, as the rail behind her loaded the ramp up and in a burst of speed slid off into the distance beyond sight and then sound. The idea of her sacrifice being at hand, shook her, but she centered herself into the Force.

"There is no death, there is the Force." Low, inaudible to all ears she intoned staring down the tunnel still. The continued hum was deafening and sent a chill through her now as she was left 'alone.' The fading presences of her comrades not helping soothe her nerves as she raised her saber hilt placed within her right hand, finger upon its trigger.

Then the metal clamor of many falling boots hit hear ears. Her eyes narrowed, a distant and nearly forgotten predatory defense mechanism of her species activating within her as her eyes narrowed. As an army of crimson eyes illuminated themselves from beyond the darkness. She brought her hilt before her, and placed both hands onto the weapon of the Jedi and the blue beam erupted forth as a guardian and companion to her in this coming venture.

* * *

"Master Sageon, we have three enemy capitol ships advancing on Golan-station 142!"

"I see them! Master Jill, if you'd please!"

"I'll follow you in, Master!" The ongree Jedi Master responded with the expected harshness of his species native vocal chords as they spoke basic. Master Sageon dove his delta Aethersprite-class interceptor into a swiveling set of spins as the ship then banked hard down toward Coruscant. On his right came in an actis interceptor piloted by Master Pablo Jill.

"Two providence-class destroyers and an entire lucrehulk, L'lacielo!" The lorrdian Master felt his jaw tighten as he pulled back on the thrusters of his ship. A series of explosions rippled the space around and just beyond his ship as forward mounted turbolasers along the topside of one of those damnable providence's had turned and opened a volley of blasts upon them.

"Color me aware, Pablo! Where's your wing?!"

"We're on both your tails, generals! Magenta-Wing reporting!"

"Green-Boma Squadron at your backs general!"

"This is Yellow-lead, I've got a wing of battered but operable bombers flying on on your rear, General Sageon. Request interceptor lead in, and orders, sir!" Sageon nodded to himself and pulled the Force inwards. His eyes jumping to his left, and in a flash of light watched a recusant-class Separatist warship explode so violently along its aft that its forward compartment rippled into several successive combustive bursts. Chunks of metal flew in all direction and began scattering across the atmosphere. Some heading their wa-

"I've got an idea! All wings on me, you too Master Jill!" He commanded as his ship banked hard left followed by a small fleet of fighters and bombers numbering at least in the forties.

"What's the plan, Master?"

"The debris field, Pablo, you and me make a push on the field, all wings follow us in!"

"We copy all, Generals!" They replied, and intuitively Pablo-Jill knew what to do. As their ships rounded back and then downward the debris field was flying outward in all directions still and creating a screen of torn and molten metal between them and the advancing Separatist warships.

Master L'lacielo and Pablo both extended one free hand forward in as wide a field as they could concentrate on. The harshness of the Force was enough to careen thousands of shards and stripped or torn metal and flying debris downwards with the free momentum of space carrying them on their own now.

"Good work, Master."

"And to you, Master!" Sageon grinned, an older Jedi indeed, he still found the action of this mildly exciting. Before, of course, reality hit him again and his face set to a picture of intense concentration. Both on the ship, his hands and his movements, and the Force.

"Magenta form up behind me. Boma's you take Master Jill's back and follow his lead in. Yellow Squad, I want you to concentrate on the forward facing turbolaser batteries. Clear their forward units along the two providence's. Copy all?" He asked as his ship followed in a spinning piece of what looked to have been a hangar bay metal plate the size of three airspeeders wide.

"Copy all, General."

"All green, General."

"Affirmative on orders, General!" All three wings responded.

"What about the lucrehulk, Master?" Pablo asked as the enemy ship returned to firing upwards against their incoming swarm. Their crimson bolts slammed into the torn metal and fried other pieces into smaller ones, but near all of them were hardly hazardous to them, for now.

"Clear out the providence's as their forward units. The lucrehulk will need to be dealt with after. Focus on the now."

"Copy, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, Master." Master Jill offered and Sageon nodded a bit sardonically to himself.

"Indeed. All units, S-foils to attack position!" The ARC-170's all did as ordered while the BTLB bombers formed in behind them. Jill banked right and his squad flowed in behind him as Sageon banked left once more, with his wing following in after him.

"Interceptor units coming up fast!"

"Break and engage!" Sageon commanded as the swarm of upward coming vultures buzzed by them firing the entire way.

* * *

"I trust your return journey went without undue concerns or delay?"

"Nothing unexpected happened. So, if that is an answer you're looking for you've found it." Gandalf offered with a smile as Aragorn nodded with a faint chuckle.

"I trust Lady Galadriel is well?"

"Well enough as any among the Galadrhim. The song of the sea calls to them more potently now that the Three can no longer delay the passing of their works here upon Middle-Earth."

"Aye, it is a sad fate." Legolas chimed in from where he was seated. His eyes wondered for a moment, thoughtful, and all among them knew why and where his mind led him. The sound of the sea called to him too. His people as a whole. It was but a matter of time.

"Ah! So forlorn we've suddenly all become! This is by no means a time to be so depressed, or depressing!" Gimli, ever the mood changer, cried from where he had assertively sat himself upon the old Steward's throne. A pipe in his hand, an image in mimicry to that taken shortly before they had all made for the Black Gate some weeks ago.

"My dear Gimli, that seat is really not for you." Legolas, having been caught by his friend's harsh tone, spoke with a smirk.

"Aye it is not! This wee cobbling of wood is uncomfortable. More fit for you tender elves! Now that," He jutted his pipe to the marble chair set high upon the stairs, the seat of the King.

"That is a throne! Fine whitened marble of good stone! Fit for a King."

"Now that, even I could not allow you to sit upon, my Lord." Aragorn offered with a hint of sarcasm that caused nearby Gandalf to shake his head. The dwarf grumbled and waved Aragorn off especially as Legolas also joined in shaking his head at his friend's antics and mood.

"How comes the colony, my young Lord, Legolas?" Gandalf asked inquisitively of the elf prince who immediately brightened.

"It fairs well! The green there has suffered some decay and has become wild much as Eryn Lasgalen had in the darker times. However, those who have followed me have begun tending to the trees there. They have seemed to settled well with the quieting of Orodruin. Doubtless with the passing of Sauron as well."

"A fair and welcome tiding then." Aragorn nodded happily.

"How many have come?"

"A small number, but many of my Silvan kin have been given freedom to travel from the north by my father. Many of them have heard rumblings of the sea, and have mind to concern themselves with a new woodland to tend to. Perhaps they hope to stave off the call."

"And you?" Gandalf inquired knowingly.

"I shall wait. I shall not pass into the West before Aragorn passes from the world." Legolas, with a hint of forlorn offered, but Aragorn gave an appreciative bow of his head.

"Aye, and while we all tend to woods, and trees we miss out on beautiful glittering stones! Far they go and travel as veins of stars in the deep beneath the White Mountains!" All three again turned from their seats and their shared table to Gimli. A dreamy look in his eyes.

"Helms Deep! The Glittering Caves! I should marvel upon them again sooner than late! Alas I must wait until these other matters are put to rest." He huffed.

"Yes, my dear Gimli, and it should be that we go together. You still owe me after all."

"Aye, I know. Whatever fascination you have with Fangorn and whatever other patch of leaves, I'll never understand. Ya' see one tree you've seen em' all!" Again Legolas and Aragorn shared a good laugh as Gandalf pulled his pipe from his cloak and could only shake his head once more.

"What of the halflings, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked turning again as the wizard lit the pipe and took the first puff thereafter.

"Was their return journey also, uneventful?"

"The four have returned to the Shire without issue. Frodo…needs time to heal. More importantly to reflect, I think. Samwise has shown himself a different hobbit indeed. I daresay he may well come to high standing in the Shire given time."

"That is good." Aragorn offered earnest in opinion.

"Indeed. As for Merry and Pippin, they are as they've ever been. Well, with no small amount of new understanding come upon them. Those two have much left in them to explore and partake in the mysteries of the world. If it be their will to do so. Though they both assuredly take more pride than perhaps healthy in their newfound heights among the hobbits."

"Ah, so they were taller!" Gimli slapped his hand to knee.

"I knew they were different after that accursed forest!"

"Yes, Master Dwarf, our two hobbit friends partook in some ent-draught." Gandalf replied and the dwarf simply laughed. Reveling in his correct intuition.

"Regardless, those two are more than ready for their next outing. Though they did make sure to take time to allow themselves to relax back home. The four of them together had. That is a good thing."

"Indeed it is." Aragorn continued to offer.

"Then we come to the matter at hand?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, yes indeed we do." Gandalf took deep a breath and puff of pipe. His eyes narrowing and growing distant as was common of a wizard.

"I do not know what to make of it. I do not doubt the Lady's vision, but like her I know not its meaning." Legolas continued on. The three having been told of the vision by Gandalf the day prior upon their coming to Minas Tirith. Further discussion on the matter having been halted until rest had been taken.

"It certainly sounds to be an ill portend. Such tidings are reminiscent of what befell Middle-Earth before the return of the One."

"Now that, is an ill line of thought indeed!" Gimli almost admonished Aragorn, but the King did not retract what he had said. It was true, even if ill and frightening.

"Visions are not something to be believed with utter certainty. No matter the seer and their history with vision, they are not an assured thing of what is to come. This Age is one not shown with any clarity."

"What 'clarity?'" Gimli asked, and Gandalf looked from where had been thoughtfully speaking aloud. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I spoke out of far, far distant memory, Master Dwarf. Needless to say, we should not consider the visions of Lady Galadriel to be without merit, or worth discussing. Alas, my thoughts are not any more of use than hers, or yours." He added looking to the three.

"Is this omen meant for the Reunited Kingdom, do you think, Gandalf? Or, perhaps a new power risen elsewhere? The farthest east or southern lands?" Aragorn asked.

"I cannot see this vision as concerning the elves. Dark as it seems, there will be so few of us left within a matter of a few centuries as to have such evil befall us."

"That is a hasty judgment, Master elf." Gimli, for one, pointed out wisely in rebuke of Legolas.

"That is true. We cannot be sure to whom this vision speaks of. What is clear is that the vision of the blackened figure was mannish. A sword of fire upon them, and a deathly color borne of a lifeless star." Gandalf continued, his eyes once more glossing over and turning about the room as though appraising items unseen. He took another puff of the pipe and turned silent.

"I would not seek to impose so weighted a question upon you, Gandalf." Aragorn began.

"However, I must ask if you've seen evil seeping back into the world? Even so soon after Sauron's defeat?" The wizard pulled his pipe from his mouth and released a small billow of smoke to the air. His eyes turning to the newly minted King only after another heavy silence.

"One can never assume that evil is forever silenced. Not until a time far beyond any of our minds and years. Yet, the great tiding wind that blew across Middle-Earth when the Dark Lord fell still whirls over the land. All that yet turn to evil will and manner recedes to the dark depths and seek no intrusion into the lives of the victorious. However," With an air of pointed warning Gandalf looked between the three.

"That does not mean evil has ceased to whisper in the minds of those who have yet to reveal themselves." The intone from the wizard set the other three gathered onto their back footing. Thoughtful as they were they turned to a gathered moment of silence. Gimli puffing at his own pipe as his eyes darted back and forth. Legolas reclined into the seat he found himself in, and seemed distant. Upon what subject, only he knew. Aragorn gave a slight sigh before turning back upon Gandalf.

"Perhaps it would be for the best I postpone sending the gathered I have chosen to this Republic that Master Kenobi and Skywalker come from." Gandalf seemed jostled from his own thoughts again and tilted his head quizzically, his white strands of hair shifting about his head.

"What cause would this matter give for you to delay such a thing?" Legolas was the one to ask, himself also roused from thought.

"We know not the meaning of the Lady's vision, nor its origination. Perhaps, in our haste to open diplomatic relations with this 'Republic' beyond my total comprehension, we could very well play a part in this ill omen. If perhaps, the vision means the coming of some darkness upon Middle-Earth, not unlike the woman who joined Sauron, or this 'ghost' I've heard whispers of. Would it not be safer then to delay all further outside interaction? Gandalf?" Aragorn asked aloud and pointed to the wizard.

"It is not something so wisely delayed, I should think." Gandalf began puffing from his pipe again.

"None of us, not even I, can see all ends that may well or could come of this meeting of two worlds. The vastness of this domain Anakin and Obi-Wan came from cannot be so readily ignored. It would be as a stone set about the sea seeking to ignore the water surrounding it. An impossible task in many ways." He spoke with a measure of knowledge an authority that honestly led to Aragorn's brow furrowing. However, he did not press the matter.

"Our friends from beyond our skies made it clear we should be cautious, even when dealing with those they are allied with. It is no great secret that Men, Elves and Dwarves have in the past been on the same 'side' to a matter. Yet, all three in times and places have sought to overcome the other for prestige and power. It would not be, so ideal a thing, to perhaps allow this Republic to press the issue. To force the rock into the sea without its desiring to do so." His analogy become rather blunt, but still Aragorn nodded.

"Surely you don't mean those lads who came and found the Jedi would try to do what those metal men did?! Land an army and try to dominate the whole of Middle-Earth?!"

"Would it be the most insane thing done in the search for greater power?" Gandalf countered Gimli.

"Righteous they were counted, and the greatest Kingdom of Men formed and given grace, and yet Númenor with all her might and wisdom fell. In time their King led them to the furthest western shore to lay claim and conduct war. I would not think such a thing impossible, regardless of their initial intent, Master dwarf." Gimli remained silent, thoughtful and even pensive at that thought.

"Númenor, in the times of old was a peaceful Kingdom. Yet, even before Sauron came to them in shackles and then turned the King and his men to wickedness, the Men of Númenor traveled out across the sea and began conquering the lands of other Men. Some would say, perhaps in their defense, that they only sought to conquer 'lesser men.' Be it of birth, skill or capabilities."

"An ill thought indeed." Aragorn intoned after Legolas spoke, barely audibly as the matter of his ancestry came back into to the fore of his mind once more.

"Nevertheless, I do believe you should go through with this delegation of yours. My only council being the need for the utmost care to be taken." Aragorn nodded.

"Aye, my friend." He replied to Gandalf.

"We cannot assume that all from this 'Republic' are of friendly nature and intent. We need only look to the east and south. At least I can. Though we are all Men, the Haradrim and the Easterlings swore allegiance to Sauron. Be it greed, power or fear that led them to do so, we cannot assume that because you are of stock from race or nation that you must be friend."

"A smart deduction, I should think."

"A saddening thought, but no less true." Gandalf and Legolas agreed respectively.

"I need only look to the one this Republic has sent to be their representative. This Koll, is by no means a man who has shown himself to be a villain. Yet, he carries himself as a Lord from one of the old noble houses about Gondor. If that be the case then his workings and web weaving skills must assuredly have been honed."

"Do you imagine him to be a threat?"

"No...not yet. Time shall tell." Aragorn answered Legolas earnestly.

"Then it is decided!" Gimli proclaimed and Aragorn chuckled.

"Yes, Master dwarf it is. I shall send the delegation to this Republic." He swiveled in his seat to firmly look to Gimli.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Bah! I'm in need of no coaching on the intricacies of diplomacy Aragorn! Why we dwarves are well known negotiators and traders!"

"That is not the same as diplomacy." Legolas warned with a laugh upon his airy voice.

"Ah, but it is! You'll see in no time at all, Aragorn! I'll be sure to keep these other rabble rousers you intend on sending into the great unknown under control and in good behavior!"

"I thank you Gimli, but I should think the company will look to...other leadership."

"Bah! Have it your way." Gimli waved him off good-naturedly.

"Alas I cannot go with you my friend." Legolas added Gimli's way.

"Though I should expect to be regaled on all such wonders within this Republic by several voices."

"Ah, so they intend to travel?"

"Indeed. Excitedly so! Based on tales of our travels with our friends from beyond." Legolas replied with a thin smirk.

"Then that is good news! The last of the chosen delegates are agreed in this venture then." Aragorn leaned back into his seat. Allowing a feint relieved sigh to loose from his nostrils.

"Then we should hope for an easy entry into this vast unknown world beyond our own. Time will tell..." Gandalf intoned, once more seeming more pointed inward toward himself rather than any of those otherwise gathered.

* * *

The chase had been on for some time, and it had been exhilarating! Not since the further fading days of old back upon the lush green surfaces of Kalee has the General felt such excitement in the hunt! No game could top this chase though, no beast and its finest meat to feed whole villages could be so satisfying as this matter! No, Grievous had his mind set, his senses added to by hat he had become, and his talon like metal claws itching for the next part.

Metal foot scrapped to metal surface as he finished his long winded run. Dashing from building to building and across vacant walkway and connecting path about this wretched planet had been the hard part. It was not something he wanted to admit, even as his eyes narrowed inward with anger against himself. The memory of the terminal rail shooting outward tearing him away from his prey, so near to it and so close! That togruta female, that Master Shaak Ti, had gotten the better of him. She was no warrior, no, that he held to deep within himself, and knew it to be true! She had used the damnable Force to undermine him. No, not again, she would not be so lucky this time.

It almost led him to laugh as he heard the approach of the transport through the tunnel system near in the distance as he huddled himself, a bone chilling statue of white glinting with the yellow of his eyes within a darkened room, a chamber fit for a dead king lined in metal panels and hidden wires. He had raced back across Coruscant having cut his cloak at the bottom after being flung about two incredibly unpleasant miles of the city. Still, h had to give it to Lord Sidious once more. The expected evacuation route the Chancellor was to take under Jedi guard had been exceptionally accurate.

His hands clutched silently within the darkness to the chosen two saber hilts that lay within them as he kept ruminating, awaiting them. How that Lord who hid his face in the shadows knew such details, how he had known of the reversion points into the system that had been lost for hundreds if not thousands of years through the Deep Core, how he had known the Chancellor would take a rare rest within his 500 Republica residence? Many questions the General could perhaps seek to answer, but truthfully he did not care. What mattered was the end result, and in every circumstance Lord Sidious had proven to be correct to the extreme, perhaps even scarily accurate in his predictions and assumptions.

Grievous heard the first massive metal chamber door begin closing followed by a second and third. They had come, and he no longer had time to think on such matters. The darkness came crawling inwards from the gaping light beyond him. The sound of footsteps reverberated, slamming each to metal panels along the ground. His eyes shut momentarily, some were heavier than others, and he was once again within the jungles of Kalee hunting beasts and hearing their movements based on the echos they cast through the soil. His eyes opened as the darkness crept nearer still, and he loosed an inaudible gravely sigh as the fourth and final door began closing. Only after three, not four, silhouettes trekked through the doorway that shut behind them. The final one through, the ithorian casting wary eyes back over his shoulder.

Indeed the Force had failed him if it did not warn the foolish little Jedi what waited for him here, and now! The room entered into deafening silence and darkness as a faint blue glow began emanating from ceiling panels. The three, including one Chancellor Palpatine checked their surroundings, perhaps the Force had failed them, but their senses must've began prickling with the dreaded sensation of being watched. For indeed they were being watched.

The way was shut, now they had to die.

Hung from the ceiling by his clawed talons, Grievous sprung to life those two saber blades that shone one elegant blue and another a blistering green. Lights, the final lights that shone in distant memory of those he had slain to take these weapons.

The talz, he was clearly the more warrior spirited among them. He shoved the Chancellor aside as he leapt towards Grievous, blue saber in hand. The General fell to the ground and spun around himself, his saber clashed into that the talz Jedi Master. The ithorian then came, and Grievous felt his limbs flow into a sort of dance. Both sabers dipped and rose, slashing back and against both Jedi as they clashed harshly, in coordinated chaos against him. These were no weapon masters. They were standard to the point of being sedentary.

Grievous noted dully the Chancellor back into the darkness illuminated faintly by the dancing lights. His eyes dimming as he watched in muted interest the battle before him. He may have found that odd were he not playing his part in this deadly dance. Both Jedi swiped at him, and he parried left and right, over shoulder, slashed down, meet, clash, push back. The Jedi swung under one another, or over and slashed at different flanks of him but he held his ground, silent in his reptilian gaze and masterful control of these sacred Jedi weapons.

The ithorian slashed at his center and ducked to his right as the talz came at him for a renewed frontal assault, and Grievous cleaved both sabers sideways defensively clashed and threw him back, as his right swung out meeting the ithorian's parry at his flank again. The ithorian swung back under and at his left before bouncing backward allowing the talz to double his attack against him. Grievous parried and slashed down in defensive strikes that caught each and every slash, bash, and crash sent his way. The attack was relentless, and two Jedi at once was nothing new for Grievous, but he had grown irritated now. His eyes could see his target set before him. He slashed from an inward X out and crashed both sabers into that of these Jedi who stood on either side of him forcing their strength against him. His stance was not his greatest chosen. For he had fallen onto one knee, and the mechanical whir therein gave a slight hiss and whine under the likely Force enhanced strength of these Jedi masters boring down onto him.

He hissed lowly again, his eyes narrowing further and he felt molten wrath broil beneath the metal surface of his cybernetic body. Death was now upon these Jedi, and the Chancellor would be his!

He detached his two spare arms from those holding the Jedi back, with three metal fingers clutching those hilts still as the two new limbs grasped to his belt and produced two further sabers. The eyes of his enemies turned bugged and bulged as if they had forgotten one of his most deadly advantages! The folly of the arrogant Jedi once more proven in combat and oh what a thrill it was to the General to behold as his two new sabers entered into the fray. Slashing up and pushing both feeble Jedi from him and away. They took guarded stances as they moved backward away from him now. Grievous knew it was time, he willed a silent message be sent to the magnaguards across Coruscant to return at once. Their part to play had now ended. The finally of the dance was at hand.

His sabers dashed across and over his body in breathtaking speed. Slashes of X patters over his body in double the speed and double the rotation blistering lights crashing over the forms of these walking dead beings. The two Jedi backed away, and they had been poorly placed to do so, angled in a furthering pattern from one another. Grievous slashed all four right and the ithorian was sent staggering back. The General's left clawed foot came out and slammed into the talz chest throwing him to the further wall. Allowing him to harass the ithorian. All four sabers slashed once more in their wicked dance over his form and the ithorian dutifully resisted him. Until Grievous could smell it near!

The ithorian bounced the four blades back with each parry, but gave no mind to the four at once, and Grievous slashed one outward forcing the ithorian to defend. All four blades came back into his body and Grievous gave a powerful four-bladed swing out and watched in glee as three burn streaks cleaved into the ithorian's flesh and with a whine his eyes shut and he fell back very clearly, cleanly dead.

Without a word he jumped into an angled left and menaced the talz. His four bulbous eyes carrying the horrified sadness of realization that his comrade was dead beside him. As though a beast who had lost his companion set in the woods. Grievous felt no pity even as so pitiful and pitiable a sight was before him. He came upon the talz Jedi as he had the ithorian. His blades dancing across his form in a display of maddening greens and harrowing blues. As the ithorian did the talz was defending from each slash and feint with a parry that assuredly must've made his worn muscles burn.

"All too easy." Grievous hissed as he played the same game, his sabers moved out and the talz parried, he brought them out and swung all four outward from himself and up and all four blades left their trenches of death carved across this beast's fur and flesh. Undoubtedly the smell of which was now fumigating this metal sarcophagus of a room.

The only sound left for a fiendish moment was the multiple thrums of multiple lightsaber blades as their blue and green glows pierced the darkness of the room. Grievous stood silent in his pride over the toppled and dead bodies of yet two more Jedi masters. Surely any and every Jedi death was something to be self glorified, but they would send no mere knights to retrieve the Supreme Chancellor. They had to be masters, and so their falls were all that much more sweeter. Alas, there was little time to marvel in his accomplishments as there was still a mission at hand.

He deactivated three of his four blades and locked them back onto his belt. He swiftly snatched up the two fallen sabers of his enemies and placed them onto his belt as well before turning and snapping one bony finger into a wall console leading back out from this entryway to one of many bunkers.

"You're mine old man!" He grumbled stomping near to the Chancellor. The same old fool who had addressed him so flippantly before now stared up to him with that same condescending smirk. It irritated him, and his mind screamed in rage to put him down where he stand, but…

"I'm not afraid of you." He stated simply raising a finger aimed against the General.

"You wouldn't dare harm the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Whatever would your masters say?" It was is if he knew. Grievous recalled in a moment again how Sidious warned him of the cost of killing this old man. Though it was always stated in the manner of an 'attempt.' As if the General could not kill him should he so desire. It was, however, not to be. This day.

He reached out and snatched the condescending politician by the neck of his cloak.

"You're lucky they want you alive!" Grievous hoped to menace by throwing his old form around and nearing to his face to that of Palpatine's. Yet, he still only saw mute recognition of his words. It irritated him to no end. Clearly the Chancellor must've been entering into human senility.

However, as he held the old man up the both of them heard the sound of running feet along the metal panels beyond. The same where the two Jedi and the Chancellor had entered from. Both heads turned as the familiar togrutan figure came dashing in, worn, cloak torn and burnt, no small amount of...sweat? Did togruta sweat, Grievous had never wondered before, but then again, he hadn't cared. She sucked in breath both in horror and shock upon seeing the flayed bodies at her feat.

"Chancellor!" She called turning to the both of them.

"Shaak Ti, my dear! You've come to rescue me." He stated, not asked.

Quite unusual of these Jedi, the togruta seemed to tap into some of that renowned feral part of herself common of the people of Shili. She gave a feral cry, her nostrils flared and face contorted fully into a thing of rage. Though it was not born of anger, Grievous could see this. He knew raw anger. It was the weariness of it all, the sadness of loss, and the feeling of failure that plagued this woman now. It too was a glorious sight. Near on par with her dead comrades. He slashed out with his one still active saber and it crashed to hers in a blare of light and motion. A second arm flew out grasping her wrist and a third of his free arms slammed with a crack to her throat that flung her immediately up into the air as the Chancellor now was.

"You're tired, Jedi." Grievous stated gravely, and matter-of-factly as he noted with judgmental, observant eyes, the torn cloak along her arms. Unmistakable burns caused by the electrified tips of the magnaguards staffs. She struggled feebly in his grasp. His words showing truth in how limp her struggles were, even though his metal 'flesh' he could feel the vibrations of worn muscle and perhaps even the pull of torn tendon. No warrior to begin with, but now little more than a captured gizka in his hand. He laughed.

"You won't be needing this!" he grasped and with little effort tore her saber from her. No death was needed this day, by sheer humiliation he claimed yet another prize as he snapped this saber to his belt. Three whole blades in but a day! Very few times since Hypori had he known such inward revelry!

"I've got something else for you." he warned as the electrified binds he kept hidden upon his arms sprung to life buzzing with electric energy. The currents flowing through them causing them to twist and turn like ravenous snakes. The light shining from them casting upon her face as she gawked down in horror.

One free arm rose and slammed a wrenching fist to her gut causing the Jedi to gasp and spit in pain as Grievous threw the binds over high rising ceiling grates. Seven in total latched themselves, as they were designed and Grievous took two arms and easily bound her arms across her body. He raised her up, chuckling the entire time, and then viciously wrapped the free and snapping electrical ends of the binds around her body where they again followed their designs and latched to one another harshly, tightly, as not to lose grip. Shaak Ti, the Jedi Master of the High Council itself, howled in immediate pain, her voice trembling not in fear but with the current that echoed over her flesh and would begin leaving burns in no time.

"May the Force be with you, Jedi scum." Grievous intoned with a final laugh as his two left arms snapped back together. She cast him a look of anger but could not speak through grit teeth still seeking to function through the pain.

"How angry! Surely that goes against the Jedi way?" Again she did not meet his taunt, but it was enough.

"Needn't you worry my dear, my rescue will assuredly come soon!" Palpatine again spoke and Grievous cast him a questioning glare. It sounded almost callus to be honest, how little this man seemed to care about the Jedi being tortured before his very eyes. But then, he was the Supreme Chancellor of the decadent Republic. Perhaps, Grievous thought, even he had allowed himself to believe the wholesome vision of this fool propagated by the Republic propaganda.

"Let's go!" Grievous threw him down, but the man was limber, he caught himself to his feet, brushed his blue cloak, gave Grievous a 'humph' and turned out the doorway.

The two traveled in silence, as they led out from the depths of this bunker entrance. No guards awaited, simply blast door upon blast door, and even they were no help. Certainly no help to the fallen Jedi masters. The outside bristled in the distant booms and echoes of war in the distant skies and riddled along the surface. The hunt was now complete, but it was certainly an anticlimax. Where one most bind their prey and escort it back into their hold or about their village for the eventual slaughter. However, Grievous recognized his place, and the command of both Dooku and the exceptionally well informed Lord Sidious.

Outside many magnaguards now awaited, and their shuttle had come for them following his signal during the battle with the two currently deceased Jedi. They boarded silently up the ramp as the engines hummed in standby. They would not be here for much longer.

"Take him aboard. Once we're aboard the _Phantom_ _Fist_ bind him within the control throne! We have a show to present him and his vaunted Republic." He commanded to one silent guard nearby.

"How incredibly misguided you are."

"I'd watch your mouth were I you!" Grievous retorted back with a feigned raise of his arm as though to slap Palpatine, who in kind smirked.

"Come now, striking me may lead to questions from your masters as to my state! How would dearest Count Dooku, so regal, so noble in his aristocratic ways view your inhospitable attitude and tenure of my person? Now that would be a poor decision indeed, General Grievous."

"You have some nerve speaking to your captor as you do, old man." Grievous intoned with a growl as they reached the boarding ramp flanked by further magnaguards.

"I did not ascend to the position of Supreme Chancellor by cowering before every thug's gaze, and limp bravado or equally bloated attempts at inspiring fear. No, General Grievous, there are scarier things in this galaxy, in this universe, than a walking talking blaster."

"A walking what?"

"Blaster, is what I said." Palpatine affirmed with a nasally self superior tone.

"After all that is what you are. A blaster rifle, what do the less advanced ones call you? Ah yes, a gun. You're little more than that. Walking on two...hmm feet seems a rather bold description."

"The next words out of your mouth may well be your last!"

"Hmm, I doubt that." Silence passed as they began moving up the ramp.

"I thought so." Was all Palpatine said, and Grievous felt his neck began to shake with the wrath he suddenly felt spike inside of himself.

The silence was welcome as they finished walking up the ramp. Grievous paused and craned himself left and right as though his senses prickled at something new coming about. It was then that he heard the side turret open a blistering set of rounds out into the distance as the familiar warble of a Republic gunship slammed against his audioreceptors.

A connecting boom echoed out and a plume of smoke billowed just beyond the ship and over the top where Grievous could see, but he grumbled and shoved the Chancellor a final time who had stopped, up toward the ship. The two guards ahead of him planted their metal arms onto the old man and sped him inside, and Grievous paused as he heard the ship fall into the distance. That feeling did not yet leave him though.

The soft thud of boot to plate hit him and he turned over shoulder to see a wondrous prize indeed! None other than Mace Windu, the Jedi Master of the Order himself!

"To add his saber to my collection would be a welcome bonus!" He hissed too low for any ear to hear. His eyes narrowed, and back arched down as he spun and in a flash activated all four lightsabers in his four hands and goaded this undeserving, far too praised, and unworthy master to-

A sickening metal crack sounded and Grievous contorted upwards, his hands desperately clutching at his saber hilts as they deactivated. It was of no use and they fell into the ship behind him. One arm snatched in desperation to the entryway and he felt his claws bore trenches into the metal as a pain he had never experienced in this metal body bore through him and set his pain receptors into a frenzy against what little flesh he had left. His eyes bulged and suddenly he felt his cough, as of this day well contained, rupture back out with a vengeance. No…no it was not back it was worse! He felt as though he were truly choking and he gagged upon himself, falling to a knee and his metal bobbed in ragged hoarse coughs that pull all prior ones to shame. He looked out and saw Master Windu glare into him, one arm raised.

The Force, he had everything, but in the one thing he lacked, they had one better.

The guards behind him lifted the ship without his command and the hatch began closing allowing Grievous to fall backwards onto his shredded metal back and allow the coughing fit to ravage what was left of his lungs. Before he felt the ship lurch upwards with such speed as to put podracers to shame. Everything was hazy as the guards surrounded him and seemed unsure in their robotic mechanical ways of what to do. Indeed Grievous did not know in this one instant what to do, but his primal instinct to survive was thrashing about his brain and he felt that worn heart beat harshly against stabbing metal that may well have ruptured his organ sack.

"Hmm, what was it that you had said earlier? Ah yes, "the next words out of your mouth may well be your last!' I believe they were. How very ironic." Was all he heard the Chancellor say as another ravaging cough screeched from passed vocabulator.

* * *

Mace bound forward with the Force aiding every step. His brown eyes boring still on the ship as a singular tunnel visioned manner took over him, he leapt upwards, his purple saber bursting to life. The ship, however, loosed a barrage of fire from all of its rear side and side facing turrets. Crimson bolts thrashed the air and singed the meal beneath them as they crashed into and ripped holes along buildings and walkways. Mace flung his saber with aid of the Force guiding his movements before himself as his body arched backwards against his will, and thus he began falling back first back down.

He fought against it, but he knew it was beyond him, and so he let himself fall, still deflecting each and every shot that neared too close to his person. He fell, and utilized the Force once again to guide himself back to the same area they had been in before, and to control how hard he fell. Turning a deadly fall to a light tap of boot to metal ground. Mace turned up, still glaring, willing the ship to near to him. He raised his hand, a desperate idea coming to him to somehow rip the ship from the atmosphere and save Palpatine. Then it burst from sight far into the atmosphere. He recoiled his hand, and knew it was too late. It was gone, Grievous was gone, he had been here! The Chancellor, he too was now also gone. A harsh scorched smell fluttered up into his nostrils and he peered down noting his cloak was marred in new burns from the ship. Indeed even Master Windu knew he had taken a bold and foolish move just now, and had come out unscathed.

"The Force was with me." He intoned thankfully. Thankful for something at least. That was until the Force again buzzed within him. An alarm, or a call of sorts seemed to echo through the great binding power of the universe. He glanced toward the entryway into the bunker where the Chancellor should have been taken, and a sickening thought entered his mind, as he raced toward it. Wishing that he and Master Yoda had for once, been wrong in their intuition but moments ago.

* * *

"This karking thing, this karking line of code! I know you're laughing at me, I can hear it! All those whistles and buzzes! Kriff!" Julaen cursed as he read over the code within the jamming signal for the one-hundredth time. A stray blast rattled his cubicle again as the men around him continued their relaying of news, reports, and reading over codes. A useless thing to do with droid binary unless you had the mind of a droid he thought.

"Wait." He said aloud pushing back into his seat. His eyes turning upwards. Julaen knew that in this moment he was the exact image of a holomovie actor coming to a realization, but kriff it! His mind was suddenly alight in thought.

"Mind of a droid! Haha!" He laughed so loud the men around him all turned with deaf concern before returning to their own duties.

"No not some sociopathic geonosian! You were made a by an oil sucking droid! You're droid binary encryption layered over a Separatist key!" Julaen pulled up onto his terminal a rudimentary droid binary resolution program and he copied the code, thought to be some grand new structure made by brilliant Confederate coders.

The program took but seconds to come back with a broken binary speech pattern for…

"A karking librarian droid?! You've gotta be..." He seethed but let it soon turn to a ragged sigh. The code was a librarian droid's native encryption pattern. Some idiot Separatist coder had clearly thought he or she or it was being super clever layering actual programmable logic underneath junk data from some droid binary. He solved the encryption, he entered it into the machine, a basic librarian droid's instructional manual, all 546 pages of it, turned into a single line of code. He got past it and saw the mother-load. The whole Praesitlyn code with a few basic modifications to run in a wider band across the whole system.

"Colonel Nurris! I've got the jamming code!" Julaen cried jumping from his seat, sweat clearly visible along his brow and staining his clothes. The men around him gawked and gaped. He felt ready to vomit.

In fact he did.

* * *

He hurried into the doorway of this relatively unremarkable building and through several equally unremarkable corridors before he came upon a steep set of stairs that led down to the actual bunker. It was moody, and perhaps even eerie how dead it was. No security turrets or checkpoints, no guards not even those senatorial blue guards or the Chancellor's favored crimson guardsmen. It was dead, and that simply made his heart race a little more. A bad omen perhaps, as the Force echoed in the aftermath of whatever had happened here. Though he already had an idea of what.

He raced down the steps, his legs tired, but he ignored the pain and stiffness of it all. He neared the lower level which led into a room that was darker than the large antechamber he found himself. Coming to a sudden stop just within the doorway. His dark eyes traced the figures fallen along the floor, and he felt his features twist sadly, tinged by the faintest bit of disgust against the thing now running into the atmosphere that had done this. Mace saw the fallen bodies of Masters Moudama and Corobb. Their lightsabers nowhere to be found, but deep gashes, burns left along their bodies in jagged merciless traces. Their own lightsabers nowhere to be seen.

The faint flickering of light had not been lost to him, and he pulled his eyes away from his dead brothers of the Order upwards. He felt his eyes widen once more and his breath catch ever so slightly.

"Shaak Ti!" Mace called upon seeing one of his sister's within the order strung up from the ceiling, bound by straps that pulsated with electricity. Her body did not shift so much, he already presumed she was doing all she could with the Force to stave off the pain and torture. Still, her eyes managed to claw open and see him. Before they quickly shut again.

"I've failed." She gave in thrumming a voice tinged with the currents blistering across and through her body. Mace felt his face harden again. Not against Master Ti, but rather against the defeated tone in which she spoke. It was not the first time she had been so utterly humbled against General Grievous sure. Yet, this time the burn had to be far more heavily felt. She had indeed failed to save the Chancellor, and retreat him to his bunker. Mace didn't think it served any purpose to let her ruminate on this though.

"We shall deal with that later, Master." Mace intoned slightly more solemn then even he expected as he used the Force and forcefully unbound the electrified straps and tossed them unceremoniously aside. Shaak loosed a quivering breath, as though she had been holding it, and Mace leapt ahead and caught her, easing her down to the ground. Her body shook with muscles and nerve spasms and she still failed to fully open her eyes through the pain.

"I'll call for a medical unit to-"

"No!" She cried finally managing to hoarsely intake a breath. Her right hand reached up and grappled his tunic neck.

"H...he has th...the Chancellor!" Through shivering breathes wracked by her torture she emphasized.

"If...if he ge…gets...if he leaves the system...the whole Republic wi…will..." She could not finish as her eyes once more shut in pain, and Mace gripped her hand in his own and willed the Force from himself into her to calm her worn and beaten body. He silently observed her with empathetic eyes, he took in her burned cloak and bruised body showing with electrical burns clearly older than those binds from before. She had clearly dealt with a great ordeal. One Mace intended to hear the entirety of at some point. He cast a glance to the fallen Moudama and Corobb and sighed.

"What would you have me do?"

"N...no medical unit! Make th...the call and get af….after that monster!"

"Alright." Mace nodded and eased her down to the ground. She seethed in pain through grit teeth but said nothing in reply as Mace yanked his comlink from the folds of his cloak. Still miraculously in place through all the events of the day.

"This is Master Windu calling all units that can receive this broadcast, we have a Code 1 alert! The Chancellor has been abducted off world, I say again, the Chancellor has been taken."

"This is CSF security central, responding to your communication, Master Windu. All assets will be placed at your disposal!"

"General Windu, this is Gamma Unit in orbit aboard the venator _Morose_ , please repeat transmission. You say the Chancellor has been abducted?!"

"Republic Intelligence responding, Master Windu, please confirm last transmission."

"I can detach any and all available Knights still present within the Temple, Master Windu!" He heard master Drallig announce through a sudden storm of voices broadcasting in response to his own transmission. Indeed he began hearing replies from units on the clear other side of the planet. Outside of his localized communication range.

"Wait...the transmission got through across all bands!"

"What?" Shaak managed wearily.

"The jamming signal! It must have been breached! We can transmit throughout the system."

"And beyond." She breathlessly finished his train of thought.

"Precisely." He would smirk, but his mind immediately flew in a hundred different directions ans needs, and orders fluttered through him.

"All units, this is General Windu, cut all chatter! All transmission are now being received, I don't know when this occurred, but let's work with it. Every Jedi of the Order that is receiving this message in system, you are to break from combat role in orbit and intercept a lone shuttle unit exiting atmosphere over the government sector! Any and all combat units that can assist and intercept you are hereby ordered to reroute via my authorization.

'Yes, to confirm to all units, Chancellor Palpatine has been abducted by General Grievous. The General has been severely damaged in combat, and I would say is likely less than combat effective any longer. All Jedi units should take him down if possible and retrieve the Chancellor, at all costs! Furthermore, all emergency recall beacons are to be activated to all out-of-system units across the galaxy. All, and I do mean, ALL available assets are to return to Coruscant immediately. Enemy units have clearly activated gravity well generators. Well, now it's our turn, no ship of their exists this system until the Chancellor is returned planet-side!"

"Master Windu, this is Master Sageon with Green-Boma and Magenta-Wing squadrons, as well as Master Jill at my command. We're near to intercept and are en route to approximate location of shuttle unit exiting atmosphere! We'll keep you appraised Master!"

"Very well, L'lacielo, you and Master Jill do what you can. Do not let them escape!"

"Yes, Master. Sageon out." He heard a litany of other commands, new commands, sudden voices that had been silenced by the enemy jamming signals announce themselves wildly over the comm signals and waves. Many ships and captains as well as fighter and interceptor wings were breaking from engagements to make for the anticipated location of the shuttle carrying not just Palpatine, but Grievous himself. The true intent of this whole operation now becoming more and more clear as the seconds ticked by. It almost caused Mace's head to spin from the revelations.

"You've got...a few more calls...to make." Shaak Ti ordered from where she had propped herself up slightly along the floor. Mace turned to her, a puzzled look to his face. Until he realized what she meant. Or rather, whom she meant. It was true, he knew inwardly as his face turned knowing and stern as was custom of him. They needed those two now more than ever. Their little treks to Nelvaan and Tythe, now showing themselves to be little more than distant distractions. Pieces in this grand old puzzle. Still, as his mind raced with many questions, thoughts, strategies and needs, Mace wondered just how this whole thing had been so expertly planned. Some could call it luck, but he and every Jedi knew better. There was no luck.

"Only the Force." He intoned low enough for Master Ti not to hear.

"It's time the Republic's heroes come home then." Mace declared as he snatched at his comlink again.

* * *

Alarms had been blaring for hours, and it was no secret as to why. The sky was on fire. Blues and greens bristle along the atmosphere and the distant star laced skies beyond. Crimson red blasts and the hint of purple hues and pure white blazing bolts of turbolaser fire returned across those same open skies. The warbling of nearing vulture droids sounded out as wings of ARC-170s gave chase, or vice versa. Coruscant, nearby, relatively at least, was rippling with fire in its atmosphere as the scanners and relays were alight with thousands of warships. Already some among the highest levels of military began declaring this the largest naval engagement in recorded galactic history. Dwarfing all scenes of warfare seen in now log forgotten wars. Indeed all past struggles seemed so far and foolish as to imagine them to have ever held any relevance in the long history of the galaxy.

Many men had this on their minds, and had since this horrid battle had begun. They remained stationary, near sickeningly so as they waited by the masses. Those that mattered though, they were the men who wore the officer suits and their prestigious caps and plates of decoration and rank. Their vast structures remained untouched. None within the Separatist faction knew of what waited here on the surface of Centax-2. If they did, they showed little understanding of just how plentiful this mass was. This often times perceived barren moon of the mighty Coruscant now held along its surface and deep within stations and facilities a sizable portion to add into this unfolding equation. They only awaited the signal to let them loose. It finally was to come, as all the channels suddenly came back to life, and a hail of screams, orders, and intelligence reports streamed like a water rapid freed from the confines of a dam.

"This is General Morganex of Centax-2." Morganex, an older man of his mid forties, graying hair, hardened blue eyes, and roughened lines borne across his fair features. His brow was furrowed as the long hoped for call now seemed to have been made to him.

"General Morganex, this is Sate Pestage, Councilor to the Supreme Chancellor. Sending verification code, Xesh-Zeresh-Esk-Dorn-001-Nen. How do you receive?" Sate spoke through his small holographic image, and seemed as deadpan and gruff as ever. Indeed to Morganex and his staff of officers the man seemed bored as hell broke out through the system.

"You're received well, Adviser Pestage, sir."

"Very good. Clearly you've been appraised of the situation facing the system, General?"

"Yes, sir." Morganex replied with a bob of his head and clasped his hands behind his back in formal a manner and stance.

"Then you've been made aware of the utter ineptitude to which the Jedi Order has reached in their protective duties to the Chancellor?" Morganex sniffled. Not wanting to get into the quandary of blame labeling or placement. Though he like everyone in the entire system had heard General Windu's revelation but moments prior across all comm channels.

"We've...all been made aware of the current predicament, Adviser. We are still standing by with all ready units prepped." He informed, quickly choosing to change subject matter. Sate seemed to find that agreeable as he nodded.

"Very good. Then you will be happy to hear that I have signed my name to a Special Advisory Council Declaration Order."

"To what end, sir?" Sate gave a slight chuckle. Clearly happy with...something.

"In the absence of the Supreme Chancellor, responsibility for retrieval operations and military command falls to the Vice Chair. In this case, the Advisory Council has formed a leading body in the aftermath of Palpatine's abduction. The Declaration Order, 2323, hereby orders all units upon Centax-2 activated. Half of your units will join the space battle in progress with the further half to make for Coruscant. Enemy forces are still falling to the surface in great numbers, and these new clone units will be of great need and use I'm sure. Despite their less than Kaminoan standard of creation."

"Maybe so, sir. However, you will find the clones produced here on Centax-2 more than capable of dealing with any droid." Morganex declared proudly.

"We'll see, General. The Declaration Order and further confirmation from the necessary bodies, Director Isard, Amedda, Moore, myself and yadda yadda, they're all present and accounted for. You may keep your reserves on the moon's surface to repel likely incoming droid incursion once they realize what's streaming from Centax-2, but the main force is to be dispersed as so declared." Sate seemed bored once again, wearily reading his notes on what he needed to address. Odd, Morganex thought. Since the Chancellor had been taken but moments ago. Then again, the bodies of government within the Republic were one to craft contingencies on top of contingencies.

"As the Advisory Council wishes, sir." Morganex replied after skimming over the order sent in aurebesh coded format as men nearby nodded their belief in its full validity.

"However, I should like to state, we haven't the naval capacity to meet the growing enemy numbers and threat, sir. Even if my men reach the fleet they will be little more than bodies added to the ships currently engaged."

"Needn't you worry about that, General. You get those men that are bound for Coruscant through to the surface. The ones to join the fleet will do so promptly. Once reinforcements arrive, they will be needed for the new fleets."

"'Fleets?' Plural?"

"Call it a surprise, General." Sate intoned with an air of sarcasm before he cut out.

"Damnable politicians and their secrets." Morganex intoned as he snapped his hand along one of the computer consoles.

"All units, all units; this is General Morganex broadcasting along all facilities of Centax-2! To your stations, I repeat, to your stations! Commands will be issued! All units, to your transport stations. This is not a drill!" His voice boomed in a mechanical laced echo across many halls of metal dug deep and across the entirety of one of Coruscant's moon. Hundreds of feet flew into action. Joined by thousands, and in turn it became an unknown millions.

Centax-2 had been awakened.

* * *

"This is Director Armand Isard of Republic Intelligence, transmitting identity verification codes. Desh-Desh-Cresh-Aurek-165-Besh, how do you receive?"

"Affirmative, Director Isard. We've just received a blast of garbled transmissions from the capitol. Can you verify?" A younger and somewhat lankier man, Kuat of House Kuat asked of Isard's holographic image. In the background of the massive planet encircling Drive Yards in which Kuat found himself the streaming of horrid chatter played out in comm buzzing. Wails of men, requests for reinforcements and packets sending distress beacons hours old streamed into their comm units. His men and assisting droids hurriedly checked the dates of transmissions and shut them down. Meanwhile Armand, ever the stoic bureaucrat held the face of deep frowning concern, and raggedness of whatever was happening on Coruscant.

"In short, the capitol is under full siege by Confederate forces directly led by General Grievous. Approximately," Armand checked his chrono, almost dramatically.

"Fifteen minutes ago, Chancellor Palpatine was abducted by Grievous personally. The Jedi escorting his Eminent Person have failed spectacularly."

"Wha….but-"

"In the meantime," Armand cut Kuat off before the man, dressed in his flashy and expensive regalia, could stutter out his pointless questions.

"In the absence of the Supreme Chancellor, responsibility for retrieval operations and military command falls to the Vice Chair. In this case, the Advisory Council has formed a leading body in the aftermath of Palpatine's abduction." He sounded almost robotic, script like in his declaration.

"What does that mean, Director?"

"It means that the Advisory Council, encompassing several prominent figures including myself have assumed temporary control of the Republic's upper apparatus until the Chancellor can be retrieved from Grievous. To that end," Armand sent a data packet.

"Have your local men verify that."

"What is it?"

"A data packet with the Council's official authorization for enactment of Special Advisory Council Declaration Order 2324." Kuat felt his lips curl in confusion. 2324? When did they have time to enact so many such special declarations? Or were the numbers rando-

"Per this order, I am presenting my official word atop the order. All naval units kept in reserve as per the Chancellor's strict orders are hereby ordered into immediate active service. You will deploy all units from Kuat to Coruscant at once."

"All of…it is certainly doable." Kuat stopped himself as such a mammoth task suddenly smashed into him. He chanced a glance outside one of the viewports to the vastness that were the Kuat Drive Yards. Where indeed Chancellor Palpatine had ordered the creation of a new armada numbering in the thousands. Within the system those ships that had long been complete waited in the deep cold of space for use. That time seemed to have come.

"The full armada can be prepped and battle ready within…." He paused to hopefully gauge what answer would be best accepted by the Director. However, the man was stony, as one could imagine an Intelligence Director to be.

"We can have the armada ready in four hours, sir."

"You have three, Kuat."

"Doable." Kuat nodded. Thanking the stars he offered the overestimation.

"The current force at my disposal can man the main arteries of the forces available. Droids stationed as secondary operations units will have to get the ships up and running. They'd be little more than skeleton crews, Director Isard."

"Needn't you worry about manpower shortages, Kuat. When this armada arrives in system, they will be replenished with fresh bodies for operation."

"So suddenly?"

"Best you leave such military particulars with those whom are dealing with the matter, Kuat."

"Yes, of course, Director Isard." Kuat bowed.

"Very good. Do keep me appraised of your timetable, Kuat. Isard out." He nodded a single stiff nod before the transmission cut.

"Well today just got quite interesting!" Kuat beamed. As he moved to the central viewport available to him, his men dutifully and without further word already sending the orders. Sure, the task seemed titanic in scope, but it excited him. As ships across the entire line of the Drive Yards thrummed to distant life. Lights brimming on aft, portside, stern, and as their engines roared to a fiery birth of power! He reveled in the majestic beauty of such mechanical grandeur, as was the premier domain of Kuat and her Drive Yards.

"Technician Dafit."

"Yes Technician Kuat, sir?" The simple man garbed in the standard uniform dress of the Kuat operators team replied from his desk nearby.

"I want the first of the Imperator-class ordained the flagship of the armada."

"The _Executrix_ , sir?"

"Yes, let the galaxy and the Confederacy marvel upon the latest wonder of the Kuat Drive Yards. The first of the Imperator-class, the Imperial-Class stardestroyers!" Kuat beamed further as his eyes danced in the reflection of the viewport's glass. Beyond it lay the slumbering giant of a warship. Kuat imagined it would in time come to supersede all such ships that had come before her. He looked forward to that.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat together in another conference room aboard the ship as the troopers from Tythe continued streaming back aboard the gathered fleet of ships. The anticlimax that was Tythe had come to a close now. All local resistance far from the minds of everyone. The sudden end to hostilities setting the clones on edge, and the officers into a frenzy of confusion and disappointment. Anakin would perhaps feel the same, were his heart not racing at the thoughts that now plagued him and had been doing so for the last half hour.

"Anakin, I can feel your anxiety from here, relax."

"I'll relax as soon as some actual credible intelligence comes through."

"Worrying about it won't do any good."

"It's not 'worrying' its tactical self review."

"Wow, what an incredible new term you've discovered. I'll continue to use the word 'deflection' thank you Anakin." Anakin for his part huffed a sigh and crooked his neck to stare sideways at Obi-Wan.

"What am I supposed to do, sit here and not worry about what could be going on? There's a lot to lose on Coruscant. And not just politically."

"What do you-" Obi-Wan paused, only then getting what Anakin meant.

"Oh...right. Well...even if the worst imaginable situation is underway, you and I both know Padmé is a resourceful woman. Even a droid invasion wont hold her down. I learned that even before you did. Though I didn't exactly know she was queen." Anakin managed a small snicker as memories of the invasion of Naboo flashed over his mind. Far more brief than Obi-Wan's he was sure.

"I know. I just worry."

"I suppose that's normal for married couples." Obi-Wan seemed genuinely to have just realized that. The older Jedi having committed to his standard rubbing of his chin in thought.

"Maybe I worry too much."

"'Maybe?!'"

"Alright, I do! I know I do. I guess I just have...anxieties about...a lot of things."

"Loss has always been-"

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, come in sirs." The holoterminal cut Obi-Wan off and before them came into sight one of the Republic upper military echelon officers stationed at Anaxes.

"Go for Kenobi and Skywalker." Obi-Wan replied.

"We've received the same affirmative report from Coruscant that we did earlier, sirs. A HoloNet link has been damaged that is scrambling all in and outbound messages from the system."

"Yes, but a data packet told you all of that." Anakin stated, not asked.

"Well, yes sir, but this would not be the first time Coruscant has lost contact with the wider HoloNet. Several prominent worlds in the Core have lost contact with the wider galaxy for days or even weeks due to technical errors."

"Sure, but it's a Coruscant, and we're at war." Anakin returned matter-of-factly. The man shuffled somewhat uncomfortably. Clearly aggravated, but also flustered by Anakin's train of thought. Neither Jedi paid much mind to the men moving in the background of the holotransmission.

"I've made an official request for an in-system observation to confirm all is good, General Skywalker sir. However, I don't think the travel time will be acceptable for the need you have."

"There's no 'need.' Simply a desire to put my mind at ease. We've just been taunted by Count Dooku himself into a distraction with clear indication the old man has something up his sleeve. Coinciding with loss of contact with Coruscant. What am I supposed to think in these times?"

"I-"

"Marshall Hallafax, sir!" The Marshall whirled where he stood.

"Incoming large data-stream backlog from Coruscant!"

"Corporal I am in the middle of-" He began sternly and quite irritable.

"I must interject sir!" The unseen man called.

"Codes, alerts, requests for reinforcements hours old sir!" Another man caused the Marshall to whirl in an entirely different direction.

"Kriff." Anakin hung his head and lowly cursed as Obi-Wan felt a tingling anxiety ripple through his whole body. Clearly Anakin didn't like being right, and frankly neither did Obi-Wan most days.

"Oh dear."

"An understatement." Anakin retorted. Frankly only thing Obi-Wan could do was shrug his muted agreement.

"What are you talki-"

"All forces, all forces! This is Admiral Marborune of the Coruscant Home Fleet, massive enemy force has dropped right on top of us! All available units across the reachable zones of the Core are recalled via emergency declaration to the capitol!" Hallafax was visibly shaken over the holocall and struggled to formulate words for a moment.

"When was that sent?"

"Several hours ago sir, it's one of many transmissions only just now reaching us."

"General Kenobi, Skywalker...I-"

"Best begin making preparations as you can, Admiral. We'll be well on our way."

"Ye...yes sirs!" The Admiral was both grateful for the cessation to their call, and clearly still not totally registering what was unfolding. The call ended, but within seconds a voice boomed over their room's comm system.

"General's sir, all units across the galaxy are receiving emergency hails from the Core! We are beginning immediate reroute measures, and are prepping for immediate jump to hyperspace."

"Understood, Captain. Carry on as you will."

"I'll personally begin preparations of the troops in just a moment!" Anakin followed up causing Obi-Wan to cast him a curious glance.

"Affirmative, General's." Was all the Captain replied before the transmission cut.

"Anakin, what do-"

"Hold on, Master." Anakin silenced Obi-Wan as his comlink began blaring, followed by Obi-Wan's.

"This just keeps getting better." Obi-Wan quipped.

"I'll answer." Obi-Wan snapped his comlink alive which did in fact silence both units and an image of Master Windu came before them both. Wordlessly Obi-Wan rerouted the call to the table terminal they had been using before.

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Coruscant is under attack!"

"We've just been made aware, Master." Anakin replied, somewhat out of turn, but Mace didn't seem to notice. Or, perhaps care at the moment.

"A massive Confederate fleet had come out right on top of the Home Fleet and decimated it. Several thousand vessel still maintain resistance against the Separatist force, but with the enemy jamming signals finally brought down we expect a flood of reinforcements in the near future."

"What do you need of us, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired lowering himself into a lean against the table.

"You're being recalled, the both of you. Priority one, will be the return of the Chancellor."

"What?!" Anakin jumped up.

"General Grievous personally led a strike force onto the surface and has taken Palpatine. We've lost Masters Moudama and Corobb and Master Ti is severely injured." He laid out calmly but his dark features betrayed a most un-Jedi like anger that he was fighting against.

"The General has been severely hurt himself…Master Sageon and Pablo Jill are, as we speak attempting to intercept the shuttle, but it may well reach Grievous' command ship. Needless to assume, the Separatists will attempt a retreat with the Chancellor held captive."

"An apt assessment."

"One we can't allow come to fruition!"

"Obviously not, Skywalker." Obi-Wan, Anakin and Mace spoke respectively.

"All gravity wells are being activated, but this battle may well become drawn out for days with the rate of enemy reinforcement arrivals. They continue to stream out into the system by the hundreds. Several thousand are in orbit, and the Home Fleet remains battered, but this has already been spoken to."

"The recall order has already been met by Anaxes, Master. As well our fleet has begun preparations to return to Coruscant."

"That's good to hear, Obi-Wan." Mace seemed genuine.

"Yes, but even if we burn our hyperdrives at max speed without rest it would take us...maybe two or three days to reach Coruscant!"

"What would you have us do, Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I wasn't implying we do something else, Master. We can't, I don't think." His eyes darkened.

"I am just wondering if Coruscant can weather a battle for days on end?"

"It will have to, if we hope of salvaging this mess." Mace sternly and matter-of-factly gave in reply.

"Regardless of the current situation, Grievous made a point of hunting down Palpatine and taking him alive. That can only mean he doesn't want him dead."

"More likely Dooku doesn't want him dead." Anakin intoned loud enough for both to hear.

"If that's the case then we may have time, but it the battle should turn for the worst the Separatists may well kill the Chancellor as an act of defiance. If we begin losing we may lose him to a hyperspace jump. That cannot be allowed."

"We understand, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"I am placing the command at your feet, Obi-Wan. I will send constant appraisals of the ground and orbital situation your way. Should we manage a retrieval in the meantime your orders will be modified. Until sch a time, however, I want you, and your old apprentice to begin marking up plans on a rescue operation."

"Sounds like a plan." Anakin, again rather out of turn spoke up. Mace again ignored it. He even seemed to nod in response.

"I have to tend to the ground situation alongside Master Yoda. Until otherwise, you have your orders."

"Yes, Master. We understand. Obi-Wan spoke for both of them.

"Good. May the Force be with us all." Mace cut the call, and left the two in a moment of silence.

"Dammit all! I hate being right!"

"Yes, but now that we know you are we need to plan."

"Yeah I have a plan."

"That being?"

"I find Grievous and ring his mechanical neck!"

"A most agreeable sentiment, but handily outside of your place as a Jedi." Obi-Wan warned. Again Anakin raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah I know! I know…" His features darkened again, his mind obviously going somewhere...dark.

"She'll be fine, my friend. Like I said before we even knew for a fact this wall all happening, Padmé is as strong willed as she is resourceful. Force, she's probably down on the planet ensuring everyone is safe and sound, before demanding a blaster herself!" Obi-Wan gave a genuine smirk and patted Anakin's shoulder. His old padawan showed just a hint of appreciation. A faint glimmer of a smirk also crossing his features.

"I hope...I know you're right, Master."

"Of course I am!" Obi-Wan managed a chuckle before slapping Anakin's shoulder and motioning him toward the door.

"Come along then. You promised to inspect the troops. Best we get to that, and then to planning."

"Right. We'll be burning fuel from here to Corellia." Anakin gave a hearty sigh and followed Obi-Wan out.

Stress being the call of this day.

* * *

"Master I've got the shuttle in sight!"

"I see it Jill, I see it! Magenta Wing, take up along Master Jill's right flank and move into covering position!"

"Copy all General Sageon." Magenta Lead replied as a flurry of ARC-170's bounded ahead and provided a screen of wings along Pablo Jill's right. His own actis warbling through the vacuum toward the shuttle very distantly made out ahead.

"Green-Boma Lead, follow up on my left, we'll be moving in along this shuttle! Our objective is to force it out of its current trajectory and turn it toward an upward advance!"

"Copy, General, moving into position." Again the fighters bounded ahead, as Sageon glanced on either side and noticed an increase of Confederate warships changing course. Clearly on their way to provide a screen of their own and intercept. The battles raging between them and more further out ships still an ever present danger to this mix.

"Calling the _Morose_ , come in, this is General Sageon."

"This is Captain Arikson of the _Morose_. We read you loud and clear, general Sageon, sir."

"Captain, your ship needs to advance to coordinates Besh-13-Desh-15-Zeta. If we are capable Master Jill and myself will force Grievous' and his shuttle into your pathway. If you're there in time you could pull him into your localized tractor range."

"Copy sir. Acclamators Confidence, and Clarity-IV will act as support vessels. Moving now."

"Thank you, Captain. Sageon out." The older lorrdian Jedi loosed another deep sigh as he felt his heart race and pulled the Force around him. On cue, a swarm, numbering damn well into the hundreds, of vulture droids swung from around the far starboard side of a turned enemy lucrehulk-class battleship. All headed their way and conveniently passing by the shuttle as it continued its upward ascent out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Magenta, Green-Boma's watch your aim, and weapons free!"

"Copy all!"

"Engaging." Both replied respectively and the 170's began banking themselves as the vultures loosed a crimson storm of fire tat erupted the void around them in momentary bursts of smoke. Sageon set his foils into attack position and his ship gave a hard rightward spin as he unleashed a hail of green turret fire that easily exterminated five to seven vultures. However, this was a swarm.

The other Republic fighters and Master Jill's interceptor seemed to fall into similar patterns. All taking evasive maneuvers as the vultures swung around them or passed them unleashing a hail of fire. All of them decimated their numbers sending chunks of fragmented and scorched debris into Coruscant's orbit. Yet, they kept coming. This was the advantage of droids that did not fear for their own 'lives.' They came in droves, firing, some even ripping their fellow droid pilots apart, but all intent on killing them to stop their approach against Grievous.

"L'lacielo, your left!"

"I see them Pablo!" Sageon replied coming to a stop in his spin and banking downward right as a triplet team of droid tri-fighters burst onto the scene. Their guns flared pelting a wing of vultures to Sageon's rear and sending a fiery display erupting. The three droids didn't seem to mind and zoomed inward and around for another pass.

"Magenta's along my aft, incoming tri-fighters!"

"Pulling off now, General." Two ARC-170's zoomed ahead and zipped around in a synchronized upward flip and turn. They loosed a barrage of green bolts and scattered the tri-fighters. However, as they scattered ten vultures zipped through the barrage taking the beating but firing in return. One of the 170's erupted in an explosive wave that gushed metal in all directions. Some flew into and ruptured other nearby vulture droids.

"Boma Lead, enemy wing at our seven!"

"I see them, I see them!"

"Magenta three pull off you're being followed!

"Copy, I've got a bogey on my-" He was silenced as a line of tracing droid missiles flew downward as twenty or so vultures fell down upon them like rain born from the depths of far space.

"Master, the shuttle is on the same trajectory!" Pablo announced through his thick accented voice. Sageon, grit his teeth in a desperate attempt to focus. Through the sweat that bead down his face and stung his eyes he could make out the shuttle in the distance still on an upward ascent. He chanced a glance, allowing his senses to guide his control of his ship, and peered upward. There he saw three Providence-class destroyers. The flanking two were loosing a barrage of free spray fire on distant Republic warships. Several of which were already burning and decaying their orbit. Others were limply returning fire.

"Master Jill, we need to throw them off their main course!"

"Wish me luck then!"

"What?! No wait, Pablo!" Sageon cried as he saw his friend's actis break formation and burst ahead in a spiral. The droid ships incoming fired freely but Jill evaded utilizing the speed and guidance of the Force. His ship firing in seeming random but the bolts ripping droid after droid apart. Pablo made a line directly for the shuttle, and caused at least half of the droids swarming around and through Sageon's formation to break rank and give chase.

"Kriff!" Sageon gave a rare curse.

"Boma Wing break rank, and pelt Master Jill's tag-alongs!"

"Copy, General!" The whole wing broke their formation and made erratic evasive moves as they fired round after round into the 'retreating' droid backs. Giving them time and freedom to eviscerate dozens of them.

"Boma, form your squad up, and follow me around!"

"On it!" Their leader gave in reply as the wings pulled in around him at great peril to themselves.

"Reverse, reverse!" Sageon gave a command, and all ships came to dead stops before zooming up and around. They all immediately loosed in their arrow formation a volley of renewed fire that burnt a hole through the oncoming swarm. They burst through that fiery hole as the droids around it broke away and began zipping and flying to and fro to pull around and return fire.

"Again!" The wing did so and tore up and around firing a renewed volley that pierced through another oncoming swarm and thinned their numbers considerably. The vultures fired at will, and it was not without its cost.

"Four, on your nine!"

"I've got, _AH_!" His ship exploded causing Boma-three and two to break away lest they take four's projectiles and themselves meet his same end.

"Pull off, seven, pull off, you've got maybe five rounding your tail!" Their lead commanded as number seven banked right and left in forward momentum and dodged the pelting horizontal rain of crimson fire.

"Three, six, break off and give up dive support!"

"Copy lead, six on me!" Three replied as both ships tore upward and maintained that trajectory. They peeled off only a few droids and did their best to dodge them on their ascent. L'lacielo tore his eyes away and watched as Pablo bounded still further away toward the shuttle. It was now beginning to fire itself. A hail of side-mounted cannons twisting to open up on Jill, who did not return fire, but expertly dodged the bolts. The droids giving chase now also seemed apprehensive, for lack of a better term, at approaching. Their own fire dying down. It gave Sageon a glimmer of hope, as Pablo managed to disrupt the shuttle enough to get its trajectory slightly off its main upward advance.

"This is Captain, Arikson of the _Morose_. We've made our approach and our advancing on enemy warships. Three Providence-class destroyer's dead ahead. All nearby Republic vessel provide support if possible. Beginning our final approach now, all forward batteries, weapons free!" Indeed the thrumming through space as massive green and blue shining orbs danced over his hatched came forth. In his 'overhead' sector through the void the single venator flanked by two acclamators neared and pelted the Providence classes with a litany of fire. In kind all three Providences returned fire and a swarming barrage of returned fire loosed between the six warships. The forward shields along all the vessels holding out, for a time at least.

"Master Jill, keep harrying the shuttle! Try to force them into tractor range of the _Morose_!"

"On, it Master Sageon!" Pablo replied as his actis committed a dangerously close flyby that caused the shuttle, still firing endless crimson bolts his way, to twist out of his path and move nearer to the Republic warships.

"Incoming, incoming!" One of the Magenta wings howled into his comm. Sageon hadn't even a moment to look, as the Force screamed and by instinct he yanked his interceptor upward into a harsh ascent. The screams of several fighter pilots echoed out both audibly and through the Force as the rest of the wings broke apart in disarray.

"What happened?!"

"Barrage, barrage! Nine, I don't have you on visual!"

"Lead, there's incoming four o'clock!"

"Dammit." Sageon cursed again and again pulled his interceptor around. As he did so he watched in horrifying detail, as a new wave, larger than the one than before, of vulture droids laced with tri-fighters buzzed around what little remained of the Boma's and Magenta's. It was like watching an army of some form of bees swarm across their hive.

"Magenta Lead, Boma Lead, get your fighters out of there!"

"Negative!" Magenta howled back as Sageon watched his ship dart by several vultures, leading those chasing him into fiery collisions with them.

"We've got them pinned! They're focusing on us, General! You and General Jill take the shuttle! We'll handle this!"

"I concur!" Boma lead screamed a curse after as the harsh sound of buzzing electronics made its way to Sageon's ears. The elder Jedi Master opened his mouth to protest. His palms sweating and adrenaline racing. He turned his head and saw Jill in the distance trying to push the shuttle further away from arrival range of the Providence-classes. Above him the six warships slaughtered one another. Plums of fighter jet forth out into the vacuum as their shields fell here and thee. Metal rain cascaded, and ejected outward the echoes of may deaths fluttering over the Force as it happened.

He didn't want to leave them. He knew what they were offering for this mission. Their lives surely had to mean more than this?

But then, who was he to make that choice for them? Clones they were, and free men to do as they felt necessary. He bowed his head.

"Copy all. Magenta, Boma Lead, do what you can."

"Aye, general sir!"

"Copy, General!" They replied respectively, and Sageon whirled his interceptor around and tore on after Jill.

"Alright Master Jill, we're on our own. Let's round this monster in toward the _Morose_!"

"Yes, Master!" Jill replied, his voice not betraying any emotion. Undoubtedly his fellow Jedi's mind was far too wrapped up in maintaining this special dance with Grievous' shuttle.

"Break portside!" Sageon ordered as his interceptor continued to lose in. Pablo did so.

"What are you-" Sageon's ship loosed a hail of turret fire that nearly clipped the shuttle.

"Master Sageon!"

"Hold on!" He replied as they watched the shuttle bank to its right and move further away from the ascent to the Providences.

"If we have to play their game then let's do it!" Sageon retorted and loosed another hail that forced the shuttle to adjust target to his and unleash a barrage of bolts his way. However, just then a flurry of fire jetted by the shuttle from the opposite direction tearing it into an evasive dive that took it further out from the enemy warships. Pablo's actis bounded in behind the fire, and the fellow Jedi fell into line with Sageon.

"Not the worst idea of the day."

"Indeed, now you pull him back, and I'll advance downward!"

"Copy!" Jill flipped his ship around and loosed another flurry as Sageon tore up into an ascent from which he dived down from firing. The two streams of bolts controlling the path the shuttle now took.

One that inched it closer and closer to the Republic.

* * *

Grievous howled another cough from where he was leaning his shattered and broken frame against the wall of the shuttle interior. His ego and body battered, and both to be unspoken of as his golden eyes burned with the fires of Mustafar.

"General, we're being directed nearer to the enemy warships." One magnaguard, robotic and baritone in voice, mentioned from the cockpit.

' _The General has been severely damaged in combat, and I would say is likely less than combat effective any longer._ ' Grievous heard those words ring in his head. The transmission beamed across all channels by that damnable Windu! His claws, shaking in both rage and mechanical failure along his right shoulder rotors, burrowed into the metal along the same wall he looked to for support.

"'Less than combat effective...'" Grievous echoed in a low thrumming growl. A violent cough wracked him again and his eyes squinted through the exhaustive new fit that led to the metal plates remaining along his chest to whine from the force of them.

"'LESS THAN COMBAT EFFECTIVE!'" Again he roared and slammed his fist into the wall visibly denting it as he did so. The guards gathered within and around hi all looked in silence upon their leader in a fit of rage.

"My, you do seem quite put off by what Master Windu made of you." Grievous wordlessly menaced around himself and glared, with a look that could kill, upon the Chancellor. His hands coiled within his lap, and not a worried mannerism to be found along his features.

"Should I-" Grievous began, but gagged and began coughing again, his arm rising to cover a mouth that was nonexistent.

"Should I die!" He semi-finished.

"I will take you with me, old man! Orders or n-"

"Really it's quite strategic." The Chancellor cut him off, and Grievous felt his hands now tear metal shavings from his equally metallic palms.

"The Jedi hounding you now are playing to the fact you cannot take them on, one on one. You have me and yourself in the fray of things. They have a whole ship at their disposal. It would make sense to me that they would lead us to them."

"I don't need another wor-"

"All those vulture droids." Again Grievous was cut off.

"I'm confident they will waste themselves against the finer Republic pilots around us! Why, they can't even be used to damage the Republic warships! Well, save for suicide runs, but that's a preposterous notion. I daresay his hunt is over for you, General." Grievous raised his right hand out, ready to snatch the old man by the throat, but as another cough vomited up from his lungs his eyes widened. A thought, an idea traced over his mind, as he felt the shuttle make another horrid turn to evade the incoming Jedi ships harassing them.

His arm lowered, and he gave a sinister, and characteristic cackle.

"Indeed, you do talk too much, Chancellor. You've given me quite the idea!"

"I've done no such thing!"

"Oh, but you have!" Grievous mocked, as the old man narrowed his gaze.

"Send this order to all fighter units in the vicinity!" Grievous swung and ordered the piloting droids.

Palpatine watched the ghostly mechanical figure turn from him. Before leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. A single nasally breath escaping his nostrils as he did so.

* * *

"Magenta lead, on your right!"

"I see them two!" Lead tore his ship left and watched as to vultures collided into one another from opposing directions.

"I'm on your six, lead!"

"Copy, round up on Boma lead and wing eight." He watched as number two of his wing broke off and rolled a spray of green bolts that ruptured three vultures.

"They're descending! Right on top of us!"

"I've got it!" Magenta lead replied as Boma lead whirled up and around firing on but a small piece of the swarm bubble. Magenta hiked his ship into an ascent posture and as he did so wild sprayed his cannons, each shot blowing apart at least one if not two or three vulture droids. He made the upward turn and indeed saw hundreds of the damn machines falling upon them.

"Kriff me..." He intoned.

The vultures continued to fall, and they neared by the second. Stray shots, wild sprays and desperate attempts at survival played out from the less than a dozen Republic fighters left in this tiny sector. That, did not necessarily end, as the vultures, all of them came to a sudden stop.

Magenta lead peered out still. His eyes glazing over for a moment, before he shook himself.

"Wha...what are they doing?"

"Who cares?! Shoot em out the skies!" One of the pilots replied and indeed lead still heard and saw bolts annihilate droids in random directions. However, the droids around them didn't respond.

"Boma lead, you seeing this?"

"Uh...yeah Magenta lead. You've got any-" The swarm of vultures directly ahead of him, yelled out in their mockingly squeaky binary speak, and all of them whirled ahead, before thrashing around 180 degrees. An all consuming barrage of their glinting metal shone around him as those beneath him and around him followed up after this initial pack. All of them seeming to...retreat?

"Where are they off to?"

"Trajectory?"

"Following!" Boma lead called out and what was left of his tattered wing broke up after the vultures. Magenta lead followed in kind with his wing as the vultures swarmed as a one minded mass upwards, upwards and…

"The _Morose_?"

"They can't penetrate its shields on their own."

"No...lead I think they're-" The vultures buzzed in their own language once again, and by the hundreds, the literal hundreds, they burned their engines in a drive upwards.

"Kriff! All wings fire!" Boma cried as he got the idea.

" _Morose_ , _Morose_ , this is Magenta lead you've got massive incoming along your hull!" It didn't matter. The firing wings, now left to their own devices, no droids in the immediate area to harass and slaughter them. The _Morose_ , loosing fire against the enemy ships. Its two allied vessels also blissfully unaware or maybe just becoming aware, of the death that hurdled as a thousand boring knives towards their soft underbellies.

Shields, were always the province of blaster shells, certain torpedoes. Such tactics were considered wasteful. But then, who'd miss droids?

The first vulture slammed into the underside of _Morose_ and a fireball ejected out. The second did much the same. Followed by the third, fourth, fifth, eighteenth, thirty-first, eighty-fifth.

The ship erupted in an awe striking display of thunderous explosions that rippled along its underside. The comms became abuzz with screams and orders, given in haste and horror. The same thing showed itself along the underside of the two acclamators and all three Republic ships were torn into by hundreds of small cuts. Death by a thousand needles penetrating through metal plating and shielding until at last the first acclamator thundered in an explosion that ejected hundreds of kilos in metal outward as it cracked diagonally where the droids continued to slam themselves into. The second made an ill fated turn to evade, and the vultures slammed into its engines causing a cascade that ripped the back end of that ship out and blinded all who watched as the engines burned a hole clear out the front of the ship as it melted down.

As the _Morose_ exploded again and again and again, each drive and dive inflicting hell on her, as the Providences flanking the central vessel took their chance and bound forward. All batteries at maximum slammed across the forward compartments and the bridge. All until the vessel and those aboard it died in a final thunderous explosion that shook the vacuum and pushed all accumulating debris out from itself in a corona of death. The wave took but seconds before it ripped apart both Boma and Magenta squads. Silencing them as but a few voices among a dying many thousand.

* * *

L'lacielo had watched the horror unfold. His eyes plastered to the scene that had unfold just beyond himself and Master Jill. Both of them, despite themselves had come to a halt. The flurry of fighters burrowing through the Republic warships, metal through metal a sight of horror and profound shock. The Force rattled itself with the deaths of hundreds as the moments dragged on, only more would be felt. The vultures that remained after the ships began to fall apart made no move to leave. They battered themselves through chunk and debris of reasonable size for the mammoths of meta that were now falling further and further into atmospheric decay back to Coruscant below.

"Master Sageon!" L'lacielo shook himself and turned his head as though the voice was there within his cockpit with him.

"Ye...yeah?"

"The shuttle! It's breaking for the command vessel!" L'lacielo lurched himself in his seat around. Cursing he didn't have a view, and turned his ETA about. He then had sight of the shuttle carrying the Chancellor ad Grievous bounding once more towards the now singular Providence-class as its two support destroyers moved up mopping the leftovers away with barrages of turbolaser fire.

"What do we do, Master?" Pablo asked.

"I uh..." Sageon loosed another shaky breath. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself within the Force. Every move had led to a worse outcome than they had meant to escape thus far. That damnable shuttle and its passengers were still inbound for the Confederate warship. Likely the damn flagship itself. L'lacielo hardened his eyes, his hands tensed as they gripped through sweat onto his control sticks.

"Burn engines, Pablo. You and me are following them in."

"Inside the destroyer? Are you crazy?!"

"You heard Master Windu," He began as he already blasted off after the shuttle once more. His attack foils receding in to thin his ship and boost further power to his engines.

"Grievous is hurt. We may have a chance to ward him off, maybe even overwhelm him!"

"That's a heck of a 'maybe,' L'lacielo. But, I guess there's no other option."

"Not presently, Master."

"Then I'm with you." Pablo's actis bound in alongside Sageon as the three ships moved at varying speeds nearer to the hangar bay entry. None of its defensive turrets opened fire, and vultures zoomed about, clawing and crawling along the ship, but dared not make a move with Grievous and his bounty so near. The fly was turned very quiet by their approach. Sweat fell freely along Sageon, and Pablo likely had his nerves rattled. The Force working overtime to calm the two Jedi masters down.

* * *

The shuttle entered into the open hangar bay passing the ray shields that separated the interior, lined with fighters, bombers, and a waiting party numbering in the hundreds of battle droids. Behind the shuttle the scream of two lone fighters followed. The shuttle loomed slowly, and did not fire, and neither did any defensive unit or turret sound off. None dared to threaten the life of General Grievous nor his passenger. These droids knew nothing of self preservation, but they knew not to harm nor bring probable and possible harm to their Supreme Commander.

The droids within the hangar all primed their blasters, mounted to wrists, or held in their hands and aimed up as the two fighters loomed in the 'air' within the hangar. The shuttle came to a wheezing halt and descended. Hisses of pressurized air loosening from the descending landing 'feet' of the metal vessel.

The two Jedi carrying vessels fell and landed without incident. The droids neared from where they loomed soundless within this destroyer. The shuttle came to a halt and a final agonizing hiss reverberated throughout the massive bay. Then the landing bay door opened and a piercing light from within illuminated even this well lit domain. A set of shadows stood against this light. Three of them it seemed. The one to the center hunched low, with a cloak, ragged and torn about its frame as it leaned down. The two on either flank, tall, sporting cloaks their own, and staffs that already buzzed with the electrical tips common of these machine warriors.

A horrendous cough gagged through the vocabulator of the central figure, and a lone arm swept up and thrashed outward before coiling back in. The two on his flank descended and were followed by another of their kind, and another. Two lines of magnaguards descended the ramp and filed themselves down, while two escorted the silent Chancellor up from his seat and stood him to the top of the shuttle walkway beside the General.

"Care to-" Grievous was racked by yet another horrid cough that had him slightly double over and shake his head like a wild beast. Palpatine cocked his brow, but said nothing.

"Care to watch more Jedi die?!" His eyes blinded with a noticeable rage, the General bore into Palpatine and asked of him sweeping one arm towards the two ships whose occupants had yet to exit.

Palpatine sniffled in a bored manner before turning his nose up in prominent and noticeable a fashion.

"I will not be bullied by some thug, who cannot even stand on his own two feet. Let alone face what are undoubtedly two of the finest Jedi within the Republic. Victory will only be yours through the swarm of your little machines, General." Grievous shook with a rage that could hardly be contained any longer. He menaced upon Palpatine and came so close his tattered and shredded metal chest plates bumped into Palpatine from where he peered down into his eyes from where he managed to tower.

"You...you dare question my abilities?!" He coughed through his own sentence. Palpatine gave a half smirk, but said nothing.

"Impudent old... _FOOL_!" He howled through another small fit and threw his arms out as his fingers coiled inwards. The old man tempting him to break his orders to leave him unscathed. Grievous menaced over him, but as his chest contracted against his will, and the whine of his attempts to hide a cough gasped for air, he relented with a growling roar as he jumped back and fell to his left against the shuttle entryway with another even worse off and hoarse cough shrouded by the robotic nature of his voice.

The General opened his eyes to only see Palpatine looking at him with unimpressed a glance. His yellow eyes, fit with black diamonds narrowed once more and Grievous glanced into the distance as the two ships were surrounded by his small army that had awaited them. He looked back to Palpatine.

"I'll show you 'less than combat effective.'" With dark an intone he pushed himself up and stomped down the landing ramp and threw his right arm back signaling the magnaguards to keep Palpatine there.

Grievous waded through the army of machines and they parted as he neared. His stomps baring an echo down through the bay. The outside lights and booms thrumming against the metal of the entire warship beyond them. He approached and as he crossed the distance with ragged coughs ejecting from him, the two ships popped their cockpit hatches. The droid army raised their weapons making ready to fire. Grievous simply held on hand up extending all fingers, and the army, seemed to somehow just know he had done so. The droids, as quickly as they had raised and readied their weapons, pulled them back and those nearest to the ship took a few steps back.

"These Jedi are...mine!" he howled through a single cough that sent a whine through his bent and battered chest plates.

He stomped a final tonged foot down that nearly bent the floor plate in, and as he did so two Jedi stood upright and jumped from their ships. One a human, or near-human, and the other clearly an ongree. Both of them had already disrobed and each sported a saber hilt in one of their hands. The more human like one bore daggers into Grievous as the ongree surveyed the army of droids around them both.

"I hope you realize...your coming to my flagship will only spell your dooms!" Grievous warned through another small fit. One tipped finger jutting their way.

"Hand the Chancellor over, Grievous! Do so and we will leave in peace." The human spoke.

"Filthy Jedi and your feigned….." He ruptured into another fit that loosed what sounded like a servo whine.

"FEIGNED pacifism!" He screamed as though against his own convulsions.

"You're in no state to fight us, General." The ongree with it accented basic remarked.

"Clearly you've been defeated. Only your army of mindless droids stand between us and-"

"Defeated?!" Grievous interjected and stepped forward pulling himself up into a more menacing high stance that cast his shadow upon the Jedi.

"Do I look defeated Jedi scum?! I've killed two of your kind this day!" He seethed and his hands clutched to the opposite hip, and produced two saber hilts.

"These are their lightsabers. Allow me to add yours to my ever growing collection! By the blades of those fallen fools I'll kill the both of you!" Both sabers sprung to life, both of them brilliant blue. The two Jedi snapped their own weapons to life. The ongree's was blue and the old man's was green. They fell into their chosen stances, and Grievous lowered his body. His two blades spinning idly in his hands. His motors there gave off an odd clicking sound and his hip joint along the right was popping, but he paid it no mind. Focusing himself to the death of two more Jedi.

"Die like your Republic around you!" Grievous lost the will to wait, and he dove after the old man on his right. The Jedi fell into a defensive posture Grievous knew to be makashi. The favored form of his own teacher in Dooku. Grievous slammed his feet after him, and as he rounded the old man, he spun himself into a jump left with his right leg slamming down and propelling him. Both sabers spun through the air as they crashed down on the ongree's cerulean blade and the alien backed away parrying the strike. Grievous landed and fell into a familiar series of feints and jabs at the flanks of the alien. One saber slashed right, the other swung up left and then the General swung around, kicking his back foot out and the Jedi, not expecting this fell backward with a thud. Allowing Grievous to form an X and blocked the attack made by the old man.

Grievous slashed both sabers up and forced the man back. He slammed both down with a vicious overhead strike that encompassed all the strength he could muster, but the man parried and made an almost dance like swivel of his body left of Grievous. The General recognized such a tactic, and spun his right leg in, now kicking the old man in his exposed back and with a gasp of air he slammed chest first against the hull of one of their ships.

Grievous had expected to take the chance to cleave the old man's back, but he suddenly lost his footing with his left leg. His eyes bulged in horror as he fell and caught his body on his left forearm. He gagged another furious cough and peered down to see his left hip joint dislodged from a connecting rotor. He howled and deactivated both blades, rolling himself right just as the ongree fell upon him and swung his own saber defensively pointed to the General's face.

The warlord picked himself back up some feet away from the two, and found himself on his left knee. He brought both blades back to life and shook his head as another ragged cough butchered its way from his organ sack. He squinted through the pain and agitation and saw the old man shake off his thud against the ship and join his partner at his side.

Grievous snarled and jumped into a renewed run after the ongree this time. Both Jedi sidestepped and Grievous slashed at the air, before spinning wildly setting both Jedi to back away. He came to a stop and slashed left saber around right and bounced off the ongree's parrying saber, before swinging it around and slashing down right across the old man. But, he caught Grievous' blade and with strength unfit for such an old creature of human look and stature, he slid his saber down and over nearing Grievous' face, but the General pulled back. Grievous thrashed right saber around and set the old man back, as he turned and swiveled the left saber at the ongree's foot as he neared, but the alien dove over and swung down in an ataru fashion. Grievous blocked with his right saber and carried the alien until his momentum dropped him just beyond the General.

The old man ducked and slashed up at Grievous left and he blocked, and the ongree dove straight ahead and cleaved right up at his neck, but again he caught him. Grievous was now horizontal in his posture. He cast his eyes from left to right over and over assessing them, but his rage was mounting. His thoughts were like a pattern of ideas that became jumbled together as a mess of sound, color, and realizations.

With another yell of fury he slashed both blades down and both Jedi were forced down but backed off. Grievous brought his blades up and positioned his arms overhead, ahead of himself. The rotors that connected his hands to his wrists were unscathed, and they began spinning. Two blue beams formed halos ahead of him. On just ahead of the other. Each swing cast a cut of fire through the metal grating beneath himself. He menaced again stomping in after his prey.

The Jedi looked to one another, and the ongree pulled back furthest allowing the old man to take Grievous head on. He also backed away, but slower. His eyes tracing the spinning blades. He hardened his gaze and narrowed his eyes, before he gave a stabbing motion int and his one saber caught both in the middle of their spin cycle. One on the right and left of his saber. Grievous yanked his head left and dodged the blade. The General allowed is sabers to slash in the direction they were caught. One up the other down. Keeping the old man pinned. He backed away from the slash before slashing both blades back down as a crossed X that forced the old man to turn his blade vertical. Grievous again bore down upon him. His strength pushing this old man's knees in to buckle.

The ongree's footfalls sounded out at his right and Grievous glanced there to see him ready to jump. He did so and his blue blade came up ready to slash down across Grievous.

"You've been almost worthy!" Grievous howled. The old man's eyes widened, but it was too late. The second arm on Grievous' right detached and in a flash of motion snatched at a third blade. It popped to life and extended up right.

"Pablo!" He cried as the ongree fell gut first onto the blade. He coughed, and he gagged. His eyes turning to the old man. His body pulsating in shock and death throes. His blade still held at the ready. Until both arms went limp, and the hilt fell without harm to the ground.

"You-" Grievous yanked his sabers down and the old man fell forward against his own defensive stance. Grievous took that second, grief mingled with unexpected change in position, and both of his sabers dove over the Jedi's arms and plowed into the man's breast on either side.

He was much the same. Wheezing gasps of air, but his saber also went silent, and the hilt fell with a metallic clang to the ground. Grievous yanked all three blades away and let them deactivate. The two bodies fell to the ground lifeless and charred, the rot of death not yet upon them.

Grievous looked upon them, but it lasted only a second. A ragged renewed and metal shaking cough finally overcame him from where he had been restraining it by sheer will. His gags echoed through the hangar bay and he once more fell to his right knee and his left hand came up as though the grappled with a throat that did nothing to ease his torment.

The droids approached him in silence to receive orders, and with wincing eyes and servos, rotors, motors and joints whining, scratching against one another and quivering in their broken state Grievous pulled himself around to glare once more upon the Chancellor.

"Here lay your greatest hope for freedom, Chancellor!" He said nothing, and it did not soothe the wrath that boiled in Grievous. Indeed he waited a few more seconds, but the Chancellor still said nothing. His body shook from where he had now fallen.

"Take their corpses and eject them into the atmosphere! Let all who still resist us see what awaits them!" The droids, immediately grappled at the bodies.

"Wait!" They did so turning their heads to Grievous. He pointed that same jagged finger to their corpses.

"Those are mine." The saber hilts of Master Pablo Jill and L'lacielo Sageon indeed now belonged to Grievous.

He had claimed many prizes this day, and paid the cost of them.

Yet he still drew breath. Even as it coughed from his unseen gullet.

* * *

 **L's Note:** Yep, another Star Wars heavy chapter. Ya'll are gonna have to wait for some more of tat crossover juicy goodness. It's coming, I swear! However, things need to progress as they need to. We're getting right there to Revenge of the Sith territory. That's where some meat on this crossover burger really gets a going.

But I digress. I've been busy, so I'll review this chapter tomorrow likely and fix the issues when I reread it. But, if you notice grammar issues or something that seems wrong after that then feel free to let me know, and I'll fix it. Feel like trolling or flaming? Oh well don't care. Reviews are appreciated, however!

Until the next peeps!


	6. Star Wars – Episode III

**Chapter 6**

 **Star Wars – Episode III**

The night had finally fallen on a long day within this marvel of stonework and engineering. The White City of Minas Tirith was slowly but surely falling asleep. A clear sky above them bristling with the dancing glints of far off stars. These lights, all they had seemed before, now raised questions as to what secrets they held within the minds of some upon the world of Arda.

Regardless, the capitol was beginning to slumber. Small wisps of smoke rose from many a home below within the lower rungs of the seven-ringed city. Families awake late into the night, perhaps taverns still bristling with men and women seeking to drink many a woe away, or have 'fun' in those common simplistic manners. Or, perhaps elders sat alone within their homes reading by fireplaces made of similar white stone charred black by the many flames that lay stake to those places. Stray guards tiptoed along the many walls striding about in their silver-gray armor, carrying shields upon their backs, strapped to their bodies, and upholding finely made spears toward the heavens.

The far fields of Pelennor, held only dim reminder of what had transpired here not too long ago. One could still easily count the days, but it was the ability of men, human beings, to push horrible things so easily from their minds. To give them respite and carry on even when acute reminders of reality smacked them full force. The jagged mountain peaks to the east were dormant, silent, and no longer brooded in the orange thunder and roar of the now slumbering Orodruin. These pillars of rock and ashy dirt remained silent reminders. Not as easily replaced or hidden as dead bodies, fallen blades or blasters, and abandoned siege materials.

On and on, the night seemed to have gone, but Taruk was not so interested in all these little realities that now befell Minas Tirith. His eyes danced over a datapad in his hands. He had yet to turn it on, his right leg was shaking, more bouncing really, upon the stone beneath. Up and down it went, a mild tick of his, restless as his legs often could be. His eyes were drooped some, heavy with weariness, and his drink from earlier in the day...and the sips he had throughout thereafter weren't helping either. He was lucid though, definitely lucid as need be, when he was summoned to the Tower of Ecthelion, he believed it was called, by one of the tower guard. The King wished to speak with him, and it was said he should bring materials related to the 'delegation.'

Of course he had leapt at that. His smirked remained even now, with a content breath loosing from his nostrils. He wanted so badly to send a message to that little princess, to Sipillona, right now and let her know he had his delegation coming! Alas, comms were still down. He hadn't spoken with the token task force in orbit for a few hours about it. In fact he mentally reminded himself to get to doing just that when he was done here. Still, that wasn't as important as his little victory! He knew the King would come around. Well, maybe not on everything, not yet. He would though, he will, and Koll would be all the more well off. Free of Sipillona's threats, and responsible for the addition of an entire new planet and quickly thereafter, the whole system into the Republic! He had to admit, that rather mundane task of his job still filled him with a bit of excitement even now.

"Delegate Koll." He turned his head right from where he sat. Another guard, maybe the same as before maybe not, stood outside the entryway to the tower's throne room.

"His Majesty is ready to meet with you, my Lord.

"Ah, many thanks!" Koll called with a heaving sigh as he stood from the bench. He dusted his robes of dirt and dust that may or may not have existed and took a breath of the night's fresh air, glancing his eyes over the courtyard once more. He took in the four guards who diligently protected a single white tree, that was now in beautiful bloom, and the far off mountains beyond.

"Quite a fine night I'd say."

"Aye, milord." The guard cordially agreed as Koll moved towards the ajar doorway awaiting him. Koll thanked the man with a slight bow of his head and moved into the great hall. On either side in what seemed to him to be white marble, were the same finely made statues of men, obviously long since passed in time upon this planet. Kings, or Lords of some manner and worth in their times. They, however, were now irrelevant. Consigned to history and only to be remembered via the stone that alone gave life and memory to their faces. One day to be forgotten as bygone reminders of darker and less lucrative times. Such was the way of history when progress and advancement pushed forward. And no one, no matter how badly they fought tooth and nail, could or can stop the machines of progress. To that thought he gave himself another smile. Although a dim thought in the back of his head made him question if he had sobered up as much as he had hoped to.

"Hail to you, your most High Eminence, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, my Lord Telcontar." Koll, began with a voice higher than he had meant and cringed as he bowed and warned himself to get on top of his game. The guard and he came to a halt some feet away from the twin-seated throne. The guard joined him in a respectable bow.

Koll took note of the King as he rose back upward. The glow of many orange hued flames lit the room, kept safely within black metal rims, where oil lit fire within the ornate torches. The King stood there, his hair prominent in its waves as they cascaded down his back, with beard finely kept, his hands clasped behind his most regal and strong stature. He wore a simple reddish shirt that bore little in the way of regalia, but atop this was a vest of a fine black though equally unremarkable. Trousers of respectable make and design for a simple King fell down his legs to equally simple boots, clean as they may be.

"Welcome again, Delegate Koll." King Elessar bowed his head, with a thin smile gracing his features.

"I do hope the hour is not proven too late for my summons."

"Oh no, not at all I assure you!" Koll waved the King off after picking himself up fully. He made a mental note that the guard had already turned and began to leave them. Koll thought this momentarily odd. Most kings across the galaxy draped themselves in the company of their guard or servants. Then again, this 'Elessar' clearly held great faith in his own strength. Two guards stood to the far doorway, but too far to really be of any aid to their King should he have need of them. Perhaps a chauvinistic trait? A worthy observation for potential exploitation later on. For now he pushed such musings aside.

"Anything concerning the delegation has me most enthused, your Highness, I assure you." Koll chuckled aloud and idly waved his datapad up. As though that meant anything to the King. Elessar gave a breathy half chuckle, before carrying on.

"As I had my guard indicate, I wish to inform you that I have my company chosen for this venture to your Republic. Their names and who will be the head of the company at that."

"Ah, excellent! Please if you wouldn't mind, your Highness." Koll awkwardly had to flip the datapad over, and snap the machine alive lighting his face in the blue light it bore. Across it streamed aurebesh keys and letters of no concern or knowledge to the King.

"Do please list them off! I can build and submit an itinerary to the fleet in orbit, for a quick retrieval and departure of your 'company' after our meeting! Set for…"

"Tomorrow morning. Break of dawn I believe would be for the best."

"Ah, even more excellent!" Koll chirped in excitement.

"Do please go on, your Highness! I apologize for my display, I am merely enthused at your shift of mindset!"

"No shift has yet to occur, Delegate Koll." Elessar cautioned with a one raised hand.

"The delegation was never in question. Merely the when. I have yet to make an oath nor am I bound to join into this Republic as of yet either."

"Yes, do forgive me, I get ahead of myself." Koll reprimanded himself and felt just the faintest tingle of irritation nip at the back of his mind, but did his best to quiet that agitation.

"Regardless, the names and number would be welcome. To better provide accommodations and comfortable transport to the capitol world." The King nodded his understanding.

"Very well. Their number will consist of eight persons from across Arda. Alas, those to the east and south cannot yet be brought into this venture, but perhaps in time, when peace can be allowed to take root, they too can see to the notion of joining into this Republic."

"Yes, perhaps indeed, your Highness! However, we needn't limit what you or your people can or cannot do because of those who refuse to play nice. Politics of one nation need not constrain themselves by the needs or lack of action of others. So I would think."

"Perhaps." Was the lone worded answer of the King.

"Right, well eight it is then! May I be so lucky as to have their names before their departure, your Highness?"

"Of course. At the heead of the company shall be Gandalf the White."

"Ah yes, I've seen him before. Has he any...official titles or affiliations?" The King's brow creased for a moment, and his eyes turned away in a thoughtful manner.

"Representation of the Powers. Mithrandir will represent many, and he goes with the good will of all who know of him. This much can be assured." Though slightly confused, and recognizing the use of two names, Koll nodded and entered the name in a converted aurebesh manner into his datapad.

"Very good, and who else, your Highness?"

"Gimli son of Glóin will accompany, and will act as representative of all dwarven lands."

"Another I am familiar with! By reputation I mean, of course." Koll chuckled adding the name.

"Third and fourth shall be Meriadoc Brandybuck, Esquire of Rohan and representative of both that Kingdom and of the Shire-folk, as well as Peregrin Took. He goes as Guard of the Citadel of Minas Tirith, Knight of Gondor and representative of the Reunited Kingdom."

"Yes, of course! I must admit I knew of their joining to this delegation beforehand."

"Of course. You did provide them fast transport, if I am not mistaken." The King offered knowingly.

"I do hope it was not unwelcome, your Highness. The two 'shire-folk' are very kindly little fellows. I merely wished to extend a kind gesture of my own."

"Assuredly." Again a one worded response that left Koll little to go off of. He let it be, however.

"Fifth and sixth among the company will go the twin sons of Elrond of Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir. They go representing those Eldar that remain to the northwest, Rivendell and those elves that dwell yet in Lindon."

"Ah, two names I do not know. Nonetheless, I welcome them with open arms, your Majesty. As I am sure the Republic will."

"They are...an energetic sort. Best to keep your wits about you when they are around." Koll sensed an air of whimsy in the King's voice. That let Koll know there lay history with these two. Best to make these unknowns as happy as possible on their trip.

"I will be sure to give their escort fair warning, your Highness." Koll entered the names as with the others and awaited the last two.

"The seventh member of the company will act as the trusted representative of the Woodland Realm, and both the Sindar and Silvan elves whom reside therein. As well as those that have decided to take up residence within Ithilien. Her name is Tauriel."

"Hmm, very well. Another name I do not know. Did she take part in the conflict at all by chance?"

"She was involved. Tauriel has seen plenty of wickedness borne of Sauron and his works. She will make for a studious observer of the good will your Republic is stated to hold." Sounding almost a threat or cautionary note to Koll, he entered this woman's name.

"And the last, your Highness?" Koll quickly inquired.

"A late addition to the company I must admit. My Lady Galadriel will be with the company shorter than the rest."

"To why is that, your Highness?"

"She goes on a mission her own. There is no ill will nor intent, however, it is believed important by myself and several who go among this delegation, that she come with them. She will act as a representative for her realms in the north. That which remains. She will look to your Republic, but her mind will not be set upon it. Will that be acceptable?"

"Oh, but of course! We should welcome any who come from so fine a world as this into the Republic! Even if only for the mundane matters concerning politics." Koll gave off another chuckle. This one a bit lacking in genuine mirth, but he now began to feel the weariness of the night, coupled with the excitement fueled adrenaline, leave him.

"'Mundane?'" The King echoed moving from where he had stood before toward a nearby statue. Koll looked to him expecting the King to finish whatever thought was currently upon his mind. However, the King's eyes had turned upwards looking to one of those marble stone statues, upon an unknown and nameless face of an aged man with facial hair etched and carved down across his chest.

"Politics...the domain of those who have sought and will seek power. Such is the reason why none will truly believe in the righteousness of those involved in it. Mundanity leads to complacency and to the need of power for power's sake. Such a mind turned towards what should be used for the benefit of your kin, your people, will lead you to drape yourselves in that which some of these men did. Halls finer than their Kingdom. Wills and strength lesser than their weight in gold or silver." Koll remained silent as the King turned back to him. A far off look to his eyes.

"It is not a mind I should look to be part of. Mundane is not the word I would use. Though I do not think your intent ill in its use. Should it be that we view this matter as 'mundane?'"

"Well...I can't say I've ever looked at politics that way, your Highness." Koll earnestly replied.

"To be honest, many across the galaxy, err, stars view politics as mundane. Many lords, ladies, kings, queens, emperors, caliphs, masters, presidents, chancellors, on and on, see it as a means by which to exercise their wills. If not that then to live their lives of luxury. You have a point, perhaps. Though I would say it's a utopian vision. Politics are the providence of the ever hungry and unsatisfied, your Highness."

"Then they feed a beast that has a fathomless hunger." The King noted, a muted emotion to his voice that Koll could not place as silence, heavy as it was, passed between them.

Koll, now feeling incredibly awkward felt a yawn coming upon him. He stifled it as best he could raising a hand over his mouth and trying desperately not to squint his eyes, but alas it was an impossible task for him.

"The hour is now proven late." The King remarked, a thin smile gracing his features once again.

"You should return to your room for rest, Delegate Koll."

"I apologize, your Highness. I have had...a longer day than I had let on." Koll offered with a laugh.

"It is quite alright." The King waved a dismissive hand.

"I should retire myself. We should both have an early start come the morning."

"That we will! I should do well to leave you to your rest, your Highness." Koll offered and took a step backward, bowing as he had before.

"Very good, Delegate Koll. We shall meet within the courtyard come first light."

"As you wish, your Highness." Koll gave one last final bow before making quick exit. The guards that had stood silently against the doorway entrance opened said door for Koll as he did so. He backed out of the door, and stumbled just slightly as he whirled around to the outside courtyard where his eyes fell upon that same white tree and its guards again.

Heaving in a breath he sighed aloud and groaned as the weariness of the day really began to manifest upon his eyelids with a heaviness weighing them down, and as a dull ache began to form at the base of his neck. Koll glanced right and nodded to the guard from before who bid him a silent bow before he gave another hefty yawn and made his way towards his room on the level below this.

Koll felt another wave of elation pass through him, a final small shot of adrenaline following in its wake as he did. He chuckled and stretched both arms out at his sides forcing him into a stretch as he made down the winding stairway to the sixth level. His eyes glanced upwards toward the clear night skies and the moon of this world looming in a crescent.

"Ah!" He intoned and snatched at his robes, fumbling there for a moment before finding his personal comlink.

"This is Taruk Koll, contacting Captain Maesters of the _Subordination_." Koll spoke and awaited a response as his comlink beeped in waiting for just a moment.

"Representative Koll, it would seem it's late where you are. This is Captain Maesters." A gruff, if welcoming voice of the Captain replied as Koll circled around the winding stairs leading to a long alleyway where his office and quarters lay.

"Indeed it is late here. However, I wished to inform you of a change of plans. I had sent an itinerary earlier this morning, our localized time, for transport of VIP personnel from world to the capitol. I'm afraid I'll be sending a further revision in just a moment here."

"I'm afraid to ask just what is expected of us now, Mr. Koll."

"Ah, shouldn't be too bad I assure!" Taruk laughed as he passed by a few other offices and rooms, before turning left and entering one of many residences. Therein lay his office and room. He was quick to lock the door behind him, and thanks to the Republic, he snapped alive a barely noticeable ray shield across the entryway behind him.

"I will say though, transport will be needed in a few hours time, and accommodations prepared accordingly. I'll fill out some small notes here in a moment, and send the updated information your way as I said."

"Any different destination, sir?"

"Oh no, the capitol is still the top priority! Speaking of which," Taruk carried on snapping off the snaps on his robes, and allowing himself to breathe more easily as he sunk into the seat behind his desk.

"Has contact been fixed between us and Coruscant?"

"That would be a negative, sir. The Separatists relay we've been taking advantage of looks to be functional, but I had sent a few techs out to see what the problem was with our communications. Some old scoring seems to be present from the battle. They don't think any of it pierced the outer shielding, but to be sure we're going to give the relay another retrofit with some our system wide short wave communication materials. Come mid-morning tomorrow, they're hoping communications will be fully back online. Even if communications are an out-of-system problem, we won't be able to send or receive any comms. Forewarning is all, sir." Koll gave a sigh and stifled another yawn as he reviewed his datapad and made small notes or changes.

"Shouldn't be a problem, Captain. So long as our hyperdrives still work, we shouldn't have need to talk with the capitol too much. Well," Koll snorted.

"Unless a whole Separatist fleet drops in right on top of us. Then I'd say we'd be sorely missing that relay."

"That we would be, sir." The Captain laughed along with Koll.

"Well, as you noted, it is late, Captain. I'm sending my revision now. Do have the transport and other arrangements ready. We would do well to play the most eager and welcoming of hosts to gain another system for the Republic's cause. The spread of democracy, and ideas." Koll knew he sounded unenthused, but he allowed his weary tone to play off his more or less earnest disinterest.

"Of course, sir. I'll make the proper arrangements. As well I'll keep you updated on our relay situation as it progresses."

"Much appreciated, Captain. Signing off." Koll snapped his comlink off and relaxed into his seat. His eyelids drooping as he sent his revision. Another contented smile gracing his features as he felt himself overcome with an immense feeling of self satisfaction. He would so love to shove his little blurb, which he counted as a personal victory, into Sipillona's damn face.

He dimmed the lights, and fell into a content sleep. Even if he would come to regret it later. He was in a chair, after all.

* * *

( **Previously** )

The speeder dove underneath another walkway in the government sector. Upon it could be seen a swarm of metal clad soldiers advancing with a spray of crimson blaster bolts against white soldiers shimmering in their own armor. Their return fire a mixture of blues, green and even some reds. Explosions rippled out from further off. A plaza in the government sector was under full assault by droid units and clone detachments with small numbers of Coruscant Security were fighting tooth and nail to hold every inch of ground.

"Be careful my Lady!"

"Working on it, Captain!" Padmé replied clenching her fists, tight as they have already been, harder onto the speeder's controls. The whir of the vehicle howled out as she dove it downwards yet again. Typho beside her gripped onto his own seat tighter with each rabid turn and maniacal twist she seemed to take through the government sector.

"The right!" She didn't need to be told twice as a screaming oncoming wing of ARC's bolted past them. Behind them, firing madly with crimson sprays of scorching bolts came the vulture droids numbering at least a dozen. The droids paid her no mind. Seeming not to care about the lone speeder. All the better for her, so she thought. Her eyes narrowed, her heart racing beyond any fear she had previously known. Her pupils dilated as her fight of flight was kicked into overdrive. This day, she was not running. Her instincts kicking in. What a baptism of fire it had become.

"Force, they're everywhere!" Typho cried over the blistering winds they careened through. Around them the sounds of war echoed as a thunderous orchestra of percussion. Above them, the lowest orbiting warships of both sides slammed bolt and flame into one another. The cry of a falling starfighter echoed as it slammed into the side of a building erupting and expelling a wave of fire and metal that rained into the depths of Coruscant. Dropships of the Republic bounded down, reminding her of a scene seeming so long ago now. Back upon Geonosis when the LAATs that had picked her and Anakin up dove out of the line of fire of droid AA guns. These ships were now defending, firing their beams, loosing rockets, and warbling in disarray around Coruscant. This...this attack made some part of her, a newcomer to her own subconscious, mock herself. Peace?! What peace could come after this? An anger, unlike anything she had felt before, a seething vow entered into her mind. An imagination of all these droids destroyed and those who commanded them dead. That thought shot another round of adrenaline through her. If any of them dared to imagine to hurt them, she would personally see them all dead. It took a moment after for her to realize that thought had crossed her mind, and her only response was to breathe. Keep breathing…

"Alright we're here!"

"I see it! Are any of the landing pads free?"

"I...yes, my Lady! Your balcony is still open! Pull in and collect. Quickly!" Again, Padmé didn't need to be told twice. She pushed down on the controls and this speeder, one she had managed to make Typho 'acquire' for her, gave another howl as it circled around the apartment building her official residence lay atop. She circled around, and numbly noticed a distant sight of dozens upon dozens of starfighters, seeming like dots in the daylight, bound upward towards the atmosphere. The Jedi Temple seeming untouched, as fire raged beyond it and around it.

Regardless, she pulled back on the throttling and the speeder came to a harsh stop. Both her and Typho were swung forward and thrown back into the seat cushions. A moment passed, and she stared ahead.

"My Lady?" She whipped her head toward him. His face laced with concern as he appraised her. Only then did she allow herself to realize she was still gripping the controls harder than she had ever gripped something. Her breathing was rapid and deep, and she could feel the strain in her eyes from how fixed they had become.

"Come, my Lady. Let's go." Padmé struggled in another breath through her nose, and allowed a second to pass where her eyes closed, and she loosed it from passed her lips.

"Ye...yeah, come on!" She sprung once more to life jumping from her seat tossing the straps from her body, as Typho jumped over the side onto her apartment's balcony. Following in after the Captain, Padmé tripped to the floor with a slight cry as behind her the sky exploded into a bloom of orange fire in the distance. A nearby skyscraper had been sliced through by a falling fighter or bomber and its rupture rippled across the entire sector.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." She assured even as her hands, which had caught her fall, now burned in pain from slamming against the floor. Still, she was quick to cast all pain aside and jump back to life.

"Come along then!" Typho urged as he pulled her up and faster toward the interior of the apartment.. They both sprinted through and the Captain slammed his hand against the inner doorway security console, typing in his security clearance in mind numbing speed. The door then pulled open as the building gave a thud that sent dust whirling into the air.

"Threepio! Dormé!" Padmé called in as Typho, at some point, had produced his single blaster pistol. Padmé felt a chill radiate down her spine, and then back upward as a stab of horrified imagining entered her. Had droids come here?! Would they?! It made her skin crawl, turn cold, and then burn hot in fear molted to wrath in a mere instant. Anything or anyone who dared come here, she'd tear them apart herself.

"Ah, Ms. Padmé!" Threepio's familiar accented robotic voice called out. The shimmying of his legs echoed thereafter as the golden droid came into their view from around the hallways corner. He waved his right arm at them, and Typho aimed back just for a moment on reflex.

"Ah, oh dear!"

"Threepio, where are they?!" Padmé demanded breathless as she was coming to within a foot of the protocol droid.

"Back in their room, my Lady. Safe and sound. Ms. Dormé had left hours ago to retrieve further amenities for the children. She has not returned." The droid, with his ever present neurotic tone of worry, informed further.

"We'll just have to hope she made it to safety." The Captain began checking over his shoulder. The sound of passing vultures warbled just outside the apartment followed by the sound of chasing fire and explosions.

"We need to collect the children and get you to safety, my Lady."

"Oh, I concur fully." Of course Threepio would.

"What about..." She hated herself for it, but Padmé in that moment couldn't genuinely bring it out of her to be too overly concerned for her most trusted attendant. Her mind was on her children, and them alone. Typho placed an assuring hand to her shoulder.

"She'd want us, more than anything else, to get to safety, my Lady." Frankly, all Padmé could do was nod. Her yes hardening and set as she pushed past Threepio who shimmied out of the way. Wordless, she opened the room door set aside for her twin children. Within, the two were nestled together within a single crib. The both of them somehow managing to sleep through the chaos unfolding.

"I'll take both of them. Threepio, take the bag over there. Captain, lead the way." Typho gave a single nod and pointed his blaster toward the main entrance facing the interior of the building.

"We catch the turbolift and head to sub-level thirty. I've maintained a personal bunker there for you." Padmé cocked her brow even as she dipped to cradle Luke into one arm and Leia the other.

"Since when?"

"About the time you had bombs planted onboard your transport yachts, Milady."

"Yeah, good memories." Rare for the Senator, she snorted aloud.

"Alright then. Mommy's got you." Padmé beamed a genuine smile, only partially upset by the battle unfolding, as she peered down upon the twins. Luke having managed to nestle himself further into her chest as Leia fussed only somewhat along her left arm. The anxiety from before having ebbed some, if only partially.

"I'm quite ready, my Lady."

"Alright, let's move!" Typho commanded as Threepio followed in Padmé's hurried, but careful steps. Her mind only then allowing her to flutter onto thoughts of friends, and colleagues. Whether Bail and Mon managed to get to any of the myriad of bunkers spread across Coruscant. The same went for the Chancellor. The same went out, even if he was far off, toward her husband.

"Where are you Ani?" She whispered so low that only her daughter's eyes fluttered open. She only smiled in response. Sadder than before. After all, at her age, her daughter couldn't see that mingled in her mother's eyes. All as the group gathered into the turbolift which rocked and swayed, allowing Padmé's heart another jump. Before they descended down into the bowels of Coruscant. As far away from the war as this world layered in metal now allowed.

* * *

( **Currently** )

The LAAT came in for a landing along a cleared patch of seared metal. Clones ran along the walkway ahead of them as two flanking AT-TE's fired blistering bolts of plasma into the far distance that ruptured the sides of spires beyond and sent scores of droids into the air and careening to the depths. The troopers now held a stable defensive position along the outer pathways of Sector 4. Fordo retained official command of the defensive operation while Master Yoda took a moments rest, and peered upon the Republic gunship as its hatches opened. A wing of accompanying ARC-170's buzzed by as it did so.

From within its confines stepped out Master Windu. His robes burnt and tattered along the lower folds. Behind him several troopers jumped out and one of them directed a mobile floating medical capsule. Within lay Master Ti. Yoda could only wince and sigh, his ears dropping along with his eyes as he made a silent wish through the Force for her recovery.

"Master!" Mace called and neared. Yoda leaned into his gimmer stick as a volley of renewed blaster exchange erupted. Supporting them came a hail of artillery fire that blew another set of chunks out of the walkway.

"I apologize for my state, Master." Mace bowed.

"Apologize, do not. Welcome your safe return, I do." Yoda bowed in kind with earnest a voice.

"Master Ti?"

"She'll make it. Grievous left her bound in shock-chords of some kind. She's also tired, but...she'll pull through."

"Moudama and Corobb, joined with the Force, they have." Yoda stated, not asked. Mace nodded once.

"A dark day, this is."

"Indeed, but we have to keep our priorities on the Chancellor. Any word from Master Sageon or Jill?" Yoda's face tensed once again, and his eyes averted their gaze from Mace. Yoda delved into the Force, and Mace watched him do so. A foreboding entering into his mind as he watched Master Yoda do so.

"Heard nothing, have we. Shrouded, the Force still is. Fear I do, what has become of them."

"They made it inside Grievous' ship?"

"Hmm." Yoda hummed his response, to which Mace understood. The Jedi Master turned to the skies and noted hundreds of fireballs entering the atmosphere. Ground defense turrets firing from around the planet to destroy the incoming debris of notable concern.

"I think we should begin properly mounting a rescue operation for the Chancellor."

"Unwilling to await Master Kenobi, and Knight Skywalker, you are." Again, a statement rather than a question.

"They may be on their way, Master, but we have to keep that fleet in orbit. That requires us to keep the battle engaged. As well to ensure the Chancellor is kept alive. The fact Grievous made the effort to abduct and not kill Palpatine shows they need him alive. For now, at least. We should use this to our advantage." Mace went on, his thoughts and reflections coming to him in the moment as he placed thoughtful hand to chin.

"Devastated, the Home Fleet is. Reinforcements, some time they will take to arrive. Until then, needed where they are, all forces remain."

"We could redirect Master Tiin! I sent him into orbit to take charge of the immediate situation."

"Lost a ship, he did. Boarded and re-purposed an enemy destroyer, he has." Mace gave a satisfied huff.

"We could use that to our advantage then! We-"

"Attacked on all sides, his ship has become. Move to another vessel, I have advised. Crippled, the commandeered ship is." Mace sighed running his hand over his head down his neck.

"Perhaps we could-" Both Jedi paused, both having sensed the approach of Captain Fordo.

"Generals!" The clone commando called, jogging toward them.

"Captain." Mace counter-addressed.

"Apologies, sirs. However, the Separatists have begun transmitting on wide-band. It's bouncing off the planetary HoloNet hub."

"So, they want everyone to see it."

"Correct, General Windu. It's being broadcast for both full video and holo-transmission reception. From General Grievous himself." Without further word, Fordo produced his personal comlink and tuned into one of the main HoloNet channels. The little communication device beeped before producing a figure of Grievous' armored face midway through some speech. Both Jedi shared a concerned glance before turning their attention fully onto the transmission.

The Force shuddering a dark foreboding across all who could feel it.

Though only those searching could truly feel it.

* * *

"General, the uplink is complete." Grievous heaved his body forward again and again. The sheered metal plates of his chest cavity scraping against one another as his eyes remained nearly constant slits. Squinted through the spasms he was feeling from his lungs unlike anything before. The last vestiges of his organic self, the parts he clung to were bending under the pressure of this metal coil burdened by the damnable Jedi! However, he would not remain silent, not yet. There was still terror to induce, and he had breath in him still.

"Are the preparations complete elsewhere?" He flew into a vicious gagging cough, but the magnaguard nodded its capsule shaped head in affirmation.

"Then I am ready." Grievous yanked his tattered and utterly ruined cloak, reset now across himself, over his chest to obscure his chassis. He was to be seen by all, not just a select few. It fell to him now to show his power, and his resolve. To exude the might of himself, and his victory.

Two more magnaguards clanked nearby into position. Between them they had corralled the Chancellor forward. A cam droid mounted onto a swivel beeped its readiness to begin. The General slammed his clawed talon onto the ground and pushed his body into a full stand, as rigid as his body would allow, and its spasms of worn gears and torn servos made the task nearly impossible. He raised his left hand and swung it out. The cam droid beeped again and the light stating the uplink was active showed.

He allowed silence to remain for a heavy moment. It dragged out, as he kept those yellow eyes of his boring daggers into the cam droid. He wished all those who saw him now, heard him, to understand the terror of him. From his sight alone, from billions upon billions of miles away he was a looming vision. A hunter without a hunter in kind. An apex predator. Then, and only then did he speak.

"There need be no..." Grievous restrained a cough and it hissed a guttural whine.

"Introductions." He seethed, elongating that word like a serpent slithering its tongue.

"I have launched my attack upon the very heart of this bloated, corrupt Republic! My blows have come as a decimating strike into the heart of the decaying and stagnant beast! Even now, my armada continues to spew forth by the dozens! Were it of true concern or need I could easily enough take this world for the Confederacy! However, I need do no such thing." Grievous began, taking mental note of the possible trillions viewing him now. He swept his left arm out as he gagged back a chest rumbling wretch. The cam droid followed his movement and fell upon the aged face of Palpatine. The Chancellor made no move nor spoke a word.

"The vaunted resolve of the Republic...I have heard time and again of the resolve to win, and to push back against the tide. The tide I spew forth with my armies and my own strength! Here lay the resolve of the Republic, and it is upon MY ship!" Grievous growled both victorious and viciously brooding in manner. The cam droid turned once more to him.

"To obtain my prize, and seal the end of the Republic I was gifted the chance to seize two further trophies from the equally vaunted Jedi Order." The General held up two saber hilts within his right hand. He allowed them to fall to the floor for theatrics, for what was to come.

"Two dead Jedi, small a number as it may be for the equally corrupt institution, but I would have allowed it to end there. Yet, I was delivered two further trophies." Grievous produced two more sabers. Those gained from the fools who had boarded his command vessel.

"The Jedi are so kind to bring me further prey. Even when their leaders claim I am weakened, that I am 'less than combat effective!'" Grievous, careful to not throw his cloak aside from his body, growled.

"As you can see I stand tall, and ready! I am victorious here and now! The Republic dies this day, even if the Republic clings for another hour, another day, a week and hold us here above Coruscant, it was here this day that its death was screamed into the void for all to hear!" Grievous allowed himself, his true wrath to cut loose for a moment, even as he openly gagged on a cough that sent his head jutting forward.

"I am," Grievous raised one bony finger.

"Not without mercy." He intoned with no less amount of venom or menace. Again he swept his arm out, this time his right, still clung to his two saber hilt trophies.

"To you, General Windu, I return your fallen comrades. Rest assured they were gifted a warrior's death." He allowed that sentence to linger heavily upon the air.

"To those who remain loyal to the Republic beyond this hour, I cannot promise the same. The longer my fleet is kept tied to this dying world, the more pain I will reflect back upon you. But please, continue to fight the inevitable." Grievous gave a trademark cackle, and allowed his coughs to resume without care thereafter as he had the feed swept to an exterior of his ship. A lone cam droid loomed in the vacuum of space. Around it the tremendous space battle raged. So small and so innocuous was this droid that none paid it any mind as it loomed near an airlock. What had seemed to be little more than a trash compactor release port really.

The droid remained fixed on it as it opened and with force it ejected two corpses. Master Sageon and Jill. Thrown, as garbage, into space for all the Republic, for all the galaxy to see. Their bodies were followed by the cam droid, as the trajectory of their release would send them slowly, painfully slowly, on a course for Coruscant's atmosphere.

The scene reminded the General, as he gloated from his position within his ship, of that worthless backwater world. When those ugly little creatures cast the heads of their fallen enemies over the walls of that white city. He gagged and laughed all at once as he ordered the Chancellor taken to his hold, and he allowed himself to be escorted, hobbling as he was, to a medical wing.

A new chassis awaited him.

* * *

"As we feared, it is." Yoda grumbled lowly, his eyes closing and ears drooping as his heart felt heavy. The Force relenting past the shroud of the dark side, and finally allowing him and Mace to feel the passing of both Sageon and Jill. Mace bore a look of hard Mandalorian steel upon his face. Yoda could feel the Master beside him loosing fold upon fold of anger into the Force. He would've admonished him were it not for the wisdom he showed in letting it go into the Force.

"My condolences, sirs." Fordo added pocketing the comlink.

"My thanks, Captain. Return to your men, you should. Convene with you, we shall. Once plans, if made, are agreed upon."

"As you wish, General." Fordo saluted, grasping to his rifle he swung around and stomped off back to the front line.

"Master Moudama, Sageon, Corobb and Jill. All of them lost, in one battle." Mace intoned, his breaths heavy and sigh-like as he eased his anger from himself.

"Terrible for the Order, this day is. Rejoice, we still should. Joined with the Force, they are."

"A lone and seldom thought, Master." Mace honestly replied, and Yoda appreciated it despite the bitterness he sensed there.

"What are we to do, Master? What is your council?" Mace asked turning to Yoda fully. His face still stony, but genuinely searching his diminutive elder for advice.

"Defend Coruscant, we must. Hold Grievous in orbit, we must. Divided, our forces remain. Recall order, sent it has been."

"You mean to wait for reinforcements."

"Draw us apart, Grievous seeks to do. Rescue attempt mounted from the ground, victorious it may be. Yet, retain the advantage, Grievous does."

"Then we even the field."

"Once thin, his forces are spread, easier it will be to coordinate a rescue." Yoda advised, and Mace could only yield with another sigh and nod.

"Then defend we must. I think-" The platform gave a violent shudder and both Jedi whipped about calling and igniting their sabers.

"Incoming!" A clone howled over the comms. It sent troopers along the walkway into panicked disarray. From above a vulture droid slammed at a blistering speed downward through the walkway where troopers had been. Another fiery explosion ejected metal and smoke outward.

Mace tilted his head up, his face scrunched further into determined observation. Anger was there, but he did as all good Jedi did and released it to the Force.

The skies were dotted with hundreds of vulture droids. All screaming, and all falling rapidly. Suicide missions? Could droids even commit suicide? Was it suicide if ordered by another? All question with no reasonable answer.

AA guns pounded the air and set it alight in black smoke and the same menagerie of blue, red, green and other assorted colors. They fell and sliced through landing platforms, buildings in haphazard an array, and where troop concentrations were notably thick.

"I curse whatever dark corner of his mind gave Grievous this idea." Mace dared to intone aloud.

"Come, defend the city, we must!" Yoda's form turned to a blur as he broke for the walkway, now missing 75% of its mass. Still droids swarmed along this thin sliver of metal towards retreating clones.

That was until a green form with his equally green blade fell upon them and tore them asunder. Joined soon thereafter by a purple beam of light, and the mighty, if subdued, righteous indignation of Master Windu.

This day would turn into a long night. The howls of war, and screams of battle coupled with the whimpers of death and buzzing of metal men sounded out. As the hours dragged only ever further on.

* * *

A dark cloak was swept down over the shoulders he wore. Atop the head he counted as his was the cowl that obscured the features of the face he bore. The eyes he wore he had already turned back toward a normal color. Sauron had chosen to make them green. No particular reason, but it was the color that had come to mind when he had come to thinking on their presentation.

He paused himself and turned right. A large window, these sort called it a 'viewport' ran the length of the hallway he found himself. Sauron stepped forward and dully watched the scenes outside. Hours had passed since last he bothered to truly take the sights in. Many of them in fact, but this battle showed no sign of relenting. The day had turned to night, and the sky was alight with fire and beams of 'plasma' erupting from 'turbolaser batteries.' Such words, such names and designations now flashed to mind so many images and thoughts. Both what he had read of them, and those memories the witch retained in her mind.

Sauron watched as a shattering eruption of many blood colored 'bolts' dotted the air in the near distance. 'Vulture' droids spun in circles and flung about themselves and one another as they gave chase to what seemed to be an 'LAAT.' The fat white beast of metal flung into the air was on fire. One of its wings torn clear free of its body as it careened and erupted falling into the core of a spire. One of many that sent debris collapsing far, far down below. This as 'ARC-170s' came into view. Pelting as massive rain droplets against the blood colored ones shone about the sky by the vultures.

The one time, Lord of Mordor, raised the left hand he bore and took in the sight of the ring that hummed there. The golden band, untouched and unblemished gave only a faint shine that sent only a tinge of gold across his features and eyes. Its presence subdued, and the writing upon it faded as he did not impart upon it the heat needed to show its true power and purpose.

He let his hand fall and turned back left down the hallway as he had been before. The battle outside was of little consequence. Even now, after he and the witch had learned of Palpatine's abduction by that metal ghost, the hound Grievous. The witch had been so sure Sauron was wrong in that moment. That indeed this would spell the end of the Republic, but he was quick to remind her of the point he had made prior. No move was made without that man's will. Were he murdered by the ghost then perhaps she would have been correct, but he had not been. What did that say? What would the point of taking the enemy leader hostage be if little would be gained by ransoming him off? This was nothing more than a party trick. A show for someone, though Sauron knew not whom yet.

Hours upon hours he had kept these eyes planted to book, old and fashioned as he knew them, and new in the way of 'holobooks.' He had watched long step by step programs on the construction of materials common throughout these worlds among the stars. He had seen much on the nature of how the body is crafted. The very essence of creation itself brought down to a science, and he had to admit he was jealous. The Secret Fire, it seemed so far away, and yet these scientists, men and women and others of stranger sort, clothed in garbs of white, took 'cells' and toyed with the very heart of nature itself. To create life, to change life, and to end it. It seemed now so simple, and his mind was set upon it. There was much work need doing. Hence he had departed that hold Sidious had gifted to him and the witch. Sauron had walked for sometime, looking for something. Testing the strengths of this body and its connection to the Force. In that too, he had discovered much, but somehow thought it more important to feel the power, rather than think on it.

Hours had passed, though he had only just left the confines of his residence about two hours ago, and had not ceased walking since. Save for the view he had taken in but a moment prior. Sauron had also not heard from the witch in some time. WHich provided him some silence and momentary relief.

" _Huh, where are we?_ " Though clearly that was to come to an end.

"I haven't a clue, witch. I've been walking for some time."

" _You mean we left the suite?! It really must be one of those rare miracles unseen in a thousand years!_ " She mockingly retorted as they conversed within the confines of their shared head.

" _On that note did I fall asleep?_ "

"It would appear so."

" _How is that even possible? Ya'know what, never mind. All I'll get out of you are some postulations that'll make me wanna blow a blaster bolt through my skull._ "

"Needlessly are you dramatic, witch. It is simple. We share body and mind, but as I have told you we are separate even though the same. Your mind requires rest, and so you sleep. I, as I have done tend to your body and my mind is my own."

" _Yeah, real simple. It's like multiple personality disorder or whatever those overpaid pill pushers call it, but…not._ " Ever did this woman have a way with her words.

" _Anyways, why are you...we walking now?_ "

"I have mind to test these powers of yours further."

" _So we do that by walking…?_ "

"No. I have learned much in my time researching. Much in the ways of your galaxy's sciences, and much in the ways of your Force. This battle has presented me opportunity. One I seek not to waste whilst we have it."

" _Does it involve killing somebody?_ "

"If it did would that comfort you?"

" _No, just wondering is all._ " She poorly lied.

"I am beginning to suspect your appetite for killing is compulsive rather than out of any form of necessity."

" _Blame yourself!_ " She snorted.

" _You're the one who made me this way._ "

"I merely showed you more of what you are. We've discussed this, witch."

" _Yeah, uh huh._ " She internally waved him off.

" _Alright, so you're testing...things out. May I inquire as to what these 'things' really are? If it has to do with the Force maybe I would know a thing or two of use!_ "

"I have already utilized what I have sought to understand about the Force. That was the first step. The second is finding my target."

" _Wait, what? What target?_ " Sauron passed through a set of doors that led out from some random building they had been passing through. Once outside the smell of distant fires and pulsating plasma rounds of large and small measure entered their shared nostrils. Echoes of nearby battle coupled with the far away ones, almost dully now, fluttered into their ears. Sauron paused their body and turned the head from left to right, feeling out what he was seeking.

"There is much to learn, and feel concerning about this Force of yours. My mind is abounding with imagining and prospect. Already has a foundation for what must come has been planted. Yet, before I make my steps there, I shall take onto myself initiative to discover the nature of this Force. Both through use of these hands," He raised them before their eyes.

"And through these sciences of the galaxy." Sauron finished looking left and eyed an alleyway that he promptly walked them towards.

" _Okay, whatever that means, but uh one quick thing; what did you do to me?!_ " Sauron paused again when they reached the alley. He turned them right against a wall of metal plates along the spire. Raising his left hand he allowed the ring to glow hotter and brighter, the words upon it shining through as the light bore their reflection upon it.

"It is far more wise a decision I chose a form such as this upon my venture. The silencing of all prying eyes will come swiftly as is needed. Yet, even still the possibility of someone viewing our actions must be undermined by precautions such as these." Before their shared vision was shown a man. His eyes were a dulled green that seemed weathered by age, a feeling more than a reality. Hair, was short and of a brown sort that was parted upon his right and was naturally swung back. His face clean of any blemish, he seemed to be young, mid twenties would be a good guess. A slender look to him, hardly seeming the physique of a warrior or even athletic, just slim. His hands were manly, hair lined his forearm from the very cusp of his wrist up the forearm. Likely what made the witch acutely aware something was off. While he wore a long cloak that made him mostly obscure, across his chest was a simple modern tunic common on Coruscant. Itself dark blue with golden-yellow linings that was matched by dark blue jeans and black boots.

" _Okay...can't say I ever saw this happening._ "

"As I told you before witch, so long as it is within the realm of possibility bound by this mortal coil, I can and shall shape this form we share as needed when needed. I will return it to how it was before, for your own sanity's sake." He spoke aloud that time. The voice he spoke with a generic male one, neither too low nor too high. Eloquent as it seemed, but dull in how muted it was.

" _Never thought I'd see the day I would look in a mirror and see a man. Gotta say, I'm unimpressed with myself._ "

"You shouldn't be. Tis' an unimpressive form for the sake of conspicuous need."

" _Now this is a little more fun, gotta admit!_ " She laughed internally once more as Sauron turned back toward where he had originally been walking.

"Your fun may or may not last. For it is we come upon the object of my will. With this form and this power I shall seek to impose my will."

" _Here we are with the grandiose speak again. Pray tell what is 'the object of your will' today?_ " Sauron stepped out of the alleyway and they came upon another long walkway that was wide enough to accommodate what was probably a massive amount of daytime leg traffic. He stepped forward until he stood upon the far edge, cloak whirling in the high winds about himself. He cast their eyes down and looked there. The sound of blaster fire rung out and he pointed his index finger there.

"That is our target." There stood a Jedi. Two green sabers in their hands. A platoon of clones at their side and a swarm of battle droids opposing them. They exchanged fire and death. Common upon Coruscant this past day.

" _The Jedi?! Can't say I'm disappointed! Well, beyond the fact I doubt you'll let me fight…her._ " The witch deduced.

"You are correct. Alas, it is no fight we enter into here. The confrontation between these men of metal, and white armor is of no concern. My mind is set upon her. Your Force led me to her, and now that I've found her I shall see to it that I make use of this quarry."

" _Sounds predatory. Some would say salacious...I like it!_ " She giggled, and Sauron again paid her no mind. The eyes he wore narrowed upon that Jedi, her sabers spinning and flinging bolt back at a droid that fell back with a whine and thud. Sauron leaned the body down into a kneel, clamping his right hand onto the walkway's edge, and dimming the light of his ring once more. Indeed he was in this moment a predator ready to pounce. He just awaited the moment to do so. When it came, and it did, he would leap into the darkness below, and go to them.

* * *

Down the walkway came stomping their metallic feet at least seven B2 battle droids. Flanking them on either side were maybe a dozen or so B1 battle droids. Around this entire grouping were metal scraps, shards, debris of their fallen 'compatriots.' Opposing them stood her team. A contingent of clone troopers numbering seventeen. Their Captain was prone along the ground using upward sheered metal as his cover from which he loosed bursts of bolts that dropped droid after droid, or at least singed the B2's. His own companions were hunkered around similarly upturned and torn metal for covering positions, or the bolder ones, stood opposite the droids to the rear of the walkway firing rapid spray from mounted turrets that offered just the faintest metal covers.

She on the other hand was more direct. A slight smile upon her face as she dashed forward once more. Her green saber tips dancing off and onto the metal below leaving faint singes as she ran with speeds unnatural to all but those who could feel and utilize the Force. She gave a cry and leapt upwards her sabers spun up into a downward thrust, and she fell. One saber bore through the heart of a B2's chassis and her second to her left cleaved through two of the B1's that gave whirring robotic cries as they fell. The B2 beneath her had fallen and she rose up dancing into a circle that sent incoming bolts careening off into the distance. She spun a full circle and dashed out spreading arms from herself and tearing through one B2 and singing another that gave a guttural sort of robotic sound and swiped at her with its heavy metal forearm. Missing as she ducked under and swept around, cleaving it in a horizontal slash.

She pulled herself back up and slashed both sabers side to side from up left down right tossing another set of bolts away and tearing down another droid. Followed by a line of bolts blasted into the B2 behind her target and it fell back in a metal slump.

"General, grenade!" The Captain called and wordless, she kicked herself into a backward flip using the Force to do so. A grenade, as warned flew beneath her and she used just the barest nudge of the Force to toss it further ahead. She landed onto one knee, easily and safely. She looked up in time to see the explosion ripple out and throw the droids left and right. The ones still functional falling into Coruscant's abyss. Likely not to be found for decades...if at all. The smoke cleared and all that was left in the wake of the blast was more upturned and torn metal walkway and the leftovers of destroyed droids.

"A small group, General."

"No less in need of decommissioning, Captain."

"Too right, ma'am." The clone replied. Serra deactivated her humming blades and turned to see the other clones giving their sectors another once-over, but she felt herself ease as the Force did so before her. Giving her, and the men a moment to breathe. It allowed her to turn to the distance and see the Jedi Temple. So far, as she was aware, untouched by the battle, and rising as a pillar of strength into the night littered with warfare. Speaking of which, she grasped at her comlink and set the channel to dial out. It beeped once, twice, and then sprang to life.

"Serra, what's your situation looking like?"

"All is well, Master Drallig. I've just cleared uh...walkway 3224…no wait, 3228 of enemy resistance. Residential module, so enemy numbers are low. They don't seem too concerned with entering the buildings. On my end at least."

"A common sight. With the abduction of the Chancellor, it appears Grievous hasn't changed the droids standing orders concerning ground operations on Coruscant. Regardless, until the situation in orbit changes we still need the streets as cleared in the government sector as possible."

"Of course, Master. I'll move my contingent to the secondary level. I think Master Master Koth reported an influx of buzzdroids being escorted by a few hundred droids down there. They're probably trying to wreak havoc on all the wiring interconnected between the buildings."

"Very good. Report back in one standard hour, if possible, my old padawan." She smirked to this.

"Yes, Master. Keto out." Serra ended their call, her Captain having taken to tending a small burn wound on one of his men to her left. Serra took a glance over her shoulder to see the other men checking their equipment and tending to other, luckily as benign wounds they had across themselves.

She allowed herself a moment to close her blue eyes and take a moment to breathe again. Her eyes felt heavy, a whole day of fighting would do that to you. However, she took in a long gulp of air and allowed the Force to flow through her, revitalizing her weary muscles, tendons, everything.

"Alright, Captain did you hear my conversation?"

"Indeed General, I think we can access the lower levels through-"

"Contact!" One man to the rear cried as he aimed his blaster down back the way the droids had been. Serra activated both sabers and twisted herself into battle ready position. The men all raised rifles along with the Captain who turned even whilst still kneeling. However, Serra felt her brows furrow in confusion. Her heart rate for some unknown reason, even to herself rising as she looked and saw a lone figure standing there. No droid, at least it didn't appear so. It had to of been the adrenaline still circulating in her.

Regardless it seemed to be a man, but his face was nearly...coated it seemed in darkness. A cloak they wore, not unlike a Jedi's fluttered in the high winds of Coruscant's spires. Serra reached into the Force and gave the faintest of probes, and indeed sensed life, not machine, but life from this being. Yet, she felt nothing else. Their presence was all she felt, and she had not sensed their approach as they stood motionless dead center the walkway now. She didn't need the Force to feel on edge, and so she did not deactivate her sabers. Her face, lit in their glow, turned hardened.

"Civilian!" The Captain called raising his balled fist to the air.

"One can never be to sure, Captain." She whispered just low enough for him to hear. He cast her a glance, but said nothing, instead keeping his blaster primed and at the ready as he rose to a stand. The figure did not move and had not yet spoken a word.

"Hello! Are you alright?!" The Captain called. The figure still did not move, but did tilt their head a bit more upwards and into the light of Coruscant's two glinting moons. It was a human man, or at least a near-human. He seemed somewhat gaunt, but otherwise unremarkable, but his face betrayed little emotion as his eyes bore into Serra, and she felt her hair stand on end. The Force rippling with...something, but it hadn't felt of any worry or concern just yet.

"Identify yourself!" The Captain now barked, and Serra took a step forward.

"If you need escort to a bunker or...something you best tell us now!" She added aloud. For a moment Serra considered if the man was perchance...mute? Or perhaps deaf? It irked her, but something was off, she knew it. She wasn't an idiot. Serra loosed a small bit of the Force, raising her left hands fingers from the hilt she held and it fluttered over the man's cowl dropping it to show more of their face and dark hair. The man turned their eyes up and numbly noted the loss of their cloak before returning to Serra.

"Such a fascinating power, the Force. Such a thing, too long has been kept secret to me. However," The man spoke eloquently, matter-of-factly, almost lordly in mannerism as he took a lone step forward.

"Now I see it, and now I wield it." Serra didn't need another word to know this being was now a threat. Maybe a delusional loon, but even they had their own dangers.

"Captain!"

"Aye, General!" The men returned their blasters up high and aimed down their sights. The unknown figure observed the clones then and his eyes seemed almost amused. Though it was not an amusement of mirth. In fact, as she gazed there she gained a sense of bemusement rather than amusement. Why was she shaking? Why was her hair still on end, and throat growing dry? She pulled the Force a bit more around her to ease this unwelcome sensational trip she was on. Sudden as it was.

"Men born of tubes. The first of whom to come born of the womb." The being held a glimmer, a glint of mirth now returned into their eyes as he raised his right hand.

"I cast you all, to your doom."

"Open fi-" Serra jumped as the man had but waved his hand lazily. She didn't know why...not at first. The Force gave a sudden lurch, and death permeated it. She glanced right, a shaky breath, and she didn't know why it shook, escaped her. The clones, all of them fell over dead. Their heads...they were all twisted. All of them to their backs, and she could only turn back to see the man lower his hand.

So...fast. So incredibly fast and sudden in their execution of power, and cruelty. Those seventeen men snuffed out with a lazy swing of the hand?! Who was this man, this thing? Her body was rigid in worry, in concern. Another shiver rippled there and her nostrils flared in a controlled bout of disgusted anger that she quickly released back into the Force. Even as she raised her sabers pointedly toward the man. The threat.

"Dark Jedi or Sith? Doesn't really matter I suppose. You're all disgusting in your cruelty." Why had her voice shaken so much? Why were her hands jittery? What was wrong?!

"Indeed it does not matter. These titles, trivial as they may be bare no power nor purpose unto me. To you, 'Jedi' holds worth. Yet, to me, you are but a woman. That which you have access to, by way of blood and by way of this binding power that flows into and out of all things that alone is what interests me. Countless are your number as I have seen in the mind of another, and through the eyes of the flesh I bear. It is your unhappy fortune to be nearest to me in my time of learning, and these you will find to be little comfort." The man again raised his left hand simply pointed to her sabers.

"We...we'll see about that!" Serra pulled the Force into her, and she felt her resolve stiffen and her muscles tensed.

"If it's a fight you've come for, then one you shall receive! I don't know what hole Dooku pulled you from, but let's try and send you back!" Serra dove into another Force aided run toward the man. She made ready to give an inward X slash as she approached, and pulled the Force into her, around her, and she felt the light guide her. She neared and swung her fatal attack. her intent to put an end to that which had so suddenly and unfeelingly taken the lives of seventeen before her very eyes. Yet, her body gave a lurch, her breath huffed from her lungs and she felt herself go stiff…go cold.

She was indeed frozen, her arms stuck in their motion to slash in and decapitate this man. She only then questioned herself if what she was doing had been right? He was defenseless, but those who used the Force were always hard to exactly call as such. Yet, such a question was moot. He had not raised any hand or did anything to stop her, but she felt the Force binding her in place. Her feet just off the ground as she had been plucked into the air, and her arms held outstretched ready to strike.

"'Fight?'" The man repeated with almost confused a look to him as he tilted his head upwards. A lordly and demeaning posture.

"There is no fight. I have not come here to quarrel with you in this way. I have come to collect you."

"Wha...what?!" She hissed trying to pull her arms either forward or backward.

"Quiet now. I have wasted enough time and breath upon you." The man placed his right index finger to her forehead, and all fear finally left her. As darkness swiftly took her.

* * *

" _Now I know I could have done that, but not so easily as you did! To snap so many necks like that! Such a thing takes time and learning to do, and let me tell you 'test necks' are not usually readily available!_ " The witch giggled within their mind. Sauron chose not to respond to her as he watched the woman before them slouch in midair, her 'lightsaber' hilts falling from her hands to the ground with clangs and clanks of metal. He released her from the bind he had caught her in with but a thought and she fell forward to which he caught her and quickly thereafter placed her to the cold ground beneath them.

" _When you said we weren't coming to a fight, I didn't know we were coming to a massacre! Though I am a bit curious. What are we gonna do with this uh...body here?_ "

"She shall sleep now. I will require quiet and uninterrupted a domain to place her in." Sauron informed calling those two fallen sabers to his hand. He held them aloft and before his eyes.

" _I do say, Grievous would be quite jealous at how quickly we've gained these trophies. The poor General has to fight tooth and nail to get each one of his toys._ "

"That ghost has merit." Was all Sauron said as he clasped the two blades of light to his wast strap. With strength unexpected of the form he bore, he used the Force to pull the woman back up and threw her over his left shoulder and without so much as a slouch let her fall and grasped his arm around her thighs.

" _Hmm, well anyways, I still haven't gotten an answer as to what is gonna happen to little Serra Keto here._ "

"You know of her?" Sauron asked, and as he did, her thoughts suddenly flashed into his mind.

" _Don't you have access to my mind?_ "

"Indeed I do, witch. I do not sift through all your mind and memory upon every waking moment. Into my own mind enters knowledge of vast and plenty from beyond what you know. Especially of late. Now that you speak it to me I have once more seen your mind."

" _Oh good, because I find info dumps irritating. Regardless I know a certain Cin Drallig who'll be out an old padawan! Another pampered Jedi schutta._ " Her voice inwards gave a horrific seethe, and a bitterness of bile and utter contempt crawled across their mind and Sauron perceived a hunger for destruction gnaw away at the witch.

"To your question, she shall be made use of. I seek to test the reliability of these sciences I have been awakened to. She is a 'test subject.' I care little for who she is, only what she is. A wielder of the Force, and I have no desire to test our body in these coming ways."

" _Science projects?! Ugh..._ " The witch scoffed.

" _Well there's no helping it now I guess. Still!_ " She beamed inwardly. As was her sudden swings of mood and manner.

" _I do hope the tests will be invasive! Painful?_ "

"Likely."

" _Then I'll manage!_ " Again she laughed in crazed a manner so it seemed.

" _Alright so, I know I know, you're all knowing and mind reading, but I think the Works district has enough abandoned buildings and factories to hide one lonesome Jedi. You should see it soo-_ "

"Indeed." Sauron answered and cut her off.

"It is in this district that Sidious placed us. From where I left. I do not intend to return to the same building, but indeed that region seems devoid of much life."

" _So long as you're not a lower-city dweller that sucks in fumes all day. Or, one of the industrial worker droids...do they still use droids? Well, whatever._ " The witch mused.

" _Uh, please tell me you do not intend to walk all the way there._ "

"Indeed not. You shall see to our timely arrival."

" _Me?_ " Sauron rounded a corner from where he had been walking and from where the clones had once been, and paused.

"You, witch." Before them stood silent, a lone LAAT, devoid of life.

"Can't you see how to drive one of these?"

"Comprehending two upon two equates to four does not inherently mean one understand why it does. I see how you drive this 'vehicle,' but I am untested in its workings and mechanisms. It will require time I have yet to spare."

" _Alright, fair I guess._ " Sauron entered the hold, and dropped the fallen Serra Keto to the ground, before Vica took control of their body.

"This feels weird." She looked down at 'her' own body. She then patted her chest, her stomach, her waist…further down...

"Very...very...VERY weird."

" _Then let us complete our task quickly, witch._ " Sauron replied having taken the witch's place within their mind. She gave a sneer and moved to the cockpit.

"You are far too thorough." She intoned before priming the gunship and quickly thereafter lifting off. Their destination, the Works.

* * *

The day had gone by him and he had honestly paid it little mind. The scourge of this war had made its face revealed upon the capitol of the Republic at last. Perchance it would awaken the Order to the travesties that had been allowed to fester within? Doubtful. So it is he was committed to do what needed doing in the quiet of the insanity set down by the conflict. The Temple was all but emptied, in its quiet he found an ominous echo of silence. Yet, the Temple would often feel empty, or hollow in these last few years, and it made his heart heavy. The Temple and the Code, even when his fellow Jedi had failed him they had not, and he would defend them until his last breath if need be. Such is why he was doing as he was.

Kolvori found himself within the dark. The archives of the Jedi Order were known for their light. Blue hued holo-books lined the walls, and the hum of computers gave the room a life unto itself, however, he was not really in that section of the archives. Truly this place of learning of knowledge and most assuredly full of power and words that could lead many Jedi astray, was open to all. Yet, some of it was not, and it was to these places he now sought further, and greater knowledge. He had heard whispers. Jedi were being recalled by the High Council. Something was happening, and Kolvori had felt the Force whisper to him it had to do with his investigation. His mission.

Had they taken his word, and his knowledge at last? Had they sought to unmask those Jedi who were nothing less than heretical in their actions? He certainly wished upon the Force such was true. However, until he heard anymore on the matter, he would collect the data needed, and find that information needed. Whether it be hidden under rock, around any and every dark corner. To find those who would commit the Order to rot. The tragedy of these years, the sowing of the seeds of failure within the Order.

"People often think," Kolvori spoke to himself as he pushed a cable jack into a port that had once been hidden behind a now removed wall panel.

"The fall of a nation, a people, a culture must have come from weakness against an external force." He continued whispering in low and sardonic a voice as a datapad he clutched sprung to life casting himself in its blue hue.

"When the truth is, weakness comes from within. Weakness of spirit, of sight, of view and of commitment to ideals. So it is, and so it shall ever be." He continued on, proselytizing his ideals into the cold empty room around him.

"It is that Xendor found teachings beyond him and the Jedi did not put an end to his heresy early enough. He and his ilk metastasized, and the First Great Schism was had." Across his screen came a flood of denial responses to probes he was now sending into the Jedi archives. His datapad continued to test the internal firewalls of so vast a library of knowledge. Especially against those documents and information hidden from himself and those deigned unnecessary to know. That seemed to encompass many among the Order's rank and file.

"The fall of the Legions of Lettow then led to the eventual rise of the Second Great Schism. A Schism brought about by a cabal of Jedi who did not temper their lust for power and greed for wicked knowledge within the Force and fell into the dark. Whose legacy is felt till this day, over six thousand years later. Had the rot been found, had those who schemed been brought into the light then they would have been brought low! It is our fate that this did not happen. We sought to blind ourselves in the darkness of naivety, and it has cost us many. The galaxy, billions upon billions." He felt his nostrils flare but Kolvori closed his eyes, loosening the tremor of anger into the Force.

The datapad showed a subroutine within the Jedi archives. He paused the data stream and accessed it. An old, and he meant old, pathway inside of the archives made during the time of a Jedi by the name of 'Vrook Lamar.' Kolvori noted the name, and thanked whomever this Jedi was for creating such an old and seemingly well hidden backdoor into the council's archives. Kolvori felt the smallest shame travel through him. Especially as the shifting of pipes and the easing of the metal walls around him caused a creak that, despite himself, caused the man to jump.

He was sure he had not been the first Jedi to seek to gain the knowledge of the High Council. However, he doubted so many in the past were awarded an opportunity as this. The Order in uproar and chaos surrounding them as those who could were spread across the planet, if they were not already across the galaxy. Fighting droids, machines of war on two metal legs. He knew not, where Master Nu was, but he was glad to her absence. To the lack of diligence where he now quietly crept.

Moreover, the Council suffered from a common error. One that Kolvori allowed himself to shake his head at with the faintest tinge of mirth crossing his features. More towards the sheer ridiculousness of it. He thanked a simple IT security holo-book he had rented from this very library for informing him of simple truths. Security, in any system or industry especially of the technical sort would, with time, grow to become lazier. Surely the war had made security more important, but the Order had become so assured of their control within the Temple, that Kolvori knew them to have become lax. Were an actual team of Jedi well versed, well informed and well trained in the simple arts of programming, coding and security of the computerized sort, given task to rummage about this system they would have surely found errors and backdoors in need of clearing. Alas, they had not, and likely would not for a long time to come. The rot within the Order was not within their treatment and view of the Code alone. It extended to their manner when it came to security. The sure signs of a decaying ideal and organization, a lack of respect for even the most basic of aspects and security. He loosed a scoff of breath from between his lips as he ran a brute force protocol along this ancient backdoor, compliments of Master Lamar.

"My zeal shall not lead to my fall." Kolvori spoke almost mantra like.

"A desire for restoration of what you care for does not mean a loss of self. Even in my acts that fly in the face of the declarations and will of those above me, I must act as vanguard." He whispered, his eyes hardening in a familiar sense of duty that had long since begun to fester inside of him. His eyes falling upon a list. His eyes immediately then widened and heart quickened as he wondered if he had found it!

"No matter your rank within this thing, our Order, it is a solemn duty to act as protector, vanguard and defender of the ideals you are inducted into. To acquiesce this duty is a failure from within. It is weakness, and it contributes to the rot. I shall not be the rot, but the antibody." Even alone he felt self initiated goosebumps travel up his spine onto the back of his neck, cascading down his arms, and he shivered at the sense of righteousness.

"To the Jedi Order I am committed, and to the preservation of the Light." He smiled broadly as his face became illuminated by more words.

"This hour the Force is my ally!" Kolvori gave a single laugh. It was, however, very quickly swept aside, with a renewed dissatisfaction. The names listed here within the High Council's deeply hidden special archives lay a list of Jedi who had vanished from the Order during the course of the pre-war and war time periods. Not unremarkable, in fact such a list was available to all Jedi. This one, however, was a list containing a nuanced sum of these names. Names of Jedi supposedly lost, but whom the Council had reason to believe still alive. Their reasons for vanishing a sorted selection. Some perhaps taken captive by the Separatists, to those he cast his thoughts into the Force. Others though their reasons were listed as 'unknown.' Those who had vanished and the Council knew well enough the chance their vanishings were self initiated, and heretical to the Order itself! Would they, and could they stand by so idly while they let these men and women who vowed to the protection of the Republic, but better still, more importantly still, to the Order, go free?! Free of charge, repercussion? Blasted all, free of official revocation of their Jedi status?!

"I shall not take this matter into my own hands...just yet." He assured himself as he loosed more anger into the Force and felt the calming passivity sooth him again. He copied the archive files quickly, and was sure to create a new backdoor entry for himself through long dead Master Lamar's. Pulling the jack free, Kolvori pocketed his datapad and returned the wall panel into place as quietly as he could. Stepping back he appreciated it and ensured it seemed as it was before his coming here.

He made quick exit from the room and out into the main hallway that had led to the Jedi Archives. As he did so a small cleaning droid wiping away at the floors bumped his knees, and he stepped aside with a mild chuckle. Watching it enter the room he had just left. A simple cleaning droid service closet. The hall was as empty as before he had come, and he patted his robes as he turned and made for his room.

He had not been called up to fight. Instead he was instructed by comlink relay to attend to the defense of the Temple. Inherently placing him under the direct control of Master Drallig. However, the Master merely ordered him to commit to security rounds, and had done so expertly thrice already. So, he picked his datapad up and reactivated it for just another moments glance.

Some of these names he knew already from his own...research. However, he found a file amongst the names that read a planet's name rather than a persons.

"Talus." Kolvori hummed the name thoughtfully and accessed it. Within lay a post-mission report from some nameless and faceless Republic General about an incident. Something had happened, two Jedi were missing but no bodies found. His brow narrowed and he probed the Force for validation to their deaths. It gave him none. Not a smoking slug-thrower in and of itself, but he felt his suspicions spring to life. He skimmed down to find the names of the Jedi lost.

"Mallie, no surname, and Kento Marek." Kolvori silenced the datapad and felt his walk become more pronounced, heavy and invigorated.

"Contributors to the rot. The lot of them." He promised to repent his words if proven in error.

He doubted he would be though.

* * *

The whirs and beeps of the room filtered in through his audioreceptors. Grievous' golden eyes opened up and he was assaulted by the blinding white of the room they had taken him to. Immediately upon awakening he loosed a thrumming growl and swiped his left arm out knocking away one of the repair droids that had been working on him. Grievous came to a sitting position and peered down across his chest and saw his new chassis. More open, more accessible than he would have liked, but this model was the standard gifted to him as of late.

He pulled his right hand up and twirled his fingers outward and back into a balled fist. He did the same to his left and the bone white prongs seemed well in working order. Grievous was ready to leave this room, even as the droids around him seemed to be making ready to dive into some lecture until it hit him. A horrid cough wracked him again and the General jumped from the table and to the floor. His right hand clutched the cold steel where his neck would have been. The general gagged and coughed over and over, four, five, six times. Until he swiveled his head and forced a last and final rasp that was laced in the sound of what seemed like phlegm. Was that real? He didn't know, but it made his eyes narrow and a sudden renewed rage shake his chassis.

"What is this?!" He demanded jumping back to a stand and digging his claws into the simple repair droid that still bore a welding torch along its arm.

"My cough is..." He gagged out another two heavy breaths of it and shook in wrath.

"It is as it was!" The droid's central eye focused on Grievous.

"Apologies, General." It's voice sickeningly unconcerned as it was mechanically monotone.

"Your organic sac was perforated by several embedded pieces of your old metal chassis. Damage, though minor upon first review, was committed to your right lung. Upon secondary inspection a portion of the solvent flooded both the inferior and middle lobe. I have taken the necessary measures of inducing your lungs to expel all unnecessary fluid, but not only does the lung require some time to heal, as I have added a bacta infusion. It will also need to expel the fluid remnants in a natural manner." Grievous threw the droid back and it slammed to the far wall with a crash, but seemed otherwise unbroken.

"'Natural?!' Natural!" Grievous howled coming to a full imposing stand.

"Yes, General. Or, a lung transplant. However, we haven't the means to commit to such an action here on-"

"Shut up!" Grievous warned and fell into another offsetting coughing fit that saw him cling to the table.

"My things!" Another droid, this one a protocol, waddled over and presented his cloak and sabers he kept on hand. He snatched them and threw the robe around himself clasping the magnetic pin to his chest-plate. He stomped, not another word, toward the door which swung open and revealed a hallway to him. On either side of the doorway awaited one of his guards, and opposite them two more guards.

"I am back to full strength." Grievous assured, more to himself, in his greeting.

"What has become of the Republic fleet?"

"Much." Grievous paused. He had asked his guards, but the voice that responded to him was familiar. Deep, strong, cold and invigorating when it needed be. His internal gears whirred as he gazed left and down the hall stood the Count in full regalia.

"Dooku." Grievous bowed at the hip as the old human approached.

"General. It would appear much has happened since our last meeting." Dooku chuckled knowingly.

"Indeed." Grievous gagged another hoarse cough, but said nothing of it. Even as his eyes narrowed casting his wrath inward.

"I have completed my task as ordered!"

"Yes, we all saw your transmission. Lord Sidious was pleased with your theatrics. Four Jedi in one day? Your reputation precedes you, my friend." Dooku praised him and filled the General with a sense of pride in himself. He cackled as he and Dooku began moving down the hall at the old man's silent beckoning. Grievous rummaged through his cloak and produced the saber of the old man he had shot out the airlock some hours ago.

"These pathetic Jedi stand no chance! They merely must accept the inevitable and our victory will be complete!"

"What is the inevitable, General?"

"They need to release us from their pathetic gravity wells! The Chancellor is lost, their Jedi cannot breach our defenses, and their fleet lay in tatters! Even if they can breach they cannot defeat me. Let alone the both of us, my Lord." Grievous bowed his head as he pocketed the saber again and kept at Dooku's side. The sounds of battle and the thrum of the ships shields taking hits or sending back turbolaser fire rocked the hallway. The present and persistent clang of the guards behind them also trailed as an echo.

"Ah...yes the retreat. We would do well to pound the enemy fleet into submission, General. I...did not anticipate such a presence to still be viable upon my arrival in system."

"They struggle even when they have no hope of victory! Their Jedi push them to keep fighting even in the face of absolute defeat, my Lord."

"Well your fleet is many times larger. However, with the loss of our jamming capacity reinforcements will surely arrive any moment now." Dooku portended simply.

"Yes..." Grievous paused in thought. His eyes darting around as he did so.

"Even still. The Republic will only have capacity to recall their battered forces from beyond the Rim. They will take two days at quickest hyperspace jump speeds. Their capacity for war has been crippled. Sadly in my absence, so it would have seemed."

"You were gone for over a year, General." Dooku reminded as the two of them entered into a seemingly random room. Within was found a sort of secondary systems control station. Several B1 droids of engineering colors were at the helms of their computers and ensuring the secondary systems of the ship were being maintained from their secondary location. To the far end of the room was an observation deck. Nothing like the bridge's, but a small one, with two steps leading up to it, and a sliding metal hatch. Upon their nearing it began to pull back along the outside of the ship revealing the battle to them. Their immediate vision showing Grievous' ship, the _Phantom Fist_ , flanked by two distant lucrehulks and at least a dozen forward munificents. Themselves firing on all forward batteries against five Republic warships. One of which was in two and decaying into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Hmm." Dooku hummed after their momentary silence. Both beings coming to a stop upon the observation deck.

"The smart thing would certainly be to anticipate all possibilities, General. If we cannot escape the Republic before a substantial relief force arrives to reinforce them, we will do well to expect a rescue attempt."

"They tried it already."

"Yes, but one so that I think will be less...heat of the moment."

"What do you suggest?" Grievous asked.

"Nothing too fanciful, General. I shall take up residence alongside the Chancellor. Should our enemies come for him, and should our droids make themselves incapable of stopping the Republic...the Jedi I will tend to them myself." Grievous was thoughtful for a moment. Wondering if he should complain. Wondering if he should state aloud his wish to tend to any interlopers himself. However, his eyes in the end turned downward and he bowed once more. Sweeping his hand under his chest as he did so.

"As you wish, Count." Dooku nodded.

"Wonderful. We should perhaps-" The computers behind them began whining out and crying along several monitors. Unused to speaking aloud to one another, unless needed because of an organic officer's presence, the droids simply began snapping their clunky metal hands across the screens.

"Status report!" Grievous commanded.

"Incoming hyperspace ping signatures, General."

"Where?!"

"Along expected reversion points, sir."

"The Republic!" Grievous growled. His mind racing. How could they have...oh...well assuredly these reinforcements must be scraps sent form other Core worlds and systems.

"Are the mass-shadow mines set?!"

"Along all common reversion points, yes sir!" The droid responded from its console, its cone-like head turning to him and then back to the monitor.

"Well then, whatever token task force the Republic has foolishly called up will be in sorrier a state than the dregs of their Home Fleet then!"

"Bring these points up on deck, if you would be so kind." Dooku ordered and the droid did so. A holographic projection materializing before Grievous and the Count in front of the observation window. Soon the holograms managed to adjust and turned to full colorized projections from remote scan droids and beacons.

"Ah! A light show." Grievous cackled, which fell into a whining cough made all the more raspy by the whir of his servos. Both sought to ignore the outburst as they plastered eyes to screen.

"Incoming in five, four, three..." on the screen a mine erupted and out from the void a venator-class warship was pulled out of hyperspace and exploded into a series of ruptures along its hull.

"HAH!" Grievous laughed aloud, triumphant in his mirth.

"The fools!" Dooku remained silent as a second mine detonated pulling out of hyperspace early, two more venators. One suffered a similar fate to the first and its command deck was eviscerated as a cascading rupture caused by the vacuum of space tore down the command deck across the forward half of the ship. The second ship suffered damages and already showed fires along multiple decks, but its guns opened fire on the defensive screen of ships Grievous had plotted to leave behind at said reversion points. Their numbers in the hundreds.

Upon another screen a set of mines exploded and multiple acclamators and venators were torn from hyperspace and shredded to massive debris fields. Along a third screen another venator was careened from hyperspace and its hull was made slanted. Causing it to crash hull first into a nearby providence-class. Both vessels erupted in a rainbow of bursting colors that sent ripples around the nearby ships and sent a cloud of debris tumbling in all directions of space. A pathetic loss for Grievous, but one ship among thousands meant nothing.

"Reversion pings climbing." The droid from before noted.

"What do you mean?!" Grievous called over shoulder. The first screen the erupted in a series of shocks and booms as dozens of mines began exploding destroying or battering a stream of Republic ships. A dozen, two dozen...three...four...five...six…seven.

"WHAT?!" Grievous howled turning to the second screen and much the same was showed as dozens of ships, mirroring what he had done about a standard galactic day prior began to unfold. Then the third showed the same.

"How many ships are reverting?!"

"Sensors count two hundred, General. Climbing...three hundred."

"Secondary ping reversions noted to the rear of planet's atmosphere. Four hundred ships incoming."

"All reversion units are to engage! I want this fleet pinned down!" Grievous howled, his mind racing, his anger unbearable as a drum beating in his head.

"Where did this fleet come from?! The Republic has no such capacity for reinforcements! Not this deep into the Core!"

"It would appear otherwise, General." Dooku, ever calm, intuited. To Grievous, the old man almost sounded as if he had expected this. No, no that was stupid. Where though...how?!

"Have a third of the Second Advance Flotilla break off from their orbital engagement! Pull them around onto this fleet!"

"Aye, General." One of the droids relayed the command to the upper bridge of the ship, which was then relayed thereafter.

"This makes no sense! I wou-" Grievous fell into a labored fit, one that caused Dooku to cast him a sideways glance, but the Count made no move to involve himself even as Grievous slanted to his right and his hands flung in to his chest in contraction.

"You overburden yourself, General."

"These..." He gagged into another fit, and growled between the gasps of breath he needed.

As he did so Dooku watched the screens. Watched the flood of Republic warships come into the system, and reignite this battle anew. Dozens of Confederacy vessels broke away and joined the screen set up by Grievous. The flash of lights, the stream of fighters and bombers were exchanged as swarms against both sides. All as upon the main screen, come as a looming mass that shadowed even the venators beneath it came to view a ship Dooku had...heard rumor of but never seen. Until now.

The General managed to control himself and gazed upwards. His eyes narrowing. A mixture of pain from his gagging coughs and rage from what he was seeing mingled with a sort of uncertainty.

"What is that?!" The General demanded.

"It would seem to be a new ship." Was all Dooku mused.

As the two gazed upon an imperial-class stardestroyer. Its green turbolaser fire pounding there into an unprepared recusant.

She would soon explode in a fiery display of might, and of power.

* * *

 **L's Note:** Any and all grammar issues you see that I don't get to in the next day or two (upon posting this) either ignore or let me know and I'll fix! I have gone through it, but I'm tired and **Lord Kun** has a terrible writing schedule, lol. Regardless, to those reading, things are getting juicy!

Also, Lord Kun wanted me to say a few things.

 **1.)** Glad to see you back **Wandering Scion**! Lord Kun and I both thank you for your support and review. (Goes to all reviewers by the by.)

 **2.) 101Asa** , thanks for letting me, ergo, Lord Kun know what you think! He's always trying to fix old errors, so he wanted me to apologize to you for his early chapter in the Arda Campaign. (He's too worried about those in my opinion, but what are you gonna do?) Glad to have you aboard the Crossover train!

 **3.)** To **Black direwolf.** Lord Kun congratulates you on guessing a member of the delegation before he revealed it. XD He told me to tell you that he hopes he doesn't disappoint in what he does with her. Of which I have nothing to say. :) Oh and he also has taken your complaints on Gimli to heart and will see what he can do to maybe rectify this perception of the character.

Anyways, Lord Kun and I always appreciate reviews guys! Hopefully ya'll like this chapter. Again I, L, will update this sucker maybe later today/night but I feel close to passing out as I type this so we'll see! Pardon all my errors and those of Kun until then. :)

 **-L**

 ** **Edit Note:**** Edited/Updated 9/25/2019


	7. A Delegation and the Battle of Coruscant

**Chapter 7**

 **A Delegation and the Battle of Coruscant**

Minas Tirith, the City of Kings. At least that's one of the epitaphs the city seemed to have gained. The White City was another, though far more generic. Koll had become more prone to calling it 'the city.' One among countless he has been stationed within during his tenure as a delegate of the Republic. In truth its design and engineering were marvelous. Yet, it was rather pedestrian compared to the grand spires of Coruscant, Cloud City on the obscure world of Bespin, the cities of the Mon Calamari. On he could go, but that did not take from its importance for his work. Honestly he was in dulled musings on the worth of this city simply because he was wracked with nerves.

He had been awoken by an alarm quietly set before his unceremonious loss of consciousness last night, or had it been early morning? Whatever, when he had fallen asleep anyways. His eyes had snapped open with a blur and he picked his head up only to yelp at the stiffness he had felt there afterward. His neck howled in a dull ache that radiated down his back and he cursed himself for his idiocy. Nonetheless, he had popped one or two simple painkillers brought along with him, a swig of yesterday's ale helped it go down and he jumped to work. He threw one from among his usual garments over himself. Finely made silk robes of the Core Worlds as expected. He chose one of a deep blue, much as he was commonly seen in, and he forewent the hat common of his diplomatic corps. He was no sight to behold, he knew that, but he knew it proper to look as best he could for the morning's activities. He took his datapad with him and raced out of his office. Only dully remembering to lock it with both the native simple locks as well as his personal ray shield.

So, thats how he found himself once more on the level above his office's. The courtyard before the Grand Hall was a bit more lively than he had expected as he had climbed one of the stairways up onto the seventh level and gulped in a deep breath of the crisp morning air cascading down the mountain sides. The morning light had only just begun to crest in the east over the ashen mountains beyond. The glint of dull orange turning to a more lively bounding burst of yellow and deeper oranges that lit the skies to illuminate their blue hue upon them all. It was in fact a rather cool day, though Taruk couldn't be sure if that was due to the actual weather or the high altitude he found himself.

Regardless, he realized he was musing off track again. He had been greeted by the sight of many faces and figures set atop the seventh level's stonework. Some he recognized and some he did not. The face of the King was not yet to be seen, at least when he had arrived. It had made him feel somewhat awkward upon first impression of those gathered. He had paused upon climbing the final step, glanced about and felt a shiver of anxiety ripple over him once more. He cleared his throat, grasped at his collar and rolled his shoulders.

"Head into the game, Taruk. Head in the game." He whispered lowly and grasped his datapad tightly. Not too tightly though! The observant sort may see him do so, and guess to his nervousness and anxiety. Such was an aspect of good politicking.

Taruk pushed himself forward into the main courtyard. He glanced and happily greeted one of the guards stood around that same tree. The man in kind tipped his helm but said nothing as Taruk made for the small group. They were distributed across the courtyard, and Taruk felt it important to try and gain a little more info on those he knew and didn't know. The better he knew them, the more information he had on them or about them, the better the Corps back on Coruscant could work them and impose favorable view of the Republic. Glancing about, he found a pair he was more introduced to than the others. He made for them first.

"Merry look! It's the Delegate!"

"Yes Pip, my eyes work well enough still. My ears too." Merry reprimanded Pippin pulling on the ear Pippin had just yelled into. The two uh...hobbits stood beside one another. One of them, Pippin, stood in a blackened shirt baring a white tree, clearly the very same present on this courtyard. A set of stars around it, and chain-mail underneath small enough for the diminutive figure. Across his back lay a fine silk of black that seemed to shimmer in even more luxurious a manner than Taruk's own robes. It made him momentarily jealous, but he returned swiftly to his observations. Noting that the hobbit wore leggings of matching sort, and had small boots upon him along with a sheathed sword...more a knife at his side as he waved Koll over.

"Peregrin Took, isn't it?"

"That's right!" The hobbit replied with a beaming smile, seeming to have taken no offense toward Koll for seeming to need reminding of his person.

"Ah, a welcome sight to see you both have made it back safely and soundly! I do hope my transportation methods were not unwanted or desirable?"

"Nah, wouldn't say that." The other one, Meriadoc or Merry, Koll recalled his name more clearly for some unknown reason, spoke.

"Me and Pip rode one of those things before. Back during the end of the war. They're certainly odd, maybe a bit worrying. What with being up in the air and all of that. Though it does make up for it in speed."

"That it does Merry!" Pippin cut in.

"Made it to the Shire and back in no time at all. Can you imagine? A whole year across Middle-Earth for the gates to Mordor, and a day's ride back to the Shire? I can hardly believe it even now!"

"Don't mind him." Merry began rolling his eyes and pointing Pippin's way.

"Pip's always been the excitable sort. Though I too am still a bit shocked at the speed of your metal err…beasts. We both do greatly appreciate the ride there and back, sir. Especially for our friend's Frodo and Sam. It gave us time to reacquaint with our home, and have our goodbyes. For the time being at least."

"'Excitable?'" Taruk waved the hobbits off. Even as Pippin gave what looked to be a halfhearted stink eye to his companion. Taruk gave a quick once over of this Meriadoc. He wore a very fine red to burgundy colored garb over his chest, and simple brown gloves to his hands. A cloak of green cascaded down this one's shoulders seeming just as rich as his companions. While it was lined in a gold pattern of some native manner and meaning. In fact Merry bore many markings along his garbs. Some of them he recognized as symbolizing the native horses of this world. He also retained a sheathed sw...knife.

"It's no problem at all my young friends!" Admittedly Taruk just assumed their age, returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

"I was more than happy to offer my services! Well, mine and those of the Republic. We're always ready and willing to aid our friends, and allies." Subtle as he felt necessary for beings such as these. Simple folk as they were. Charming, nice fellows even, but certainly simple in mind and manner.

"I was quite pleased to hear from the King that you two would be joining the official delegation to the Republic! I do hope you'll both find the trip enjoyable."

"Can't say I've ever been to a 'Republic.' Though Mr. Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke about it a few times here and there." Merry mused thoughtfully.

"If both of them came from the sky, how far up will we be going? I mean, how high can this Republic place be?" Pippin chimed in.

"Well, it doesn't really work that way. Tell you what," Taruk began with a swift gesture of his hand.

"I subscribe to the notion that seeing is believing! When the transport takes you up and you finally see your world, I think you'll more clearly understand where the Republic is. Though neither of you should be afraid of asking questions of my Corps when you arrive on the capitol of Coruscant. They have answered many such questions regarding the nature of the galaxy to those such as yourselves."

"You mean hobbits?"

"Pippin..." Merry shook his head, having seemed to grasped Koll's meaning.

"What?"

"Nothing. We'll do that for sure, Mr. Koll sir. After all, Strider wants us to be as observant as we can."

"Aye he does! Couldn't have picked a better sort than us, naturally Merry." Merry only shook his head as a smirk crossed his face. Taruk couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well I've troubled the two of you enough. Forgive me, but I should see the others among your number off before the transport arrives." Both hobbits bowed courteously.

"Oh," Koll stopped midway upon turning to leave.

"Have either of you seen the King yet? If you don't ind my asking?"

"Not since we awoke." Pippin offered easily.

"He and Faramir were discussing matters. So, he sent us and everyone else out here to await your and his arrival." Merry expounded.

"Ah, very good. My thanks, my friends." Taruk again bowed and turned away from them. Noting a few personality quirks for these two hobbits upon his datapad. He also made a mental note for later. What could pull the King away on a morning such as this? Questions for later, of course.

Paying little mind to where he had made for as he turned from the hobbits, Taruk found himself approaching two figures. One of them a man and the other a woman. His mind flashed back over names and details of significance, and he found the name of the man. Legolas, a prince among the near-human species known as elves here upon Arda. He stood tall, broad even, but slender and graceful even as he barely moved. From what information Taruk had managed to gather about these elves they were 'immortal.' He doubted that, but only because he had yet to see such a thing as immortality throughout the galaxy, at least among sentient beings. Still, he would not state his disbelief aloud.

The Prince was not to be part of this expedition into the galaxy. Though the 'Woodland Realm' as the King had noted was a place Taruk knew of. A generic statement and term for a Kingdom of these elves in the northeast. So, the woman he talked to had to be the one being sent. As such he plastered his kindly political smile to his face and neared.

"...alámenë." As Taruk neared he realized they had been conversing in one of the elvish tongues of this world. Again, he knew little of these languages and dialects or how to speak them, but he found the sound of what he heard very eloquent. Airy and unimposing on the ear. Unlike say, huttese.

Taruk noted the woman as he approached the pair. Her hair was, unlike the prince's a prominent red. Pulled back as braids bound across her head allowed for the majority of her mane to cascade down her back. Two dangling bundles fell gracefully before her pointed ears which allowed Taruk to note her eyes. A light color, seeming green from afar, but a shimmering nature was also there, so he could not tell their hue truly. Likely the sunlight now bearing down atop them. The green clothing she wore, he couldn't quite describe. A sort of robe or green vest that was pulled close to her by a waist buckle of some manner. It fell into a sort of skirt or waist wrap that split into several flaps seeming tassel like by design down across her legs and down her hips and the back of her legs. White leggings were barely noticeable beyond these, and bore matching brown boots and gauntlets bearing a dull golden swirling pattern to them.

"Forgive my intrusion, I beg of you. I am Taruk Koll. Representative of the Galactic Republic." Taruk greeted bowing deeply. The two elves placed their hands to their chests and swept them out with a slightest of dips to their own heads. Hmm, that seemed a more appropriate greeting for these people. Taruk mentally noted that for future use.

"I've heard of you, my Lord Koll."

"Oh, just Delegate Koll, or even Koll works! I needn't be addressed so formally, I am but a humble servant of the Republic, Prince." The elf lord smiled.

"Then you may address me simply as Legolas."

"Your father would be abhorred." The woman added with a smirk her own.

"A fair tiding then, that he is not present among us." The two elves shared a look of knowing mirth between them. Taruk knew this Legolas held high regard with Elessar. His impression by way of this woman may also be of great use.

"Ah, but do forgive me once again, I know not who you are, my Lady?" He looked to her, it was mostly the truth. He only remembered the name 'Tauriel' by way of the King.

"I am Tauriel." Kindly enough and with airy a voice as before, even if in basic, she replied simply.

"Once Captain of my father's guard."

"He would've offered the position again had this venture not come up, I believe." Tauriel interjected.

"Would you have taken him up on it?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but instead I was sent here. Then to go even further beyond these borders. I still do not know what makes you or your father believe I am the best choice. Were you not company to these strangers of the stars?"

"Alas, I would go if I had not already promised myself to healing Ithilien. The shadow of Mordor still looms there even in the fading of the Dark Lord." Taruk felt somewhat lost, but he remained watchful, and listened intently.

"Even still, you trust me to play politics? It is...not my strong suit, Legolas." She quite honestly reminded the Prince with a breathy hint of what seemed to be anxiety.

"If I did not I would not have recommended you to Aragorn." Legolas placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I trust your view of things. As they are perceived or as they are draped. I seem to recall your vision being clearer than mine once."

"I did end up dragging you into the middle of a war."

"That you did. Whatever the reason it was the right thing to do. Such is the same reason I and Aragorn have faith in your view of things." Ah, so she wasn't involved politically. She may not understand some nuances, and may not ask too many questions. Then again it seemed she had involved herself in some manner before that aformentioned conflict of some sort. Though if she fell into it not necessarily wittingly then she can by intention alone make rash decisions. Taruk made note of this as well.

"Come now, my Lady!" He interjected at last pulling the attention of the elves back onto him.

"All who wish to visit the Republic are certainly welcome! The goal of which is for your delegation to come to consensus on whether or not your world, this wondrous planet should join with us. If we prove worthy then richness of culture, and trade shall bloom. An exchange of ideas, cultures and peoples can occur that advances technology, medicine, access to education among the masses! However," Taruk put on his best humble face and waved his arms out almost as a shrug.

"If you or those you travel with deem our Republic unworthy then that also lay within your right."

"I have not left and already I am confused." Tauriel noted with creased brow.

"When you leave things will begin to make more sense. That's the advice I'd give you. The same as I gave to the young hobbits there, my Lady." Taruk gestured his thumb over his shoulder toward Merry and Pippin.

"Will the Jedi Knights be available to speak with?" The Prince asked.

"Why of course! If you mean Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, I cannot be sure. However, the capitol is the home of the Jedi Temple."

"Very good." Legolas nodded.

"Seek them out, Tauriel. If you can. They may help inform your decision." Not exactly what Taruk would have advised. The Jedi could at times be troublesome and overly opinionated. Even if supposedly politically uninvolved.

"A worthy idea!" Taruk, nonetheless, agreed. Tauriel loosed a low sigh and nodded.

"Alright. It is too late an hour to abandon this task in any case."

"Untrue, but…perhaps it would be difficult to explain to ada." Legolas beamed causing another bout of mirth between the two.

Taruk pulled his datapad back out and quickly pulled this woman's name up. Noting her own quirks and political inexperience. A warning as well, stating her intention on speaking with the Jedi. Perhaps best to make that seem as politically inexpedient upon her arrival. Though he left that to his colleag-

"Legolas me lad!" Taruk jumped and turned noting the approach of the dwarf Gimli. Again, one he knew by reputation.

"I see you have time to see this pointy-eared lass off but not your dear friend!"

"You have quite the view from where you stand, my friend." Taruk wasn't sure if that was meant to be a short joke. Especially as the dwarf gave him a dirty look. Only to watch it quickly fade and turn to a bout of hearty laughter. It was damn near contagious in its cackling glee.

"I shall grant ya' that one laddie! Though you'd do well to say goodbye to your friend before he departs."

"It was on my way, Gimli I assure you."

"Aye, sure it was." Gimli paused eyeing both Taruk who bowed politely, and then Tauriel whose gaze was fixed on him. Her eyes searching him as though seeking to recall something.

"Hmm, I'd say you look like the one whose behind this whole expedition." Taruk chuckled.

"No no, not at all! I am pleased it is happening and did make inquiries to its time and manner. However, I do believe Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi secured this delegation for the Republic." Gimli eyed Taruk before grumbling.

"Aye, if ya' say so laddie. I'm looking to see what this 'Republic' has to offer. I should warn you-" Gimli began pointing the handle end of his axe, one Taruk only then fully took note of, toward him.

"We dwarves are known for our keen eyes, ears and wits! No funny business, and no underhanded moves."

"I wouldn't imagine to make any underhanded moves, my Lord." Taruk assured placing hand to chest.

"This venture is for the delegation to observe, and inform the King. Hopefully for better livelihoods for all parties involved. That is all."

"Aye, so ya' say! Though I've known my fair share of sweet talkin' noble-types. The lot of em' have themselves in mind. Till' I see it for meself I'll keep an eye on the sweet-talkers we're sure to be mobbed with!" Taruk chuckled as did Legolas, but he gained the impression this dwarf was being serious. Even if Taruk felt this Gimli held very little understanding of political nuance. A ghastly and boorish little man indeed. Frankly, by first impression he was unimpressed.

"Ah, but where are me manners!" Gimli began again sounding more lively and kindly pushing by Taruk for Tauriel. As he did so Taruk picked his datapad up and noted a few more things. Namely that this Gimli was to be watched, but was of little political concern. As he gave the back of this dwarf the faintest glare he could.

"My greetings lass! Pardon my askin' but whom may you be?"

"This is Tauriel. I've mentioned her to you before, Gimli."

"Aye, but ya' needn't speak for the lass!" Gimli laughed and Tauriel shook her head.

"Indeed, my name is Tauriel." She repeated the greeting motion that Taruk had received before.

"I've heard of you, Gimli son of Glóin. Legolas speaks very highly of you."

"Ah! Indeed he has?" Legolas shook his head.

"Has the wee princeling told you about the many times I slayed many more an orc than he?"

"I don't believe so..." Tauriel teasingly elongated her words while casting Legolas a questioning glance.

"Come now Gimli, there's no need to dwell on old contests. Though it would be more honest to say we came to a draw at Helms Deep."

"Forty-three to forty-two!" Gimli warned Legolas all as Taruk watched this little exchange.

"Alas, you may be right."

"I am right!" Gimli corrected him.

"Though it was that I brought down one of the mûmakil."

"Indeed?" Tauriel seemed genuinely unaware of...whatever such a statement meant.

"Oh why yes! Though it was one beast, therefore only counting for one point."

"Did it now? I don't recall such a rule, my friend." Gimli grumbled. Though Legolas merely cast the dwarf a knowing smirk.

"Forgive me, my Lord Gimli, but your father is in fact Glóin?"

"Aye lass! Indeed he is. A fine dwarf you should find!" Gimli beamed proudly.

"Legolas, many years ago when we came upon the company of Thorin Oakenshield was Glóin not also present?"

"Aye he was!" Gimli answered for Legolas. The elf Prince nodded, but Taruk noted a curious stare cross Legolas' face.

"Ah, then I am not mistaken. I seem to recall your questioning Glóin within the spider nest."

"I mean...well yes I had, however I..."

"Yes, our memories are quite long. Even if some details become faded with the passing of the Ages. Though I do recall you taking a small locket box from Glóin which contained a picture of young Gimli here. Hadn't you made a remark upon that?"

"I...perhaps. It has been some years." Legolas, for the first time seeming flustered meekly replied. To which Gimli cast him narrowed a glare.

"Aye? Certainly not long enough for a princeling like you to forget. What had you said, hmm?"

"Nothing of note Gimli I assure you." Tauriel bore a smirk to her face, and Taruk felt this apt time to leave them to their banter. Though as he silently bid them farewell he caught a faint look in the woman's eyes. As a diplomat he had always sought to better read people. To watch them and see how they reacted to situations and statements. It helped him and any good politician to get things done, make moves and secure deals. So, it intrigued him as to why he saw some distant look in her eyes, those eyes that had since dimmed. Some memory was clearly affecting her and it did not seem pleasant. Interesting, but alas, not his concern or of use. So he turned and made for the final figure he found upon the courtyard.

Realizing such Taruk perceived he was missing three of the delegations number. He did hope the King's unspoken business did not concern them. A sad waste of time this would all have been if it did. Nonetheless, he set such musings aside and approached the tall figure garbed in white robes, resting himself in a lean against a tall white...walking stick? Staff of some sort anyways. A 'wizard' he heard him called. Now Koll was no fool. The Jedi were proof that powers unknown to him did exist in the universe. Though he didn't quite know what 'wizard' meant to these simple people. He sure did seem the image of a folktale figure. Long pure white hair fallen as a well maintained beard, equally whitened hair fell down his back, and he was lined in creases and wrinkles. Gandalf, Taruk knew his name to be. The man had to be of some importance seeing as he himself placed the crown atop Elessar's head during the coronation. This one Taruk felt certainly required some caution.

"Gandalf, isn't it?" The old man opened his eyes and observed Taruk with a clinically piercing glance. Taruk stopped where he had been walking and was immediately struck by the look, simple as it outwardly appeared.

"Taruk Koll, representative of this Republic. Yes, I am indeed Gandalf. Gandalf the White some call me, Mithrandir to others, and Stormcrow among others still."

"I see... To which one do you prefer?" Taruk managed to ask though he felt incessantly flustered upon this man's observant watch of him.

"You may call me, Gandalf." The 'wizard' seemed to cast him a friendly enough smile, but there did seem to be an undertone to him and his pleasantries. Taruk knew this feeling, but had never felt it so strongly before. This man was aware, wise perhaps, but certainly aware and reading him. Like a damn holo-book. This one was the troublesome sort. He needed to make the appropriate notation about this one as soon as possible.

"You seem troubled." It was more a statement than question.

"Ah, no I assure you, uh Gandalf. I did not sleep all too well. Passed out in my chair it would seem. Oh, and of course nerves! The anxiety for today's events! I'm sure you can appreciate such." Taruk managed to gain more of a hold of himself. His statement implying a sort of kindred nature with this man, this Gandalf.

"Your mind is quite narrowly set upon this undertaking. What have you to gain from such a thing?" Gandalf asked, though there was a lingering essence of knowing laced within.

"Oh, well it is but my job, sir." Taruk again placed his hand over heart.

"I am a civil servant of the Republic. I have traveled to many systems in my esteemed career. Why, before coming to your world I was tasked with meeting the self styled Warlord of a recently discovered planet, like yours. It fell on me to assess their manner and reliability. They were the ones to broach joining into the Republic, you see. Though the Republic's morals and ethic clashed with that of the warlord it falls on the Republic to begin the process of integration."

"And why is that?" Again, the old man asked with an air of knowing. What was this? A test?!

"Why, through integration do we begin to turn those with views we find reprehensible to our way of thinking. It is a nasty business trying to deal with dictators, self styled kings and tyrants, but through diplomacy rather than war can peace be had." Gandalf remained silent for a moment. Again his steely eyes searching Koll.

"Your words remind me of something an old friend of mine had once said to me not so long ago."

"Really?"

"Hmm." Gandalf hummed.

"As the Power grows-" Gandalf suddenly began. His eyes distant and thoughtful.

"Its proved friends will also grow; and the Wise, such as you and I, may with patience come at last to direct its courses, to control it. We can bide our time, we can keep our thoughts in our hearts, deploring maybe evils done by the way, but approving the high and ultimate purpose..."

"I am not sure I follow?"

"Saruman the White. My predecessor and one time my friend. He spoke those words to me among many others concerning the Enemy, Sauron." Gandalf looked to Taruk.

"One cannot watch such evils prevail and pass their cruelty upon the world unmoved by these acts and claim in doing so there may be found good. To turn those who would use their cruelty, and their malice toward your own goals is folly. You have joined in their game, and you have allowed their evils to go unanswered."

"I...I think that is a rather simplistic view of things. If you'd pardon my saying so." Gandalf made no show of insult taken, however.

"Perhaps, as you say, we play into the game of those who are 'evil' when we allow them to continue, but evil is...what is evil? It is a point of view is it not?"

"Some cruelties have no excuse of renown or worth. Some violence only seeks to impose upon the receivers of such even greater pains. Those who crave power often find themselves drawn deeper into a pit perhaps even they did not know existed until they have fallen too low therein to recede out of. Though even they deserve a chance at redemption."

"If that is the case, can we not work with those traditionally seen as 'evil' and seek to...rehabilitate them? To ease them out of their darker...inclinations? To give them an avenue and a greater chance for peace, for freedoms? Along with those who have suffered at the ahands of tyrants as well." Gandalf paused again, but only for a moment.

"Yes. That is indeed a course worthy of taking. However," Gandalf again gave Taruk a pointed look. One that seemed to pierce and cut straight through his being and left him feeling nervous. A bit shaken even.

"We have debated a different matter. Those who commit evils can be redeemed should chance be given and hand taken. Though to look upon the face of evil, and seek not to turn it away from those cruelties, but make a pact with it for expedient allies? That is not seeking redemption. That is seeking gain. 'Knowledge, Rule, and Order.' These are the things Saruman desired to use Sauron toward. In these things there is no redemption. Merely...hunger."

"I...I see your point." Taruk had to dully and poorly acquiesce even if he did not fully agree with such a sentiment. Politics was not the realm of black and white. Well, he didn't believe so anyways, and neither did many a politician across the galaxy and throughout the course of history.

"Though I...cannot necessarily come to agree. I think there are more nuances to how people; especially so vast a people as you'll soon see across the galaxy, interact with one another. To paint things so strictly, and so starkly I think undermines the task of politicians everywhere."

"Perhaps it may be. Though to mask ones own wants, needs and desires in the stated good of others is itself an act of treachery. To ally with those who use others, who bend them and twist them into their pawns and tools is another matter. To admit that you seek to gain power of them would be admitting to your own wants, and your own ill will. To mask even to yourself your intent when dealing with those of such sort; when your goal is power, or wealth of another kind, only seeks to hide from yourself the truth of whom you are." Taruk again was made thoughtful, but in an uncomfortable manner. This Gandalf was dangerous. A hardliner of stark view where such basic notions of 'good' and 'evil' were concerned. He spoke as a wise old man, but Taruk feared he may have one among this delegation who had already come to a conclusion about the Republic. It sent an ache twisting in his gut to imagine such. He was so close to sealing some manner of deal! He was sure of it.

"Well," Taruk began searching for the right words.

"I think when you have seen the Republic, and seen how things are managed you may change your view."

"That remains to be seen. Even the wisest can always learn new things." That sounded hopeful.

"If wisdom is to be found, of course." Well...mostly hopeful at least.

"Nonetheless, it was an honor to meet you personally, sir." Taruk bowed.

"Indeed, Delegate Koll." Gandalf dipped his head. Taruk turned and by the sheer luck of...he wanted to say the Force today, the doorway leading into the Grand Hall opened revealing several figures.

Koll moved away from Gandalf and squinted to see who he could make out. The sunlight struck the group and it required their moving forward for him, and some of the others gathered upon the courtyard to see them more clearly. One was the King clearly. He was as pedestrian in look and clothing as the night before. Beside him walked for a time his Steward, or his Regent, Faramir. The man bore a brown vest and lighter undershirt with dark leggings. He seemed lordly in his own manner, but he did not pass much further beyond the doorway. Seeming to not involve himself as the rest of the group carried on without him. Odd, but Taruk figured he had other matters to attend to for the King.

Upon the other side of the King strode his queen. The quite beautiful Lady Arwen. One of the elves of this world. Her dark hair flowed in unnaturally graceful waves down her back. Her dress a darkened central vest woven along a deep red dress that fell as fine silk down her body and past her elbows where they opened up and were half-tassel like. The Queen was fairer skin than damn near anyone else Taruk had ever seen. Perhaps even more fair in tone than the other elves about. Renowned among many was her beauty, and their declarations of it proved to be quite true. She carried now a look of contentment as her light eyes glanced about, falling to him momentarily, he took the political route and bowed. She cast him a beaming, welcoming and beautiful smile. It honestly put him off some, and he felt an unwelcome blush pass over him as he rolled his shoulders of the feeling quickly thereafter.

Taruk turned away lest he embarrass himself and saw two beings. The two of them he immediately knew to be the twins he had been expecting to join this little expedition. They were very fanciful indeed. The two men...elves, he corrected himself upon memory, were quite tall. Both had long raven black hair that fell gracefully and straight down their backs with stray long flowing locks also set ahead of their pointed ears. It was possibly a standard cultural look among the elves then.

Regardless, their faces were fair, and indeed he saw much of their sister in them. He knew the Lord Elrond was an elf, and hence father in law to the King. So the similarity was expected, but their eyes were more prominent and alight in a grayish blue hue that were equally piercing. Though they seemed, even from a distance to carry more vibrancy within them. They bore strikingly similar gear which was bound to stir confusion among those having to deal with them.

Their cloth was ornate, as he had previously noted. A silver sort of cloth snaked as an X across their chests, while underneath lay blackened fine silk that extended down to their waists. Robes fell down the back of those legs matching their undershirts, and as finely tailored. Their shoulders were enclosed by straps, almost pauldron like, and they matched the silver color of the straps. Though as the party neared Taruk began to think it a cuirass of some ornate design. Everything that was silver bore dark etchings in the look of vines, while their dark underclothing bore similar swirling patterns of silver make. The hair that fell just ahead of their ears was also tied together by small silver clasps just above the ends of the many long strands. Both of them showed their nobility upon their foreheads. Simple silver circlets weaved as vines or branches interlaced with one another as glinting metal jewelry lay upon their brows. The both of them bore a cloak, dark as their cloth, down their backs, more cape like than cowl. Both could also be seen to carry a bow, its arrow quiver, and sheathed swords to their hips. One each.

Among this group there was another. To the side but trailing the King was a woman. He believed it to be so at least. She hung her head and just escaped his complete view. Her adornment was very white, like...well like sunlight bouncing off of a clear stream. It seemed a simple dress that lay snugly to her slender frame, while an equally silver-white cloak, and truly a cloak with a cowl, lay upon her head. He barely caught glimpse of radiant golden hair dangling low from beneath the cowl down this woman's chest.

It would take a moment before he caught sight of her face. She turned up, and eyes, deep and penetrating, uncomfortably so just as with the wizard, bore into him. They burst with light hue, blue perhaps? Her hair was indeed much the same as the other elves, her pointed ears prominent, and flesh as fair as the others she walked among save the King. She, like the Lady Arwen, was very beautiful. Lithe, and though pale seeming to be full of life and youth but outwardly tempered with a wisdom borne of age. Though maybe he was projecting some of the feelings he received when looking upon this woman. She too bore a small circle, near imperceptible upon her brow. It confirmed to Taruk whom this was as well. The highest ranking, though not the lead, unfortunately, of this delegation. The queen from the north. Taruk met the penetrating gaze this woman cast on him, and forced a political smile to his face. Bowing for the ten-thousandth time this morning.

As Taruk had been observing the smaller group, it hadn't dawned on him that the King had paused to speak with the hobbits. The two of them bursting with energy and excitement upon seeing the gathering of elves. Hmm, Taruk glanced about himself and took note that indeed the majority of those traveling into the Republic were in fact elves. One from the Woodland Realm, this Queen Galadriel, and the twin sons of Elrond, the brothers of Queen Arwen. Four of eight. They held half of the voting power.

His face, now scrunched into a frown, looked about himself. He could not be sure of Gandalf. The old man seemed a hardliner. Gimli also showed himself to be boorish and self assured. Perhaps a week or two of pandering and drinking could sway his outlook? The hobbits he held no doubt in his Corps ability to sway. Simple folk whom, when shown the many goods and niceties of the Republic could be caught up in displays of kindness and see the bigger picture even if simplified down for them. Three he thought. He turned to Tauriel. She was clearly politically witless. That could be played to, and like the hobbits she may well be swept up in the goods offered by the Republic if shown. Over the problems it held within, but all governments had weaknesses of course! That meant he only needed one more vote. It fell on him and his Corps to pluck another from among these elves and make them see things correctly.

"Delegate Koll." He jumped slightly. Taruk glanced back up toward his left only then realizing he had at some point allowed himself to lose himself in thought. The Queen stood before him. Her voice breathy, airy and calming as ever. Her eyes greeted him with a kindly nature, and her beauty was ever present and staggering. He was sure to present himself as flustered and held one hand to his heart which was in truth pumping a little harder than before.

"Forgive me, your Majesty! I was lost in thought! Nerves of the morning I'm afraid." Taruk laughed.

"Tis' quite alright." She assured.

"Before they leave to visit your people I should like to introduce my brothers." She guided him with a sweep of her arm, the robes that hung there flowing in the morning air graceful as she was.

"Ah, gladly, your Grace." He followed, and as they walked he managed to sneak a glance to his chrono. The ship would be there soon enough, and he was both relived, and more nervous than before.

"My Lord-Delegate, I introduce my kin. Elladan and Elrohir." The Queen introduced pointing between them. Though Taruk felt it would do little to help him tell them apart.

"It is an honor, my lords! I've heard much of your father, and of your fair sister, the Queen as well." Taruk was sure to compliment.

"Ah, but of course you have!" The first one, Elladan replied boisterously.

"Our sister is far more remarkable than I or my brother. Is that not so, dear brother?"

"Aye, very true. Indeed." Elrohir replied, more conservatively, but showing a smirk upon his features. Force, they looked like clones!

"The two of you exaggerate." The Queen laughed soothingly as was her temperament.

"After all, it is you two father chose to visit these unknown lands and peoples."

"As if that would be up for much debate! What dear sister? Would he send you, the Queen of so vast a Kingdom in his stead?!" Elladan asked, dripping in sarcasm. Good humored as it may be.

"I don't believe her husband would much agree to that."

"Nay, I think not either, dear brother. Estel we be none to pleased." Elladan replied to his brother. 'Estel?' Hmm, another name for the King. Interesting.

"Certainly you two are the jesters I've always known you to be. Especially you Elladan."

"Me?" The elf lord placed shocked, and feigned, a hand to chest while Elrohir chuckled slapping his brothers back playfully.

"She has you there, brother." Arwen shook her head. The dark strands atop it shimmering in the rising light.

"Perhaps ada would have sent Glorfindel in thy stead? Tis' all I meant."

"Ah, now she insults us!" Elladan went on. Clearly he was the leader of the twin pack. Koll would be sure to note as such in his report. Perhaps he was the one best chosen to be swayed? Maybe, though the quieter siblings often times proved the more jealous in their reservations. Hmm, interesting a thought indeed.

"Elladan." Elrohir called and nudged his brother's attention back onto Taruk.

"Ah, apologies, sir. I have not seen my sister in a few weeks, and my manners leave me too quickly without her guidance."

"Oh, it is quite alright! I've had my fair share of meetings and greetings this hour." Taruk laughed the elf Lord off.

"I am sure. It is quite the assorted bunch Estel has chosen for the company."

"Curiously there are no men among us."

"Hmm?" Elladan hummed before taking a sweep of their party.

"So it is. Curious indeed, brother." Koll also took that in. He made no show of it, but suddenly he did indeed realize there were no humans among them. Near-humans sure, but no full blooded humans. His brow creased. Why was that?

"It makes little difference, I'm sure." Taruk began again.

"All from this world are welcome among the Republic! The more vast and plentiful in manner, being and person the better."

"A welcome assurance, Lord-Delegate." Elrohir nodded.

"Oh, the lords have arrives." The Queen whispered pushing by her brothers with grace and ease upon so light a footing as hers. The three left in her wake turned and indeed caught sight of a small gathering of nobles from across Gondor. Taruk immediately recognized Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. Whom he had met the day before. Seeking to gain his interest in helping push the King to make diplomatic relations more formal. The Prince had played the politician game well. Unfortunately well.

"Curious they need be among this parting."

"Customs are as they are, brother." Elrohir replied to his kinsman. Taruk, however, set his eyes upon another among them. He found him, and knew it was him by reputation. A lordly man in full Gondorian regalia glowering upon view of the King and his Queen despite her charm and beauty as she began mingling among the lords and their parties. His features dark even with fair skin. Hair a deeply darkened blonde and lines puncturing his flesh across brow and mouth. He seemed nearly as tall as the King and bore a look of hardship to him. Yet, even without the Force, Taruk could see this man felt disdain among the gathered crowd. It had to be him. Prince Amathir of Pelargir.

"He carries an ill look to him." Taruk glanced to Elrohir. Perhaps the more observant of the two?

"Indeed. His shoulders are stiff, and legs heavy. It is not weariness that fills him with ire."

"He bears a look of wrathful hurt about him." Elladan and Elrohir remarked respectively. Taruk chose to say nothing. He still required that man. Even if things went well he would do best to set up a meeting and keep open Arsuna's 'options.'

"If I am not mistaken," Taruk cut into their observation.

"The woman your party exited the hall with was Lady-"

"Galadriel. Our grandmother, in westron."

"Ah yes, I've heard much of her." Though he hadn't been entirely sure about the familial relation. Things were seeming more focused around the King's extended family than initially believed.

"I should like to meet with-" Taruk was silenced once more as the familiar sound of engines entered the air.

"Hmm, it would appear I am too late." Taruk turned as did the twins, and just about everybody else. Entering into view from the south and bending in toward the courtyard came a rather large vehicle. It would just managed to anchor atop the city, but Taruk could see those further out, such as Legolas, Tauriel and Gimli pull back toward the white tree. Taruk alone slowly approached it even as it loomed above them sending a steady but subdued stream of air across the stones.

"Oh, this one looks different than the others!" Taruk glanced left to Pippin who marveled at the lumbering metal 'beast.'

"What you and your friends traveled within was a simple transport for soldiers, master Took. This here is my own yacht! The Personal Luxury Yacht 3000! Though her name is the _Actuary_." He beamed at his ship as it came to a land, and the hiss of its decompressing air loosed, before the steps opened up and gently placed themselves as a descending jaw against the marble. Out from which came clanking two clone troopers. Chosen to act as part of the minimal security detail for the delegation.

"Is everything in order?" Taruk asked one of the men loud enough for most to hear.

"Yes sir! All provisions are had, and security set for the trip, sir. Our engineering boys want you to know the hyperdrive retrofit you requested was easy enough and has been implemented."

"Wondrous!" That was sure to get these people to Coruscant in...three, four days max! He turned and held both arms out.

"It is a glorious day and fortuitous a morning that no ill weather has befallen us! Pardon me, your Highness, but I do wish to welcome the eight chosen among you to act as the official delegation for your world, for Arda!" All began to close in and gather more tightly. Many among the nobility had already taken part in at least one ride upon a gunship, if Taruk were not mistaken. Though their faces betrayed the shock they felt at so large a ship. They didn't even know how small this was compared to many others.

"This yacht will tend to your needs on the trip to the capitol world of Coruscant. Three days is my best estimate to your travel. No need for legs or horses. You may grow bored upon your venture, but I have carefully selected some amenities to keep you gathered folk entertained and looked after."

"What about food?!" Once more, Pippin called out. No sarcasm lay in his voice, nor his wide and curious eyes. He elicited a laugh from all among the crowd, and Taruk could only chuckle.

"Why, yes master Took, food has been provided and stocked quite liberally! What manner of host should I prove myself to allow guests of the Republic to go hungry?!" He laughed. After all, you never know what these hobbits may take into account when giving their view of the Republic.

"These men, will act as your security detail. Quiet folk they are, and quiet they will remain." He passed the men a seemingly kindly glance, but truthfully it was an order. One the troopers he looked to nodded in response and understanding. He didn't need a bunch of trigger-happy lazer-brained clones ruining his or the Republic's chance at diplomacy.

"When the gathered among the Arda Delegation are ready, these men will show you to your individual rooms."

"Such a thing has rooms within it?"

"Why of course!" Taruk answered Gimli.

"Would be quite the waste of space if it did not, master dwarf. There is in fact a common room, a kitchen and dining area as well. All to use as you will, and please don't mind the mess. My droids will tend to those. All that matters to me, to the Republic, is your comfort and your safety." Taruk placed hand to chest and tipped his head.

"Now, whenever you're ready," He swept toward the stairs again and moved aside.

"I bid onto each of you farewell, and safe journey. As I pray that our peoples should come to understand and prosper about one another. Your Highness." Taruk bowed to Elessar.

"Thank you, Delegate Koll." Elessar then came to stand ahead of him and the ship's ramp.

"To those who have willingly joined into this venture, you have my thanks once more." The King this time placed his hand to his own chest.

"Into your hands I place my trust. The trust of your kinsmen and lords or ladies assuredly goes with you as well. Yet, I do not bind any among you to fulfill this task. Should it be your will to return to your realms, to your homes then that is your right as free-folk." How very noble of the King. Taruk cocked his brow, but thought no more of the matter. Indeed he remained silent as the group began moving in around the King. Seeming to pass to him their final even if temporary goodbyes.

The King bore a wide smile as he spoke with the hobbits. He spoke some words of merriment with the dwarf, and then turned to the twins. The three of them entering into an elvish tongue and lowly snickers more becoming of young men passed between them. The King passed some words with Tauriel, the elf maiden bowing upon meeting, and the King waving such a show away as he continued to speak elvish between himself, Tauriel and Legolas. The 'wizard' neared and Taruk had to strain his hearing, and even then he only caught the old man say something along the lines of…

"...watch them. As you keep watch."

"Thank you, my friend." The King and the wizard clamped one of their hands upon the other's shoulder before Gandalf turned away. Taruk's brow creased and he felt a sudden curiosity nip at the back of his head. A worrisome sensation entered his mind, but it may well have just been anxiety. What does the King need to watch exactly? Did it have to do with whatever business the Steward was dealing with? Or, something else? Hmm, the day was too much a mix of joy and agitation.

Though he did catch a little more of the King's conversation with the one member of the party he hadn't the chance to speak with. The Lady Galadriel. His eyes squinted as he fought harder to listen in, shuffling his feat subtly nearer. Only just slightly of course.

" _Namárië_." The King spoke in that damnable elvish.

"Farewell, Elessar. May the Valar watch of you, and Undómiel." She wished with beaming a smile. Her voice more powerful than Taruk had anticipated. Though he did appreciate her use of a more discernible tongue.

"May they bless you, my Lady." The King humble as ever.

"Though," Elessar bore a smirk.

"Hadn't you told me we would not meet again?" The Queen laughed, as airy as her...granddaughter's.

"Even the wisest cannot see all ends, Elessar." The King smiled and they bid a final farewell.

She was in fact the first to pass him by, and as she did so she glanced toward him. Her eyes piercing and he met it. He tilted his head but said nothing. She joined him in watchful silence between one another. Before she climbed the stairway that awaited the group into so strange a transport.

"Be well Gimli, Tauriel!" Legolas called after the two, both of whom bid their farewells. The Queen passing another and final goodbye between her brothers. All very touching Taruk was certain, but he chose to move away from the ship.

"Do relay this communique to my office at the Diplomatic Corps as well as the Survey Corps."

"Yes sir." The clone nodded grasping the disk Koll had snatched from his datapad.

It was now out of his hands, and indeed, for the time being Taruk chose to wash his hands free of these eight. Until such a time came for him to tend to them again. He did watch as they all boarded. Each one gawking up the ramp, around the ramp, and back at the gathered lords along with the King and Queen. Some of their faces showing etched reservations, and some a bit more excited for the coming adventure.

The _Actuary_ soon lifted off, and he did hope nothing happened to his yacht. An added luxury he felt would, or should at least have some kind of payoff. The ship would turn, arms and hands were waved and slowly the courtyard would disperse. Taruk turned and intended on leaving for his office for a quick bite to eat at last. Though he was brought to a sudden stop. Another leap of his heart wracked his chest and his brow furrowed questioningly.

The lords had dispersed and the King was in conversation with his Queen as they meandered toward the royal living quarters beyond the hall. Yet, Prince Amathir's eyes were upturned to the sky where the _Actuary_ had been. Koll said nothing. He didn't say anything when the Prince turned back to him. Didn't say anything when the Prince cast a glance toward the retreating King and Queen. Taruk continued to not say anything when the Prince cast his dour eyes upon the retreating monarchs. He still said nothing when Amathir cast glance to Taruk again. The two of them had said nothing, but Taruk couldn't help but feel as though an offer was being made. After all, Taruk had been meeting with many among the nobility.

As Amathir turned away it was clear he was awaiting his own meeting. It was also clear to Taruk, left alone for a moment and feeling slightly awkward, that this Amathir was indeed worth pursuing. As much as he hated the idea of it.

"Lady Sipillona will be pleased." He muttered as he evacuated the courtyard himself.

* * *

Those gathered, even those who had traveled within these steel beast's bellies could hardly believe what was occurring. All of them were now gathered, having shuffled into a sort of large meeting room, though it seemed more a living quarters. Perhaps what the delegate had called a 'common room.' The ceiling, the roof was lined in window panes and outside could be seen the blue sky and the clouds through which they all could see themselves moving by. Along the sides of the room, in a circular fashion were further windows leading out all of which were fit between metal binds keeping them in place. The room was lit by many…torches. Their light, bright, illuminating even blinding if looked at for too long. These torches, Tauriel was the first to approach.

She neared her face to one that lay nestled against the metal wall. Her eyes winced at the light that cascaded over her flesh. She felt as though she was glowing from it, but as she placed her right hand upon what at first seemed glass, she felt no heat. More, she realized it was not glass. It was an encasing, but she knew not of what material or manner.

"What strange torches." She whispered placing her left hand to the wall. Though she yanked it away upon the coldness that stung her there. Elves were not prone to the cold chills of winter's touch, but she had not expected this...metal to be as cold as it was.

"Oh! This one is a lot nicer than the other!" Pippin cried upon entering. The little hobbit began moving around. His hands touching the walls, the counters, the tables and the window panes.

"By far." Merry agreed as he more reservedly spun about the room and took in the sights and the constant low hum he heard. Much more tolerable than the warbling undulation of the other smaller one he and Pip had ridden a couple times now.

"It's quite homey, don't you think Merry?" Pippin asked smilingly.

"Yeah! That's the word for it. 'Homey!'" Merry agreed just as smiley. He noted the clouds moving faster and faster away.

"Now...where do you think the keep the food?"

"Pippin..." Merry shook his head. Just before he heard his own stomach grumble in want.

Gandalf found himself staring at the clouds for a moment, before he glanced right and found the Lady Galadriel. Already having taken a seat at a somewhat ornate seeming if still metal, table. As the clouds began to pass them by the wizard took a seat opposite her.

"Pardon my sitting here, my Lady?"

"Not at all, Mithrandir." She smiled casting her cowl back some though not entirely from atop her head.

"I should know better than to question my Lady's reasons for coming with us on this venture. Yet, I still feel I must tell you again, even now as we leave, that the hour is not too late for you to return."

"The answer shall be the same, Mithrandir. I will go among these people. Those such as the Knights Skywalker and Kenobi whom walked among my woods. I need to see, and to feel within my heart if the vision I beheld in some manner came of them."

"How will you know?" Gandalf asked thoughtfully.

"I may not. I may not leave with any answers. Yet, it is a gnawing thing at the back of my mind. I have seen a vision of blood and death. A world torn to ash and ruin, and the promise of power given the form of a man. If Sauron is indeed fallen into despair and ruin then another power must be risen. If not upon Middle-Earth or even within the West we must now look to the stars themselves." Gandalf paused thoughtfully. His mind recalling the delegate from the stars.

"That man troubles your mind as well." Gandalf nodded. Needing no introduction or explanation of the Lady's mental perceptions. Though he knew her to afford him as much privacy as she could.

"He appears a man of the nobility. Haughty even in his humility. He cloaks himself and those he represents in equivalencies. His goals, I do not know, but I feel I cannot turn away from the vastness of the beyond because of misgivings."

"Have you been given inclination to travel from beyond the wish of Elessar?"

"Those in the West have seen, and they wish to see further."

"Then we go in similar purpose. To see." Galadriel ended on.

"My Lady!" Both turned as the sky grew to a strange shimmer and creeping darkness.

"My Lord Gimli." She smiled his way and the dwarf sputtered.

"Ever is it a sight to behold the Lady of the Golden Wood!"

"Tis' always a pleasure to see you as well, my Lord Gimli." The dwarf continued to sputter about and Galadriel beamed her amusement. Though her eyes were swiftly turned way from the dwarf.

"Now would you look at that..." Elladan intoned from where he and his brother had stood near the center of the room. Elrohir and his brother cast their eyes upwards, and then to the windows at their sides. The world, it began to fade from sight, and those among the eight moved nearer toward the glass. Save one among them, as Gandalf remained seated and looked out the nearest window pane and loosed a subtle sigh.

"I uh...Merry what do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know Pip...although..."

"What?" Pippin asked as Merry pointed out his window pane. Pippin glanced and he could see the 'ship' they rode within had 'turned.' At least he thought so. His eyes bounced about trying to find what Merry pointed him towards. Before it suddenly hit him and he gasped the slightest of breaths.

"It looks like…that is Middle-Earth!" Pippin declared as others looked to where the hobbits had. As if seeing a map full of greens, and far lands of deserts hues and the sweeping oceans around.

"I've never seen the far southern continent. Neither in person nor from afar." Elladan added as the lot of them looked to the far off 'dark land,' the continent that struck upwards towards the mass of Middle-Earth like a sickle of earth

"Now that's a sight that'll be hard to explain." Gimli muttered, having found it within him to turn away from Galadriel.

"Is that 'the world?'"

"Aye, I believe so, laddie." Gimli answered Merry.

The world glowed a beautiful blue and sung in its majesty and beauty. They hardly had time to look upon the great arrowhead of metal that loomed in the distance.

Though Tauriel found her eyes drawn beyond the 'world.' Her heart racing as she was sure the others were experiencing as well. She gazed upon a vastness of twinkling light. The bright glow of the sun beyond hardly a thing within her perception.

"Starlight." She smiled. Before they were all consumed by a blue swirl of the unknown. Toward even further unknowns.

* * *

A heavy if relieved sigh loosed from him as Taruk eased himself with more a flop into his chair. He threw his datapad onto his desk and leaned back, being sure to stretch his still sore neck. A yawn was stifled and he quickly thereafter rummaged about his drawer for his itinerary. Perhaps he could sneak a quick nap in? Hmm, he so rarely took one, but today seemed like the day to do so if he could.

"Ah." He chirped pulling the very piece of flimsy in question from his top drawer. He still prefered to write some things down. An oddity in this day and age of the galaxy and proper civilization. He skimmed the lines and saw very little happening today. Indeed all of his meetings were to occur via holo and thus with those off world. Such a shame the relay was broken! A smile graced his lips just as his comlink began buzzing.

"Sithspit..." He cursed, but little trace of venom could be found therein. The day was too good to be too upset.

"This is Koll." He began forwardly.

"Delegate Koll, this is Captain Maesters. I have an urgent and important update, sir!" Hmm, the Captain sounded a bit winded.

"Well, go on with it Captain." Taruk prompted sounding even to himself uncaring.

"The Separatist relay has been partially fixed. Our transmitters on wide band are down, but its transceiver has been put into a functional state."

"And?"

"And..." The Captain seemed hesitant. Finally causing Koll to furrow his brow and sit up properly in his seat. Something was indeed wrong.

"What is it Captain?"

"We received a data transmission from Coruscant, sir. It's blasting on all emergency and non-emergency channels of the Republic. It looks like it's been at it for a standard day based on the loop record. The capitol sir...the Separatists are attacking it!" Koll remained silent. He felt rather than instructed his eyes to narrow and bounce across the simple stone roof of his office.

"Sir?" The Captain called.

"Wha...what do you mean 'attacking?' What does that mean? I...I don't..."

"Sir, the Separatists under direct command of General Grievous have launched a strike on the capitol! Reports are flooding in by the minute, but it looks like the largest attack fleet the Separatists have ever assembled dropped on top of the Home Fleet and decimated it!"

"Captain Maesters it is in poor taste to...to..." Taruk paused and leaned into both elbows now pressed firmly into his table. His right hand held comm to mouth and his left was now beginning to pluck nervously at his hair.

"For the love of the Force, Captain! I just sent a VIP level political delegation to the capitol!"

"I know, sir."

"What the kriff?! What is...how?!"

"We don't know sir. The wave chatter is nearly impossible to sift through. Coruscant has been hailing for constant reinforcements for hours, and pings are slamming along our transceiver from the Core to the Outer-Rim." Maesters was breathless, and withdrawn as he spoke. Likely looking over reports, as Koll heard the sound of men calling to each other in the background. Relaying messages, and orders. The tact and propriety of a Republic ship's bridge steeply beginning to decline.

"Kriff!" Koll slammed his left hand flatly along the table, and was sure to remotely activate his door's ray shield. He needn't anyone to bother him right now. His gut began twisting and sweat began beading.

"What about reinforcements?"

"A log here indicates that they're on their way, sir. However, it only came after...after General Grievous abducted the Chancellor."

"You've got to be absolutely kriffing with me, Maesters!" Koll jumped up to a stand as he slammed his hand once more to the table. Before it flew to his head. His heart was thumping in his throat and he swore he was about to have a stroke.

"What do you mean?! How can he? How could he?!"

"I don't know sir. Uh...it looks here like a Jedi team was killed trying to extract him."

"Lot of good that Order of 'defenders' are!" Taruk spat and tried steadying his breathing. His eyes widened as it hit him.

The other morning. Arsuna's call cut off with that horrendous wail of static that piercing white noise. She hadn't hung up on him, kriff the Separatist relay probably hadn't even dropped that time. The Separatists had just dropped out of hyperspace and began jamming. That had to be it!

"General Windu has assumed direct command of defense and counter-operations on the capitol. Apologies it is...it's still streaming in." Clearly. He was reading reports as it was.

"They've, kriff..." The Captain trailed off.

"What?"

"They've uh...looks like they've activated all system wide gravity wells. They're fighting off a barrage of landing craft and ground forces, but Grievous seems to want the Chancellor alive. Rescue operations are to be conducted. I assume, of course."

"Of course." Taruk agreed as he yanked his collar from his neck. It was pooling with sweat as his throat became incessantly dry. Taruk, still holding his comm snapped open another drawer and pulled back onto the table his bottle of ale.

"What about your ship, Captain? Have you been recalled?"

"Uh, kriff." Taruk barely made out the un-officer like, curse.

"One moment, sir." Indeed, as a moment came and went Taruk opened up his bottle and liberally poured the liquid into a hastily grabbed cup. To the top he had it filled. Shaking hands brought it to lips and a thousand-million things ran across his mind as he washed the anxiety down with alcohol.

"All Rim forces are ordered to return to the capitol 'if at all possible.' Our system is designated one of priority. Therefore, no sir. Sadly not."

Sadly? What was sad about that? Taruk didn't know but he poured another glass for himself.

"Alright, can we send a message to the transport?"

"Negative, sir. As I said the transceiver is up but the transmitter is still down."

"If the damn relay wasn't broken before why is it broken now?!"

"Because sir, we broke it trying to fix it." Once more silence, heavy and looming passed between them. Taruk sighed loudly and eased back down into his chair. All memory of the damnable Clone War flashing to his mind. So far off from this backwater save for its barest of experience with it. He had almost forgotten it.

"Sir?"

"I...I appreciate your informing me, Captain. I must uh...I must consider some of my options. I assume there's much you need commit to on your end as well?"

"Aye, sir."

"Good. Good…" Taruk trailed off his eyes and mind going distant.

"Do please keep me updated."

"I shall, sir."

"Especially in the event our transmitter returns."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. My...thanks, Captain." Taruk turned his comlink off and ended the call.

Lowering it onto the table along with his glass he noticed both hands shaking profusely. His gut felt as though someone had taken a metal mace and slammed it there. His legs were shaking, tapping the ground beneath him and he began tearing off his outer robe. It was hot! Too damnable hot! Or, was he just sweating?

"Force, what am I doing?" Taruk shakily asked the empty air lowering his head into his hands which lay atop the table. He dug into his hair once more.

"The kriff have I just done?" His voice barely a whisper.

"They're going to be slaughtered if that battle doesn't end." Taruk paused.

"And what if it ends poorly?" He asked the nothingness.

It did not reply.

* * *

The atmosphere and the orbit surrounding Coruscant was nothing but the purest of chaos made manifest. Upon the second day of fighting the Republic fleet had dropped out of hyperspace. A vast swarm of mammoth warships. Venators, acclamators, vast numbers of smaller support ship. Along came uncounted and near uncountable numbers of fighters and bombers that were joined into the fray. The vast new vessel of the Republic, an arrowhead of metallic looming presence came face to face against many Separatist warships, and crushed through many thereafter. A certain cyborg General demanding hour upon hour for reports of this new ship's placement and demanding thereafter its annihilation.

The hours dragged on throughout the second day, the forward Separatist flotilla streamed more and more ground forces to the planet below. General Grievous indicating to his forces that all ground units in this mission were expendable. Thousands upon thousands multiplying into the hundreds of thousands were pitched in battle across the globe. The defensive screen of the shredded and torn Home Fleet could barely hold their positions. The stream of reinforcements from Kuat soon adding to their number, but the droid armada made every inch gained by engines a hard fought one. As the greatest light show in the last five thousand years was a sight shone.

Green turbolaser fire battered into the hulls of venator underbellies added to be munificents bombarding them from above. The crimson blood beams crashing down tearing through shields and ejecting metal and fire into the vacuum. Until they ruptured and loosed a howl only audible to those sucked into the emptiness and eviscerated by the cold heat of space.

Blue batteries loosed into the side of a passing recusant as the two exchanged broadside bombardments with one another. Both tearing through shields as best they could, and the venator engaged was soon joined by three acclamators below. Upwards cascade bombardment pelted the droid ship's belly and began burning as its orbit began decaying tearing itself into four parts. Its engines falling as a great heaping mass towards the Works in Coruscant. Where the nearly magma hot, metal would tear through a gas extraction plant and loosed a screaming cloud of gas and fire that shook for hundreds of miles in all directions.

By the end of the second day Kuat's reinforcements were fully engaged, and the clone hordes of lesser stock from Centax II began swelling from their lonesome moon. The revelation of this vast cloning facility and network led to a further horde of dive bombing vulture droids. Hundreds of them skittering, chirping and wailing at one another in their binary. Loosing endless streams from their forward batteries, firing rockets with wild abandon. Before their metal forms slammed into and pierced outer walls, striping and striking through lower levels. The vacuum sucking screaming men, clawing at metal and sheared glass, tearing flesh, all in a vain hope of survival. It would not save them. Though the bulk of their brothers made it off. These soldiers manned the new ships, entered fighter cockpits and bomber holds.

The Jedi Order remained engaged. The entire military apparatus falling into the hands of Mace Windu. He and Master Yoda remained battling through the streets of the government sector's outer rims. Before they pushed out into the residential regions where the droids were rampantly firing on basic infrastructure. Caring little for slaughter of civilians, but not caring if and when they got in the way. The General above ordering the droids to cause as much damage without purpose, rhyme or reason as the second day dragged on. Though the Temple and Senate building remained beyond reach, acting as safe havens for those who could reach them. Though the Jedi relegated refugees of their own world to the grand halls and entrance ways. Where the senate became bloated and swollen with the cries of the injured. Screams of mothers and their dead children and vengeance hungry from across all denominations begging to join into the fray.

Master Tiin in orbit maintained command there as per Windu's orders. His division evacuating the providence-class they had stolen the day before onto another. Hopping as a disease of parasites from Separatist ship to Separatist ship. Each one battering their companion and sister vessels. The topside guns boring through the core of a lucrehluk that split its arms in two. One of which descended into the atmosphere before colliding into another ship and unleashing a stupendous explosion. Shattering a sabaoth-class destroyer into a fireball. Chunks of which ejected out with such violence that they pelted through the command deck of a nearby munificent sending it into a forward diving decay down into the atmosphere. To be battered by defensive AA guns of the Republic. All as the second day slowly faded still steeped in horror and blood into the third.

The third day saw the fighting continue relentlessly. The two armadas remained in a pitched and ever increasingly haphazard fight. The Republic fleet took up a wide screen across Coruscant. Blocking further ground reinforcements from committing easy penetrations. Though some still managed to break the blockade assisted by bold movements from Confederate warships and their swarms of vultures and hyenas.

More reinforcements began to stream in on the side of the Republic. Fleets from the Inner-Rim or the Colonies regions of the galaxy. The Separatists became further constrained between the Republic forces. Grievous ordered concentrated movements on the planetary defense units. The pressure mounted there grew in intensity as the day dragged on. The droid forces pummeled the remnants of the Home Fleet and began battering the new arrivals. This forced Master Tiin by command of Master Windu to shift forces away from engagements bottling the Separatists in.

However, movements made by the droid warships proved the true intention of the attacks. At a sacrifice of dozens of capitol class and frigates, the CIS moved swarms of fighters and bombers against the localized gravity well generators in orbit. A multitude lay in orbit, and several were cast in fiery explosions before Republic forces had to once more realign. By then the Republic found themselves as widely spread as the Separatists. The orbit of the Republic capitol was truly turned into a chaotic tug-of-war between ships.

Wolfpacks of roaming vessels on either side of the battle intermingled with one another firing at random. The ships wailing as they ruptured and exploded. Beams of bright light dancing downward. SPHA cannons broke droid ships in half, and the swarms of tri-fighters bounded with hyenas and broke acclamator and venator as they came upon them. The chaos that surrounded and enveloped Coruscant seemed unending. Tens of thousands of clones and Republic citizens lay dead with more dying by the minute. Droids in the excesses of several hundred thousand were destroyed, and their organic commanders, spread thin, were falling by their droves. The numbers were only climbing and reaching an unprecedented climb rate.

All of this occurring as a small Republic Task Force jumped into the system. Among them the venator-class _Justifiable_ reverted from hyperspace. Aboard it came two Jedi. They quickly departed the warship along with many fighters and bombers, who were joined into the fray. Their mission parameters unchanged. The rescue of the Supreme Chancellor.

Operational lead is, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Assisted by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

The two interceptors 'descended' through the great vacuum of space. A trembling sensation rippling in a constant sputter. Through the Force it was echoed as constant pings and endless pangs of death and pain that was howled throughout the planet's orbit. While the distance beyond them rippled in this way in the spasms of explosions and seemingly ceaseless combat.

Before their forward viewports was one of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of venator-class warships. It lumbered in the great relentlessness of space at the outskirts of combat. A new arrival as they had been but moments prior. Its batteries, its turbolasers and missile launchers were twisting in preparation to join in the fray. As two dots, two lone actis-class interceptors warbled in the vacuum and trailed across the long deck of the vessel.

They pulled along their left and as they crested over the edge of the ship, they spun in coordinated wonder, like a dance of metal as both ships dipped down and away from the venator. Before them coming into view the truest vision of chaos seen in sometime. Even compared to the battles seen before then, this naval engagement truly put all others to shame in its sheer breadth of weapons brought to bare.

Their engines pulsated as renewed speed was loosed from them. Droid tri-fighters buzzed along their right as ARC fighters chased after loosening screaming bolts that blistered the vacuum. Beneath them venators furiously collided with a horde of munificents gathered in a relatively low orbit pocket. The exchange of fire flashing, glinting, and glaring light even against the constant looming burn of Coruscant's star.

Both interceptors twisted back into an upward and forward formation looming high above an uncaring lucrehulk pushing away from the Republic pocket forming in. An ironic vision of tri-fighters giving chase to ARCs passed them by once more on the right as the two opposing wings zipped in a downward and piercing thrust ahead of the two.

Both occupants of their ships gazed around them watching as the thinnest layers of atmosphere Coruscant had to offer were peppered, littered, and blotted with constant smoke trails left in the wake of flak guns and burst turbolaser bolts finding no quarry. Those that did in the distance loosing gushing torrents of fire and metal.

The interceptors pulled up out of the line of fire of incoming Separatist warships and spun close by another forward facing venator. Another of the beastly metal warships hung even higher along the right still, and the sound of howling turbolaser batteries drowned all within the vicinity in their cries. They leveled out as a swarm of indiscernible fighters passed high above, some giving chase to others, and a munificent came into view just below them. Its crimson cannons barraging another venator on its left barely missing the interceptors. Ahead of them an artificial alleyway had begun forming as a straight line of opposing ships. Each one crashing, firing, spitting, committing and every other adjective imaginable upon their nearest foe. The composition of the battle had fallen into a sort of controlled chaos it seemed.

They kept going, looming under a recusant firing its main battery under its bow toward some unknown friendly to their rear. They spun underneath it keeping formation utilizing the Force and their equally commendable piloting skills to dodge the endless onslaught of fire. They both noticed a rarity ahead of them. It looked like a Techno-Union hardcell-class ship. Along its right from their view a venator was loosing a diagonal barrage. The ship ruptured just as they neared and both interceptors bound forward through the flames that enveloped them.

Force, the intensity here...it awoke in both of them a stark reminder to the realities of this war. Their war. Yet, neither one could think on it. Ahead of them a pocket of Separatist ships loomed again. Two munificents on their right fought off a wolfpack of venators. One on the right and the other left with a behemoth lucrehulk ahead of all of them. The sound of a stabbing blast echoed across space. A bluish-green beam ejected from the underside of the venator on their left and it crippled one of the munificents. It ejected its plums of fire and smoke, and the traces of its vaporized interior cascaded out. Reddish tinged molten metal blasted out and flew at incredible speeds up into the very same venator that brought the ship down. Another irony of combat as pitched as this. This, as the two interceptors managed to find a wide berth, finally, and leveled themselves out.

Artoo beeped, swiveling his bulbous head about as he hung about the yellow shaded actis.

"Lock onto him Artoo." Anakin ordered checking along his left, noting the ejecting pieces of the munificent falling to the planet. While his sensors indeed zeroed in on a distant providence-class. A sensation traveling up his spine. A certain ghostly white general coming to mind.

"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead." He began and squinted, sighing as he saw them.

"The one crawling with vulture droids." Anakin finished.

"Ah I see it. Oh this is going to be easy!" He heard Obi-Wan, with his muted sarcasm, reply back with. All as they could both distantly make out the defensive swarm of droids step their pincer like legs along the hull of the _Phantom_ _Fist_. It didn't take them long to begin racing off their command vessel like a nest of upset hornets. All of them making for the Jedi. Anakin felt himself steady. He gathered a breath of the pure air gifted to him from the filtration system.

"Oddball do you copy?"

"Copy Red Leader." The wing commander replied to Obi-Wan.

"Mark my position, form your squad up behind me." Obi-Wan easily and plainly commanded, having already taken effective command of the forces in the entire sector.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi." Came the as easy and expected reply of the clone pilot. A looming fighter squadron consisting of enough fighters to fill at least two wings zeroed in and came roaring up behind both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Their S-foils having already snapped out. Anakin and his Master followed their example and they moved into a battle-ready position.

Anakin had to admit, despite the situation he felt a thrill of excitement come over him. The droids barreled toward them, and the two were made to charge. It reminded him of several moments from Arda. Seeing the horsemen barrel toward an opposing force. This charge simply had a counterbalance. Still, he felt that old exhilaration pulse and he rolled his shoulders.

"This is where the fun begins!" Force, he was even smiling. He couldn't help himself. Nor did he earnestly try.

"Let them pass between us." His Master ordered, killjoy that he was. It was the smarter move...Anakin begrudgingly and silently admitted. He tilted his ETA out of the charge line and so did his Master. An exchange of blistering greens and burning reds exploded out. Once more the vacuum was consumed by fire and puffs of flak smoke. The two Jedi strafed with excellent precision. The fires of exploding vultures shook their ships as the clone manned fighters did their part, and they did it well. Even as three of their own exploded in fiery messes of momentary pain and inevitable death.

Above them a passing tri-fighter wing broke away and joined the fray. They gave chase to one of the passing ARC-170s and their more precise shots broke a chunk of its wing out, another blasted open the cockpit. The droid carried on for another pass, and the clone's body, battered and singed was tossed into the void without ceremony. This as the tri-fighters completed their loop and were chasing another set of Republic fighters. Their laser bolts battering around them.

"They're all over me!" Anakin heard, his eyes narrowing.

"Get them off my-" His comm cut out and grumbled in Anakin's ears. He twisted around and saw the fighter beyond him along the left. A sudden bout of anger came over him toward the unfeeling machines, and his nostrils flared. The clones didn't deserve what was happening. A sudden realization and empathy snapping back into him.

"I'm gonna go help them out."

"No!" Obi-Wan began.

"They're doing their job so we can do ours." Sound, reasonable even. Simple and plain speech and dripping with sense. Anakin pursed his lips and his brow coiled in agitation. It didn't feel right, but the logic was sound.

Well, kriff logic!

"I'll be a second!"

"Anakin!"

Anakin pulled his actis into a twist around and Artoo wailed as he pulled on the throttle. The interceptor tore into a spin, and loomed off to his right in a controlled twirl outward. His thumbs slammed on the triggers and green bolts erupted out and with expert precision they slammed into and threw one tri-fighter back in a cascade of fire that tore one of its friends apart and sent the other two sputtering off.

Anakin pulled his throttle in and his ship leveled allowing him to twist it around back in the direction of Grievous' ship. His Master now having a prominent lead.

"A thousand and one thanks, General!"

"Sure thing! Now pull in with your squadron and hold your screen!"

"Aye, sir." The clone replied as he was joined by two more ARC fighters

Anakin pushed forward and his engines erupted with a howl.

"You are going to be the death of me!" Obi-Wan bemoaned.

"I said a second, and it's been only one!"

"An...blast...exaggeration!" His Master chirped back.

"Cresting the munificent."

"I see em.'" Anakin replied as two vultures flanked by a tri came up ahead of them over one of their frigates. The droid popped off its four missile, and its blue trails flew in their wake toward the Jedi.

"Missiles!"

"Blast!"

"Pull...wait." Anakin evaluated. His distance left him in a strong position.

"Master, dip now!" Without needing to be told twice Obi-Wan's interceptor twisted in a spin and then plummeted. Anakin snapped his thumbs down again and green laser bolts pierced the open vacuum and slammed into one, two three, and the fourth missile with criminally precise shots. Allowing the Jedi knight to bare another one of his grins.

"Clear Master. Looks like buzz droid dispensers."

"How can you tell?" Obi-Wan asked, his interceptor pulling up and back alongside Anakin.

"The splattered droid chassis."

"However can you see them?"

"My eyes aren't as worn as yours, Master."

"Attacking me at a time like this?!"

"Always, Master." Anakin laughed as their ships flew side by side. The attacking vultures and tri-fighters were behind them now locked in a dogfight with the ARCs. Ahead of them the main defensive batteries defending the ray shields of the hangar bay pummeled distant ships beyond.

"Alright, the Generals' command ship is dead ahead."

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?!" Anakin chuckled lightly at the heightened tone of his master's voice.

"Sorry, Master." Again he whirled his interceptor over and around Obi-Wan's. An expert splattering of fire erupted and the green barrage cascaded into the shield generators nearby the defensive cannons. Fire and metal, as was common in orbit, ejected and the hangar showed itself decompressing. Its oxygen and ships, or droids sucked out into the void.

"Keep level Arfour…Oh I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin again chuckled even as his eyes narrowed and muscles tightened. The hangar's emergency doors began sliding closed, and as the behemoth slabs of metal closed in on the edge of the door, the two actis ships screamed into the hangar bay.

Near instantly, Obi-Wan's careened as elegantly as one could hope to, into the bay floor. The metal of the ship grinding against the metal beneath it. His Master leapt from the ship, saber in hand and blistering blue. Anakin joined him soon after allowing his to glide to a halt. He snapped off his straps and popped the hatch as Artoo was ejected and began rolling over towards an equally freed Arfour.

"There they are. Get them!" A gaggle of droids had arrived from a nearby doorway toward the interior of the ship. Anakin activated his saber and flew into a defensive dance and each crimson bolt that flew his way was expertly deflected, Artoo rolling along his left. One by one the droids were dropped with their own bolts, as the Knight loomed in nearer toward them.

Obi-Wan cut one down after another with as much ease as was to be expected of his Master and a relatively small collection of mindless B1's. Anakin moved in and joined his master, slicing apart one droid and another. The Force acting as his guide as he and Obi-Wan moved their backs together in a traditional guarded stance used against masses of blaster bolts.

"Artoo, Arfour, locate the Chancellor!" Obi-Wan ordered twirling his saber and deflecting another bolt with ease. The blue and white astromech chirped as he and Arfour moved towards one of many placed wall ports. Arfour trailed after just as both Jedi deflected the final wave of bolts. Around them were piled broken bits of droid everywhere. Smoldering and one of them falling to its knees whining. As was their oddly programmed manner at times. It made Anakin really wonder what had happened to the programming between the OOM and B1 models. Nonetheless, he and Obi-Wan, slightly breathless, moved towards the two little astromechs. Arfour standing by and swiveling its crimson head towards them as Artoo accessed the ship's systems.

Within mere seconds Artoo displayed a holographic picture of Grievous ship. The two of them pulled in around him as the signal trace traveled up towards the providence's spire.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there. The observation platform at the top of that spire." Obi-Wan noted with a pointed hand.

"You sense that don't you?" Obi-Wan glanced his way. Anakin twisted about himself, eyes narrowed.

"I sense Count Dooku." It was an unmistakable...stink. A dark rot in the Force common of any Dark Jedi or Sith types. Anakin had, had his fair share of sensing the same sensation from that putrid witch on Arda. This one was more...well naturally potent.

"Yes, and I sense a trap."

"Next move?" Anakin asked turning. Only to see his master baring a grin along his features.

"Spring the trap." Anakin shared his master's grin even if he felt a burgeoning and sudden onset of anticipation nip at the back of his mind. Flashes of memory towards everything Dooku had done. Not only to his arm, which in that moment began to elicit a phantom itch, forcing him to clench its metallic fingers tightly. That 'man' had caused the deaths of billions. By his words and by his actions. This war was predicated by him, and the other one. The mysterious Sith Lord Dooku had himself mentioned. How many Jedi had he killed or caused the death of? It was insulting to be thought of as a Jedi and have Dooku's name or likeness associated with him.

Force, he hadn't felt this angry in a while. He felt his blood pressure thrum, and he released what he could into the Force.

Anakin, snapped back and realized he had barely moved. He head the whirring of an astromech and zoomed around himself.

"Artoo go back." No sense in getting his little friend into danger alongside himself and Obi-Wan.

"I need you to stay with the ship."

"Here," Obi-Wan tossed Artoo one of his comlinks.

"Take this and wait for orders. You too Arfour. Don't get into trouble, either of you." Arfour chirped happily enough as Artoo caught the comlink with ease. The two astromechs pulled in and began babbling in their binary. That brought a new smile to Anakin as he followed after Obi-Wan into the first hallway. The first of many.

Force, his legs hurt already.

* * *

Legs pounded along the walkway of the hall they inhabited in this one moment amongst countless many others. Eyes were already narrowed and breaths shortened in deepened wrath that ebbed beneath the surface. Two among his guard followed in his wake and his arms were notably coiled in towards his chest which remained hunched over. A common stance of his, a common issue of his stance with his body, this body he was given to sustain life. Made only worse in the last few days by the worsening of his lungs. A constant itch, and pang troubled them as it had since his body of flesh had been torn all but apart by bombs. Made worse, made near unbearable, and his rage only simmered that much hotter.

The days above this wretched world had grown tiresome. This battle was endless and constant, and it would be one worth waging should capture and conquest be the point of it. Instead it was survival and retreat.

 _RETREAT_!

A word he loathed. One that assumed his desperation and weakness. Alas, it was the will of Dooku and Lord Sidious that the Chancellor be taken alive. That he be brought aboard his ship and sat in the chamber looming above them all. Why Dooku was here, he still hadn't fully figured out, but it truly didn't matter. His mind had been set on completing this damnable task. Of course, he relished good warfare. He did so hate wasting his time. The Republic had proved to be quite apt in doing this of late.

The doorway slide open and Grievous came to a halt. His eyes took in the chaos beyond the viewport, and he growled as a feral beast. He slammed his talons forward again and his guard followed him in, silent and diligent as programmed. A cough wracked him again, and he loosed it to relieve his burning lungs. It came back and he lurched forward, his fists bounding in and nearly slamming against his chest as he thrashed his head and felt that damnable constant itch subside. Just as he rounded the Captain's chair and found Captain Lushros Dofine. A finer specimen among his species. Calmer, more capable and able in the ways of combat. Far better than his weakling of a substitute that had died back upon that backwater.

"What's the situation, Captain?"

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them." Grievous grumbled, his head turned aside and Dooku's conscientiousness, his foresight came to mind. That damnable perception expected of those who used the Force.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted!" More an annoyed acquiescence than anything else. The Captain need no further word or command. A cough wracked him again and Grievous turned. A laugh gracing him as he imagined for a moment these Jedi coming to him by mistake though a fleeting possibility he was sure. Alas, he would let the droids, and if need be, Dooku tend to these fools.

Grievous climbed the few steps to the forward observation deck of the bridge. He cast diamond eyes upon the vastness of this battle. The utter encompassing wrath of it. He imagined it as an extension of his own rage. A sort of loosening of his own warrior spirit. He had wrought it, and he was the one to lead it. It filled him with pride. He clasped his hands behind his back, pushing aside his cloak as another bout of coughing escaped him.

The General noticed a distant recusant-class and four munificents battering a venator with a broadside barrage on both sides of the Republic warship. The ship was alight in fires already, and he watched as its bridge exploded marvelously. A hail of bombs fell atop its smoldering deck as at least three separate wings of hyena-class bombers swept down and delivered its death knell. A splinter cracked along aft as portside eviscerated itself with what seemed to be a fuel rupture. One of the nearby munificents was rocked off its trajectory by the explosion and the other Confederate ships came under immediate attack by reinforcing acclamators.

"Where is that new Republic warship, Captain?" Grievous asked plainly.

"Scanners indicate it's two battle-sectors over, General."

"Have we damaged it?"

"Yes, sir. Though minimal. Err...forward compartment shows scorch marks from a fire. Likely put out by suppression systems. Several batteries appear to be inoperable." Grievous narrowed his gaze. Mind once more falling to that ship that shadowed the venators he had become accustomed to.

"How many of ours has it destroyed?" The Captain was quiet for a moment. Grievous sensed hesitation and peered over his shoulder. Dofine glanced over one of his arm consoles.

"S...seven, General." Grievous, growling as he ever did, turned back to the viewport. Clearly the Republic had been working on advancing their shields and weapons not just their designs. The Confederacy seemed by that one example to have become lax. When the time came he would impart his displeasure onto the Separatist Council. Especially that toad Gunray. Once the time came.

"General, sir."

"What?"

"Task Force Thirty-Nine requests aid in their suppression of forces moving from Centax-II. The Republic has destroyed four of our forward vessels." Grievous turned right and noted the moon was not too far off. Relatively at least. Though the way was peppered with both Confederate and Republic units. As had become the norm. Still, he was growing bored with this waiting game. Their plans to break the spirit or, more likely, their damnable gravity wells was slow to proceed. If they were going to make him wait then they should suffer.

"Move the ship into position! We'll shore up their efforts!"

"Aye, sir." Dofine began plotting course and the _Phantom_ _Fist_ began to turn. It would take some time to reach the position still. Not as if they were lacking in it. Besides, Grievous knew no ship or Captain of the Republic would be stupid enough to fire on his own. Not while their precious Chancellor remained aboard.

* * *

Communications had been reestablished relatively soon, and good for him they were. He swore for a moment, or in his darker moments of doubt that he was cursed. A'Sharad grappled his interceptor's triggers and held them firm to his gloved hands awaiting the moment he'd be released into the void. Since leaving Boz Pity he had finally managed some genuine sleep, and had awoken mere hours into it by alarmed and chaotic troopers. All of them telling him of the battle that now engulfed Coruscant.

Of course, he assured them all, and took command. Of course he made preparations to join the battle once they arrived in system. Of course he had been given one acclamator. Of course it was a generation one, and low on every supply and barely battle capable.

Of course.

His troops, those who could not be given fighters, of which they had limited amount of, of course, had been loaded into and waited inside of the few shuttles they had aboard. They had two gunships, because of course they did, and ten shuttles for basic landing and transport. Of course they did. They had a compliment of three fighter wings and no bombers, because of course they didn't. Master Hett had to choose whom to leave behind as a skeleton crew with orders to find the nearest pocket of friendly ships. Because of course he had to pick and choose who was likely to be of use and make it, and who was likely to die.

It was all a thankless task, and kriff him he was still as tired as before. He was, in fact, more creature of instinct driven and guided by the Force, than a man of sound mind.

The alarms blared in the main hangar, and a pulsating light began flashing just beyond his cockpit. His astromech droid, T9-D8, signaled their impending departure of the ship in mere seconds.

"Alright, keep us as we planned Teenine. I don't need this ship bruised on our way up and out of the hangar." The droid chirped its affirmative and assurances. A small, if welcome comfort. A'Sharad nodded to himself and strained to control his breathing as he counted down the seconds. Beyond him the pilots of their ARC-170's and several older fighters mounted up and sealed their hatches as the ship's comms gave final orders.

"Four, three, two, and-" The main ship gave a lurch and immediately something horrendous sounded out as the vessel gave another quaking whine and groan.

"Go!" He ordered more to himself than anything and his actis bounded out of the acclamator as the hangar doors opened releasing its payload of fighters.

They streamed out into the vacuum and A'Sharad gazed into the pandemonium. He jolted his ship right and steered clear of a looming providence-class that was in an instant firing its defensive turbolasers along its belly downward. The bolts scoring, and sheering the ship he had just inhabited. It filled him with a mounting anger, but he fought and released it into the Force. Even as a jet of destruction projected itself from the bottom of the acclamator from a boring hole of laser fire shot directly through the ship. He had to ignore it, he was forced to. He had a duty to complete and other men in need of leadership.

"This is Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett! I've dropped out of hyperspace aboard the _Turbulent_. I have several wings available. Transport of support units from our ship is underway but..." He glanced back as the _Turbulent's_ engines began ripping themselves apart.

"We've dropped out inside of an enemy pocket. Anyone, please respond!" He was met with an ear battering menagerie of screams, bellowed orders, commands, calls for help, cries for support, and subdued relayed numbers, figures and destinations.

"Master Hett, this is Tiin. You're aware of the situation?" A'Sharad grit his teeth, unable to respond. A swarm of vultures streamed from above them, arching in towards he and his wing and spraying a barrage of bolts his way before banking left or right.

"Pull off, form two detachments and cover our central thrust!"

"Copy Emerald Leader." One of them replied to his call sign just as one of the ARC-170s erupted in fire and spun wildly off into the distance. Chased down by a tri-fighter that seemed to come from the nothingness. The rest of the fighters locked their S-foils into attack position.

"Apologies, Master Tiin. We've jumped right into a gundark nest!"

"No need to tell me, Master." Tiin assured as A'Sharad pulled up and avoided a crazed vulture on the inbound.

"I'm sorry we can't debrief more formally. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker have begun their operation to rescue the Chancellor."

"Good." Hett had full faith in both of the Jedi listed. Kenobi was beyond reproach in his skills and tact. While Anakin...despite what A'Sharad knew of his past, he did believe the Chosen One to be capable. He still hoped that Anakin would choose to share with the Order what he had shared with him. The horrors wrought of their shared homeworld. A distant thought and memory, regardless.

"We, however, do have need of your fighters for an escort mission, and it is urgent."

"Escort, Master?"

"Relaying the coordinates now, Master Hett. Your wings are nearest to unexpected VIP cargo. They've also dropped into a bad spot. That sector is crawling with Separatists."

"Copy, Master."

"Good. Bring them in all the way, Hett. We'll discuss further matters from there. Tiin out." Hett nodded to himself. He didn't need anymore details.

"Lock in Teenine." The droid chirped back another affirmative.

"Huh, looks like a shuttle of some kind? Bad timing indeed." Hett loosed another breath and fell into mission mode.

"All wings on me! Form up on left and right. We've got a priority vessel in the midst of it. Destination will be planet-side."

"Copy all, General." The secondary lead replied as Hett bounded off, his fighters in tow. Behind him the lumbering and looming vision of droid warships peppered the acclamator he had arrived in. Those within assuredly dying.

Of course.

* * *

( **Previously** )

The stink of this place was a concentrated mixture of fumes he was familiar with, metal, ash, smoking fires. As well as some chemical concoction even the witch's mind gave little insight toward. He glanced upwards, daylight filtering across the eyes he bore, and the warmth of the distant star gracing his face. In his vision the constant fiery mess he needn't concern himself with anymore. Dancing lights dotting the skies, and blistering explosions audibly shaking the foundations of metal.

" _This place seems pretty secure. Though, we could run the possibility of undesirables wandering here._ " The witch mentioned having once more taken the backseat of their shared mind.

" _It looks like an old factory. Some of the neighboring buildings look like they were active before the droids arrived._ "

"Will that be of major concern?"

" _Depends. I mean, the Works are known for being desolate of normal foot traffic. Least that's what I heard. Mostly droids work in the factories and plants still active. Their forepersons could be organic though. They come across some Jedi locked up in an abandoned building questions will be asked._ " She snorted aggressively.

" _Unless they're an 'unsavory' type. Should be a fun time I suppose._ " Sauron gathered her meaning but made no mention upon it. He tilted downward. Noting the decrepit walkway he stood upon which led between two abandoned buildings. They were both block-like, square shaped and hardly resembled the spires common in the districts he had been confined to for some days. Dust inhabited the interior to a torturous degree, and rungs of chains, conveyor belts, shaded windows coated in grime or dust lined the outer rooms.

The interior of which contained hallways seeming untouched in decades. Infested with all manner of bottom dwelling creatures. Some of which he hadn't yet a name for, and neither did the witch. A subject to study later. The rooms were filled with paper documents, seeming uncommon among these 'space-faring' folk, and some datapads were littered about as well. To whatever they had been making here, Sauron knew not, and neither was it of great importance. It served him not, save for as a prison, and testing ground.

"This place shall serve us until better accommodation can be acquired." He noted aloud and turned. The doorway stood agape, having been broken long ago and never fixed. Within, he passed the rooms coated with the miasma of particulates. The Dark Lord peered about the darkness that was foreboding as it was consuming with ease as he carried on.

" _Sure. Though I would think if Sidious finds out what you've done he'd be a little...stressed? Yeah, stressed._ "

"It is of no concern to me."

" _No, and not to me either. Though..._ " She trailed off as he swept around a corner.

"Though what witch?"

" _If you want to use him for his resources, and what he can offer to make your life, and therefore mine, easier perhaps you shouldn't upset him? I really could care less. Just throwing that out there._ "

"Your worries are noted. However, I am aware that my actions would indeed jeopardize this Sith Lord's apparent web of weaved activities." Sauron assured.

"It shall not come to pass that he is made aware."

" _What makes you so sure?_ " Vica asked as Sauron came before a doorway that was halfway hung open. Slanted in diagonal a fashion and showing signs of disturbance about its layers of dust. Created by his own actions.

"Soft and swift as shadows must we be, witch. A task to which I am adept at."

" _As you say. I'll take that bet though._ " It took just a moment for the Dark Lord to gather her meaning, but again he said nothing as he entered the room.

Using the Force through the witch he lazily twisted his hand right to left without turning and the doorway screeched as metal bore against metal. The door closing fully as it had been upon their initial arrival. They were entombed in darkness save for the soft breaths of two bodies. Sauron raised his right hand, as he walked in an arch, and beyond him a small lantern taken from the ship they stole was set. Once alight it was pure in its brightness, painfully so even some might say. Its hum echoing new sounds throughout this room. About which there was little of note. An old desk covered in grime, walls of metal as were the floors, the ceiling, everything.

Ahead of him, as he finished his arching stride sat upon the floor the Jedi woman from before. Her head was slumped over uncomfortably so towards her chest. Beneath her, her legs were stretched outwards, her left curved out some. Her hands were tied behind her back in binds he had made from metal pieces found about this building. Using the witch's power he had twisted it and turned it into crude a chain, but effective he so believed.

The Dark Lord took but a moment to appraise this woman's attire. Strange as it was it was also familiar. Seeming more fabric and of simple design than some of those he had seen since his arrival to this place. A brown breastplate of some manner that swept out over across her breasts and carried over her right shoulder protectively. Her arms were hugged by long gloves that were strapped in multiple rungs past her elbows. While her body was covered by a long tunic that fell past her waist which was pulled in by a strap and led to white sloth that matched her tunic which fell down just slightly across her legs. Simple white leggings were shown and her boots were in the same color, and of the same material as her breastplate and armbands. Topped by her black hair, short as it was, pulled into four noticeable simple braids. She was fair, though not the fairest among the uncounted race of men he had seen. It made him wonder, if even for just a moment, where this one hailed from. Though assuredly he would know it not. As assuredly, however, it mattered little as he bent down and knelt just ahead of her slumbering form.

" _So, what are we-_ "

"Simple beginnings, witch. Silence if you may." Sauron perceived a sigh, but she did as asked. A rarity he was sure, but appreciated as he placed cold hand atop this woman's brow and sent a pulse through himself into her.

"Huh?" She gasped in a breath as her head snapped back and crashed against metal. Immediately she winced. Likely from pain, but perhaps in no small part due to the light crashing to her face. She coughed thereafter as Sauron watched with emotionless a face.

"Wha...where am I?" Her voice, groggy and low asked.

"Tis' a dark room." Was his simple response and he watched her tense. He felt a sensation. Much as he had back upon Middle-Earth when Sidious had sought to probe his mind. Sauron did not so aggressively cast it back, but he did push it aside with ease. She would gain nothing from such tactics.

She forced one eye open and glared at him. The second soon followed but both were squinted slits in the glaring brightness.

"I thought you had been a bad dream. Guess I was wrong." She seemed to try and sound calm and collected. It may have worked were it not for a slight tremor in her voice and shake of her darkened lips.

"You deceive yourself, Knight. I know your fear is manifest." Sauron intoned back.

"Deceive yourself if you must, but I am not so easily fooled." Her glare remained fixed onto him, and Sauron perceived her nature within this Force. Waves of emotion, as best as he had come to discern for himself, ebbed in pulsations from her. They carried the scent of anger, fear, frustration and anxiety about them. He knew from the witch's mind these were emotions prohibited and undesirable among these Jedi Knights. She was trying to control herself, and follow her edicts.

"Such a strange thing. To take emotions, and feelings as commonly felt among all immortal and mortal and to set them aside. To release them into an unknown void. Where then are such thoughts and desires cast?"

"What...what are you talking about?" Sauron made bare his hand.

"You feel now great fear-"

"I am not afraid of you!" She cut him off.

"Let me out of these..." She huffed as she pulled on her makeshift binds that dug into her flesh.

"These cuffs and I'll do wha...what I should have done before!" Sauron exhaled long a breath by way of his nose.

"Truly? I think not." Sauron rose to a stand.

"You hadn't the ability to bring to bare any worthy contest of strength. It is a hopeless imagination, a dream or thought that plagues your mind." He turned away and circled about until he was further away from her. His being eclipsed the light and he was a shadow made manifest in her eyes as he loomed beyond. A form and but a voice now.

"What do you want? Who even are you?!" She demanded as what seemed a cold chill caused her to waver in her gasping demands.

"You will come to know me in time. However, I must satiate my hunger to know. To see and understand just what you are. Your abilities, your faculties. You beings are strange to me. You are...anomalies would be one of your words for it. Gifted with a power beyond the simple 'magics' of mortal men, and of equal measure to that of the eldar."

"What?" Sauron ignored her.

"Your agility and skill is beyond reproach. Even the skills of the mightiest man upon Middle-Earth and Beleriand before are insignificant to the weakest among your rank and file." Sauron again raised his hand in almost coaxing a manner towards her.

"Through a thought you may destroy a man's body, and through your powers you can break their minds. Yet, you contain yourselves in these codes and edicts. You wear them as if they were shields. In a way I applaud you." Sauron continued, dropping his hand. The woman eyeing him with an expression that was twisted in disgust as well as confusion.

"The bedlam bread of your inner desires tempered by adherence to commandments set down in times forgotten of you. Though this is not always so. Some among your rank break and they become consumed in their hunger for more power. This much is made simply bare to me."

"Are you one of those crazy Jenna Zan Arbor types?" The woman asked and Sauron gave a perplexed tilt of his head.

" _Before you sift about my head, no I don't know who that is._ "

"Interesting." Sauron noted aloud.

"What is?" The Jedi asked. Sauron waved the captured woman off, so she responded with a sneer. It still did little to mask her fear.

"In time I will take from you many things. Your blood, your essence, and your very being will in time be swallowed whole into the Void. Yet, until such a time I shall make you a thing by which I break and remold. I shall see what works, and what does not by a whim. This is my one favor I gift to you. Knowledge of what awaits." Her expression softened and her breathing became more labored. Her eyes fought to keep their gaze on him, and Sauron felt this Force echo with futile grasps at release and aid. It would never come of course. He saw to that with his own power.

"What is...what would be the point?" She was trembling now, he saw such. Indeed she had already answered one question. She, like that one before...Skywalker, their fear could nullify their control and outward demeanor. Just as it had every mortal he had come across before. Skywalker had been no outlier, and neither was she. Perhaps one may exist, but not this day. It was no 'Force' that made them fearless, but a lack of proper exertion upon them.

"What are you after? What do you want?!" She demanded. Sauron felt there a tinge of anger spike. As it did he noticed her face flash in the custom signs of anger, wrath borne of fear. It gave her presence in this Force a surge of power. The darker more primal aspects of men seemed to add strength to their being. Such as...what had they called it? Ah yes,'adrenaline.' It did for those without such power as the Force seemed to do for those with access to it.

"Many things you are not privy to." Simple and cold was his response. Unfeeling and unperturbed by her outbursts.

"Now is not the time for such meaningless questions. Now is the time of simplicity." Sauron raised his right hand. His forefinger and middle swept with a simple jut from left to right before him and a horrifying crack echoed out. The woman howled in the instant thereafter before her breaths became harsh and quickened as they were labored.

"Kriff!" She screamed out of pure pain. She slung her head back, and her eyes seemed to have momentarily bulged before she brought herself under control. She glared at Sauron before glancing downward to see her right leg. Unnaturally shaped now and it made her stomach turn. Not only from the pain but by the sight of her leggings jutting ouward just as her flesh assuredly was. A bone having been so cleanly snapped that it made her shake.

" _Nice!_ " The witch laughed.

"Torture will..." The Jedi gasped for breath.

"Get you nothing!"

"Tis' not the torture that matters." Sauron repeated his finger movement and the Jedi again gasped. A groan elicited up from out of her throat as her head flew back painfully once more. Before she looked down again and saw...well...something she couldn't explain.

"H...how?" Her leg was back as it was, and she dared to flex her muscles, her toes, and felt no pain. She surely did remember it though, and her labored breaths remained as a reminder. She turned to this man cast as a shadow, and she felt a tremble once more pass into her. All memories of what Master Drallig had taught fighting desperately to keep her strong as this...thing looked down at her.

" _Such healing...I've heard about some Jedi healers without that level of control._ "

"It is not by the Force alone such is accomplished, witch." She could only laugh in her internal amazement.

"Who are you..." This Jedi, Serra, seemed to be unable to finish asking her question. Her eyes widening as the reality of it all seemed to horrifically sink in.

"You will resist for a time, I portend." Sauron intoned as he remained looming.

"Though your resistance is of little consequence. Your threshold will be what is most important. On this day at the least." Her face remained fixed in horror before slowly but surely it twisted and turned defiant. Eyes wide became glowering. Lips parted fearfully, creased and morphed to show only bared teeth as a caged animal would.

"Kriff yourself!" Sauron loosed a single exhale before once more raising his hand to commit what he imagined would be one of many horrors. To begin this hour and carry on for many thereafter. After which he would find more things in need of doing. More work to commit to, more things to break and to see what was inside. To see how they worked.

More screams echoed out from the room and bounced through the desolate dark hallways. Not to pass beyond the decrepit lonely buildings and the deafness of empty nothingness that surrounded it about the Works of Coruscant.

* * *

 **L's Note:** As per normal guys there are likely some grammatical errors and flubs/the dreaded run on sentences. Lord Kun ran over it and did what he could but, as usual, I also have to go over it, but will do so perhaps later tonight as I upload this or in the next few days. Due to perpetual tiredness on my end. So, if you note any errors feel free to point them out and I will add them to my changelog. Otherwise please ignore and move on. :)

Alright one note this time:

 **Huan of Valinor** : Lord Kun appreciates your input and reviews as always! However, we would never choose to use grammarly. It has some shady business to it and breahces galore. Just don't want anything he writes or I (L) add to be viwed by some faceless weirdos out there before we even submit any materials. Thanks for the idea though. :)

Keep on with the reviews, they're always inspiring. Till the next!

 **-L**

 ** ** **Edit Note:****** Edited/Updated 10/7/2019


	8. Into the Fire

**Chapter 8**

 **Into the Fire**

The trip aboard the _Actuary_ had been most uneventful, but peaceful. Even if confusing and strange, but such was perpetual a sensation for those unused to such manner of transport. The group, this company of eight had found themselves relaxed even if a bit confined and bored. The hobbits had taken to mingling with either Gimli or Gandalf. These old members of the Fellowship finding much to talk about concerning their last great adventure. That, and the two had managed to pillage the stockpiles of food. Some of the food they didn't have names for, and the meat was colored odd. Purple, green, orange, and the processed foods for easy storage left them confused. Yet, the pantry was soon enough no longer full to the brim.

The twins Elladan and Elrohir found themselves usually absorbed in one another. Speaking on matters concerning Estel, or their sister. As well, the thought of many of their kin abandoning Middle-Earth for the Grey Havens and diminishing into the West. An unspoken sadness was to be found in them. The old continent was both old and new. Old for the elves had been there for thousands of years and had affected much upon it, and new in that it would change and morph under the manner and control of Men when all elves had eventually faded away. To them there was still some to be discovered and wonders to be found upon Middle-Earth, even the far southern uncharted continent. Yet, they could not deny, as they sat and discussed it within this 'ship' of metal, being within the White City and nearer to the ocean had made its call all but deafening.

The Lady Galadriel mostly kept to herself. Tending to remain within the cabin given her for this journey. Though when she ventured out she would converse with any and all who would seek to join her company, or be joined by it in kind. Gandalf and her would dive into deepening conversations on the future of Middle-Earth and matters not privy to the others. While her grandsons would speak on matters concerning the elves of Lorien. After all, the two had never seen the far western shore. They knew their mother dwelt there in peace, and both were excited to see her once again. The twins sought to know more of what awaited them from their grandmother. Save for Gandalf, the only one to have seen Aman, mighty Valinor.

Tauriel felt as the outlier. She spent her hours looking outwards from the window panes. The swirling blue that surrounded them calming her even as an encroaching anxiety filled her. Thoughts and memories constantly nipping at her. Wondering why she had said yes to this little adventure. Both the King and Legolas had asked it of her. Was that not reason enough to go? Surely it was, but perhaps she had become wearied with the world. She had been so for many a year now. Yet, like many of her silvan kin she did not so easily hear the call of the sea. Even within the White City she had heard but a whisper beckoning her to go to a place she knew not. Hardly any within the Greenwood had made the journey. So, perhaps this was a chance to see something else? To experience life anew without the need of the western shores to give her peace or purpose? She didn't know, but she did know enough to realize she was chasing something.

Gandalf had watched them all meander about. He did find the constant hum of this metal contraption uncomfortable at first. However, as the day turned to two, he had come to find it almost calming. As listening to the crackle of flames from an evening fire. The company made it more tolerable too. Though the wizard had found the silence of the men who traveled along with them most unusual. The wizard did recall the Delegate Koll speaking of their 'quiet,' but he had expected something of them. Beyond these soldiers garbed in white armor simply tilting their heads their way.

The first day Gandalf had offered one fair tidings, a greeting, but the soldier had simply bowed his head and moved on towards the 'cockpit.' The place where men sat in chairs before a thing of glittering glass and undulating levers smaller then their hands lay. These men acted as their 'captains.' Steering this metal contraption toward their destination. Gandalf perceived he'd have to be more clever than a simple greeting.

So, come the rise...so he believed, of the second day, the wizard had stood in the hallway that led from their assorted rooms. Come the soldier who spent his time walking back and forth seemingly without rest, Gandalf was sure to 'stagger.' The old figure lost his footing and in an instant he fell to his right, losing hold of his relatively new staff. The soldier rushed forward and caught Gandalf who loosed a mighty sigh.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man asked. His voice sounding odd and warped from behind his faceless helm.

"Ah, yes my lad. I seemed to have lost my footing. Mind helping this old man to that table over there?"

"Of course, sir." The soldier 'helped' Gandalf toward a table sat besides a circular outcrop of metal that was lined in windows to view the outside. Quite luxurious, even to Gandalf who knew little of these peoples sense of opulence.

"My thanks, my lad." Gandalf sighed getting into his seat.

"Mind getting this old man his staff?"

"Not at all, sir." The soldier bowed and raced back, grabbing Gandalf's staff and running it over to him without a huff or further prompt.

"Here you are, sir." Gandalf smiled, taking his staff and promptly leaning it beside him.

"You have my thanks again. I don't believe I've caught your name though? Or, the names of your companions." The soldier seemed irritated. Even though Gandalf couldn't see his face he saw the stance taken. He shuffled about and looked off toward the hall leading to the cockpit.

"Ah, well I don't think I'd have a name common for you or your people, sir."

"That needn't be a reason to keep it secret. Come, what is your name?"

"Uh..." Again the soldier was hesitant, making glance left again before carrying on.

"CT-122345-Esk." Gandalf was silent. Face turned to confusion, and brow cocked. The soldier in kind brought his hand to the back of his armored neck and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, like I said, probably unusual."

"Certainly such a name is difficult for your friends to remember?"

"Not really, sir. We clones are all born with designations like that. Most of the boys I've met have been the older generations and they are masters at memorizing designation names. Some of us get easier to digest nicknames, but we usually gotta earn it." Gandalf reclined some. He recalled Aragorn mentioning his conversation with Obi-Wan about these 'clones.' He had heard rumblings about them during their activity upon Middle-Earth. Still, he found such a thing nearly impossible. To take the creations of Eru. The Second among the children. Each of them in their own way different than the other. Even among twins and triplets. Or the many other wonders he had seen among the First and Second born. How could, by means unknown to him, anyone take a person's being and make them over and over again as one would a sword or spear?

"Sir?" The clone shook Gandalf from his silent rumination.

"Hmm." Gandalf hummed.

"I beg your pardon. I seemed to have become lost in my own thoughts. Many customs, ideas and...realities of your people are unknown to me."

"Can't say I'm surprised. I've been on the capitol when the political types bring some techno-lacking natives in. Uh, no offense." Gandalf chuckled.

"None is to be taken...soldier. Bah!" Gandalf scoffed.

"Come now lad, you must have a name! A number hardly allows you to be yourself!"

"Well...sometimes I let my pod-mates call me 'Esk.' They all think it's generic, but I always thought it was easy enough to remember. To use, ya'know? I mean I've always liked it."

"See? That I think is far more suitable, Esk." Gandalf smiled and the soldier chuckled from behind his mask.

"Thank you, sir."

"Not at all." Gandalf waved him off. Promptly he motioned to the seat opposite himself and the soldier looked to it.

"Uh...I don't know if I ca-"

"Bah, don't be foolish!" Gandalf cut the soldier off. He again pointed to the chair.

"I should like to speak with someone who is more adequately versed in the ways of this 'Republic.' I've grown restless in the silence of you men as you lot walk to and fro, hour by hour. Spare an old man your company. If even for a short time!" The soldier again chuckled, but it was clearly in discomfort.

"Well I mean...I'd be happy to, sir bu-"

"Please, Gandalf." The wizard offered.

"Uh sure, Gandalf sir. I'd like to speak with you, but you see we're...uh...we're supposed to be quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Unobtrusive, you know? We troopers aren't supposed to get ourselves mixed up with the political types." Gandalf hummed and thought on it for a moment.

"I suppose I can see the reasoning there. However, I do wonder..." He allowed a momentary pause.

"Are you silent because it's normal to be so silent? Or, are you silent because of a certain politician's order? One who may have special inclination to have this delegation go over smoothly? One whom owns this metal beast we now reside within?" Gandalf knew he was making the soldier uncomfortable. Especially as the soldier checked over shoulder once more.

"It wasn't so much an 'order' as it was a sternly placed suggestion." Gandalf chuckled and shook his head.

"If that is what we must call an order then so be it. Though, I would think the politicians on this 'Coruscant' would be quite saddened to hear that their delegate arrived in foul a mood."

"Why foul?"

"Well, when he asked one of his fine young guards for a simple conversation he was denied! Seeing as you are not busy, as far as I can see, I would have loved to talk with another from 'beyond the stars.' Alas, because of a 'sternly placed suggestion,' I was denied this." Gandalf chuckled knowingly with a twinkle in his eye. The soldier cocked his unseen head before himself humming.

"Well...I guess I can't argue with that logic, sir. Uh, Gandalf I mean...sir." The soldier scoffed at himself, which only elicited further laughter from the wizard.

"Good! Then it is settled. Sit with me, Esk my lad. Allow an old man to prod you for information. Nothing too fanciful or strange."

"Not too strange huh? Guess I can handle that." Esk laughed and finally joined the old man at the table.

"Very good. Do me a kindness and let me see you without that thing you call a helmet on your head." The man seemed taken by hesitation once more, but only for a moment. He quickly removed his helm and revealed a man of dark complexion. Dark eyes and shortly cut darkened hair atop his head. He bore a defined jawline, as well as a small scar above his right eyebrow. Truly, he was of Men. Imagining this same man copied over and over again made Gandalf shake his head. Still a thought nearly unimaginable to him.

"There we are. Much more personable this way I should think."

"Yeah, a bit more freeing. Though I should apologize for this mug." The man patted his own cheek and elicited a shared laugh between the two.

"Oh, I've seen far worse."

"I'm sure. I was on world when we had to fight those nasty creatures native to your world. What do you call em?' Orcs?"

"Yes. Foul, and nasty creatures indeed. It is a long and complicated tale as to their nature. Perhaps in time, I can tell you it."

"Sounds like fun." Esk offered with a smile.

"Good. Now, let me ask you about this Republic you serve..." Gandalf did so, ans his newfound friend did his best to answer his questions. The wizard had managed to catch the trooper while on his patrol shift. His comrades were either busying themselves at their sparse posts or asleep. Allowing him freedom enough to get away with a conversation. Gandalf had also been lucky enough to find himself free of any distractions from is own companions.

Many a question did he come to ask, and Esk answered them as best he could. Gandalf knew to take these answers as a single view from a one man. Though what he had learned had been valuable. He knew a little of what to expect of Coruscant. He knew what the name of their leader was, this 'Palpatine.' he came to understand a little more about this 'Clone War,' as he did how politics were played in this Republic. It made him all the more curious to see it more clearly and fully. As it also prepared him to be more aware of his surroundings.

By the time Esk was called away to end his shift, the trooper could hardly believe they had been chatting for two and a half hours of standard time. Regardless, Gandalf had thanked the man for his time, and was sure to remember him and his directness. It would only be, in fact another hour before their arrival to Coruscant. As Gandalf, and in fact his whole company, was soon to discover.

( **Later…** )

The rest of the hour leading on from Gandalf's conversation with Esk, the 'yacht,' remained quiet. The comings and goings of the crew and its passengers being on the side of mundane. Though it was quickly apparent that some were growing restless. As the moments neared their supposed arrival time, the rest of the party had been summoned to the forward 'observation deck' this ship sported. A rounded sort of room, lead into by a small staircase from the center of the lower floor. This room itself had another staircase that led directly down into the captain's nest...or the cockpit. Whichever word one may choose to use. Esk, along with the troop compliment Commander had shoveled everyone into this room. Apparently it was left as a note for them by Delegate Koll. To 'show off' Coruscant from orbit before reentry into the atmosphere.

"Okay, so best I can tell," Pippin began as he stood beside Merry.

"The whole of Middle-Earth and the seas are on a..."

"A sphere, Peregrin Took." Gandalf added from behind the hobbit pair.

"Yes, a sphere. So, how long has that been?"

"I'd imagine since Arda came into being?" Merry presumed.

"Well..." Gandalf sighed.

"It is not so easy a thing to answer."

"Oh? So, you knew about the shape, Gandalf?" Merry asked turning to look at the wizard over his shoulder.

"Again, not so easy a thing to answer. The world had once been different. Made as it was to be by powers beyond. It was then forever changed."

"Changed by what?"

"That would be, whom, Master Meriadoc." Elladan offered from where he and his brother stood. The two elf lords finding themselves nearer to one of the walls. Elladan leaned himself to the wall, very 'un-lordly' like. Whereas Elrohir stood, hands clasped together before himself and bore the vision of serenity.

"The change occurred in the Second Age. The Men of Númenor sought to take Valinor for themselves. Their King, corrupted by Sauron himself, wished to live the eternal life of we elves, and so set his armies upon Aman." The two hobbits turned and listened on in fascination. The Lady Galadriel remained seated on a nearby cushioned seat and looked on. She did indeed seem to be paying attention. Though it carried the look of someone watching to ensure for accuracy. Gimli paid no mind, his hand placed upon his axe as he watched the swirling blue beyond their viewport. Tauriel listened in though. Her face showed some signs of confusion. Perhaps not all among the silvan knew the tale? Gandalf found such a notion curious though not impossible.

"What happened after that?" Pippin asked.

"The landings? Well, it is known that the Powers in the West sought the guidance of Ilúvatar. In so doing, Eru made low the armies of Men set upon Aman, and cracked the world. Sinking Númenor beneath the ocean waves, and setting the world into its current state. So the tale is told." The elf Lord added flippantly at the end.

"Gandalf?" Pippin turned to the wizard. Gandalf for his part held a distant look to his eyes, before he gave a nod.

"Indeed that is the tale."

"How unfortunate it was, that the Men of Númenor were to fall into the snare of Sauron." Elrohir offered plainly.

"It was by the corruption of Sauron's master that Men came to fear death, grandchild." Those attentive turned to the Lady Galadriel. She bore a knowing look and tone to her voice, as ever.

"The second Dark Lord had merely learned from his master before him. Fear and greed make for common ally within their hearts, and it plagues their minds. They fear death, and thus they lust for immortality. They fear an empty stomach, and crave greater wealth. They fear another from among their race whose baring and look is different than that of their own. So, they desire to dominate them, and destroy them if need be. All these things can be traced to a single source."

"The Black Foe of the World." Everyone again turned as they heard Tauriel intone. Though she did not meet their combined gazes. Clearly she did know of the old tales, Gandalf could guess. She was close friends with Legolas after all.

"Now that's some interesting history you've got there." Esk spoke up from beside Gandalf.

"Trooper."

"Eh, sorry, sir." His Commander was quick to reprimand him for speaking. Gandalf cast his Commander a narrowed gaze, but chose not to say anything for now.

"When do we revert, Captain?!"

"Twenty seconds, give or take, sir!"

"Good." The Commander called down the stairway leading to the cockpit. There seated were two of his men.

"In mere seconds, we will be met by the capitol world of the Republic, Coruscant. Forewarning, it will seem especially strange. I have been made aware your world does not sport any scenery such as Coruscant." The Commander went on, having turned to them.

"Ten seconds!"

"Needn't any of you worry. I am sure you will be given the full Coruscant welcome soon enough."

"Reversion in three, two, on-" The ship gave a horrid lurch and everyone gathered, save for the elves were thrown about. Gandalf managed to catch himself upon his staff while Merry and Pippin were thrown against one another and Gimli stumbled.

"Captain?!"

"Commander!" Was the man's reply.

"What?!"

"Up! Up!" The ship was yanked right and again everyone was tossed, but the Commander, and indeed everyone else looked upwards. All of them, not a one was left with speech. Their eyes all widened, and their breaths caught in their throats as lights filtered and sung before their faces.

"By the Valar…what is this?" Elrohir gasped.

"Captain, where did you drop us?!"

"Kriff! Hold on!" The trooper howled as some strange sound began blaring in all their ears at once.

"Gandalf?!" Pippin called, and the wizard could do nothing to answer his hobbit friend. Beyond them was a sight unimaginable to any native to Arda. Perhaps even to the troopers.

Great fires filled the darkness that abounded seemingly for eternity. Great heaps of metal loomed about, and fire of many colors erupted from their sides. Those that flew sung out with percussion that rumbled their beast of metal. As scatterings of metal and smoke flew about the space between these lumbering giants. These things that clear as day assailed one another with thunderous power and wrath.

"Captain, report!"

"It's Coruscant, sir! I swear it is!"

"How can that be-" The ship was rocked harshly and the Commander was tossed several feet. A loud crack sounding out as his armor thrashed against the metal wall. The 'ship' they found themselves twisted towards their right and out of the way of many flying things of metal. Gandalf, Gimli, Merry and Pippin had seen them before, but they fluttered as memories nearly beyond reach before their minds. These things passed over them leaving a strange sound that repeated as they did. Like a howl of some kind that seemed hollow and devoid of any life. Some among them remembering their names to be-

"Vultures! we're swimming in vultures!"

"Commander!" Esk called running to his leader's side.

"Hold on." Elladan called and ran to their side. The elf lord, and the trooper pulled the man to a stand. He loosed a groggy grumble that filtered through his helmet as he shook himself of his dizziness.

"Wha..."

"Commander, Seps!'"

"Huh?"

"Droids, sir! We're surrounded by droids!" The Commander snapped up as though remembering in a flash of instinct. Beyond them a thing of pointed metal that seemed to blot the light of what looked to be the sun beyond loosed a torrent of blue flame. The sound of which seemed to barely register for splashes of seconds from their many cold sleek maws. Gandalf watched these lights, these fires of blue scream and stream through the darkness before they slammed as catapult volleys into the side of another giant of lumbering steel. This one held a strange design, fins on either side of it and ovular a shape. It loosed jets of fire from where the blue lights landed, as it returned crimson volleys of flame and destruction that sung into the belly of the arrow-headed beast.

Yet, greater still before them was the vastness of it all. Beyond them for league upon league, even as this ship they found themselves within twisted and jolted, lay dozens, hundreds even of these massive beasts. Some were torn asunder. Things of flame that one need not know what they are to realize they were 'dying.' They burned and exploded with the ferocity of Orodruin. They 'fell' through the darkness of the empty void and were assailed by more flames of the opposing colors and lights, and by beasts of similar look and manner to the one that felled them.

"Get me comms!"

"Working on it, sir!" The Captain howled.

"We're jammed to the Corellian-hells up here." They could hear the second 'pilot' announce with breathless nature.

"You folks best get strapped in!" Esk suddenly ordered pointing to the luxury seats spread about. Some of them did indeed have straps upon them of some fastening purpose and reason.

"What's happening here?"

"I uh...I don't know." Esk shakily, but honestly answered Tauriel. Her face was the image of horror. Eyes widely sprawled open soaking in the sights of metal carnage laid bare before them all. She had become motionless, and one may have found her unblinking look to be hazardous to her health. Though she was not entirely alone. The twins showed similar ghostly reverence and despair at the terror set before them. Not a thing of fear did they feel, but a settling in morbidity. As the Lady Galadriel glowered at what she saw. As if she had expected this? That couldn't be though...could it?

"I've never seen anything like it! It looks like the stars are trying to kill one another!" Gimli offered as his own observation and analogy.

"Is this what...is this what your war looks like?" Merry quietly asked of the trooper. The trooper who was now sort of pacing between them. Not seeming to know what to do.

"Huh? War? Yeah, this sure is the war. But, it shouldn't be anywhere near Coruscant!"

"Where are those damn comms?!" The Commander howled over Esk.

"I can't get a line through! It's nothing but chaos!" Without prompt the Captain, unseen as he was, seemed to have done something. A new piercing sound grasped at all their ears and made many among them cringe. It was not merely sound without reason or rhyme or unknown a source. The many voices of crying men babbled about, and it was the loosening of the damned and dead so it seemed. A tortuous floodgate breaking. Allowing for the cries, wails, and hurried demands of thousands to race over mind and matter.

"Starboard decks five through thirteen are burning! Suppression systems are-"

"All batteries fire on coordinates, 1-23-aurek-114! Forward ba-" A horrid explosion followed.

" _Defender_ , you've got three recusants on your tail."

"Adjusting along aft, _Scintillate_ screen covering fire on our ten!"

"Copy all, _Defender_. Covering along your aft."

"My whole wing's gone! Advise on move!"

"All foils to attack position!"

"Bombers strafing the cre-" A mannish scream howled that pierced their ears. Especially the keen of hearing.

" _Guarlara_ , you are to advance your unit forward of the Centax-II relief force. Enemy force inbound, provide cover-" A noise cut that one off.

"This is _Guarlara_ , moving into position!"

"Sector eighteen has been pierced! I count fourteen troop transports coming in planet-side! They're nearing government sector drop points! Bring those ships down!'

"Scatter missile barrage on port!"

"Scrub the deck! Buzzdroids are boring through! Don't let them near the hull!"

"Fire all on aft!" On and on the chaos went. Without delay and without remorse. The dead and dying echoed and screamed through into the void, so it seemed.

"How can anyone listen to this?!" Gimli demanded as he, like the rest of his company, had grown both weary and sickened by the sounds. Screams, cries, pleas for help and aid of some sort. Mingled with the deathly howls of faceless men lost into the void beyond them.

"Broadcast emergency credentials on all channels!"

"Sir, the droid units will pick up our signal! They're not on our tail. We do that, we've screamed to everyone we're a Republic unit!"

"We need support, Captain. Do as I've ordered and make the damn broadcast!"

"Yes sir, right away." The reply seemed scripted. The voice of the Captain was clearly laced with consternation. The rest of the company seemed confused. That was to be expected. Even as Esk shuffled between them. The soldier looking as though wanting to order them to sit, but not fully knowing if he had the ability to. The Commander for his part nursed the top of his helm against his unseen head and awaited word from the pilot.

All eyes foreign to such ventures seemed stuck upward or forwards. Their necks craned and slowly but assuredly becoming stiff by their dazed and abject curiosity.

"If this is indeed how war is waged for these peoples I can only lament for them." Elrohir announced softly.

"A scene of fire, and death unlike any I have seen bef-" The ship rocked and seemed to undulate around them, cutting the Lady Galadriel off. Everyone was shaken and Pippin fell over once more with a thud.

"Bank right!" The ship made a sharp turn in that direction. Zipping past their line of sight 'flew' a dozen beasts of metal, more of these vultures. They scattered red beams of light that exploded in the open darkness across their field of vision thereafter. This as they made a wide arching circle back towards them after having passed.

"Uh...that doesn't look good."

"I agree with ya' laddie." Gimli responded to Merry. Neither one fully understanding what they were seeing. Knowing enough from memory and sight alone that these things meant to cause harm.

"Pilot..."

"They've got us locked, sir! Hold tight!" The pilot announced and the ship made a sharp downward turn. Many among the company gasped and grabbed onto whatever they could as their footing seemed to shift even as their placement to the ground did not. Ahead of them a thing of gray shining metal farther than the entire width of Minas Tirith came into view. Atop it...or below it several gashes of torn metal were visible leaking plumes of smoke and fire that were cast into the darkness.

To this lumbering mass was waylaid by another. This one another of those arrow-headed masses that bore a crimson streak along itself. It unleashed a vast and heavy torrent of blue light that thundered out. Crashing and boring through the already burning mass.

"I don't know what it is I behold! This is..."

"Sheer madness." Gandalf finished for Tauriel. The ship they inhabited swerved along its left and again those vultures streamed past them firing crimson lights of fire as they did. The great beast set afire 'before' them was soon erupted in a spectacular light. Fire echoed out with a corona of flame that was ejected with a spreading bubble of even thicker flame.

"Engine two is losing stability."

"Divert power from shields."

"Copy." Everyone could hear the two pilots leading this ship speak.

"Any response to our broadcast?!"

"We're pinging loud and clear, sir! The only ones to take notice so far are the damn dr-"

"Unidentified ship transmitting on Republic frequencies, this is the Captain Raness of the ship _Chrysanthemum_! Broadcast your security credentials immediately! You've entered into a combat zone!"

"Obviously." Gandalf, now planted against one of the cold walls of this 'ship,' heard the Commander snort. The unknown voice, resonating with a strange layer to them announced from the cockpit loud enough for all to hear.

"Emergency broadcast of security ident' inbound, Captain sir! This is the _Actuary_ , we're on a diplomatic shuttling mission of VIP diplomatic cargo! In need of escort ASAP!" Silence passed. Unknown to those among them as to why, the moment proved tense and heavy until the voice of this Raness returned.

"Security codes ch..." A sound of rumbling and another of unknown description past over the voice. Cutting it out before it returned clearly.

"...out. Why are you entering into a war zone with VIPs?!"

"This thing doesn't have a long range transceiver, sir! We were..." The pilot was clearly annoyed. Especially as he ducked the ship down as one of those vultures darted nearly right at him. Chasing him were three unknown machine beasts loosening green barrage of fire that erupted the vulture in a cascading torrent of flame just as it passed along their right. Those nearest the windows diving away, but experiencing no pain or burn.

"Apologies, Captain! We're surrounded by vultures out here! I can debrief when I'm not piloting for my life in a yacht, sir!"

"Understood." Raness responded.

"General Tiin is in command of all naval operations. We are relaying your coordinates and tracking data now."

"Our thanks, sir. However, we are in need of fighter escort now!"

"Understood. Based on your trajectory we are along your aft. I will reroute two wings of-" Again the man was cut off and a sound of howling, of men screaming barraged all their ears. Gandalf could see everyone among their company cringe at the sounds. He, however, turned along the aft of this vessel, and saw another of these…massive 'ships.' This one sleeker than those bearing the red color mark. However, smaller and plain in look. It too bore a pointed tip shape, but this one, the one Gandalf could easily enough guess to be the one this Raness inhabited was another image of pure lunacy.

A tower seemed to extend from the base of this mammoth mass of metal. At least, Gandalf could see it once had. The tip of it was 'floating' off and away from its main body. Three cylindrical 'ships' were hammering it on either side, with a fourth of a strange crescent shape, baring a massive sphere in its center also loosed torrents of fire upon it.

"We're surrounded by fire and death."

"An unexpected welcoming committee indeed." Gimli replied to Elrohir, but Gandalf found no sense of sarcasm of callousness in the dwarf.

"Kriff!" The pilot screamed a word most among them could easily understand as some curse.

"Stow it!" The Commander called down to him having moved himself to the top of the small staircase leading to the cockpit. He held onto the two low walls with either arm outstretched to keep himself steady. Good he did too. As their ship again rattled and the lights around them dimmed in pulsating fashion before coming back fully.

"Keep on course! Get us as near to Coruscant as you can!"

"Aye sir, I am, sir! However, I've got nothing but droid binary on our tail!"

"Wha..." The Commander shot around and the rear window, higher up and likely meant for stargazing, was blotted in the distance by a stream of those metal scavengers. All of them twisting in on them. Even as they danced in this blackened void with their white shaded enemy.

"Oh Force…" The Commander aptly intoned.

"This thing have any weapons?"

"Forward turret, sir!"

"Good we can-"

"Inoperable! This is the Delegate's ship! That man doesn't have operable weapons!" The pilot's self control was waning by the moment.

"Gandalf?" He turned as Pippin ran up to him.

"What does that mean?" The wizard truly couldn't find the words to say. What could he say?! Nothing here in this moment really made much sense to him. He had seen some idea of what warfare was like for his Jedi friends some weeks back. He hadn't, however, ever imagined such a sight as this. He hadn't yet the words to describe it in full. Only ideas, inclinations. Now, these vultures were looming, hunting them and with a terrible speed and ferocity.

"Mithrandir." The Lady caught his attention. He turned to her, with his face twisted. Betraying his sense of confusion and stress as he did.

"Perhaps-" She lurched forward, but as expected of elves she caught herself. However, around them the blackness was once more alight with smoke and crimson colored fires that thrashed around them. Shaking and shuttering their metallic beast.

"Shields holding at sixty! We won't hold out forever, sir." The other pilot added, cutting in.

"What are we to do?! Stand here and let these things kill us?!" Gimli throatily demanded hoisting his axe, as though it would aid any among them in this moment.

"Mithrandir!" Her voice heightened. Bearing but a sliver of her power before the company. It brought Gandalf's attention fully onto her as he perceived it.

"Perhaps even these things must see! Even they may find light all too blinding when assaulted by it." Gandalf appraised her for a moment. Until it finally hit him. He snapped back to those things raining droplets of death around them and snatched up his staff.

"Fifty-seven percent!" Gandalf ignored them and moved back. The company all looking to him expectantly. Esk having found himself also watching the wizard.

"I shall chance it." Gandalf declared. He planted his feet to metal ground below and loosed a breath. Closing his eyes only to reopen them with intent sparkling therein.

"Beasts of metal, I cast you away! Waylay us no more!" The wizard slammed down his staff and burning within its tip at its heart a piercing white light formed. A hum filled the air and something akin to a whispered song swept over them all. So low even an elf would be troubled to hear it. The Commander twisted and saw it too. The light borne there upon Gandalf's staff burst alight and blinded the room in a piercing glow. However, it ejected itself from the ship and sliced as a knife through the void of space and with a terrible luminescence it slammed full force against the reddened eyes of the vulture droids. In an instant their optics were fried. Overloaded by a light not even experienced by proximity to a star.

The first vulture hit by this light babbled in chaotic binary before it veered right without proper adjustment. Its body was hewn and torn in two by the second behind it, and the third thereafter. Chunks of metal were thundered into by the fourth and fifth. Each one creating a new maze of shredded metal that made as knives into butter ripping their equally blind machine companions asunder.

"What the kriff…" Esk whispered, lowering arms from covering his visored eyes.

"What's going on back there?!" One of the pilot's demanded, clearly having seen nothing but a glow cascading past their shoulders.

"Whatever it was, knocked a good twenty vultures off our tails. I'll take it!" The other one laughed shakily.

"Now that," Gandalf turned to Pippin who beamed a wide grin.

"That, is why it's good to have the White Wizard on our side." Gandalf couldn't contain an appreciative smile. Not only in dear Pippin's words, but in the fact it had worked. Indeed all among the cabin bore expressions of relief.

"What was that?! You some kind of Jedi or what?" The Commander asked.

"Jedi? No I am no such thing."

"Bu...but then...how did…"

"Callsign _Actuary_ , come in!" Again they were cut off by a new voice blasting out from the cockpit.

"This is General Hett! I've been routed to escort you safely planet-side. We'll be coming up along portside in fifteen!"

"Much obliged, General sir!" Gandalf hadn't the chance to really explain himself or his nature to the Commander. Nor had he found it truly necessary to do so. What mattered was their survival. Though that did not mean Gandalf was ungrateful such a gamble had paid off. He hadn't any inclination to believe it would. This day, however, taking a chance proved the best course of action.

"I should very much like to not be here any longer."

"Indeed. The ground is all the more desirable by the second, brother." Elladan replied to Elrohir.

"Don't worry folks. We should get through. I think." The Commander perhaps added that a bit too loudly. Putting no one at ease.

"Already is this proven a strange venture." Tauriel offered to no one in particular.

"You could say that again, my Lady." Merry piped in. Himself seeming shaky of breath as he neared Pip. The ship that bared them was soon surrounded on either side by many of those multi-winged white ships seen before. The leader of which loomed very close, and allowed those of the company to see a man. His features were not so easily discerned from the dividing glass of both ships. However, that did not matter. This man and his men were the ones who bore the brunt of these machine killers as they loomed ever nearer towards a new great sphere. An entire new world. Such a matter and such an idea should have been all consuming in its idea alone. Though, the battle that seemed to rage as far as the eye could see with a ferocity of the very sun, dampened such thoughts. Numbing those bound to be the first of their world to view such to the rapturous sensations perhaps expected.

Yet, as they neared closer they passed beyond some unexpected boundary. Separating consuming darkness with whitened clouds, and the great mass of metal engaging in war with the endless mass of metal beneath. Coruscant came into view, and truly, though numbed, though shaken by what they had seen, none among them could deny their stupefaction. A vast sea of glinting and glimmering metals. Spires as high as the clouds of a great many number, bulbous shape and size lined the unseen earth. Towers and buildings of all manner and shape extended far and wide with not a tree nor a blade of grass and neither a pool of water visible.

"I can't believe it..." Pippin breathlessly trailed off. His eyes widened as he and Merry loomed upon a window.

"I thought we'd seen it all." Merry added much in the same awe as his friend. They were joined by the rest of the company as all stared in wonder.

"I haven't the words."

"A first, brother. Though I must admit, I haven't either." Elrohir and Elladan respectively spoke.

"Such vastness of metal! Where could they have found so much?!" Gimli seemed the most aghast. Though it was not in ill a manner he was.

"Indeed. Not a sign of green anywhere. It shines in the light, but feels...empty." Tauriel gave her view of it. Perhaps to the dissatisfaction of her enamored dwarf ally.

"A strange new world we find ourselves headed toward." Gandalf remarked beside Galadriel. Allowing himself another heavy sigh. The horror and anxiety of mere moments before sweeping over them. Perhaps not fully digesting in them as they were carried from one unbelievable sight toward the next.

"Indeed, Mithrandir. Its promises are not so welcoming thus far, alas."

"War has reached their doorstep. We were not so different, but weeks ago."

"That is what strikes me." Galadriel went on. Her eyes turning left causing Gandalf to follow. The window they all peered from was suddenly cast in a consuming orange glow.

"Veer off. We've got heavy inbound!"

"Copy, General." Their pilot replied as the winged escort broke off.

Just beyond them, the company watched as one of those red stripped arrow-headed beasts fell from the heavens. It was alight in fire everywhere. Plumes of smoke thick and black churned from within as it raced heavier and faster than they towards the surface. They, none of them, needn't be knowledgeable in this unknown technology and civilization to see the horror this entailed.

A crack of it formed and broke off raining projectiles of trailing smoke and fire that pounded through and into spires and walkways tearing them asunder. The main body slammed directly into a great tower with four prongs atop itself. A cracking of metal and thunder of impact shook them even as they swerved about the skies. It rained a shattering of glass and metal far down below where their eyes could not travel nor perceive. Untold many dying and dead from such a singular act. As a howl of tearing metal and billowing roars exploded therafter. It made them all realize that they had indeed jumped from the frying pan of their own world. Straight into the fires of this world. Fires born of war. An all too familiar word, and all too familiar sensation of sight and sound.

"Open hangar awaits you, _Actuary_. Bay 114-D, Senate building."

"Copy, Ground Control." The pilot sighed in a great terrible relief.

"We're breaking off, _Actuary_. You should have a safe airspace from here in." The General of theirs spoke again.

"Yes sir, General! Our thanks again, sir!"

"Don't mention it, pilot. Keep those VIPs safe."

"Will do, sir!" The wings of metal broke off and turned making back for that haphazard death zone beyond the clouds.

Coruscant awaited.

* * *

"The smell of fuel isn't going to get out of these robes anytime soon." Obi-Wan whined as Anakin followed his Master out from one of many service entrances to the fuel hold of Grievous' ship.

"It was either that, or deal with grapple droids." Anakin added locking the hatch behind them and using the Force to pull fuel from his clothes. Not a perfect solution, but he did dry himself off quite a bit.

"Oh, good idea."

"I tend to have those every now and again."

"Indeed, very rarely, my old friend." Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan followed his example and utilized the Force to strip hs clothing of the fuel they had been wading about before. The smell didn't quite leave, but it was better than having matted robes stuck to your skin.

"Alright, we need to move down this hall. The elevators there should lead up to the spire."

"Right, lead the way." Obi-Wan did so, breaking into a semi-hastened jog with Anakin in tow.

The ship around them rumbled and rustled from unknown happenings beyond its many layers of metal. The Jedi had to remain focused, however. Their minds set on recovering the Chancellor. The Supreme Chancellor! Abducted from Coruscant itself. Anakin could hardly believe it possible, yet here he and Obi-Wan both were. Nothing less than an unmitigated disaster.

Regardless they were here. He did hope they ran across Dooku. Despite himself of course. That old man whom had once been a Jedi set his blood to a boil. His name to the detriment of what it was and what it meant to be a Jedi for decades to come, for sure. Anakin took an intake of breath and loosed it quickly thereafter. He felt an old tinge rattle him. A withering snake traveling up his spine and finding rest at his jaw. His anger, he felt it again, and he couldn't recall feeling it. Not since being on that volcanic slope. That thought, that alone made his right hand, somewhat knowingly, somewhat unaware, tense into a fist. Memories of a sensation of knowing, of power, and of assurance racing through and over him. He had to shake it off. Yes, he had to think about rescuing the Chancellor. In fact, he looked forward to seeing his old friend again! A mentor to him, in his own way. Their talks since his return to the galaxy had been far too brief, and far too impersonal.

"Here we are. Oddly quiet though." Indeed it was. Anakin and Obi-Wan approached a set of doorways. Three of them set against a wall in a crisscrossed fashion, with two flanking either side of a central elevator door. The halls were well lit, at least for a droid ship, but they hadn't come across any since the main hall. Where an unfortunate set of grappling B2 variants had harassed them.

"We've been lucky so far. Don't tempt it, Master."

"If anyone here tempts 'fate' it's you, Anakin."

"I take offense to that!" Anakin smirked as they slowly neared the main elevator. Both of them likely replaying in their heads the map Artoo showed them. Redundant as that may be at this juncture.

"What have I done?"

"You mean besides break away from me and go droid hunting?"

"One droid...well with collateral. For the droids." Obi-Wan huffed indignantly as he pressed the button calling the central elevator lift.

"Okay, then we have your stunt with the ray shields."

"You pointed them out, and in the instant after I brought them down! You're grasping at straws I think, Master." Anakin chuckled, that same smirk gracing his features.

"'Straws?' Hardly my old friend. My point was, and is, that you are the brazen one here."

"I prefer the term 'dashing rogue.'" Obi-Wan gave a single loud half scoff and laugh. Anakin found himself laughing in return as they fell into a moment of silence thereafter. Well it would have been silent if Anakin didn't hear a dim low rumble that-

"Destroyers!" Both he and Obi-Wan turned as the Force bid them warning. The rolling noise of death approached them. One of them already unfurled and extended its damnable shields before loosing a torrent of red bolts towards the two Jedi. Both swept into defensive postures, falling easily into shien stances and movements. Two more zoomed in at speed, and rose to unfurl. Neither Jedi having the need nor the immediacy to bring them down as they heard the lift finally open behind them. Obi-Wan wordless and watchful backed into the shaft and Anakin was sure to follow suit. Bolts spraying sparks around the entrance on either side as the doors closed. Both gave a low sigh and deactivated their sabers.

"Well that could've-"

"Drop your weapons!" Anakin bore a look more of annoyance as both he and Obi-Wan twisted to see a small company of B1's armed and aiming blasters at them.

"I said drop em!'" They went on incessantly. It only took a look between he and his Master before they flew at them. Sabers brought back to life with a gnashing buzz as Obi-Wan slashed down through metal chassis followed by Anakin. Again and again they cut through the droids. Who seemed more confused than reactionary. Force…the B1's were sometimes far too dumb for their own good. It really only took a moment for the whole squad to be brought down. Leaving the two with humming blades and a burning smell of metal around them.

"Roger?" Anakin mocked.

"Roger." Obi-Wan smirked.

The two again laughed. Letting their sabers fall silent once more. The hum of the lift rising surrounded them before it gave a sudden and harsh rattle shuffling them where they stood.

"Did you press the stop button?"

"No, did you?"

"No." Obi-Wan retorted. To be fair, and in hindsight that was a dumb question.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin ignited his saber yet again and began burning a hole through the elevator's roof.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." Obi-Wan reasoned. Fair enough but they could find say...another elevator...just an idea.

"Artoo, activate elevator 31174!" He heard his Master command. Shouldn't take the droid long to-

"Come in, Artoo!" Okay, well now Obi-Wan was just being impatient. So, Anakin kept on cutting.

"Artoo, do you copy? Arfour?!" Anakin shook his head. Seeking to avoid the sparks as he did so.

"Either one of you, activate the elevator, numbered 31174." Another pause.

"Activate the elevator 31174...Artoo we-" Both stepped back as Anakin's escape route was opened and a slab of heavy metal crashed to the ground.

"See ya' up top, Master." Anakin smirked and leapt clear upwards with just a tinge of the Force behind him. He plopped atop the elevator in the actual shaft and clasped his saber to his belt once again.

"Always on the move." He heard Obi-Wan give a lamenting sigh below.

"Slow and steady aren't my forte, Master." Anakin intoned entirely to himself. Still bearing a smirk of course. He began sifting through his pockets for his magnetic reel.

"Artoo turn on the comlink!"

"Oh for the love of the Force." Anakin scoffed at his Master's insistence. There could be a million reasons why the astromech pair were taking their time.

"Artoo, can you hear me?! Artoo? Arfour? Anyone?" That's when Anakin felt it. His legs turned to jelly, but he, by sheer instinct jumped and his fingers caught the barest sliver of metal between a doorway and the now descending elevator. Itself carrying the descending and fading sound of his Master's sudden howl.

"Ah...kriff me." Anakin cursed. He shimmied along what room he had and felt his upper body begin to shake under the sudden and unexpected pressure of baring his full weight. He glanced down, but the elevator was already too far down to allow him to leap onto safely. Then, of course, the door slid open.

"Hands up Jedi!" Two B1's cocking their blasters demanded of him. Anakin...honestly couldn't believe such an order had just been made at him. By the looks of it, the other droid couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah, I would. Bit of a problem there, fellas."

"No backtalk Jedi, hands up!" Anakin shook his head, but he did continue to strain against the force of trying to hold himself up. He did hear a sudden rumble and felt the reverberations travel up the shaft. He chanced another over the shoulder glance to see their elevator, several far floors down, having come to a halt. Within another moment it then returned to rocketing up towards him.

"Perfect timing you two." Anakin tensely whispered as he felt his arms shake. The whine of the climbing elevator neared and Anakin pulled in for a Force aided leap.

"Uh oh." Ever the philosophers these B1's. Anakin pulled up with with a surge of strength and pushed off. His feet landing to the farther wall. The B1's jumped and looked to him, their bodies still jutting from the doorway. Before they were smashed to pieces and he fell atop the elevator with a sigh.

"May have been better to stay in the elevator." Anakin again spoke only to himself as he fought against the force and air of the open shaft. He managed to grasp the hole he had made and fell on in feet first.

The thrash of a saber's ignition boomed in his ears as he rose back up to a full stand.

"Oh it's you!" His Master intuited. Sounding more incredulous than Anakin thought warranted. He cast Obi-Wan a questioning gaze and yanked on his dark robes to adjust them. Just as Obi-Wan managed to not slice him in two.

"What was that all about?"

"Well Artoo has been-"

"Yeah eh, eh, eh." Anakin cut his clinically machine-impatient Master off.

"No loose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying. They both are."

"I didn't say anything!" Anakin waved him off.

"Right. That's why you called for Artoo what...ten thousand times?"

"It got him to answer didn't it?!"

"What if he couldn't?"

"Why not?"

"Droids? Battle droids I mean."

"Well clearly that didn't happen. He fixed the elevator. Unlike you! Making holes that don't need to be there. Hopping into elevator shafts. What even happened up there? I heard crashing." Anakin rolled his eyes returning once more to face the elevator doors.

"Well?"

"A couple droids, that's all."

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"Nothing." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"What do you mean 'nothing?'"

"Nothing. I meant nothing!"

"I don't believe you." Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. His old Master again shrugging, and smiling. The son of a kath hound. Though Anakin also began to smirk as they returned to but a momentary silence. Before they felt the lift come to a softer and subdued stop.

Indeed it felt suddenly quiet. The Force was alight as it was still. They both could sense it. Old friends turned to each other and nodded before the door opened up. The air, and the Force was brimming with power. It was the Dark Side in all its muted horror. That much was clear.

* * *

( **Before…** )

"All units, be aware Priority One hostage is being held onboard enemy Providence-class destroyer. Ship identification codes are unobtainable at this time. Proceed with caution!" It was a warning message that had repeated for days now. It was blared on all ships' comm units from an override likely on Coruscant itself.

"We've been waiting on clearance for hours!" The comms officer, a one Suxton bemoaned.

"Control yourself, officer."

"Aye, sir. Sorry, sir." The Captain, Nelix, nodded and moved about the many stations manned by his officers. Many of which had no sleep for the last day. Their rotation periods shot to the Corellian-hells since this battle had begun.

"Where are our fly-boys?"

"One sector over, sir. They've engaged a vast wing of vulture droids harassing one of our corvettes. It needs escort into the atmosphere. On its last legs looks like."

"Then they have wide a berth. I want our interceptors pulled in tight as we make our advance on Centax-II."

"Aye, Captain." Another of his men nodded as Nelix pat his shoulder assuringly.

"Now hear this!" The comms began again. Some unassuming and robotic noninvasive male voice began droning in a pitched Coruscanti accent.

"All units, Priority One Hostage operation has concluded entry phase and execution. Be aware, transportation of exfiltration team and Priority one is underway."

"Underway?" Nelix repeated. His men were also creasing their brows and looking up as though to face their unseen speaker.

"Target vessel identity is as follows: Providence-class, hard-coded ship numbers: 1-3-445-12000. Call-sign, _Phantom_ _Fist_." The comm then gave a whine and ended

"Does that mean they've got the Chancellor?!" An excitable officer spoke aloud. Some of his comrades sharing their hopeful glances of exhilaration. Others seeming more unsure and concerned, confused even.

"Get me comms, Suxton."

"Aye, sir." The officer slammed fingers across keyboard and then opened the channels to the Captain.

"Central Command, this is Captain Nelix of the Venator _Guarlara_. Please clarify preceding message." They all of them sat or stood in anticipated wait. A sound of mingling silence and the passing stray transmissions of screams, cries and similar requests filtered through.

"Central Command, this is Captain Nelix, please respond!" Again no sound but stray comm noises met their ears.

"Blast." Nelix cursed under breath.

"What's the nearest ship?" Another officer, a corporal Qiggins swiveled in his seat and brought up a localized map. Dozens of ships firing and pelting their turbolasers or missiles into one another formed across a screen.

"It's the _Arkanis-Bound_ , sir."

"Patch me through, Suxton."

"Aye aye, sir!" He did so and the comms switched channels.

"This is Captain Nelix of the Venator-class _Guarlara_ , please respond if possible _Arkanis-Bound_!" A moment of tense silence passed.

" _Guarlara_ this is Captain Gilad Pellaeon. I've assumed command of the _Arkanis-_ _Bound_. To what is this call made for?" The man sounded a tad posh for someone whom clearly held little native Coruscanti accent to their voice. Young too. Regardless, that was irrelevant at the moment.

"The preceding call. It is imprecise as to whether or not the Chancellor has been evacuated from Grievous' flagship. Have you or your crew any idea on their situation?"

"Negative, Captain Nelix." This Pellaeon replied quick, and efficiently.

"Indeed we've requested confirmation from Central Command and General Tiin. Neither are responding."

"What would your professional assumption be, sir?"

"It is not our duty to make such, Captain Nelix..."

"But?" Nelix coaxed from the younger man who clearly wanted to say more.

"I would not assume. My ship will not engage enemy providences anywhere in this sector. Though the Central Command comm did indicate evacuation had already begun if not completed."

"I see." Nelix nodded.

"My thanks, Captain."

"Of course." This Pellaeon offered before their shared call was ended. The _Guarlara_ gave a rumble of some unknown percussion as Nelix turned. He saw every man looking at him. None among them so sure about anything anymore. If they had been at all to begin with. Nelix swallowed and felt his throat had become dry as sandpaper.

"Keep us on course for Centax-II. We are to assume the Chancellor has indeed been evacuated." He paced back around the ship towards the forward viewing platform.

"Regardless!" He began louder, and more returned to his stern tone of leadership.

"We engage any ship that endangers our own. Understood?!"

"Aye, sir!" They all gave in shout and jumped back to work. Their minds, perhaps not at ease, but assured by his assurances. After all, what were the chances they'd come across this ' _Phantom_ _Fist_ ,' anyways.

Force, Nelix hoped it was true. If so, then the Chancellor would be well off and secure.

"Please let this battle end." He whispered and watched the endless madness outside. Streams of dogfighting starfighters barely dodging him and his command tower.

* * *

( **Now…** )

The room was indeed large and oddly empty. Distant reverberations echoed and they could hear the distant loosening of turbolasers or other cannons of various size and power. Fighters on both sides skimmed past this tower and loosed blitzing barrages of cannon fire. Some were falling away, set alight and on fire. It was strange really. Anakin knew this room acted as an admiral's deck. A second bridge, but there was nobody here. They must've all been on the lower deck, and forward bridge. Oh well, made his and Obi-Wan's job...easier?

"Keep on your guard."

"I know." Anakin replied as he and Obi-Wan moved in. Anakin checked around the both of them. The two moved away from the many compact elevator doors along the second floor. Obi-Wan came to a guardrail and stopped. Both he and Anakin could make out the central figure sat within the admiral's chair. It swiveled around towards them. Odd that they would give the Chancellor some control, but perhaps it was for theatrics sake? Didn't matter, Anakin supposed.

Indeed it was Palpatine. He was sat in his fine robes. Seeming no worse for ware than the last time Anakin had seen him in person. Oh...over a year ago now. There was another he had not seen in that long. One so near now, and who's life he also feared for, but he couldn't...he just couldn't right now. Anakin knew it was the right thing to do. So he breathed and followed Obi-Wan down the nearby steps.

The two of them, as quiet as this uncomfortably still room, rounded what seemed to be a conference table and approached the seated Chancellor. He cast them both a restrained nod, barely perceptible as Obi-Wan bowed.

"Chancellor."

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked less formally. Didn't feel like bowing either. His hair was on end.

"Count Dooku." Palpatine said plainly. A hint of disdain in his voice as he nudged forward. There it was. Anakin felt the adrenaline surge inside of him as the Force prickled with a mingling of darkness and light. He and Obi-Wan turned, their robes swaying about them. The old man, the old butcher, the traitor calmly and elegantly walked. Flanked on either side of him a B2 that held raised arm at the ready to fire. His own robes swayed around him as he observed them. His nose turned upwards even from afar. It made Anakin wanna...stop him. Yeah just stop him.

"This time we'll do it together." Anakin moved around Obi-Wan, not taking his eyes of Dooku.

"I was about to say that." He didn't need a reminder of his 'heroics' on Geonosis. Memory alone made his hand ball into fist. Doing so again awakened some strange sensation but he forced it down. Just as the old man made a move unexpected for one his age. He leapt up balling himself before falling gracefully to his two booted feet. He snatched at that curved saber hilt of his and so began his menace towards them.

Anakin turned. Obi-Wan shuffled where he stood. Undoubtedly also replaying past encounters with the Sith Lord. He turned a little still just as Palpatine began speaking.

"Get help. You're not match for him. He's a Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan turned. Beating him to the punch.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty." Damn! Nearly the same line he had in his head too.

Regardless Obi-Wan turned back and threw his cloak from himself. Anakin followed in kind. His gut twisting in anticipation, and no small sense of anxiety. He could admit that much.

"Your swords please." He spoke. Force, even his voice sounded exactly like that old wizard. One meeting they had, and one was all they needed.

"We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Leisurely, oh so damnably leisurely did he round the same table toward them. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning Anakin remembered every reason why he hated this man. He bore a glare into him as both he and his Master approached.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan warned brandishing his saber and falling into soresu stance. Anakin didn't bother. His vision became tunneled as it did many a time when lightsaber combat came about. He activated his saber lazily and awaited the first strike.

Of course, Dooku then activated his crimson blade. His eyes darting between them. A fencer's keen eyes.

"Just because there are two of you, do not assume you have the advantage." A moment, a mere second passed. Then they made their move.

Anakin followed alongside Obi-Wan as they plunged their sabers towards Dooku. The Sith stepped back and parried both blades with a sweeping arc. Common fencing footing and elegant handling play came into being. Dooku gracefully fell into a series of parries as both Jedi pushed at him and forced him back. Both trying to force his stability off balance.

Obi-Wan jumped around him and Anakin was sure to press hard. The old man slashed away forcing Anakin's blade down and spun around himself slashing up, bouncing Obi-Wan's blade away. He circled back, pushing at Anakin again, using his momentum to swing around and meet a downward thrust by Obi-Wan. Dooku let his saber slide down parrying another of Obi-Wan's feints. He backed off and both Jedi returned to one another as the ship...Anakin thought it was the ship gave a loud rumble.

Anakin noted his damnable old face show a smirk. A barely controlled thing of dominance, of ease. His eyes danced between the Jedi, he and his Master, and he assumed his superiority. It made Anakin sick.

"I've been looking forward to this." With a sneer Anakin rounded to the front of the old fool.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count."

"Good!" He bristled.

"Twice the pride, double the fall!" He seemed on the edge of laughter.

Obi-Wan made the lunge. Even with their banter Dooku was not caught off by the other's attack. He back-stepped and met the slash with a parry. Carrying on into another set as Anakin pushed in beside his Master and joined in the exchange of sabers. His blows came from overhead and hard, as Obi-Wan swept across lightly carrying Dooku's saber. The Count met both and pushed back, allowing himself room to dance about. Anakin twirled his saber in hand. Gaining some of that coveted momentum prominent of the djem so style.

Yet, as he stabbed inward, Dooku pulled his saber up. Carrying Obi-Wan with him and forcing the blades to meet in a three pronged clash. A small struggle ensued. Somehow the old man's strength held firm against both Obi-Wan and Anakin pushing back at him. The two glanced at each other, and Obi-Wan nudged toward the stairs. Anakin nodded and used his greater strength to throw Dooku back. The Sith pulled away without losing footing.

Obi-Wan circled and let Anakin move in. The younger Jedi slashed down overhead and Dooku parried the blows. The final of which he parried with a simple maneuver of footing. Once more backing away. Obi-Wan came in behind him, but the Sith Lord just turned and sent a single wave of energy through the Force. Obi-Wan huffed as he was tossed to the leftern most stairway.

A seethe passed his lips, and as though swinging a bat he swung out and aimed at the Sith Lord's karking neck! The old man ducked underneath and continued on his damn back foot up the stairs. He was beginning to awaken that old feeling in Anakin. He was getting agitated, and he knew it. Still, he wasn't gonna ease off this traitor. Regardless of skill he would ware and wain. He slashed right, and Dooku parried. Anakin pulled back left and Dooku parried again. Anakin grit his teeth and swung down. Meeting the two blades in another dazzling clash.

Dooku pulled away, allowing himself to give out small probing feints aimed at Anakin's flanks. He met them with his own eased taps of his saber. He would follow the old man up the stairs. Play his game. He'd win this time too. The sound of blaster fire didn't go unnoticed by Anakin, but he couldn't turn. He knew his Master could handle it. Especially as he heard a burning of metal and thump of chassis to ground.

His heart was thudding in chest as Anakin slashed over right shoulder down with an intense ferocity. Dooku was forced back and Anakin saw it. His saber bounced. Not by purpose. Dooku's wrist had turned inward. His strength was indeed greater, and it filled him with a renewed vigor. However, he came in for another rounding at Dooku's right. The Sith caught the blade and the two clashed. Dooku forced him up and just in time to pull Obi-Wan's strike into another forked crash.

Dooku, with a noticeable tensing of his neck threw his saber up and tossed both blue blades and their carriers off from him. He swung at Obi-Wan, but with his left hand. Again using the Force he pulled Obi-Wan into the air. Anakin growled under breath and moved. Only to be met by an uncomfortably well placed backward kick. Enough strength having been cast into it with the Force to throw Anakin to the wall beside the main entryway. As Dooku swung out at his left and Obi-Wan went flying. Anakin pulled himself up some. Shaking in a mixture of anger and a brewing headache. Though he was aware enough to watch Obi-Wan slam, hip first into a guardrail and fall with a crash. His heart burned in an instant with anger and he pulled up. As he did, however, Dooku dropped the walkway onto Obi-Wan. Though only across his legs. Pinning him if he woke up. Though his Master was clearly out cold.

Anakin gave a shout and leapt up at Dooku. He made to slash down, and Dooku made to block. Good thing he instead kicked his foot with all his natural strength, right into the old man's chest. Dooku, for the second time this day, swung over the guardrail to the ground below. Unfortunately he landed feet first again. Though he did fall into a noticeably defensive stance.

Anakin followed after him. He jumped and swung his saber pointedly, purposefully as he hit the ground. He slashed in from his right with intensity. The two then fell into a series of jabbing probes at each others sides. Though Anakin could tell, as could Dooku that he was on the advance. The amount of times Dooku had to repeat a circular inwards to outwards parry was unusual. Anakin could see the frustration mount in his wrinkled features.

This, even as Dooku swirled his saber inwards and up, catching two more parries aimed high. He swung his saber back over shoulder as Anakin built another bout of momentum. Dooku swirled in for a high slash at Anakin's neck. With his momentous swing Anakin crashed into this upwards forcing a sort of cross between the blades. This time, the thunderous rocking of the ship was not caused by any bomb or turbolaser, but by their clash. The room reverberated and whined beneath the pressures being unleashed in this instant. As the two of them forced back against the other and fought each other in a placement of footing. Beginning to circle in the small plot they inhabited.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker." Dooku seemed to intuit. His voice grating against the strain.

"You have hate, you have anger. But, you don't use them." He said as they exchanged starting places. Anakin didn't wanna listen to another word of this old self aggrandizing fool anymore. He fought with all his might, and glared across the burning light of their meeting sabers. Anakin twisted his saber down and shoved Dooku back. The Sith indeed fell back, but caught himself with a series of twirling parry arcs. Probably expecting some immediate reprisal or follow up that had not come.

"The only fear I have in me, is of what I'm gonna do to you." Dooku sneered, but Anakin indeed pulled on that old resource of his. A sudden bout of aggression, of anger, bloomed in him and he swung his saber back overhead and thrashed down as he menaced Dooku. The two fell into a series of hard blows. Each one initiated by Anakin. Left and right, left and right. Each one pulling more and more from the Force as Anakin completely fell into that state of tunnel vision. Dooku caught him, and immediately Anakin thrust back with intensity unexpected of him. The old man lost his footing. He had seen it.

Anakin charged again. Heavy swing from over right down. Dooku let it fall back at his right, and grazed Anakin's saber as the Jedi let him wander past him along the right. They met another twirling graze between the two as they passed. Anakin kept his back turned and gave a single prod to Dooku's saber. The old fool thought he had his back. Had his head.

Anakin swung around and smashed his saber into the downward slash. A smile, a wicked smirk flashed as Anakin dropped his saber. Dooku fell forward. The Jedi slammed his left hand down and grasped with all his might at Dooku's wrists. There was no pulling up, no using his saber. As Anakin trailed his right hand around from the other side. In a flash up it swung and Dooku's hands were no more. _HE_ , not Dooku, had won.

The Count gasped and stared at the newly stumped and cauterized wounds where his hands had once been. Anakin easily caught that curved hilt into his left hand as he loomed over the know fallen Dooku. The high and mighty, the tall and brazen, the cold and murderous traitor had fallen onto his knees. Be it by shock or confusion he seemed to almost offer his neck to him, as Anakin placed both sabers to it, in a crossed X. Ready for the moment to lop the Count's head from his pampered shoulders. All those times, nearly forgotten, had he encountered Dooku. Either with Obi-Wan or alone. It required Dooku survive every encounter. All it took was for Anakin to win one, and he finally had.

"Good Anakin, good!" The Chancellor laughed. Undoubtedly at ease. Perhaps even relishing the enemy Head of State's current predicament. Rightfully so, perhaps.

"Kill him." Anakin narrowed his gaze, but he did not take it from Dooku. The Count did that for him. A flabbergasted, open mouthed glare of...confusion? He turned to the Chancellor and said nothing, but he was clearly shaken.

"Kill him now." So easily said for the Chancellor. Anakin felt the inclination tingle at his back and up his neck. Memories of Geonosis flooded. Dead Jedi by the scores. Dead clones unprepared for war. His arm, which even now began to tremble in anticipation. He had murdered before. It was an old and easy sensation.

The Count gasped a breath and looked up at Anakin. No more were his eyes filled with condescension or snooty lordliness. They weren't even yellowed by the dark side anymore. He was made low, a Count before a once slave. Yet, Anakin's eyes blinked. Another memory filling him. Several in fact. A woman, psychotic in her murderous appetite. At his mercy. Much in the same manner.

He blinked his eyes over and over. His lips trembled. This was all too familiar, and damn him, he felt that same looming terror fill him. As to whether he should or should not.

"I shouldn't." Anakin spoke. More to himself than anyone. The Count's eyes had never been so wide. He was in fact pleading. He was begging with a nothing but a look. Dooku had not expected this day to be his last. Yet, he alone among very few in the whole galaxy deserved it so righteously. Anakin's sabers were to this fiend's neck. As a sword had once been to a lanky ragged things neck. Unremembered among the trillions about the stars.

"Do it!" Anakin heard the Chancellor. His voice had rasped. Palpatine wanted this to happen. As much as a part of him did too. So, Anakin closed his eyes.

As he let it happen.

* * *

Their ship had landed after the many visions of what war meant for these strange people. The soldiers within, young Esk included all hurried them from the ship. Once outside of its confines, they were all both grateful to be upon the ground. As well as utterly confused. They were surrounded on all sides by metal. Only a gap of grand size allowed direct light of what seemed the sun to flow into so vast a chamber of metal they found themselves.

The air, it too was strange. A metallic overlay as well as scents that...weren't metal filled their noses. Yet, even those smelled off. Not exactly right. Not unpleasant, but not fully agreeable. These sights and smells were mingled with the sounds of unknowns. Warbles breathed the air outside, cries filtered in from around them on all sides, just as the metal. Some blaring sound boomed in such a quick succession as to force one's heart from chest. These were followed by lines of fire that flew up into the air and exploded as black powder from the eastern lands did. Only larger and seemingly borne of pure light of radiant colors rather than powder.

"Attention, troopers!" A voice, loud and commanding howled as the company formed into a line of sorts. Unintentionally but it mattered not. The 'troopers,' Esk included all slammed their boots to the metal and brought their hands up stiffly in a salute. One that was not common upon Middle-Earth, or Arda for that matter.

"What pod are you lot from?!"

"Sir?" The Commander from their ship questioned.

"Your pod!" This new man whom bore a prominent set of blue stripes across his white armor demanded.

"It has to be a defective one! No way in all the universe did I hear about a squad of idiots piloting a weaponless yacht through the largest naval engagement of this war. Kriff, of all wars! What were you thinking?!"

"Colonel, sir," The Commander began again, sounding controlled if loud.

"My squad was dispatched from a newer world, sir! Communication there is based on Sep' tech, sir! It was down upon our leaving, sir! Long range communications were not necessary aboard our shuttle, sir! We were transporting an official delegation from the world, sir! They are listed here upon this official document, as class one, sir!" The Commander, now breathless, elaborated in short bursts.

"What a strange ceremony." Elladan shook his head.

"Indeed. They scream as though it'll run out of style." Elrohir added with a low whisper.

"They ought to save such theatrics for when an actual need is at em.'" Gimli grumbled leaning into his axe.

"Perhaps. For now though," Gandalf cut in.

"Let us keep such observations to ourselves. Tension enough dwells here as is." The group all nodded.

The new soldier, this Colonel, looked over the 'datapad' as Gandalf knew it to be called. Handed over from the Commander. Silence passed between them as two soldiers flanking the Colonel glanced their unseen faces towards the company.

As the Colonel read whatever was there, some among the company also began peeking about this massive room of metal. Many more 'ships' were placed about. Some ovular and egg shaped. Some pointed and spear like. Some were rough and simple, box shaped, others sleek and seemed as giant mirrors upon metal legs. Yet, these were but momentary distractions.

Their ship was somewhat gated off. After having landed these rails, three in a row, had risen from the ground in a square that encompassed the width of this flat ground they stood on. However, around them were many dozens upon dozens upon hundreds of beings. People draped in all manner of clothing. Some seeming familiar others unknown to these visitors from Arda.

Though Tauriel tilted her head as she looked upon these people. She had never seen beings so similar to her kin, and that of Men, but only in basic term. Some were orange and bore horns on their brow. Some showed no hair, but what seemed to be tendrils down their heads. No ears, well some didn't have ears. More like cones of flesh. The same hue as their skin.

Some seemed like lizards upon two feet, tall and ill in look or manner. Some bore wings but were leaning into walls or sat to the ground or upon unused 'ship.' Some were tiny things. Blue and baring a distressing similarity to the tales of what oliphants looked like. Some of them had the look and baring of a giant insect. Old memories of spiders filled her elven head as she looked at one. It was short too, like the blue being before. Bulbous eyes rested atop its head. Antenna reached upwards from them, and they seemed to have implanted something to their already strange faces. So long did Tauriel stare that the being she looked upon seemed to have sensed it. Turning to her and forcing her to look away. As though she had not been gawking.

"How long we have imagined but three mortal races. Alas, I have counted more than ten unseen before in all my centuries, in mere seconds." She announced to the air.

"Yet, plenty among them are of the race of Men." She turned to see Galadriel had come to her right.

"My Lady." She bowed and gave the lady of the Golden Wood the familiar elvish greeting gesture.

"I...I had seen that. So odd a thing."

"Don't let confusion rattle your mind, daughter of the silvan kin." Galadriel smiled.

"We have much to discover about these people of the stars. Think of it not as a political chore, but as a venture. An exploration of discovery." Indeed everything they said of the Lady Galadriel was true. She knew what troubled Tauriel's mind without a word needed. The red haired elf smiled and tipped her head appreciatively.

"Thank you, my Lady. I shall try." Galadriel smiled, but said nothing further.

"All seems in order." The Colonel finally noted handing the datapad back to the Commander.

"You've dropped this lot into a clanker feeding frenzy. Good thing ya' didn't get them killed."

"Sir, yes sir." The Commander nodded. The Colonel turned to the expectant group then.

"Apologies for the wait err..." He seemed out of his depth. After all, he wasn't shouting or barking as he had been before. Nor demeaning them. Truly he must've been at a loss.

"Your 'graces.'"

"Oh, was no trouble at all!" Pippin, ever the breaker of ice began loudly.

"Gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see what I did. Never have seen such a loud and chaotic affair. Though I suppose warfare is always loud. The explosions are certainly something I'd need to get used to. Such a terrible thing I would imagine."

"Pippin!" Merry slapped his friend along his back and silenced the wayward hobbit.

"Right. Yeah well, you've been brought to the capitol during the middle of a crisis. To put it mildly. I don't have any accommodations down here. These rungs are for the civilian refugees from across the planet. Though I'm sure there's an office or suite in the upper floors we can hold you in. Until this all settles down. Hopefully." The last word probably wasn't mean to be heard. As it lowly came underneath this Colonel's breath. The elves among the group had no issue hearing it though.

"That would be fine. Though we can await anywhere, I assure you." Taking on the role he was given, Gandalf replied.

"Alright." The Colonel nodded.

"Commander, your men are still on two feet and we need more of you along sector two. The droids have mostly left the Government Sector alone since this mess has started. Yet, we do have some strays moving in from the residential zones just beyond. You and your boys will head there asap! I've got a gunship or two ready for liftoff. So, move it!"

"Yes sir, right away!" The Commander replied.

"Good. Follow this man then." One of the troopers nudged over shoulder and the Commander along with the men they had traveled with for days made after him.

"Hope to maybe see ya' folks again!" Esk called back before racing after his men.

"Indeed." Gandalf shared the sentiment.

"As for you lot. This man of mine here will lead you to an upper level. I think it best for you folk."

"Very well. Lead on." Gandalf offered and indeed the second man that had flanked the Colonel bowed and more slowly began walking. The whole company following in tow. The company followed this silent trooper into a large hall. Lined in metal, as expected frankly, and a vast rug...carpet of dark red. It seemed almost foreboding, though unimposing. While pillars of darkened hue and what seemed marble were topped with golden rings. They all glanced about taking in the opulence shown here about a world engulfed by war. An entire planet! That thought alone should have blown their minds. Alas, it was but one of many sudden truths they had to all contend with.

"And I had thought Minas Tirith was massive!" Pippin broke the silence. Just as a squad of these white clad troopers, numbering at least twelve ran by them in a loose formation. None stopping to speak a word. All of them seeming hurried.

"This building alone is beyond massive! Did you see the size of it from the outside as we err...landed?"

"Aye, I did Pip. I can't say I understand a lick of any of this. Truth be told I'm a little anxious."

"Don't worry lads!" Gimli cut in for Pippin and Merry.

"Anyone or anything gives ya' trouble I'll put em' where they belong." The dwarf chortled and the hobbits joined in a nervous, but earnest chuckle.

The group passed a long window pane as they moved down the same hall. Its end seeming far beyond them even now. The window though, it extended for over twenty feet along the wall. The company peered out and continued walking.

"Look there." Elrohir nudged to a light and his brother attempted to find it.

"Ah yes, I see it. Is that...fire?" Elladan and his brother's eyes could see far clearer than the none elves and none wizard among them. It took but a second as something set alight flying through the sky, piercing and wailing as it did sliced as a knife through butter against one of the tall spires of metal and glass. The company, all of them, jumped back. Some as whatever it had been bore down the top of the spire and gutted its way at least eight stories down before exiting out. Carrying a sea of metal, glass and fire with it as it plummeted down and crashed into a far expanding courtyard sparsely lined with statues.

"These 'ships.'" Tauriel began.

"When they fall from the sky they can do incredible harm."

"Aye!" Gimli cut in.

"Not just the big ones either, lass. The wee ones like that one, are like rock set to a catapult. Yet, their ferocity puts a dwarf battering hammer to shame!"

"Yeah, doesn't mean the big ones aren't bad." Merry put in as the images of what they had seen far above and beyond the blue sky played over his mind. Blistering ripples of lights bounding from tunnels of metal. They crashed and scarred other metal...well he couldn't call them beasts anymore. Ships? That seemed to be more proper, but their size hardly reminded the hobbit of any boat he'd ever seen.

The window shook and rattled as three ships slashed through the air. They were chased by five more. These were the good ones. They bore white and dull red colors. They loosed green fire that pelted the air and rattled those brownish ones. The ones that had tried to kill them all.

After they passed the window in awed silence and revery their guide turned left into a smaller hall. At the end of which stood two more of his kind flanking the door. They neared and the leading trooper saluted the other two, and they in kind saluted back.

"Apologies beforehand. It's a bit grim out here." No one said anything. Though the elves did bare sour looks to their faces. The doorway opened and they were led out onto a quite large veranda. Dozens of these white armored men stood about. Some sat on seats connected to vast tubes of metal. The same that seemed to spit fire and death. These were dormant but mobile under the control of these men.

More men, however, were upon the ground.

"Oh." Merry managed to intone. He did so on the part of the entire company really. Many men were sprawled along the ground. Many did not have their helms atop their heads. Allowing those who knew what a 'clone' in theory was to gain a better view of them. Indeed they bore striking resemblances to one another that could not be counted as natural.

"I feel as though my eyes deceive me." Elladan nodded with his brother's sentiment.

"In time you will come to know what I do." Gandalf spoke as they moved through this courtyard masquerading as a balcony.

"So you know what plagues our minds, Mithrandir?"

"I may have an inclination." The wizard, elusive as ever.

Still, these men, they were torn and rent in such manners as to leave one sickened. Many lay on the cold ground and were heaving breaths, sweating profusely as pain engulfed them. They squirmed along the ground as other troopers baring their armor inserted pins into their arms. Others were actively pressurizing deep wounds. Some men were burned and they lay dormant. Wheezes escaped their lungs as their eyes darted ahead of them. They had glassed over, even as their flesh bore itself as black as coal.

One man had no right arm. He was leaning against the balcony railing and his head was swooning. Another man lay dead. In fact he was mingled near a vast tract of dead men. Lined up against one another. Their hue unnaturally dimmed or dimming. Their eyes, some of them etched open, and some bearing the faces of horror, pain and shock they were felled whilst holding.

"Medic!" Gandalf paused. The man who had called the word was looking past the wizard. Another man ran ahead of him and past.

"He's losing consciousness!"

"What's the wound?" This 'medic' asked.

"He ejected from his ARC. He landed back first against a curb. May have a concussion. Definitely has a few broken ribs." Gandalf watched the exchange. A sigh passed his nostrils and without prompt he made for the men. The company pausing and waiting.

"Uh, sir?" His guide called. Gandalf ignored.

"Allow me."

"Huh? Who are you?" The medic asked, but again Gandalf ignored him. Instead Gandalf leaned in and lowered his staff as he knelt. His right hand came to rest atop the brow of the fallen man who no longer seemed among the waking world. A whisper passed by his lips, and his eyes closed for a moment.

"What do you-" The man beneath Gandalf gasped and his eyes fluttered open. Quickly silencing their guide.

The two men from before stared at one another before turning to the unknown old man garbed in all white.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"Oh no. Indeed you're only the second to ask me that." Gandalf smiled at the medic.

"My skills are not so wondrous as you may initially believe. However," Gandalf looked about the mass of torn and mutilated.

"I will help you as I can." The wizard looked back at his company and their guide. The man was silent as the others. Confused and likely in awe.

"If it is no trouble for you, of course."

"Me? N..no, no! Not at all." Their guide easily acquiesced.

"Very good." Gandalf peered down at the man who was also staring at him.

"He will indeed need rest. I do believe many bones are broken. Though his head should be well enough. Should he be allowed to keep it." Gandalf gave a sad smile. The trooper beneath smirked. These men were used to such morose humor.

"Pippin my lad."

"Yes?"

"Come here, and help an old man out." The hobbit dutifully did so and Gandalf removed his outermost cloak. He turned to another man beside the first and placed hand atop brow. He was not the greatest healer of Middle-Earth. Certainly not of Arda, but he would do what he could.

"A fine example, Mithrandir." They heard the Lady Galadriel move toward a nearby man. This one burnt horribly. She knelt and inspected him. A grim frown coming to her wizened face.

"Elladan, Elrohir, my grandchildren. Do bring me clean waters."

"As you wish." Elrohir bowed.

"Uh, this way." The guide offered and began leading the elf.

Wordless Tauriel had joined Galadriel. She inspected this man and indeed saw how some healing could be done. Even for burns so bad as these.

"Now this is a sight!" Gimli nudged Merry.

"Here we are for ten minutes and we're already saving the world. Alas, I am not a healer!"

"No, me neither." Merry lamented alongside the dwarf.

"Although, we could always get some supplies? Move em' so they don't have to. Pip is no healer. I imagine he'll be doing so for Gandalf."

"A fine idea!" Gimli chortled and shimmied over toward the group. Eager and willing to do what he could to not be left out.

As time passed many a clone would be visited by these strange newcomers to the galaxy. Many a clone would praise them too. Most of them, after all, had never heard of let alone imagined a bunch of politicians getting their hands dirty for their sorry lot.

It would not be forgotten. Nor go unappreciated.

* * *

A single stroke, and it had been over. Anakin deactivated both blades and they sung out no more. His right fist had fallen so utterly and so brutally he would almost have been incensed at the idea that it had not broken a bone. Dooku had fallen over along his left and lay limp. Unconscious and still missing his hands. Anakin could only glare at him. His right arm twitching and that feeling of failure resonating across him, through him. As though he was disappointing everyone. The Chancellor, the Order, his wife, the galaxy itself. Most importantly though, he felt as though he were a disappointment to himself. He couldn't do it. He hadn't been able to slice the fool's head from his shoulders.

All the images of what he had seen on the volcanic slope had slammed into him. A tall dark figure cloaked and set against a blinding white light. On some level Anakin had come to accept that part of himself. Even if he did not understand it fully. How could he then lop this man's head when he was so utterly defeated and pathetic at his feet?

"Anakin?" He turned to see the Chancellor staring at him. Eyes twisted in confusion and face scrunched in what seemed to be perplexion laced with mortification. It dd nothing to abate his sense of failure.

"I'm sorry, Chancellor." Anakin breathed. Only then realizing he gasped in a breath of air desperately needed. It escaped quickly after teetering on hyperventilation.

"I...I cannot kill an unarmed opponent. It's not the Jedi way."

"Why..." The Chancellor gave a lone chuckle.

"Why of course not." Anakin approached and used the Force to undo his old friend's binds. Palpatine rose and nursed his wrists.

"Forgive my outburst. Though I had merely though it better for the galaxy to be rid of Dooku. He is too dangerous to be kept alive, son." Anakin nodded.

"You're right. I know you're right." Anakin intoned darkly. His face twisted angrily inwards.

"But...I can't."

"You have before, son." Anakin tensed as Palpatine passed him a knowing glance.

"Your mother, and the sand people." The sounds of their cries entered his mind. Their feral beast like grunts and snorts attacking his senses. The image of his mother beaten and bloodied upon a rack. The last vision she saw of him as her savior, and the words she had spoken. Then he had killed an entire village. Their mothers and their children.

He closed his eyes and turned away from Palpatine.

"I know, your Excellency. I think about that a lot. As you know."

"Something has changed?" Anakin shrugged.

"You've always been able to talk with me, son."

"I know!" Anakin replied in outburst. Though he quickly apologized by raising his hands.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...won't be the one to kill him. Let the ship do it."

"The ship?" Anakin glared at the fallen Sith.

"I'd like to see him get off this ship without his hands. Or without his own consciousness." Anakin mused. Honestly trying to convince himself more than the Chancellor.

"Once we're off with you sir, the Republic will have no problem blowing Grievous' ship to slag. Hopefully with both of them inside of it still." Anakin sneered at the limp form.

"I'd arrest him myself, but…" Again he trailed off. Not sure if he didn't want to do it because it would be too much for him to bare alone. Or, if he hoped on some level something or someone else would do what he should have done. What he could very well be doing right now! Force, he felt his right hand tense and that same powerful need rippled at his mind.

"Well then, let us hope you're right." Palpatine smiled, cutting through Anakin's thoughts. Palpatine motioned for the door.

"We should leave, before more security droids arrive." The Chancellor bounded, seeming more energetic in his swaying walk as he passed Anakin and made for the exit. Anakin had another matter on his mind though. He broke into a run right, having clipped both sabers to his belt and he leaned down beside his still unconscious Master.

"Anakin, there's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late." Anakin ignored Palpatine. He figured the stress of the situation was getting to him. More importantly he checked Obi-Wan vitals and his legs.

"He seems to be alright."

"Leave him or we'll never make it!" The Chancellor may have had a point. Yet, if Anakin was gonna haul someone through this stinking ship. It would be and always shall be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Over the now fallen Dooku.

"His fate will be the same as ours." He offered clinically aware of their situation, and began pulling Obi-Wan free. Mounting the fallen Jedi across his shoulders and baring his weight. He would do what needed to be done to save them all.

* * *

"Captain!" Nelix knew what was going to be said. He wasn't blind.

"What is it corporal?"

"Starboard side on approach!" Nelix's frown deepened as he watched the looming approach of an enemy providence-class. It seemed to have been caught mid adjustment on its way towards Centax-II. As the _Guarlara_ came into view they now seemed to have halted course correction and were on the way towards a clear pass.

"All turbolasers along starboard hold and wait firing orders! Prepare for broadside engagement!"

"Two support vehicles on approach!"

"Concentrate fire for maximum effect on incoming destroyer! Guns along port may engage support units if capable." Nelix replied to Qiggins.

"Captain sir!" Nelix turned as Suxton swiveled in his seat.

"Sir...its call-sign is readable. Identified as the...as the _Phantom_ _Fist_." The room turned cold and silent. Nelix felt his stomach churn. Grievous' ship. The one that...had held the Chancellor. Had...it _HAD_. Nelix drew in a heavy breath and made himself rigid where he stood.

"Our orders are not changed. Prepare for broadside engagement on target!" The men watched him for another moment. A second that seemed to pass as an hour. Until they did as ordered. They flew into a state of preparedness. An alarm warning everyone across the ship of an impending broadside engagement sounded and the pulsation of emergency lights filtered behind Nelix as he clutched his hands behind his back. Praying to whatever power lay beyond to spare him death. That, and that the Chancellor was indeed off that ship.

* * *

Grievous loomed at the front of the observation platform. The move to Centax-II had come at a crawl, but that was normal. Especially as they passed by many an enemy warship. Their escorting pack having broken down into a select munificents. The General had heard no word from Dooku yet. Grievous knew the Jedi had managed to make it to the observation tower. Of course they had! It made his rage thrum beneath the surface. He managed to contain it though. He had other matters to attend to.

His eyes, golden and diamond slanted narrowed heatedly as he watched out the window along the ship's starboard. Captain Dofine had ordered the _Phantom Fist_ to come about and lower itself through the atmosphere. They had unwittingly made for a large debris field that was passing through into the atmosphere and going through it may well have shredded them. When they had rounded and not yet completed their rotation they found themselves leveling out with an oncoming venator. One of thousands. Captain Dofine kept them level and pushed ahead. The venator did not change direction nor level. It knew what it was about to do, and Grievous couldn't believe it. A ship of this corrupt Republic was attempting to bare down on them whilst still holding their Chancellor hostage!

Grievous wondered if this had anything to do with that troublesome Republic Captain he had been forced to converse with but fifteen minutes before? A one 'Needa,' had boxed the _Phantom_ _Fist_ in with but a carrack-class cruiser. They had moved beyond it easily enough. Leaving a recusant behind to deal with it. That man had demanded to see the Chancellor though. To prove that Palpatine still remained. Otherwise he'd 'engage.' Grievous had laughed at the man's boldness before leaving his support ships behind to tend to the matter. A one off and troublesome moment among hundreds of others. Grievous had not played their game then.

Very well though! He'd play their game now if they wanted him to so badly. He'd win it too.

"Prepare for attack!" He swung about and commanded. The venator's tip met that of the providence's. They crawled by, and then the atmosphere was alight.

The first salvo was loosed, and it came from them. The ship rocked with a thud that spread across its body as droids along their consoles were thrown from the force of the hit and their frying system controls.

"All batteries fire! Fire!" Lushros commanded with urgency leaning away from the engagement in his seat.

The exchange of fire between the ships was climactic as it was destructive. The batteries of each ship loosed without relent and without choice made in their targets. Turbolaser blues slammed into cold gray steel as flak cannon reds decimated cream white durasteel. The ejection of fire and steel came as both ship's shields came tumbling down from so intense and close a bombardment barrage.

Grievous watched in anticipation for the crack of the enemy ship. The crimson flak shots slammed once, twice, three times, over and over. The Republic's cannons desperately threw slug upon slug against Grievous' superior warship. Their outer hull took the damage and the beating well enough, and they did not match level enough to hit their bridge compartment. This as blasts careened into and decimated the lower rungs of the venator's control spire.

The ships kept moving past one another in an extinguishing and dazzling exchange. Neither one letting up. Grievous was not one for space combat, but he did find such a raw contest thrilling in its own rapturous way.

One lone blue turbolaser bolt flew through the void and slammed through the ray shield of a flak canon. Igniting the reserve shells littered through the compartment. An explosion roared outwards and whined up through the entirety of the ship. The blaring emergency horn rung out over the ship and pressed outwards into the vacuum. Consoles lining the room began whining and buzzing with warning signals and their own separate sirens.

Grievous rocked where he stood but clamped his prongs down into the metal. A growl loosed from him as he bore witness to a gushing wound of smoke and fire venting out from a forward flak cannon position. The ship had gone nose-down and was plummeting towards Coruscant.

"Venting atmosphere, sir. Gravity controls inoperable." One droid squeaked out.

"Reverse stabilizers." Lushros commanded as Grievous watched the length of the _Phantom Fist_ pass by the shaking and smoldering Republic warship. An intense burning hatred boiling through what remained of his organs.

"Reversing stabilizers." One of the droids replied. Slamming metal fingers to its consoles. The others following suit along with those present neimoidian operators. Yet, they continued to plummet as everything not nailed down began falling forwards at the destabilization of gravity and atmosphere.

"Magnetize. Magnetize!" The Captain went on, as controlled and collected as one in his situation could be. The droids of course, did as ordered. The ship continued to plummet at an excessive speed past the upper screen of combat to the lower atmospheric reaches of this endless battle. Grievous threw himself about.

"Fire the emergency booster engines!" The General commanded with pointed bony extremity. The ship gave another roar that traveled up its length from the engines. A rumble shook the bridge crew as the ship began to reorient itself in the vacuum. Slowly but surely. Grievous stomped ahead.

"We're leveling out, sir." The droids informed as some of them clung to their posts before being able to support their own stances again. Grievous glanced between the lot and grumbled as he stewed in his wrath and rage.

"Keep along baring, Captain. Rendezvous the ship with the nearest friendly concentration!"

"Yes, General." Lushros nodded and immediately went to work doing so.

Not that anyone else in the bridge needed to be told twice.

* * *

This day just couldn't get anymore difficult. Anakin couldn't really believe his luck. He hadn't enough time to even think about the fact he had just defeated and maimed Count Dooku himself. When he, the Chancellor and his Master, swung over his back, had to enter the elevator shaft. Run horizontal in a vertical shaft as...something happened to the ship outside. Then gravity began reorienting and they had begun falling. Obi-Wan still on his shoulders, thank the Force. They fell and he had felt his heart leap out of his chest. Until he had a second of inclination given to him by the Force and he snatched his right hand into a fist. The three were pulled down and Anakin tensed as he felt something...somewhere pull. The Chancellor was dangling onto him by his ankle and boot. While Obi-Wan remained blissfully unaw-

"Whoa!" Well that was a good start.

"Easy! We're in a bit of a situation." Obi-Wan made things easier, grabbing onto his neck and spreading his weight out more.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hold on." Anakin tried to move, but a sound caught everyone's attention.

"What is that?!"

"Oops." The three saw the floor end of the elevator racing down towards them in free fall.

"Uh Artoo, Arfour, one of you shut down the elevator!"

"Too late, jump!" Wordlessly the three did so at Obi-Wan's command. Anakin begged the Force to not let the Chancellor fall too quickly as he and Obi-Wan pulled their magnetic lines and threw them out over a passing metal bar. They clung tight and the two were sure to use the Force added to their own strength to swerve inwards. The Force seemed to be generous today too. Palpatine had caught Obi-Wan's leg and was thrown in before them. They all landed with thuds and gasps as the elevator crashed down far into the core of the ship with a resonating slam. It took Anakin a minute to realize this must've been the doorway left open by those two buffoon B1's.

"Hands up indeed." He whispered.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable."

"Artoo, Arfour, both of you get down here." Anakin called passing the elevator shaft a glance along with his Master.

"Artoo, do you copy?" Great, now he was beginning to sound like his Master. Though this time the familiar beeps and whirs of his droid friend, along with Arfour sounded in reply.

"Alright, they're on their way. This way." Anakin took lead and motioned down the hall as the three broke into a jog.

"I must say. It is so good to have the two greatest heroes of the Republic back!" Palpatine offered just before they began moving faster.

"Can't say I missed all the adventuring like this, Chancellor. Though it does have its 'charms.'" Anakin smiled.

"Oh indeed, does it? You will tell me what I missed won't you Anakin?"

"On the chance we make it off this droid infested ship? Yes, Master. All the details."

"Oh good. Should be easy." Obi-Wan Kenobi, ever with his sarcasm.

* * *

He had fallen into another bout of coughing and his wheezes were conspicuously echoed through the bridge as he gagged forward over and over again. His eyes were slits through the hammering annoyance of it. Though Grievous did turn as one of the droids neared.

"General, we found the Jedi. They're in hallway 328." Damn them. Damn all of them. They must have had the Chancellor. Dooku…damn them!

"Activate ray shields!" He roared and the droid jumped back. It was sure to do as ordered though.

Damnable Jedi scum.

* * *

Not even fully through one of the halls and already a bounding white shimmer came down and encased the three. They slid to stops and peered around.

"Ray shields." Anakin sighed.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? Were smarter than this!" Alright, Anakin didn't think Obi-Wan needed to sell their 'confusion' that much.

"Apparently not." Anakin offered calmly. Kind of a role reversal really.

"I say patience."

"Patience?" His Master repeated, unimpressed and crossing his arms.

"Yes." He nodded assuringly.

"Artoo and Arfour will be along in a few moments. Then they'll release the ray shields." Anakin smirked knowingly. Indeed, he felt vindicated in his assessment as a nearby door opened. The scream of his little astromech friend sounded and Artoo came racing down the unseen hall. His cylindrical body thrashing into the opposite door frame.

"See? No problem."

"And where's Arfour?"

"Huh...oh." Anakin turned, and said astromech was thrown into the room. It warbled as it was tossed head first and slammed directly into Artoo. The blue and white droid warbling in what seemed to be annoyance. Just as two droideka's rolled out from the unseen hall and unfurled. Aiming down sights at their Republic counterparts.

In fact a whole damn legion of droids seemed to materialize from doorways, halls and every which where.

"Don't move." One B2 aimed at Artoo.

"Owe!" It cried as the astromech zapped its blaster hand. It proceeded to kick Artoo over. The three watched in a mixture of amusement, bemusement, and resignation.

"Do you ave a plan B?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

 **L's Note:** Another chapter, and so soon! Lord Kun was incapable of editing this one before he sent it my way. So, I had to write a bit of it, and look it over once, but as always I probably missed some grammar issues. I will relook this sucker over in maybe a few hours or a day or so.

Why do I upload chapters not fully edited through a few times over? Because I feel most people wanna just continue the story. Rather than wait the hours or even days it may take to edit for the 4th or 5th time. That being said, if any of you notice some serious grammar issues let me know and I'll add it to the good ole' changelog. :)

 _ **Notes:**_

 **101Asa:** Thanks for the reviews! Both me and Lord Kun appreciate it! Oh, and I also wrote _that_ cut away. I'm sure you know which. XD

 **ZabuzasGirl:** Well they're there. More to come of course. :D

 **Guest:** Not sure what else to call you, but thanks! Lord Kun took inspiration from the subtext of Tolkien's ideology for that conversation. As for Sauron and his plans. Trust me, Lord Kun has some ideas. Things will get...interesting. ;D

 **Celgress:** Thanks for being a consistent reviewer! Lol, well Sidious has perhaps been left in control for too long. He has perhaps forgotten what it's like to be on the backfoot? We'll see.

 **Huan of Valinor:** Lol, thanks for the reviews! Lord Kun was delighted to see someone caught the Gollum reference! XD I am pleased so many people seem to agree with Gandalf's viewpoint. Not only is it in character (to the best of Lord Kun's ability I feel) but it is important as an overall subtext to Tolkien and the story trying to be told here. We're happy you're enjoying the Sauron parts. They're the toughest to write for Lord Kun. Doubly so, for me. The will to write him as a cackling uber-villain exists but we don't wanna do that. We want to expand on what it is to be as old as he is and as hungry for knowledge and power as he has been shown to be. As for the songs, all I'll say is many things are being looked into for what to do with Sauron as things progress. ;)

 **Savior16:** Uh...sure! Thanks for the review. XD

 ** ** **Edit Note:****** Edited/Updated 11/9/2019


	9. The New Shadow

**Chapter 9**

 **The New Shadow**

The _Phantom_ _Fist_ warbled through the low orbit of Coruscant on its assumed path following its prior broadside engagement. Multiple levels and decks were venting atmosphere even with ray shields sealing the holes littered across the body of the providence. The General aboard the bridge manning this ship was the only real continuous sound that rattled the room. His coughs and clanging talons sounding as thuds or rasps that made the neimoidian crew cringe and droids mutely concerned. He spoke very little. Having heard that they had captured the Jedi attempting to escape his ship along with that fool of a Chancellor. They would be arriving soon. Still, Grievous narrowed his gaze. A cough shuddered his metal frame as he loosed one, two, and three horrid rasps.

He wondered, just what had happened? Not but a few days prior prospects for himself and the Confederacy had been grand. Never had the Confederacy been in a better position to impose its will, and declare a victory. If not the final victory over the Republic itself! The Supreme Chancellor was aboard his ship, Dooku was guarding him directly and probably lording his victory over Palpatine! Their fleet was still far superior in number to that of the Republic and hounded them at every turn. Thousands, no Grievous foresaw millions to be dead in orbit and on the surface of the planet!

Grievous peered down to his robes as the coughing subsided. There lay about its folds many lightsaber hilts. On this mission alone he had claimed four new trophies. He was soon enough going to need to return to where he cached all his trophies to leave some behind. Yet, despite, and indeed, in spite of these many victories he now stood inwardly seething upon his bridge. The Republic fleet was harassing his as hard as they could regardless of the chaos both fleets had found themselves in. Two Jedi, Kenobi and Skywalker of all Jedi in fact, had boarded his ship! Those miserable scum had taken the Chancellor, his captured game, and freed him from his restraints. Restraints Dooku himself had tasked himself to man! The fact the Chancellor was freed and both Jedi stood with him spoke enough to Grievous what had befallen the Sith. Such realizations made him wonder just what was to become of the CIS. Word, of course had yet to reach anyone. Perhaps he alone now knew what had happened. According to the contingencies of the Confederacy he was now at the helm of an entire galactic government. Well, he and the Council.

"Gunray." Lowly, like a beast, he seethed the name. Oh, how he hated that toad of a sentient. The neimoidian...indeed all of those councilors did nothing more than hold the entire Confederacy back. The only addition they gave, and the only role they played was to turn the cogs of their corporate foundations and loose their limitless coffers into the machine of war.

The General coughed again and balled his hands to tight fists. So tight that the whine of internal servos audibly loosed. He growled again and lurked across the front of the bridge. His eyes returning to the battle outside. The chaos there distracting him from these thoughts. War, he knew he could handle. Pathetic as the droids were they could be used to win such a conflict as this one. Grievous knew he could. He just needed to be let off the leash by Lord Sidious. Governing was not something he had ever anticipated on doing. It made that anger that always boiled beneath the surface, that drove him and consumed him, all but unbearable. Especially as he awaited the arrival of the two 'heroes' of the Republic. Two beings Grievous had hoped might have done him a favor and had died on that useless backwater. Alas, it was not to be.

He need deal with them first and he would be sure to do so swiftly. Afterword, whatever came of the Chancellor, Grievous would speak with Lord Sidious as soon as possible. He would know what to do. Sidious always did.

* * *

Both Obi-Wan and he had remained mostly silent the entire walk through the ship towards the command bridge of Grievous' flagship. Anakin had checked both astromechs in tow. Artoo was fine, no worse for wear. Arfour also seemed okay, and both chirped and chatted. Seeming to not bother their 'captors' with their binary conversation. In fact, Anakin was a little shocked the droids had not taken the two astromechs off to a hold or shop. Though he was grateful for it. Otherwise what was to come next would've been...complicated.

The droids had already told he and his Master to shut up a few times. The once or twice Anakin had asked Obi-Wan and the Chancellor if they were alright. Both had simply nodded. He worried about Palpatine more than his Master though. Surely the man had been shaken by everything going on around him. For days now he's been cooped up in here with nothing but droids and Dooku to keep him company. Now they were being taken to another kinrath den. This one holding General Grievous. Though considering it had been Grievous who had abducted Palpatine, perhaps the Chancellor would find the reunion of little shock. Hopefully so anyways. He and Obi-Wan had work to do.

Come to think of it, Anakin felt his brow furrow, because in that moment he began to look back at the years of war. Sifting through memory and battle after battle, carnage, waste, pain, death, victory and loss. All these things flashed, and he knew the General's face, his voice and his bearing. Anakin had heard other masters speak of him, other Jedi. He had seen holos of the butcher, and the aftermath of Grievous' exploits. Yet, he had never met the warlord in person.

"Huh." Anakin uttered. Causing his Master to cock a curious glance his way. Though Obi-Wan said nothing on it. Well, it was as good a time as ever to get a look at the murderous coward. Perhaps, if all things went according to his Master's most optimistic projections, the Separatists would be down not only Dooku, but Grievous as well once this day was over. Anakin wouldn't mind having their first meeting, also be their last. All of this, as they came to the end of one hallway and let the doors open.

Within, a barrage of lights and movement hit all their eyes as the group moved forward and around what was clearly the Captain's command chair. Coming along the right of it, Anakin led in before Obi-Wan. He scanned and saw two magnaguards to the front, facing them upon entry. They'd be the biggest trouble. Well besides the central figure. Robed and facing away from them, the being twisted around and growled his next words their way.

"Ah yes, the 'negotiator!' General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you." Anakin almost felt insulted that Grievous ignored him. Even though he was the first one in. Though, he had to remind himself that Grievous and his Master had plenty of history with one another.

"Excuse me." Anakin watched one of the droids pass he and his Master by and move toward Grievous.

"That wasn't much of a rescue."

"You're welcome." Grievous snatched his and Obi-Wan's saber hilts from that same B1. Funnily enough, that droid gained a few points in Anakin's eyes.

"And," Grievous retched a cough back as he pointed his way. Seeming to have finally noticed him after glaring Obi-Wan down.

"Anakin Skywalker!" He began trudging over towards him. Anakin was sure to steel himself and hardened his eyes as he met Grievous' pointed attention.

"I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older." The General whined with a sideways glare in on Anakin. His looming presence had been uncomfortable, especially the abnormal whine of the General. Anakin was sure he bore a look of disgust on his face as he turned away and back onto Grievous. He gave him a quick once over up and down before he thought of the best comeback in galactic history.

"General Grievous…you're shorter than I expected." Nailed it. Absolutely nailed it! Anakin and Grievous maintained a heavy silence for what seemed to be an hour. Anakin could barely contain himself as he watched the General take in what he had just said...and seethe. Inwardly he was grinning like mad.

A cough from the General finally broke the silence and he made to turn.

"Jedi scum." Grievous hoisted his arm out, as if ready to strike. To be honest, Anakin wasn't sure why he hadn't. Nonetheless, Grievous swept around and trudged back to the front of the bridge.

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him." Obi-Wan, coy and sarcastic as he was pleaded.

"Sorry Master. Just speaking my mind. Making an observation." Obi-Wan shook his head in mock embarrassment. Or, was it real? Didn't really matter at the moment anyways. Regardless, Anakin nodded Artoo's way, the little droid pulled up into a rigid stance and whirred.

"A shame you didn't meet your end, Kenobi." Grievous continued, pulling back around and casting a sideways glare toward Obi-Wan.

"Had you died you could have spared your precious Order and Republic the sight of your demise. At least," Grievous chuckled.

"What I will do to you, and your fellow Jedi."

"After our last meeting, General, I highly doubt it would be me who'd be worse for wear." Obi-Wan quipped coolly.

"Ah, I had almost forgotten." Grievous began. Making what almost sounded like a 'tsk.' Anakin had thought he had heard the sound come from Grievous before as well.

"Indeed our last meeting was less than flattering. Though," Grievous reached into his robes and pulled forth several lightsabers.

"These Jedi would beg to differ, Kenobi. These two I slaughtered before your Chancellor." Both Jedi felt themselves tense as Grievous gestured toward Palpatine. Anakin's nostrils flared as a renewed anger cast itself like a shadow over and through him. Obi-Wan for his part did better and loosed the anger and sadness quickly into the Force.

"Better still!" Grievous pocketed the sabers and produced two more.

"These Jedi came aboard my ship, much like you and young Skywalker have." Grievous cast a glare Anakin's way again.

"These two fought me even when damaged. As your friend, Windu would say in a, ' less than combat effective' state." Grievous' usual self congratulatory demeanor and tone was trembling with menace and lingering rage. The General hoisted one of the unknown sabers a little higher than the other in his grasp.

"This one I pierced with two sabers! I do believe it was with the ones from the two Jedi I had killed a little before." Grievous laughed through his rumination. Glowing in, and assuredly content with himself and his 'victory.' Anakin wanted to say more, but he allowed himself to restrain that anger for later. He and Obi-Wan had a playbook and they needed to follow it. If they had any hope of seeing this day through minus both Dooku and Grievous.

"Four Jedi have fallen to me in this battle, Kenobi! Many more shall I take once I pin your corpse to the front of my ship!"

"Rather uncivilized, General." Kenobi simply retorted.

"Taking me hostage and killing me without even a chance to makeup for that dismal display on Arda? That is rather unlike you. Wouldn't you agree, Anakin?" Anakin snorted.

"I don't know Master. He's run plenty of times from plenty of Jedi. I think he's afraid of us." Grievous glared between them and seemed to tremble in anger.

"Afraid of you?! I instill horror in the hearts and minds of your nascent Order, and your floundering Republic! I am the one who hunted your Chancellor down, and I am the one who slaughtered your friends! Years, and decades wasted on your Order to be made meaningless by General Grievous! I bore down upon your friends aboard my ship and cut them down! I-"

"You ran from Arda when you could have taken victory." Obi-Wan shrugged with barely a rise in his voice.

"Even better, you ran from our fight in the White City because you lost some of your multi-armed advantage. As my friend here said, I do in fact recall you running away plenty of times before." Anakin chuckled a little.

It was rare to have his Master so openly mock someone. Though with Grievous, any attack on his ego was sure to set him off balance. All the better for them.

"You will see before I kill you, Jedi!" Grievous snarled. Which led quickly thereafter into a fit of low coughing. Strained golden eyes looked back to the Jedi as he pocketed the four sabers he held. Including theirs.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Not this time." Obi-Wan easily countered. His face full of confidence.

"And this time you won't escape."

"Artoo, Arfour!" Anakin called and immediately the two droids went mad. As mad as little astromechs could. Both extended every tool, every cutter, every connection piece, everything. Buzzing with electricity both screamed and the surrounding droids jumped to attention as Obi-Wan pulled his saber from Grievous' cloak. In another flash Anakin turned left and he felt his Master slice through his cuffs after igniting his blue saber.

"Crush them!" Grievous commanded as Anakin turned and pulled his saber back into his waiting hands.

"Make them suffer!" Anakin swept left and began cutting down the B1s. The droids barely put up any fight. They were too concerned with possibly hitting the glass. Obi-Wan dashed ahead and immediately began dueling both of the magnaguards guarding Grievous. The hiss of their electrostaffs surging through the room.

"You're mine!" Anakin leapt ahead and caught the attention of one of the guards. It easily fell away from its comrade and began dueling Anakin as best it could.

"Stay at your stations!" Anakin barely caught Grievous demand as he loomed behind the main control desks and threw the security droids around.

Obi-Wan, Anakin knew would take care of his guard. Anakin's swept at him. Clashing blade to staff from low to high end. He pushed them back and swept them even as the droid circled itself for a harder strike, but again the Jedi blocked the hard strike. The incessant twists and turns of these droids arms and the ease in which they circled their staffs made them interesting to say the least. Nonetheless, Anakin had this one, and allowed the droid to push him back towards the door. Where he needed to be anyways. He slashed down right and pulled the guard's staff upward. Slashed out and struck around but the droid met the new strike by angling the staff up. Anakin struck around again, but the droid parried. The damnable thing was playing the long game, and he found it annoying more than anything. Anakin let it push him back, parrying the new jabs it made, and let it strike up at him. An opening formed that the droid didn't account for. Anakin ducked low and slashed at his right with as much force as he could and his lightsaber tore through the droid like butter.

He turned to the two security droids dragging Palpatine back, and he made for them. These two raised their blasters but it didn't help. He sliced one up and through and cleaved down and through the other before taking a third and equally as simply slash at Palpatine's wrists. Cleaving the restraints placed there. The Chancellor huffed thankfully.

"My thanks yet again, my friend." Anakin smiled, but motioned back to the bridge. They had business to attend to and he needed to keep Palpatine close by. As he and the Chancellor made their way back in, he saw his master cleave his own...headless guard through and move on the droids running the ship. Then Obi-Wan moved on the nearest droid and sliced it through as Anakin leapt at another.

"Don't bother with them! Keep the ship in orbit!" Grievous continued to bark his orders as he raced by the droids now bumbling around unsure of what to do.

Anakin was sure to cut one of the droids down as he passed it by and watched Grievous thereafter vault over one of the terminals. He coughed falling to his knee as he pulled one of the magnaguard's staffs up as Obi-Wan blocked his path. Following the General's example, Anakin vaulted the terminal and reactivated his saber to cut Grievous off from behind. The General growled lowly and glanced back at him. He had nowhere to-

"You lose, General Kenobi!" Oh Force...

* * *

He hauled the staff over his head and without a second thought slammed one of its ends down into the glass separating the bridge from the vacuum. Cracks formed and spread with a sudden cascade and the panel broke away. Grievous felt himself being ripped away, thrust out into the vacuum. The void did not scare him. He had nothing it could destroy him with. Grievous whirled himself around. Hoping to perhaps see the body of Kenobi or Skywalker floating out, but he didn't catch it.

He pressed a small clasp on his wrist and a magnetized hook slammed to the outer hull of his ship. His body swung out, and he let the momentum carry him. His talons slammed down with a titanic thud and the metal plates beneath bent under the pressure of his fall. Grievous clawed his way up the side of the ship until he was atop it. In fact he was right before one of many emergency entry hatches that led into the escape pod hall. The hallway right before the bridge in fact. It wasn't worth a rematch. Not yet, not today. It wasn't running away...his body shuddered as what felt like an adrenaline shot of rage coursed through him. Regardless, he snapped the hatch open and dropped by one arm inside.

The vacuum tore past him sucking the air from the ship before he dropped down onto his knees and the hatch shut after him. Wordless he found one of the escape pods and entered. Grievous had seen one of the pods lost already. Perhaps Captain Dofine escaped. Alas, it was not worth his time or added effort to ensure this to be the case. Damn them. Damn the Jedi, damn the Republic, and damn Dooku and Sidious even! He should have killed Palpatine when he had the chance! He should have glassed Coruscant from low orbit! So much should have and could have been done. Now, all that was left was his escape. To fight again...another day. All he could do was laugh then. His mind worn by this wretched day.

"Time to abandon ship." He entered in an executive control function, and jettisoned all pods at once. He wouldn't allow the Jedi dogs to take one. His ship, the second one he had taken as his flagship, was dangerously low in orbit, and suffering from the battle before. It would decay, and perhaps take the Jedi and Chancellor with them. Such a thought made him laugh some more. A little chuckle to end the events that had unfolded. As he looked out his pod's viewport and noted the nearing lucrehulk.

Before he gagged on another cough.

* * *

Well after having the air sucked from the room, and damn well near their lungs, Anakin and Obi-Wan both fell to the ground. The ship's emergency blast doors having closed after Grievous made his escape. The two Jedi had wordlessly seemed to fall into a trance. Cutting down the other droids. Not really because they necessarily had to, but more because it felt like the right thing to do. Best get the droids before they decided to cause anymore trouble. This in spite of the neimoidian crew having already made a run for it along with some control droids. After which Anakin heard a noise, and turned towards the hall leading out from the bridge. He knew what that rumbling meant. Especially as the running neimoidians seemed horrified and then took off down the next hall out.

"All the escape pods have been launched."

"Grievous." Obi-Wan intoned. A likely scenario. How that murderer did it, who cares. That didn't matter now as Anakin looked out the viewport and noted the imminent decay of the ship through the atmosphere. It made his body tense at the sight. Especially as the whine of the vessel traveled up and down its body at the sudden and quickening strain.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Both moved towards some of the piloting chairs.

"You mean, can I land what's left of it?"

"Well?"

"Well under the circumstances I'd say the ability pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Both he and Obi-Wan took seats and began strapping down as he took note of the control console. Palpatine sat behind them both and strapped in as Artoo took up residence beside the lot, along with Arfour to the rear. Both droids whirring and warbling concerns in their binary. This was sure to be fun.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." The ship loosed several thuds and rumbles as massive slabs of metal pulled away from the main body of the providence. The ship continued its decay down into the atmosphere and streaks of searing heat began to form as they pierced on down. The computers showed dangerous levels of heat rising across all sectors. Anakin felt the sweat bead, and not just from the heat. He was sure to shut the engine control doors. The slabs covered them to ease their descent and stop the acceleration they found themselves falling into. Well, a good idea. Until the ship loosed another sound. This time an explosion that rippled across from the rear upwards to the bridge. Everyone lurched from the force of it.

"What?" Anakin whispered as the monitors began blaring warnings. The hull's integrity was already kriffed. Something had happened, probably having to do with that elevator incident, that had caused destabilization in its shielding and bored through several decks. They had been venting air. Now they were exerting pressure across the division line breaking the ship into the heavier stern compartment and the bow. Didn't really matter though.

That thud from before grew into warnings screaming across several monitors and the ship once more howled in metal shrieks that traveled upwards toward them. Artoo and Arfour both whined in fear and Anakin jumped to glance behind them. Just managing to peer out the viewport. His eyes catching the entire stern breaking away.

"We lost something." He did his best to ignore that had just happened.

"Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship." Calm and as cool as ever his Master. On days like today Anakin wished he had such an attitude. Especially as his mind thought about someone in the stern who may hopefully be crushed by its fall towards Coruscant. Well, hopefully not hurting anyone else. Of course.

Both astromechs were warbling and beeping their own ideas on how to keep this hunk of metal from breaking apart on reentry. The bow was absolutely orange with the heat of the passing. The battle still raging above and beyond passing out of sight as the highest clouds began to pass them by.

"Now we're really picking up speed." Anakin huffed as the ship, what was left of it, roared into the skies of the capitol world. Honestly he was impressed with how calm Palpatine was behind him. Chunks of the forward bow began to pull away and the rear section was venting what little oxygen they had left. Though they were in the oxygen zone. It was not something Anakin hoped to ever do. Could he fly this thing indeed!

"Eight plus sixty. We're in the atmosphere!"

"Grab that, keep us level!" He ordered. Well it had been nice of Obi-Wan to give him the pressure readout. Anakin could see they had passed the common man's interpretation of the atmosphere that separated space from the planet. The clouds became much more clear and condensed and the light of the day shined across the vast network of buildings below. Well, from what Anakin could see as the heat continued to obstruct his view for a little longer. The descent had his heart racing. Both invigorating and horrifying. What a day.

The ship slid across the sky like a jet of flame. Many chunks and pieces of it falling as raining debris. The ship tore through a white cloud and more clearly than some days the occupants within could make out an entire city disk of Coruscant's endless cityscape below. Though it was scary to see the massive buildings crawl nearer so fast as they were.

"Steady." Anakin heard Obi-Wan offer. As the droids continued whirring worriedly.

"Easy Artoo!" Anakin tried to calm him. Threepio must've been rubbing off on his poor smaller companion.

The trail of smoke following in their wake surely had to of been seen by now. They had passed the highest spire line and were continuing their descent. Anakin felt his heart beat its way into his throat. The Force, he called on it to ease himself. To help guide him. Consciously and unconsciously so. He numbly made out small blips passing across the viewport as he did so.

"Five thousand...fire ships on the left and the right." They were falling too fast. Anakin grit his teeth. He was fighting against something that weighed metric tons with his hands!

"We'll take you in."

"Copy that. Obi-Wan replied to the fire ship wing lead. Anakin wondered if they even knew who they were talking to. Perhaps it didn't matter. He hoped it didn't. Any ship falling this fast would need the fire retardant, the small ships now lathered them with on entry.

"Landing strip straight ahead!" By the Force! Indeed the Force did seem to offer one miracle today...well several to be fair. Still Anakin noted the monitors all losing their 'minds' with warnings. Fires, impact warning a loss of control. He squeezed his hands so tight he felt the controls buckle.

"We're coming in too hot!" He leveled as best he could with the strip. Frankly it was out of his hands now. He knew the impact was coming and he braced himself for it.

The ship finally did. The hull slammed to the metal strip below and the most wretched metal scraping metal sound echoed out for at least a mile. Everyone inside was thrown forward but the straps caught them. Anakin tensed every muscle, every ligament and tendon. The screams of the ship as it was decimated continued to echo outward and smoke was thrown out and up from the scratching pass. Not aided by the screams of two astromech droids either.

Anakin noted the control tower on the left and ground his teeth as he knew it would be sliced. Indeed it was. The providence tore through it easily and more destruction was wrought as the building was broken down eliciting more crashes and collapsing debris that echoed out. But, they were slowing. Unfortunately for the tower, that crash had made a negative reaction that, coupled with the metal grinding to metal slowed them. Further and further and further. Until at last they were all once again thrown ahead and back into their seats. Anakin didn't even believe what he was seeing. That being anything at all!

Coruscant was just beyond. A little worse for wear. Clear signs of battle, both from before and ongoing in the far distance, but for all intents and purposes, they had done it. He loosed a very heavy sigh of air. Oxygen he hadn't even been aware he had hoarded in his lungs as he turned to Obi-Wan. Artoo and Arfour clamored in victory. As if both believed in the objective from the start as Palpatine passed the droids a look Anakin couldn't quite place. For his Master's part, Anakin saw him simply flick some hair back. A wide grin on his face as he met Anakin's gaze.

"Another happy landing."

* * *

Talons, cold and dark slammed against clean and bare metal beneath. The dull whitened lights of the ship passed him by as Grievous thudded towards the bridge of this lucrehulk. Barely registering or caring to know it, its title was the _Intimidation_. He had been marching since his pod had been brought aboard via tractor beam. The droids awaiting him had all pulled away upon his exit from the pod, and he ordered them back to their stations promptly before he made off. Cloak whirling by his speed. His cough remaining as his lone companion. His cough and his fury, that is. Grievous soon enough came upon the central doorway guarded by two blue striped B1 battle droids. They stiffened at his coming and the door opened up before him revealing the staff inside.

"G...General?!" One of the neimoidian worms announced. The rest of the crew turned at his coming and all of them bore expressions of dismay and fear.

"Wha...why are you-"

"Quiet!" Grievous barked, and the neimoidian was quick to follow command. Grievous for his part marched past him toward the front observation platform. Much as his post had been aboard his ship now falling through Coruscant's atmosphere. His eyes glared and glinted in the dividing glass that separated he and the vacuum. He bristled. What was left of him bristled while his metal structure seemed to just shake in his rage. Silence passed and the crew did their best to ignore him. None of them surely knowing what had just happened. Why the General himself was on their bridge. Some of them began guessing, and all of them knew nothing good could come of this.

For his part Grievous noted his own reflection and shivered in that rage and wrath that never left him. This day had been a disaster if ever there was one! The loss of the Chancellor! The loss of Dooku! The loss of his ship! These losses, they played over and over on repeat across his mind. Surely they would drive him insane. They were already doing so. All he now had left were his trophies. Still tucked within the folds of his cloak. Two further should lay within, but they had slipped through his fingers. Anger was laced in shame now. Especially as he realized what needed doing. Grievous had since his pod has escaped the _Phantom Fist_ , and it did nothing but add to his indomitable ire.

"Are the Republic's gravity wells still active?" Grievous asked no one in particular.

"Uh...yes, General." The central neimoidian manning the sensor station replied.

"The fleet is still being held by local and system wide gravity wells."

"Position of the fleet?!"

"Holding, General. Our losses are only twenty percent of task force. Republic losses are rising from forty."

"Counting the Home Fleet?"

"Yes, General." Then those numbers were inflated. The Republic's Home Fleet was all but annihilated by his initial strike. What remained and what was sure to keep growing was the relief forces. Already bolstered by the massive surge from days prior, and undoubtedly led by that new massive ship. Grievous wondered if it was permissible to command his remaining forces to decimate Coruscant. If Sidious would be content with such an act? He didn't know, but Grievous also wasn't willing to find out.

"We will be leaving soon enough." Grievous uttered loud enough for the crew to hear. Though he did not turn, he could see them in the viewport reflection. The majority of whom glanced to one another confusedly.

"The Republic will need a little convincing it seems. Good..." Grievous trailed as a coughing fit wracked his form. He loosed four hearty and heavy coughs before groaning from strain. His eyes winced from the exertion and watched a distant recusant crash down into a venator. Both ships were lined in fire and smoke plumes. Their metal hulls cracking and boring into one another. Like two predators in the wild falling without a victor proclaimed in their clash.

"How's the battle at Centax gone?!"

"Ye...uh..."Another neimoidian pressed keys along his console hurriedly. To be honest Grievous couldn't find it in him to bark at the little whelp. He was growing weary by this entire process. This fool would escape him today.

"M...major damage reported along the entire surface of the moon. Well, focused on the facilities there of course. Much of it is underground based on the sensor array sweeps."

"Losses?"

"Twenty-four ships, General." Another nameless alien officer reported."

"How many engaged?"

"Twenty more, but the bulk are engaging Republic relief forces, sir!"

"They are fully engaged. Another target then." Grievous rattled as he began to pace across the vision of the viewport. Not bothering to turn away from the sights of battle. Grievous knew his time to act needed to be as immediate as possible. Despite himself the General knew the Confederacy's current position may well be used by Gunray or any other sniveling worm on the Council to assert control. He needed to get away from this planet and as soon as possible.

"All reserve vulture droids wings are to engage at once! Half of them will join the battle at leisure. All further will spread out in wide screen and commit dive runs across Coruscant! I don't care about when or where, I want them to destroy as much as possible. All hyena class bombers are to engage and follow in kind. They will drop payloads across the surface of the planet on their descents!" Grievous began spouting off order after order and the crew was immediate in their efforts to relay them all.

"Move all forces free of the Centax engagement. Condense wolfpacks and double their numbers by two. All isolated pockets of Republic resistance are now their targets! Destroy pockets of ten and below with overwhelming firepower, and make them suffer for each round unleashed!"

"Yes, General!" The Captain, so Grievous assumed him to be replied. Grievous came to another stop and clasped his bony hands behind his back swirling his cloak as he did so.

"Breach low atmosphere pockets of the Home Fleet that remain. Any ships that breach the atmosphere below the planetary shield are to bombard all ground as capable! Leave not one building standing!" His fingers crushed one another as that same old wrath bubbled again.

"Aye, sir!" Again he was met by affirmation.

"They will let us leave, or they will die with us." Grievous growled and fell into silence. All the events of the last four days fluttering over his tiring mind. Triumphs and their failures. He would make them pay. The Republic today. The rest of them, another day.

* * *

The group had managed to pull themselves free of the bridge. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin chose not to move through what remained of the ship. Some droids may still be wandering around the halls they had taken with them. They still had to worry about the Supreme Chancellor after all. Instead, Anakin chose to break another viewport open. This time the blast doors didn't close. Be it by recognition of atmosphere and oxygen levels, or by the systems being fried, it didn't really matter, so he didn't ask. He and Obi-Wan led Palpatine out onto the top of the ship with a bit of arm work before Anakin had pulled the astromechs up using the Force. So they found themselves atop the now slanted ship's bridge.

"Well, I'd say in spite of everything it all worked out."

"Can't say I disagree, Master." Anakin replied patting himself of dust and debris. The droids beside them both beeped happily and waddled where they stood. Anakin for his part stared out across the skyline of Coruscant. The pelting of dogfighting wings were ignored as were the distant thrums and booms of battle. He had not seen Coruscant in over a year. He found himself oddly nostalgic for a place lined with metal atop metal.

"I must say," Anakin turned along with Obi-Wan as Palpatine began speaking from behind.

"I am quite impressed with the work you two have performed. You have my utmost gratitude, and that of the entire Republic I am sure."

"No need, Chancellor." Obi-Wan began with a nod.

"We were happy to return you to where you belong."

"That being said, I don't think the battle is over just yet." Anakin added after his Master. He pointed his head upwards towards the skies. They were mostly empty, a rarity for Coruscant to begin with, but for the stray plume of smoke and trailing fighters or bombers.

"I don't think the Separatist fleet will be capable of leaving so long as our gravity wells remain active."

"Then it is most prudent I give the order to release them." Palpatine offered calmly. Anakin turned to the Chancellor with a confused brow.

"Why?"

"It serves no one any purpose to keep this battle ongoing. Further conflict will only bring more death and destruction to our dear capitol and those brave men who are fighting and dying in orbit. Without Count Dooku, I do say Grievous will likely choose retreat than surrender."

"I agree, your Excellency." Obi-Wan nodded his approval. Then he turned to Anakin with a cocked head.

"How did that go exactly, by the way?"

"How did what go?"

"Don't be coy, Anakin. Dooku!" Obi-Wan prompted. For his part Anakin shrugged. The thoughts and emotions replaying in his head.

"You were thrown aside by Dooku. So he and I kept dueling across the room. Eventually I got the upper hand, and I took his hands off. Took this from him too." Anakin pulled a particular curved saber hilt from his tunic and produced it before Obi-Wan."

"Did you have that when we were in front of Grievous?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Anakin openly laughed.

"You know what, never mind." The two shared a laugh while Palpatine watched them. A smile, Anakin would've assumed pointed towards his victory, placed across the older man's features.

"Yes, it was quite the extraordinary display, Anakin. If you don't mind my saying so, Master Kenobi." The Jedi paused and returned their attention to Palpatine. The accolades given being clearly welcome by Anakin.

"To defeat a Sith Lord at so young an age! Much as you had yourself, Master Kenobi. One so skilled and cruel as Dooku at that. It had me at the edge of my seat." The Chancellor paused.

"Of course, not that I could be anywhere but." Anakin snickered and bowed bashfully. The older Jedi noting his old padawan soaking in the praise with ease.

"If I am not mistaken, you were made a Master not too long after killing the Sith Lord of Naboo. Is that not correct, Master Kenobi?"

"Well, informally in a sense. I was still a Knight."

"Yet, you took on an apprentice. Of course because of the passing of Master Jinn. Though you must admit your position as a Jedi Master was undoubtedly assured at that point."

"I would not say assured. I would say I'd hope my place was cemented by my teaching of Anakin."

"Yet, you were made a Master sometime before the Battle of Geonosis?"

"Yes, Chancellor."

"Then I should imagine your place as a Jedi Master should be all but assured at this point, my young friend!" Palpatine beamed turning to Anakin. The Jedi Knight himself smirked at the thought and bowed his head. Though he did seem slightly feigned in his humility.

"Let's not-"

"I'd certainly like to think so, Chancellor." Obi-Wan was cut off by his old apprentice.

"Nonsense! I have the utmost confidence the Council will have to see your defeat of Dooku as grounds for promotion to Master. To have set a precedent and not follow through on it would seem well...shameful really." Palpatine scoffed though and waved his hands before himself.

"But, who am I to speak on Jedi matters. Forgive me, Master Kenobi. I forget myself sometimes."

"It's no trouble, Chancellor." Obi-Wan may have spoken despite himself.

"No, no. It's true I speak out of turn! I was merely quite stunned by Anakin's swordsmanship, as well as his self control. Even at a loss of prompt on my part."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked with curious brow returned. Anakin visibly tensed as well.

"I think it would be better stated from Anakin, my friend." Palpatine prompted the younger Jedi.

"Anakin?"

"I..." He took a moment.

"I had Dooku on his knees and both sabers at his neck. I...could've killed him. I did not. I just hit him...really hard. Knocked him out, you know." Obi-Wan felt as though there was more to the story. Especially based on what the Chancellor had said. Though he didn't sense any lies from Anakin. The Knight made no attempt to hide his thoughts or feelings either. It did fill Obi-Wan with a small beam of pride and satisfaction. So, he smiled.

"Then you made the right choice, my friend."

"Even though I left him on the floor? What if he's alive?"

"What could you have done? Taken him with us? If he is still alive we'll deal with it." Obi-Wan offered and pat Anakin's shoulder with a light and reassuring tap.

"I certainly do hope so." Once again Palpatine injected himself.

"If Count Dooku is in fact still alive he may well find a means by which to return to the Separatists. Prolonging this war even further." Anakin narrowed his gaze and twisted about himself until he settled on the direction directly behind them and the fallen half of the Separatist ship they had taken with them. He then closed his eyes and delved into himself. Seeking to find his center before reaching out.

"Anakin?" He ignored Obi-Wan for a minute and attempted to use the Force as he settled. He reached out across the planet and felt its mass of swirling billions. A trillion lives packed onto a single world. He could feel them all. They were indiscernible from one another, but Anakin was only looking for one. One that was sicker than the others. Darker and more oily than any oth-

Anakin paused. He felt something else. Something...different but familiar. He felt his pulse slow and calm, and he followed the feeling to its source. He appreciated Obi-Wan remaining silent behind him. The Chancellor, he did not sense all that much of, though he could note his presence. Politicians were rarely ever so easily read through even the Force. So, Anakin paid his reserved presence no mind as he kept following the unexpected sensation he received.

As it grew nearer to him he felt himself relax further. The presence was bright as it was subdued beneath the masses of Coruscant. Yet, they were plain as day 'seen' by him, felt by him. It was so bright and soothing. New yet familiar. When he reached it then he remembered. It had been so long he had almost forgotten. It was like a shining light that was tied to him by unseen strings. He had reached it, and unseen by those he stood with he smiled. He knew it to be her. Anakin had forgotten through the madness of what had just occurred. The fears and terror that engulfed this world were thickened like a sheet of darkness over the planet. Yet, alone for him he found the one thing he had missed since even before Elom and the trek across Arda with so odd and so welcome a Fellowship. He didn't dare even whisper her name. Instead he simply remained content, calm and soothed where he stood. He opened his eyes and wished her safety from afar. Padmé, his Padmé. Everything seemed in that moment all too well. Nothing else mattered in the instant he had reached her. It was enough for now.

Anakin could hear the warbling approach of several LAAT gunships as he turned. Indeed he saw no less than fifteen of them. Manned to the brim with troopers brandishing their blaster rifles.

"Well?" Obi-Wan inquired. He bore an expression about him, a subtle knowing smirk. Anakin figured his Master knew what he had found through the Force. It made him somewhat embarrassed, but he did his best to not show it.

"I...Chancellor!"

"Yes, son?" Palpatine smiled. Almost knowingly himself. Anakin didn't know what that meant, but maybe the Chancellor had an idea same as his own? Regardless he approached Palpatine as Obi-Wan waved the nearest gunship over to them.

"While this battle still rages you'll be taken to the nearest bunker, right?"

"As is protocol." Palpatine nodded.

"Right." Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan just as that gunship became leveled with them and allowed a squad of troopers to disembark.

"Master, let me take some men with me. I'll head for the crash sight of whatever is left of the rear section of the ship, the stern."

"You want to see if he's still there." More a statement than question. Anakin nodded.

"Yes! If he's still alive I can arrest him. If he's knocked out all the easier for us. And if he's dead, we can confirm it with our own eyes." Obi-Wan thought it over for a moment. He noted his friend's resolve. As well as his calm demeanor and anticipation. Anakin in that moment had seemed to have aged many years. One of many times did Obi-Wan realize how much older he had became. Both he and Anakin. No longer was a boy before him. If nothing else, this past year had taught Obi-Wan that he should have listened to Anakin more. Many things had been done out of his sight, and out of his means to hear. It was perhaps time to lay a little more trust upon his friend's shoulders than even Obi-Wan would have admitted he held back. So, he nodded.

"I say, do it." Anakin beamed again.

"Good! You go with the Chancellor. I'll meet you two after I'm done." Obi-Wan nodded. Content and sure he had made the right call. Anakin for his part turned to Palpatine.

"Chancellor sir, I hope you don't mind if I commandeer a few of these gunships?"

"Oh, not at all! In fact I insist as the Chancellor you take on this assignment!" The Chancellor offered.

"Great!" Anakin turned to the first trooper Captain that had landed.

"Captain."

"General Skywalker, Kenobi, sirs! We were alerted to the Chancellor's transponder upon your reentry to the atmosphere. We're to relocate the Chancellor to bunker 287-D."

"Charming." Palpatine noted from behind. Anakin sensed sarcasm.

"Good. You and your men take my Master, our droids, and the Chancellor to the bunker. I'll need three of these gunships."

"Yes sir, of course sir. Where to, sir? If you don't mind my asking." Anakin smirked.

"We're gonna go find Count Dooku." The trooper was silent. Likely stunned at the statement. Artoo behind Anakin chortled in his binary at that.

* * *

( **Previously** )

It was the middle of the day. This world's sun, its star was beaming bright rays across and down upon it. Setting the steel that consumed it in pillars of gleaming fire. That rapturous glows of glinting metal high above the unseen ground were marred by the tribulations of explosives and the cries of echoing thuds stirred by war. These seemed so common through the many days of carnage that Coruscant now seemed to have always been absorbed in such warfare. The undulating masses that this world played host to were visible in many ways. Unseen by many a number in the ways of the Force. Save for those granted access to such power and whom could learn to wield it in ways useful for such ventures. It was quite a fascinating thing. A marvel of what could be yet discovered.

"This has to be the most boring thing I've done in ages!" Vica lamented aloud and without opening her eyes.

" _You've inferred my readings to have been such. Then my consumption of educational videos._ " The Dark Lord replied in kind. His form only visible to her in his shadowed astral projection within their shared mind.

"Yes, and at the time my statements were true. Now you have me do this?! This is not something I would ever be doing!" She whined more than shrieked her disdain for the task Sauron wished of her to commit to. It was perhaps the only reason he willed her back her body. Of course only after she demanded he return it to its proper form. With some 'adjustments.' She seemed mostly her old self. Fair toned and lithe, slim and fit. Her features were paler than what perhaps could be considered normal, but she had always been so even upon their first meeting. Her golden hair was now changed though. The Dark Lord knew the race of Men to have an odd obsession with 'styles.' Fashion was seen as a mark of attraction and status. It mattered not to him. Though her hair was now half shaven low along her right where the other half was swung down across her left. He knew not the reason nor the origins of the name of this style; 'a bob' with long bangs she had called it. Nor did he much care. No, that was untrue. It was odd and as such intriguing. He had never seen a woman hold such a look to her. Regardless, she now retained control of their shared body.

"You supposedly have all the access in the universe to my powers. You can sense through the Force, and use it with such ease. You make a big deal about it nearly every time I bring it up. Let alone if I imagine for a minute you can't then I get the whole 'I am so powerful and old' spiel!" She mocked him and he let her do so. Benign as it was it mattered little.

"So, explain to me why I'm the one cross-legged on the ground, eyes shut, 'reaching out' through the Force!" She finally opened her eyes, golden hued as they were, they turned and half glared towards his astral self.

"I'm not a Jedi."

" _This much has been made clear to me._ " Sauron responded coolly. His voice now projected in its deepened and powerful truer manner. Even if only heard in her mind.

"Has it? How very good to hear! Now how about I stop and you do this Jedi poodoo!" Sauron took a moment to rummage her mind and find the meaning of the curse. It was if nothing else an odd collection of syllables.

" _You and this Sith Order are peculiar to me._ " Sauron began as his form shifted from across her field of vision before the open balcony doorway of their gifted apartment.

" _This Force has many aspects to it. Many powers and capabilities that may well be used to a host of needs and desires. Yet, by doctrine alone you limit your reach. Perhaps not all among this Sith do such, and perhaps not all Jedi limit themselves. It is, that I seek to understand the heart of this Force. To see all paths from which it may be used. A road untraveled does not reveal its end point. The sights along it remain forever unseen. How then can you say you have seen all avenues?_ " For once in her tenure as his host she paused and seemed to honestly think over his statement. Her eyes turning upwards, and not rolling. A shocking development to be sure.

"Yeah, fine I guess." The best one could hope to receive from her in terms of a relent.

"Again though, if you're the one that wants to see all these damn 'roads' then how about you do all the Jedi reaching out nonsense? I don't need to do this. It's boring!"

" _To understand one added atop another creates two, does not mean you comprehend its function._ "

"What?" She sneered in confusion.

" _I may use your abilities, and study them as I wish. Yet, I would be more greatly informed by seeing its application by those whom I assume have been doing so for many years. Indeed I crafted the One Ring, greatest among the Rings of Power. Yet, I learned much in watching the works of Celebrimbor. As I told you regarding your 'ships;' I may see how such a thing may take flight, but to see, and in our case, to feel its function grants me much greater depth of understanding._ " The Dark Lord again shifted before her. His darkened form containing no real discernible features save but the blackened shadowy mass of a man as it blotted the sunlight that streamed inwards.

" _So, I ask you again, witch, use the Force, and feel through it. I wish to experience the sensation the way in which you see it._ " Sauron appealed as best he could. Vica watched his form for a moment. Her eyes then fluttered in annoyance as she huffed in a long breath. Followed by her relenting and closing her eyes once more. She straightened her back and placed her hands atop her knees where they bent outward. Vica then loosed the breath and allowed the ones thereafter to slowly intake and flow out.

"What is it you want to see?" She asked, her voice unusually calm as she reached out through the Force.

" _Do as you are. Allow this to flow over you._ "

"It is more 'through.'" She corrected.

"The Force is a field. Some would say. As you're aware, Dark Lord, the Force has many differing schools of doctrine. To some it's a field, and to others it's a presence with will and thought. The Jedi say that it flows through all things, and the Sith do not disagree. The Jedi assume the Force is inherently 'light.' Used only for the benefit of...whatever subject the Jedi give credence to."

" _The Sith do not._ " Sauron added, and she nodded.

"The Jedi say the 'Dark Side' is an aberration. Something those who wish to use the Force for ill intentions sort of manifest. We have enough power; we as in those who use the dark side, to twist this all flowing field, or presence into doing what we want. To the Jedi the Force does not crush a throat, but we make it do so. In their minds warping it. To them the Force cannot create electric tendrils from our fingertips, except that we make it do so." Sauron had not expected this of the witch. Her eyes closed and body seeming so rigid and under control as she explained her understanding of doctrine quite eloquently. For her, of course. Indeed he was pleasantly surprised and welcomed her elaborations. Even if they were purely of her own views.

" _Do the Sith, or those who use the dark side disagree with this view?_ "

"Maybe, but from what I have seen most accept it. Though there's always some slight catch to their views. Most Sith or various dark-siders will say that if we can use the Force to make lightning, to snap a neck, to bend the wind around us and throw men across fields or even kill entire planets, then surely _WE_ are the ones who hold the power. If we hold the power then why do we limit ourselves? If we are the powerful why should we make ourselves weak? The Force serves us, if we so choose to make it do so.

'The Jedi feel they serve some greater purpose. An almost divine mission I guess. Some among their Order even believe in a Living Force. The assumption that states the Force is a presence, a thing with mind and will, of thoughts and decisions. Regardless, because the Force is inherently light any turn away from the light and any stray act must incur their wrath. Of course, to them they would use the word 'correction.' If the Force does indeed think for itself, and we Sith...we dark-siders who use it, if we can turn it to our own will then surely the Force is a weak thing! Better suited to be used for greater purposes. A mind? No I don't think so. It is a plain of power, a well from which we can all pull from and use. I choose to not limit the breadth of knowledge and skill I may come to acquire."

She stated with an air of finality to her voice. Indeed Sauron was still silently struck by her articulate detailing of doctrine and personal view of this Force. Sauron knew much of what she said. Purely from historical texts he had absorbed. Yet, her view did help enlighten him on such schools of thought. As he stated to the witch beforehand; first hand knowledge and observation was a far better educator than simply absorbing regurgitated knowledge or wisdom. The same applied to views, and philosophies. What better means to understand such than to hear one who held a view in an argument present and argue their case? The Dark Lord knew it would not last, but while it did he was impressed by her own understandings.

" _Then show me the connections. Reach out and find_ _just_ _one._ "

"On a world like Coruscant?" She scoffed without opening her eyes.

"These worlds and their billions upon billions of lives mask one another. Take the battle that's been unleashed and what you get is a chaotic mess of fear mingled with panic, tinged in anger, masked by hatred and all manner of further thoughts and emotions." She went on.

"The Force flows through everything and everyone. Without some manner of bond or tether formed between individuals, or a strong point within the Force; which can be easily suppressed, finding just one is near impossible. What I'd be feeling is what you're feeling now. A mass. Undulating, moving, rippling and thrashing around with all the emotions and thoughts ever conceived by we little 'mortals' you constantly remind me we are." Sauron took note of her words. Indeed he bade himself the concession that he should perhaps listen a little while longer to her wisdom. In this moment where she seemed calmer and more collected than before.

" _To whom are you bonded then?_ " She snorted. Sounding more like her usual self.

"Bonds are created between few people. Usually there's a reason for it. Masters and apprentices among the Jedi form bonds between one another. The Sith do the same, but to far lesser degrees. Bonds can fluctuate in their intensity. A strong bond between two individuals can cause a 'bleed' of sensation. You can sense their thoughts, their emotions, and their physical realities. Very rarely does anyone form such powerful bonds. I've heard of some old rumors about a Jedi at one point having the ability to form near immediate bonds that fed them power off of their bonded. As well as strengthening the bonded in turn. 'Hive-mindy' almost if you ask me. But, you know," She shrugged.

"Rumors." Sauron silently thought her words over. Beyond them and ignored, save for muted acknowledgment, another rippling explosion graced their senses. A distant tower rattled with flame as one of the many uncounted ships slammed into it and perforated several floors of glass and metal.

" _You've explained what a bond is, yet you have not answered whether or not you are yourself bonded to another._ " The Dark Lord deduced. She opened her eyes, but it was merely to exaggerate her rolling them upwards.

"I'm not bonded to anyone! The closest you could count any single sentient in the universe is you. Even then our little...arrangement is unique. You didn't use the Force. Well, not before you became the uninvited guest that you are. So, while bonds can still form between Force practitioners and those who cannot so easily feel it, our connection is not one I would say forms a bond of any significance."

" _Very well._ " Sauron began.

" _If this Force forms bonds between those who connect in some significant way then reach out and find a target with which we have history with. A person with whom we have concerned ourselves._ " She narrowed her eyes and remained silent in thought. Before she cocked her head quizzically, causing her shortened hair to shift across her brow.

"You mean our Jedi friend?"

" _Why not?_ " Sauron's chosen baritone inquired.

" _If the Force flows through all things and we are all of us then tethered to one another through this connection, all bonds must simply be that. Tethers. Ropes of unseen connections that cross distances to form a web. Bonds are the strengthening of such tethers, and for good or ill we have made an impression upon this Jedi. Serra Keto._ " His looming shadow once more swirled about the room and moved across her line of vision.

" _If you wish to cease conducting my test then this may be the best course of action to take._ " To that she seemed more receptive. Again sighing, Vica closed her eyes and receded into the Force.

"Fine." She intoned followed by a permeating silence. The Dark Lord followed her there. Through means only possible by their own; as the witch stated 'unique arrangement,' Sauron descended into the Force.

He had felt it before, and had used it. Yet, even still it was nearly wholly unknown to him the function and origin of such a binding power. Through the mere word of his Creator, the World was born. They, those who would become Valar and Maiar came into the World and found Arda. Uncounted years, a number for which any mortal would be astounded and horrified all in one, they tended and toiled. Never has he seen signs of such a binding power. Some blanket that encased, folded across and over, and through all things. Then again, it was stated that Varda had outlined the stars, had drawn them and set them to the skies! Sauron...could not remember those times as clearly as he once could, so long ago they were. Had they been but wisely made platitudes? As he had seen and as he had read the stars were not things you could cast from the surface of Arda into being. Neither was it possible to set trillions upon trillions of them afar and into a universe that now seemed endless in all senses of thought and word. This Force complicated some truths Sauron knew to be true, yet now could not trust in full.

Nonetheless, the witch entered the Force and continued traversing a darkened nothingness. Many streams and glimmers of being were found. Countless as she stated, and mixed together in as vast and plentiful an emotion and thought. Lust was mingled with love. Death with life. Zeal for life, as was the wish of death. Anger and joy were commonplace and they were suffocating as they drowned one in their labors. Projected as the greatest of horn blows. The witch followed the tether, and from the outside looking in her brow creased and eyes danced beneath closed lids as she struggled to maintain focus. Undoubtedly due to lack of practice in such a field as this. However, the Dark Lord loomed and he did inject her with the strength of his spirit and her struggle eased. The power he bore setting a fire within her own soul that erupted in a sense of domination. A shock of strength and power loosened and like a wave of fire burst out.

She sucked in a breath and shivered from the unexpected sensation as she continued on outward and along the path of the anticipated tether. The minds of the billions around them turned then to voices. The spirit of Sauron giving another shot of adrenaline to Vica's power. The both of them traveled across the bind and they heard them. Men and women and assorted unknowns wallowing in hatred, fear, self pity and doubt. These things were stronger than that of the subdued, content and loving. The battle that raged loosed torrents of greater wrath, fury, and rage. The deaths of beings, both soldier and civilian were like strikes into the fabrics of the Force's finely knit raiment. They traveled out like waves of water struck by stone. They vibrated the tethers around them and nothing was left unaffected. The Dark Lord found this intriguing. These 'echoes' were oddly powerful. Even as they neared the witch's objective, Sauron could see the most minute of tremors, of echoes affecting everything around them. In the instant of trauma this Force rattled and cried out. In the next it was silence and returned to normalcy. Follow the echo back to its origin and you find the hole made in this Force. It lingered, but slowly faded. The greater the hole, the greater the trauma. The greater the trauma, then perhaps greater the shock wave? What affects could such a wave have upon those caught up in it? Sauron pondered such, and would do so for a time longer, but said nothing and kept to the matter at hand.

"I...think I found her." Her voice was unsure. Strained, but Sauron did not know if it was from a waning of the power he enriched her with. He followed her senses through their shared mind. He came to perceive the woman they had captive elsewhere much as the witch did.

"Yeah...yeah that's her."

" _You are unsure?_ "

"I followed the tether like you wanted! Just because some minuscule connection exists does not mean I am a hundred percent sure on the presence of someone I know nothing about." She angrily retorted through semi-grit teeth.

"You know, forgive me for not making it clear, but bonds are a tricky thing! Not only that, but those who use the Force are more than capable of masking themselves more effectively even from those who form bonds with them! Clearly she had withdrawn herself into the Force."

" _Indeed she has._ " Sauron simply responded as he indeed took note of their prisoners subdued state and manner within the Force.

More sensation than true sight. The two of them, or at least Sauron for his part, perceived her from afar. The woman was unconscious. Her form battered and beaten. Bones...broken and reset time and again. Mind worn and weary as muscles thrummed in aching. Darkness loomed around them and over them. Yet, from within pouring outward was a pale light. More a sensation than a visible thing. It was in purest her essence, and not a concept so unusual to the Dark Lord.

"Her thoughts, or I guess her dreams, are muddled." The witch intoned with her closed eyes. Her face contorted as she fought to gain a greater grasp of what she was feeling from Keto.

"I don't know Jedi thoughts all too well. From what I can get though, she's restless. I..." She trailed off.

Sauron for his part followed the probing thought and presence of the witch. He lingered as a shadow crept from the walls and twisting in as a specter from the darkened corners of the mind.

This, however, was not Sauron. Not himself, not his form and not he himself. Rather, the Dark Lord perceived within this Jedi a manifestation of himself. A projection of his being as a nightmarish and foreboding mass that loomed across her thoughts even as she lay silent and unconscious per his workings.

"She's not all too good up there." The witch seemed to deduce Sauron's probes upon their captive. She tilted her head and herself continued to investigate herself.

" _A foul thought has entered her mind. A lingering darkness and fear that I have planted as a seed. Despite what you say and what I know, these Jedi are not infallible beings or creatures. The darkened emotions of fear and anger thrash within them. They try to hide them to release them into this Force. Yet, I know from your enemy, Skywalker, that some among them merely silence such thoughts. They do not release, but repress. It lingers and festers. Until it becomes malignant._ " Sauron expounded.

"Yeah? So what? Jedi are known to be hypocrites anyways."

" _Mostly because you and your kind wish for them to be so._ " Sauron countered.

" _Merely because one think an enemy to be one way does not make it so. Certainly I should wish all my enemies to be fools. Within my mind I may even imagine them to be. Floundering things that fail and squalor all actions made against me. Yet, that is not true. Do not be so quick to cast a simplistic view of an opposing thought, and those who hold such._ " Again, oddly enough, the witch remained silent and seemed to indeed take Sauron's words in.

"Yeah, okay fine." She relented.

"Still, what's you point?" Sauron lumbered about the presence of the Jedi through their mind.

" _Through the Force I have seen the guided connections we can form. A thankful task you have performed in such a regard._ " He complimented.

" _Indeed I have seen further in this one outing than expected._ " Sauron recalled to himself the echoes.

" _Perhaps it means nothing. Perhaps it will mean something. It will take time, skill, and no small amount of patience to see. I shall posit on what I think. In time you shall come to know my mind in this manner._ " She sighed quite prominently.

"All that, and you don't even tell me what you've gained out of this? You really do make this whole working relationship karking aggravating." Sauron ignored her for the time being though. Instead, the Dark Lord returned his attention to the resting and battered Jedi. Another test in mind now even from afar.

The Dark Lord reached out his hand, more so his presence and pushed his spirit through the Force into the distance. The seed of fear, the repression of horror and anger he found, Sauron pressed upon it and loosed another wave of power. A mingling of his spirit thrust outwards and the Force rippled. The Jedi's presence trembled and shook beneath him. Again, more a feeling, but Sauron perceived Keto's form shake and seethe even whilst asleep. Indeed there was much to be discovered here.

"What was that?" Sauron in that moment yielded and made to answer her.

However, both of them were struck then by a ripple that reached them with unusually strong an intensity. The striking unusual nature found them, for they were delved deeply into the Force. All binds and all connections were strongly interlaced between the countless forms and beings. The expanse of the Force was before them and any splash into this sea was palpable. The Dark Lord and the witch turned their attention to this sensation from within the confines of the Force. Following it to its point of origin. When they reached it silence remained, but for the quiet realization of what it was. A cold and visceral anger entered one, and a dull realization that turned to excited satisfaction.

The witch, Vica opened her eyes and her one mouth that carried a tremor of two voices. Vibrating as a single one that was unnatural as it was powerful spoke. Just an instant of some inhuman synchronization occurring.

"Old Greybeard." They trembled beneath the weight of their own recognition. The White Wizard was come. Arda was loosening forth. The Dark Lord was no longer alone in this venture.

* * *

The stern's crash sight was a smoldering wreck by the time Anakin and his reassigned troops reached it. Thick and choking blackened plumes rose through the air. Several fires burned along what was visible of the ship. While the engines continued to vent their pulsating fire. Only beginning to fully die as they arrived on sight. Their fires having burnt massive holes along the side of a rectangular complex likely used as a shopping center. The smell of fuel was lingering in the air, and not just from Anakin's own robes this time.

The body seemed to have crashed along its underside. Though it did now seem to be tilted along its aft. The command tower still seemed mostly intact, however its base was clearly breaking away from the rest of the providence. Anakin had ordered his ship to pull in low to the spire's top. From there he and a squad of troopers broke through one of the many viewports while two more of the LAATs lowly circled the ship. Their orders to await any possible movement seen by droids. No telling if any of the clanking machine men had made it through the crash. Very likely some had. Though, for his part Anakin was not concerned with them. His mind was set on the potentiality of what awaited him. Be it the capture of one of the arch-villains in this war. Or, the confirmation of a corpse, he didn't really mind.

"Check every nook and crevice. I don't think I need to remind anyone what Dooku looks like?" The troopers; of which there were seven, all gave small laughs and chuckles.

"Negative, General!" Their leading squad Captain replied for the lot. It brought a smirk to the Jedi's face, but he remained silent. The whole group entered in through the shattered viewport. Anakin scanned the interior and immediately had a striking sensation of deja vu. Not even an hour before now he had been in this very same room. Attempting to rescue the now safe Chancellor, fighting Dooku alongside Obi-Wan, and then taking the old man's hands. He had to shake himself of the sensation and look about. The anticipation mounting within him. This, despite the fact that he could not sense an overt presence of darkness permeating the room. That didn't really mean much though. Dooku and any Jedi or Sith worth their salt would have and could have made themselves difficult to sense out in the Force even while asleep…or otherwise knocked out.

"Corporal, this way."

"Aye, sir." Anakin observed two troopers angle themselves along the glass of a viewport window they hadn't broken. The tilt of the ship making traversing more difficult than necessary. For his part, Anakin jumped in and allowed himself to fall to the ground with a huff and clang of boots against glass and metal. The room shifted underneath his weight but he remained steady as he pulled himself to a full stand and scanned his surroundings a little more closely.

"Stragglers moving on several decks. Permission to engage, General?" Anakin pulled at his now constantly transmitting comm from his belt and brought it to his mouth.

"Granted. Mop up any and all droids you see. The old man gets in your way it won't be something I cry over."

"Copy that, General!" The trooper beyond replied with just a hint of humor to his voice. Those within the spire all heard the warble of the looming LAATs circling and felt the room shake from the air movement. Before the sound of the gunships beam turrets howled out and explosions rippled the carcass of this downed ship. Already, this thing was crashed into the shopping center and bore a fallen spire atop its topside from where it had careened through it. Now the gunships were beating it whilst already down.

Regardless, it had to be done. With how things still seemed to be planet-side, the last thing Anakin wanted was a few stray droids wandering around and making a worse mess of things. He turned his head right as the crack of glass under boot sounded. One of the troopers had activated a head lamp in his helmet and was pushing past a large collection of fallen viewport glass that had remained scattered just ahead of the metal panes. One of the troopers was bending down and flashing a blaster mounted light underneath the far walls staircase. The same one he had followed Dooku up not too long ago.

Anakin tilted further left and took note of the fallen walkway where his Master had been pinned. That slab of metal was nowhere to be seen. The smashed viewport that was adjacent to the one he and his team had entered through led him to believe it had at some point been ejected out into the atmosphere. Hopefully only after entering the airspace. Anakin still wanted to find the traitor.

He took a step ahead and realized he was behind the same command chair the Chancellor had been strapped to. Not too far from where Dooku had last been left. Anakin circled about himself and couldn't even find Dooku's hands. That raised a brow across his face, but he didn't say anything just yet. Even whilst tilted, Anakin pulled on the chair as leverage and moved around it. He checked the chair...of course nothing was there. He sighed which turned to a grumble as he passed it with unsteady a footing toward one of the conference tables. Taking note of two troopers meandering around a messed heap of electrical wires now hanging and sparking from the ceiling from where they had jostled loose.

"Hey look!" Anakin and the other troopers, turned as one of the men, this one on what had once been the upper landing, held up a hand.

"Guess this belongs to Dooku?"

"You'd be right." Anakin couldn't help but smirk. The same trooper whistled from behind his mask.

"Must've been painful, sir." Anakin chuckled and shrugged.

"My guess is it must've been. Go ahead and bag that thing, as well as the other one if any of you find it."

"What for? If you don't mind my asking, sir?" Another among the troopers asked.

"I've had experience with Dooku clones. Happens a bit more than anyone would think. Best we nip that problem here in the bud before it becomes an eventuality, eh?"

"Fair enough, General sir." The first trooper replied and moved back towards the viewport to probably place or package the severed hand.

That was one of the hands. Now Anakin just needed the whole man. After all, he couldn't imagine Dooku getting up and walking off so easily! Without hands, beaten and bruised, then the ship's decay through orbit? If Dooku had gotten up and moved around so easily and free then maybe Anakin would have to hand him one compliment. Though he doubted it. He had to be here somewhere! He felt it...or maybe he wanted to feel it. Regardless, he kept looking, as he peaked underneath one of the aforementioned tables and saw a whole lot of nothing.

"Oi!" Everyone jumped, and Anakin pulled up so fast he slammed the back of his head to the table with a thud.

"Ah, sithspit!" He cursed and rubbed furiously at his cranium. The rest of the men had once more zoomed toward a single among them. All aiming blasters down sights. The one in question was also aiming. This was the man with the blaster mounted light and he was partially obscured by the steps Obi-Wan had climbed to destroy the B2s during the fight here.

"What've you got?!" Anakin called followed by a pained seethe. He pulled his hand ahead of himself and checked for blood. Nope no blood. So, heart suddenly racing and had a little battered, Anakin vaulted the table and raced towards the trooper.

"Not sure if it's necessary a 'live one,' sir. It's something though." Anakin pulled in beside the trooper and skirted as he fought against the tilt of the room and ship. The outside rumbled again as the gunships made another pass just outside. The light of the green turret beams illuminating them all as Anakin peered through narrowed eyes.

His heart pounding and eyes set even as they widened very quickly thereafter, Anakin yanked his saber from his belt. In a flash the blue blade hissed to life and cast its light over them all. The rest of the squad pulled in and all formed a crescent just behind Anakin.

He loosed a shaky breath. All emotions, anger, fear, hatred, disgust both inward and out flew over him. He felt sickened but Anakin fought it off as he used the Force and pulled the lump towards him. Nothing sounded out but the scrape of cloth pushing debris about the floor. Anakin lowered his saber and the light showed from the darkness the fallen form of Count Dooku. His face hardened and all mirth was struck from him as he felt no more pain from anywhere across his body. Only his right hand twitched even as it held his saber hilt. A jolt of memory. From Geonosis, and another from a blackened slope hit him. One of pain and another of power. He remembered and held both in this moment.

"Sir?" Anakin ignored the trooper for another moment. He willed himself to bend down. His left hand reached out and pulled the slumped form onto his back. A nasty gash was present along the old man's brow. Anakin ignored it, and noted the swelling forming along the cheek where his metal hand had cracked the Sith Lord. Still, not as important as checking to make sure he was just alive. So, left hand again, he placed his fingertips and embedded them to the Count's neck. Where he felt a pulsation of life. A sneer formed along his face, but was quickly thereafter turned to a smirk. A cocky and superior thing as he pulled back up to a stand.

"Well..." Anakin glanced left and right. The troopers all fixated on him.

"I sure hope you boys enjoy the honor of being the ones to officially arrest Count Dooku. With a little room for me in the story too, of course." He beamed and the men around him all broke into nervous laughter and sighs. Which only blossomed into exuberant calls and whistles. Their jubilation was somewhat infections, and Anakin grinned as one of the troopers brought out some force binds and clasped them just below Dooku's elbows where they tightened to nearly constrict any blood flow.

Anakin pulled away and once more brought his comm to lips.

"Master, you there?" A moment or two passed as the shuffling of the troopers and their laughing banter sounded from behind him.

"Yes, Anakin. Go ahead."

"Well, I've got good news and better news." Obi-Wan made a 'hmm' noise.

"Well go on then."

"Count Dooku has been found. Alive at that. That's the good news."

"The better news?" Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin smirked and felt just a hint of elation and victory ebb within.

"We have him in custody." Anakin giddily informed.

"My...well that certainly is 'better' news!" Obi-Wan's voice filtered through and shared in the sudden jubilation to be found.

"I'll be bringing him into custody myself. I'm guessing the Temple would be most secure for his sort?"

"Agreed."

"While the battle is still going on I say we hold him here at the bunker." Anakin cocked his brow.

"You sure about that Master? What if he wakes up...did I mention he's unconscious?"

"No you did not." His Master laughed.

"Still, I don't think we should have much to worry about a Sith Lord with no hands who was readily and smoothly defeated by yourself, Anakin."

"Oh well, you know Master I-"

"Don't let that go to your head now." Obi-Wan warned just as Anakin was getting started.

"Just bring him here while the battle sorts itself out. We'll figure out how to move him and the Chancellor once that's under control."

"Got it." Anakin remained smirking as the troopers began fashioning together a gurney of sorts.

"Oh, and Anakin."

"Yeah?"

"Good job my friend. I mean it." The two were silent. Anakin felt a wave of appreciation flood across him. An easing of tension came across his shoulders and he felt a mist of emotion much as he had before cascade over mind and body. He fought it off, and released what he could into the Force. Just as Obi-Wan always taught him to. Still, he couldn't fight off the pride and elation he felt at his Master's accolades. He shook his head whilst beaming a smile.

"Thank you, Master." The two of them need say no more, and both sensed it. Anakin shut off his comm and turned to help the troopers haul the out cold Sith Lord out of here.

From one Head of State being taken captive to the other's arrest, the Battle of Coruscant certainly had taken a major turn. Anakin couldn't really believe it himself.

"What a day!" He stated aloud. Much to the snickering agreement of the troopers around.

* * *

The day was withering on and here Taruk had found himself. Meandering across well crafted and placed stone with a fine and deep purple set of robes about himself. He moved down onto the fifth level of the great White City. His nerves were shot, but such had been the case for days. He had managed to not drink himself into a stupor, but by sheer will, and he was not known to hold much. He could and did admit as much to himself. The summons he had received had not gone unanswered despite the fact that he didn't even know if by the hour his Republic would still be standing. After all Taruk could not in good conscience ignore the request for a drink with Prince Amathir of Pelargir.

"What would Lady Sipillona say?" He asked himself in mocking a tone when he had been given the invitation from nameless a messenger. Honestly it also gave him something to do to ignore the realities of the war beyond. Kriff, he hadn't even told King Elessar about the fact he had sent his little delegation into a war zone. He'd heard nothing on it, and Taruk wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything about it. They had received no transmission from the transport, and at this juncture they had to assume it was at Coruscant.

Best case scenario, the ship never even reached Coruscant, but Taruk wasn't a foolishly optimistic idiot. More likely and better case scenario, it reached the capitol but made it through whatever was happening over the world. Even then though, the negative view of the Republic off the bat by the sheer magnitude of the war may be irreparable. The worst case? Well...everyone's dead. Followed swiftly by him, the Republic, one or both. So, why not pretend to still be doing his job?! After all, if things panned out, but he still had to work for that little schutta Arsuna, he may as well try and appease the brat before she got on him for slacking off.

"My Lord Delegate Koll." Taruk glanced left from within a sort of residence he found himself. A lankier man of some age bowed his way from a doorway.

"This way please, my Lord."

"My thanks. Though I generally only go by Delegate, sir." Taruk smiled his best diplomatic and welcoming smile. The old man bowed again as Taruk passed by.

"Your humility is fitting of such a fine station, my Lord. Alas, I must insist on speaking to you in the most formal and proper of manner. Otherwise would be a disgrace!" The older man, hair white as snow with a peppering of hair about his face scoffed at Taruk's show of humility. Not having the strength to ward off such 'proprieties' Taruk gave a nod of his head and allowed himself into the new room. There awaiting him sat Amathir at a table lined with food. He found that slightly odd. Usually the host entered later, but here Amathir sat, waiting. Then again, perhaps Taruk was projecting some customs of this world onto others? Maybe even a little of those from beyond this planet.

The stern looking older man was clothed in a simple tunic not unlike that of the King's cloth. Though the one Amathir wore bore a golden lining and patterns across his chest carrying the symbol of the white tree. It glimmered in the light of the sun that streamed in. It was supported by simple leggings of equal finely made materials and boots. Whilst his hair was pulled back and finely kept. His eyes were still dark in mood as Amathir's features bore an expression that was anything but expressive.

"My Lord Prince Amathir, I present, Lord Delegate Taruk Koll." The servant from before, as Taruk deduced easily enough, presented him with another bow toward Amathir.

"You have my thanks, Tallandir. Do please leave us. Be sure to direct all potential guests and visitors elsewhere until such a time as I am ready."

"Of course, my Lord." Amathir rose as this Tallandir dipped at his waist and turned on his heel out the doorway back towards the main antechamber.

"Prince Amathir, it is an honor to meet with you!" Taruk dipped his head as Amathir neared.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Delegate." Amathir reached his hand out. Taruk took it and gripped it at the inner forearm as Amathir reciprocated. A somewhat different and local handshake customary of these people.

"Do please have a seat!" Amathir laughed and motioned to the vast table. Though, Taruk could sense the feigned heart of the laugh. The very air around this man was heavy. He had seen and felt as much days back upon departure of the now inevitably doomed delegation. Nonetheless, he needed be the humble and thankful guest.

"Oh my! What a selection you've had prepared! I must admit I had not imagined such a fine table of food."

"Not just food." Amathir chuckled as he pointed to a bottle containing local wine. Taruk had sampled some days prior. Not a bad vintage at all honestly. The northerly based ones were better in his view, but the more regional southern ones reminded him of Mid-Rim or some Outer-Rim winery products. Ironic seeing as...well the world was in the Outer-Rim.

"Ah, don't mind if I do!"

"Please, take a seat." Amathir prompted and Taruk sighed himself into a chair sat directly next to the one the Prince had been seated in moments prior. Without prompt and as Taruk pulled his robes out to straighten them, the Prince took the wine bottle and uncorked it. A fine reddish-purple liquid was then poured into a glass that was swirled in design and led from a slim base to a bowl. Taruk watched Amathir fill this bowl about halfway before pulling his container away and doing much the same for his own prepared and untouched glass.

"Perhaps you wonder why I've asked to meet with you?" Amathir began, retaking his seat.

"Not particularly, no." Koll chuckled and nipped at a food tray pulling a bundle of grapes onto a preset plate.

"Really? Why's that?"

"To be honest, I've met with many Lords since my arrival in the White City. Prince Imrahil, as well as a brief meeting with the Steward. Himself now a Lord and Prince of the burgeoning Ithilien region, no? Among others from the further western portions of this Kingdom I have yet to fully appreciate." Taruk went on with an air of disinterest as he nipped at a grape or two.

"Why shouldn't all the Princes and Lords wish to meet with a diplomat such as myself?! Especially seeing as I'm the one with the flying machines." Taruk chuckled.

"A fair view of things." Amathir nodded sipping at his wine.

"Indeed I have asked to meet you on some account due to your flying contraptions."

"As expected." Taruk laughed some more, but Amathir did not. Instead he placed his glass down and rather improperly dipped backwards into his seat.

"You know of my city? You know what's become of it?" His tone became in a moment quite stern. Taruk was sure to adjust.

"Ah yes, Pelargir. I had not been here when it was bombed by the Separatists. Though it is a tragedy to be sure. One that plays out across the galaxy on a daily basis at that." Taruk sounded forlorn even as he took a sip of his wine. Silently basking in the taste of it.

"Yes..." Amathir trailed off. His eyes grew distant and glassed. They twitched and his nostrils flared before he sucked in a breath and turned his attention back fully onto Koll.

"I had not been present within the city when it was 'bombed.' I had been out riding with my retinue just beyond the city's limits. Remnant forces of Southrons were moving over my lands and I sought to commit to my duties and waylay them at every turn. I killed many a man there, and in my heart I know I should mourn for the deaths of the unwitting or unwilling."

"Yet?" Amathir hardened and glared. Though seemingly not at Taruk.

"I don't mourn a one of them." Taruk nodded, but said nothing. Instead choosing to pop another grape into his mouth and await the Prince's further words.

"I did not come to feel this way until I saw what I had thought to be dragon fire loosed upon my people." The man began with a harsh loosening of another breath. He swigged his drink before carrying on.

"None among the people within my city, and dare I say none of the people of Gondor have ever seen a dragon. They are but old tales. Tales that even now begin to fade into legend and memory. So, when it was that beasts flew overhead, loosening a whine and wail unlike any beast ever heard to my ears, all began to imagine the old tales true." Amathir straightened himself.

"Then came the arrival of more beasts. I rode towards my city and saw great plumes of smoke rising. Stone as old as Númenor cast into the sea and the screams of women and children could be heard echoing through the valleys even from so far away. Scattering dots like ants caught in a torches flames could be seen from the rising hills scattering across the lower fields. The waters were not safe for even they burned.

'The beasts were joined by the others. These too sounded with unnatural whines, but their look was dissimilar. They loosed green flame, and they burned the air where they crashed against nothing. Though when they met their mark they loosed a crack and flame burst. Raining shards of metal onto the ground as beast slew beast in duels about the sky. In all my years I never imagined seeing such a thing. Horrifying in its visceral wrath, and beautiful in its far off canvas of the skies." Taruk let the man carry on. Assuming there was a point to this story. Had they developed psychiatrists? Probably not. He wondered if the Prince had spoken to anyone about the horrors he had seen. If not, that may have explained a bit of this information dump. Good thing fine wine made him a hell of a listener.

"By the time I arrived at my city it was ablaze and littered with the dead and dying. The scale of which had been unseen since a time long past when kin fought kin. Overhead the two parties fought one another, before one group was joined by a great flock of similar beasts. Before these two flocks traveled into the far north to be unseen for a time. I dug through the stones and the watery graves to find bodies of my people. I pulled forty five from the waters on the first day."

"Horrible." Taruk was sure to shake his head.

"When more metal beasts came they bore men within them. Clad in white armor painted blue or orange here and there. They came to be helpful and search for the living hidden among the dead. Sleepless I carried on looking..." His eyes again turned distant and he turned silent. Though Taruk perceived the Prince to have stopped mid thought.

"I found many more bodies. Some of those I found living bore no arm nor leg. Some were burnt so deeply I wished to end their suffering myself. Yet, those men in white assured me they could save them and for some of them they did. Through some miracle medicine they now seem near fully recovered. Those who remain at least."

"Yes, bacta it's called. Not a miracle necessarily. A medicine of great healing capabilities though. For which I am grateful my people shared with yours." Amathir nodded.

"Indeed I am too. If only it were a miracle. Then my city's people may not be so greatly outnumbered by dead kin. Alas, I stray from my point." Amathir huffed again and took a rather strong gulp of his wine.

"I should have liked to remain blissfully unaware of what had become of my city. Unaware of the nature of these 'beasts.' To imagine my city waylaid by great monsters, unthinking and terrible in their fiery wrath and rage. Yet," Amathir drew an odd smirk along his features. Dark and almost a little mad, Taruk would say.

"I do know what they are. Perhaps not in and out. I know not how they move nor how they came into being, but I do know they were made by the minds of beings not unlike myself. They move and fight not because they are beasts bent on destruction or with a need to horde gold in their holds. They murder and destroy because they are sent to do so with flippancy. They are mounted though unseen by men, aren't they?" Taruk felt a slight moment of panic and wordlessly felt his words caught.

"We...well that's true, but not the whole truth. The ones, these metal things that came to destroy your city they were not of my people's will or doing! They came on the orders of our enemy. From what I have been told your Enemy, this Sauron, also willed it." Amathir waved Taruk off.

"Spare me the details, Delegate Koll. I care not." Taruk furrowed his brow and frowned as Amathir poured more wine into his glass and now picked some bread from a loaf upon the table.

"I know those that ruined Pelargir were not of your people. I know not the details of your far off war and nor do I care. What I know is what all know."

"That being?"

"Well," Amathir snorted.

"That Aragorn ordered an attack to the far north! Those beasts that came and waylaid the ones destroying Pelargir were your people. Yet, they did not come to meet a battle they had not drawn first. Rather they had gone into the north beyond our borders and slaughtered those friendly to Sauron. For this provocation the Dark Lord sent agents from your enemy to destroy my city. So, the act of kindness was made in attempt to in fact resolve an error made. One that cost the lives of thousands." Taruk followed and processed what the Prince was saying. Though he found his manner quite disheveled even if he seemed outwardly cool and collected. He gave off an uneven feeling and it put Koll on edge. He also noted the improper use of the King's birth name from the Prince.

"The blood of thousands of men, women and children from Gondor are upon his hands. That northerner's hands." The Prince nearly growled. Taruk for his part placed his glass down and cleared his throat.

"Pardon my saying so, Prince Amathir, but that 'northerner' is your King." Amathir sneered and Taruk watched his nostrils flare.

"My 'King?!' No," He shook his head, and Taruk could sense before it happened that he had broken some front the Prince had been keeping up.

"That...that 'man' is no king! Certainly he is no king of mine!"

"The record keepers and men of wisdom say that he is undoubtedly next in line to the throne of Gondor. He's been crowned not but weeks ago. Indeed what you say here would be grounds of treason, no?" Amathir laughed. A sharp and insincere one at that.

"Yes. Were I speaking to a man of Gondor. You are not. If I'm not mistaken." Well the sarcasm wasn't necessary.

"No."

"See!" Amathir shrugged.

"No treason, my Lord Delegate. Though you certainly could go to Aragorn and mention that I've said such things to you about him. What are they but rumors told by an outsider looking to gain favor of the 'King' to further his own political need?" Hmm, Taruk had to give that one to Amathir. Well said, and certainly no Lord would tolerate any actions taken against one of them by sheer rumor. Especially by an outsider such as himself. Though he had no intention of doing any such thing. He had to commend Amathir for that realization. Silently of course.

"Might I ask, why you call him 'Aragorn?'" The Prince's gaze once more darkened and he smirked an equally dark smile that was half upturned.

"This Aragorn, son of Arathorn is of the North. From the Dúnedain Rangers, so we've been told. Descendant of a defunct branch of long forgotten and bereft a rag house. The Kingdom in the North, Arnor long since passed into civil war, and conquest thereafter. Its people proving themselves weaker than those in Gondor and more prone to barbarism. We may remember the kin-strife, but what happened in Arnor is far more terrible a thing."

"Perhaps." Taruk began.

"Though he is a descendant of this Elendil figure, is he not? As such he is among the royal bloodline." Amathir nodded.

"That much we can perhaps agree to. Though I do wonder..." Amathir started with a ponderous tone.

"How easy it should be to lose your Kingdom, allow your people to fall into squalor and then by sheer wondrous luck come to the protection of the elves? Better still, I wonder how easy it should be to say you are descendant of Arvedui of Arthedain, to be a Ranger and one of the descendants of Númenor is not so rare a thing. Not least in the far northwest of Middle-Earth." Taruk cocked his brow.

"You doubt the validity of his claim." A statement, not a question and Amathir nodded.

"Indeed I do." He leaned in and Taruk did so as well.

"No one is willing to question if this man is even Aragorn. No one doubts that the line of Arvedui perhaps ended millennia ago. We in Gondor know nothing of what became of our kin following thousands of years since the loss of Arnor and the rise of Angmar. What do we have?! The claims of elves who have since time immemorial sought to dictate their vaunted wisdom. These same lords who were so easily fooled by the Dark Lord Sauron. These same elves who have injected one of their own into the royal house of Gondor and Arnor! The 'Reunited Kingdom!' The elves they say are leaving these lands. Yet, what do we hear and what do we see? Elves moving into Ithilien, the perpetuity of elves at our court. One of them a Prince of but one of their Kingdoms to the north. None showing any sign of leaving. Better still, who was sent to meet with your people?!" Oh, this man was on a conspiratorial roll. Taruk had to admit he was even beginning to buy into where this was leading toward. Just a little bit.

"Elves! One of them a Queen of her people. Another two, Princes from the same household as Aragorn's wife. Only one did they send whom holds no royal affiliation and that is a poor attempt at masking their true intentions."

"That being?" Taruk asked in hushed tone. As if anyone could hear them.

"What if these elves leave not because they must? What if they leave because they seek a base from which to pool their power free of the dangers borne of Sauron? Now that he is vanquished they move into new territories. Lands owned by Men! Then they see the power of your people, the strength of arms and the power of your machines and they seek to gain and garner favor of your lot.

'Do I believe that this Aragorn is of the line of Elendil? Perhaps, but maybe not. Do I believe that he allowed a city to burn to aid men far off from these lands? Indeed I do, and better still now we know that it aided the elves fighting there as well. At the cost of one southern city of men! How low and meaningless a cost I should think, now that he has taken the throne of Gondor for himself. Now that he is become a puppet of his adoptive family. Now that he bears an elvish word as his royal name! 'Elf-Stone!' The rock from which the elves retain power and grow!" Amathir's mouth was a tightened mess of anger. Honestly were Taruk not more practical he should find himself almost believing this man. Though for his own purposes his belief was not necessary.

Taruk leaned back and once more took up his glass. He swirled it about and watched the darkened colored pool of liquid swish about. His mind churning with thoughts. Some moving back to the realities taking place on Coruscant, but he did his best to ignore those. Kriff, Amathir may be pleased to imagine the delegates turned to dust particles traversing the great void of space if he said as much.

"These are all fine theories, Prince. Though I don't see why I should be the one hearing such things. Certainly your time would be better spent convincing your fellow Lords and Ladies?"

"Trust among that lot would be as seeking blood from a stone! So worn and wearied by decades of war, indeed by prolonged centuries with but moments of peace in between. The men and women who serve as this Kingdom's lords are content to accept the man as King. They are happy to do so because the peasantry is happy to do so. The White Tree blossoms and blooms with petals once more, and it is a sign, a portend of peace to come." He gave a single sarcastic snorting laugh.

"If only the peasantry knew!" Taruk sipped his drink but tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Whispers have begun to be spread about. The great Enemy is defeated but not all his servants. The orcs flee to the far off mountains and darkened caves of the world. None fear an orc or troll at this hour. The face of the Enemy is all but out of mind and sight. Yet, we have greater a threat about us that looms to the east and south."

"You mean Rhûn and Harad." Amathir nodded.

"Not but three days ago, the same day as the delegations flight into the skies aboard your metal contraption, word had reached the ears of the learned and lordly. To the east men are marshaling. The loss of their great Emperor has set the far eastern lands on the path to conflict. Be it with us or with one another only time will tell. The men of Rhûn will come for us once they have ended their turmoil and their numbers have swollen where ours have bled against Sauron. The same can hardly be said of the lowly northern rangers." Taruk didn't know if that was true, but didn't really care either. He did think Amathir was correct on the impending return of these easterlings. This information also finally answered, at least in Taruk's mind, what the Steward had been in conversation with the King over. Before the delegation was made ready to leave on that day.

"The men to the south will in time also move against Gondor. We have not the men to meet them head on. Not against either nation, should they unite against us as they have before. Men had been sent to treat."

"'Had?'" Amathir nodded.

"The day the delegation left word reached the ears of Aragorn, as they did mine. The emissaries sent to the south were returned dead. The emissaries sent to the east reached the border lands and were stricken with arrows." He shook his head.

"There is no peace to be had. The easterlings and the southrons seek no peace with this false king! Not when he has seen so many of them killed. Be it by his arrival by sea aboard the Umbar ships and his army of betrayers. Or, by the fire loosed against the easterlings besieging the great dwarven mountain in the north. He has made terrible enemies now indefinite rivals."

"Then it should be said that many mistakes have been had surely. Though I do not see war impending upon these lands. He seems quite content. The people seem quite at ease."

"They know not what has become of our emissaries!" Amathir lightly slammed the table rattling the wares atop it.

"The Steward has told no one, but those he must keep council with, and we are bound by oath to keep these secrets until time allows a strategy be made to counter any incursions!" An oath he was breaking by merely speaking with Taruk. So the delegate noted.

"Tell me something," Taruk started once more.

"What have you brought me here for? More exactly, if you wouldn't mind." Amathir leaned back once again and sighed.

"You have been pushing quite hard for the lords of these lands to support your need. The need for Gondor to join into this 'Republic.'"

"More or less." Taruk conceded.

"Surely you understand that Aragorn will not be so easily swayed to join into something that does not benefit the elves. Sure he may make use of platitudes dictating the need to gain the support of others abroad these far lands of Middle-Earth, but that is only his means to speak of the elves."

"You sound as though you know what he's said already." Taruk narrowed his gaze. To which Amathir chuckled.

"The Steward has kept us all appraised of what it is you desire. We are also all aware as to what our answers need be." Taruk frowned and felt his chest constrict slightly. He felt foolish and heat flushed to his cheeks. Those talks he had had with Imrahil and the others. They had all already been told to expect him then! They had all been told to listen and given vague reactions to his own endearing words. He felt a jolt of anger spike through him, but he suppressed it and did his best to mask it before the Prince.

"Do you honestly think that delegation has been sent to truly change that northerner's mind?" Suddenly Taruk recalled the King's addition of that woman, the Queen Galadriel to his delegation. What had he said about her? She had not gone to involve herself but observe? Force...this Amathir was nearing making a believer out of him.

"What are you suggesting then? You speak on matters with me you certainly should not be. Yet, I have been so far left in the dark as to the point of this whole meeting."

"It is not clear yet?" Amathir sardonically asked.

"I want you to know that I am willing to be an ally in your needs." He leaned in.

"If I am an ally to yours." Amathir nodded and smiled. Taruk was sure to recall the point of this meeting. At least for his unspoken part. Lady Sipillona should be made ecstatic if she could only hear the things being said now.

"That remains to be seen. It also remains to be heard what it is you expect of me."

"With some time and deliberation of what can be done." Amathir waved Taruk off.

"You have marked yourself for treason time and again, Prince Amathir. I should imagine the other lords would not take so kindly to your words. Even if I am not one to tell the King...the northerner of what you've said. Surely the landed types would be equally as disinterested in your remarks this day?"

"Oh indeed. Though you needn't worry about them. None save one or two are as keen on bowing before some dirty northern ranger. They mask their disdain better than I, but they do not take kindly to the ascent of one whose claim seems grand on paper, but as disheveled and marred as the cloth he rode in on. Yet, the people praise the 'return of the king.' They can also be turned against him."

"No small task." Taruk simply stated.

"Certainly not. Though when they are waylaid by war the will and tolerance of the people always wains on their leaders. Especially their kings who usher in the 'days of peace.'" The Prince mocked the King's statement from the coronation.

"Fanciful dreams and statements. Still haven't heard any ideas."

"Well I imagine that when your delegation returns they will very likely advise the northerner against joining the Kingdom to your 'Republic.' If I am proven wrong then I should very much keep watch on whom is telling him what he should or should not do." Taruk kept such a thing noted.

"What I can state simply is that he must be removed from power." Well there it was. Out in the open and naked before him. Kriff! He didn't know coming to this little backwater would mean involving himself in acts of treason against those he had been told were to be treated as allies. He was a politician! Not a spy!

"To remove a king from power would be no simple task. Especially seeing as someone would need to take his place to secure power and the people. Would, by chance, you have any interest in that?" For the first time in their conversation Taruk watched Amathir's features twist in shock and confusion. He dare say even horror.

"What?! No, never! I am no king, and I bare no blood of Elendil within me." Well that was more honest and humble than expected of a traitor in waiting.

"Well I don't see anyone else here having a reliable claim to the throne." Taruk paused. His brow furrowing and his head cocked.

"Unless..."

"Unless I perchance know of another?" Amathir smirked darkly.

"Perhaps. Just perhaps." Taruk now leaned forwards. His mind honestly blown at such a declaration.

"What?! If such were true your people would have sought this person out long ago wouldn't they?"

"If this person were considered alive. Let alone worthy of the throne. They would carry much in the way of judgmental eye upon their claim to the throne. However, these are the days of peace, are they not?"

"Regardless I would hear of whom you speak!" Taruk was genuinely intrigued. Such a thing was at the least tantamount to some good gossip. Though, of course he was more interested in what the repercussions of such a being's existence would entail. Amathir poured the both of them more wine and pulled at some more bread and fruit upon the table. Taruk silently watched and waited.

"How much do you know of our line of Kings, Delegate Koll?" Taruk silently played over what history he had taken the time to familiarize himself with since his arrival here. He knew a fair share. Certainly more than anyone else in the universe, but that was no real accomplishment for a world where he alone sat from the civilized galaxy.

"More than some, less than many." He felt that was a fair self assessment.

"Have you heard of King Castamir the Usurper?" The name was familiar and some vagueness on a civil war, but in general Taruk could not recall all details.

"The name yes, but the deeds are a little hazy." Amathir nodded.

"Castamir with the help of many among the landed lords and the people of Gondor overthrew the King Eldacar. Eldacar bore blood from the people of the Rhovanion. Lesser folk than those born of Númenor and her descendants. Castamir took the throne and ruled for ten long years. None can deny his cruelties and I am not one to defend him. Yet, he did bare the blood of our royal house. He was of Elendil's bloodline." Taruk was following so far. Indeed he was just as intrigued to see where this went.

"Unfortunately, because Castamir was a cruel fool he led to the return of Eldacar with the blessing of our people. Perhaps for the better, but he was slain by Eldacar. His sons and forces made for my city many hundreds of years ago and from there they fled to Umbar. From which they became the Corsairs and they waylaid their father's old realms for generations. In fact the Corsairs and the descendants of Castamir slew King Minardil. That continued until King Telumehtar assailed Umbar and retook it. For a time at least, in the name of Gondor. It was then that the last of Castamir's line was ended." Silence followed and Taruk chuckled.

"So they thought?"

"So they did." Amathir agreed.

"You're telling me that after...however many years it's been you have alone discovered one of the descendants of this Castamir alive and well within Umbar?" Taruk again laughed and leaned back into his seat.

"None, and I do mean nobody should believe you I think. Even if such a thing were true it would seem too fanciful and sudden a tale for the unlearned masses. Not only that, but as you've said the people of Gondor would hardly take kindly to some new usurper rising from this Umbar."

"Perhaps."

"How is it you've come to know of this...person anyhow?" Amathir motioned his hand out in a flippant manner.

"It is...had been the duty of my city to keep a watchful eye on the movements and activities of Umbar. Specifically my house, specifically my duty. I have spies within Umbar. Some time ago I had been told of a family. A mother and a son living within the city and seeming to hold some importance among the Corsairs for undetermined a reason. Through some gathered documents and infiltration of their household my spies have told me as to their nature. The Corsairs believe them the last of Castamir's line. Why they have not made an effort to promote their claim likely falls to the same reason we do not ourselves think such a claim believable. It is just that, unbelievable!"

"Then what gives you pause to think it possible?" Amathir pulled at a piece of flimsy, a note of some kind from the table. Though he did not unfold it.

"I've made an effort to get in contact with these two. The matriarch did me the kindness of responding to my letter. Her name is Amdirniel. Upon our correspondence, she was quite interested in what I had to ask, and what I may have to offer. Should our dear northern master prove himself undesired as the 'King.'"

"Any evidence as to this claim?" Taruk pressed.

"The learned men, the record keepers are always quick to jump to the whims and wisdom of the elves. That and they hold great importance in the treasures of time long since past. The sword of Elendil, the ring of Barahir on and on. Well our lady Amdirniel holds a treasure long since believed lost. The sword of the first King of Gondor. The sword of Anárion." Amathir laughed again and spun his glass beneath his fingers upon the table.

"Surely the sword of his father should carry more weight to it? Again I ask you," His eyes returned to match the stare of Taruk.

"Can I, and better yet, can the people of Gondor trust what a servant and pawn of the elves says? Can we trust that this sword 'Andúril' was forged of the remnants of Narsil? Perhaps Narsil was lost? Never to be found." Taruk drew in a long breath. Both men allowing a pregnant silence to pass between them. Taruk gazed at his own glass, and managed to pull another grape into his mouth. His mind playing over the tale spun for him. Imagining if such a tale could be believed of the masses. If for a moment, should the need be had of him and his benefactor.

"I would imagine those from Harad would be most welcoming of a King in Gondor who knows their lands, and was among them for a time."

"Most certainly." Amathir agreed.

"Peace may yet be had in that way." Taruk nodded as he continued to muse aloud.

"I can imagine that the people of Rhûn could be made to agree to peace should the people of Gondor and Harad make peace in kind. I can imagine that the lords of Gondor who now have a King who listens to them, or the most wise among them at least, could negotiate peace on behalf of the Kingdom."

"Could be." Amathir again agreed with sly a smirk. Taruk chuckled into his glass.

"I can imagine the People of Gondor welcoming a King who bares blood from one of their own. Rather than from some unknown northerner whom peddles his throne and legitimacy to elven lords who sit and control from afar."

"I can imagine rapturous a crowd and joyous a day when the lords of Gondor hail the return of the true King and the line of Anárion to the throne. No longer besmirched by a pretender who sells the lives of 'his' people for the sake of elves." Amathir added. Both men nodded their shared mind on this matter. As the room about them grew dark while a conspiracy began to formulate in the very air.

"What I can say is this; I and the Republic may be agreeable to the removal of...this northerner should he prove a danger. Not only to the Republic's interests but to the very people he himself rules over."

"A very noble viewpoint to take." Amathir complimented.

"We would, however, be in need of assurances. Regarding any support of actions taken for the benefit of all. As well as time to ascertain the truth behind your claims."

"Due diligence when dealing with a scandal of this scale is understandable. So long as you understand actions, though small, must be undertaken."

"But of course! You are nothing but a concerned citizen of a Kingdom that may well be under foreign occupation." Taruk humored, and found humor in. Amathir smiled.

"Then I think we understand one another, Taruk Koll."

"Indeed we do, Prince Amathir." Taruk raised his glass and the Prince followed him.

"May I just ask, why? Why do all this?" The Prince remained silent for a moment as he seemed to reflect over Taruk's question. His eyes darkening again and his features glowering for an instant before turning to one of a slate of cold and controlled stone.

"The people of Pelargir who were slaughtered on the whim of one man who bore not the title of King cannot go unpunished! The men of Gondor who had fought for generations against the Enemy in Mordor cannot go unremembered, and be so callously sacrificed at the alter for the rise of some unknown northerner. I am loyal to the Kingdom of Gondor and its people. I shall see the memory of its people, our people, my people, Pelargir's people avenged. To the betterment of all Men, and to the peace in this the Fourth Age." Taruk smiled and raised his glass once more.

"Here here." The Delegate toasted and Amathir gave a thin smile as his glass met that of Taruk's.

The two drank, and in that moment a pact had been made. If the time came Taruk would have much to say to Lady Sipillona. Even if the Lord Prince Amathir would not see aid of the Republic, Taruk could see this conspiracy heading far. Indeed, regardless of his own intentions he had no will and intent of saying anything about this matter to the King.

This was not his world. Not his problem. Only his and the Republic's gain.

* * *

 **L's Note:** Alright ya'll hopefully the wait between chapters wasn't too much this time! Obviously i can't control that on my end, but still...Anywho, as always if there are any grammar issues I and Lord Kun missed in our first couple of rereads of this then do your best to point them out to me for my changelog, or just ignore them. Don't worry I will be rereading this post upload at some point for another thurough grammar check. Until then just enjoy. ;p

 _ **Notes: And oh boy there's a few.**_

 **Black direwolf:** I understand you may see Sauron as a little OOC, but Lord Kun and myself (when I have to add or change things) are trying to keep him in character. You're awesome for noticing that he has shifted in attitude since the loss of his Ring. That was one of the hopes that people would see. In the LOTR times he was full of anxiety and wrath to see his objective complete. Now that he feels secure he has cooled but has lost none of his malice or cruelty. Thanks for reviewing!

 **King Quinn Of Tucky:** Lol soon friend...soon. ;)

 **Celgress:** Patience young padawan. No spoilers, but just wait and see. :P

 **Guest (who never commented in Arda Campaign):** Better late than never! Even if you never review again just enjoy the read! :D

 **101Asa:** I sent you a personal message regarding last chapter. This one was what I was referring to.

 **Greer123:** Lol as am I! Lord Kun (who writes 99% of this story) made me a happy camper there.

 **ZabuzasGirl:** I and Lord Kun are always happy when you're happy. You're like the number one fan of this tale. ^_^

 **Guest (who feels spoiled):** I and Lord Kun are quite happy you're pleased! There's a lot to do on the interactions between the Arda folk and the Coruscant crew. Time will show what will happen, but it should (we hope) be a ride. :D

 **Ultra Sonic:** Man your review and reviews like yours are always so great for me and Lord Kun to read! We love all reviews but those that delve into why they things point by point really do help us shape how things should continue! Thanks, and I'm sure Lord Kun will do his best to keep you engaged and entertained!

 **Sealiman Dawntracker:** You spoil Lord Kun with such praise my friend! You have his thanks and mine. :D

 **Grima0912:** Lol, no spoilers, just wait and see. The dear General may have a greater part to play. Maybe not. I tell no secrets. :P

 **star wars fandom:** You've brought up some ideas and points that have been in discussion. Not necessarily word for word, but ideas are always being discussed and possible planned out.

 **kalani gapido:** The Sauron story is in fact necessary, but your tastes are your own and I respect that you are not engaged by his/Vca's side of things. Hopefully the overall story can prove to be more negaging as time goes on. :)

 **Guest (With Eru theory):** Your idea is in fact interesting. I had not personally thought about Eru being a Celestial. Though with how big a Star Wars nerd Lord Kun is I'm sure he has thought of it. As to whether or not that will play a part in this tale I have no idea. The thought is certainly interesting, and could be neat to explore...IF things go that way. No spoilers. ;p

 **Huan of Valinor:** Your feedback is always a treat!

 **Shadowmane2001:** Hmm you have a point. It may spoil the story of Arda Unleashed a little. Maybe arevision is needed. I will look into this with Lord Kun. Hopefully you're enjoying the read though!

 **Final note:** To any debate taking place in the review section I and Lord Kun welcome it! In fact I find it fun to see people debating the differences and views on powers concerning those in both ficitonal universes. Just keep it clean and respectful is all I and Lord Kun ask. (You guys have been so this is not an attack or anything just being thorough.)

Till the next everyone!

 ** ** **Edit Note:****** Edited/Updated 11/10/2019


	10. Aftermath and Reunion

**Chapter 10**

 **Aftermath and Reunion**

As the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, took once more to the skies aboard a Republic gunship with men at his side and an unconscious Sith Lord, the battle above raged. The forces under Grievous were not beaten, and droids could hardly get demoralized. The General followed through on his dictates and several thousand unneeded fighters and bombers dove through the atmosphere. Many of them did not in fact reach the skies of Coruscant. Streaking as scorched pillars of metal they slammed into looming battered remnants of the Home Fleet. Several venators and many acclamators were torn to shreds. Many of them being on their last legs. Their decay into the atmosphere was assured and these falling giants erupted in flame and billowing smoke crashed as thunder to the metal labyrinth beneath. Followed quickly thereafter by the vultures and hyenas that screamed as they fell.

The hyenas let fall their payloads and the bombs that littered the surface extinguished many hundreds of lives. They crashed through layer upon layer of metal sinking chunks of the upper most disc that held the great cities of Coruscant upward. Then they careened through walls and floors. Hunkering families too scared to leave their homes ad having managed through the days of battle were in instants incinerated and torn apart as a vulture or hyena's wail echoed in their ears in the last seconds. Vultures tore down and bore themselves into the deeper level bunkers that lined all of Coruscant. They took the brunt but even these domes of unseen defense were not left unscathed. This, as many more fighters and bombers deemed unneeded to the Separatist swarm waylaid and decimated themselves against troop positions. AA cannons were torn apart and clones sent flying to their deaths by a wing of death bringing metal monsters.

Many centers in the government sector were battered by the strays. Pillars of the Republic were thrashed and symbols of the Republic's pride and strength were toppled by the percussive assault of metal slamming into metal. The explosions that rained down and out drowned out nearly all sounds across the surface of the capitol. This blatant and coordinated 'suicide' run conducted by order of General Grievous overshadowing those that came before. All as the battle continued to rage above.

With the Chancellor retaken and matters made clear to the General, Confederate warships were ordered into tighter pockets and to coordinate encirclement operations. Republic forces continued to engage as reinforcements streamed in. However, the tighter formations began to bare fruit. The Home Fleet took the brunt of this renewed operation. Grievous converged the nearest units to the lower atmosphere into semi-suicidal operations. Many battered and beaten munificents and recusants or the stray providence bore themselves against Republic warships and ignited them in turbolaser fire. If all else failed then they allowed themselves to conduct impacts and tore themselves and their enemies apart. Allowing the great heaps to fall through the atmosphere to the world below. Many thousands more dying by the second and by the impact. The collateral was skyrocketing across a world so utterly packed with life as to make collateral an inevitability.

The battle showed no end, and though their numerical advantage was on the rise the Republic was in for a fight against an enemy still numbering in the thousands. Many of the General's ships had little to no marks and many were looming behind their forward packs as reserves. The ground situation, in kind, showed little in the way of relenting. Several millions units were in operation in scattered an array around all sectors. From the Works to the government sector and beginning to push as Grievous loosed them to slaughter as need be without recourse and without remorse. Tank and artillery fire exploded across residential suites tossing them as hail below. Troopers were holding their lines but reinforcements were less likely than those intended for the fleet. They could spare no men in the fight on the ground and resist the naval forces as well. As such, it became clear to the Supreme Chancellor that, with his own safe return to the capitol, hostilities needed to come to as swift an end as possible lest more unnecessary lives were lost in this multi-day debacle.

As Anakin returned to the bunker where his Master and the Chancellor awaited an Executive Order was given out by the Supreme Chancellor. Broadcasting not only his safe return to civilian and combatant alike, but also the immediate withdrawal of any standing gravity well generators across the system. Grievous was not to be engaged or pursued, and the fleet was to stand down upon clear indication of enemy withdrawal. The Chancellor overrode all military office as its Commander in Chief. Therefore, within moments of his order all units across the system shut down their gravity well generators. Be they interdictor ships, station wells, or mobile generators units.

Upon the release of his fleet the General did recall all naval forces. Swift as the renewed battle began it was coming to a close. The sizable and still quite formidable fleet he retained primed their engines and what fighters and bombers could be salvaged returned to their holds. As a sickeningly tense and uneasy ceasefire almost seemed to have sprung into effect. Looming warships of both sides passed one another and neither was willing to reignite the carnage. So it seemed at least. In no time at all, the miserable and weighted silence above the world was ended as the Separatist fleet exploded off into hyperspace. As they had days before they pelted themselves into that other dimensional plain. It took some time, but they all retreated from Coruscant. The General in command of them immediately making ready upon their retreat to transport himself to the temporary holding world of the Separatist Council. As the Republic breathed an uneasy sigh of relief. More so, gratitude that it was over. Even as mounds of debris and dead lined the world taller than the few mountains that stood visible across Coruscant.

Even with this seeming end and the word spreading from Coruscant across the galaxy in a matter of moments, it was deemed unsafe for the Chancellor and his escort to leave their bunker until full security was reestablished. All ground units from the Separatists shut down upon loss of their control ships and operators. Those that operated independent of such were hunted down, but such an undertaking would likely take days to fully clear from the surface. The debris in orbit would take even longer to tractor and clear. While search efforts for the dead, dying and missing would begin in solemn a fashion for many countless sentient beings peppered throughout the capitol of the Republic.

Regardless, the Battle of Coruscant had ended. Millions dead reaching into the double digits, and only mounting from the single engagement alone. Yet, it was a victory for the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor was saved and returned and so too did the two greatest heroes of the Republic return. As news spread about Palpatine's safety so did news that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the ones to do see to it. The HoloNet news networks would've surely descended on all of them had an order not been presented to all media networks to hold until the following day as security measures were implemented.

After all was said and done the Chancellor and his escorting Jedi were kept constrained within the bunker for three hours after their landing. Just as the barest hint of dusk began to show through what was otherwise a bright day, civilians were allowed to begin moving across the planet again. Their streaming vehicles lining the skyline quickly thereafter as if nothing had happened. Though their fears and anxieties were palpable through the Force as all of the had somewhere to be and to search. As such was done, the Chancellor was escorted aboard a simple shuttle back to the Republic Executive Building. Anakin, Obi-Wan, a compliment of troopers, and an unconscious old traitor acting as his company along the way.

* * *

Daylight still hung outside with only a bare tint of orange to be found. Really there was still much of the day to be had, and Anakin was appreciative of that. He was rummaging through his mind, head down turned and arms crossed. He had several people he had to meet with he was sure. The Council would undoubtedly wanna talk to he and Obi-Wan. On many matters. Not least of which was the currently unconscious Sith Lord riding along with them. Anakin passed Dooku a sideways and silent glare from where he stood. The Count was still out cold and now nestled comfortably inside one of those mobile floating medical capsules. It made him sneer some. Imagining all those who were dead and still dying under rubble or whatnot, yet one of the people who put them there was just resting. Hand-less as he was though, and that alone put a darkened sort of smirk along Anakin's features even as he remained silent and repressed the thought slowly thereafter.

Well, to be fair they had saved one of Dooku's hands. The second was nowhere to be found. Anakin assumed it to have been tossed out of the ship upon its crash. Or, maybe down a shaft? Didn't matter really. He didn't know if an effort would be made to reattach and save the hand, turned out to be his right, or if it wasn't worth it. Should they even give a murderer like him his hands back? He was responsible for losing them, and if by some miracle he got loose...no not 'by some miracle' he had gotten free of them before! If he did, and he had his hands it would make his escape all that much more dangerous. Anakin felt his jaw clench and he loosed a nasally sigh. The anger of letting the man live crept up inside of him and felt like a gnawing mynock skittering away from inside him. There was an indomitable urge to kill him. Not just out of revenge, which he could admit to himself. Rather it was fear. Fear of the unknown and the unexpected. If Dooku could get loose then he would be responsible for everyone that died thereafter. If Dooku got loose he'd never forgive himself and would be sure to hunt the old man down personally. He didn't fear him anymore. He was the one to sever his hands from the old fool's arms. Not Master Yoda, not Master Windu, not even his own Master. As his right hand clenched and that sensation of longing for empowerment enveloped him Anakin felt a hand clench his shoulder from behind.

"Huh?" He turned to see a smiling Obi-Wan casting him a crooked gaze.

"Something on your mind?" To be fair, Anakin didn't think he had been masking his emotions all that well just now.

"Well...yeah. Just a few things, Master."

"Anything worth talking about?" Anakin pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment. However, he glanced over shoulder. The Chancellor sat with his eyes closed and seeming both tired and serene. Though not asleep.

"No, Master. Not really."

"Anakin, you know I-"

"I know, I know." Anakin waved his friend down. He forced a smile onto his face and swiped Obi-Wan's hand from his shoulder in playful a manner.

"It's nothing too important. Besides-" He pointed to Dooku.

"What are we gonna do about 'passed-out mass-murdery' here?" Obi-Wan tilted his head at the name but seemed to pass it off with a smile. One that seemed more tickled than anything else, but Anakin would take it.

"I mean you told me he'd be going to the Temple. I mean more like, after that?"

"That will be a matter of discussion for the Council, my friend. One I am sure they'll keep us all informed on."

"'Us?'" Anakin repeated.

"Master, you're on the Council." Obi-Wan waved him off.

"I am aware, Anakin. What I meant to say was that they would keep all Jedi, and the Republic informed on what we'll do with him. Keeping in mind the release of the news of his capture."

"I should think," Anakin turned around as Palpatine began to speak from behind him. His Master continued to look forward as the Chancellor glanced their way.

"That his imprisonment should be a matter concerning the whole of the Republic, Master Kenobi. The Count may be a traitor to your Order, but he is an instigator of war against us all. Jedi, politician, teacher, farmer, and everything in-between and around. Though I suppose I sound a broken record." Palpatine chuckled to himself. Anakin deducing the Chancellor and his Master must've spoken about this before.

"Undoubtedly he is a criminal, Excellency. A war criminal and a traitor. He has many crimes to pay for, and I am sure the Council will see this and see justice passed on him. However, indeed as I have said before he is a danger. One that cannot be forgotten despite his defeat and arrest. Should he be placed in a cell of the Republic he may well escape more easily. Within the Temple he will be under constant and careful Jedi watch day in and out." Palpatine frowned and cast them both another look. This one more worried than anything else.

"Can you be so sure he won't escape regardless? After all, considering how many of your Order have fallen during the course of this war to his side; I would hope you don't find me rude in my suspicion."

"'Suspicion' of what, sir?" Anakin asked, again more informally than Obi-Wan would've.

"Oh, it is no fear of mine. I must leave my trust in the Council's decisions regarding one of their own. Rather it is my suspicion, that there will be many within the Republic who look down on this. When I inform the galaxy of his capture you can be assured as can your Order, that there will rise a tide of sentiment. A sentiment that the Order is harboring Dooku from proper Republic punishment. As well as fear. Fear that he may escape under the protection of...sympathetic a Jedi about your Order and hidden well within the confines of your Temple." Palpatine paused and leaned his head up thoughtfully.

"Can you be so sure there are none among the Jedi at this moment who would not feel Dooku to be right? Are you assured that not one of them would feel him to still be in some way the Jedi he had once been?"

"I can't imagine that!" Anakin began before Obi-Wan could speak in rebuttal.

"He's a mass murdering treasonous, butcher!" Anakin felt his anger spike and visibly stopped. He closed his eyes and made to control himself.

"If there...well okay," He collected himself.

"After all the Jedi that have been killed because of him and that mechanical monster of his, and all the people who've died because of his 'movement' I can't see anyone left in the Order harboring any sympathies. If they do, then they'll need to get through me to get him out." Anakin declared, eyes steely and face stone.

"Yes..." Obi-Wan added slowly.

"As I said before, Chancellor, the Order will make sure he lives and is made capable of standing trial. We will do no more than keep him safe from any would be assassin, as we must take such into account, and any sympathetic persons as well. Once a sentence is laid down by the Republic, the Jedi will do what we can to see it through. That much I am sure of."

"I certainly hope so, Master Kenobi." Palpatine sighed and smiled.

"Well, you have my full confidence. I only hope the Council sees such wisdom as you do."

"I'll help them to see it, Chancellor." Anakin interjected himself and caught a sideways look from Obi-Wan.

"Needn't you worry about it." Palpatine's smile broadened, and seemed more genuine.

"My thanks, Anakin. My trust lay in you, son. The Republic will need much in the way of healing. Not only here on Coruscant, but as a whole. That murderers trial may be the thing that begins that process. Though, with Grievous still o the loose..." Palpatine seemed to bristle at the General's name. Anakin assumed it was at the memory of his chase and capture.

"We'll get him too. Just with some time."

"So confident." Palpatine chuckled, rising to a stand.

"If only more within the Republic shared such an attitude. My thanks, Anakin." Palpatine added as the whole group noted the shuttles descent. They peered outward and noted the great senate building just ahead of them. Its massive dome blotting the sky ahead of their targeted stop. Streams of moving airspeeders clearly visible in their hurried movements across the ecumenopolis. The Chancellor fell back into silence as he waited by the shuttle exit.

"I do hope we can be so sure about how we'll handle things, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered as low as he could. The Jedi Knight turned and stared somewhat confusedly at his Master.

"You mean we aren't going to keep him locked up? Or we aren't going to turn Dooku over for trial to the Republic? I want him tried and…well tried by the Order, but he has committed atrocities against many others besides the Order, Master."

"That's not what I mean. Subtlety and choosing your words wisely are more what I mean, Anakin. I would caution you to not deal our assurances and promises so flippantly to politicians. Even ones you like." Obi-Wan was sure to add with raised a hand. Anakin wanted to argue, but he paused and did his best to control himself. He let himself think over what he said.

"I only meant to say we would do what we could to help out. Keep Dooku 'safe, and secure.'" Anakin mocked openly with air quotes.

"That and hunting down Grievous will undoubtedly be out next move, right?"

"That may well be. However, the Council doesn't like it when anyone gives assurances for the entire Order. We don't serve any one person, Anakin."

"I didn't say it for just one person! I said it for the Republic as a whole." They two bickered under their breaths.

"Is that so? To me it sounded like we just made several promises to the Supreme Chancellor. Not the Republic he serves."

"I..." Again, Anakin forced himself to pause and think over what he had said.

"Maybe." He conceded.

"That doesn't change the fact that what I said is generally true."

"Maybe so. Just try not to be so forward with any politician. All I ask, Anakin. Last time you were I got dragged across a planet fighting a war."

"Was the right thing then and the right thing now." Anakin rebuffed. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Even if it is, all I'm saying is jumping head first into promises you cannot keep with absolute confidence may not always pan out. Especially where politicians are involved." Anakin couldn't really argue against Obi-Wan's point. Though, he did think him a tad harsh at the moment. Regardless, he didn't really feel like arguing anymore. Seeing as the point as a whole, he agreed with.

"Alright, alright. I surrender. For today at least." Anakin raised his hands in defeat. His Master grumbled, knowing he hadn't really 'won' the argument per say.

Regardless, the shuttle began to slow and begin its landing along an open strip before the Executive Building. From what Anakin could see a gathering of several prominent senators and representatives stood awaiting Palpatine. Along with a familiar Jedi Master. One he didn't have much a stomach to make conversation with. At least not today. No one could deny Master Windu could intimidate a rancor with one of his silent judgmental gazes.

The hustle and bustle of the building with moving droids and many moving politicians and government workers almost made it seem as if nothing had happened. Like the war that had consumed the entire planet for days had been little more than an inconvenience. It was honestly a bit off putting to Anakin. Nonetheless, the shuttle came to a final halt and its ramp descended down a set of stairs as it opened outward. Palpatine trotted down where awaited several of his blue and red guardsmen in their garbs and robes.

Anakin was sure to follow after along with Artoo who whirred in happiness off of the shuttle. Anakin gave a once over of the gathered politicians. For a moment he looked and hoped to find just one face among the crowd. His eyes were set, and heart quickening. Yet...he didn't see her. It sent a jolt of worry through him, but he knew she was safe...she had to be! He had sensed her.

Still, he sighed and also noted his Master hadn't gotten off the shuttle with him.

"Are you coming, Master?" Obi-Wan watched him from the top of the shuttle's steps leaning into its doorway with a content smirk along his bearded face.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides someone needs to be the poster boy." His smirk only broadened.

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea." Anakin reminded with pointed a finger.

"Let us not forget Anakin that you contributed far more to this mission than I had. And you defeated Count Dooku, and you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back. Not even mentioning the stunt with the fighters, the missiles and flying a smoldering death trap." Obi-Wan motioned earnestly to his old apprentice. For his part Anakin couldn't help but bask in his Master's praise.

"All because of your training." Which, in that moment, Anakin honestly meant. Even if, and he knew he didn't, show it as often. He knew Obi-Wan had helped mold him into who he was. Plus it made Anakin feel...well, happy when he saw Obi-Wan smile at him.

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today you were the hero! And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians!" Now that almost sounded like Obi-Wan was pawning off all the coverage. Anakin chuckled at that. He could sense at least part of his Master's game.

"That and, someone needs to be there to deliver Dooku to the Temple." Fair point.

"Alright, but you owe me one. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time. Or is it eleventh? Twelfth?"

"Ninth time." Obi-Wan corrected with a bob of his head.

"That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, doesn't count." He was sure to dictate to him. Though Anakin recalled the great…'moves' of Master Kenobi. His Master didn't even acknowledge the other times he had saved his skin. Cheater.

"I'll see you at the briefing." Quick save, Anakin thought with a smirk. He turned away from the shuttle as it once more whirred back to life and began to slowly pull off from the landing strip into the air. The entourage of the Chancellor had formed in on the old man. The preening political types undoubtedly back at their old ways despite the carnage before. As Master Windu stood ahead of the crowd. Whatever he had to say to Palpatine wasn't really important. None of his business he supposed. Besides, Windu hardly kept him in his confidence.

"...the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive." Anakin caught from his old friend as he neared the rear of the gathered.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our top priority." Oh good to know! At least in that way Anakin found himself and Master Windu in agreement.

"Threepio!" Anakin greeted as the group just began to follow after Master Windu and Palpatine. His heart leapt. Not only at the arrival of his protocol droid, but also at the idea of how he had gotten there.

"Oh, Master Anakin, a pleasure to see you again, sir! It's been a most dreadful sight these last few days."

"I'm sure it has been." Anakin chuckled and kept moving ahead as he noted Bail Organa waiting for him.

"Come along now Artoo!" The fop golden droid commanded of Artoo who whirred.

"The Republic cannot praise you enough." The elder man of darker complexion, and hints of gray peppered about his otherwise darkened hair. Atop his head or lining his face.

"Thank you, Senator Organa." Anakin had always liked the man. He hadn't always the chance to speak with him. But, from what he had been told...and from what he had seen the man was one of the few true believers in the Senate. Even if his stance on the war teetered o absolute pacifism. Honestly Anakin should've expected that from an Alderaanian.

"The 'end' of Count Dooku will certainly come as a blow to the Separatist cause." Bail continued on as Anakin caught Threepio and Artoo bickering behind them.

"I can only hope that perhaps a settlement of sorts could be found following such a catastrophe. The political failure of this attack will surely show any system looking in on this war that the Republic is more than capable of resisting any attacks from the Separatists. Though, peace by less bloodshed should always be my preferable course." Anakin smiled at the sentiment even if he didn't believe it to honestly be possible.

"I hope for everybody's sake that's true. But, the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts." A glimmer caught his eyes. No, more a dark outline just outside his immediate eyesight. More a feeling had compelled him to look and he had chance glanced it. His pace quickened even as the world around him seemed to have come to a grinding halt. His heartbeat bounced and loudly thrummed into his ears as he felt his body pulsate. He barely managed to keep the ginger pace he had taken with the Senator, but his legs were sowing and mind racing.

"Well, I will do everything I can in the Senate." Anakin liked the man, truly he did. The morals he had were one in a billion. However, at the moment he couldn't help but disengage. He paused and Bail sensed his unwillingness to continue on.

"Sorry Senator, but if you would excuse me."

"Certainly." Now that he did appreciate. Bail bowed at him and carried on his way without prompt and without lingering. Anakin paused and let the man move off down the hallway lined in many a mammoth pillar of darkened power projection.

Anakin saw her, and from afar he saw her dark eyes lighten his way. She was like a vision from whatever heavens you wanted to believe in. Beautiful beyond compare to anyone he had ever seen or met. Anakin doubted he could even imagine a woman more beautiful. He raced for her now, and let the world around him fade out of his head. She neared just slightly and he could see her features more clearly as she moved to embrace him.

Wordless they crashed against one another. His arms sweeping out and clasping around her form and frame. The comfort he found therein loosening every ache and pain within him. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be next to her, and to feel her body against his. He swooned as he felt her grasp him and they both took heaping a breath. As if they hadn't breathed in the entirety of their parting from the other. Everything about her awoke within him an intense bout of emotions. Her placement in his arms and the tightened grip she held onto him with. Force, it may have been more encasing and powerful than his own and he would have it no other way. He relished her need for him and he hoped she felt his for her.

Anakin pulled her up, and only then did he realize mere seconds had passed but so much had crossed his mind and his senses. She was light as a feather in his arms and uncaring of the world around him still he twirled her about. She gave the barest and lightest of laughs into his ear and is face beamed a smile unseen by her as he relished her joy. Everything, and he meant everything that had happened to him and around him was vanished as he felt this moment. His hate was stricken from him and that pulsating want that lingered in his right hand borne of so small a thing was beaten into submission by her presence.

He brought her about laughing and placed her back down to the ground. Her hands rose up and worked their way into his dirtied mane of dark golden hair. She didn't care, and knowing that, feeling that only awoke greater a sense of urgent love for her as she brought her face about. Wordless they came together. Heated they were and famished for the other their lips crashed together. A brutal thing, as it was sincere and craved for from one to the other. He pulled her deeper into it and clasped his hand, gentle as it was powerful behind her head and felt the nape of her neck.

"Oh Anakin." She cooed, and her voice was a song. Two words was all it took and he felt alive in fullest once more. As if it wasn't real, as if he'd wake up and be lost in space somewhere having never known her. Yet, she was here, and she was with him. He could say nothing as loving as those two words felt to him in reply as they once more pulled onto one another forgetting the world. She rested her chin against his shoulder and he wrapped her so close he imagined he may have begun to suffocate her.

Padmé, his Padmé. He grinned as a fool once more unseen by her. Though he was sure she knew it.

"I've missed you, Padmé. You haven't any idea how badly I've missed you." He sighed as he pulled away and she much the same. Both of them allowing their eyes to stare into the others. Tracing each others features. Daring the galaxy and the Force to make this moment a lie, or a dream.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed." She began as breathless as he. Only then allowing Anakin to appreciate the beauty of her again. Her fair features and darkened brown hair. Pulled up into two buns that only accentuated her face and made her all the more a wonder to behold.

"Over a year, Anakin." Her voice, strong as it was caved just the faintest bit underneath emotion.

"You have been lost for a year. I...I didn't give up, but you don't know how hard it was! Everyday the HoloNet, with their rumors and their whispers spoke of where you had been seen. Where you had been killed where you were being tortured! The gossip in the Senate was no better. No one knew anything." She was shivering in her anger mixed in sadness and relief. Anakin did what he thought best. He smiled and let his fingers run along her cheek and back across her neck.

"I'm alright." He smirked his signature smirk. Immediately her eyes lightened and traced with but a glimmer of water that he was sure to leave unspoken. So strong was his wife.

"I would say it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. Were it not true. Depends on how long a year really is, to you." He laughed. Though his mind wandered back to the errands the Council had sent him on after he and Obi-Wan had been retrieved from Arda. Awakening in him a renewed agitation and anger at their actions. For keeping him from her for so long. It was his turn to shake, though he felt he hid it better.

"Word had spread after you had been found. That it wasn't really you! That it was some...some lie made up by the Republic to shore up support for this war! Even with Grievous coming back everyone said you were gone." She went on allowing her hands to trace the boundaries of his face. Anakin obliged easily.

"Yeah I heard of some of them." Anakin smiled through his irritation. Te HoloNet was useful for a great many things. Same could, he supposed, be said about the Senate. However, both were prone to gossip to the detriment of themselves and their reputation at times.

"I'm here though, Padmé." He promised, again lightly tracing his hand down the back of her neck. She smiled into his touch and leaned her head to the right where his hand lay.

"I doubt the Council would've brought us back from the Outer-Rim and the madness taking place out there if the Chancellor hadn't of been abducted." He postulated as he again took a long moment to stare into her eyes. He brushed her hair endlessly at her side where she rested. Her lips formed a smile so inviting as they were. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled aside and he caught her neck. Not at all disappointing but he did recoil in confusion.

"Wait, not here." Padmé began.

"Yes, here." Anakin retorted. A little more forcefully than he had wanted and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I...I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married!" He was earnest in his declaration, and for a mere moment she smiled. Perhaps appreciating the sentiment, before she again turned cool and collected.

"Don't say things like that." Damn her political abilities! She had always been far better at hiding her feelings. Whether she would admit to it or not. Such a thought was dangerous though. He imagined if she could be hiding other things from him. A spike of jealousy pounced from inside. From a place buried deep within himself. Anakin fought it off as best he could, but he had to admit it was a looming and always present imagination and it made his skin crawl and chest constrict in horrible rage. It was this thought that diluted his senses and thinking as he felt her shake beneath his presence and gaze.

"Are you alright?" His gaze narrowed cautiously and worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Horror struck him. An imagination of another, and it made him seethe. Every feeling of joy was attacked by this fear that welled up from inside his soul.

"I...I don't know where to begin." Anakin felt his body tremble now, and clench.

"Is it...has it been..." He couldn't find the words as the universe trembled in his minds eye.

"Is it someone else?" Padmé whirled back and glared up at him.

"What?! How could you even say that?! Imagine that?!" Dark eyes met his blue, and in that instant he saw the hurt laced therein. His gaze softened and he realized how terrible an accusation that had been. He had allowed jealousy to win that one little battle and he felt ashamed for it. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I'm sorry. You're right that was...stupid of me. I'm stupid. Forgive me?" Anakin passed her an earnest and sorry smile. She kept hr stare steely, but in a moment thereafter she too softened and brought both hands up to cup his face.

"Never say something so stupid again."

"I won't." He promised.

"You better not." She smiled and brought her lips to his. It was another blissful instant that swept all foul feelings aside. She had nothing to make up for, but she had still given him the kiss he had desired. She was too good to him, and he was in fact the galaxy's biggest idiot.

"Okay, so what is it Padmé. You seem worried. Talk to me." She sighed and took a second to compose herself.

"Something wonderful had happened. Not too long after our last visit together." Again she went silent and Anakin could feel her through the Force brim in a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"Padmé?" She let her hands fall and grasp at his back.

"Ani, I was pregnant." Like that the whole universe came to a grinding and unapologetic stop. All sensible thought left him but the echo of one word.

"P...pregnant?" He breathlessly mimicked. His eyes darted across her features to gauge her response. Padmé only nodded and that glint of water in her eyes grew a bit more noticeable.

"Tha...that's um..." Never in all the time he had lived had he even imagined...dared to dream of this happening! Why hadn't he? Had he...kriff no they hadn't. Why hadn't they?

"Tha...that's wonderful!" Anakin pushed out of his mouth. As he said so, so many worries fluttered over him. So many things he could dwell on and that could've drove him crazy Still though he smiled like the fool he knew himself to be. Never imagining of a little being like Padmé, or Force forbid, himself! Yet, it stirred something in him. A protective force far stronger than anything before it-

"Wait." He paused through his dumb grin. His mind finally turning its servos again.

"'Was?'" She nodded.

"You mean you didn't..." He brow furrowed in confusion before jumping up.

"Oh, no! No Ani." She laughed.

"I carried to term. Just fine. As you can see."

"Then the baby..." She beamed wider than ever before and the tears streamed down her beautiful cheeks.

"They're doing just fine."

"'They?!'" Anakin repeated and she burst into a fit of laughter as she took in his clearly dumbfounded look.

"Twins, Ani. A boy and a girl."

"Wha...I..." He laughed and hung his head.

"Twins. I can't…" He had no words in that moment.

"What are their names?"

"You missed your chance." She teased him and swiped at his shoulder as she wiped one streaking tear away. Again he said nothing.

"The boy is Luke, your son. The girl, Leia. Your daughter." A faint sound of droid feet pattering away caught his attention and Anakin glanced over shoulder to see a protocol droid shuffling from the landing pads inwards.

"You are..." He searched for the words he wanted to say as he pulled her more into the darkness of the pillar they stood in the shadow of.

"The most incredible woman." He chuckled and she met his laugh with a brimming grin all her own.

"Shut up."

"Never." He teased. But, before long she bore the look of concern.

"I hadn't given it too much thought since you've been 'missing,' but I don't know what we're going to do." Padmé and him shared another battle of gazes.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're not gonna worry about it." He dictated.

"This is beyond any measure a happy moment." Anakin laughed through the maelstrom of emotions both good and bad inside his heart, mind, gut...kidneys.

"The happiest moment of my life." Again they pulled one another in and their lips met in tender a joining. Their love spoken in so simple an act as to melt the galaxy away. Padmé pulled back.

"Just wait until you meet them." Anakin smiled.

All the universe seemed to in that moment make sense and be alright. Even as he did wonder what the kriff he was going to do. Kriff it! It was a happy moment!

* * *

Obi-Wan had remained silent following Anakin and the Chancellor's disembarking. Left alone with the silent and quite living body o the Master to his own Master. His thoughts had managed to stray off towards Qui-Gon. Dooku's presence affected him in such a way. Had always done so even upon first discovering his betrayal on Geonosis all those years ago. Obi-Wan did truly wonder where the Count's loyalties would've fallen has Qui-Gon still lived. Though it did make him recall his Master's killer. Darth Maul. Just another servant of this shadow lord the Jedi were still looking for. The need to find them and bring them down driving many among the Order to fear from which shadow he may strike next. Certainly, the loss of his next apprentice following the loss of Maul would force him to seek out another. Right?

It made his brow furrow in thought. First Maul, as far as the Order was aware. Second came Tyranus.

"Tyranus." Obi-Wan echoed his thoughts aloud. Though not o loud as to draw the attention of the clone guard sent with him. It had not been too long into the start of the Clone Wars that it was discovered that the Count went by this Sith moniker as well as his birthed name. Never truly submitting his old identity away as was common among the Sith. Odd enough on its own, but perhaps there was a more prosaic method to the madness. He certainly believed so.

Obi-Wan played over from memory his meeting with Jango Fett on Kamino. Not a wholly pleasant memory, but that was beside the point. What truly bothered him, and what bothered the entire Council in silence was the revelation of Dooku's Sith name. It was Fett who had said that a 'Tyranus' had hired him from a moon over Bogden to act as the clone's template. He hadn't known it at that moment, but it certainly became clear that it had been Dooku. Of all people he had begun the creation of the clone army. In some way Master Diyas had been involved but that was still a hazy mystery to most within the Order. Well those who even knew anything about it. Indeed none but the High Council members knew that Dooku, 'Tyranus' had ordered the creation. For what purpose though? To what end?

Of course, no one could say anything. That was the rationale of the Council. Considering such may well lead the other Jedi within the Order and maybe even some politicians within the Republic to reject the army. They would have valid a reason to at that. However, regardless of their creation and their intended purpose the clones had proven themselves more than capable of dealing with the droids. Yet, Dooku had always seemed a stalwart leader of the Separatists, and their droid armies. Everyone on the Council knew something was awry here. Yet, through time and again the clones had proven to be nothing but equally stalwart defenders of the Republic. The Kaminoans opening up their planet, their pocket books of course, and their measures taken to grow and train the millions of soldiers they pumped out for the Republic. Nothing was amiss. Indeed the Kaminoans went out of their way to distance themselves from the Separatists. They had been attacked multiple times at that and defended by those clones and by the Jedi. So, what was the purpose?

Of course, Obi-Wan didn't know. And, all it did was make him uneasy. So, as the shuttle neared the great expanse of his home, the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan imagined getting some answers. He glanced down to Dooku again. Imagining, hoping even that they could, in short a time frame get him to spill his secrets. For, he had many that could benefit the Republic, the Order, and even bring about peace.

"I certainly hope so." Obi-Wan intoned to none but himself as the shuttle landed. One of the Temple's landing pads had extended itself outwards and revealed the interior hanger within. A slab of metal projected itself outward and several lights extended out from the ground. The shuttle loomed over it and came to a slow descent atop. It rested itself down, and Obi-Wan caught a glimpse into the hangar bay. Within were line many a Jedi. Not just masters, of which he could see Yoda, Tiin, Kolar and Shaak Ti. There were also many non-Council masters, knights and padawans. All of them leering and shuffling to get a view.

Obi-Wan hadn't of figured news of Dooku's capture had traveled that fast. Alas, here he was. He wasn't one to be scared off by crowds. Though it was slightly awkward to be so clinically observed by so many of his fellow Jedi. He readied himself. Rolled his shoulders sniffled a bit of air and closed his eyes. Centering himself within the Force, before opening them and motioning towards the extending ramp.

"If you wouldn't mind, troopers."

"Yes, General." One of them replied and began moving the capsule out onto the extended landing bay. This trooper led the capsule out and it was in turn followed by four troopers. Two of whom moved forward to its sides, and the other two trailed it. Blasters at the ready just in case. Obi-Wan followed his trooper escort out. Ensuring he picked up a small metal case tucked into the side of the shuttle as he went.

The trek along the landing pad was pretty silent save for the clang of boots against metal. The warble of the capsule gave the faintest sound as well, but Obi-Wan moved ahead. The troopers began to slow as the others among the Council stepped forward. The rest of the gathered Jedi remaining back. Silently aware that their place was not to inject themselves into this matter. Yoda leaned into his gimmer stick and his ears rose and fall in quick succession. Tiin bore his usual gruff look to him as he eyed the capsule. Kolar was stoic, but Obi-Wan could see his eyes sorrowfully cast a gaze onto Dooku. Unlikely meant for the Count. More likely meant for what was left in his wake. Whereas Shaak showed her arms bandaged with the right contained in a sling. The togruta cast Obi-Wan a smile first and foremost, and it did wonders to make him feel at ease. Before she also turned onto Dooku. Her eyes hardening some, which was certainly a rarity for the usually mild mannered and calm woman. The rest of the Jedi glancing over one another and past taller Jedi's heads and shoulders all bore similar looks. Intrigue mingled with resentment and curiosity marred by cooled and controlled disdain.

"Master Kenobi, warms my heart, it does, to see you returned." Yoda greeted at the head of the Council members. His small form bore a genuine smile as he eyed Obi-Wan. In turn he smiled and came to a stop as he rounded the troopers.

"Master Yoda." He bowed and noted the men behind him stopping.

"Where's your old apprentice, Obi-Wan?" Kolar asked from behind.

"Oh, I pawned the politicians off on him." Obi-Wan smirked and chuckled. Eliciting much the same from the others. Even Tiin. Though he only smirked. The mood didn't entirely last though. As Obi-Wan sigh and hardened himself.

"Masters, I present Count Dooku. Defeated and captured by Anakin." The Council all noted that revelation with their own mixed emotions. Yoda was cal and bore littlest in response. Though Obi-Wan could see him nod. As if he had expected it. Tiin recoiled back in surprise but said nothing. Shaak's eyes widened while Kolar made an intone amounting to a 'huh.'

"Then we should like to speak with Knight Skywalker. To understand the series of events."

"Come that will, in due time." Yoda assured Tiin.

"I spoke with Anakin about it, masters. I can provide a preliminary report if need be?"

"Perhaps," Shaak began. Everyone noting the hoarseness of her voice. Obi-Wan cringing inwardly at the sound. Having learned the extent of what she had went through trying to secure the Chancellor from Grievous days prior.

"It would be better left for a time when the whole of the Council can be gathered? Master Windu is conferring with the Chancellor as we speak. As well as coordinating some cleanup and security efforts from the Executive Annex."

"Agree with you, I do, Master Ti." Yoda again noted. The diminutive Grand Master motioned one of his hands inwards. Obi-Wan stepped aside and the trooper approached with Dooku in tow.

"Unconscious, he is. Long, has it been?" Yoda asked as the seemingly sleeping old man came more clearly into view. More for the other Jedi than Yoda himself to be honest.

"For a few hours now." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin tells me he knocked him unconscious after gaining the upper hand and...well removing his hands." Obi-Wan nudged to the stumps. They were now covered in bacta bandages to keep them from becoming infected. An act he was sure some among the Republic and maybe even the Jedi would find ironic. Considering Dooku would be unlikely to provide similar a courtesy to captured enemy.

"He 'told' you, Master Kenobi?" Tiin bore a confused look to him. In turn Obi-Wan gave an airy chuckle.

"It's something of a long story, Master Tiin."

"Sure sounds like it." Shaak smiled.

"Escorted to the medical wing of the jails, Dooku should be. Taken from here by Jedi, he shall be." Yoda nodded to the troopers who pulled away and saluted.

"Yes, General Yoda." The lead spoke before the men turned and silently made back for the shuttle. As they did Obi-Wan noted the approach of several others among the crowd. One of them Obi-Wan knew to be Master Drallig. The stern elder man with long hair that fell down his back seemed much as he had last Obi-Wan saw him. Though Obi-Wan did...sense more than see an air of disquiet about him. He couldn't quite place it.

Regardless flanking the Master were several knights bearing the standard brownish robes of the Order. However, underneath they were lined in heavier armor unlike many among the Order. Even those who fought on the front lines. He recognized them as members of the Jedi Peacekeepers. Temple security, police forces whose reach extended to the area surrounding the Temple as well as the Temple itself. Obi-Wan hadn't many run ins with their type in the past. The two who followed Drallig bore the serene and emotionless faces expected. Not just of Jedi but of policing types.

"Master Kenobi, it brightens the Temple to see you return to us." Cin gave a thin smile. Obi-Wan reciprocated and bowed.

"It's good to be home, Master Drallig. I take it you'll be guarding our guest?"

"Not so much personally, but the Peacekeepers will answer directly to me in all matters concerning the prisoner." Cin assured.

"I have full confidence in you and your Peacekeepers." Obi-Wan nodded. Cin bowed and turned aside letting his two silent knights, one a bith man and the other a human woman. They both stopped and bowed deeply towards Obi-Wan.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi. I am Knight Nedama Kholt." The woman, Nedama, began. Her voice deeper than he had expected. Obi-Wan took a moment to note her appearance. At least in her thirties and she bore a cool gaze with gray eyes. She was fair toned, with dark brown hair pulled back behind her head in a simple braid.

" _I_ _am Knight Rowban, i_ _t is_ _indeed_ _an honor,_ _Master_ _._ " The bith spoke in his native tongue. Luckily Obi-Wan knew a bit of it to make out what he had said. Rowban bore the common look of his people. A larger head than humans or the near-humans of the galaxy. A beige skin tone and large eyes that seemed more innocent than his partner's. Obi-Wan guessed him to be a newer recruit to the Peacekeepers. Still young. Regardless, Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to them again.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Do watch yourselves with this one." He cautioned.

"I don't think anyone needs to be reminded just how dangerous Dooku can be."

"You needn't worry about us, Master. We've specialized in security and prisoner observation for some years now."

"They'll do fine." Cin spoke up after Nedama.

"Though I do believe Master Che will need to have a look over of the Count." Cin added and Obi-Wan inwardly cringed. The Order's Chief Healer and thus head of the Circle of Healers was a rather blunt and irritable twi'lek woman.

"Oh!" Obi-Wan gave a start and pulled at the metal case he had hauled in.

"She will need this I think." Obi-Wan held it head not sure whom to give it to. Cin took it and gave another crooked brow look of confusion.

"This is, Master?"

"That would be the one hand Anakin and the troopers recovered from the downed ship. Perhaps it is not my place to say what should or shall happen, but I and Anakin thought it best to retain it regardless."

"Agree, I do." Yoda interjected from where he had remained silently standing.

"Do we mean to give that...the Count his hand back?!" Tiin, a little more aggressive than necessary, asked. Surely a question on all their minds.

"He would not show any of us the same mercy." Kolar began.

"Which is why it is the right thing to do." Shaak completed the thought. A common occurrence on the Council. Cin for his part gave another sideways and awkward look to the case in his hands before shrugging.

"As you wish. We'll begin transferring him to the medical wing. Master Che is likely pacing herself into a stupor as is." Obi-Wan chuckled at the mental image.

"That would definitely fit her." Cin smirked thinly but turned to Yoda and the rest of the Council on hand.

"Masters." He bowed, and was promptly followed by both Nedama and Rowban. The three of them I step turned and Master Drallig led them towards the interior of the Temple. The other gathered Jedi, whom Obi-Wan noted still lurked about, made a pathway for the passing Jedi. He and the other Council members watched as the medical capsule passed on through. All eyes watched it move by. Mixtures of sadness, anger, pain, and even just confusion mingled about one another. Sometimes all coming from the one person alone.

"One of the Lost Twenty returns to us." Shaak intoned with a sadness to her voice.

"Certainly not in the way any one of us should like."

"Dooku made his choice. Now he has been made a prisoner." Tiin followed after Kolar. Harsher than the rest as usual.

"Justice shall be swift for him. I should hope at least."

"Careful we must be." Yoda cautioned as he used the Force to call his floating chair to him.

"Defeated, Count Dooku is. Imprisoned, he shall be. Great pain, he has caused. Wish further, we should not. For him, or upon him. Dangerous a mindset, this should be. Care, I caution. Empathy even. Lost, he is, and twisted he has become." Tiin remained silent. Obi-Wan figured reflective Whilst the others seemed to be inherently agreeable to the sentiment.

"What's the next course of action to take, Master?" Yoda hummed thoughtfully as he pulled himself up onto his seat. It warbled to life and began floating up into the air.

"Next course, Obi-Wan? Quick you are, to set out on another mission perhaps, hmm?" Great, not even an our in and he was being teased by the Grand Master. He still beamed. Feeling like a padawan once again.

"No, not quite, Master. I more meant about Dooku."

"Ah yes." Yoda hummed again.

"Healed, he should be. Made strong again for interrogation, he shall."

"And what of the Republic?" Kolar asked.

"They'll certainly want to put him on trial."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan cut in.

"The Chancellor imparted his view that it was the right of the Republic to hold him and take him to trial. He seemed quite adamant about it."

"The Chancellor and the Republic haven't the capability to hold someone like Dooku." Tiin, confident and assured as ever.

"Speak on this matter another time, we should. When gathered, all members of the Council are. A topic, not lightly spoken, this is."

"I agree."

"Agreed." Shaak and Kolar respectively replied whilst Tiin gave a grumble, but seemed to relent again.

Obi-Wan watched the gathered crowd finally begin to disperse. Many of them oddly enough holding smiles along their faces. They moved in small groups. Pairs of two or three off back into the Temple. Some moving to the other side of the hangar. Perhaps working here as the Temple's hangar staff. They were chatting and going on. Hushed tones and an overall ease flowed outward through the Force. As Dooku and his escort had since disappeared into a turbolift.

"Ah, see it you do, Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda chuckled.

"Huh?" Master Ti joined Yoda in his mirth only making Obi-Wan even more confused.

"What? What's so funny?" He smiled despite his confusion.

"They weren't here just to see Dooku's body, Obi-Wan." Tiin chortled. Now that truly was unexpected.

"Who? The little crowd we had?"

"Exactly." Kolar raised his finger up. A 'eureka' sort of movement that still confused Obi-Wan.

"I'm entirely not following."

"Come they have, to see you, Master Kenobi." Yoda, sounding a little more serious, revealed. Obi-Wan tilted his head.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Oh come now, don't be coy, Obi-Wan." Tiin rebuked.

"The Republic bought into months of hearsay and gossip that both you and Skywalker had been killed in the Outer-Rim at Elom. It was a grand conspiracy to cover up your deaths to say you and your old padawan were missing." Kolar explained.

"Very few would like to admit it. Especially within the walls of the Temple, but many among the Order had also begun to believe the rumors and speculation. Like it or not, Obi-Wan, but many among the Jedi look up to you and Anakin." Shaak finished knowingly. For his part Obi-Wan could only scoff at the notion.

"Anakin is far more the poster boy than I am!"

"Perhaps." Yoda interjected.

"Yet, bring hope to many, you do, Obi-Wan. Seen as a strong leader, you are."

"It is not exactly my intent to be...'famous,' Master Yoda." Obi-Wan countered earnestly, humbly.

"Believe you, I do. To break their view of you, easy it is not." Yoda chortled sat comfortably within his chair. Obi-Wan in kind shook his head at such a ridiculous notion. Well...no, not entirely ridiculous. Just odd. He had indeed never seen himself as some beacon the other Jedi need look up to. Sure, the citizens of the Republic formed fan clubs of sorts surrounding prominent members of this war. Some bordering on cult like obsession at that. He cringed, recalling some of the HoloNet results Anakin found whilst 'surfing' it regarding his person. Honestly some people had no respect.

Still, he allowed another thin smile to cross his bearded face. Indeed, he supposed, if some knights and padawans gained some measure of hope by his presence then what was the harm being done? He and Anakin had done quite a bit before the Arda Campaign. This mission alone cemented the fact that they were still well enough involved and as 'heroic' as ever. If that was the word they sought to use. This, as Obi-Wan replayed revelations learned upon Arda. He knew he wasn't perfect, and neither had his apprentice been. Heroes rarely did live up to the images born in the minds of the infatuated and concerned. That didn't change the fact that Anakin had done immeasurably great things. For both the Republic and Jedi Order. And, Obi-Wan would help him get through this...miasma he had gotten himself into if he could.

"Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan visibly shook his head free of his thoughts and saw the others staring at him intently.

"Forgive me." Obi-Wan began.

"I got lost in thought."

"On your apprentice, maybe?" Yoda intuited.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan laughed a bit nervously.

"Just reviewing the fact we're 'celebrities,' Master." He offered taking on a more coy mannerism.

"Don't go growing too large a head, Master Kenobi." Kolar cautioned eliciting a laugh from Obi-Wan. He took in a long breath of air thereafter and sighed. Reveling in the fact he was indeed 'home' for all intents and purposes. Among his fellow Jedi, and within the walls of their Temple. It put him at ease. Helped him center himself despite its more slate and cool manner and feeling. He wondered, if briefly, if he could maybe find Bant! Likely in the Room of a Thousand Fountains if anywhere. Though, as he thought about that, another thought entered his mind. It darkened his manner some.

"Masters, I would like a word, if you wouldn't mind?" Yoda tilted his head and Obi-Wan sensed the Grand Master already knew what he was going to ask before he did.

"Concerns the creation of the new WatchCircle, it does?" Yoda, of course, perceived. Obi-Wan immediately saw the others gathered grow suddenly more grim and pensive.

"Yes, Master. This 'Temperance WatchCircle,' leads me to hold reservations."

"Vote for it, you did, Master Obi-Wan." Yoda stated evenly.

"Yes, I did, Master. Though I still would like to know more clearly its mandate. The transcript I received gave some details, but nothing of the data we're working off of. As well, no indication as to who would be heading this Circle."

"Not just the WatchCircle," Ti spoke up with a bit of an edge to her now. Spoken through her ragged and worn voice.

"They will hold authority over the Jedi Covenant as a whole. The Temperance WatchCircle would be but the key Circle of Jedi operating within."

"Perhaps this is also a topic not so simply spoken without all Council members present?" Tiin cautioned.

"I would argue better accommodations needed as well." Tiin went on. Obi-Wan saw the wisdom in that. Truthfully he had spoken somewhat out of turn. However, such a thing and its creation affected him. Surely he had voted for its inception and he could not walk that back. It was for the betterment of his case, as of yet to be fully made. However, if blindly walked into, it could lead to greater frustration and concern for Anakin. Selfish a reason to be concerned with it? Undoubtedly, but its ramifications were, nonetheless, quite far reaching. Anakin's hidden love life or no.

"Agreed, I am." Yoda nodded to Tiin.

"Once convened, the Council is, discuss this matter, we shall." Well that put that to rest.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed.

"As to its leadership, chosen, a Jedi Master has been. Put to a vote, they must be. Directly answerable to the Council and the Council alone."

"Yes, I recall the dictation of the Council on the matter. Though, I was unaware names had already been put forward." Obi-Wan replied to Yoda.

"Some names were drawn up, Master Kenobi. Though the Battle broke out not too long after we requested the attendance of the most accomplished among the names. They will still require majority vote and acceptance of the position." Tiin went on. Sounding more than pleased with the burgeoning of this WatchCircle, as had been evident by his portion of the transcript delivered to Obi-Wan.

Regardless, Obi-Wan could only nod. Such a matter was moving very quickly along. He could only hope it was formed and founded on strong grounds. Not shabbily thrown together to counter whatever evidence this Kolvori had presented to shock Master Windu so utterly.

"Very well. I suppose the next meeting should be quite a mammoth one. Though I would be honored to know who this first choice is, so I may better consider them?" Yoda gave another of his chortles.

"Returned from the Outer-Rim, he has. Much as you and young Skywalker. Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett." Obi-Wan's brow rose near immediately at that.

"'Master' Hett?" Force, they were getting younger! Maybe Anakin would be fast tracked to Master-hood soon enough.

"Grown strong and wise, he has. Humble, Master Hett is. A personal relationship, hold he does. His Master Mundi sits upon our Council."

"It would make his leadership role more welcoming to have a familiar face. Well, more familiar that is." Kolar reasoned after Yoda spoke.

"I suppose so." Obi-Wan could see the wisdom there. Even if it did sound more like a political move. Though from what he recalled A'Sharad was an able, humble and powerful Jedi. Not only was he Mundi's apprentice, but Obi-Wan recalled when the two of them had taken Anakin under their collective wing when he was...withheld by Ventress. That brought back bad memories. He let them release quickly into the Force.

"I shall ready myself for his hearing then. Though I am put at ease by his choosing." Honestly he was. Obi-Wan had only been surprised at the age in which Hett had been made a Master. Truly, Obi-Wan got the sense most among the Council, well, those gathered here at least already liked him for the position. It would certainly make any refusal or unease on his part somewhat moot if so thoroughly pushed for by the Council.

"Come, the time will. Discuss the WatchCircle, as well as Dooku, we shall. For now, rest we must. A long week, it has been." Yoda smiled earnestly and attempted to ease everyone from their thoughts and ruminations on such politically minded matters.

"A sentiment I can agree with." Obi-Wan smirked and began walking towards the nearest turbolift with the rest of the Council members.

"Regardless of everything else, it's good to have you back, Obi-Wan." Shaak freely declared.

"Agreed."

"Indeed." Kolar followed by Tiin followed. All as Yoda chortled on and that alone said it all. Filling Obi-Wan with a sense of familiarity. Of family. He smiled and dipped his head in humility against their reception.

"It's good to be back."

Indeed it was.

* * *

The sliding door to the interior of his main office opened up and Palpatine swiftly strode within followed by his little entourage. They had not relented in pestering him since his return to the Executive Building. His brow showed no signs of the frustration and disdain welling within.

"The Senate will demand an immediate convening, your Excellency."

"Then they shall have to await such. I am in no mood to stand before the Convocation Chamber in my current state! I've only just been returned planet-side but hours ago, and should like some rest." He paused and thought a moment.

"As well, a change of clothes. These robes are days old on me." True a statement. Though he prided himself on his cleanliness and dress.

"At least allow us to draw up a brief statement, Chancellor! To quell what will be, what already has become the torrent of requests and information flooding from the thousands of senators and representatives!" Amedda went on. The chagrian doing admirable a job in agitation him further with his politically minded prattle. In this current moment Palpatine wasn't quite sure what annoyed him more. The fact that Amedda was correct in wanting to push through a statement of sorts, or that he couldn't be bothered to care about any of that. Past hours replaying in his head over and over again. A crawling and itching discordance rhythmically rattling about his memory. The fact that Dooku was in the Jedi Temple at this very hour! He felt his nostrils flare. He fought with every ounce of self control to stop himself from blowing up. Little else could make today worse than a revelation of his wrath to so preening the gathered toadies of the Galactic Republic.

Rounding his table, Palpatine sunk into his seat. A sigh passed from his nose and he eyed the entourage. The preening gaggle spread itself out into a line of faces. All of them likely having some point to trouble him with. All of them need or wanting something of him. True care, he doubted, came from any of them. Of course, he had not been in any real danger. That was besides the point. Bureaucrats, toads and simpletons. He had to fight hard to contain the wretched anger burning beneath.

"You may draw up a statement for my review." Palpatine relented from his chair with a wag of his hand.

"No information will as of yet pass from beyond those already in the know as to the capture of Count Dooku. Though I can see such news has already begun to spread." The Chancellor intoned with a tinge of disappointment to his voice. Many tried to disengage eye contact with him. They were the epitome of gossipers these bureaucrats. They put schoolchildren to shame really.

"Let the whispers and talk spread." Palpatine again sighed.

"Whatever the case, I will address the senate tomorrow morning. For now, a statement with my official stamp shall be sent out announcing my return. Safe return." He corrected himself.

"I will need a commendation from the state for both Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. As well it shall dictate a wider decree of thanks and support for all those affected by this terrible, absolutely terrible and cowardly plot. The attack on Coruscant will not go unpunished. As well," He carried on easily flowing into his political mannerisms.

"We shall create a relief fund bankrolled by the state for reconstruction across the capitol. Improvements even! For both damaged and undamaged facilities as a show of our resolve." Some among the crowd looked to one another. Palpatine knew what to expect. It was hilarious really.

"Your Excellency," One of his men from the Treasury began. A man nearing his fifties. Force, he could not recall his name. Indeed he was tired despite himself.

"Such a notion, while noble of course, would be costly!" Palpatine wanted to snicker. 'Costly' he says. The coffers of these men alone could bankroll thirty systems in the Outer-Rim for two years per planet, yet whenever matters concerning what they saw as 'charity work' came to the fore they were the meek. Politicians with deep pocket books never could see the grander vision of things. To them all that mattered was a larger bank account. Men and women obsessed by numbers.

"By that reason alone we should deny our citizens who've suffered days of torment beneath battle-occupation reprieve?" Palpatine placed a smile onto his face even as his tone carried clear indignation towards the treasurer.

"My friends, even if I must pay for Coruscant's reconstruction myself, they will see relief come! Indeed, I will do so!" Palpatine waved over one of his attendants.

"Utoi, do get me a copy of my accounts. I shall require a temporary state fund to-"

"Chancellor please!" Amedda cut in.

"The state cannot accept you paying for such an effort on your own!" Ah the hypocrisy. For you see, if he did such a thing the people would understand that he had been forced to. How bad would they then look? A tragic thing. To be forced into charity work because of image projection. Pathetic fools. Of course he wasn't going to be paying! He would make them though. He would see it done, the Republic would see it done.

"Such a fund will be of little protest." Amedda assured even as the treasurer seemed to sweat.

"I will have the Treasury draw up parameters for such a relief effort." Amedda turned to the treasurer with a look baring no room for contest.

"At once." Amedda pronounced. The man bowed.

"Yes, sir." He made to commit to the duty. Well, that was one of the fools down.

"Now then, as for the rest of you I should like to reiterate my desire for privacy. I've been through an ordeal and I would like a night to myself." He raised his hand preemptively.

"The Republic is safe tonight, the capitol is without too many dangers to the survival of the government. Draft a letter, allow me to see it, and we should release it before the night is done. At which point the media hold will be released. I want loss projections, infrastructure damage reports and the losses of the Home Fleet and its relief forces on my desk come tomorrow afternoon. Oh," Palpatine started again as the group took in his demands.

"I would also desire a report concerning the newest vessel addition to our fleet! I hear it made marvelous work against the Separatist forces."

"Many questions revolve around it, Chancellor sir." Another among them added. An aid between his office and the military apparatus.

"They will continue to do so. The revelation of the ship was premature, if necessary. I would have as little spoken about it until I am made ready. That, may I add, is no request." A sharp upturn of his voice intoned to them that this was not a matter to be freely gossiped about. A tremor from his manner and voice sent some of them back just a little. Very rarely did the Chancellor ever show such, and it gave them all a bit of a start.

"I will endeavor to keep the ship's presence quiet, your Excellency. Though perhaps it should be returned to dock from whence it came? Out of sight and mind." Amedda offered, and fine an idea it was.

"Indeed, that would be for the best. The military should do well to begin cleanup and reconstruction efforts on Centax-II. Our cloning facilities there will come in handy as this war continues. Sadly of course. Until the capture or destruction of General Grievous." Until he was ready more like it.

"I shall relay the orders, Excellency." Amedda again dutifully bowed. Palpatine passed them all a thin smile before he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. Another heaving sighed left him and a groan. It elicited the response he desired too.

"Forgive us our imposition, Chancellor. We shall let you rest. All matters will go through me if that should trouble you less? Until you are ready of course." Vice Chair Amedda. A useful crony from time to time. Briefly, Palpatine wondered if the fool would still be of use following his ascension. Another time for that question though. For now, he smiled and 'forced' his eyes open.

"That sounds lovely, Amedda. Please do keep me and my offices appraised."

"Of course, Chancellor. Come!" Amedda swirled about and shooed the group out. Some of them muttering and some of them annoyed. Frankly, Palpatine could care less about their trivial matters. Especially now as he was mingled in both feigned and very real weariness.

"Ah, Amedda." Palpatine called. Causing all of them to turn.

"Yes, Chancellor?"

"I must attend to one matter. However, it is of some importance beyond your scope. Do send in Director Isard." Unfazed by such a statement or request, Amedda bowed and wordlessly continued shooing all from the room. The door slid closed after they exited, and Palpatine caught a glimpse of the red guard beyond taking up a blocking position before it. He relaxed for a moment. Allowing his mind to freely roam from thought to though as he waited Isard's arrival. It shouldn't take too long. The man had to be lurking in some pillar's shadow around the Executive for sure.

In the meantime, he pulled himself back up and straightened is sitting posture. His eyes stared numbly at the table before him, and he leaned inwards some. Allowing his hands to come together on top of the desk. They balled as a mesh of flesh and he then numbly turned to look at them. His mind still rummaging through the events of late. Anger welled, and agitation festered inside. Unbeknownst to anyone, even the Jedi with all their supposed power, the Force was in tumult just beyond the veil of his flesh.

How could it have happened? He wondered so idly in his lonesomeness. What did he do wrong? What had changed?! His eyes narrowed and his hands clasped just ever so much more tightly to the other. He had spent over a decade on that boy. Slowly whispering into his ear and setting thoughts to his mind. He had seen his ego strengthened and fears realized. Time and again, Anakin had showed himself to be weak beneath his influence. Yet, he sat here having lost a battle at a most critical juncture!

In fact, he was wondering just what he had cost himself with this little battle. Millions dead both civilian and military, infrastructure torn and battered and a sizable portion of the Home Fleet and its relief units decimated. Trivial perhaps in the grand scheme, but in this moment seeming steep a price to have paid for little given back in return.

The point of this battle was to cement the boy's placement as his intended heir, and the heir to that old fool! That old and now useless wretch that still lived and was now protected behind layers of durasteel within the Jedi Temple. This was the moment, the time when the Separatists and their hollow Confederacy was to begin entering into its death knell. Dooku was supposed to die, and in doing so just leave Grievous behind. The General himself could've well died this day and have costed him little. He still had Gunray. He could've used that alien slug to his benefit. In any and every plan there were known unknowns. Potentialities of what could go wrong or not exactly in the manner you could anticipate or desire. Yet, he had never imagined Anakin to have spared Tyranus! He was too dangerous to be left alive, and now he had little recourse but to see him dead through some unknown means. Before then he would have to play the political game and see him brought through the courts. Ample opportunities to rattle the sabers of the masses who've suffered so dearly on Coruscant itself due to his treachery. Though it would also do well for him to not awaken anytime soon. At least Palpatine knew he had dealt with that problem. That made him smile.

Skywalker and Kenobi had stood next to him for hours and hadn't noticed a thing. Not an inkling through the Force. Now as Dooku remained trapped inside the confines of his own thoughts. Toiling and writhing in dreams beset by the treachery he should have expected. No though, why should he have seen treachery? Dooku had honestly believed himself to be changing the galaxy for the better. Palpatine had made him believe so since his coming to power as Chancellor and the death of his 'Master.' A disenchanted old man who had wasted decades of his life for now several causes that bore no fruit and cast his name to history as a bookmark. A mere stepping stone. Where his would be forever etched into its fabric. Come twenty years who will even recall the little Count of Serreno?

Still, such thoughts did not answer the main question. What had changed in Anakin? What had he not accounted for?! Of course he had felt the boy even from so far away enter into the heart of the Force. What the Jedi called a state of Oneness. However, that had not been cause for concern. Anakin had done so before on an occasion or two. So naturally powerful and attune as he is. A dark flutter he had also felt had been born on that one off world. That Arda that had since given him another oddity in his life to deal with and seek power from.

His eyes narrowed.

"Arda." He intoned. The world was becoming even more of a burden. Breathing into the galaxy this Sauron, and now offsetting his plans. Plans that had been planted as seeds since before Plagueis had met his timely end. Palpatine intuited that he would need to learn from this world. To perchance see if it was in fact the cause for Anakin's lack of surrender to his wrath. Wrath and rage he had so easily felt whilst inside the command tower of Grievous' ship. It was still there, and a looming darkness seemed to flow off of the Jedi with a pronounced ebb. Something so small and distant. Like an echo of memory through the Force. In spite of even that, whatever that may be, there was something that had held him back from simply slicing Dooku's head from his wrinkled neck. A setback to be sure. So Palpatine noted, and was so clearly aware of.

He rose from his seat and paced about. Turning away from the entry hall and peering out across Coruscant. From his viewport he could see far into the distance of this world. The many layers of thickened metal now tinged and marred by battle scars of black and still rising plumes of blackened and choking smoke. His eyes turned right as he focused on nothing in particular.

Yes, a setback. A setback, and nothing more. So, he smiled. Though it was far more a smirk than a true smile of mirth. He had indeed spent over a decade on Anakin and he would not cease his attempts so easily. Palpatine would be ashamed of himself he allowed himself to be so easily defeated and deterred from a challenge. Was he not the one who killed Darth Plagueis? His 'Master,' who had not slept in years? The man who he made drunk and caused him to sleep? Surely the attempts made before, the assassination attempts so evenly planned and played out by Sidious had failed, and he could've given up then. Yet, he had not. He smirked all the wider, and his eyes narrowed all the more resolute as a vigor entered him. A dark sort of thing.

He was, if nothing else a patient man. It had taken him his whole life to reach the point he was now at. Power was so plainly his, and even more was just out of reach. His grasp was clutched so neatly around every institution and facet of operation, of power within the Republic. The only thing standing in his way was that one Order. A lone Temple upon this planet and those residing within. Yet, he would not be rid of them until he had taken fro them their one hope to destroy the Sith. Their Chosen One, for he was now _HIS_ Chosen One.

"All in due time." Sidious, not Palpatine, smirked. After all, there were more avenues yet to tap into. More fears, greater opportunities to break so fragile a Jedi. He had stopped himself but by the skin of his teeth.

A stray thought entered Sidious' mind, and it even made him loose a slight cackle. What would Anakin do should the Jedi be murdered so very openly by an assailant who showed no remorse? What if Grievous was at his mercy? So prolific a Jedi killer as he was? What if a terrorist bombed an airspeeder full of little Jedi younglings and mocked their deaths to his face?

Whatever, would the Chosen One do, if someone had taken his precious senator, and their precious little spawn and threatened to kill them? What would he do to such a man or woman? What if they tortured his little family, and let him hear their screams? What if his children were sold into slavery as he had lived? What would become of the slaver? What if his wife was turned into nothing more than a play toy by the hutts? A reciprocal of every gangster's darkest lusts on some grime laden and forgotten world or moon? Would he let that man, that woman, those people go so easily as he had Count Dooku?

He could only grin to himself. Sidious didn't think so. So, he would wait. A little while longer. And he would see if Anakin could be made his without being so brash and so bold. If not, then Anakin would still come to be his. Just as this galaxy would be.

The doorway behind him slid open and Sidious was sure to hide his grin. Closing his eyes and drawing in a breath he plastered a serene look to him and turned. His robes swaying about him as he did so. Where he was greeted by the sight of Armand Isard. He strode in looking as he always did. Calm and serious with finely kept reddish-orange a uniform added to by high rising and shining blackened boots.

"Your requested my presence, Excellency?" Armand came to a full stop and bowed at the hip. Rising back up and clasping hands behind his back quickly thereafter.

"Yes." Palpatine smiled.

"I assume all security footage from since the beginning of the battle has been soundly corrupted?" Armand gave a curt nod, more an incline, of his head.

"We've lost security footage and many security cams from across the government sector, Works, and many other locations, Chancellor. What footage we have is hardly of use. Nothing but bombs, dead citizenry and soldier, or meaningless location shots."

"I see. How very tragic." Palpatine began rounding his chair.

"Have what footage you feel appropriate disseminated to the media. Have what footage you show both inspiring and moving. We should shore up support for the war whilst the momentum is at hand."

"Already done, your Excellency." Palpatine laughed.

"Of course it is. Fine work Director." Armand again tipped his head in gratitude.

"What of our guest?" The Chancellor inquired.

"Have they behaved themselves?"

"Sensors indicate 'they' left the apartment and returned shortly after you returned to your residence. They remained unmoved for a time. Though a day ago there was a ping. They left the residence and did not return until late last night. Unfortunately, Chancellor, the surrounding cams were damaged by first round of suicide runs from the enemy vulture droids." Now that was intriguing. Where could they have gone during the middle of a fight? He could blame Armand for such a failure. However, such was not his fault, and indeed the cams surrounding his guest's living complex would've been slated for scrubbing regardless. So, he nodded.

"Very good. Do keep me apprised if anything should happen now that everything is falling back into order."

"Of course, Excellency."

"Oh, and I would like for your to arrange transportation for our guest."

"Where to, Excellency?" No unnecessary questions. A good quality found in Isard. Indeed in many among his cadre of associates.

"Considering my suite at 500 Republica is in need of renovations I will have to make use of another of my residences." He hummed thoughtfully and Armand made no attempt to ask him where or insinuate. Merely waited, stoic in look and manner. Palpatine thought for a moment before a thought did finally cross him. It set another smirk to his face.

"Tell me, was the Palace District affected much by the battle?"

"Some buildings were hit by stray bombs. A significant portion in the southwest annex was crushed underneath a venator that had fallen planet-side. However, if you mean to ask whether or not the "Palace of the Republic" was damaged, then no." Armand smiled, and Palpatine found it humorous in kind when the Director used air quotations to describe that massive complex. Sure that's what its name was...for now.

"Ah very good. I should like to rest there tonight. Of course, not that anyone else should know. I would like some privacy tonight. To rest and speak freely with my esteemed guest on matters at hand."

"Of course, Excellency. I shall have the appropriate staff made ready."

"Very good, Director. You may take your leave." Wordless Armand bowed at the waist once more and turned on his booted heel out.

That Palace was something Palpatine had desired for many a year to make his official residence. The expansion of it was also on his mind when he allowed himself to fall into bouts of vanity. A glimmering thing that rose highest about all the structures of Coruscant. A feat in and of itself. Tens of thousands of rooms and many towers lining its pyramidal like structure. It was half cathedral and half pyramid fortress. Shining in the finest of durasteel and marble from across the galaxy. Yet, he had not taken up residence there just yet. Valorum had. His inept if true believing predecessor. Though he had to play the part, and Senator Palpatine turned Chancellor was far more humble than that. Though a dinner there in old Valorum's rooms couldn't hurt now could it!

So Palpatine sighed and smiled. Once more taking up a seat at his desk and activating a switch along his seat console. He would relax for the rest of the day indeed. Though he did decide to skim over the assault of documents and requests that had flooded his official channels since before the battle and all the way through to now. All of it standard hum drum. Banking legislation, requests for meetings with this Director and that Minister. Some politician from somewhere seeking preferential treatment after being dragged through the courts on corruption charges. Some judges seeking support in their bids for higher judicial office.

He even came across a report notifying him of a delegation arriving from a non-aligned world to the capitol…

* * *

As the day carried on Anakin and Padmé had managed to find themselves moving about without rhyme or reason. It wasn't too odd to see them together. With all the matters they had helped one another attend to, and all the history they had together the two were scene as something of a power couple. The grand majority knew Anakin to be a great Jedi, so it was platonic. Though from Anakin's own HoloNet spelunking he had found plenty who thought otherwise. Strange little 'fictions' made depicting he and the senator, and one time queen, as having a hidden relationship. Oh if only they knew! They always made him smile and smirk. Especially when reading them and their lurid plots to his wife. Sometimes they could even make her blush with the details given.

Regardless he and her had endeavored to find their two droid companions and had managed to make their way to the Senate Building from the Executive. Officially Amidala was collecting some documentation from her local office. As well as seeing to the dismal situation involving the refugees that had found their way to the Senate. The last bit was actually true. It didn't hurt that it gave her time to be with her husband of course.

"What happened then?" She asked. Her eyes sparkling and enraptured by him. Whether it be because of his story or by his mere presence...well it didn't really matter to him. Anakin just reveled in her regardless.

"Well the droidekas were dealt with along with those wargs. We had all thought Aragorn had gone over the cliff and died. He did certainly fall over the cliff, but he hadn't actually died, thank the Force."

"Indeed." She agreed.

"He seems like a good man. Would be a shame if he were to of died."

"Trying to make me jealous, Senator?" Anakin eyed her darkly. She only rolled her eyes and gently swiped at his shoulder. He smirked back in reply. They couldn't be too overt now. Now that they were moving through the Senate Building that is. They moved through one random hall. She seemed to know where she was going and so he followed. Each one frankly looked like the next to him. Red and black colors, with creams and sterile grays here and there. Pillars and statues, paintings, both holographically projected and actual framed works of art everywhere.

"Do go on, Master Jedi." She prompted. Her voice drove him insane. Like listening to the best song he had ever heard. Anakin smiled and obliged.

"Me and Obi-Wan followed the King of Rohan, Théoden, along with Legolas and Gimli to the fortress I mentioned. Helms Deep. It was pretty impressive I gotta say. A rather large wall that ran across what was a sort of a rocky alcove in the mountain range. They called it the 'deeping wall.' The main fortress was along the right looking at it from the outside in."

"Was an army actually on its way then?" She prompted as the two made it to a turbolift which she called.

"We didn't know it at the time, but yes. Ranging around eleven thousand strong orcs. Though these were of a more advanced breed they called uruks. I mentioned them before right?"

"The term yes. Not what it meant." She laughed and it only caused him to beam at the sight.

"Nasty all the same. Whether they be goblins, the little green tinged ones all hunched over and found in caves or mountains, or these uruks who seemed to be just fine in daylight and mean as s'kytri on a spice bender."

"Charming image." She again chuckled and they boarded the now waiting turbolift.

"Thank you, my Lady." He winked and she scoffed. He took it as incentive to carry on with the tale.

"Anyways, me and Obi-Wan waited for whatever was gonna come. I think Obi-Wan was seriously wondering what I had gotten him into then. Though he didn't mention it." Anakin didn't speak up about the fact her right hand had found its way into his left as they stood close to one another. He simply let his fingers roll over hers. She was colder and smooth to the touch. He would do his best to warm her hand as he could.

"Given some time, just a few hours, Aragorn found his way back to us at Helms Deep. He was the one to have seen the army on its way towards the fortress. He looked about on the verge of death, but he seemed more than ready to fight. And, somehow he did." Anakin shook his head at the memory. The man was stubborn on top of all his better qualities. Even if he could and did listen to better advise, Anakin had seen that flare of obstinance from time to time.

"What was it like? Seeing an army like that in that setting?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've both seen bigger armies. More advanced ones, but considering the technological level of this world and the lack of weapons on your and Obi-Wan's part I can only imagine what that must've seemed like. Like a large budget holo-movie." Anakin shrugged his agreement.

"Sorta, yeah." The turbolift stopped and opened up onto one of the higher floors. They exited swiftly thereafter. Their hands falling away from one another.

"When you're standing on top of a stone wall with an army as far out as you can see marching towards you with pikes all at attention it does sorta put your life into perspective. It wasn't too hard I guess on encounter. When the battle began due to a misfired arrow; long story," He stopped her from asking as she cocked a curious brow.

"The uruks had brought siege equipment. They had an assortment of ladders and they started climbing up. Me, Obi-Wan, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn were long the deeping wall with a host of elves."

"When did they show up?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No, you skipped that part."

"Huh..." Anakin thought over what he had said.

"You're right, sorry. Well long story short...or short story shorter, the Elf King Elrond and the Elf Queen; two separate kingdoms like I said, had sent a sort of detachment. Elves from both kingdoms sent to help us defend as best we could against the uruk onslaught. Aragorn sort of took up the leadership role. One that he was naturally gifted at."

"Sounds like it."

"Alright, I get it already he's great!" Anakin feigned anguish. Padmé scoffed again and waved him off.

"Tell your tale!"

"I will as soon as you stop fawning over my friends." Again she waved him off. Anakin smiled, but did as she told him.

"The uruks climbed the ladders and we all had our sections to cover. Me and Obi-Wan did more than our fair share of the fighting. I think us being there helped out a lot. The uruks are mean, but a lightsaber cuts through their armor and swords like any other metal."

"Again, a very charming thought." She interjected.

"Well, you try being surrounded by those rampaging, killing machines and don't take advantage of the tools you have at hand! Plus, did I mention they were several thousand strong? While we were a couple what….hundred? Yeah, a couple." Anakin recalled with a shake of his head.

"Well anyways, all was fairly well. Elves were dying, and I did feel sorry for them. They were our allies, and they were fighting alongside the Rohirrim, and us. The uruks tried blowing a hole in a culvert, but Obi-Wan managed to catch them before they could ignite."

"They have explosives?"

"Well, rudimentary. Black powder. What do they call it...gunpowder? I mean, not on Arda, but several worlds I think began their exploration into explosive technology using similar powder, or materials. The ones that did ignite away from the wall rattled it all the same, and bore gashes in the soil where they fell. Did a number on the uruks though." Anakin explained, and the two of them took a turn right. They were met by a sight of politicians moving about the halls. Politicians and their aids, of course. Troopers also marched through the halls. Be they on patrol or moving about and relocating refugees, Anakin couldn't tell.

"Like I said everything seemed mostly okay."

"General!" A passing clone interrupted him and saluted. Anakin passed him a friendly smile and dip of his head as they passed by.

"Well, look at the super star." Padmé teased him. He beamed a grin. Only shrugging at her remark. Admittedly soaking in some of the attention sent his way. Especially as the other politicians and soldiers cast him wide eyed glances and shocked expressions.

"Lemme guess," Anakin began in hushed tone.

"They all thought I was dead too?"

"Undoubtedly so." Anakin sighed. Knowing all too well the storm of attention he'd get in the next few days. Wasn't all that uncommon to be honest. However, being gone for over a year with all the rumors he had heard about and read, he was sure to be bombarded like never before. Still he did his best to ignore the stares and gawks as he continued to feign a simple and leisurely friendly walk with the Senator from Naboo.

"Well back onto my story."

"Yes, do go on." She prompted.

"The battle was carrying on. Looking to be a long ordeal. The uruks started carrying a ram up the causeway towards the main gate. Not really of too much concern. I'm a little hazy on the exacts myself. It feels like its been ages since that all happened. Regardless," He waved his stray ruminations off.

"Things didn't get bad until the Dark Jedi showed up." Immediately those words set his expression to sour. His mind flashing with her face in a litany of expressions. Her yellowed eyes glaring, widening in laughter. Deranged in her mannerisms especially as time went on. Uncaring in her attitude and apathetic to the death and carnage she engaged in or exacerbated. He could feel his muscles tighten. His right hand again gripped an the servos therein whirred aloud as that same tremor of memory, more a sensation, rippled over it. A power unlike any other having left its mark, like a scar on his being. Its focal point there in his hand. Even though it wasn't the same hand.

"Ani?" He snapped back to attention. Turning to Padmé, Anakin saw the concerned look cross her face. He realized only then how deep into his own stewing disdain he had allowed himself to fall into. He forced a smile to his face then.

"Sorry. Thinking about...her makes uneasy."

"What happened?"

"A lot." That was an understatement.

"More than I could say right now. She came down to the planet alongside Grievous when we all crashed. She had been...working with Saruman. The man I told you about who was a dead ringer for Count Dooku."

"You mentioned him, yes." Padmé nodded.

"Long story short, she had come with the uruks to Helms Deep. She weakened the gate for the main attack up along the causeway. We dueled. I feel pretty confident in claiming victory in that fight." His smirk that time was genuine.

"I get the feeling a lot more happened regarding this Dark Jedi woman."

"Yes..." Anakin trailed off. Blue eyes setting into a darkened glower towards past experiences and sensations.

"Hey." She ran her hand along his left arm. Her fingers falling along the fabric and sending a chill through him. A good kind of chill. He was snapped back to her, and she continued to cast him worried a look.

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah!" Way too enthusiastic.

"I mean, yeah. She just...got under my skin that woman. Well, she's dead now, so best to leave the past where it lay." Padmé's eyes remained critical of his words. She had a way of penetrating his defenses. Seeing when he was troubled. Even when he would be capable of fooling even Obi-Wan. Must've been some of that 'womanly intuition,' he had heard about. So, he told himself anyways.

"Alright. If you say so. Just don't shut me out, Ani. Especially if you need to talk about it."

"I know, I know. I won't, I promise." Anakin assured. Casting her another one of his smirks. She seemed less convinced, but nonetheless didn't press the issue. Which he was thankful for.

After a somewhat awkward and heavy silence the two found themselves passing by a compliment of troopers. Both of them glanced their way. The assorted group were of injured men. All of them showing signs of terrible wounds. Missing limbs, some of them showing eye patches with bloody messed behind the white cloth. Burns were noticeable across their bodies. Some of them stood with the aid of crutches alone. To the front stood what looked to be a Colonel.

"You boys will be transferred to the Zhell General Hospital! Many of its floors have been made available to you sorry lot! I expect you to be on your best behaviors whilst in the vicinity of civies. Got me?!"

"Yes sir!" Despite themselves, and their clearly wounded states they all cried back in response to the loud and abrasively accented commanding trooper.

"General Skywalker!" One of them caught sight of him. Anakin passed Padmé an apologetic look. She, for her part simply smiled and shooed him forward as she paused behind him.

"Troopers." Anakin greeted.

"I see we've taken a few licks?"

"A few, General sir!" Their Colonel whipped around and spoke for them.

"These boys suffered their fair share. But, don't let that fool you! They'll be right as a Kaminoan rainstorm come a few weeks in bacta baths and tended to by menders!" The Colonel glanced over shoulder.

"Ain't that right men?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They again chorused as a troupe. Anakin cast them a prideful smile and dipped his head to them.

"You have my full confidence then! I'm glad to see you all alive and well regardless of when you'll rejoin your brothers at the front. Well, if I leave any for you that is." That caught some gruff laughter and the Colonel seemed agreeable to allow it.

"Ah you shoulda' seen them before they got patched up by them offworld healers! Some of my boys here weren't likely to make it if not for these folk. 'Magical' some of them have called it. Can't say I know what they're on about, but if some politicians wanna heal up my men on their own time then who am I to complain?!" The Colonel went on and Anakin could only furrow his brow.

"'Offworld healers?'" He repeated.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, that would be me and my Company." Anakin froze. His body turning stiff. That voice echoed in his mind and it made him feel like he had just heard something from memory rather than an actual voice in person. He observed the masked Colonel peer over his own shoulder behind himself. The recognition from the clone ebbing through the Force towards the unseen figure. Indeed the Force had seemed to burst to life in that moment. From a dull static flow to a swirling of warm winds.

With a slowness to him Anakin turned and with face contorted in awe he beheld an old man. Hair white as the snow of Ilum, with staff and robes to match.

"You seem as though you've seen a ghost, my lad." The old man smiled, a chuckle upon his voice. For his part Anakin's face broke into a wide grin and Padmé nearby raised a confused brow to this. Anakin only had one word to cry. Loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Gandalf!"

* * *

 **L's Note:** As I've mentioned before I will be rereading this chapter in the next day or two post upload to see what I've missed. Likely a few things and likely some sentences will need editing to flow better. HOWEVER, I always seek to upload ASAP for quicker enjoyment. As usual though, if there are any noticable grammar issues that annoy you, you're free to let me know and I'll add it to a changelog! Otherwise please read, review and ost importantly, enjoy!

 **Notes** : Alright this note is a general one about the debate that went wild in the review section between chapter 9 and 10 here. The debate is fine for the most part. I did encourage it and welcome it. I do, however, stand by the fact that it was beginning to get heated. I say any future debates are still welcome, but if they start to turn south I will shut them down again as I have this time. DO NOT take this to mean I or Lord Exar Kun don't wanna see your POVs and reviews! We do. We just don't wanna see the review section become an ideological battleground.

On that note, I will reiterate that the direction of this story falls onto the chosen path of the author. Whether or not the mythology of Tolkien is integrated into Star Wars or vice versa even is up to him as his decision. What matters he chooses to delve into and I help him to write/edit are his perview. If you do not like the direction he intends to go in then you are more then free to write your own tale. I will not, however, be dictating to him nor take dictation as to how I should or how Lord Exar Kun must write _HIS_ story. Pointers/ideas are welcome. Dictation and demands are summararily ignored. Regardless, I have stated my peace and shall leave it there on this matter. For now.

 **Oh, and a final note** : To the guest asking about homosexuality and Gandalf.

I find your comment strange. Not only because the Valar and Maiar have no right to judge the children of Iluvatar for their sexuality or...well anything, but because that matter is as of thus far outside the realm of this tale. If and when such a discussion appears then whatever character is involved will act appropriately. As their character. Not as a mouthpiece of any ideology or viewpoint of real life matters.


	11. Advice, a Dangerous Gift

**Chapter 11**

 **Advice, a Dangerous Gift**

"Gandalf!" In a flash of motion Anakin closed the distance between them and slammed himself into the old wizard. Gandalf huffed as the air was forced from his lungs and Anakin encased him in a powerful embrace. The Jedi laughed quite loudly as Gandalf soon joined with hearty laughter of his own. He pat Anakin's back and both reveled in their reunion. All the while Padmé watched on. Confused, but bearing a wide smile at the show her husband was presenting her with.

"What are you doing here?! I'm not dreaming or anything, right?" Anakin pulled back and asked of Gandalf who chuckled. His warm eyes seeming just as full of laughter.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. It would seem that your Republic has been quite persistent."

"Persistent how?" Anakin inquired.

"Aragorn did promise to send a delegation to it. To Master Kenobi, that is. It seems such an offer has made an impression with the man sent to our world. He has since his arrival requested of the King the delegation." Gandalf explained. Anakin built up in his head the series of events that had likely led to Gandalf being there then. Though, he did also feel somewhat agitated that some faceless bureaucrat had been bothering Aragorn. Someone from the Republic. Politicians all the same. The most annoying lot of the whole galaxy. As usual.

"Well, regardless of why you're here I couldn't be more happy to see you!" Anakin honestly replied and tightened his grip to Gandalf's shoulders in friendly and welcoming a manner.

"I cannot say our passage here has been wholly without its own dangers. Though I should be grateful. For we are all in one piece."

"'We?'" Anakin repeated. Hoping beyond hope and logical thought that perhaps all of the Fellowship had found themselves here. Though he knew that would be impossible. For now, anyways.

"Yes, Aragorn; with no small amount of wise council, managed to pull together that very delegation. Myself, and a few familiar faces. Some, perhaps not as familiar." A shame, but still, Anakin beamed and wondered who had come with the wizard. He sidestepped allowing Gandalf to view the troopers more clearly who seemed a bit perplexed at the showing the General gave them.

"So, you helped some of the troops? You have my thanks, and that of the whole Republic, Gandalf. Really."

"Ah, it was no trouble at all." The wizard waved him and the gathered men off.

"Besides, this old man had plenty of help from my companions." He chuckled and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"'Old man' indeed." Gandalf again chuckled, and it was an infectious thing that only helped Anakin's waning smirk grow back to full plaster along his features.

"Well, we should be off anyways." Both turned to the sound of the lead trooper, the Colonel.

"Again, you have my thanks, sir. General!" The man saluted Anakin and praised Gandalf. Both of whom bowed their heads. Although the passing men all received a bowed head from Anakin. It was the least amount of respect anyone could offer. Especially to those so clearly affected by the battle and war so egregiously.

"I must say," Gandalf began as they watched the men pass.

"I have yet to come to terms with the idea of 'copied men.' What Aragorn called cloning. It is...unusual a thought, and manner by which Men may come into being. Similar in all outward appearances. Yet bearing themselves differently. Speaking and thinking apart from the other." Gandalf went on with his momentary rumination. His eyes set and narrowed thoughtfully towards the hall the men had vanished down. Slowly of course, considering their varied injuries.

"Cloning is...odd." Anakin relented with a shrug.

"But, every one of those men have fought and continue to fight on. They're the best troops we have. The Republic is incredibly slow on the military uptake. The officer class save for the lower positions are all held by attendees and graduates of the academies these days. Some divisions are being trained and armed without clone involvement. So, I've been told. I'll wait to see their combat effectiveness myself though." Gandalf watched Anakin go on with a muted interest. Anakin smiled. Reminding himself he needn't really over explain too much where it came to Gandalf. The old man was more than smart, and more than good at deducing what he meant.

"I look forward to a great many things as well, Anakin. Ah, but I see your manners are still left lacking!" He shook his head and clanged his staff to the metal beneath.

"Huh?"

"You've yet to introduce me to your companion here!" Gandalf chuckled. His old sage eyes planting themselves onto Padmé. For her part she still maintained a wide smile. Clearly she loved watching this exchange between her husband and this older man. For his part though, Anakin cringed and raced up to be alongside her.

"You're right. Sorry."

"How quickly you forget me, Ani." She teased, and caused his cringe to deepen some.

"I'm sorry! Gandalf, this is my..." He caught himself and choked on his words momentarily.

"My...my dear friend, Senator Padmé Amidala. She comes from the planet Naboo. A true believer in our Republic. You ever wanna talk with someone about it, its merits and whatnot, I say you should talk to her. Well, along with the Supreme Chancellor of course." Gandalf dipped his head low, and Padmé watched before she also bowed from the hip. Both their heads turning chest-ward as they then rose back up.

"Any friend of Ani's is a friend of mine. Just as he was talking so much about you and this Fellowship."

"Ah, so my name does precede me!" Gandalf laughed.

"Indeed. I recognize the name, err, sir." Gandalf waved her off. His kindly demeanor shining through and winning her over near immediately.

"Please, you may call me Gandalf. Mithrandir if it suits you better, my lady. Indeed I have many names."

"So I've been told." Padmé laughed. The sound of which set fire to Anakin who beamed at the sound, but said nothing of it. Today honestly could not get any better! For him anyways. He had to remind himself of that every now and again.

"That kinda brings me back around." Anakin interjected.

"When did you get here? The battle has just ended! Did you and whoever you brought with you arrive a few days ago? If so, gotta say sorry for the rough introduction." Gandalf nodded. In that moment his light eyes seeming to distance. Though he soon returned back and sighed.

"Oh, but we have just arrived today. Not but a few hours ago."

"What?!" Anakin snapped as Padmé cocked her head.

"'Hours?' That would mean that you-"

"Saw what amounts to the full brutality of war here? Yes, indeed I have, my Lady." Gandalf replied to Padmé. Her face dimming some.

"As Anakin said, I'm sorry your first impression of things here at the very heart of the Republic have been marked by warfare." Gandalf, however, waved them off once more.

"To form a view of another or their people based on the actions they've taken to defend themselves against relentless an enemy would be folly indeed. Were such a thing true, then I should think Anakin and Obi-Wan would have had fell an outlook of our world." Gandalf pointedly looked to Anakin. For his part the Jedi's mouth was still parted. Mind racing through the possibilities of Gandalf and his company coming to Coruscant through the midst of so massive a battle as they had just ended.

"Ani." She prompted him and Anakin shook himself.

"I uh, yeah. Yeah of course! No, I mean...how?"

"How what, my friend?" The wizard tilted his head.

"How did you make it through the battle?! You saw what it was like right? You had to of seen what chaos was going on up there?"

"That we had. We can give thanks to the 'pilots' given to us by your Republic's representative within Minas Tirith. Their skill and ability whilst under pressures even I do not know fully, are truly remarkable."

"Just good piloting? You sure? What did they even transport you in on?"

"Ani, perhaps you shouldn't pester him with so many questions?" Padmé was sure to attempt and ground Anakin. He passed her a look still full of perplexion.

"Huh? I...no yeah you're right. I just...I can't believe they sent you here during the middle of a fight."

"Hmm." Gandalf hummed.

"From what our pilots said in response to that barking 'Colonel' of yours, there was a lack of information."

"How so?"

"They did not know such an attack had taken place. Or, that it remained in motion." Thinking it over Anakin supposed that made sense. Perhaps they had taken off for Arda during the transmission downtime from the Separatist jamming equipment and patterns? Yeah that made the most sense.

"Regardless of how, we should be thankful that they made it through. Hopefully unscathed and no worse for wear?" Padmé offered and indeed the wizard nodded.

"A fair view, my Lady. I should count ourselves in good favor to have passed by such titanic a battle without wound or injury placed upon myself or my company. Though, of course such cannot be said for all."

"Sadly not." Anakin replied back. His mind fluttering to the countless civilian and clone deaths. Many of which he didn't even know of. It was simply a safe assumption that countless many lay dead and scattered.

"Regardless, the battle is over, and won. We shouldn't focus on what we lost. Only on what we can fix, and manage as time goes on. Besides, you made it through. We're all standing here. That's a bit of a victory. At least, I'd say so." Padmé added, somehow managing to say such in just the right way to make Anakin feel just a tad better. He bowed his head.

"You're right. It is good to see you Gandalf! You'll have to tell me what's been going on since we left!" He flew back into welcoming a tone and attitude.

"You'll also need to tell me who you came with."

"Oh, but why tell you what you can see well enough with your eyes?" The wizard chortled and turned.

"Come! They have us waiting in this room."

"What room?" Anakin called seeing nothing but a hallway.

"Follow after me, and you shall see which, Master Skywalker!" Gandalf's voice, rising to a boom retorted and Anakin shook his head.

"Still a demanding grump."

"Oh shush, he seems friendly! Friendlier than even you made out." Padmé shot back.

"You don't have to come you know? I can meet you back at the apartment." Anakin inquired. His chest tightening as the revelations from earlier that day played over him. Even with Gandalf's unexpected arrival he knew something even more important waited him, and his wife, back at home. Padmé, however, shrugged such a notion off as she made after the old man.

"Nonsense! We'll have more than enough time to catch up and acquaint you." Anakin followed after. Still feeling somewhat unsure.

"If you're positive then..."

"Of course I am. I would like to meet a few of the people who've kept you company for the past year myself. Perhaps even orient them a little further."

"Ever the politician." Padmé lowered her voice and leaned into him as he came to her side once more.

"Yet, you love me." She smirked, and it drove him insane. All he could do was meekly smile back and chuckle. Force, he did love her. More than she could ever truly know.

 **(…)**

It took but a few moments of walking through a set of the overly grandiose halls of the Senate until they reached a simple door. Through the halls the group of three had silently passed many more clones moving in patrols or moving injured persons of various look and demeanor about. Even as Anakin watched them move and pass him by, saluting or acknowledging him as their General, he felt a tinge of embarrassment mingled with shame as he felt himself far too elated at seeing some familiar faces compared to engaging these brave and battered me.

"Ah yes this should be it." Anakin smirked darkly from behind Gandalf.

"You sure? Senility could make even wizards forgetful." Gandalf twisted around and gave Anakin a pointed look. Silently he observed Anakin and the Jedi folded his arms meeting his gaze. Doing what he knew best to do when Obi-Wan passed him similar a look. Padmé rolled her eyes subtly at her husband's foolishness.

"Ani..." She sighed, but he did not relent. Until Gandalf finally bore a slim smile and shook his head.

"Alas, my young friend your humor is as pointed and engaging as it is under me." Anakin smiled.

"Why thank you…wait." Gandalf began chortling proudly as Anakin realized his mistake, but he scoffed anyways and winked Padmé's way. Whom could still only shake her head as the door slid open revealing several voices. Some of which set Anakin's eyes into renewed merriment as he eagerly pushed against Gandalf who entered into the room.

"I've returned with a guest. Two I should say in fact!" Gandalf announced as Anakin barged in after him and set his eyes on the room. His grin, somehow widened even more than before, and Padmé didn't know such a thing was possible causing her to giggle as he threw his arms up and out.

"Merry, Pippin, and Gimli! You tiny beautiful dwarf!" Anakin called, and Padmé watched two little men, no taller than children, and in fact as small as Anakin had told her both cry out in laughter and joyful chortles.

"Anakin!" One of them called as he ran forward, his small form matching Anakin's before, as he wrapped himself against the Jedi Knight's legs in as powerful an embrace as he could. Anakin laughed and bore a face of some manner of happiness and what Padmé could only call relief as he grasped this small figure with one hand.

"It's good to see you too Pippin! So soon after we left you too." The other, who Padmé could guess to be Merry came up after Pippin and bowed their way.

"It's good to see you Anakin. Oh and greetings, my Lady." This one's voice was more cool and calm, whilst Pippin's was louder, but full of life and a hint of an underlying chuckle always threatening to release itself. Padmé bowed and smiled Merry's way.

"Greetings, sir. Anakin's spoken of you and your friends."

"Only the good parts I hope."

"There's bad parts?" Padmé cocked a brow to which Merry tilted his head towards Pippin.

"Always, my Lady. Pippin is with us after all."

"Oi, I heard that Merry!" Both hobbits grinned and laughed joined by Anakin who pulled Merry into the hugging embrace as well. He happily allowed it as Gandalf could only smile at the display.

"Ah, you've found our long lost Jedi, have you Gandalf?!" Padmé heard a heavily accented and...'broad' voice boom, and turned to see a slightly taller, but certainly more strongly built figure show himself. Across him lay a burgundy tunic of sorts and a helmet of stone, and hidden armor about him and his matching leggings. A simple axe was beneath his chin, as he leaned against it set to the floor. She knew without even having heard Anakin that this was the dwarf Gimli. Someone who Anakin apparently had quite the back and forth with. Two peas in a pod it should seem.

"I know you missed me Gimli! You don't have to hide it, you miserable little dwarf you!" Anakin laughed as the two hobbits pulled away joining him. Gimli huffed and pointed his axe at Anakin.

"Keep on like that and I'll show you 'miserable and little' laddie!" Gimli warned, but Anakin silently opened his arms and raised his brow.

"I know you want in." Gimli grumbled and did not move...for a moment, before he heartily, abrasively even broke into loud raucous laughter and moved in, joining Anakin in a brotherly embrace.

"You damned fool you! Having us come here amid a battle such as that! No food or quality beer in my belly, and death on my doorstep! Without even Obi-Wan with you!" Gimli complained joyously and Anakin patted his back.

"My apologies, Master Dwarf. I shall tell Obi-Wan, and the rest of the Republic of your poor meal experiences thus far."

"That you should lad! If you are looking to gain my support that is." Both of them chortled and grappled about as Anakin patted Gimli free.

"It's good, no actually, it's great to see you guys again!" Anakin laughed beaming in such joy as to make Padmé feel even the slightest bit jealous. Were she not so enraptured by her husband's own happiness with this lot.

"It's good to see you too, Anakin. Though like Gimli said, we could do without nearly dying. Especially before seeing this world."

"Ah right. The battle." Anakin cringed again.

"I'm sorry Merry. Your trip shouldn't have been sent when it was. My only guess is that the people who sent you off hadn't the ability to know of the battle. Worst possible timing, but still I'm glad you all made it."

"Oh as am I!" Pippin began, sounding far more indifferent than his companion Merry.

"Though I wouldn't say it wasn't eyeopening! So many lights flying about the stars battering those err...warships. Explosions of fire and smoke! Voices all over the place, through that table the pilots used!" Pippin went on with a mix of astonishment, horror, and simple awe.

"Yeah well, I guess the taste of warfare on our side you got to see back on Arda was pittance compared to what it can be. A sight you all got to see firsthand sadly. Again, I'm sorry you guys had to see that."

"Perhaps view of such a sight is not without its own merits, Anakin Skywalker." A new voice called out. Feminine, as it was airy and inherently wise. Padmé jumped a bit only then realizing she had not taken in the sight of four others about the room. All of whom watched the reunion of Anakin with his Fellowship comrades in varying degrees of bemusement and amusement.

All eyes turned, and Padmé watched Anakin's eyes crease, narrow in a mix of shock and remembrance as he joined Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Gimli in turning to a woman Padmé had already zeroed in on. She bore the vision of a tall woman. Slender, draped in white dress and over top that an equally pure white cowl and cloak that seemed of finely made silks. Her golden hair fell in waves down across her shoulders and much of it hidden behind her buried inside her cloak, as blue eyes full of age and wisdom fell across Anakin and Padmé. Padmé met her eyes and put on a diplomatic smile. Hoping to make good an impression not just for herself, but for the Republic. At that thought the woman smirked, and it almost made Padmé uncomfortable. As though her manner and bearing had been deciphered in but a moment to the amusement of this woman. No ill will though, but certainly unsettling in its own kind of way. Without needing any word or information from Anakin or Gandalf, Padmé could tell this woman was from among nobility. She carried herself in much the same way as she had been forced to carry herself back upon Naboo years ago. Yet, to far greater a show of grace as she all but glided towards the small group.

"Oh..." Anakin began dumbly, and Padmé was shaken from her revelry. Instead she sighed and closed her eyes. Shaking her head as she did so.

"Ani." She whispered and bumped him from behind. He shook his head after and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I mean, my Lady Galadriel." He bowed allowing Padmé to recall him saying that name once or twice, but not giving her much details in the brief time he had regaled her with this tale of Fellowship and rings.

"Apologies for being so uh...informal. I guess I never thought I'd see you again." Anakin anxiously rubbed his hands together as Galadriel smiled a cool, but welcoming smile as she neared. She brought one hand to her chest and waved it outward from herself in a sort of greeting.

"I had thought as you had, young Knight. Yet, here we are. The fates we have woven can even after so many years lead to many unknown twists we cannot foresee. So it may seem." Anakin paused digesting what she meant before he nodded thinking he got her meaning.

"I'd guess so. Even still I know you and the other elves have other things more important to attend to." Anakin tried his best to infer his knowledge on the need to enter into the West. Galadriel smiled, seeming pleased by such a thoughtful notice.

"My kin have much to gain from meeting with those who come from so far away. The journey into the West can wait a time longer even for those whom hear the songs of the sea so endlessly." She clearly inferred of herself and Anakin bowed his head again.

"I hope your stay will be much more welcoming than the initial greetings, my Lady. The war makes a bad impression on anyone. Despite what anyone else may say."

"Perhaps," Gandalf interjected moving nearer.

"As I said before, my friend, such a thing should not speak to the nature of an entire peoples."

"No, no, you're right. As usual." Anakin snorted and Gandalf chuckled.

"I guess my main point is that I want everyone here to be comfortable. Old friends and all!" Anakin waved his arms out once more.

"Some food would be a nice start!"

"Indeed! I've been saying that for an hour now me lad!" Pippin and Gimli coarsely added causing both Gandalf and Anakin to scoff.

"Ah, but perhaps you remember my grandsons, Knight Skywalker." Galadriel turned and pointed towards two beings. Both male, both tall and broad and carrying features about them familiar but different. He searched his memory and sifted about many peoples he met back on Arda before eh swung his head back and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes! Elladan, and Elrohir! Sorry, it's been a while!" Anakin laughed, inwardly excusing himself. As their meeting before back in Rivendell had indeed been short and brief.

"Ah, the stranger who feel from the heavens has seemingly forgotten the sons of Elrond!" Elladan began, though Anakin couldn't tell whom was speaking at the moment in all truthfulness.

"Do not mind my brother, my Lord. He's too foolish for his own good." The other replied repeating Galadriel's gesture from before, followed by his brother.

"I merely mean that it is sad he does not remember the sons of Elrond! The finest orc hunters in all of Eriador!"

"Perhaps he wishes to forget your foolishness, and by relation myself, Elladan." Elrohir laughs and Anakin joins him feeling more welcomed even as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan. I, unlike this fool, understand your journeys have been long and hard. I mind not, the fact you've likely put us to the back of your mind."

"Not that I meant to I promise."

"We believe you." Elladan began again.

"After all, who would wish to forget us?"

"Me sometimes, brother." Elrohir jabbed Elladan and the two of them laughed.

"Well, I'm happy that Elrond, well I assume it was Elrond, chose to send you two. I'll be sure that everything goes well for you all while you're here. My best anyways." Anakin continued on somewhat more uncertain than before.

"Ah, then allow nus to introduce the last member of the delegation, my friend." Gandalf began and waved over another that Anakin nor Padmé had seen.

"This is Tauriel, of the Woodland Realm. She represents the elves there, and King Thranduil. The father of Legolas, as you may or...may not remember." Gandalf chuckled as the woman stepped forward. Padmé noted her green attire, and aesthetic and her quite beautiful features, athletic frame, and fair skin with a bountiful display of reddened hair atop her head. She came forward, this Tauriel and awkwardly committed the same greeting action as the other 'elves' had. Padmé noted them now. Recalling Anakin's statements on their human looks, but pointed ears. Of which they all shared. Though to be fair so did the hobbits to a degree.

"Any friend of Legolas is a friend of mine, my Lady."

"Please, just Tauriel will do fine." The woman, with airy but commanding a voice offered.

"Legolas told me much of your help during the quest with the Ring. He also told me that I could trust you and an Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, my Master from my Order. He's busy with matters concerning the Jedi, but I can bring him around to reacquaint with everyone here, and meet newcomers." Anakin offered hoping to make this woman feel more welcome. She smiled and bowed her head. So...mission seemingly accomplished.

"Forgive me if I am too forward, but Legolas told me to speak with the Jedi Order in my time here. As part of this delegation business. Would that be possible?"

"Uh, yeah should be. Though by the Order I assume he meant or means the Council. Our leading body. I'm sure they'd be more than willing to speak to any and all of you! Especially considering what they know of Arda."

"Which would be what, Knight Skywalker?" Galadriel asked inquisitively.

"Well, just what had happened there. Me and Obi-Wan had to enter in reports on the Fellowship, the Ring of course, what we had to do with it for official war business stuff. Sauron and so forth."

"I see..." Galadriel replied and smiled though Padmé did catch her eye Gandalf. Though the older man said nothing nor made any other move. She could sense with her own intuition on these things that something was going on here, but she also chose to say nothing.

"Anakin, my lad."

"Huh?" He turned to Gandalf.

"Your manners truly are something in need of work." The old man tilted his head to Padmé who bore a smile.

"Oh Force, uh right!" Anakin motioned Padmé forward and brought her beside himself.

"This is Padmé Amidala, Naberrie. She's a Senator of the world of Naboo, and the Chommell Sector. She's a...good friend of mine. As well she has an in depth knowledge of the Republic, and all that fun political nonsense." Gimli chortled at Anakin's sarcasm while Padmé rolled her eyes and bowed to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Ani, has told me about some of you, and on behalf of the Republic it's a pleasure to have such fine people consider joining the Republic if nothing else."

"The pleasure is ours lass!" Gimli butt in.

"The lad and his Master were most welcome. Most of the times at least."

"Don't mind him," Anakin began. "He loves me." Gimli scoffed and waved Anakin off.

"The welcome has so far been eventful. I look forward to exploring the world myself! A whole...planet they call it? A whole one covered in a city! Never could have imagined that." Merry added.

"Yes, very...lively." Tauriel added lowly from the back of the group. Padmé was quick to note her undertone of disinterest.

"There are many worlds within the Republic!" Padmé began.

"Some are like Coruscant. Covered in an entire city sprawl. Others are much more like the world you've come from. Green, and mountainous. My home of Naboo is a very green planet. Fields as far as the eye can see, some mountains, many swamps, and smaller cities of beautiful stonework! Though I am perhaps biased." Immediately Anakin could at least see the room turn and become engrossed with her. He smirked and reveled in how quick she was to take control of a scene, and sell the Republic. For as much as that was worth. But, he was also biased against its lack of action, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, that sounds lovely! Would we have the chance to see these worlds?"

"Well there's a lot of them Pip. I mean, more than any one person could see." Anakin responded.

"A few are not beyond our ability I'm sure. Though I am not part of the Diplomatic Services, I think I can perhaps put in a good word?" Padmé offered turning to Anakin.

"That'd be great my...that'd be great!" Anakin caught himself. Her damn brown eyes nearly made him slip. He flushed red as he cleared his throat, the eyes of the elven queen seeming to twinkle his way.

"As long as the trip there does not contain the same excitement as the last perhaps!" The elf, Padmé and Anakin both believed to still be Elladan spoke. That is, if they hadn't moved at least.

"What are you guys waiting for now? I know my men told me you all helped some of the men, and you have my gratitude for that."

"And mine." Padmé smiled and the lot all waved them off.

"It was nothing beyond our abilities or compassion, young Master." Elrohir spoke for the rest, and they all seemed in agreement. A sentiment that alone did something to warm Padmé's heart. Empathy was not lacking throughout the galaxy, but these people...something was genuine with them, and she could see how those Anakin had met could leave such an impression as they had.

"As to why we're here, you know why, Anakin. To meet with representatives of your Republic." Gandalf began.

"No I mean-"

"As for this room!" Gandalf cut him off, and bore an almost mischievous manner about him which made Anakin snicker.

"We're awaiting what I was told would be someone from among this so called 'Diplomatic Service.' To arrange board I presume."

"Aye, it has been a long day already!" Gimli added.

"Understandable. Maybe I should see if I can find someone to push the process along." Anakin offered quizzically looking to Padmé for her thoughts.

"I'll make a quick call, Ani. I'll have all the necessary arrival documentation sent to my office and have it filled out for you. That way the Offices of the Diplomatic Service can get you lot to your temporary accommodations."

"You'd do that for us miss?" Merry asked and Padmé smiled.

"Of course! Any friend or friends of Ani, are friends of mine. To the Republic even."

"Alas, you've got this fine lass believing you to be a good judge of character! The poor girl doesn't know you perhaps!" Gimli chortled jabbing at Anakin who smirked.

"You're right, master Dwarf! She's been fooled by me." Padmé rolled her eyes and bowed.

"It would be a pleasure really."

"Then you have my, and the rest of the company's thanks, my Lady." Gandalf smiled and the others all shared thankful expressions or gestures.

"It really is great to see you all again! And some of you for the first time." Anakin offered as he reveled being among those, even if not all, of those he had met with on Arda. The others he didn't know so well weren't so bad either. It was like being back inside the strange tale that world weaved for a while longer. It made him feel happy, giddy even. Almost like a kid. Among friends, and comrades. He would be sure to try and stick with them for a bit, before Padmé and him had other duties to attend to. His heart and mind racing as he imagined two bundles waiting him at Padmé's apartment.

Though, if he were being fair, perhaps he was delaying that meeting. Just a bit though of course...how scary could babies be? Twin babies…

( **Later** )

Night fell across the Republic capitol. Despite the flurry of gunships and military vessels that patrolled the skies above, the streams of airspeeders seemed as suffocating as every other day since before the battle had begun. Some swaths of the endless cities remained without power and they were under full military and CorSec patrol. The thought of rioting or looting was seemingly anathema to the powers that be. No room was to be left for such apish activity. Really it was for the best. The poorer rabble that thrived off of any leeway and given freedoms to act out their aggression were best to be kept under control.

These were all passive and stray thoughts, however. Her naturally yellow eyes stared numbly out the viewport window of her airspeeder. She sat in its passenger seat and allowed the low hum of the flying car enter her mind as the lone noise. Beside her in the driver seat sat a droid chauffeur. It was a simple unit and one she didn't even bother to really note. Not even its model or designation was known to her. Only that it drove her and kept driving her. The machine was blissfully quiet, and Arsuna appreciated such. Her mind was numbed to any real thoughts. Especially considering what she was being forced to do...again.

She sighed lowly and Arsuna heard the droid's head swivel her way. Though it said nothing and continued flying. She traced her eyes over the passing metal cityscape of Coruscant's endless sprawl. The government sector was under tight lock, but its lights choked the darkened skies. Whilst she found herself flying over a part of Galactic City known as the 'Strip.' The locals called it such because of the endless streams of bars, cantinas, taverns, clubs of varying style and manner, or other nightlife haunts. During the daytime this place was nothing more than a traffic stop with few shops of need or worth between the need for more liquor. At night, it became a loud pollutant of both sound and sight.

Indeed as they flew over it she winced at the sudden passing of a meandering floodlight from below that swung back and forth. The streets, or more aptly said, the walkways were teeming with passing beings. All of them sandwiched together, and taking revelry in their survival through the battle.

The airspeeder broke away from the traffic stream it was currently forwarding through and dove down toward a large metal walkway sat between a great many larger spires by circumference. Arsuna looked them up and down and sneered at the sights. They were all topped with varying neon colors and lights. Some pulsated and passed from light greens to loud purples through magenta and so on. Others were topped by screens of similarly neon signs. Showing often vague humanoids figures of women dancing provocatively. Enticing the weak, the lustful and the drunkard in. Promising them a night of pleasure and usually only taking all they had in their pockets.

The airspeeder made a cooing sound much like a wild aiwha through the skies. It lowered down onto a large outcropped slab of metal that hung over the great deep into Coruscant's under city. Arsuna again sighed and reached her hand into a hidden sleeve along her dress. There she pulled out several credit chips. She eyes them numbly and with a constriction of her chest. Only several thousand credits lay in her hand. Such a number should've meant nothing to her and her family. Yet, they did, and yet these would be lessened come a few moments time. She was sure of it, and it made her stomach turn.

"Wait here. Anyone tries karking with the speeder take off. I'll call you down when we're ready to go."

"Yes, my Lady Sipillona." The droid replied with stiff and posh a robotic voice. Arsuna popped the door open and it swung upwards revealing her as she pulled herself out. She pulled down white gloves atop her small hands. She bore a red dress in much the same vain as her usual white dress and garb. This one lay across and down her lithe form. It hugged her shoulders but revealed them to the open skies, and it fell to just above her ankles. It clung tight to her back and chest, and the dip of her neckline formed an ample V shape towards her self-admitted small breasts. Though it was a show nonetheless, and one plenty of men gave audience to. The dress itself was a sort of corset though only in design rather than implementation with various tied strapped at her back that were designed to be simple clasps. Down her chest was a parting of white whilst the rest was of a brilliant and clashing crimson red against her soft blue flesh. Her hair was pulled backward and fell free down her back. Her expertly maintained curls at her sides remained shown, and she prided herself on her appearance. The looks she always received were a victory in and of themselves, but she knew the power of persuasion. Looks alone won more battles than many among her age or station gave themselves credit for. Never had she need to go beyond simply appearing the feminine prize to get what she wanted, and she swore that she never would.

The door closed behind her and she moved on through the airspeeder parking center. Many beings stood all around her. Small groups of four to five talking to one another around their airspeeders, others moving to and from their own speeders towards whichever club or cantina of their pick. Arsuna passed a human male clearly drunk out of his mind. Laughing about who knows what, while he was slouched next to and breathily whispering into the ear of his zeltron companion. The woman was clearly not drunk. Her species having developed a second liver, and were thus renowned partiers. She passed Arsuna a coy smile and wink. Arsuna averted her gaze and rolled her eyes. Assuming the woman to have found herself a gullible young fool to take advantage of.

"Charming." She intoned and made her way onto the main walkway of the Strip's liveliest quarter. It was he definition of crowded. Aliens of all manner, size and stature, look and manner were passing about. The sheer deafening and drowning sound of all their voices was enough to set her anxiety off. A trait she prided herself on never showing. Even if she did feel her arms shake and chest constrict with a heaviness that threatened to cause her to sweat. Arsuna, however, sucked in another breath and shoved it down.

"Alright, the 'Rancor's Keep.'" She spoke to herself and looked for the club in need of her attention. Arsuna tilted left and didn't see it. Thought she did see a patrol of silent clone troopers guided by a CorSec officer holding what looked to be a trianii...or cathar; she didn't know all cat aliens were essentially the same to her, for questioning of some sort. She felt another wave of nausea sparked by anxiety wash over her. Of course none of these lower leveled workers of the Republic would recognize a higher level member of the Survey Corps.

Regardless, their presence forced her to turn right. As she did she was almost bumped into by a passing houk.

"Watch yourself!" The abrasive and ugly alien demanded as he swerved out of her way.

"Shut up Doulk!" His companion, a little twig of a human man laughed him off and wave an apology Arsuna's way as he and the houk carried on down the walkway. She sneered in response but said nothing as she continued to looking for the club in question. Indeed as she scanned her eyes along that route from the alien brute and his companion she found a small purple light. It wound around the underside of what looked to be a sort of metallic awning that jut itself out from the main building. Itself a spire, but this one having a squared base from which to enter into. Clearly a multi-floored establishment.

The light, as she noted before, was purple and it seemed to strobe its way along the length of the canopy before it was followed by a red tinge that was brighter and penetrated the menagerie of other lights seeking to deafen everyone's senses. Hung down from the center of the canopy was a small, and otherwise more mundane neon sign. It showed her target, the 'Rancor's Keep.' A moving picture of a Rancor flashed to the right tot he left. On the right it held its arms up over its head looking ready to strike. To the left its hands now held a ridiculously large mug and downed whatever was inside of it. The word 'charming' once more came to mind, but she forced herself not to say it aloud. Instead she sucked in another calming breath and loosed it through shaky lips riddled with unspoken anxiety as she pressed forward.

She had to dodge through the mixture of people moving about. Many of them projecting the vomit inducing pungent odor of liquor mixed with colognes or perfumes. Gaggles of women laughed and screeched at one another, and the men leered in every which way or shouted. Small fights looked about ready to break out between one group or another, were it not for the presence of the troopers and CorSec. The streets, though freely tread once more, were still under the watch of the Republic military. They were and had been in no mood for disquiet following cessation of the battle.

Arsuna made for the front and as she got nearer to it she saw a metal gate that seemed capable of descending into the walkway. It was up and at full attention, blocking all access to the main entrance save for a comically simple rope line. Where stood two men. One of them, a large and husky hiitian who towered over the fully grown human men about the entrance. They bore massive bulging muscles down their arms led down to by shoulder that protruded upwards. Must've been a trait of their species as it gave them more height and more intimidating a demeanor as they loomed over nearly everyone else. As well, they showed a large beak which protruded down as they eyed the line of various peoples seeking to gain entry to the club. A line that Arsuna noted was actually quite long and wrapped out nearer to the next club over. Whilst groups of would be guests stood outside the line seeming ready to wait for their chances later.

Beside the hiitian, whom she guessed to be the bouncer, was a male nautolan. Unlike the bouncer, whom Arsuna also assumed to be male, the nautolan had on a sort of suit. Black and close to their chest and equally black pants that fell down to similarly colored boots. While they had a badge on their chest along the left breast. She assumed it to be for the club. Regardless, this man seemed to be the greeter, and the one who gave you one of those ridiculous glowing stamps along your body to gain all night access.

Before she dared skip the line and approach the nautolan, Arsuna check around herself. Finding a small diverted path from the same walkway into the alley set between this club and the next open over along her right. She tilted her head hoping to gain a better look, but it was too dark and too much of a hassle to see down from her angle. Instead she merely huffed and pressed a small button found on a nondescript golden bracelet that hung tightly enough to her left wrist. So, she resigned herself, hardened her demeanor, set her eyes and made for the gate dividing the entrance from the walkway. The nautolan looked to be scanning a datapad he had in hand as the hiitian blocked the next in line from accessing the club. When he noticed her nearing him and his totally blackened eyes warped to gain a better view of her. Arsuna glanced left at the line and found some watching her. Casting her dirty looks, and others seeming awestruck. Giving her looks that showed they thought her a stupid girl for approaching. After all, if they were stuck in line then surely she must've been a fool to think she could gain entrance! How little they knew about what her presence here meant, and how little she cared about any of them. The glares and perplexed scoffs didn't stop the nautolan from grinning at her though. She felt her skin crawl but made no sign of it as she came to the gate just ahead of him.

"I'm here to meet Thracko." Arsuna greeted with a forced but pleasant smile. The nautolan approached.

"Really? Thracko ain't seeing nobody as far as I know pretty thing." Here we go. Arsuna remained smiling and tilted her head. The dark purple hair swayed to the side she tilted, but she didn't break eye contact. Even as she leaned onto the gate.

"Really really?" She mocked and raised her voice. It now sounded as girly and feminine as it did patronizing.

"Because I was called by Thracko himself. To meet him here at this club that he runs. I don't think you wouldn't be aware of that. If you are then perhaps you should call him up."

"Hey Illos, ain't she the-"

"Hold on Roke." The nautolan was quick to silence his clearly more agreeable and aware hiitian friend.

"Illos huh?" Arsuna repeated his name.

"That's my name beautiful. How about you tell me yours and I see if Thracko did call for you?" He continued smiling and leering. Arsuna leaned into the gate, and purposefully pushed her chest out. That caught his eyes.

"What if I don't wanna give my name?"

"Well then I can't really call Thracko and tell him who's here now can I?" Arsuna leaned in, and she nudged her head towards herself. The nautolan leaned in and her mouth was near to his ears.

"How about you let me in anyways?"

"Can't do it beautiful. 'Less..." He trailed off and Arsuna was no fool. She simply wanted to see if he would go there. Sure enough he did.

"Unless what?" She maintained her air-headed tone of voice. She heard the footsteps. He hadn't yet.

"Well we could always work out a-" He shut himself up as a shadow loomed over him from behind Arsuna. The nautolan seemed confused and tilted his head up. Before he pushed himself back with shocked an expression.

"It is good to see you have arrived, Mistress!" Arsuna smirked triumphantly and glanced over shoulder to see the massive form of her FLTCH-series battle droid. The lumbering giant bore the look reminiscent of Baktoid Combat Automata designs. It stood twice as tall as a human male, and bore a massive barrel like chest. Layered several times over with the finest blaster bolt resistant durasteel plating that seemed similar in concept to the plating of a B2 series. While both arms that hung low came with three equally massive compartmentalized fingers. Where the wrists sported separate, but connected, ports. From which an array of weaponry could be utilized. A flamethrower, a repeating blaster, a plasma discharge, and even massive blades if things needed to get...old school. Its head was rather small compared to the rest f its towering body, but seen upon it were two glowing reddish photoreceptors, or eyes. They bore the twin lined design seen on B1 battle droids and other from the Baktoid models, even though this one had long ago been designed by the Colicoid Nest. As a final few notes, it showed two massive slabs of that same fine durasteel plating that jut up fro its shoulders and protected its head from any side attacks. While its legs showed an inverted makeup, or what some would call a digitigrade leg design.

"The kriff is that?!"

"Oh? What's wrong?" Arsuna allowed her natural voice to come through as she bathed in the clear fear this sad little alien man showed. His hiitian friend also looked on with widened eyes. Most of the line was also shifting and whispering. The fear palpable to her as she presumed them all to be imagining the droid to have been a Separatist model. In a way they'd be right.

"That droid!"

"My droid? Oh yes, this is J3-N5. Though I just call him Jaythree. He's my personal assistant and bodyguard."

"Emphasis on the bodyguard, mistress!" The droid, with cheery if deep a voice reminded her. Raising a lone finger to emphasize. Arsuna chuckled and nodded.

"You're right, Jaythree."

"We...well there's no droid allowed in the club." His voice was less disgustingly simple in its dismal attempts to woo her. It was now layered with a tremble, and she found that far more suiting.

"Jaythree, did you know this man here attempted to cajole me?"

"Against your wishes Una?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname she could never program out of her droid, but nodded all the same.

"He had scared me."

"What?! You're the one who pushed your ti-"

"That is enough from you." Jaythree cut him off, and simply stepped through the metal gate. It bent in and cracked off its unseen hinges beneath the walkway surface. A thudding step after another followed as Jaythree menaced the sad little man.

"Hey...hey! Roke!" Illos called to his friend.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Get a blaster!"

"That would be a very bad idea." Jaythree's baritone rumbled and he raised his arm out and forward. Much as a B2 would, and the blaster port atop his arm primed and made ready to fire.

"Come on now! I didn't mean nothing by it! I swear!"

"I don't know about that." Arsuna stepped over the now broken gate. Noting the line of people backing away and those to the rear were breaking off. Skittering into the walkway crowd as fats as they could.

"What say you? How about I have my droid here tear your arms off? If for nothing else, than for trying those sad attempts at coaxing me to please you. I've heard better pickup lines from gammoreans, you sniveling excuse for gizka dung!"

"Shall I bore a hole through his head, mistress?"

"Whoa now!" The hiitian, this Roke cried raising his hand. Arsuna found it amusing to watch. Imagining the slab of flesh had rarely ever come across something bigger and clearly more prepared for a fight than himself.

"Alright, enough!" A new voice came from the entrance of the club. Everyone, save Jaythree glanced or turned its way. Standing there was a well groomed older human man. Seeming in his late thirties with a dark and slicked back head of hair. Only beginning to show a peppering of gray hair scattered about. He was tall and lean, only sporting a slight pouch to his gut. He was light skinned, and bore a loud red suit common of Coruscant. Straightened shoulders with a golden lining down the side of his torso that led to black belt, matching black leggings and boots.

"Thracko, boss! Thank the Force ya' here! I-"

"Shut the kriff up Illos." Thracko, the man she had been expecting to meet sooner warned. He approached the group and cast a glare that could kill between his two henchmen before turning to the droid.

"Mind getting this sore thumb to stop pointing his blaster at my moron of an employee?"

"Depends on whether I have to hear him talk again." Arsuna sneered though she still found his shivering hilarious.

"He won't open his mouth again. For the whole night." That was added to by another warning glare. Illos nodded and indeed said nothing.

"Good enough?"

"Hmm." She hummed.

"Jaythree?"

"Would be better to make his head as empty as it seems." Illos gave a whimper.

"But, I am yours to command, mistress." Arsuna openly laughed this time. An airy and haughty laugh as she ran her gloved hand across the massive forearm of the droid. Prompting it to lower it down and cease priming to fire.

"We aren't so uncivil, Jaythree. If we aren't made to be." She winked at Illos. No trace of that lustful bravado to be found. Good.

"Excellent. Now, if you'd follow me, we can tend to the matter at hand."

"And my droid?"

"A welcome guest."

"Good to know." Arsuna again beamed at Illos, and he said nothing as she followed Thracko into the club followed by the heavy footsteps of Jaythree.

"Good day to you gents!" The droid called back with a wave of its arm. Both Illos and Roke frowned. Both in fear and in awed wonder as its massive frame dipped low and walked into the club.

"Always thinking with your hydrospanner!" Roke shoved Illos hard. As both then got to work cleaning up and doing their jobs.

The three walked into the main hall. Itself thudding and thumping with a rhythm just beyond them. Loud and abrasive but momentarily buffered and muffled through the layers of wall. Though it was dark inside. Dim lights intended on keeping it as dark as possible lined the ceiling as more neon colored signs were hung. Denoting ways to the offices, which were guarded by two beings, and to the restrooms, or the main floor of the club. Drunk patrons and sad collections of beings stumbled about. Some were tucked into corners. Lips locked in drug or drink fueled displays of wanton desire. Arsuna sneered at it all. Her disdain helped mask the anxiety that was trembling beneath the surface.

"I apologize for that. My men are often times imbeciles."

"Yes I saw that. You could work on that. Their greetings left something to be desired." She agreed.

"In fact, perhaps you should upgrade and hire some new help."

"Now that would be tempting. If I did not trust those I work with already."

"I thought trust was hard to come by, for your type?" Arsuna retorted and Thracko smirked and gave a curt chuckle.

"Indeed it is. Yet, when your 'help' is as simple and as compliant, even if foolish as my lot, you tend to have easier a time." She shrugged at the logic. Though she couldn't imagine the headache such fools would cause her. Then again, considering her business perhaps she did know.

"Mistress, this place is absolutely filthy! I recommend you do not touch anything with your hands. Or, your feet. Or any otherwise exposed skin. Neither with your clothes. The cleaning needed would be ghastly."

"Hey! My people keep this place as spotless as can be." It was mostly feigned anger, that Thracko shot back at the lumbering droid.

"If this is what equates to spotless then I am quite afraid to see what 'clean' looks like, sir." The deep tremble of his voice always made Arsuna smile. Had since she was but a girl of five and was given Jaythree as a present by her father. His baritone and robotic warbling voice coupled with his chosen vernacular was always good for a laugh. Helped her learn some words growing up too.

"Rather mouthy for a droid. You keep that thing on a leash?"

"Jaythree is my watchful protector. He ensures that anywhere I'm going is made safe for my arrival. He's been looming around your little club for a few hours actually."

"Ha!" Again Thracko simply laughed. Perhaps he was mildly impressed. She did that to people often. Being the diminutive, lithe and girlish feminine creature that she knew herself to appear, and all.

"Well, I suppose such is to be expected. Though I do find it weird none of my men, saw him lurking about."

"Your men are quite stupid, sir!" Arsuna smirked as Jaythree erupted in his baritone posh manner.

"Is that right?"

"Quite. I traversed the lower levels of the spire your club resides in, and maneuvered up several floors. From there I went about ensuring this was no trap set down for my mistress. As well, I checked your security, and found it lacking in many regards. A very simple thing to do."

"That sounds impossible." Thracko commented over shoulder. Arsuna could practically smell his confused brow. Or, was it disbelieving?

"None of the lower levels have an entry or exit onto my floor. I had all such access points removed upon taking control of the club." He seemed insulted now actually.

"I never said I walked in, sir. Rather I traversed the side of the spire. The noise created by the crowd obscured me. As well the lights and sounds in the main club hall I'm sure deafened your security. Despite the strength of Black Sun, no one ever comments on the absolute effectiveness of your organization's followers." Thracko seemed a bit put off by being so blatantly described as connected with Black Sun. Regardless of such he was. It wasn't unusual really. Many clubs acted as fronts or meeting places for such gangsters. Indeed, Arsuna assumed the only reason she received the call from Thracko was out of a sort of mutual respect between politicians on Coruscant and its resident gangster underbelly.

"Indeed you are capable, for a droid as large as yourself. Though I still find your story a bit unbelievable."

"Oh, as you should, sir."

"What's that?" Thracko turned, a cocked and now clearly confused glare in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing by it, sir. Only that I may be telling you the truth about how I investigated your...charming abode, or maybe not." Silence passed between them. Thracko glanced Arsuna's way. She chose to simply shrug. Maintaining a smug smirk to her demeanor.

"Strictly speaking, a professional does not share all tricks of their trade." Jaythree added with matter-of-fact a manner. The club beyond the walls thumped and bounced. The sound of some electronically produced music undulating the whole of the spire and filling the silence the three were found in.

"That is certainly one odd droid you have, Ms. Sipillona."

"Jaythree certainly is unique." Was her simple and unrevealing answer. Thracko seemed to accept as much and once more led them through the hall. They moved towards a staircase in no time at all, and climbed it. Jaythree moving over three per footfall. Once they reached the second floor they came to a door. Before it stood a single weequay brandishing a blaster at his hip.

"They're with me." The weequay nodded. Though Arsuna would've imagined such a declaration unnecessary from the local Black Sun strongman.

"Alright, so here's the deal-" He began, turning to face her and Jaythree. Who barely fit in this smaller hall.

"What happened was that this idiot came in just an hour after the Republic lifted its security lock down. No problem for us. Usually he's more than agreeable. However, today he's a real charmer." Arsuna hid the fact that her anxiety once more rippled inside. She felt a sudden renewed wave of heat strike her, but she maintained her outward composure.

"The guy hasn't stopped drinking since his arrival! How he's still alive I have no inclination. Better still he's made a mess of the private booth he paid for, and the amenities surrounding it."

"How much?" Arsuna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Three thousand credits. Plus another for his unpaid tab."

"He didn't pay his tab?!" Arsuna let her demeanor fall, but immediately recoiled and reset herself. Even if she felt anger charge up her back into her shoulders.

"He pay?" The weequay shook his head to the question.

"No." Was Thracko's simple reply. Arsuna closed her eyes and fought against the irritation she felt. Of course he would do this. Of all days too! The minute the battle ends he's once more killing himself with drink, and in a Black Sun club of all places. The name Sipillona so utterly besmirched. Her teeth ground unheard and unseen by all. Before she heaved a hopefully steadying breath. It barely helped.

"Show me to him, please." Thracko nodded and the doorway opened.

Once opened they were assaulted by those same thumping noises, but louder. Arsuna cringed but followed Thracko through as Jaythree had to turn sideways to squeeze in after her. The upper floor was a landing that followed the full length of the massive main dance floor and bar below. Along the walls with security access points from several doors like the one they had used, and a lone staircase guarded by two thuggish trandoshans.

Strobe lights flashed in crazed a manner. They seemed more flood-light like...Arsuna wasn't sure she was no club attendee. Regardless they streamed and swirled from color to color across the floor and the people crammed into one another. Moving and basking in the combined heat of their bodies and the debauchery of their attendance. All of them perhaps letting loose days of anxiety and fear from the battle. Nonetheless, the floor was a chaotic mess and Arsuna was happy to be away from it.

Instead, she glanced about the second floor as Thracko led her and Jaythree right from the doorway.

Hugging the rails overlooking the main dance floor were set many booths. Some of which had personalized dividers. Many such booths sported love seats or otherwise curved and loudly colored plush seating. Many such seats and tables were already occupied by varying types. Some seemed business oriented, though blowing off steam. Though Arsuna based such off of their demeanor alone. Since nearly all here were dressed for the simplistic and revealing. Many humans sat at their tables and seemed deep in conversation. As to what she didn't know. While others had seated falleen men guarded by trandoshans and nikto. He seemed to be listening to devaronian.

Regardless, everyone else was somewhat irrelevant. Arsuna had her own table to attend, and she could tell which before they came to it. It was a booth with some more dividers between it and the others set off against the opposite wall rather than next to the guardrails. Less conspicuously though were the unamused and unimpressed twi'lek and rodian watching it. Blocking anyone fro getting too close, or anyone from leaving it.

"That one, I assume?"

"Sure is." Thracko nodded through the music and lights. Arsuna steeled herself and let the simmering anger boil inside. As the three trampled over to it Thracko nudged the two guards away and they moved back to the rail facing the booth. Out of ear range. Arsuna came about and looked within and saw him. Her eyes softened even if only by an unnoticeable fraction.

"Guess he finally lost consciousness."

"May I?" Arsuna ignored Thracko. The man motioned her into the booth and stepped back. Jaythree took up a posture now mirroring the gangsters. Blocking them entry and perhaps unsettling them a little. However, Arsuna had no intention of leaving through the gaggles of Black Sun thugs. Nor leaving debts unpaid.

She shimmied herself onto the seat and across it. Her back brushing the leather to the seat before she was but a foot or two away from him. His head slumped to the table, loud and abrasive snores cutting through the music, and the stench of permeating liquor filling her nostrils. His purple hair, lighter than hers, was matted and wild from his excess, and his face given a deeper discolored blue hue. Indicating his drunkenness. He seemed almost peaceful in such a state, and Arsuna dreaded having to hear him speak. Asleep he was tolerable, and as he had once been. Awake, he was a nightmare, and every bit what their father thought of him. So, she hardened her eyes and jabbed her right foot up into his leg beneath the table.

His knee flew up and struck the table throwing everything atop it, including his head and arms up. He swung up with a start though his eyes opened through slits and a groan passed from him. A cough loosened from his maw and he swiped at the air. Trying to get the lights or smell away? Maybe both, but it didn't figure much. Through squinted eyes he glared at the Black Sun goons, and seemed to wholly ignore Jaythree in front of them.

"I told ya'll to kriff yourselves! My credit is good!"

"Pompadio." Arsuna lowly called, though through grit teeth. The growl caught his attention, and Pompadio turned her way. His short and messy hair obscured just a bit of his eyes and tickled his eyelashes. He rubbed them aside and tried to wake up a little.

"Ah, the prodigal one! My sister has come for me everyone!" Pompadio cried raising his emptied glass. Upon noting its emptiness Arsuna watched him frown and slam it down uncaringly.

"Pray tell, what brings your mighty self from up high?! To deign to meet with your lowly elder brother must be so terribly hard for you!" Pompadio mocked her. His tone biting and gravely. Not to mention slurred, but far less than one should have expected. His eyes were glassy and yes, clearly he was drunk. However, years of being such had made him a sort of...what was it? 'Functioning alcoholic.'

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing where, my beautiful sister?" He smirked through his feigned confusion.

"Here. At this club. You shouldn't be in one since you're supposed to be recovering. Let alone in a Black Sun spot."

"Oh? Is that who runs this _POODOO_ _DEN_?!" Pompadio cried and caught the stink eye from many nearby club goers.

"Keep your damn voice down!" Arsuna growled and leaned into him. He only chuckled and sifted about the table through the many glasses.

"Welp, to answer one of your questions; I'm done trying to 'recover.' I don't have a problem to recover from, and I don't appreciate you or anyone else telling me otherwise. I have credits, and I'm an adult."

"Oh really?" Arsuna snorted.

"You sure do a great job proving it."

"I know, I know. I'm a disappointment. Nothing I haven't heard before. If that's all you're here for go back to dad, or whoever sent you here to retrieve me and give em' a message."

"What would that be?" Arsuna crossed her arms as Pompadio leaned in.

"Go kriff yourself." He whispered and laughed. The smell of liquor on his breath truly all encompassing.

"You're hopeless sometimes, Pompadio."

"Yep. Glad to be of valuable contribution to Sipillona Trade!" He again raised a glass but slammed it down. The force shook the table and Arsuna hid her flinch from the impact.

"Indeed. Shouldn't you be back on Pantora with Obali? Actually running the business?"

"I thought that was your job, sister. After all, you've taken such tasks upon yourself despite the fact that father would have a stroke if he knew such. Though lucky lucky you, he's a bed bound shriveled shura fruit." His venom was only made worse by his drunken state, and Arsuna felt her chest constrict. Anger and a flood of other emotions nipping at her.

"Besides," Pompadio carried on.

"Last I heard Obali was taking a vacation to Denon, or Axxila, or Bestine? Don't remember, and really I could care less what Obali does." The eldest brother was now also missing in action. Arsuna had to close her eyes and steady herself through the anger she was feeling. The three of them had not been close. Obali, the actual stated owner and CEO of SipTrade was a debauched mess. Having long since lost any semblance of care or concern for his younger brother or even younger sister. His hatred for their father was as steeped as Pompadio, but less expressive.

Pompadio, on the other hand showed no quarrels nor qualms in decrying their father, Amacellino Sipillona. Pompadio was officially the Chief Operating officer, the COO, of the company. Neither Pompadio nor Obali took their positions seriously. In spite of the animosity bred there by their father they had both inherited the business. Arsuna was seen as unfit by their old fashioned patriarch. Yet, despite the old man she did in fact manage it. The survival of her family's name and influence meaning more to her than her father's foolishness. That, and the apathetic disdain of her brothers.

Of the two, Arsuna had always liked Pompadio more. Especially when they had grown up together. He would play the knight come to save the princess. Of course her. Then she would duel him in a fanciful fencing manner, and both would be terrible at it. Laughing at their poked ribs and bruised egos. Then they grew up, and the resentment that had long taken root came to the surface. Now she no longer recognized Pompadio, nor Obali. All that was left of the name Sipillona, was SipTrade, and herself.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Arsuna finally managed to get out of herself. Pompadio allowing their silence to go on as he ran his hands over the cold table.

"Enlighten me, oh wise one."

"You trashed this booth and made a mess of this place. Your tab is also enormous. How did you even wrack up a thousand credit tab?"

"The finest liquors and wines do not come cheap dear Una." She narrowed her gaze. In time long past Pompadio had called her such. No longer did she find it endearing. Only from the vocabulator of Jaythree did she hear it spoken without menace or spite. Indeed, the droid had been the only thing given by her father from her childhood that remained a thing of fondness.

"Why didn't you bring any credit to pay?" Arsuna sighed.

"Why don't you open up another credit line for me?"

"Because I can't help you. Your credit was shot two years ago because you don't repay your debts. That and you embezzled money. Quite openly too. Don't turn this on me!"

"Mrs. High and Mighty! So powerful and wise! She who shadow runs a once mega corporation and also sits in a cushy government job bought decades ago by daddy dearest. Yet, you can't tell my creditors to kark themselves? What? You haven't managed to find the right bureaucrat to fellate?"

"Kark yourself!" Arsuna spat back and in turn slammed her hand on the table. Jabbing a finger his way.

"I've never done any such thing to get where I'm at! Father may have gotten me where I am, but I still do what I can with my time to make a difference for this family and its legacy! While you sit here in the reek, soiling yourself in liquor and your failing bladder! You hopeless drunken idiot! Time and again I've had to bail you out from these situations! You rack up debt after debt, you bleed me and the company of thousands of credits every single day and you accuse me of being a whore?! Kriff yourself, Pompadio! You're every bit as useless as father says!" Arsuna hadn't noticed her chest heaving, nor the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Her nostrils were flared and she was shaking as thoughts and feelings long unmentioned or unaddressed had managed to pass through the unseen dam.

For his part Pompadio was now silent. His eyes looking down into another empty cup. His features were forlorn and empty. No expression nor rebuke left his mouth and the music beyond was the only thing that filled the silence left after her outburst.

"Maybe you should just let em' kill me then."

"What?" Arsuna demanded as she angrily swept the wetness from her cheeks. Unspoken and unremarked upon.

"If I'm such a burden then let me drink my drink, have my fun and come what may. Black Sun, Hutt Cartel, swoop gang, or drunken thug alike let them put a blaster bolt through my head after I've had my fill." Pompadio cast her an uncaring and mirthless smile.

"No. No I don't think I will." Arsuna sniffled and let a long sigh release as she brought herself fully back under control.

"If you're going to be killed I'll do it myself. For now, get up, or I'll make Jaythree drag you out, and to your apartment." Pompadio dropped his cup, but luckily didn't seem in any mood to argue anymore. Perhaps her words having affected him more than the drunk would be willing to admit.

"Whatever. This club is poodoo anyways." Pompadio pushed the table hard and rattled everything atop it. Arsuna shirked back but waited before rising to a stand. Pompadio was half walking half stumbling as he reached Jaythree.

"What's up metal-lump?!" His chosen name for a droid he had once admired as much as her. Jaythree turned and observed Pompadio. His head tilting with a whir.

"Master Pompadio, you're drunk."

"Wow. I didn't know they made Jedi droids! Ya' must be a mind reader!" Pompadio chuckled quite boisterously to his own joke.

"Jaythree, escort him out."

"I can wal-"

"As you wish, mistress."

"Hey!" Pompadio lurched back, but Jaythree, with one hand grappled Pompadio whole and hoisted him up.

"Hey! Put me down you karking tin can!" He writhed and smacked, but the metal only clanged. Arsuna ignored him and moved toward Thracko. The human leaned over the guardrail and watched his countless lust filled, odor inducing and intoxicated undulating mass of partiers.

"I take it you've coaxed that idiot out?"

"In so many words." Arsuna replied leaning herself into the rail but turned to Thracko. He drew in a breath and met her stance.

"The damages and cost?" Wordlessly she pulled the credits hidden about her dress and produced four, thousand credit chips.

"Three for the damages. I assume the seat, and the cups?"

"And the bar." She narrowed her eyes, but Thracko shoved a thumb over his shoulder. There against the far wall was the upper floor bar. An attendant was cleaning what seemed to be a shambled mess of glass and liquid splattered about the bar top and the floor. Arsuna shook her head all the same.

"I see. Well the four there should cover the damages and the tab. This..." She paused and pulled another thousand credit chip. Flipping it in her fingers she held it out. Thracko eyed it cautiously.

"What for?"

"Consider it a thank you. For calling me, and your due diligence. Which I'm hoping translates to a sense of silence regarding this whole affair." Thracko hummed and took the credit chip. A sniffle passed his nostrils and he shrugged.

"Makes no difference to me. Far as I know guy's just another drunk with a rich sister. Happened to be in the neighborhood." Thracko assured.

"Then we understand each other. Such is my cue to leave and be on my way." She nodded.

"Agreed. you're free to go the way we came. Nobody will bother you." He gave a curt laugh and returned to overlooking the dance floor.

"Especially not Illos. Probably soiled himself. Nautolan idiot." Arsuna shook her head and turned. Following closely after Jaythree with her captured brother in his hand. Barely resisting and more grunting simply to annoy them both.

When they did reach the main door both Illos and Roke jumped away from them. Arsuna soaked in their fear. Allowing her outward manner to once more take full control. She passed them demeaning and controlled a smirk, and said nothing. In a matter of time they reached the airspeeder where Jaythree threw Pompadio inside.

"Are you comfortable, Master Pompadio?"

"Snug as a gammorean in dung." Arsuna rolled her eyes and took the passenger seat as she had been before.

"Jaythree, the speeder is a bit too snug for you. Find yourself back to the apartment."

"Of course Mistress! Happy flying, Master Pompadio."

"Don't fry yourself in a power coupling, Force forbid you make me happy." Jaythree cocked his head, but said nothing as he closed the door and left the drunk to his weary eyed daze.

"To Pompadio's apartment. It should be in your computer."

"Yes, Mistress Sipillona." The driver droid replied and primed the speeder.

"Oh, you had received a message during your errand, Mistress." Arsuna was already leaned into the speeder viewport and kneading her weary brow.

"From who?"

"I am unsure, Madam. Merely one of your assistants from the Survey Corps. They have received an important communique from a member of the Diplomatic Services. A Delegate Koll." Her eyes opened from their tired closure and she turned to the droid.

"Koll? You sure that was the name?"

"Undoubtedly, Mistress. The datapad awaits you at your office. At least, that is what your assistant informed me of." Silence passed and the speeder lifted off into the air. Her chest again constricted as a looming anxiety filled her. Out five thousand credits for her brother, but up one communication from her one in. She needed that system to open up, and she needed it quick. The freighter's and their cargo could only wait so long. Enough payment to last a few months if necessary and that was it. Exclusivity rights for SipTrade between two of the super-lanes would mean economic power rivaling that of the Trade Federation. She needed it. Her family needed it and SipTrade needed it.

So, she plastered her normal demeanor to herself again. Straightened how she sat and leaned into the chair of the speeder. There was more work in need of doing. In spite of and to spite her brothers, and her father if need be.

* * *

The usual show of the nighttime glimmered and gleamed about this world. Though perhaps it had for the first time in some days returned to normal. Sauron mused at least as his eyes turned leftward and stared emotionless out a massive window to the vastness of this city beyond. Towers, lines with holes and smoldering debris, buildings collapsed and portions covered in darkness as their 'power' had yet to be restored following the cessation of the combat that had engulfed the world for days. The fluttering of many uncounted lights passed as streams. Like glowing rivers in the night sky as speeders flew in preordained lines among the high spires and towers. So soon after so terrible a battle the mortal masses sought some measure of normalcy. Amusing in a way and at the same time assuring. Mortals were just as simplistic in manner and attitude here as Middle-Earth. There was in fact no great mystery at least where it involved their mannerisms and minds.

However, Sauron's attention was turned inwards. The building he now moved through was a thing beyond measure. A temple, as much as a palace that put even his old fortresses and those of his Lord before him to shame. A thing of glimmering metal in daylight he had seen before the setting of the far sun into the distant horizons. The coming night shone it to be a thing of glinting majesty as great lights from the lower depths below shone up upon it. Turning it into a goliath of metallic mastery that commanded all who could see to stare upon it. The 'Palace of the Republic,' as he had been informed it was called. Such a foolish thing, such a pathetic attempt to hide what this marvel of grandeur was! Something of opulence and denoting of great and almighty power. A palace, from which to rule, and preside over all those beneath you in stature as in standing. Indeed Sauron inwardly found himself in the slight bit jealous of such a marvel of construction. Fit for a Lord of Men and all other such things indeed.

As he followed an escort of two troopers covered in the standard white uniform streaked in crimson colors like that of blood, two in front and two behind, Sauron remembered that he was here to meet with the recently returned 'Palpatine.' Sidious wished to have dinner, and Sauron was not one to let such a critical moment pass him by. It was begun, and he would see it begun in earnest as he silently trekked in the flesh of the witch through the magnificent grandeur of the palace.

"This way, ma'am." Sauron ignored the use of the term and followed the trooper towards a large steel door. Sauron noted the presence of men garbed in crimson armor, bearing equally crimson cloaks, and staffs, guarding either side of this entrance as the troopers neared presenting him.

"The Chancellor's guest." The trooper began simply and presented some manner of credentials to the guard who slowly and silently seemed to review them.

" _Do you ever intend on killing that old fool?_ " Sauron loosed the faintest of sighs, inaudible to all but him.

"Alas it was I had thought myself free of you for the moment, witch." He retorted inwardly against Vica. For her part he sensed her snort.

" _Oh well forgive me for intruding on your aimless walking through this vast empty building!_ " She mocked.

" _Now, back to my main point. Couldn't we just kill him? Here and now! You and I are invincible, we cannot die, at least unless he can rip this ring from our hand right?_ " Sauron eyed the ring upon their shared left hand as it dimly glowed beyond all but the most adepts perceptions.

"Perhaps that would be possible. Indeed it is." Sauron relented tilting their head shruggingly.

" _Then why not do it?! All caution, all scheming and the pointlessness of waiting to the wind! Grab him by the throat and kill him! Toss the galaxy he's wrapped around his fingers into chaos! No Supreme Chancellor, no shadowy Lord Sidious to command the fools in the Separatist Council, and sweet chaos from which to stab out into and take control of!_ " Sauron cringed outwardly as her vision of the galaxy without this Palpatine came to mind. Perhaps she had merit in her idea, but it lacked what it was he was actually looking for.

Before he could respond the doors were opened and the guards sidestepped to face against one another in a sort of show of reverence as the troopers also stepped to the side and formed a line on either side.

"Proceed inside, ma'am." The same trooper from before offered and Sauron cast him a glaring look. The brown eyes of the witch boring into him even as he remained unmoved. Though the Dark Lord reached out and sensed his shock at her piercing gaze.

Passing by the doors were shut and within stood to the far wall were two more of these crimson men whom the Dark Lord paid no mind and instead moved toward a large table. It was ovular but angular coming to a sort of point at its far ends whilst being clearly capable of seating at least twenty men by his own estimate. It was sleek and cool to the touch as he approached placing his fair worn hand upon the table. He noted with observant eyes the placement of simple plates with ornate designs fashioned into the metal that they were made with. A swirling but indented design of twisted vines it seemed, and the maiar thought it quaint that no matter the mortal society such a design seemed commonplace. Further from him, to the wall where these guards hung, a large opening to a terrace was set with silken drapes gracing either side just behind the guards. Gusts of wind fluttered and waved them about, where beyond was the open vast skyline of the planet, and the busier aspects of its manner in the distance.

"Your vision is limited." Sauron finally replied to the witch after making his observations. Inwardly he spoke and outwardly remained fixed upon the open terrace.

" _You don't like much of any of my ideas. I'm used to that, but this one I really think has merit! You kill him and the whole galaxy will be thrown into chaos. He's built everything and brought everyone around him! He's the karking linchpin of the entire rotten ship! From there we could take control of pockets everywhere. Utilize your powers and my own, to the fullest of extents!_ "

"An admirable thought, but not one that fits within my own designs." She gave a long exasperated sigh within their shared mind.

" _You say that too! I have yet to hear any concrete notes or plans so far! Your plans this, your plans that! Every time I ask for some information I get generalized ideas! Korriban, and Arda seem to be your only real objectives! Beyond your incessant reading! What even are we doing about that cloning business?!_ "

"Much that is yet to be done. You do not have foresight." The Dark Lord began sensing her trembling in her ever present wrath.

"You calculate the next murder to be, and you commit to it with unwavering nerve and expectancy, but there when you've reached the end of that goal you are left wanting. It is not that you have poor ideas, and those you deem worthy and deserving of death do not deserve and should not be killed. It is that when a murder should be committed in this critical juncture we should know as to why and how it will meet our needs going forward. Beyond the simple annihilation of an enemy. This Sidious will well die, when it is his time to do so. In that time I...we will have succeeded in a part of my plan."

" _Care to share more on said plan?!_ "

"Not particularly. As I've made it clear to you witch, it is for the protection of the plan. You shall come to see my vision when the doom of our benefactor is at hand."

" _Doom?_ " Sauron said no more on that matter as he felt a thrum echo through this Force. He tilted his head to the right and another small door lay open. The thud of footsteps neared from beyond that doorway.

"Hush now, witch. I have word work in need of doing." Vica harshly scoffed.

" _Be my guest. I'd like nothing more than to not have to speak to that false 'Sith Lord.'_ " Sauron remained silent and waited as the steps neared.

* * *

Walking through the waiting door Palpatine sighed aloud and held his hands out at his side.

"Apologies for the wait, my Lord. I have only just arrived myself!" He laughed and watched the figure draped in the flesh of the Vica woman. He noted her skin seemed more alive, even if pale. Her hair bore a strange style to it, and the eyes were dark, but did not show the unnatural fire and dark slits as they had their last meeting.

"I certainly hope I have not kept you." Palpatine smiled and motioned to the seat besides the Dark Lord as he rounded the table and came to his seat opposite them, his back to the terrace behind himself. The creature eyed the seat and then back to the Chancellor before it took up the offer and sat down looking directly across from the Sith Lord.

"My wait was not long, Sidious." Palpatine chuckled and waved his hand about.

"Please! Do call me Palpatine!" He went on laughing lightly as he waved the guards off to gather the meal.

"I do not mind being called my official Sith designation, but it is quite jarring. I have been Palpatine for quite some time. I almost forget my title myself. Oh, I do hope you are hungry!" Palpatine quickly changed the subject as the Dark Lord eyed him quietly still.

"I have very little need for food."

"You can certainly still enjoy some though can you not?"

"Indeed."

"Then we are settled on the matter then!" Palpatine carried on with his overt show of a good host. As Palpatine continued chuckling warmly the guard returned leading a small procession of droids that warbled through the air by their repulsors underneath them. They brought many trays of assorted goods. Fine dishes from across the Core, Inner-Rim and some Mid-Rim cuisine like that found on Naboo. Meats, and breads, vegetables and fruits. A pot of stew that Palpatine couldn't quite recall the name of from Corellia filtered into his nostrils and he felt himself come alive with a hunger he had not known himself to be carrying.

"Hmm, it does smell delicious. I do hope you'll come to agree, my Lord."

"It is certainly an assortment." Sauron replied watching the droids drop the many platters, dishes, pots, kettles and wares. One of which went about taking his own plate and setting meats, cheeses, and vegetables across. Some of which Sauron seemed to recognize. Palpatine had watched the expression of his fellow Lord barely change as they went on watching the droids. For his part Palpatine placed a napkin at his lap and set himself gracefully ready to fill his stomach. He hummed happily, and made sure to watch Sauron from the corner of his eyes. As the Dark Lord tilted his head. Causing the woman's hair to wave about it.

"You are in harmonious a mood, Palpatine." Sauron noted, and made Palpatine smirk as he used his public name.

"Oh but why shouldn't I be?! The excitement of the day passed with a great success for the Republic, and a humiliating defeat for the Separatists and their leaders! The Jedi are victorious, the Supreme Chancellor remains alive and on Coruscant to lead the Republic, and the world is set to begin rebuilding as soon as possible! All is right with the galaxy, my Lord."

"Yet, all of these things you held control over. If not by your direct word then by your unspoken intent it has played out as you desired." Sauron intuited and Palpatine chuckled again.

"Of course. Though there are always...unknowns when such vast plans come together. Even I cannot guess them all or plan for each one."

"The battle was very large, and quite trembling in size and importance. Laying siege to an enemy's capitol is a sure sign of weakness, is it not?"

"Perhaps, but it was a sneak attack. One that was allowed because of deception and the Republic repelled the attack spectacularly." The Sith went on as his own plate was prepared before him.

"I hope it had not troubled you, Lord Sauron." Palpatine began in earnest now. His mind raising stern walls, and sensing outwardly from himself as he purposefully smiled Sauron's way.

"You had full control of this battle. You were the instigator of it. I have wondered since its beginning to what end was it begun?" Sauron began and Palpatine eyed him as the womanly visage awaited the droids to pour a glass of fine wine from Belderone.

"I have not yet come to know or understand why you should commit such an action against your own capitol."

"Don't I have multiple of those?" Palpatine countered with a chuckle and raised his own poured glass. He smelled the bountiful scent of berry that rose from his glass.

"A fine vintage, my Lord." He sipped form his glass as Sauron raised his own glass in the hands of the woman he wore, and tenderly took a single sip.

"Indeed. Very fine. Though you evade me still." Palpatine smiled and nodded raising fork and knife as a slab of nerf steak was placed before him.

"Indeed I do. Then, I am not alone in keeping secrets, my Lord." Palpatine chuckled as his guest's eyes furrowed and rose questioningly.

"I should like to know why you left your apartment while I was indisposed."

"Should you now?" Sauron did not rebuke or lie. That was not entirely expected but not beyond the realm of possibility either. In fact Palpatine noted it. Surely this Sauron was wholly unafraid of him. As he had noticed before he could see now just how deeply arrogant and assure of himself this Dark Lord was. Palpatine would use that. Arrogance could be and was usually quite blinding. He smirked silently.

"Of course! I had figured you would wait out such an extraordinary affair inside your keep with all those holobooks and data chips, documentaries and luxuries I've gifted you. To see you left the apartment does concern me. It makes me question, just what exactly compelled you to leave?"

"Does it truly matter? Or, are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Palpatine let a hint of menace loosen even if he sensed it would do little.

"Afraid that I perhaps am utilizing the time you created, the gap in your ability to keep watch to do what need be done for my own ends and gain. Yes, fear is the ultimate drive for men, mortal or otherwise, such as yourself. Fear of what another may do to gain or build power. Alas, 'Supreme Chancellor' I was indeed struck by the sights of this battle. I sought to experience it for myself." Sauron explained with the feminine voice of his host as he sipped more wine and lazily plucked at a serving of grapes at his dish.

"You wished to just 'see the sights?' I find that hard to believe." Palpatine scoffed and took a bite of his steak. He groaned in elation at the taste and texture making sure to show his lackadaisical and uncaring manner. This Dark Lord hopefully to take the bait…

"You assume as much yourself, 'Sidious.'" Palpatine smirked thinly as Sauron showed a side of pettiness. Also useful to know.

"I am, but a Lord from a far away world not yet to see such 'wonders' as the ships and weapons, and the technology as was and is shown on this world! Why should it be for any other reason I leave the confines of your finely groomed jailers cell, but for a leisurely stroll?"

"I take it that means that is all I shall garner from you on the matter, my friend?" Palpatine chuckled, and watched Sauron's meat-suit smile back.

"Indeed, Sidious." The Chancellor chuckled and nodded.

"Very well. Keep your secrets. So long as it was nothing that can or will lead unwanted eyes to me. To you of course, but through you, to me."

"Death rained down so freely, as like a torrential cloud sweeping down across the plains. If another blade of grass, or five, or even ten should find themselves made wet by a leaking bucket of water during such a downpour, who should notice from where the water came?" Palpatine mused the analogy and chuckled quite prominently after.

"That is an app point, my Lord. I certainly hope they deserved it."

"Who?" Palpatine furrowed his brow and narrowed his gaze. Until he looked in the brown eyes Sauron wore and perceived a dark undertone of humor. In turn Palpatine shook his head.

"Who indeed, my Lord Sauron. I can see the battle did nothing to lower your mood or raise your ire. If anything it seems to have only improved your manner. Beyond your...stroll, I do still hope your time was not made troublesome by the whole affair."

"It was curious to see unfold. Knowing, perhaps singularly, as to the heart of why the battle was taking place. Or, more correctly, the how. The why is what still eludes me."

"You wish me to share?" Sauron turned silent, and Palpatine watched a range of expressions cross the face he wore.

"No. I suppose the reason does not matter in the end. What matters is that the battle commenced, and a great many changes are sure to follow in its wake. A pivotal moment in this war regardless of outcome or interpretation be it from within or out. Truly, it doesn't matter, so I don't suppose I should care." Not exactly what Palpatine had expected to hear. As such he remained quiet and staring for a moment before he shook himself lightly and hummed.

"You have a point. It has come and gone. Many things have changed, and yet many things have not. What comes next must work from the battle as the starting point of affairs I would suppose."

"So, you do have a point to it?" Palpatine chuckled and nodded taking another bite of his steak.

"It had one. Yes."

"Then it would do you well to have achieved the ends intended from such a spectacle. Beyond a fine show of fire, and many lights."

"Perhaps that was the only reason, Lord Sauron." The Chancellor cackled, but Sauron seemed unimpressed by the jest.

"Doubtful, Lord Sidious."

"Ah, it was worth a try." Palpatine laughed as he swigged his wine once more. Leading Sauron to copy him and take a bite from a biscuit along his own plate.

"Oh, this does remind me," The Chancellor began after placing his glass down.

"I have received notice of the arrival of a delegation representing a planet that my potentially join the Republic." Palpatine offhandedly went on cutting through his steak. For his part Sauron's visage silently observed him with a sideways stare.

"The Chancellor is often times asked to meet with such a delegation. While it may seem in some respects unnecessary for my doing so I am always happy to do it. A good first impression can often times mean the difference for the Diplomatic Service and their efforts in winning over a new planet or system into the fold. Yet, I had thought perhaps it would have been beneath me. After all I am oh so very rattled by the week." Palpatine went on and smiled Sauron's way as he gingerly bit into a small portion of his steak.

"What made you change your mind?" The feminine voice asked dripping in the hidden power of the one who spoke.

"Who says that I have?" Palpatine countered with a chuckle.

"Your mannerisms and phrasing, Sidious." Again Palpatine chuckled as his fellow Lord dropped the nicety of using his common name. He relented and nodded with a knowing smile.

"Well I am far too open a holobook it seems. Yes, I have chosen to meet with this delegation in a day's time or so. I had changed my mind upon noticing which world they came from. That being, yours. Arda, and they sent quite the number of representatives. Eight in total if I remember correctly. An interesting assortment of names." Palpatine went on recalling their names as he could and taking a bite out of some manner of bread. Glancing upwards Palpatine could see the Dark Lord's eyes narrow ever so subtly. A dark sort of shadow seeming to almost form underneath the brow as the being glowered in silence.

"Perhaps some of them you would recognize?" Palpatine offered with a continued smile.

"I have already felt the coming of one, Sidious. I had felt their arrival in the midst of that battle you orchestrated."

"Ah, I see. Yet, you do not seem as enthused at their coming as I!" Palpatine chuckled down another sip of wine.

"Anyone and everyone from so odd a world as yours I eagerly welcome to the heart of the galaxy. What wonders they can share or ideas they can offer! I had thought to perhaps even see if you would wish to meet with them. In a sort of underhanded sort of meeting of course. Seeing as these are part of the victors in the last war. A war you had instigated and lost, but still..." Palpatine tested Sauron, and his own self still. He watched the glowering eyes of the woman darken and narrow at his insinuations, but the being that lay within still managed to contain themselves. Even as the Sith Lord felt a tremor of anger reverberate through the Force as a shaking undulation of anger.

"One among them is someone you should not be flippant around. He walks with many names, and bears the look of an old man. Gandalf is the name he is most familiar for. Others are Mithrandir, or Olórin. You should take great care when speaking with him."

"Oh?" Palpatine cocked a brow.

"So you say I should meet with them?"

"What I think or say on this matter will surely be irrelevant. What will matter is your prerogative, and so far it seems to be that it is to meet with this delegation from Arda. They will come and maybe they shall seek to join into your Republic though I have my doubts."

"And why is that?" Palpatine asked as Sauron took another ginger swig of the wine provided him.

"I would imagine that they are come to the Republic because of the alliances made with those Jedi who rode alongside and aided Elessar, or Aragorn, however, you should know his name." Palpatine noted the disdain in his fellow Lord's taken voice.

"Elessar should I think not so willingly bind his people, nor those of all of Middle-Earth to this Republic. He has proven himself slow…methodical even. I would imagine this delegation to be a review on their part. To see the measure and worth of you and your people without much care to whatever you or your lot may promise them."

"You mean to say none of them would be tempted to favor the Republic for trinkets or treasures? Surely I could...infer a gift of some measure one of them would find very pleasing." Palpatine stated though he truly did not know and instead wished to hear what Sauron had to muse on the matter.

"I know not all the names of those Mithrandir brought with him, but I should imagine that they would be in some way all of them accountable to the thoughts and needs of Elessar. If that is the case then they are surely to be confidants and not politically minded fools intent on pleasing themselves and garnering prestige for their own persons." Sauron paused, the eyes he wore turned leftward then down to the plate where the feminine fingers hid body sported raised a grape to his mouth.

"Do as you will, my Lord Sidious. I should say that you see them not as easily manipulated toads, but as missionaries. Come to assess the sickness your world and people have cast about their persons and spirits."

"That is hardly the political mission indeed." Palpatine countered but was not so deluded as to ignore Sauron's wisdom on these folk. So, he smiled and tilted his head.

"Well I shall take your wisdom to heart when dealing with this delegation. You have no desire to meet or observe them?"

"No, I should not. I am not as of yet prepared to meet with any among their number. Especially if they have the White Wizard with them." Palpatine cocked his brow again. Such a term and title was almost comical, but he had seen and read many odd things from this world. He was not so easily able to wave such things aside in these past few weeks.

"Very well. Though perhaps you would like to stay updated on their time here?" Sauron's form was silent before tilting their head.

"That would be fine, my Lord Sidious." Palpatine raised his glass and chuckled further before sipping down a sizable serving. The two falling into but a momentary if thick silence. Palpatine scraped his plate uncaring and loudly. Some manner of steamed potatoes were eaten by the Sith before he sighed happily.

"Speaking of Arda, your world, I was wondering when you would prefer to return to it? Seeing as we have yet to discuss the matter since our last real meeting." Palpatine offered as the droids neared and took his dirtied plate and replaced it with another. Placing sweetened bread with a renewed glass of wine.

"The sooner the better for both our needs, my Lord Sidious. There is much I need to gather in terms of resources for the next war to come."

"War?" Palpatine repeated.

"Yes. The next great battle for Middle-Earth and in fact all of Arda is on the approach. To when and where has yet to be determined. If it were up to me, it would be as soon as possible with as greatly amassed a force as possible. For my end it will require as much of my prior power and thrall as I can muster."

"Surely." Palpatine replied, though still wondered what use Sauron's forces could offer this Dark Lord of immense power. Let alone himself. Even recalling their prior discussion on these…'orcs' and so forth Palpatine had seen the documentation on them and had found them in many ways lacking. Yet, if Sauron was set on receiving them they should have some manner of purpose, and to that end then their retrieval should have merit.

"Your venture is still something I am intended upon. However, I am distinctly lacking in anything for my end of our arrangement."

"Twice now I have had dealings with those like yourself. With access to these powers in the Force. Twice has payment for services not yet committed been demanded of me. An odd sort of treat I think." Sauron gave in annoyance as Palpatine chuckled.

"Perhaps that is so, but you surely know by now that your own powers are quite vast. I am under no illusion that gifting you access to a system that quite difficult to reach from Coruscant may well lead to your disappearance. Then I would have truly let you loose into the galaxy without having gained anything. What sort of fool would I be to do such a thing?" Sauron, to that statement did bare the faintest of smirks. One that told Sidious he had intuited some manner of thought on this Dark Lord's mind.

"You have a point. Then a show of potential is in order." Sauron offered and raised the feminine hand he wore. From across the table Sidious watched his unused spoor rise through the air with a thrum in the Force. Sauron pulled it to his hand and caressed the ornate designs along the simple metals. For a quiet and heavy moment the silence passed between them and Palpatine could sense his guards to the rear of himself grow the faintest bit anxious. Sauron's eyes in an instant turned to those familiar blazing fires with darkened slits and he bore himself a bit more clearly this time.

"When the World, that is when everything was created it was sung into being. By the Ainur, the Valar, the Maiar and those who have yet to enter into the waking world from beside Eru." Palpatine noted some familiar words but remained silent, nonetheless, as Sauron dove into his seeming rumination.

"When everything was sung into being and the waking world came to be with mortal flesh moving about it, all such powers that was born of the music was beginning to fade. Only in Valinor were such things for-ever maintained. It was the workings of one I...knew named Melkor that retained the so called 'magic' about Middle-Earth. When he fell it was by my own spirit, my rings and the One Ring that magic remained a powerful force throughout the world. With my passing it will fade ever more quickly until nothing is so magical or unique about the lands of Men."

"Magic, as you say, is finite a resource?" Palpatine deduced and Sauron seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"It is finite in that Men do not have the right temperament or knowledge where the power of voice is concerned. The Elves and the Dwarves to a lesser degree are very keenly aware of the power retained in their voices and in their scripts. The Elvish languages have their roots in the tongues made of the Ainur. They can command of the world the finely tuned aspects born inherently within it, therefore those who do not understand this process call it magical. It is the deeper understanding of the World, of the universe that allows one to tap into the inert true nature of it. The power of my voice, your voice even, and the voice or intent of anyone can greatly increase the abilities of those who utilize it." Palpatine brought a slice of bread to his mouth from then listening on with a finger tapping to his chin. An interesting thought, even if he did not inherently believe the creation story told of this Sauron. It did not mean that Sauron and his like did not understand something none about the galaxy had yet to tap into.

Sauron remained eyes fixed upon the spoon, and Palpatine was shaken from his own thoughts as he felt a sort of heat rise in the room. Barely noticeable, but through the Force a sort of hum traced over as an echo starting from within the body of the woman Sauron wore. The glowing eyes burned hot as Sauron loosened a breath through Vica's nose.

"Tingilindë píca-ondo horya-hranga as ninya níra." Sauron's voice carried an airiness that was unusual to it, and Palpatine was unsure if he imagined it or not, but swore the woman's voice was replaced by that of a man. Not so booming as it had been upon the desert plains of Korriban, but rather soft and commanding and indiscernible in sex. A visceral heat seemed to emanate from the hand Sauron held the spoon within and a glow like white hot fires of a star shone as the metal of the spoon seemed to be melting away yet it remained in the form it had been. Sauron, smirked and as the fire cooled he sent the spoon back to Palpatine who caught it with the Force and let it loom just ahead of himself above the table.

"Words and runes together are greater than one alone. It gives it permanence, even if it just tells a tale. The tales it weaves carries history and meaning in its own way, and there lay power within such." Palpatine furrowed his brow but looked to the spoon and then he saw it. Small etchings lining the metal where once it had been sleek and smooth. Small...letters of unknown meaning or placement were carved into the simple silverware.

"What have you done to this?" Sauron reached over and grabbed his own spoon. Using strength of some measure added to by the Force the Dark Lord from afar pushed his thumb into the dip of the spoon and it bent with a nauseating twist of metal beneath his grasp till it was planted against the grip of itself.

"Use all the power you must and bend the spoon." Palpatine pressed his thumb into the dip as Sauron had and used all bodily strength he could muster. His hand began to shake but the metal showed no sign of bending. He frowned, and pulled from the Force as he pressed down into the metal. The Force added to his strength doubling it as he pressed. The metal whined but still it did not bend. The runes almost seemed to shine then as Palpatine ceased his actions. It reminded him of that ring Sauron sported on Vica's left hand. A subtle shine that only those looking for it or those with more vision than the common man could see. It was sort of blue, bit tinged and undulated to a shining white like a glittering pearl. Unnatural as it was soft and fulfilling in a natural manner. Palpatine delved into the Force and reached out in a fine tune for that one spot along the spoon. There he sensed a swirling mass, like a cyclone of power embedding itself but not digging through the metal or matter that made up everything in the universe. Palpatine pushed a little bit further into the Force and with a surge of power that loosened the yellow of his eyes the spoon gave a sickening crack and thud as it was snapped clear of its handle to the table.

"That was a simple demonstration of what can be done when one understands the power they retain in their voice, and the imbued natural strength borne of their writing. The tongues of Men, especially the common language, which your galaxy oddly shares with that of Arda has lost a great deal of its connection to the natural strength gifted of the universe's creation."

"What had you done to it?"

"I spoke in a tongue common of the Elves, the High language. Even it has lost some of the common phrasing and power of the root word. Quenya is the child of Quendi. Even that loses some of the finesse of the words spoken of the Ainur. My spirit is inherently connected to the World and thus my spirit is attuned to the Music found in all things. For me that was a trifle. To turn the metal from the weak craft of common cutlery to hardened steel made for war. Your Force can perhaps replicate some aspects of these things, but can it be done so quickly and so innately? I do not know, but do not believe it to be so." Sauron explained and for his part Palpatine was impressed. He bore a crooked smirk along his features as he raised the spoon handle up and noted the fading power held in those runes, but a distant memory, an echo remained. Perhaps the memory or 'tale' they had to tell as Sauron spoke of it before.

"What other wonders can be borne of but your voice? Or your 'intention.'" Palpatine asked with that lingering crooked smirk.

"Many things, but before we get to such teachings I shall require something in kind."

"Is your return trip to Arda not the bargain?"

"That will happen regardless, if you are to keep me as a willing prisoner about your world of metal." Sauron countered and the Chancellor chuckled dropping the spoon's handle and idly cleaning his hands of imagined dust.

"Then what is it that I can provide you with, my Lord?"

"I will require the most advanced form of metallurgy and craftsman station available for addition to my apartment." Palpatine felt a sensation pass through the Force that put him for a moment on edge. He eyed the Lord's ring that he knew to be the source of his remaining 'spirit.' He read the reports regarding the nature and importance of this so called 'One Ring' and Sauron had been little a stranger when speaking of it before. The Force allowed him to intuit something, and Palpatine believed then that this Sauron's arrogance was indeed so great as to think him a fool! To not know what such a metallurgy station could allow for this being to create. To use against not only against his enemies from Arda, but himself! Yet, would the creation of a Ring, one that was imbued with the powers, and words of such a creature be so bad? For himself anyways? Palpatine wondered if it would be so bad a thing to allow Sauron to imagine himself a blind arrogant fool all the while he played him. He smiled and imagined then that Sauron should be allowed a ring crafting station. He should be allowed to make a ring, or whatever else piece of metal crafts work he desired. Not for Sauron himself, but perhaps a more deserving bearer. His heart gave a shot of adrenaline and Palpatine believed he knew then what the Force had warned him of.

"Should I expect to gain something from your craftsmanship?"

"Untold power awaits us both, my Lord Sidious." Palpatine smiled and raised his glass, to which Sauron mirrored him.

* * *

" _What are you doing?! He already knows about your rings! Why are you even trying to make another?! Have you lost your mind?!_ " Vica howled within their mind.

"I am aware. Nonetheless, a new ring is just what we need."

" _After what happened last time?! I think you have lost your karking mind. He knows, and you've plainly made him capable of knowing! He will try to take it, and use it!_ "

"I do not think he should. He would not find any use for it."

" _You've lost it!_ " Sauron ignored her as they held their internal debate. He knew well what he needed, and what he needed was a new ring. His burning eyes of fire narrowed, for he knew it.

* * *

It had been a long day and the reunion with some of his old friends, and a few new ones had left Anakin exhausted. That and the battle and mayhem from earlier in the day. By the time Padmé had managed to get Gandalf and the others some accommodations nighttime had fallen. To be honest Anakin hadn't wanted to run back to her apartment. When night had come and he knew the return was approaching Pippin had been regaling him with Sam's engagement to a hobbit named Rosie Cotton. He was happy to hear it. But, honestly his chest was tight his palm sweaty and the servos in his other tightened.

Padmé always seemed to smile his way whenever he caught a sideways glance from her. She had busied herself and left for a time to attend to her own politics business. Or something like that. When she had come back she had seemed to strike up a conversation with the elf woman, Tauriel. She seemed quite the fiery personality. She had been there for some of the business concerning Bilbo Baggins and his own quest with the dwarves which Anakin was somewhat familiar. He would like to speak with her at some point. Her and Galadriel...well everyone of course.

Honestly when Padmé had come with an attendant to take everyone away to their suites Anakin was not how he would say excited. As he carried on thinking about it the more his anxiety rose. Children...his children?! Force he had never in a million years imagined such a thing. Not when they married, not when he was in the midst of battle, and not in the entirety of his time upon Arda. Force had they even taken precau...well it wasn't worth mulling such things over at this point. He felt sick, excited, worried, dumbfounded...a little dumb too. He had no idea what to expect.

His mind had been racing and the airspeeder trip back to her apartment had given him a small panic attack he thinks, but he had to face it. Had to accept what was done was done. Anakin just didn't know what he was going to do. Sure Padmé could more than likely take care of them, and all their needs. He never had a father himself. A couple figures, but as far as his mom was concerned he had no father. Of course he fit the mold of the Chosen One for that reason among others, so he wasn't really upset by it. More confused, but where it came to kids of his own?! He thought of Obi-Wan and imagined being like him as a father, and it made him snicker. He thought of Master Qui-Gon for what little time he had and imagined a fatherly sort of manner to him that had some merit, but he had known him for days in a lifetime. Then came Palpatine. More a grandfather truly, but still he listened when he need to speak, he did not judge when he had made mistakes, and he was open to him on any matter he needed counseling on. Maybe he was the best figure he had.

Regardless, he was...yeah he was scared beyond anything. Droids, cyborg generals, Sith Lords and Dark Lords of other varieties seemed pretty easy as he and Padmé landed just outside the veranda.

"Threepio should've gotten back by now. Dormé helps out a lot." Padmé said, and gave one of her very rare anxious laughs. Kriff if she was anxious about him meeting them after having been with them for a while now what hope did he have?!

"Uh right. Three..." He had begun to yell for the droid but paused as he realized they're probably sleeping. Padmé passed him a smile, and he mouthed his apology as she moved towards the adjacent hall. As they neared and every footfall sounded like a bomb in Anakin's ears alongside his heartbeat the familiar shuffle of servos sounded out.

"Oh my, Miss Padmé, Master Anakin a pleasure to see your combined arrival!" The droid announced with a reasonably lower voice if ever loud posh manner.

"The children are fast asleep, and I assure you quite amiable today. Rather odd considering the battle, but their spirits are quite, hmm, motivating." Threepio offered and Anakin shook his head.

"Thank you Threepio. Go and attend to your other duties please."

"Ah, of course Miss Padmé, and have a goodnight." Threepio bowed to them both and scurried off to his other business.

"I wonder where Artoo is."

"Threepio probably made him run away."

"Not again..." Anakin laugh causing Padmé to join him. Even if both recognized the other was doing so out of awkwardness and anxiety.

"This way, Jedi Skywalker." She teased him and Anakin followed after her. Silence was deafening and heavy as they reached the spare room which Anakin now mused had a purpose. The air was alight with the smells he would associate with babies. A powdery sort of scent and something he couldn't quite explain to himself. Regardless, he smirked as he found Artoo charging himself inside the room. The little dome bursting to silent life as they came in.

"It's just us Artoo, go back to charging." Anakin ordered and the droid silently dipped itself in a nod and returned to resting itself. Padmé all but skipped over to the two cribs Anakin noted. He lifted and waved his collar about his robes and loosed a shaking breath.

"Come see your children!" Padmé demanded as forcefully as she could and Anakin chuckled nervously on his approach. He loomed as a tower over the cribs and stared down. His blue eyes moving back and forth as he discerned in the dim light filtering in through the windows two small bundles. Anakin's breath caught and he watched one of their little faces tilt away form him, their mouth opening and breathing the air around them. Everything was silent, everything was surreal.

"Go on and hold him." Padmé's voice shook him.

"'Him?'" She laughed and Anakin only then noted a trace of moisture in her beautiful brown eyes.

"That's your son, Luke."

"'Luke.'" He whispered mimicking her.

"My son..." He reached down and gently as he could brought the boy up. His little head hung back and Anakin grit his teeth at his own stupidity and was quick to place his right hand under the head for support. The baby grumbled, and Anakin loosed a breathy laugh as he brought Luke...his son up to his chest and nestled him in a sort of natural way. It felt natural anyways. Padmé did the same raising the other baby into her arms and rocked her slowly side to side in her arms against her chest.

"Our little Leia." A tear had rolled down her cheek and Anakin couldn't place why, but felt it to be a natural response. He pushed Luke onto his right arm and held him so gently, with so little a body and wiped Padmé's face with his free hand, caressing her cheek.

He turned back staring down onto Luke and felt a shock travel over his body and mind. He felt anxious, and afraid, and a sense of love that was greater but different than that he felt for his wife and love.

"Our Luke and Leia." He shakily laughed and Padmé nodded as she sniffled a breath of air.

"Our children, Ani." Anakin beamed a grin he wasn't even sure for what, and he lifted Luke to his face. The little bundle of a human grunting and tiny hands balled to fists moving above himself.

"A strong little man. Stronger than me already I bet!" Anakin felt his body shake, and knew even then that this being, this Luke would be greater than himself. He would do everything to see that happen. For Leia as well, as he eyed her within her mother's arms.

"By the Force...I never dreamed of this day. Never imagined this to happen to me. To us."

"It's here. Now we live as best we can, and raise them as best we can. No matter what. They are our priority, Ani."

"No pressure." Anakin breathily replied. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you brought them into the universe."

"You're here now. That's what matters. For us, for them." She was right, Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I'll never leave you, or them."

"You better not." Padmé laughed as another tear fell down her face. Anakin brought Luke near and planted a kiss upon his brow and breathed in that smell, a baby's smell from before upon the brow of his Luke. Before he turned and caught Padmé's lips with his own and she shook in their meeting as a sense of love flowed over them all unlike anything he had felt before. The Force sung, and beyond that it just felt proper, and right. Sure he was beyond scared, but this was indeed a great day.

The best day of Anakin Skywalker's life. His right hand never even flinched a little.

* * *

 **L's Note** : Alright it's been a while since an update and I along with the author apologize but college is crazy and now so is the world with viruses and other mayhem. Hopefully this chapter is to all your likings, and as a usual note I will be going back and reviewing/correcting grammar issues in the next day or so, but I figured I'd update rather than leave a delay to last even longer. Maybe that's backwards but it's how I am! If you see a grammar error in need of correcting immediately lemme know and I'll take care of it!

Thanks again for your patience and excitement for my friend's story, and hopefully he'll have the next one out soon!

-L


	12. The New Covenant

**Chapter 12**

 **The New Covenant**

The sheathipede-class shuttle ejected itself from the hold of the battleship that had harbored it for some hours before its mammoth carrier blasted once more off into hyperspace. A dim mechanical warble howled as it loomed through the ever encroaching and all consuming dark of space. A jewel was set in the distance, the star of this system, but far more eye catching, far larger and present at this rate loomed the greenish-brown globe. Utapau awaited this shuttle as it dove towards the surface as fast a rate.

Penetrating the atmosphere with a gliding descent gave way to the greened skies that surrounded Utapau, while the ground was tanned with sand and dirt while massive sinkholes large enough to consume smaller warships sunk into the heart of the world for many miles. About the skies chirped and cried many different wide winged species of unknown name to the occupants of the shuttle. Though their level of care for the knowledge of said names and designations was equally lacking. The shuttle had a destination and something of a schedule to maintain. Albeit an arbitrary one concocted up by the primary passenger aboard the shuttle of course.

At a turn and another dive the shuttle dipped downward into one of these great sinkholes and was met by the sight of more flapping flying creatures. Some bore riders draped in crimson and orange robes, but these beings were sure to give wide berth to this invading metal beast. Rimmed along the sinkhole layer upon layer and level after level were many more such beings. Natives of this world tending to their shops, their homes, and their menial lives as they ignored the cancerous tumor that jut itself from the crevasse rock face out from the dirt to the center. A bulbous glinting thing of grayed metal. A core that had detached itself from its mother Lucrehulk and had found itself planted into the walls as a totally functional command center for the Confederacy and its many millions of droids present in system spread across the planet.

The sheathipede zeroed in on that mass of metal that hung from the sinkhole outward and drifted towards one of the many exposed hangars built into the exposed core section. An ease of piloting and motion derived of some droid precision brought the shuttle into the hangar where a mass of machines and some beings of flesh and bone awaited. Twisting in the air the legs of the shuttle extended and talons produced themselves at the feet of the shuttle as it landed to the platform hissing as its hydraulics eased into its current resting space. The doors opened and hissed further loosing retained atmosphere no longer needed and the extending boarding ramp burst forth, but already atop it the harsh biting sound of Grievous' talons clanged atop the ramp before it could fully extend.

His reptile eyes glanced to his left as new magnaguards clanked toward him at the ready. Line upon line, racks of B1 battle droids stood in some manner of military honor. An honor he may have been more receptive toward on a better day, and at a better moment, but currently he was in fact rushed. Sure he had chosen the time himself to drop onto the surface of Utapau, but as he had done so he had been told of an awaiting call and it could not have come any sooner.

Such was the case that he ignored the procession of Separatist 'dignitaries.' Gunray, Tambor, Mai, Poggle. They all passed him confused brows, a mix of annoyance, irritation and anger as he paid them no mind. Not even a most basic of greeting. Grievous hadn't the time for these fools. Nor their doubtless thousand questions regarding the disaster at Coruscant. He smacked foot to ground and the magnaguards joined him as he could feel the ire of his corporate benefactors to his warring. Grievous stepped into the nearby turbolift that stood with doors open. He didn't turn as he felt the two new guards follow him in and stand at his back.

Anger rose inside of him. He could feel it. His lungs again! They began to burn into some sort of phantom sensation that itched at his ragged excuse for a throat. They came from his lungs and they bade him to give in. To elicit a series of gags and coughs, and he was to speak with one as important as his Lord so he may as well allow it. The lift rose to its destination and Grievous began heaving and wheezing freely as the Council was no longer near enough to hear the gagging of his organs. He slammed talons ahead and his guards took position at the lift entrance behind him as Grievous pushed the wheezes up through his vocabulators. He huffed, and whirred in such a manner as to make one believe he were dying of filled lungs of bacteria or water. Grievous thrashed his cloak aside, and felt his body heave, his head swiveling atop his lean mechanical neck jut out in his huffs before he reached the terminal. Then and only then did two massive coughs loosen and burn at his chest and rise up in that familiar yet worsened sensation over his neck and 'mouth.'

Three buttons pressed and the shimmer of blue came to light the otherwise dark and simple communications room. Grievous returned his hand behind his back pushing his cloak aside. He dipped his head down and extended his other hand as a show of reverence and to an extent submission. The glow gave way to a shape of a human man cowled and cloaked as ever he was. Grievous welcomed this meeting, at last even if he did feel a small sense of rising...concern from the reality of his failure.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?!" Grievous welcomed turning to look upon his Lord's mostly hidden features.

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist Leaders to Mustafar."

"It will be done, my Lord." Grievous bowed, his servos and assorted gyros whirring with intensity. His mind flashing and wondering how his Lord could be so calm, and so matter-of-fact at a moment like this. Seeming to disregard the defeat at the Republic capitol.

"The end of the war is near, General." Grievous' eyes widened and he turned to stare up at Sidious more pointedly.

"But the loss of Count Dooku?" His hands waved at his sides as he heard the reports, saw them, and knew what he had even from aboard the Phantom Fist. The Count was in Republic hands. Lost to the Confederacy.

"His capture was...a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice. One far younger, and more powerful." Grievous couldn't fathom such even now.

"You doubt me, General."

"No, my Lord!" Grievous assured, bowing again.

"Speak freely, General." The General's eyes danced back and forth as he searched for the right words to express his thoughts. They were many and even now still confused and perhaps to a degree illegible.

"The battle had commenced well enough, my Lord. Yet...the losses were great. Not just Dooku, my Lord, but tens of millions of units, and hundreds of our warships."

"All of which are easily replaceable." Sidious countered cool and calm as was common.

"I am not concerned with the loss of mere droids, General. Dooku was of greater blow to the Separatist cause, that much is sure. Yet, a replacement for his position has already been found, and in time he will prove far more capable than the man."

"With Dooku in custody, my Lord, what shall we do? We have arranged rescue operations before!" Grievous reminded. Not just Sidious, but himself as well.

"Indeed, yet not so boldly from the heart of the Republic. Alas, our attack has left Coruscant in a state of security that even I would not dare to so readily prod, my friend."

"But...then..."

"Dooku will be dealt with. My contacts on the capitol have already assured me that he has yet to awaken within his cell. A comfortable spot within the Jedi Temple." Grievous shivered in anger, visible to Sidious he did not doubt who, nonetheless, made no mention of it.

"Do you...we mean to kill him, my Lord?" Grievous asked. Ensuring to ask in such a way as to impose his adherence to whatever decision was made. For his part though, Sidious seemed to crack a small smirk along his face.

"Ah General, we needn't jump to so bold an action yet. If I cannot manage to retrieve our friend then we may need to entertain more aggressive reactions."

"Then we do mean to attempt a rescue, Lord Sidious?"

"The Republic will not attempt to murder the Count. Dooku will prove to be a propaganda piece. He is thus far comatose from whatever had occurred within the command spire of your ship. We should hope he remain that way lest he in fact come to divulge important information. Which we cannot allow under any circumstance for whomever the source of the information may be." Grievous nodded having to concede the point. Even if he did value Dooku as a mentor and ally in this venture if the Count were made to talk then he could relinquish information important to the Confederacy towards the final victory.

"Very well, my Lord."

"Needn't you worry yourself too much, General." Sidious began with a renewed smile. A dark one, but as was the common case with these Sith types.

"I will monitor what is and has become of the Count. All you need concern yourself with is awaiting further instruction and setting the Council up where I believe them safest."

"Of course, my Lord." Grievous bowed in submission.

"As well, with the loss of Dooku the Confederacy will require new leadership. To stabilize it after the defeat at Coruscant." Grievous nodded, and hoped to hear what he desired most. Gnawing within him a fear and rage if he should be made answerable to Gunray!

"A strong hand will be needed for such direction and stability. As Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, I believe no hand among the Separatists can be firmer than your own, General." Grievous' eyes widened and he felt a bolt of ecstatic electricity travel through him. His elation was almost without words as he again bowed at the waist throwing one arm under himself.

"As you wish, my Lord!" This elation ignored the gnawing reality he had mused upon before. That the directing of a government was not his desire, nor a point he wished to dabble in. Yet, if it meant he could better commit to and appoint the Confederacy in the direction of the war and the Separatist means by which to be victorious then he would see it done.

"Tend to the business at hand, General. Take rest for some days, and ensure the armies and the Confederate navy is prepared for any possible counterattack. Ensure Gunray and the rest of the Council leaders are secure and accounted for." Sidious smiled again.

"We don't need any of them gaining cold feet now at a time such as this." Grievous would smirk if he could more appropriately do so, but he nonetheless understood Sidious' meaning and agreed wholeheartedly with it.

"Of course, Lord Sidious. As you will."

"Very good, General." Sidious smiled nodding before the transmission began to fizzle out and his holographic form was in but an instant gone from his sight. Grievous allowed then a renewed welling series of coughs rupture free from himself. They exploded forth in gnashing gags and wretches as he labored against them pushing his hands onto the holoterminal. His mind wandering and wondering just when this damnable cough would finally be over with. Regardless, he swept an intake of breath into his slowly healing and already worn lungs as he swept around and back towards the turbolift. His eyes peering down across the open hangar where the Council still loomed about. Perhaps defying the chance to leave him be, and awaiting some sort of audience with him. Well, Grievous loosed a short cackle and thought that maybe he should give them all a curt meeting indeed. Just to let them know just who Lord Sidious desired to rule in the stead of Count Dooku.

The freedom of his mentor being pushed to the back of his head for now. There were greater matters in need of attending to today.

* * *

Through the vision he bore he could see the outline of somebody in the distance. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but he knew they were beckoning him to come nearer. He waved at them and smiled, lowering his head submissively as he would to his Master. He was beginning to approach, but something pulled him away and he turned as the sound of something reached him. It was faint and hard to make out, and he squinted seeking out the source and what exactly it was as it rung and went on.

He made out a voice. It was calling for him and he turned, sweeping away from the figure beckoning him.

"Ani!" That voice...he knew it was hers, and his being shook as Anakin turned where he stood. He felt weightless and the world shifted in straying blurs of barely notable or discernible features.

"Padmé?! Where are you?!" He cried turning in this endless circle and he felt himself grow irritated, flustered and he grew hot. He felt himself sweat in such a manner as to leave him bitten by the cold air, but it was not cold. It howled and roared as a furnace and vomited boiling stale air that choked him and made breaths laborious.

"Ani please! Help us!" Anakin felt his breath catch and he swung around and broke into a run. It was by instinct alone, he dove ahead and his eyes turned from left to right searching the miasma of darkness and nothingness as it sped by him as the swirl of hyperspace.

"Padmé!" The wail of children...of baby cries reached him and Anakin's heart began pounding.

"Padmé! Where are you?!" He screamed but it came out as a hoarse whisper. His mouth and voice was layered, made still and silent hidden behind some unseen power. His legs and arms felt ready to give way and were weak. He barely felt them at all, as he shook and the cries of his children entered his ears. He knew it was them.

"Tell me where you are Padmé! Luke, Leia!" Their cries mingled and thrashed at his ears.

"Ani!"

"Anakin!" He paused, and he turned again as the cries fell to the rear as a muffled singular endless scream.

"Mom?" He cried out. Only to turn and see her. Anakin felt himself choke and his body felt so hot again. She lay on the floor, beaten bruised and tormented as her eyes stared wide and upward towards him. Her lips, however, they kept moving and he backed away heaving as he read her lips repeat 'Ani' over and over. The screams and howls, the grunts of wailing tuskens entered his mind and the cries of Padmé and the kids came back to him.

"Padmé!" Anakin screamed for her.

"Ani, please! Please help us!" The way forward gave way and a pale room was shown stale and devoid of color and joy. Seeming ghostly as Anakin walked forward. His blue eyes fallen onto the figures before him on the floor.

"Padmé..."Her brow eyes stared off into the distance. Her skin was losing color, and around her neck were rings of blackened marks.

"Padmé…Luke...Leia..." His words came as stuttered breaths. Anakin dared to not even look at them. Swaddled and wrapped in their bundle of cloths they lay beside their mother. Bodies devoid of life and color, and his heart pounded. All sound washed away falling into a deaf ring as he felt his eyes bulge and shake within their sockets as his right hand shook. The feeling of heaviness wrapped by a chain bore down on him and he looked up to see.

Before him, beyond the bodies of the three, the only three in all the universe that he needed to totally protect stood three further figures shrouded in oily consuming darkness. To the right was a hunched over figure leaned into a cane and baring a cowl. Their eyes burned from the darkness that left their face hidden as they bore into Anakin and he perceived a smile and throaty laughter, a cackle more than anything else erupt from this thing. To the left stood another figure of crippling shadow. This one tall and broad, about as tall as he and ringed in jagged edges of unseen armor and bearing a crown of some indiscernible manner while a swirl of whipping shadowy strands rippled to their back. This being loomed silent and burning hot as a fire. An intense heat thrummed from them and wrapped over Anakin's dead family and his form frozen in place. Silent they observed his fallen wife and children. This crowned being looked up observing him, before passing over and twisting to remain fixed upon the other two beings of darkness it stood amongst. An absent disinterest passing through Anakin that in its own way sent rage trembling over his body.

Finally, in the center stood a far less discernible mass. A blob and bulbous shadow of undulating darkness that bore white eyes rimmed in glowing yellow as the two traded places while they raised a lightsaber that pointed his way. Unlike the last this one was fixed upon Anakin and pointed their free hand, more a snaking tendril to the fallen at its feet.

"Their deaths come from your failure. Just like your mother's!" Anakin howled a thing of rage and fear. Hate consumed him as he felt his body sweat profusely and eyes burn in tears and he rushed ahead as the renewed screams of his family ate at his ears.

Before…

( **…** )

Anakin awoke with a start. His eyes flew open and his breaths heaved out from his chest as it rose upwards and fell downward in gasps of air. The room was so dark he took a moment to glance back and forth. He felt his body tense in fear and he turned right and even through the heaves of his breaths he felt an exhausted sigh loose as he found the exposed shoulder of his wife. Her chest moved just within his sight and he reached out with the Force and touched the beings of his twin children. They glowed within the Force and seemed to jump at his presence within the Force. Were he not scared out his wits he would've beamed, but bade them to rest and they retreated into restful states.

He couldn't be bothered to muse on the total surrealism of living in this apartment with Padmé and his children. His breathing was still hitched with each gasp of air as he pushed the sheets from atop himself and brought his legs over the side. What the kriff had he just seen? He had felt this before, but it was so visceral, so plainly clear to him this time, and he hadn't held such a nightmare in years. Anakin felt Padmé rustle behind him, and he silenced himself for a second. When she didn't stir any further he huffed and let his head collapse forward bringing his hands up to his head. He now knew why he felt drenched and hot in that terrible kriffing nightmare. His body was matted in sweat as was his hair. He could barely contain his breaths as they echoed out from his heaving lungs.

Anakin knew he had to get out of the room. The streaming endless lights of Coruscant streamed in from behind and he reached for his robe. Rising up and still ragged for air he stepped as lightly as he could out from the room and headed for the nearby veranda. He was sure to move around the central walkway around to not activate the lights as he heaved a finally calming breath and leaned himself onto the armrest of one of the couches. He stared out into the nighttime skyline of Coruscant but he didn't pay it any mind now. Instead his mind was reeling and rushing through series of thoughts as his heart calmed from pounding to throbbing inside his chest. He shook his head and felt anger well up mingled with horror.

"Why? Force why?" He whispered to the biting high airs of Coruscant which cooled him.

"Why can't I..." He scoffed and glared to the distance.

"Why can't I have one thing? One kriffing thing!" He seethed through grit teeth as he felt moisture bead at his eyes and threatened to loose. His mother came to mind. Her body beaten in his arms and eyes turning as vacant as they had been within his nightmare. Her voice soothing him back upon Arda when he fell into that...fever dream state before letting go of the Ring.

"Great." He sighed as he then felt his right hand tense and loosen almost without prompt by himself. That old sensation of missing something came to him.

"How Frodo will manage after all that I have no idea." Again he intoned to himself.

Still his mind returned to the horrors of his nightmares. He felt himself shake. Luke and Leia...they had been on the kriffing floor like...like garbage! Anakin's jaws ground together and an anger unlike anything he had felt since that time on Tatooine ached at his spine traveling up in shocks of wrath even as he felt ready to beg the universe to spare them. He had only ever dreamed of something like this once before, and he had not been wrong. Kriff it he had not been wrong.

He sensed her approach and cursed that he had not gotten away with slipping out of the room. Without turning he heard her feet glide along the marble as she moved closer wearing her nightgown. A blue silken thing lined in straps that seemed like pearls though he doubted they were real of course. Her hair was in waves and fell down her and she was the same angelic vision he had always seen her as even following their first ever visit. Without her he'd have nothing. Without her and his children he'd be nothing. He couldn't even imagine what it would mean, to be and to think, to live without them.

There was no living without them.

"What's bothering you?" Padmé intoned and ran her soft hand along his back kneading comfortingly through his robe. He smiled and eased into her touch and presence even as his gut turned.

"Nothing." He sighed and forced a smile onto his face looking to her as he caught sight of the japor snippet he had made so long ago. His smile broadened and he reached his left hand up and brought it forward.

"I remember when I gave this to you." Immediately he could tell his diversionary tactic was a failure. She sighed and tilted her head.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Anakin turned and felt his smile burn away as he glared to the dark of the apartment.

"I thought we were being honest."

"Not honest enough." She offered and again all he could do was sigh and lower his head before he found the strength to speak. His mouth opened, but closed as he needed another second.

"It was a dream."

"Bad." Not a question a statement. He nodded just slightly.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother. Just before she died." He intoned with the faintest tinge of anger within his voice. Pointed to...kriff if he honestly knew who, or what.

"And?" She prompted as he sensed her grow uneasy. Again his eyes were aimed downward before he was able to turn and look her in the eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs as she waited his answer.

"And it was about you, and the twins." He turned away from her as he saw it flash over his mind. 'Dream.' He wanted to snort. No dreams were so vivid and easy to recall, but his were.

"Tell me." She kept prompting and he didn't want to go into it as he sighed and pushed off the armrest.

"It was only a dream." Anakin assured himself just as much as he tried to assure her. He felt her eyes on him as he moved away and despite himself he couldn't hope to keep it inside and to himself.

"You and the twins die." He huffed.

"And I don't even know how." Her face twisted in a sort of quiet but clear abject horror.

"Th...the twins? But how?"

"I don't know." Anakin intoned with the tremor of emotion threatening his voice as they looked upon one another. He could see, and very well sense her fear. Rarely was she ever so readable and he knew then that in her own way she immediately believed him. How couldn't she with what had happened with his mother?

"It was only a dream." Just like that she composed herself, shaking her head seemingly free of her own anxieties. How she could he would never know.

"I won't let this one become real!" He assured her grasping her shoulders sliding down her arms as Padmé closed the distance between them.

"The babies will change our lives. They already have." She began with another small sigh of air.

"I doubt the Queen would continue to allow me to serve in the Senate if everything came out. And if the Jedi find out you're the father you'll be expelled from the-"

"I, I know." Anakin tried to ease her. His eyes turning away as those anxieties and worries had to hit him now.

"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Anakin paused. His eyes furrowed and he remained silent for a minute. In that moment he realized he hadn't told her that Obi-Wan knew about them. Not only that but...well maybe he could? In what way or how he didn't know, but Force. Then he thought about Gandalf and he felt himself bristle hopefully. Maybe between the three of them they could figure something...anything out! Maybe even Yoda could help. He'd at least need to speak with the Grand Master about these…dreams.

"Maybe. Maybe he can." Anakin relented and peered down only to see Padmé staring up with turned head.

"What?"

"Nothing." She began with a small smile that melted him and burned some of these gnawing anxieties away. Even if only some.

"I just...didn't think you actually take me up on that idea. It was more a suggestion." Anakin smiled and ran his left hand along her cheek.

"Long story short, Obi-Wan may know."

"What?!" Again Anakin raised a placating hand.

"Another time, my love. Let's just say that back on Arda he and I had a chat. Several chats that needed to happen. As far as we're concerned he's going to help me. Not exactly sure how, but he's been fairly accepting of it."

"I..." Padmé began her own mouth now hung at a moments loss for words.

"I never would've thought...well it can only be a good thing for at least Obi-Wan to know about us." Anakin nodded pulling her against him. She pressed herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his chin atop her head and closed his eyes forcing the fears and horrors he had born witness to away.

"Ani?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Anakin instantly felt all darkness swept away, even if just for a moment and smiled.

"And I love you, Padmé." Both reveled in their love and ignored all such grim muses and ideations. They held and needed one another in the dark that surrounded them and that harassed their minds from a distance.

* * *

The day was upon them and had been for a few hours, and Obi-Wan for the first time in about a week felt adequately rested. Well, mostly. The bags underneath his eyes betrayed his true lack of sleep in many a day. Not since the final few days on Arda had he found any true sleep and the Force could only relieve so much weariness. As was something he discovered in recent years during this long war. For the first time in over a year he was also sat in his Council seat. Rather than appearing as a holo-transmission, and he found it oddly comforting. Familiar and something he actually realized he missed. It felt almost normal though the reason they were convening was...less so.

"You may enter, Master Hett." Mace released a subtle button along his own seat that opened a comm channel to the waiting room just beyond the Council Chamber. Obi-Wan sighed and noted the presence of most of the Council. Even Master Fisto had made it back but a few hours ago with reinforcements that were no longer needed. Masters Koon, Allie and Mundi still required holos to be party to the meeting. This time there was no missing out, and all were required to attend if possible, of course.

The doorway slid open and the young Master Hett strode inside. He wore the usual brown robes of the Jedi were his tan tunic peaked beyond the outer folds. Yoda bowed his head and the others followed suit as Obi-Wan noted the equally heavy and dark bags underneath A'Sharad's eyes, and the usually perfectly maintained long set of hair slightly looser. Stray hairs, more than usual, at least by Obi-Wan's experience poked up and out. Obi-Wan definitely felt for the young Jedi, and especially knew his pain, as he believed Anakin would say.

"Masters." Hett bowed from the center of the Council.

"Welcome Master Hett, we do hope you found some rest following yesterdays exploits." Shaak began still sounding more hoarse than usual.

"Yes Masters. More than I have in weeks, but still less than I'd likely need." He smiled and elicited a few chuckles from the more welcoming Jedi. Even Obi-Wan could admit Master Windu and Tiin could be more intimidating than need be at times.

"Nonetheless, warmth it brings, to see you safe, Master Hett." Yoda added.

"Indeed, and now that you are here you likely wish to know the reason why." Mace stated as the Council became the passive and quiet usual of them as each awaited their chance to speak. A sort of silent understanding between them that had take Obi-Wan some getting used to.

"Well, yes Master. I admit I was reluctant to leave the front. Especially when our forces are so tightly pressed in the Outer-Rim."

"Understand your frustration, we do."

"It's not frustrat..." Hett began with Yoda, but looked to his old Master Mundi who eyed him critically.

"Yes, I am frustrated Masters."

"Understandable, my old Padawan. Be mindful not to bottle such things inside. Release such thoughts into the Force, and be mindful of your manner." Mundi instructed as ever the Master teaching the learner. For his part Hett smiled and nodded again.

"Forgive me Masters." The Council all bowed their understanding.

"Yes, I am quite eager to know what drew me from the front."

"How about we begin with a question." Master Tiin began his statement leaning forward.

"What do you think of the Order, Master Hett?"

"That...is a rather broad question, Master."

"Then perhaps a narrower one." Kolar added.

"Do you believe the Order today is the same as the Order from roughly four years ago?" Hett's brow furrowed as he seemed confused with Kolar's question. He eyed the other Councilors but found no answer written in their faces. Not even his old Master.

"I do not think I fully understand the context, Master Kolar. However, I would say yes. We are the Order same as ever."

"Then you do not think some among our Order have taken questionable actions in the face of the Code? That none among the Order have broken certain dictates and traditions of great importance to the maintenance of the Order?" Mundi began and seemed to throw Hett off. Indeed Obi-Wan was also slightly thrown off considering his fellow Master's abstention from the vote.

"I...well no." Master Hett relented.

"If we mean as a whole then there are many among our rank that have broken oath and code. Some known and others unknown this I can concede." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow now. The Force rippled his way and he wondered why? As well, he wondered what Hett meant by 'unknown.'

"Then you know of some among the Jedi who have broken their oaths to the Order?"

"Those who have broken the Jedi Code in the pursuit of self interest?" Mace and Kcaj asked respectively.

"I speak of no one whom cannot speak for themselves when they are ready. If I know another from among our Order has failed or tripped in their actions for the Order then it is no place of mine to be their judge and juror."

"Then none of whom you may or may not speak for have committed actions worthy of removal, or exile even?" Hett's brow again furrowed as he eyed Master Windu.

"I feel as though I am being interrogated Masters. For crimes I have not committed. As well I have spoken with Jedi who have done things they regret and fear for their place among the Order. Yet, I know they are doing what needs be done to better themselves, and it is not my place to bring them to you as an informant. They have staggered and I believe them worthy of time. Time needed to admit their failings and seek the wisdom of the Council. To any further end I shall say no more. As respectful as I can be, Masters." The Council members looked between one another. Mundi nodding Yoda's way and Master Windu nodding to himself as Obi-Wan did. Again the Force whispered something to him and he began to wonder...no that would be unlikely.

"Perhaps a wise outlook on things, Master Hett."

"Believe you do, Jedi who stumble, back up they can become?" Master Ti and Yoda observed.

"I believe that not all offenses against the manner of a Jedi mean they necessitate expulsion or some manner of removal from the Order."

"Is the act they commit of some regard in your process?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Hett asked of Koon.

"If a Jedi is to ignore their station as a Jedi, and for instance steal a starfighter, would that be grounds for expulsion?" Kit added clasping his fingers against the same of the opposite hand.

"It would depend. If the Jedi stole the fighter in pursuit of a terrorist or murderer with the intent of compensating or returning it then no the act does not constitute expulsion. If it was simply to steal the fighter for their own sake then I would say yes. One is in the pursuit of a righteous goal, the other is for personal gain."

"A wise position, my young friend." Obi-Wan decided to make his position somewhat more known and Masters Ti as well as Allie nodded agreement.

"Master Allie, is this the reason I was recalled?" Hett finally asked with a pointed manner to him of the Master he had been stationed with on Boz Pity. She sighed and nodded.

"You knew of this all along?"

"You are not party to Council meetings, my friend. I knew the Council required your presence for this matter. So, I gave you the council I felt right to return."

"For this line of questioning?" Hett grew more agitated by the moment.

"Be mindful, Master Hett. Your emotions run wild. It is unbecoming of a Jedi, let alone a Master to be so flippant with their feelings." Mundi again reigned his old padawan in. Hett in kind closed his eyes releasing his irritation into the Force before he bowed from the hip.

"Apologies Masters."

"Perhaps it would be wise to be more clear?"

"I agree." Yoda answered Master Windu.

"Master Hett, it has come to our attention some time ago that many among the Order have strayed from their duties and have become...lax in their adherence to the Code." Kolar began softly.

"In what manner, Master?"

"In a manner unbecoming of a Jedi of any rank. Be they padawan learner, or Master of the Order." Tiin put matter-of-factly leaning back into his seat and mirroring Kit's posture.

"Data and evidence of varying degree has been brought to our attention by a fellow member of the Order that shows much merit. Among the Jedi there are apparent a number who are unwilling to follow the dictates of the Code. Regardless of the stresses they may be under or the improper manner they were trained be it for loss of Master or poor tutelage, there is no excuse."

"The fact is many Jedi have shown themselves tempted to give in to baser lusts and form attachments. Be it with fellow Jedi or not. The Code commands that we act in the best interest of the Order. To this end we act in the best interests of others. Not to the selfish needs we feel for our own selves." Both Mundi began followed by Mace.

"The Code in regards to attachment, Masters?"

"Correct, Master Hett." Yoda easily and simply replied.

"I...I am saddened to hear that. Yet, I am still unclear what this has to do with me? I can only promise that if the Council seeks to discover if I have been of disservice to the Code's mandate then I have not. This I promise."

"No, young Master Hett you are not under investigation here."

"Rather we hope you would be of some service, of aid to us in this manner." Shaak and Kolar went on.

"Me? How?"

"The principle of this matter revolves around the sanctity of the Order. Even in trying times the Order cannot allow for some deviation from the Code and our mandates simply because of 'stress' or unusual times."

"Yet, not all who break the Code can surely be guilty of crimes warranting exile or banishment." Plo began as Obi-Wan followed through calmly.

"Agreed, and your answers from before have shown your own manner and thoughts in regard to such matters to align with what we are looking for."

"Which is, Master?" A'Sharad asked of Mace.

"Seek we do, a Master who can appreciate circumstance. Understand they should, that not all mistakes are malicious. Calm this Jedi should be. Appreciate you do, Master Hett, such things."

"A new Circle has been created. What we now look for is for one who can head such a Circle. A WatchCircle, whose mandate it is to find these Jedi who break from the Code and instruct them in the means of proper penance."

"Or, if need be, be swift where their expulsion may be concerned. If warranted." Yoda, Koon and Tiin added one after the other. Obi-Wan sighed subtly as this matter still made him uneasy. Regardless of his own thoughts on such a thing, especially considering Anakin's situation, this would've been done. Hett seemed reasonable. He was about Anakin's age too. If this WatchCircle had to be created better then to have someone who was of sound and calm mind, and not a zealot. Among the Order they existed, and more often than not they could prove more susceptible to...darker acts in the name of the Order. Such Jedi needed guidance all their own, Obi-Wan felt.

"I...I...I'm...not sure what to say, Masters." A'Sharad began seeming more tired than before. His emotions thrummed through the Force a mix of anxiety, and trepidation but he was quick to hide them again.

"What would be the extent of such a mandate? What would I need do? To lead such a WatchCircle? I am unsure what I would even need to do, or be allowed to do."

"Such is why we would make the mandate stringently clear, Master Hett." Tiin began.

"You have shown some manner of levelheadedness in this regard already. We would have to place our faith of judgment in you. Though you would not be alone, of course." Shaak sought to soothe. Very much borne of her unwillingness to agree with the creation of this Circle, Obi-Wan believed.

"Correct, Master Ti is. Answer to Master Windu, and myself, you would."

"The Council will not be cut out of such information or cases as all will require careful observation and review. However, for each case you will be required to tend to a field of operatives, dubbed 'Shadows.' These shadows will seek out the Jedi who may or may not be in violation of the Code and gain further intelligence for your review. Actions if necessary are to be freely taken, but all will be reviewed for the sake of your own self and that of your operatives."

"Protect the Jedi accused, we shall as well." Yoda and Mace both went on.

"'Shadows?'" A'Sharad echoed.

"Such a designation has not existed since the time of the Jedi Covenant. Thousands of years ago Masters." Hett laughed wryly.

"Surely we don't mean to..." His features darkened as he scanned the room and noted none of the Council bore any mirth or expression that showed their lack of knowledge in this matter. Obi-Wan watched as Hett's eyes lowered as much as they widened. It began to dawn upon him, and in a way on Obi-Wan as well. The full breadth of what was occurring was in fact immense. Wisdom was not lacking among the Council, but in this matter Obi-Wan questioned their judgment. Would he have before he knew of Anakin's exploits though? That questions suddenly made him very uneasy with himself.

"You do? A Covenant?!"

"It is an extreme measure." Shaak agreed with what she presumed to be Hett's thoughts.

"However, it is by the wisdom of the Council that such an organization has been enacted. Master Hett, it would mean a great deal to the Council if you would aid us in this matter. Not simply because of your skills as a Jedi, but because of your manner. We could not trust an organization with so vast a power and mandate to any Master."

"In this I agree, as I am sure all among us do." Allie added to Ti's statement. Again, it was somewhat shocking and not at the same time to hear Shaak advocate for the Covenant despite her disagreement with it. It was loyalty perhaps, or even a feeling of some small measure of agreement perhaps? Obi-Wan didn't quite know.

A'Sharad scanned the room again. His hands clasped together in his robes just ahead of himself. Obi-Wan could just tell he was rubbing his hands together. Many Jedi hid their ticks, and their anxiety movements with their robes. Obi-Wan was no stranger to such tactics. He had been quite able at it when he was younger and more prone to the judgmental piercing gaze of the High Council himself. As Hett looked his way he felt obliged to speak up.

"Master Hett, you are not obligated to take the position. Though you would not be allowed to speak of this matter regardless of if you take the position or not. However, I want you to know that you were the first choice of the Council. You have proven time and again to be able as a Commander of men, and as a compassionate Jedi. Both traits the leader of the Covenant will require. None among us need be reminded of how the Covenant of old failed. Using its powers under the guidance of those ill meant for it to commit atrocious acts. What we ask of you is to ensure such things do not happen again. To protect the Jedi under investigation as much as you investigate them. To help those you can, and to trust in your feelings with those who do not seem capable of helping. We are not executioners, but we should maintain the principles that uphold the Order." A'Sharad listened to Obi-Wan and started slowly nodding as he absorbed the wisdom of the Council Master.

"This war has stretched the principles of the Republic, of decent people across the galaxy as war does. So it does not take a great deal of deduction to know such is the same with the Order, Master Hett. What we ask is that when this war is won the Order we awaken to the day after victory is the same Order we awoke to the day before the outbreak of the war. Abandoning our principles will have meant the war had won. The Sith had won." Allie with cool wisdom echoed the thoughts of many among the Council who all again showed their nodding agreement.

"It is not an easy thing, my old padawan. None are saying so. However, it would certainly place me more at ease to know someone I can trust is at the helm of such a Covenant and its WatchCircle. You can always defer to the wisdom of the Council. You are never alone." Mundi smiled his way and Hett again averted his eyes as his shoulders seem to drop under the weight placed upon them. Yet, Obi-Wan watched as he closed his eyes and took in a strong breath of air. The Force loosened a mixture of emotions. Stress, anxiety, agitation, fear and no small amount of anger. Hett opened his eyes scanning the room and nodded slowly to himself before it became a purposeful one.

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then I will see it done." Obi-Wan had a sudden surge of deja vu and was unsure why. Nonetheless, he shoved it aside as the Council all seemed put at ease.

"Very well. Kneel, Master Hett." Mace ordered coming to a stand. The shades of the room closed and the room became dark as Hett fell to his knee and bowed his head resting his hands atop the raised knee. All the Masters came to a stand, even those offworld and each drew their saber. All boomed to life together and lit the room in a rainbow of dancing blues clashing with greens and the lone piercing purple of Master Windu.

"We the Jedi High Council do hereby vest into Jedi Master Hett the command and position at the head of a righteous Covenant and its Circles in defense of the integrity of our Order." Mace began lowering his blade.

"Unto you, Master Hett we place our trust." Mundi offered and lowered his blade whilst afar.

"You shall guide the WatchCircle of Temperance in the pursuit of justice." Ti with hoarse a voice offered lowering her blue saber.

"You will seek righteousness and fulfillment of the path of light as any Jedi should." Koon put forward lowering his blade.

"Seek wisdom in yourself, as you do the High Council. Seek not to stray from the path of the Jedi, but to bring those cast astray back towards it." Master Fisto lowered the green blade and bowed his head.

"In you will be the light of the Jedi, and through you shall be our Code's dictates. Neither of which are lightly or so flippantly cast aside. Be the vision of the Jedi and seek to better us." Tiin stated lowering his own blade.

"Be guided not by the mistakes of our Order's past but by the strength of our inevitable future. Let not war nor treason turn us astray." Kcaj added his thoughts and lowered his saber.

"May you be swift in manner and cool in head. The Force is your ally, and the dark is not the reason why all should have turned astray. Be the teacher not the magistrate." Allie lowered her blue saber from afar as well.

"Burn bright as an emissary of the Council and be the light that lead those lost in the dark back to the greater light of the Force." Kolar bowed his head lowering his saber.

"We are brothers and sisters in this Order. A network of Knights all seeking the preservation of the Republic and the Jedi. We should remember who we are, and so shall you, Master Hett." Obi-Wan gave his own thought as he believed it best put lowering his blue saber as Yoda jumped from his seat and came before Hett who seemed awe struck and lowered his head. Indeed it must've seemed a mirror to when he had been first knighted years ago.

"A'Sharad Hett, Master of the Jedi Order, take you do the placement of Master of the Covenant?"

"I do, Masters."

"Declare I do, Master Hett, High Executor of the Jedi Covenant." Yoda placed his green shoto to the right shoulder of A'Sharad and then over his head to the left before raising his saber to the roof. All the Council followed suit and the hum filled the room for some moments in silence as the Force swelled among them and the pact, the Covenant was formed. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a heaviness fall upon himself. He imagined it was far worse for A'Sharad as the light of their sabers and their accompanying hums eclipsed all else among them.

* * *

"Regardless, of all the excitement we have made it safely to the capitol of this Republic." Aragorn nodded happily as he listened to Gandalf go on. Both he and the wizard found communicating in this way no less odd than when they had both seen Anakin and Obi-Wan do so before. Gandalf appeared as a buzzing sort of vision from a dream layered in a blue hue that only faintly gave away the colors or lack thereof from the other side.

"Then I am pleased with your safe arrival. Have you made contact with anyone more 'official' within the Republic, Gandalf?"

"Ah, none of any real standing save for the 'Senator' Anakin introduced us to. I believe her name was Padmé Amidala. She seems quite knowledgeable and helpful. I will seek to meet with her again if possible as well as their leader, his title is as 'Chancellor.'"

"A Chancellor as leader? That is strange, but strange is only in the unfamiliar I would guess."

"A wise thought, my friend." Gandalf smiled and bowed.

"Once again, I feel I must apologize for the whole debacle you and the delegation underwent, Gandalf sir." Both Aragorn and Gandalf turned their attention onto Koll. The man seemed far happier since receiving news of the delegations safe arrival to Coruscant. Though Aragorn had noticed a brighter mood in the man for a few days now.

"We arrived safely, that is all that matters. Though I should prefer not to swim through a sea of darkness tinged with fire and metal again so eagerly." Gandalf offered and Koll bowed his head.

"Of course, sir. I have sent my communique to my head office there on Coruscant and they should hopefully be arranging your official diplomatic meetings soon enough. If all goes well of course." Koll seemed to make light of himself which was somewhat off but neither the King or Gandalf took too much note of it.

"Well, I feel I should not keep you, Gandalf. Do give my regards to the others, and may your trip be fruitful for all our sake."

"Ah, and may you be safe as well, my friend." Gandalf offered happily and both he and Aragorn bowed their heads toward one another before Koll shut down the transmission from their end as was happily received by the King.

"Well...despite what has been said, your Majesty, I am still very sorry for this whole matter. The Separatists are relentless in their want for the Republic's destruction. Though I am sure the taste your world and your people received was more than enough show of that." Aragorn cocked his head to the side from where he sat atop his glittering white throne.

"In what regard do you mean, my Lord Delegate?"

"Oh, I simply mean that Separatists aided your enemy on the fields just beyond these very city walls. As well as when they assaulted the northern lands of Rohan. Oh, and when they burned Pelargir to the ground. Surely you have seen the totality of the threat they cause to all people? Not just the Republic, but those they see as friendly to it."

"Indeed I have. They were repulsed by the Jedi and the Republic army. For which I am grateful. As I have stated many a time, my Lord Delegate. If you mean to strike fear into me, then it will serve no purpose." To that Koll seemed taken aback and brought a hand up to his chest in shock.

"Oh, your Majesty, I meant no such thing! I merely lament that the Separatists assume your worlds allegiance with the Republic! Even the idea of mutual respect or friendship means that you are an enemy. A friend to the Republic even if not aligned to it means another enemy. The Separatists have a very narrow few of such matters. I would be remiss to not say that they have militarily invaded many worlds who have not aligned with them in quick order. Though, as you said they were pushed back luckily for us all!" Koll chuckled and for the first time in knowing this man Aragorn gave a frown that held a tinge of honest anger within it. Though Koll, seemed oddly disaffected.

"You insinuate that we are at risk of further attack and invasion unless I sign your treaty." Koll again seemed taken aback, though this time Aragorn saw it as disingenuous.

"No no, your Grace. Well...perhaps I do unintentionally. Safety of your Kingdom and that of the 'Free Peoples' is paramount to my mission here. As expressed by Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in their own reports given to the Republic, the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor as well as her allies are to be treated as friends and protected. This of course is brought upon by the reality that we share common enemy. The Separatists will not be so kind if they should return to this system. They tend to enslave worlds that they feel have some merit to them, and General Grievous is not one to be so kind to those who have personally shamed him. Your world would surely be counted among that list of enemy worlds."

"I am aware of this 'Grievous.' Yet, he is busying himself with his own war. I should see no reason for him to return to our world. As you said we are a but a simple world. One without the proper modernization or industry to be of any real use to your enemy. Or, to your Republic even?" To that Koll then truly seemed backed into something of a corner.

"Oh, your Highness, I did not mean-"

"Perhaps a world such as ours need not be joined to either party of the so called galaxy if we have not the means to defend ourselves against a threat beyond our understanding? Surely your Republic should come and take what is not rightfully given to them by sheer force of might. Is that what I am to think? Perhaps you come as an emissary of conquest as much as that machine man who sought to destroy us!" Aragorn rose form his seat and his figure became imposing as a King of old. The blood of Númenor in that moment burned hot and his eyes were set in dissatisfaction. Indeed Koll took a step back and seemed aghast at the show of wrath and conviction in the King of the Reunited Kingdom.

"Per...perhaps I have spoken out of turn and place, King Elessar! Please forgive me! I meant no disrespect nor insinuation where you or your people are concerned. Nor for that of the world of Arda! Surely I am proven too freely spoken, my Lord!"

"Perhaps it would be wise, if the Delegate should leave the Great Hall, your Highness?" Aragorn turned to his left as his Steward came into the hall from the back rooms.

"I believe emotions have been raised and manners better let cool before such discussions are had again." Faramir offered and Aragorn let loose a sigh before he nodded and thrust his arm outwards toward the far door.

"You are free to take your leave of us, my Lord Delegate Koll." The man looked between he and Faramir before he bowed at the waist deeply and said not a word further before turning on his heel out the hall. The doors were opened by the far citadel guard and closed as the portly man exited.

"The man looses his place when speaking to me." Aragorn offered feeling offended in the layered insinuations placed at his feet by the man.

"He is desperate to fulfill his duty, your Highness. The man is as any politically minded Lord. Dreaming of ventures beyond his station. We need only be calmer and greater in mind than he and he will not gain what is undue, nor rise from the King." Faramir cautioned and Aragorn knew him to be right. He nodded and loosed another slight sigh.

"You are right in that regard. Perhaps he seeks to raise my ire to put me out of step?"

"Ah, a very common tactic. My father dealt with many lords from within and without the Kingdom. Many sought to shake his resolve with similar tactics. Raising an enemy's anger can expose weaknesses. Be their in vanity or in thought. Even in the attempt at eliciting wrath it is best we remain calm, your Highness." Aragorn stepped down from the throne and smiled patting Faramir's shoulder.

"You are wise, my friend."

"On occasion, my Lord." Both men chuckled to that. They began to stride slowly towards the back rooms once again and a heaviness was left unspoken between them.

"I take it the emissaries sent under guard have proven an equal failure?"

"Aye, my King. It pains me to say, but I do believe both Rhûn and Harad mean to not make peace. Though my spies continue to tell me their numbers are still sparse following the defeat of the Dark Lord. Given time, a year perhaps two, and I do believe they will seek to make war upon us again. Even without the Dark Lord both realms are tied together in their hatred for us." Aragorn paused causing Faramir to do so as well.

"Hatred is a frail friend-maker."

"Yet this alliance has lasted for thousands of years." Faramir cautioned.

"Only because we have as well. So long as Reunited Kingdom, or even Gondor alone survives, so too shall the enemies to the east and south. Yet, we are ourselves ill prepared for another war so soon."

"That we are." Both men nodded resuming their paces.

"Send word to King Éomer of Rohan. War shall be upon us come a year or two, within your timeline. Make it clear that when it comes I should be quite intent on calling upon the Rohirrim for aid. I will appreciate any and all that should come if and when such a time should be upon us."

"Of course, my Lord. Shall I have the smiths add to our stockpile?"

"Yes that would be wise. Send word to Golasgil of Anfalas and the Lords of Andrast that we shall require four thousand horses come the end of next summer."

"It should be a tall order, my Lord. Could the Rohirrim not offer some of their own steeds? Are there's not the best in the West?"

"Aye that they are. However, to deny them their own horses come the time of war would be folly on our part. Better to gather our own steed and stock and to rely on our own skills rather than place all weight upon the shoulders of others." Faramir nodded.

"Very well, my Lord. I shall draw up the letters at once."

"Thank you, my friend." The King pat his Steward's shoulder.

"Now I promised the Queen a lunch, and I should surely attend."

"Ah, lest you raise the ire far greater than that of any man!" Again, both men laughed and mutually moved apart from one another. For his own part Faramir had some meetings to attend to as well. Before he drew up those official requests of the King.

* * *

"This place is no less strange. Even without the fire and the explosions." Tauriel noted form where she stood at the nearest window. Her light eyes danced between the many uncounted glittering buildings. Her eyes shut unseen to the others and she rubbed one of her ears aggressively underneath one palm.

"It's so incredibly loud here."

"Oh? I thought elves could tune out that which they weren't in need of hearing?" Gimli asked.

"Well, yes that is true, master dwarf. However, just trying to listen beyond the room proves...difficult. Perhaps I complain unduly."

"No you speak the truth. This room is quiet enough though there is a constant hum. Anything beyond it though is like a thousand voices rumbling and roaring. Though I can't tell them apart from the sounds those 'speeders' make sometimes." Elrohir added from where he and Elladan were sat. Elladan ran his open palms over the pristine silver table they were sat at. Though they at least imagined it silver as it shone as silver ingot to the mountainside. It was simple lacking in any designs and glinted as it reflected the twin pair in morphed a manner.

"This place is a bastion of metal. I would think it a fine place for dwarves to take marvel at."

"Aye, the metals here are abundant princeling!" Gimli laughed in reply to Elladan.

"I'm more interested in meeting some of the people myself!" Merry offered jumping onto a seat nearby to look out another window. It led quite a ways down from this many-multi suite they had been granted. In fact they had a room to spare. Nonetheless, Merry peered down and in the far below lay one of many walkways of metal. Hundreds if not thousands of beings wandered back and forth across it even as charred pieces of it lay hewn and wrent form the prior battle.

"Aye Merry! I'd like to meet some of the people! Odd though they look I'm sure they all got a story their own to speak! Oh, imagine what the ones with wings could say of the world! Or, well I guess this world, or another!" Pippin giddily mused much to the shared smiles among the company.

"Ever the excitable one, Peregrin Took." Gandalf shook his head and brought his pipe back to his lips as he puffed at the pipe weed he had brought with himself.

"I should wonder Mithrandir when we will have a meeting with this so called Supreme Chancellor?"

"Is it so pressing, my Lady?" Gandalf asked of the Queen. To which Galadriel opened her eyes.

"It would be better to sooner speak with him. These people from afar leave me with some manner of unease. Though they have shown all appropriate courtesy in our arrival this war they wage has left them all fearful to the point of madness. It cannot be said to be their fault of course. War twists all who face it and wage it. Yet, with the knowledge they hold I fear that perhaps they have gained more than they should need of our world." Gandalf noted and mused on what she meant. The others among them in varying states of confusion though silent they may be. Gandalf thought back to the day before when Anakin had revealed that knowledge of the Dark Lord had become more widely known among these people. Yet, how could such knowledge be of any use to those who may be less scrupulous? He did not know, but Gandalf was left with a small sense of unease. Though he was broken from his thoughts as a sound filled the air followed by silence before it came again.

"What's that?"

"Haven't the faintest me lad." Gimli replied to Pip who looked up to the roof trying to find the source of the sound.

"Over there." Merry pointed to the far wall. Next to the main doorway into the suite lay a small panel of metal. Along it Gandalf perceived a blinking light.

"Uh...perhaps it is one of those talking things?"

"I think they call them...comlink? I thought I had heard one of those armored soldiers say it anyways." Pip and Merry continued on.

"Well, let's have a look shall we?" Gandalf rose and approached the panel. His sage eyes looked up and down the metal slab and noted lines that bore into the wall with something behind it. While the panel had two small squares upon it that he had himself heard called 'buttons.' A small piece of glass was to the right and inside was a light of some manner. It flashed with red and stopped before repeating as the sound came from those gashes in the panel.

"Hmm." Gandalf hummed and pressed one of those so called buttons next to the light. A small sound cut into the original and a quiet overcame the room. The company behind Gandalf raised their arms and shrugged. The elves of no help for once for lack of desire to torment their ears.

"Hello?" A voice came through from those gashes. Gandalf's eyes noted the thing underneath them shake ever so subtly and he was confused as to what was going on. Though he did recognize the voice. Warped as it may have been.

"Anakin, is that you?"

"Oh, Gandalf there you are! Yeah it's me...did no one teach you how to use the doorbell terminal?"

"'Doorbell terminal?'" All Gandalf heard was Anakin chuckle in reply causing him to frown.

"Press the other button, and your door will release to let me inside."

"Hmm..." Gandalf hummed and did as told. Slowly of course. When he pressed in the door gave a hiss and pulled itself up into the roof and showed Anakin standing on the other side. Gandalf smiled upon seeing him though he did note a weariness in his eyes.

"All of you will have to get a little more used to our technology if you're gonna be here for any amount of time. Otherwise moving about everywhere will be a nightmare." Anakin offered and stepped forward to give an embrace to Gandalf. The old wizard welcomed it and pat his friend's back as the two hobbits came forward.

"Oh Anakin, it's great to see you so soon!"

"Good to see you too Pip. Sleep well I hope? All of you?"

"No complaints on my part. The bed was a bit big. For a hobbit anyways, but I can't complain. I think it was softer than even the beds in Minas Tirith." Merry added causing Anakin to smile.

"Glad to hear it. How about the rest of you?"

"Ah, a little cramped in these walls I have to say laddie! Though I suppose it isn't too uncomfortable." Gimli began from a crimson lounge seat.

"We needn't as much sleep as Men, perhaps you already know, my Lord." Elrohir reminded him, and Anakin gave up on trying to correct anyone on the whole 'my Lord' thing a while ago. It was simply the way of the people from Arda.

"Right, well I hope your rooms are...spacious." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh quite, my Lord. Our compliments to your friend Amidala for acquiring us this suite!" Elladan complimented and Anakin smirked at her name before bowing his head.

"I'll be sure to let her know. And you, milady Galadriel?"

"The rooms are well enough and I thank you and Amidala. I would hope to see more of your world soon though."

"Right, I'm sorry to say we Jedi don't have much say in political matters, but I will see if I can put in a good word to expedite the whole political meetings and moving about?"

"That would be quite welcome." Galadriel smiled earnestly.

"Oh! Don't think I forgot about you miss. I'll be meeting with my Master later today. Obi-Wan should definitely be able to get you a meeting with the Council." Anakin called out to Tauriel who bowed thankfully.

"My thanks, my Lo...err Anakin." Anakin smiled. At least she knew the more appropriate way to address him.

"What brings you by my friend? Or, are you our new messenger here hmm?" Gandalf chortled and Anakin waved him off.

"No no, nothing like that. I uh...I actually wanted to talk to you. About something."

"'Something?'"

"Yeah uh...a little more private. Something I think you'd have some insight on. Nothing too important though. If you're too busy I can-"

"Oh not at all." Gandalf cut him off and waved his trepidation aside.

"Come, we have this veranda attached to this suite. We may speak there!"

"Great, oh and Gandalf?"

"Yes?" Anakin smiled and pressed the button that let him in again.

"Doing that locks the door from this side. I doubt anyone would wanna break in here. Especially with no less than four elves, but still best leave no stone unturned."

"A fine piece of Advice, laddie!" Gimli howled in laughter and caused many among the room to roll their eyes. Though Galadriel bore a wide smile that seemed to equally cause a blush to form across the dwarf's face.

"Good one Gimli. Real good." Anakin shook his head and followed Gandalf out onto the balcony.

The morning air was cool. Though they were at a pretty high elevation. This building was meant for large dignitary parties. A few blocks away from 500 Republica in the government sector. So, Anakin was happy to see the suite was nice enough for visiting royalty. Especially since three members were of royal stock at that. Regardless, Anakin followed Gandalf out onto the balcony as the glass door slid open and closed behind them. Luckily needing no further mechanical operation from Gandalf. The balcony was quite large, probably party sized and able to hold maybe twenty or so people on it. Two table sets each with four chairs were shown with shades. Gandalf chose the further one and took a seat eliciting a sigh of the man while Anakin joined him sitting opposite of him.

"What's on your mind, my friend?" Anakin sighed and his eyes grew distant as he stared off into the horizon for a moment.

"I've...you know about Padmé and me right?" Gandalf showed a wide smile and his eyes held a familiar twinkle as he nodded.

"I remember you speaking of her as your wife yes. A secret affair as I am aware, but you have your reasons." Anakin smiled thinly and let that bit of anxiety roll off his shoulders.

"I uh...I'm going to talk about some things, and stop me where you get lost Gandalf, please?" The wizard nodded and observed him with eyes both observant and empathetic. Wise as Anakin would say, and comforting in their way.

"I...was born a slave. I don't know where my mother came from, and if she remembered she never spoke of it before she...before she passed." Gandalf merely nodded.

"I was...I joined the Jedi when I was nine almost ten...I think. My life day isn't that well known by me or even my mom. So when I celebrate is sort of up in the air. She would also celebrate a day before or after I thought though. I think she liked teasing me." Anakin smiled with an airy laugh escaping him that brought a smile to his and Gandalf's features.

"Anyways, Master Obi-Wan had come to my world with his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon was the one who discovered my abilities in the Force, and who wanted to train me. He was killed shortly after that though. Fighting someone similar to that evil woman we brought to your world."

"It was not your intent." Gandalf rebuked and Anakin could only shrug.

"Darth Maul, I believe we discovered his name to be. Anyways he's not important to what I'm here for. I trained with Obi-Wan for ten years before we ended up in a mission where I met Padmé again. She had been there when I had met Qui-Gon. I forgot to mention." Anakin took a second to collect his thoughts folding his hands into his robes over his lap.

"When I met up with her I was...intoxicated. I had been infatuated since I was a boy, and she seemed to reciprocate in her own way. Obi-Wan was on a mission of his own and it was what began this whole war. Not his actions, but the discoveries he made." Gandalf listened on, nodding as Anakin told his tale.

"While he was doing his duty, and even before the mission began I had been having dreams...nightmares. Jedi aren't supposed to have nightmares." Anakin laughed sardonically.

"Why is that?" Gandalf asked and Anakin tried remembering the exact reasons. He had been told many times by Obi-Wan, Yoda, even Bultar Swan once before. For the life of him he always seemed lost himself on their reasoning behind it.

"Such fear the expression of those fears wherever they come from I guess speaks to a lack of self discipline in a way. A Jedi should not have such basic or baser fears or allow their mind to so easily wander into darker corners even while asleep."

"An odd thing. Even the greatest Lord may have a nightmare, and an ill omen they can sing. Yet, it may be but an expression of a deeply seeded anxiety. It would seem to me a wholly normal thing to be party to even for a Jedi." Anakin shrugged again.

"I'd agree, but I've been told otherwise." Gandalf hummed thoughtfully, clearly in disbelief, before he motioned Anakin to continue.

"Anyways, the dreams I had were about my mother. And I think you know some of what happened with her."

"Remind me." Anakin wasn't sure if Gandalf needed a reminder or was just making him say it. Regardless, he sighed again and waved his hands out some shrinking himself down into his shoulders.

"I dreamed of her in pain...of her being hurt and of her...dying. I didn't do anything about them because I wasn't able. It wasn't my place to leave my Master's side, nor was it looked kindly upon. The Jedi way is to leave all attachment behind. To the Order she was an attachment."

"But you had opportunity when you were away from Master Kenobi." Anakin nodded.

"I traveled back to the world we lived on most of our life. A world covered in sand. Tatooine. I'd recommend you never go." He tried to laugh earnestly but it came off as disgusted scoffing which still caused Gandalf to give a curt single chuckle.

"I tracked her down, and when I found her to make a longer story short she had been...tortured. Beaten, kept on a rack. I found her and...and she died in my...my..." Anakin felt his chin shake and he silenced himself to control the aggressive flow of emotions seeking to pour past the dam. Gandalf reached across the table and wordless he pat Anakin's shoulder. The Jedi smiled and felt a tear free itself down his cheek, but he loosed a shaky breath and managed to hold back the rest of the torrent.

"Okay...she...she died in my arms just after I found her. From there I...from there I..." Anakin rocked in his seat even though he knew Gandalf had heard this part.

"I killed them. The whole camp of tuskens. I s...slaughtered them mercilessly. I shouldn't have I know I shouldn't have. I know it every day, but have been too afraid to tell anyone. Only...five people including you know about it that I can think of." Gandalf nodded sighing slightly.

"I recall your admittance of such upon the fields of Rohan. When we fought the Dark Lord. As I said then it is not my place to judge you. Though for my own part I see it has left a scar upon you. Your mother's death and the slaughter that followed it. I shall not pass judgment on you, my friend. I've seen you show great measure in courage and selflessness. I know you are capable of it, and I know you are capable of great darkness. These things are not left to powers beyond us to decide. Some things may be destined, but the road, the road to such a place or time is not decided. Perhaps I was always meant to meet you, but perhaps not. It needn't have been that day and that hour in Rivendell but surely it would have occurred in the days after." Anakin nodded reflecting on what Gandalf meant. Words he had heard in some manner before, but hearing it from one as calming and wise as Gandalf brought a measure of ease to him.

"That is not all though." Gandalf reclined and returned to silence.

"Recently...last night they've begun again." Gandalf nodded but still said nothing more.

"Padmé she had been pregnant, and had given birth while I was away on Arda.  
Anakin smiled, his eyes distant but lighter this time.

"They're twins. A boy and a girl." Gandalf smiled in kind and pat Anakin's shoulder again.

"New life always means the coming of tomorrow. Your children are the heirs to the life you lead and the world, or perhaps I should say the galaxy you intend on leaving them. Such a thing for those who have children is to live no longer for themselves alone, but for their own needs until they have themselves reached the point of self sufficiency."

"Which is why my dreams scare me, Gandalf." The wizard was reminded of their original point and again reclined.

"Continue, my friend."

"I saw...them dead. Padmé and the twins. It wasn't a simple dream, or nightmare. I have had those before, before I became a Jedi and I know what they feel like. I know what vision feels like. More real, too visceral. You wake up in a heaving sweat and you can remember everything seen in them, with only the faintest and most minute details having been forgotten."

"This vision, what did you see? More precisely I mean." Anakin took a shaky breath and looked out across Coruscant as the images flashed along with the feeling of heat and smell of burning material he could not place mingled with the dead forms of his family.

"I heard Padmé call for me and I couldn't find her. I looked for her, I ran, but I couldn't find her even as she screamed and begged me to come to her. I turned as I looked for her and saw my mother as she had been when she died. Her mouth was moving but she wasn't saying anything." Anakin shivered at that memory in particular as her glassy eyes stared at him with cold lips moving without sound.

"Go on." Gandalf prompted warmly.

"I heard Padmé call, and she was frantic. Calling and screaming and the cries of the twins joined her drowning me! I couldn't hear I couldn't think and I was stricken as I screamed for her to help me find her! Then, when I did...I wished I hadn't." Gandalf observed him and not for the first time reached over and clasped his hands in support around Anakin's forearm this time. The wizard smiled and Anakin took comfort in meeting his gaze as it bore no judgment nor any discernible thought on anything he had said so far.

"Whe...when I found them they were lying on the floor and all three were...dead. There were three figures standing over them."

"Figures?" Anakin nodded as Gandalf repeated him.

"Shadowy and dark. One seemed like an old man, but I only thought so because he leaned upon a cane. He laughed, or it felt like he laughed at me, but said nothing else. Another was a tall figure that seemed like a warrior or something like it. Their shadow was barbed and jutting with armor, but it paid me little mind. Barely glancing over my family and me before it turned to the other two. While the final said it was my fault! That their deaths were on me!" Anakin shook his face hardening and eyes setting even as emotion plagued him and brow creased as he was torn from within by emotion. A sight Gandalf had seen before in the young man so easily tormented by his feelings and emotions. The wizard sighed in response.

"Indeed it seems less a dream than a vision, my friend. However, not all things that we may believe the future to be are set to be so. Maybe the gifts given of Men do not extend beyond the reach of Arda, but this I know to be true; Men were gifted two fold. The first was to die, and it is no evil thing to die, as long as you die well, my friend." Gandalf spoke though Anakin lowered his head and his eyes shut in a mix of those many emotions.

"The second is that Men are gifted the chance to make their fate their own in this life and beyond. Your fate, as far as I am concerned is not set in stone my friend, and neither are those of your family. Do not be so quick to let the hopelessness of what may be defeat the hope of what could be."

"I...you're right of course. I just don't know how!" Anakin lamented with an air of defeat to his voice as it strained against the weariness that Gandalf now knew to be lack of sleep.

"Being afraid of what can come is no great evil. It is not allowing those fears to consume you and drive you that are truly the test. Perhaps your vision is a warning of could be? Yet, there are an indeterminable amount of decisions we make on a daily basis my young friend. Freedom is past onto us to chosen the course we deem best. As for these three figures, I cannot say for myself I know what they represent. Only that you should perhaps be wary of your surroundings. Maybe even your own instincts sense something you do not fully comprehend? Until such a time comes we cannot truly know." Anakin nodded and though it was not everything he had hoped to hear it did do something to put his mind somewhat at ease.

"You needn't face all such peril you may come up against alone." Gandalf smiled and it did wonders to fill Anakin with a familiar hope. Through all the adventures and battles he had been through in these many years of war nothing quite reached the sense he received when he remembered the Arda Campaign. A war and something no one would wish to return to. Those he met during it, and those whose friendship he found in it though, that is what filled him with a sense of nostalgia. He'd certainly like to return to Arda someday.

"I know Gandalf."

"Should you ever need my help, come find me, my friend. I shall not be too far away now that I see how you travel." Gandalf teased and Anakin laughed as he nodded.

"Thank you. It means a lot Gandalf."

"There's much world to explore, and life to yet live my Jedi friend. This is something I have been taught by your coming to Arda! Do not let the fears of possibilities weigh you down. Dreams, and visions are a frightening thing. Far more dangerous are the actions we may take to prevent them or see them done." Anakin stewed on that for a moment. In a way Gandalf may have...was right. The wizard was always right in some way. Yet, Anakin couldn't just hope that what he saw did not happen. Though that certainly couldn't have been what Gandalf meant of him.

"You've given me some things to think over."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you think far too much on such matters my friend! Better you not allow the weight of all things hold you down. Look to others, your friends and allies to aid you. When you are told to move a cart and have the welcoming hands of friends to help you push it do you ask them for aid? Or, do you try to do it alone?"

"Probably the latter before the former."

"There lay your problem then, my friend." Gandalf smiled and pat Anakin's shoulder again as both rose from their seats.

"You're probably right. As for you I'll be sure to see if I can maybe have Padmé or even the Chancellor move things up for you."

"Oh? You speak with this Chancellor so freely?"

"Uh...well kind of. He's been a friend of mine since I arrived on Coruscant. Sometimes I think the other Jedi don't like it, but he's been very helpful in helping me think things through."

"A mentor of sorts?"

"Sort of yeah." Anakin shrugged.

"Anyways, my point is I'll see if I can get you guys some visits and the usual dignitary stuff."

"It would be of great appreciation, my lad! Now go on and do not dwell on darker thoughts! They do you and all of us a disservice." Gandalf hummed happily and Anakin couldn't help but be infected by it as the two moved back inside. Anakin, sure to say hi to the others, especially the hobbits and Gimli a bit more before he headed out. He had two meetings today with Yoda and Obi-Wan. Though it was more a campaign report about the Outer-Rim. Joyful stuff that.

* * *

The Force was a wave. Expanding like a bubble in all directions and to its furthest point there could be found no end. Even at the power he found himself delved deeply within the Dark Lord could not find the furthest reach. His mind and being could expand beyond the reach of the furthest star retained within this galaxy and through the cold void of what he now knew to be called intergalactic space, he could come across another star. In fact many stars and worlds existed between these so called galaxies in the cold darkness of the nothingness, but beyond them would lay more galaxies. His being traveled as a serpent even if the body he remained chained within was sat cross-legged upon a tan carpet looking out across the quieter daytime of Coruscant.

Of course Sauron found very little of interest, and only felt barest pings of life in the great beyond. These thoughts and manners hardly in different than those found upon the world he now resided upon. What the Dark Lord truly sought out was the furthest reach of the Force, but in no time at all he discovered it in fact seemed to hold no end, but it extended out as a bubble in all directions. Yet, this posed a quandary. For, he perceived the extension of the Force in every such direction all at once traveling at the same with the same manner and speed as it were. However, it seemed focused upon him and the bubbles center was himself. This could not be true, for not every Force user was dependent upon him, and he had only discovered this power not too long ago. Therefore, Sauron came to understand that the Force was a matter of perception based upon the needs of those who used it. Two aspects that made up the whole of it. Light and Dark as ever it was in all things, or so it seemed. The matter where it came to the parts in between were moot. Every day he learned something new about the Force. Every day new secrets were revealed and so freely unto him that the maia felt that perhaps it was odd? He skimmed through the memories of his vessel and this child, though she lived her life as a slave under brutal a livelihood she did come to be trained by this man, Dooku. Through him she began to explore the Force, but Sauron saw such things that were paltry to him were difficult for her to learn. Was this because he inhabited her form which was used to these matters? Or, was he able to control the Force more freely than others? He could not guess such things whilst chained to her body, but for now he would continue to be so. Both still required deeply needed healing for trauma incurred in different means and ways.

The daylight streamed inside the room and Sauron opened the eyes he shared with the unusually quiet Vica. She had hardly spoken a word since the dinner of the prior night and Sauron was more than willing to allow her to remain in her silence. Her golden hair set to one side in her own chosen style was illuminated by the light of their sun. The burning eyes that Sauron set upon her stared forward as her body became a darkened outline set against the blinding daylight as silence passed over them. Sauron loosed a low breath from her nostrils and raised their head. Closing their eyes again a gust of wind filtered over them cooling their brow and rustling their hair.

Sauron remained in the darkness of their closed eyes and once more reached out into the Force. The mass of life abounded around them and was an endless scream of voices and emotions. He moved down and felt the fear form the day and week prior begin to ebb away more fully even as the rot of death still loomed across and even above the world. The Force was pained, but these micro tears were soon to heal and close and the echoes brought upon the losses felt only as memory, as vibrations in those nearest to those who passed.

Extending his presence across the uncounted walkways and streets the Dark Lord saw the tethers and strings that bound them together through the Force. Every being walked by another and each time the tether was extended, but quickly broken without inconvenience or notice to the other. Sometimes, a tether was found and formed. One would walk by another and a feeling of familiarity would pass. Some measure of attraction and it would seem many a day in the making. If pressed the tether would be built stronger and a bond formed that may be unfelt but present. Sauron followed these tethers himself, and found the one he was working upon. Across the vastness of the glimmering towers of gleaming metal the Dark Lord came to the choking heartland of industrial decay. A waste of potential he so felt, but such was besides the point. His mind burrowed through the walls and his spirit ignored the doorways and darkened halls lined in grime and dust before he came to a familiar room shrouded in the pitch black. Within lay a body he perceived as hunched over painfully so with hands tied to their back, head hung and hair a dirtied mess as features showed blankness that teetered upon being deathly in appearance.

Sauron found the tether between them. The body of Vica that he writhed inside was attached to unseen to this Jedi woman. The line that bound them up was undulating and writhing as his spirit. It was less a chord and more a chain. It burned bright and seemed almost pained, but it crept through the city and through the distances to keep them together in this thing, in this bounded nature. Placing his presence upon the tether Sauron perceived her body jolt. Her mind trapped in a fog he would not release her from as the torment of fear, pain and a growing disdain mauled her very soul. His fire, his spirit impressed upon her his own nature, as he extended himself across, and like the men, and the orcs of his time upon Arda and Beleriand, Sauron imposed his will, and she denied him. This was not unexpected, or what Sauron found to be all too unfamiliar.

The body received his presence as it pained it, and the mind was screaming seeking to push him away, but the spirit was beaten and broken. It howled at him and the Force ebbed with a scream in the dark. For darkness is what it released back out in what it received. A loop of what was undesired, and Sauron knew he was gaining ground. For her body was so easily broken that first day he had her, this Serra Keto. She had howled as a dying warg and wretched form the pain as a man cleaved by orc scimitar, and he put her back together as a patchwork, and his marionette. The pain would subside and the body fully heal but her resistance to him, and the desire to fight was tormented until it was a frail voice coughing, gagging in the choking wake of his presence. All pain was sought to be ended, but Sauron impressed it onto her mind. Memory, of all creatures was the doorway. As words and tales held power, so too did memory. That pain was locked inside of her, and the mind would remember so that she may never put herself in a situation to experience it again, and Sauron was not so quick to break her body again, for it was the memory that he had wanted.

As he came to her in his spirit he tapped and scratched on the doorway of her mind, and that pain let him in, for he is the one that built it. She seethed and clawed to not experience it again, but it was too late, as her mind flared and memory of her torment wracked her body twisting upon the dirtied ground. When Serra awoke within her mind she would see him. The glowing burning light that drowned her and made her weep for the comforting anguish of her darkness before. His spirit burned and the chain that was between them was hardened as the strongest steel set down by Aulë. His voice boomed in her skull and he would not let it end. She would know only his voice, and his spirit would leave in the cold darkness of the cage he built about her filled with fear and trauma. She would come to call for the blinding light of the spirit born by the maia. No Man, be they soldier, king, lord, master, captain, peasant, or Jedi would resist the dominion his spirit imposed. He would dominate her mind, her spirit, and her body would come to follow the will she now felt to be her own that was birthed by his will. And it be done.

The sound of his door beeping pulled him back and Sauron opened his eyes turning his head to his left shoulder to take in the sound.

"Speak." He ordered and the door opened a comm channel between him and the outside.

"Greetings, my Lady. This is Director Isard. I've been sent by our mutual friend with a gift." Sauron tilted his head right and the door's release button was pressed. It swung open from the sides with twin layers upon it and Sauron pushed off the ground to see Armand followed in by one human man and three droids.

"Forgive the intrusion, but this will require a few moments of installation." Armand, as Sauron came to know his name explained. The suited man swept aside.

"Get this installed, and be quick about it."

"Sure thing. Over here will do." The unknown man wearing an unfamiliar tan garb and a belt of tools, or what seemed to be tools about his waist motioned the droids to drop a large table of sorts to a previously bereft wall. It was lined in what they called plastic. Unwrapping it the droids revealed a crescent with a lined edge that was put against the wall. Atop it were pit and stations for the affixing of what Sauron assumed to be water stations and the attachment of the heating station to some manner of high yield gas for heating.

"Ah yes, these." Armand stepped aside as slabs of raw metal were brought in. Sauron smiled as they were placed with thuds and clang to one another. Thin sheets wrapped in bundles and full slabs placed one atop the other.

"This is copper, tin, iron, this is Mandalorian iron, very hard to come by. The other man explained as he heaved several attachments form a box out that Sauron recognized as the mobile furnace units. The Dark Lord could not contain the smirk that rode across Vica's features. Their hands traced the cold metal slab the man had named as Mandalorian iron. While another slab was brought forward past Armand who eyed it.

"Seems like gold to me." Sauron hear him intone and caught the Dark Lord's eye. Turning he indeed saw what very well was gold, It glimmered in the daylight still streaming inwards and he was quick to place their hand upon it as the droid dropped it slowly onto the table beside the other chunks of metals.

"This is the Mobile Engineering x9000! This will reach any melting point you need including that for the Mandalorian iron! It'll come equipped with the molding hut and cooler to retain the shape you place on it. There's jewel fittings here, but the jewels will have to come separate. All the metals here were ordered in the purchase of course. As well I've got the hammers and chisels here, and torches for imprints if you need to add onto a mold at some point.

"All very impressive." Sauron spoke with the voice of Vica lowly. Armand nodded his seeming agreement as the man continued working and passed the droid a line Sauron assumed by his own reading of these stations, to be a gas line.

"Through there to the kitchen. Find the port...uh TM-90a."

"Yes sir." The droid replied. Armand continued to stand by silently and watch the whole affair come together with his observant eye while Sauron took a seat to the table and took note of the assorted gathering of metals. Tin, copper, some manner of steel, iron, silver, platinum, and gold. They shone upon the face he wore. He heard within their mind a scoff, and knew then the witch was awake and brooding inside. He paid her no mind and instead picked the gold slab up closer to his face. Admiring the tiniest small pits and imperfections found in it as a smile grew along their features in the silence of what was to come.

* * *

Midday had fallen upon them and Anakin began wondering where the day had gone. He walked briskly up the meditation room on his mind and came to a stand just outside of it. He sighed lowering his head, closing his eyes and loosing a calming breath of held in air.

"Okay." He intoned before he extended himself through the Force. The only true way for a Jedi to wish entrance to this particular room. The doorway slid open with a soft release of air. Anakin strode inside and folded his hands ahead of himself through his robes as he found Master Yoda sat upon the left side cushion of his meditation chamber. Luckily Master Windu was nowhere to be found. Anakin firmly believed the man hated him. Maybe not, but distrusted him? He definitely thought so.

"Master Yoda." Anakin bowed.

"Hmm, young Skywalker! Happy I am, to see you in good health." Yoda greeted with his familiar chuckle as his ears bounced up and equally green eyes opened. Anakin smiled, for all the mistrust he felt from some among the Council, Yoda never came off as distrusting of him. Perhaps too much the sage and at times distant, but never with ill will in mind. He hoped at least, because that's what Anakin felt.

"May I sit, Master?"

"Come with questions, have you? In need of guidance, maybe?" Yoda already knew, Anakin figured that much, but for his part he nodded.

"A bit of both, Master."

"Hmm, long your stay was, lost upon this unknown world." Anakin smiled as Yoda motioned him to sit across from him.

"That it was, Master. I hope my reports have met the requirements." Yoda chuckled his normal way.

"Ah, speak of your reports, I do not. Wonder I do, how adjustment to your return, has gone?"

"I'd say very well, Master. I've...well we were thrown back into the midst of the war, but I already got a taste of that on Arda before the main forces arrived."

"Never really left you, the war did." Anakin nodded.

"Never really, Master." Yoda's ears lowered as he and Anakin sadly took in that reality.

"Dark days these are, young Skywalker. Important it is, we remain calm and centered in the light of the Force."

"Yes Master." Ever the teacher. It reminded him of his early years where Yoda and some of the other Master would teach him basic concepts and ideas of the Force and what it meant to be a Jedi while Obi-Wan was busy.

"Hmm, wander I do. Speak your mind, you may." Yoda offered with another motion of his diminutive hand as Anakin lowered his head sat upon the cushion. The daylight casting a shadowy light across he and the Grand Master through the shuttered shades.

"I fear..." Already Anakin knew such a word was bad word choice and sought to correct himself as Yoda remained seemingly unfazed and watched him.

"I believe that I have been experiencing premonitions, Master. Through the Force. I feel they are coming to me as dreams. But, they're too visceral to just be dreams, Master." Yoda began scratching his chin then.

"Premonitions? Premonitions...hmm. These visions you have..." It was a prompt and Anakin felt backed into a corner. He didn't want to be too specific. Certainly not as much as he had been with Gandalf. But, Yoda was as wise and helpful, and Anakin was desperate for any and all wisdom today.

"They're of pain...suffering...death." Anakin intoned as the light danced across his face. His face downward and seeking to not meet Yoda's gaze as he made sure his mental walls were strong enough to contain the images that haunted him, and to whom they were of.

"Yourself, you speak of? Or someone you know?" Yoda asked sounding like a doctor seeking to find the root cause of a rash. Honestly it was similar to a doctor's visit, and made Anakin as nervous as one as he adjusted himself.

"Someone." Was all he could get out without being too clear on who.

"Close to you?"

"Yes." Anakin lowered his face. Already feeling very concerned about having given Yoda too much to think on later.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Anakin felt his shoulders tense. Memories of how he acted on that volcanic face back on Arda plaguing him. Making him fear himself just as much as fear what he had seen in his visions. He turned back up, his brow a mess of agitation and anxiety.

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda." He wouldn't. He couldn't!

"Death is a natural part of life." Anakin heard Gandalf's words echo in his mind of dying well and he felt himself loosen a shaky breath. Wise words from two totally different people mirroring one another, but both not what he wanted to hear. Maybe what he needed to hear? Anakin thought maybe so, but didn't know if he wanted to.

"Rejoice for those who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." Anakin nodded lowly feeling in his heart that Yoda was right.

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go, of everything you fear to lose." Anakin felt that to be...a hard thing to request of him. What more did he have to let go of? Besides those he was close with? How could he let them go? His wife, his children, Obi-Wan, Gandalf, the Fellowship, Palpatine? All he had were those he called friend and family.

"I shall try, Master."

"Ah, but you must, Anakin." Yoda cut in.

"To try is to assume you cannot! Trying and failing means you have failed, but no defeat, that is. To fail and to begin again until you have achieved victory, success that is. You will fail or succeed, young Skywalker, and in the end, know I do, that succeed you must." Yoda smiled and Anakin knew in principle what Master Yoda meant, and the backwards sort of compliment he just gave him did bring a thin smile to his own face.

"Then I will, Master Yoda."

"Very good. Hmm..." Yoda closed his large eyes and reached into the Force stretching himself out across the Temple.

"Believe I do, your presence is needed. Master Obi-Wan, in the lower levels, he is." Anakin felt his brow furrow but then he turned and saw the daylight and placement of the star.

"Force! Forgive me Master, but I'm late for a meeting with Obi-Wan! We're supposed to review the Outer-Rim situation!" Yoda hummed and chuckled where he sat as he bid him a silent leave with a bow of his head. His green eyes dancing at Anakin's flustered state as the knight gave him a bow form the waist and made out the door. The Grand Master smiling in his wake.

"Happy to have you back, we are, young Skywalker." Yoda spoke to the quiet of his chamber.

* * *

A'Sharad moved through the Temple and felt a little lost. His head a mist, and movement sluggish. Never would he have imagined this had been the reason he was recalled to Coruscant. Not even Master Allie or his old Master Mundi had slipped as to what he had been called to do. None among the Council, and none among the Jedi could have been prepared so he believed. The Covenant reborn, and the first WatchCircle about it made. A pact formed in the full face of the Council to undermine those within the Order that he so deemed worthy of it. A'Sharad was not one to mince what he knew himself to now be. A policeman among the Order with extraordinary powers not even the watchmen or guards among the Temple retained. The ceremony had been like when he had been Knighted and made a Master. Darkness pierced by the light of the circle of Masters sabers. The Force circling them moving between them and penetrating all as it swelled and by the Force itself seeming to form a covenant.

Since then he had been free to do with today as he wished by the Council. Something along the lines of still needing rest following Boz Pity and the Battle of Coruscant. For himself though, A'Sharad just didn't know what to do with himself. He had hidden about his robes a datapad that contained some of the information Master Windu had been given concerning this whole matter. A list of names had also been provided as to Jedi he may want to look into for membership to the Covenant as the newest and first rung of Shadows. The name at the top was a one, Qallahan Kolvori. This Jedi seemed quite enthralled with the act of upholding the Code. A'Sharad knew it was this lone Knight that had provided so much of the information Mace had collected. A'Sharad had very little to go off of but this man did seem capable as an investigator considering what he had collected of other Jedi.

Some things A'Sharad couldn't believe, and he did understand why some of the Masters were quite adamant in stopping such activity. He was no fool he knew that some among the Order were lacking in honesty to themselves and certainly the Code they were sworn to. It was no surprise that Master Tiin and to an extent Master Windu were pushing for this measure. The Order could not be left to its own devices. One deviation allowed leads to another until the Order you remember no longer existed and what you are left with is something less of the monastic brotherhood of days prior and more a military order of free associates who could do what they please how they please and damn the rest. A'Sharad understood, he just didn't fully agree that he was the one to tackle such a mess. It didn't help to lament he supposed, for he had taken the oath and had knelt before the Masters. Now he was the High Executor of the Jedi Covenant. A title he could not share, nor one he should anyways. He

A'Sharad stood overlooking Coruscant as midday was slowly coming to an end. An hour or two left he supposed. He had not been paying all that much attention to what was going on besides his own business. He didn't really have much else going on, and sleep...while sounding great was not something his brain would allow for. Sure he could center himself through the Force, as was common, but he just felt too...active to let himself rest now. Better to get something done, to feel productive, and to let this unease and surrealism pass him by. To let the unusual become more well…usual.

"You wished to see me, Master Hett?" A'Sharad did not turn as he heard the male voice address him from his right. Instead he remained staring out through one of many thousands of viewports across Coruscant. His brown eyes drained of much emotion as he had made himself a statue in mind and matter.

"I hear you are quite the investigator, Kolvori." A'Sharad began, folding his hands before himself.

"I haven't the faintest of cl-"

"Save it. I have been made aware by the Council to your abilities, and your name was among a list of Knights who may prove useful in the cessation of activities unbecoming of Jedi. Regardless of rank or position." Hett glanced right to see the fair skinned man, stubble about his chain and above his lip, blue eyes piercing that seemed almost gray by the daylight eyed him back critically. Though he soon smiled and clasped his own hands together ahead of himself and bowed his head of darkened short hair.

"Forgive me, Master Hett. I hadn't known the Council to have shared my discoveries with you."

"The Council has shared much with me, and it has come to me to resolve such matters."

"You mean-"

"I mean you are not to know of what I mean until I have discerned your worth in these matters." Hett was sure to be somewhat cool. He needed these Jedi who would work under him to understand their position. Beneath him and his own insight on such activities where the Covenant may be involved. The brotherhood of Jedi was less so where such investigative and underhanded matters were concerned.

"Ah, I see Master. Well what may I do to meet your standards?" Kolvori was quick to ask. Carrying an all too comfortable smile about him. A'Sharad could see how this man was so easily able to undertake such matters. He seemed hardly a threat by his slim physique and bookish nature, even if he was well dressed and groomed. His voice lighter than some but deep enough. The kind of man regardless of station who could ease into the shadows of a room and watch it without anyone the wiser to who they are. If anyone saw him there to begin with.

"Knight Kolvori, what background do you have with these matters?"

"Well I was the one who collected the list of names with their accompanying data! I know of three Jedi carrying on secret liaisons with none Jedi and one that has potentially been carried on between two Jedi."

"Yes. What has made you interested in such matters so eagerly?"

"Eager?" Kolvori repeated seeming aghast.

"Master, no one can be eager with these matters! These are Jedi who you would think your brothers and sisters! These Jedi who took the same oaths as myself and who so flippantly betray them to fulfill their own sickened needs! I hold them in higher regard than even they hold themselves, and I would see them healed."

"If they are not capable of healing then?"

"Then I would see them expelled! A message should be sent that war or no war we still hold to the Code, and what it means to be a Jedi! As it has been since the Ruusan Reformation and even before. There is no excuse for betrayal save for if the one betrayed is a tyrant and you a good man or woman."

"So there can be no middle ground? There can be no reason to betray the Order?"

"If we were an Order that had turned to corruption and the use of our powers to gain control and dominate others than perhaps. We are not though." Kolvori was quick to state a firmness to his voice, a conviction of will.

"'We are not.'" Hett intoned. This Qallahan Kolvori eyed him but nodded seeming to have heard his whisper more to himself than anyone else. A stray thought passing through A'Sharad's mind of a blue twi'lek Jedi who he long known. Though he let it fall away.

"Qallahan, if you were to be joined to this...venture you could tell no one. You would be by oath obliged to never speak of it, nor mention the work you undertake. None but myself and the Council would know of your involvement."

"All the more power to you, Master. I have few whom need hear what I do in regards for the Order and its sanctity."

"You have nor hold any scruples toward investigating or convicting other Jedi?" Not a question Hett honestly need answered.

"None at all, Master. I seek to help the Order be the best it can be for the sake of us all. For the sake of the righteousness of our oaths! Allowing one to betray those ideals is allowing all the Order and the thousands of years of tradition we owe ourselves to, to pass into nothingness. To be meaningless. It is not an Order I should so readily wish to serve, Master Hett." A'Sharad nodded. The man certainly sold him on his convictions. He doubted he could find another so...zealously loyal to the ideal of being a Jedi.

"Very well."

"Thank you Master!"

"Now hold on." A'Sharad quieted the man as several other Jedi passed them by deep into their own conversations.

"Apologies Master."

"You are not yet party to this thing yet, Kolvori. I require you to commit a task for me to show your readiness."

"Anything you wish, so long as it does not defy the Code, of course." Qallahan smiled and Hett nodded.

"I have made a personal log containing information, fake I can say, as to the whereabouts of a secret sect of Jedi that seek to undermine the Jedi Council in a sort of coup. If you can find that document then I know you have the investigative ability and wit to be my Shadow." To this adventure Kolvori smiled, and A'Sharad could tell such a task seemed to almost brighten his spirits. The man would surely see the task done, but A'Sharad wanted it to be a certainty.

"Then you may get to it. You have a week to complete the task. If you succeed then you may be party to this endeavor."

"You have my word! I will see it done!" Kolvori turned and bounded off with the quickest and most excitable of bows offered. A'Sharad shook his head and laughed a little as he returned to the silence of this lonesomeness. He had other names to consult, and more Jedi to perhaps bring into the Temperance WatchCircle. The Jedi Covenant.

* * *

Anakin had sped his way as best he could through the halls of the Temple back down a few flights and levels to try and meet Obi-Wan and the other Jedi involved in the war more directly. However, as he had sped walked he noticed the conference room being deserted of its gathering of Jedi. He sighed but pressed on. The Jedi exiting the room passing him nods and bows. Some sideways glances. Probably knowing he was supposed to be there. Though many of them paused and gawked his way. The first time many of them had seen him since before the fiasco begun at Elom. Anakin smiled all the same and pressed past them. Hearing whispers as to his return as he stepped inside and down a flight of marble stairs. His Master stood to the holo-projector and was clicking some keys along its console.

"You missed the report on the Outer-Rim sieges." Obi-Wan stated plainly as the terminal shut down.

"I'm sorry. I was held up, I have no excuse." Anakin folded his hands before himself again as he reached the bottom steps. Honestly he felt he did have an excuse, but best to not try and use Yoda or even Gandalf to gain Obi-Wan's sympathies. He sensed his Master was uneasy anyways.

"In short, they're not all too well."

"'Not all too well?'" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Saleucami has not yet fallen, and the forces we have trapped there are still being harassed by the forces left in Dooku's wake." Anakin nodded though his own expression dimmed. Having heard of what became of the world and its system as well as Master Vos upon it.

"I assume we will be sending another Task Force?"

"In time perhaps. The Council will be meeting in the next few days to assess the situation. Master Allie is on Boz Pity and her forces are holding steady. An operation orchestrated by Master Hett is soon to be underway that may un-entrench the Separatists there."

"'Master Hett?'" Anakin furrowed his brow and Obi-Wan chuckled some.

"I was as surprised. A'Sharad has proven himself capable in the months since our little adventure on Arda."

"I see." Anakin had to admit just the faintest glimmer of irritation. Somehow A'Sharad Hett, a Jedi he had...no current scruples with and knew to be a good man from past experience, had somehow been made a Jedi Master, and he had not? What had he not done that Hett had? Palpatine certainly thought he should be made a Master. Council politics...he supposed.

"Anakin?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Master was thinking about something."

"You certainly seemed it, my friend." Obi-Wan intoned and seemed now himself distant.

"What's wrong? Something troubling you Master?" Obi-Wan nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"The Senate is expected to vote more Executive Powers to the Chancellor today."

"Well that can only mean less deliberating and more action." Anakin shrugged.

"Is that bad? It'll make it easier for us to end this war. Especially now with the situation in the Outer-Rim in such a deteriorated state." Obi-Wan passed him a look that Anakin knew form experience meant he had strayed into the position of being opposite his Master's opinion on the matter. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed and he looked off for a moment before beginning to walk by Anakin.

"Be careful of your friend, Palpatine." He warned passing him by. Anakin felt his brow crease and was stunned for a minute before turning to follow Obi-Wan.

"Be careful of what?"

"He's requested your presence." Well that was quick, and not exactly an answer to his question.

"What for?"

"He would not say." Alright, somewhat unusual but not wholly without precedent considering their friendship.

"Wait, he didn't inform the Council? That's a little unusual I suppose."

"All of this is unusual." Obi-Wan was quick to cut him off stopping to look him in the eyes as they reached the top of the stairs.

"And it's making me feel uneasy." They both moved back into the main hallway.

"You seem more tense than just about this, Master."

"Perhaps, but you discount just how uneasy this makes me. And the Council, Anakin."

"Why?" Again Obi-Wan paused and looked him in the eye before striding forward again.

"The Chancellor has always been one to push his nose into Jedi business, and he continues to do so since our return. His requests for your presence border on the habitual."

"We've only been back a day, Master."

"I mean before Arda. Even before then you'd be requested time and again. No other Jedi is granted such unnecessary access to the Chancellor's person, Anakin."

"Yes, but certainly you and the Council understand he's been a friend, and a mentor since my coming to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan only sighed to that.

"Yes, and to some among the Order that is unusual. To some it's not even right."

"There's nothing against being friends with anyone, Obi-Wan. Not since last I checked our mandate. Politicians maybe I can see some being worried about, but I only trust four or so."

"Yes, and look how one of those friendships turned out." Anakin paused this time as Obi-Wan kept walking. Anakin's brow furrowed a bit more deeply and Obi-Wan finally stopped. The younger Jedi sensing a great deal of agitation from his old Master.

"I'm sorry Master." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Nevermind it, Anakin. I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment." Anakin nodded. Then perhaps now wasn't the best time to talk about his visions. He'd tell him later maybe? When he was in a better state.

"I can tell." Anakin offered coming to stand beside Obi-Wan and resume their walk together."

"The sieges are on my mind. The meetings, many of which I have with the Council. Bound to be longer sessions. Plus, there's the matter of Dooku to attend to."

"Ah." Anakin nodded.

"Has the traitor woken up?"

"Not as of yet, and be careful who you say that around. Some of the Masters still have a sore spot where he's concerned. Especially Master Yoda. He did train Dooku after all."

"Right, you're right. I will."

"Good." Obi-Wan smiled thinly.

"How is Padmé, my friend?"

"Oh...uh yeah she's...she's great."

"Happy to see you I imagine?" Anakin laughed and rubbed his hands beneath his cloak. Realizing then he hadn't told Obi-Wan about his having children. Maybe...yeah maybe now wasn't the best time for that either. He had enough on his proverbial plate.

"She was very happy, Master. So was I. I do hope we can work on getting that resolved with the Council. Soon. Or, I should say whenever we can."

"Yes. Me too, Anakin. Me too." Anakin sensed something from Obi-Wan, but couldn't quite place what the feeling was.

"Something upset you about that?"

"That? Oh, no not that Anakin. Well...not anymore my friend." The two chuckled a bit. At least there was levity now where Anakin's disobedience of the Code was concerned.

"The Council meeting today was just long and many matters were attended to. My mind is a bit pf a haze."

"Hopefully they'll let you rest a bit? After all we did save the Chancellor and deliver Dooku yesterday."

"Yes, technically I am relieved of any duties today."

"As usual, you're not actually taking a break."

"As usual, I have other matters I'd rather get done now than procrastinate, my old padawan."

"One man's procrastination is another man's break, my Master." Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. Anakin reveled in bringing some humor to his friend's seemingly bleak day.

"Oh! I don't know if you've heard, but I know something that might cheer you up!"

"Hopefully not another secret marriage I need be party to."

"Now Master, I may have broken...a very important aspect of the Code, but I'm no polygamist." Obi-Wan gave a signature throaty chuckle causing Anakin to smirk.

"I certainly hope not. If so I officially give up on you."

"Ouch, that hurts Master." Both again laughed before Obi-Wan motioned him on.

"Guess who I...oh kriff it. Gandalf's here!"

"What?" Obi-Wan turned with a furrowed brow.

"I met him in the Senate yesterday after you dropped me off. Well, I met Padmé first, and we headed to the Senate. Gandalf met up with us, and he apparently brought some familiar faces with him!"

"What do you mean by 'apparently' my friend?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Well, Merry, Pippin, Gimli too. Oh, and the Queen Galadriel!"

"The elven queen? Interesting. Then this must be the delegation Aragorn promised."

"Yeah, apparently so. They apparently came during the end of the Battle."

"What?"

"Yeah I said the same thing. Gandalf I'm sure could regale you. He and the others, a few new faces I might add. Well maybe you'll remember some of them better than I had."

"Oh good. I see your diplomatic articulation is unchanged since before Elom."

"You're the Negotiator here, Master." Anakin smirked eliciting another laugh from his Master.

"They do have some desire to meet with the rest of the Council. If possible of course."

"Hmm, well I'll see what I can do."

"What's say you and I meet back up with them?" Obi-Wan thought it over for a moment. He turned quiet and his eyes seemed distant before he finally bowed his head once.

"Perhaps later? You should have your meeting with the Chancellor, and then I can meet you wherever they have them holed up?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Master!" Anakin smirked broadly at the thought.

"I'm sure it does. Now go on, attend your business." Obi-Wan shooed him off and Anakin bowed eagerly wishing him farewell as he broke off into a jog. Leaving his Master to smile. Though it did wane as he remembered the many happenings of today and all such things that made him uneasy.

Meeting with Gandalf would be a treat though.

* * *

 **L's Note** : Hey another chapter somewhat sooner than expected! To all of those who reviewed you have my and Lord Kun's thanks! I was surprised to see any really with the large gap, and it always helps to inspire Lord Kun when he gets your reviews! Anyways, as usual I will be going back and editing this chapter again when I have time. I've done a preliminary review and editing job, but something always slips through. If you see any grammar errors you feel need immediate correction, let me know and I will take care of it.

Oh and this chapter? A very important one. All's I'm gonna say. Till the next!

-L


	13. Eyes, Ears and Voice

**Chapter 13**

 **Eyes, Ears and Voice**

The shuttle passed over the vast fields beneath. Pelennor fields still bore craters and scars, burnt patches of grass and clearings left by the battle from mere weeks before. Taruk imagined, staring out from the open doorways of the shuttle that any true sleuth could probably find buried weapons, or even machine parts burrowed into the soil. Even the largest and most industrial magnetic clearing ships left behind small bits in their wake. Taruk leaned himself back into the cold durasteel of the shuttle as it moaned through the open skies. Several clone troopers, security personnel leased to him from the orbiting patrol stood at either side of the shuttle. Their armored bodies nearly lifeless and statuesque as they grasped the straps at the top of the shuttle to keep them in place. Hopefully to stop any potential fall.

Idly he had noticed them, but closed his eyes and sighed to himself. His hands rustled together within the folds of his robes as he replayed his meeting with the King. Certainly not one of his finer moments, but such mistakes could be recovered from. He did not think it prudent to inform his benefactor of the meeting as it would surely only serve to raise Sipillona's ire. A thing, and manner of hers he had not missed during the length of time she was cut off from him because of the Separatist assault on Coruscant.

Koll wondered in this moment, as he had several times beforehand, if he should have been more forthcoming with the Lord Steward as to why he had need to leave Minas Tirith? Though he always knew the answer was an inherent 'no' he wondered more so if his lies were sold to Faramir. He was a quieter man, more stoic, and seemed to have the air of a philosopher more than a warrior, even if his physique showed otherwise. The Steward though, Taruk knew was an aiding and vital power behind the King. Elessar was no less than Faramir of course, but this man seemed wiser than his years showed him to be in body. He was soft and fair, but had heard tales of the rigor Faramir, Captain of Gondor, would show to protect his nation. To the point of what some may perceive as brutality. Tales sure, but the point was that Taruk had come to realize the Steward was as much an obstacle as Elessar. For sure, his leaving of the White City would raise eyebrows, and Faramir showed no sign of it having done so during their brief meeting following the debacle with the King. However, Taruk would play safe and assume the Steward to be unsure of his intent. Though he would be truly incapable of following him, watching him. That gave rise to a smirk along the diplomat's face.

"One thing these all too perceptible natives have they lack then in technology." Koll caught even himself speaking aloud as he derided the simpler folk of this world. It truly wasn't a bad planet, but its people, at least those he had dealings with had soured his thoughts on it, and he would sooner be done with the place. However, as long as the Diplomatic Corps kept extending his tenure as 'liaison' and as long as Sipillona checks cashed out, he'd be here.

"We're approaching the mouth of the river now, sir."

"Ah, good. Tell me if you make eye contact with an individual. He should be alone. If not we move on soldier."

"Yes sir." The clone to his right offered. Prince Amathir had made clear instruction on the manner in which he'd be meeting with Taruk and joining him on a little southern trek into the deserts of the land called Harad. At the mouth of the Anduin river he'd be alone with but his horse and robes. Though Taruk assumed a sword would be present he had little to fear from one of these simple folks. Least of all this deviously minded Amathir. Taruk was sure he would think himself a patriot whilst at the same time plotting treason. As ever was the manner of these self righteous types. They made for excellent tools of their betters, and though Taruk was not one to think of himself as superior in this case he chose to make an exception, but would gladly follow through on the plans made with Amathir. Plans Arsuna had been quick to praise him for! He could care less for that little pantoran tart's accolades, but so long as he kept the schutta happy, his pockets remained happy and his credibility mostly intact. At least as far as the Diplomatic Corps was concerned.

"Individual spotted, sir. Single humanoid male."

"Alone?"

"Minus the horse, sir?"

"Yes, minus the horse, soldier."

"Then yes sir, alone sir." Taruk nodded happily and motioned his hand out in a swing.

"Lower the ship and bring our guest aboard. Treat him well, he's a dignitary of our friends here on world. Once he's aboard, you know where we'll be landing."

"Yes sir." The trooper acknowledged and the pilot silently did as instructed. The LAAT circling the open clearing of green grassy flatland where spotted trees were seen here and there as the river mouth of the Anduin flowed its clear waters out into the vast southern sea beyond. The shuttle gave a single further circle and steadied itself to make a flat landing. Taruk glanced out the left door to see Amathir dismount his steed. The man bore very simple, if expensive seeming a tunic and leggings but no armor or crest. Indeed he bore a sword, but that was all that could be remarked of the man. He hitched his horse to a nearby tree and pat the beast before approaching the gunship which sent small traces of dirt and leafs through the air around itself.

"Lord Delegate Koll?" He called over the warble of the LAAT. Taruk waved him in.

"It's alright, my Lord Prince! This shuttle is quite safe."

"Is it?" Amathir intoned and gave the interior a once over.

"Quite. Now one of my men will stay here with your horse. Meanwhile we'll be let off at the drop off point. From there I assume your contacts are well in order?" As he spoke one of the troopers jumped from the shuttle and moved towards the horse, blaster in hand and silently took up position along the wide mouth of the nearby river. Amathir was pulled inside by the other trooper and nodded.

"Yes. I sent word some days ago. Even before our meeting, my Lord. Our friends should provide us transport while yours remains where it...lands." Taruk pat his knees.

"Excellent! Just be sure that your people behave themselves. Any wrong move with me, and it may well be considered an act of aggression against the Republic." Not a total lie nor the whole truth of it, but Taruk did see Amathir pause and look him a once over.

"I understand, and so shall they." The Prince assured with humorless an intone. Taruk smiled and snapped his left hand circling it afterword before himself.

"Let's get a move on then shall we!" The gunship gave a lurch and Amathir grabbed the sides of the gunship to steady himself taking his seat but seconds before the LAAT returned up into the air.

"This shall take some getting used to, my Lord Delegate."

"Ah, ride in them once, the second time will be as boring as...well as using your legs thirty years into life." The Prince hummed but turned to a peaceful if heavy silence that fell over the both of them. Impending plotting ahead of them as the LAAT passed over the sea and beyond. Soon to come along a far land of desert wastes and nothingness that left little in the ways of beauty. Wide savanna lands with sparse and gray shrubs of thorns or twisting bent trees that seemed dead already. Though the desert sands ate at these spots and bore nothingness, but distant blackened dots in the far corners of one's perception which Taruk assumed to be caravans of even more simple folk than those of Gondor on the move. It made him wonder, as they neared their destination, how useful such a people could be in the event of a fight against Gondor. Though he supposed time would tell more than his own musings on the matter. As a distant seaport would soon come into view. Its name of course being, Umbar.

(…)

The gunship had landed what Taruk was told by the pilot to be about two miles outside of the city. Where it would remain for his return. He and Amathir were soon greeted by four men on horseback. They had bore scarfs about their faces and armor that seemed more wool than metal, and they bore eyes hardened by the desert. At least Taruk hoped so. If Umbar proved a city that gave rise to such manners and looks as these men bore he was even less impressed than before. Nonetheless, at least one of them spoke 'Westron' or Basic to him, and the Prince. He did not give a name, but his skin was fairer than that of his three comrades. With them were drawn two riderless horses, and Taruk was agitated at his needing to ride such a beast, but he did so. They stunk of a sort of smell akin to soil, and waste, and he found animal riding overall beneath him, but kept his mouth shut the entire ride as Amathir took charge of the men with an ease even Taruk had not expected. Though perhaps he took control of their leader and as such became everyone's leader, but whatever it meant if it meant leaving the interior desert waste they found themselves in then he was all for it.

It took some time, perhaps twenty some odd minutes, but when they crested a hill of sand Taruk saw the city once more, and closer than from the skies even if from the distance. A ragged thing it seemed at least based on the walls that surrounded it. The stone seemed ancient, but unlike that of Minas Tirith hardly kept to. Stones were fallen here and there and birds, gulls and crows rested upon portions of the wall where not a man crossed as s sentry. If they could cross it at all, and there lay no pits or caverns in the wall from which a man could fall to his doom. Within though, there Koll had found something of more...finesse.

They had crossed the desert and small streams of water that were hardly a river but flowed to the city in what seemed to be an aqueduct. Ancient as it was this at least seemed tended to by the residents of this land. Koll could give a guess as to why it was seen to be more important than the walls. After all without drinkable water everyone within would be assuredly dead. Regardless, the city was a thing of old and contrasting beauty even he could admit such. He recognized architecture like that of Minas Tirith. White walls lining the inner city, and high towers with archers set atop them. Small domed buildings of white stone and the cobblestone streets bore a look and even a smell of age. Pleasant but noticeable save for the rotting stench all cities, be they simple or advanced in terms of civilization.

Interlaced with the designs he recognized were designs not so recognizable. Symbols lined certain buildings bearing the stars Taruk had come to know as important to the people of Gondor, yet around them would be a serpent encircling these stars in a sort of circular domination of them, other times a serpents face would be crudely painted along the walls of what seemed to have been a temple of some manner and purpose, and upon the serpent's brow would be a single star that shimmered in the sunlight that bore down relentlessly upon them. Plots of grass, and trees that were accustomed to great heat lined little cobblestone plots set between and alongside the buildings. The buildings that were not of Gondorian make, or the so called Númenor, were of open terraces, lined with meshed woods and lined with plotted plant holders. Quite beautifully made even for uncivilized people. Domed buildings were set besides those of deigns Koll recognized, but stood taller, prouder, larger, and glimmered in gold and black stone against the beating heat of the sun.

Amathir, sporting a scarf as did Taruk were led through a city square. The cobblestone beneath them was of a waned white make, and so Taruk assumed it also from the days of Gondor's rule or the time of Númenor. Though waning in its beauty, he did observe man a man stood outside in the heat of the day draped in cloths of crimson, black and tan sweeping at the stones as guards with wool and steel stood as stones set to the edges of the courtyard. Their eyes, as they passed them were blackened, likely brown of course, but none held any great manner of kindness about their postures. Many a man woman and child stepped by them through them apart from them, but none seemed concerned in making contact or speaking with any among the guards. Though for his part, Taruk noted the many stalls of trader set beyond the central courtyard plot. Stands of beads and jewels, of fruits and vegetables of unknown taste and name to him were placed about. Men and women haggled in a mixture of tongues and words he both did and did not recognize. Above them gulls chirped and howled as they flew above them and let the stiff winds of the nearing sea glide them to and fro. Taruk had eyes drawn away from the guards when he and his small group passed the central plot of the courtyard where there was stood a massive statue. It too was of a glinting white sort of stone that must have been a thing of beauty in its day. Taller than most of the buildings it bore the vision of a great man. Robes fell down across his figure and armor was set across his frame. A great sword at his belt that swayed back against a cloak that was frozen in a whipping wind. A shield set underneath their left hand against the plot at their raised foot upon a step. Upon the chest was born a symbol, but it seemed to have been purposefully faded. Etchings even from a distance could be seen where it seemed something had been harshly scratched against what Taruk could tell had once been a great tree against this unknown man's armor.

Though, what was most telling of this statue was its head. For, it had been long removed from the statue and lay upon the ground beside it. Stones beneath it were uprooted and turned in cracked a manner as was the head. A younger man it seemed placed and a crown upon his head that seemed similar yet different, more grand, than that Elessar had bore upon his head.

"Taking in the sights?" Koll nodded before observing Amathir joining alongside him.

"Who may that be?" Amathir chuckled and rested his hands against the neck of his horse.

"That would be Ar-Pharazôn the Golden. The last among the Kings of Mighty Númenor. This great statue had been built following his coming to Middle-Earth in the Second Age. The Dark Lord Sauron dared to call himself the King of Men, and Ar-Pharazôn in his pride felt insulted and brought a might host to make war and humble Sauron. The armies of the Dark Lord disintegrated so the tale is told before the might of Númenor and the Golden King. Sauron humbled himself before Ar-Pharazôn and was taken as prisoner to Númenor." Amathir gave a sardonic laugh, more a scoff.

"What?"

"Upon Númenor, Sauron made himself from prisoner to Chief Advisor to the King. The Kingdom of Númenor fell into darkness and became but a vassal of Sauron's will. The King sought to make war with the Valar in Aman, the far continent to the west no man may reach since those days of old. Númenor was sunk into the oceans, and Ar-Pharazôn killed along with the great host he had taken with him. The faithful among men came to Middle-Earth and became Gondor, and Arnor. The Great Kingdoms descended of Númenor. Led by Elendil, Isildur, and of course, Anárion. A long and sorted tale, but to which we are all of us descendant of." Taruk nodded, coming to see a direct correlation between the figures that shaped Gondor and this world in this story regardless of the truth or validity therein.

"Why then is the head of this great King removed from his body?" Taruk wondered aloud.

"These men of Umbar are kin of Gondor. Though some among my people would like to imagine otherwise. From Arnor south here to Umbar the memory of Númenor lay in our blood. Even those counted as lesser men of Middle-Earth. Yet, when Ar-Pharazôn was King there grew a strong schism that had already been born in days past. The King's Men who remained loyal to the King no matter his wish and will, and the Faithful who sought to remain true to Eru and the Valar. The Men of Umbar are descendant of the King's Men and it is ironic a thing, for now we would call the greatest among them Black Númenoreans. Though their namesake speaks of their loyalty to the Kings of Númenor, in reality they truly sought to follow the will of Sauron." Amathir pointed to the fallen head.

"This statue was built in honor of Ar-Pharazôn when he humbled the Dark Lord so long ago now. Upon the fall of Númenor, and Sauron's return to Mordor, Umbar remained set apart from Arnor and Gondor as a land of Númenoreans in exile. Not exactly a kingdom in its own right, but perhaps seeking to be so. In long awaited reverence and submission to the far off will of the Lord in Mordor, the head of the King who 'humbled' him was torn down, and forever remained so. Even when Umbar was taken by Gondor, and assailed by enemy they refused to remake the statue, and Gondor's tenure of Umbar was short lived, nonetheless." Amathir seemed distant in voice and eyes and Taruk could not guess as to what had come across the Prince's mind in the moment, but perhaps it was not his to know anyways. Though he did find the tale of some use. Historical meaning and context was always of key value when negotiating with a peoples you did not know. A peoples art and history often times could teach one a great deal about them in mind and manner, and such long standing hatred for the failure and inequities of the past must have made these people spiteful indeed.

"So strange a King of Gondor would seek exile in a place such as this, or even just their descendants."

"Why shouldn't they?" Amathir asked.

"A place that harbor's no love of Gondor, but is willing to seek regime change for perceived ills of old. An ancient feud, a familial one. Brothers at odd with one another. Umbar has never had a chance at the kind of power Gondor brings forth. Yet," Amathir paused and shrugged before pulling his horse away.

"None ever believed Arnor would fall I am sure." He intoned leaving Taruk to observe the statue for a moment longer. Himself turning away and once more joining Amathir and his men.

It did not take long, and was all but silent for the group to make for what seemed to be a graveyard. Taruk furrowed his brows but was, nonetheless, motioned to dismount his horse, which he did so happily. Three of the masked men hitched the horses to a nearby post while the fourth remained with himself and Amathir.

"This way, my Lord. The quieter way to my Lady Amdirniel is through this way." The rider pointed to a nearby crypt. Taruk waved his hand through the heat as his brow bead with sweat. Casting a glance upwards he noted the clear blue skies and miserable beating sun as Amathir and the rider moved ahead of him.

"Come along now, my Lord!"

"Alas, I am!" Taruk replied to Amathir who moved with the rider to the rather ornate if decrepit looking tomb. A square thing of marble and stone with a faded helm upon the stone doorway lined with stars, but scratched through it were piercing marks made with what seemed to be a chisel of some sort. Much as many of the monuments that seemed born of a time long ago with Númenor in mind, it was fallen into disrepair.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" Taruk finally asked.

"Our Lady Amdirniel does not receive many guests, my Lord. The home in which the House of Castamir remain is under heavy guard and no small amount of secrecy. The front entrance is watched but left inconspicuous for any potential traveler and visitor to the city. However," This unknown rider went on and heaved as he pushed on the crypt's door which gave way and opened up into a tomb that bore no coffin nor sarcophagus, but rather a dark stairway leading into the earth.

"There are ways to enter the home unseen." He finished patting his hands of dirt and dust before grabbing one of two torches set along the wall within the crypt.

"Follow me if you would, my Lords." He went on down and Taruk eyed Amathir.

"You trust this man?"

"He is one of my men. Of course I do! He's been living among the Umbar for some time as per my will."

"For how long?" Taruk asked as he followed Amathir down into the darkness. A steep stairway of rotted wood that left a peculiar smell in the cramped walls made of hardened mud and old scaffolding was laid bare to see.

"I told you, the Lords of Pelargir were tasked with protecting the southern frontiers of Gondor. The Haradrim were no strangers to raids and assaults upon the south of Gondor. Long has my family kept spies about the people of Harad and even so far as to keep men hidden in Umbar." Amathir paused.

"Is that not true, my friend?"

"Wholly in truth, my Lord!" The man in front of them replied with a chuckle in his voice." Taruk gave a curt snorting laugh. Noting that neither of them had divulged the rider's name. An interesting revelation, but perhaps intelligent. Regardless, Taruk had no desire to learn it for now.

"Relax, my Lord Delegate. We are in good hands."

"Indeed, my Lord. We near the tavern." Taruk's brow furrowed.

"Tavern?"

"Aye. Connected between the graveyard and my Lady's residence is a tavern. I believe its name to be the 'Gull's Bristle..' It's a halfway point, and sort of guard post." Indeed, they made a turn right in the cramped dirtiness of the cave and down the long hall could be seen another man. He bore a stern look about him though no mask or scarf. His blackened hair was wild and he sported an almost crazed amount of scruffy hair along his face in a braided beard, that was graying and accented by his hard darkened eyes set against two more torches of fire. Behind the man was another doorway though this one was less impressive than the crypt's and was made of wood though it appeared sturdy enough. Whilst a second staircase was set off to the right that allowed a mixture of voices and sounds to creep down. Koll assumed the 'tavern' stood beyond the doorway at the top of those stairs. Making him wonder why they had not used that entrance instead.

"Ulagdir, the guests to meet our Lady!" The rider approached with an air of familiarity.

"You best keep watch over them. Anything happens and the lot of ya will be hung from the docks."

"Well met, sir." Amathir greeted and bowed his head while Taruk said nothing.

"Alright head through." This Ulagdir allowed and unlocked a heavy seeming mechanism of rusted iron. The door creaked open leading to more hallway of earth. The three men entered through, but at least this side bore torches the entire way down. Though it took them another five or so minutes of quiet walking until they came to another doorway. This one left seemingly unguarded but of finer and well maintained make.

"This door leads up to my Lady's residence. She is most welcoming of 'my Lady' or 'madam,' my Lord. I would recommend being of utmost polity. She can be...difficult."

"Needn't you worry. I am accustomed to such." Taruk offered and the rider eyed him before chuckling and nodding. Maybe he could guess by the Delegate's voice that he was not simply speaking empty words. The door opened up and led to a staircase of stonework that seemed well kept. They climbed them easily and came up into a room that seemed more like an eatery. Several people, dressed in what seemed to be maids gowns or attendant suits and pants of fine enough make moved about the room paying them no mind.

"This way." The rider pointed to an open doorway and they moved through it into a hallway. A woman within with blackened hair, and darker tone of skin didn't even look their way as she swept the floors of dust and sand that had traveled in by the winds of the shore or the boots of those who came from without. The hall was lined in marble statuettes of faces Taruk did not recognize and if Amathir did he made no mention of them. Along the walls were paintings of what seemed to be Gondor in a bygone time. A city upon a river stood tall and proud, domes lined the skyline while mountains were in front of it and beyond it. Taruk recognized the place as what had once been called 'Osgiliath.' Though from what he had seen the place was hardly worth even the dilapidated stonework that remained scattered around itself. Another showed a man with eyes set out against the world. He stood in a Great Hall, and Taruk could see it was that of Minas Tirith. However, this man was robed in the finest of blackened silk cloaks, and layered in glimmering armor of steel, that seemed more like silver as sunlight streamed in upon him like a herald of some unknown beautiful era. His hair was long and curls back around his shoulders, while his face bore much facial hair, though well trimmed and maintained, with a mighty sword at his side which his right arm rested upon while the left was outstretched and fingers were opened from one another. Taruk assumed it was a gesture of mercy. Mostly from the fact that beneath the man lay another upon his knees and prostrated in fealty. Taruk in that moment assumed it to be a painting depicting the Lord of this House, Castamir. Though from what he had heard of the man, he was hardly the merciful kind.

"My Lords." Taruk realized he had been doting the painting for long enough as to be stood along in the middle of the hall. His two comrades were further down from him along the left past the maid. Seeming to have left him there, and outside a door that was set high to the ceiling of blackened wood. Opening it was a meek man, that bowed his head and swept them inside past himself.

"My Lady Amdirniel welcomes you!" Taruk frowned and quickened his pace. Reaching the door just as Amathir made it inside and followed him in after. The door was shut with a heavy latch behind them, and the man stepped past them opening up silken drapes that showed a set of large windows that streamed in the harsh daylight illuminating all. The walls were lined in bookcases, and stood with couches and fine seats within the center of the room, with assorted statues of men and cases of varying items remained about.

"Please take a seat, my Lords." Taruk and Amathir were offered the nearby cushioned couch and both were quick to take it as the rider stood to the wall away from them. Taruk noted a subtle nod between the man and Amathir, and though he could not be certain, he believed it a silent agreement that he would stand guard just in case. Though for his own part, Taruk reached into his pocket and rubbed a small emergency transponder he kept on himself. Just in case some clone aid was needed for this whole affair. Silently they waited a few moments longer as the aid from before had exited shortly after leading them in. Moments passed on and on and neither Amathir nor Taruk seemed in the mood to make small talk leaving the three within in an extended awkward position.

Taruk glanced about noticing the many books and paintings. Behind them was an upper balcony led up to and supported by wide columns down on their own level. A rug lay underneath their boots of some reddish make, and made with a swirling pattern that was dark. It encased and the golden center that streamed out in many direction like a star, perhaps even their own. In fact it took a moment, but Taruk came to realize this swirling darkness seemed like a snake. Same as the other sculptures and adornments found through the city of Umbar. These people seemed to have an obsession with serpents, and a blackened one at that.

"My Lords," The doorway opened revealing the servant from before.

"I present you, my Lady Amdirniel." He bowed and indeed came walking into the room an older woman. Taruk and Amathir rose, but Taruk was confused. She was...not what he expected. Her hair was dark, and her eyes nearly as much. Her skin was kissed by the beating sun of this land and browned far more than that of the Gondorian people and her brow seemed creased in a constant strain of irritation or annoyance of some manner giving her a hardened appearance that did no favors towards her beauty. That was what confused him. She looked hardly the age he expected her to be! Perhaps mid to later thirties at most in standard time. Her hair fell down her back in pronounced waves and she held a grace about her as she came to the center of the room in front of them and committed to a curtsy. Allowing Taruk to note the dress. Black as a widowed gown, it was accentuated to her lithe form and was more revealing that that of the dress Taruk had borne witness to in Gondor. What seemed white tassels hung loosely down from her wrists and her elbows, while her dress hung low enough in a V formation. Taruk was no stranger to attractive women using their beauty in negotiations. He thought this the case here.

"My Lords, I welcome you to my humble home here in Umbar." She smiled, and spoke with a voice dripping with sweetness. This Amdirniel's face only then softened as her dark eyes bounced between himself and Amathir, her pronounced lips smiling as she motioned them to their seats once more.

"I thank you for allowing this meeting with us, my Lady." Amathir began. Taruk having already discussed remaining mostly in the background during this little talk.

"Not at all, my Lord..."

"Ah yes, forgive me. I am Prince Amathir of Pelargir. We've corresponded."

"Yes of course." She smiled and looked to Taruk.

"This is-"

"I am Davok Nell. I represent a distant land to Elessar Telcontar of Gondor." Taruk sensed Amathir cast him a confused eye, but Taruk for his part watched as Lady Amdirniel's face soured. Her eyes darkened more than he thought possible and she sneered as she took a seat opposite the two men on a lone lofty chair.

"Yes...I've heard of this Elessar of House Telcontar. His own House he has chosen. Forsaking the memory of Elendil. The House that has been passed from all the rightful rulers of Gondor and even the furthest northern reaches in Arnor."

"Is that the name of your House, my Lady?" She whipped herself back onto Taruk. He was sure to show no outward reaction to her, and a mix of emotions passed over her features. Before she finally took in long a breath through her nose.

"I am Amdirniel of the House of Elendil. Descendant of Castamir the Rightful. My family is by blood right owed the Throne of Gondor." Taruk could practically feel the heat and rage emanating off of her.

"So it would seem, my Lady. Though my people have sought my investigation to such a claim. You see, my nation is very vast, very powerful. We've counted ourselves friends to the nation of Gondor, and its people for some months now. We have even aided it in their fight against her enemies. Though I am sure to the disappoint of many a man, woman and child here in Umbar." Taruk subtly threatened utilizing every bit of his diplomatic training to choose his words carefully as could be. For her part Amdirniel gave a callous smirk and leaned into the chair.

"Indeed. Many among the people here would count any friend of Gondor an enemy. An entire Corsair pack was lost some months back. Word has reached even the furthest southern tip of the forested lands beyond us that a Great Power has fallen in the north. Sauron has been defeated and Gondor triumphant with this Aragorn made King. Elessar of House Telcontar."

"Which is why it is of great importance we deal with this situation, my Lady." Amathir butted in. Taruk sensing he wished to redirect onto himself. Seeing as Taruk was speaking more than they had agreed upon after all.

"Aragorn has proven himself a King in name only! He has sacrificed his own people for personal gain, and to the betterment of the elves. He is proven a poor leader at best, and a puppet at worst." Bold words Taruk thought, but for her part Amdirniel smiled.

"I have heard of what has befallen Pelargir. A mighty city, my Lord Prince. One my ancestors sacked when they slew Minardil." Amathir reclined some, but gave a curt nod.

"That they had, and Telumehtar Umbardacil came to the port and avenged the attack. Slaying all that remained of Castamir's line." Amathir paused looking her up and down.

"So everyone thought." Amdirniel tilted her head. A thoughtful gesture it seemed to Taruk.

"Gondor and its Lords that were descendant of Eldacar often times saw themselves as the greatest exhibitions of what some would call chivalry. This as they make war on all to the east and the south who hold to grudges long standing and not lacking in merit. As they claim dominion over all the continent based upon the stated worth of Númenor which now lay sunken into the bowels of the Earth. The so called Umbardacil came to Umbar and his army killed many who still bore the blood of Númenor. Man, woman, child, and all who bore the line of Castamir save but one. My ancestor Nyérolla. Last of the male heirs of the line borne from Castamir he was taken deep into the heartlands of Harad. Our family resided there for many a century among others who fled Umbar when Umbardacil burned it away. Hence Númenor's blood remains strong in my family. That alone gives my claim validation." Her final words were bitter, and Taruk sensed she had need to speak of this 'fact' often enough to make her tired of it. With whom he did not know. Though her blood, now that was interesting. Taruk was learned enough to know those who carried this 'Númenorean blood' were gifted longer life than that of your average human. So the locals say, and so the reports made by General's Kenobi and Skywalker attested to. If she bore this blood, and it made sense, that would explain how she would seem so young though seemed to have been under watch for quite a time, with a child no less.

"Of course, my Lady. Though this Aragorn claims to be of the Dúnedain. He is of many decades himself, or so he claims. If we are to base the right to rule on blood alone then you two would be equal." Amdirniel smiled.

"Ah, but we do not argue my claim against his. I argue on behalf of my son."

"Yes, where is the boy?" Amathir asked.

"He should be returning any moment. He has grown into quite the Captain among men. Both in rank and status. The Corsairs have need of a leader such as him. Especially in days such as these with our northern protection defeated." She intoned and Taruk assumed she meant this Sauron he had heard so much about.

"He is a Captain?"

"Indeed. Though he was not sent with the pack that assailed the Gondorian coasts in the last war. He has found himself a desperately needed man and profession in these dark hours for Umbar."

"I see. As to his claim, you did infer your family still bore the blade of-"

"Anárion, yes." The Lady cut Amathir off and waved her hand in an almost condescending flick of her fingers. Both Taruk and Amathir twisted to watch the servant from before bring forth a sheathed sword. Taruk glanced to Amathir and he saw the Prince tense as the sword was brought before the both of them, and the servant presented it within his two opened palms.

"Bore by Anárion before the tower of Barad-dûr when the Dark Lord was considered an enemy. My great ancestor was felled by falling rock cast by the black tower, yet here lay his sword. 'Cundrill, The Prince's Glittering Flame.'" The Lady spoke of it as an ancient tale, and for his part Taruk was intrigued as Amathir seemed enthralled. He reached out and ran his finger's along the sheathe.

"Go on, my Lord's inspect it. Just be careful, if you would. It bares some importance to myself and my line." Sarcasm aside Amathir took hold of the sheathe and eyed it. Taruk was able to see its age and withered state.

"I have not seen such leather work in long a time! The symbol of Númenor!" He gasped as he beheld a tree unmarred by serpent or gashes as those of the stones throughout Umbar. Amathir drew the blade, and it sung as metal lightly ground against the ties and binds that held it close to the sheathe. As he bore it before himself and Taruk, the Prince of Pelargir inspected the finely made and kept steel that even Taruk had to admit shone bright. Glimmering against the sunlight as a shining pillar of metal and craftsmanship. Etched along the blade were symbols and letters that Taruk could not decipher. Though, based on the widening eyes of the Prince, he assumed it was a good sign.

"These runes are of old Adûnaic. They speak of its wielder in such a manner. I think its meaning is meant to be derived by the record keepers and wise."

"Meaning?" Taruk asked.

"'Those of my line shall bare witness to the blade and know He who bore it was the son of Elendil. Anárion of Númenor, of Gondor. Seek the Dawn and Mount the soaring winds, for it shall be as the Herald of my Line.'"

"Sounds like a bit of a riddle mixed with a statement of authenticity."

"A riddle, yes." Amathir intoned as he griped the blade in continued awe and fascination.

"Does it seem the genuine sword to you?"

"Of course it is!" Amdirniel spoke for Amathir catching Taruk's gaze.

"Castamir took possession of the sword as was his birthright when he became King of Gondor! It was sheltered away here to Umbar by his sons, and has been in the protected possession of my family hence!" She was adamant and spirited in tone. Hot and fiery in her agitation as her darkened eyes bore into him. Though Taruk suspected it was all aimed upon him. As before he suspected she was a woman wearied by her defense of her so called 'birthright.'

"Cundrill..." Amathir repeated beside Taruk. Though the Delegate noted the sound of a door shutting loudly beyond their room. This also caught the Lady's attention and she smirked nodding her head to the servant. The man moved to the doorway and exited once more. Voices low, and hushed began beyond Taruk's understanding, though he assumed their meeting with her son, and this 'Pretender' was soon at hand.

"This blade must be taken to Minas Tirith. I believe the record keepers and wise men who spend their lives keeping to their secrets of the kings of old would know its validity!"

"Does this so called Elessar not also bare a blade?" Amdirniel asked.

"Yes, he claims it to be the shards of Elendil's blade reforged anew. Though this blade has been lost for millennia, and we are to believe it held by the elves?! As we are to believe the heirs of Isildur have been crept in the shadows of the far northern forests?! I think not!" Amathir rasped and Taruk noted the shaking of his jaw.

"I will not let this murderer of men claim the throne of Gondor! I shall not sit idle while we await the return of a true King! Not this ragged Pretender beset upon us by the elven lords! Who have ever sought to meddle in the affairs of Men. Who sit one of their own as our Queen, and have set themselves as our representatives to far off lands with whom lay great power!" To that Amdirniel eyed Taruk, and the Delegate merely smiled but said nothing.

"Tell me, my Lord Prince, is it that you believe in the validity of my family's claim, or that you seek vengeance upon this Elessar?" The Lady asked and folded her hands into her lap. Taruk turned feeling he knew the answer already. Though for his own part it needn't matter which, so long as he received his end of the bargain for the Sipillonas. Amathir was silent for a moment and cast his eyes between Lady Amdirniel and the sword, Cundrill.

"Pelargir burned for Gondor, so I was told. Then I learned it burned for the whim of one man, and his desire to aid those whom do not concern Gondor. I've watched over Umbar for many a year, and so has my father and my father's father. Perhaps I seek...retribution. Perhaps I do believe you, my Lady, and this day I have seen something I had never thought to be found again." Amathir held Cundrill aloft.

"I think at this moment it matters little what I personally believe. Only that I am indeed invested in removing Aragorn from the throne of Gondor, and even IF he should be of the Line born of Isildur. Gondor has always been ruled from the House of Anárion. That is reason enough." All was silent a moment, Amdirniel appraising the Prince, and glancing her dark, and Taruk perceived, thoughtful cunning eyes onto himself. She smiled sweetly, though her brow once more turned into a thing of muted agitation. Though Taruk now thought it a perceptive tell. This woman was venomous as she was beautiful, and singularly minded as she was vain. She could be trouble, but he doubted she could be any worse than his Lady Sipillona.

"My Lady." The servant reentered preventing Amdirniel from making any sort of reply to Amathir.

"The young Lord wishes to enter."

"Send him in." She nodded and the servant stepped aside. Taruk, Amathir and the Lady all rose to greet this person. It was certainly not what Taruk had expected. His face betrayed him for a moment as he furrowed his brow. In came a shorter man than he had anticipated, but not unusually shorter than many. Perhaps five foot ten or so in the common calculation of height. Though he bore a blackened cloak of sorts. More a jacket that was pressed against his slender frame. It fell down to his ankles, and a line of three belts kept it tied close to him around his waist and lower torso. His hands were gloved and they seemed ragged while a sword, seeming as a cutlass hung at his side tied by another band wrapped to the others, sheathed within. Its handle bore a glint of yellow with black bindings around the grip. Peeking from underneath the coat...yes that was it a blackened coat that seemed meant for seafaring types, poked blackened boots that thudded the floor underneath him though his smaller and slender frame hardly made the thuds seem worthy of the sounds.

Across the lad's face, or at least covering over their nose and mouth, lay a black scarf, or more a mask. His eyes were not dark like his mother's, but no less intense. Prominently blue they stared back at Taruk before flashing over both Amathir and his mother. Atop his head was a pointed hat...it took Taruk a moment to think on the style name. Believing it to be a 'tricorn,' and down from the hat to the lad's back hung hair equally as wavy as his mother's that was swept back and buried into the coat he wore. As his hair was, so too did the tone of the boy's skin match his mother, and was a notable if dim brown set down upon all who sweltered in such heat as this for generations on end.

"My Lords, my Lady, presenting my Lord Mahalmion." Amathir tilted his head to the name.

"Welcome back, my son. How goes the preparations?" This Mahalmion again glanced between Taruk and Amathir before clearing his throat.

"Fine mother. We sail within two weeks time for the northern shores." Taruk noted the boy must have been young indeed. His voice was scratched and softer than expected. Though perhaps it was simply how his voice was. Either way he seemed a little awkward among them.

"My son, do greet our guests."

"Forgive me. Greetings my Lord Prince, Amathir, and..."

"Davok Nell." Taruk again added bowing as Amathir did, and this Mahalmion had.

"Greetings, my Lord...Mahalmion is it?"

"Yes, my Lord." He replied to Amathir. As he did so Taruk noted underneath the boy's left eye seemed to be the tail of an unseen scar leading down towards the mouth. Actually in just a flash Taruk could see creased healed skin over top of his eyelid as well. He wondered where such a gash may have come from. Though it was perhaps reason enough to hide their face. A bit of vanity perhaps like his mother.

"Mahalmion...Throne Son is its meaning if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, my Lord. It is my royal title. I have taken my name some years ago with the intent of taking my family's place upon the throne of Gondor. I am sure you think it premature." he offered humbly enough and Taruk actually began to think this boy was different from his mother. Though for now he only had an inclination.

"What name were you born w-"

"It matters not!" Amdirniel cut Amathir off hotly. She seemed agitated by the pleasantries.

"What matters is deciding what the point of this meeting will be. I do not rest on idle banter, nor simple chatter like a gossiping old hag. To me you two have come, and you have need of me, and my son. Though I am not lacking in need of my own. We should cease this idle chatter, and make point to this affair!"

"Well taken." Amathir raised a placating hand as Mahalmion took to a position alongside his mother clasping his hands before himself and choosing to remain standing as the three retook their seats.

"Why do you not remove your mask, my boy?" Taruk asked purposefully ignoring Amdirniel's agitation with idle banter. Indeed she bore him a sour look, but Mahalmion spoke first.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I bare terrible a scar upon my face. Call it vanity or foolishness but I should like not to share the wounds I bare for all to see." Taruk nodded and Amdirniel seemed pleased with the answer. Taruk found himself morbidly curious, but the lad was polite enough and earnest sounding, so he let him be.

"Mahalmion, as the male heir to your House do you claim to be descendant of Castamir the...Righteous? Thus heir to the House of Anárion, and rightful ruler of Gondor?"

"By birthright I am, my Lord. I am adamant in my House's validity. I present, as my mother has, the Sword of Anárion my forefather." Though slightly muffled through the mask Mahalmion spoke proudly and firm in his conviction.

"I am willing to support your claim, and my Lord Nell is also willing to cast his support for such an endeavor in...other ways."

"The nation I represent has desire to make friends with Gondor, and not enemies. We wish peace across the whole of the continent in truth. However, King Elessar, so he calls himself, has made such an endeavor difficult. We seek to confirm the validity of your House's claim, and in doing so we seek friendship." Amdirniel smirked at Taruk's choice of words, and he knew she perceived his true meaning.

"Any friends of peace, and Gondor shall be friends to the House of Anárion." She assured simply.

"It is my desire that from this alliance, Aragorn should be removed from the throne. Better still I want him chained, and if possible his head stricken for what he has done to..." Amathir paused and contained himself.

"For what he has done to Gondor."

"He shall be removed, and to what manner we shall decide when the time is upon us surely." Mahalmion offered, but bore no venom in his voice.

"Indeed." Amdirniel began again.

"My son has the support of the elite here in Umbar. These few remain aware of his standing birthright and hold it near to them. They too hold the last vestiges of the blood of Númenor and would see one from among us, the rightful rulers sat upon the throne of Gondor."

"I have been promoted to Squadron Captain." Mahalmion offered.

"I now possess directly under me fifteen vessels equipped and ready to raid. It is no simple matter, but this alone cannot bring the Pretender down. I should like to commit as little damage to my Kingdom and its people in the pursuit of removing this Elessar." Taruk raised a brow. Noting the outward sincerity in the boy's voice. Perhaps an idealist, but still he could be worked with even if so.

"An honorable thought, my Lord." Amathir offered dipping his head.

"To this end I can promise for this alliance information on the movement of forces, and the mind of my fellow Lords of Gondor. I shall keep to my place among the Princes and Lords who hold council with Aragorn of the North." Amdirniel passed a glance to Mahalmion. He nodded in return.

"What do you plan to offer? That is, if anything, Lord from afar?" The Lady prodded Taruk. To her he smiled and cleared his throat.

"My people are willing to offer our support to your claim. Though you understand it must not come back that we do?"

"So you believe in the validity of the claim?" Amdirniel asked. Taruk shrugged.

"Does it matter? When peace, security and friendship between all peoples are at question?"

"No, I suppose it does not." The Lady smiled, though Taruk noted the shuffling of the boy who did not speak up.

"As I was saying; we should be willing to offer quickness of communication between yourselves and my Lord Prince Amathir. As well, a substantial financial investment shall be made into the righteous removal of the so called 'Pretender.' To the benefit of all parties involved. Though I should make ti known I intend on meeting with the Lords of Harad and Rhûn to the east." Taruk turned to Amathir before turning back to the woman and her child.

"They too should seek to make peace and secure their borders. There need be no reason for continued warfare and hatred between these peoples should a righteous king come to the throne of Gondor."

"To that end I am in agreement, my Lord." Mahalmion spoke up.

"I shall take my squadron to the north shores. Our intent is to draw forces from Gondor away from their posts in the south and east."

"You have been in contact already then." Amathir stated.

"To an extent, my Lord Prince." Amdirniel added.

"The Lords of Harad and even far Rhûn have not submitted to Gondor, even with the fall of the Lord of Mordor. Emissaries have been sent under the banner of Umbar seeking mutual aid in the event of conflict. An attack on one should be seen as an attack on all."

"Then progress has been made in forming such an alliance?"

"To an extent." Amdirniel intoned.

"Both peoples are licking deep wounds caused by the great battle in the north. Pelennor Fields, and even to the far north beyond imagination the Lords of Rhûn have suffered dearly." The woman smiled.

"So I've been told." Taruk thought her manner odd, but made no mention of his feelings.

"Then incentive should be imposed onto them to adhere to any alliance made." Amathir turned to Taruk who gave a subtle sigh.

"That could be arranged. Though from what we know there is strife to be found in the east. The aftermath of their Emperor's death. That should need to be tended to I would think." Both Amathir and Amdirniel nodded their agreement.

"Aragorn should be slow to respond to any Corsair activity. The...loss of Pelargir will have removed the most vital defensive harbor in the southeast. The only option he would have for stable defense upon the seas would be Dol Amroth. Though I can promise Prince Imrahil should be ill equipped to mount a serious sea venture."

"Best we are assured of this." Taruk countered Amathir.

"What do you suggest?" Mahalmion was the one to ask. In fact he sounded almost excited at the talk of such a matter.

"I suggest you ensure yourself and your squadron free reign over the seas from here to the far north lands. More time to build more ships, recruit more men. If Gondor can have its ships, all which remain, destroyed, then Elessar will have no ability to cease any raids or attacks." Taruk turned to Amathir again.

"We set a trap and you set the bait for it."

"Explain yourself."

"I think I know." Mahalmion began.

"As a Prince of Gondor you can inform the King of attacks set against your people. I assume Pelargir is intended on being rebuilt?"

"Yes...slowly but surely." Amathir noted.

"If you go before Elessar and make him believe you have seen Corsairs assailing your people up the Anduin, or anywhere along the shore, as well as inform me of their position, my fleet can choke them against the shores. Better still up the Anduin, and we can destroy them. A successful raid such as that would set fires in the bellies of my men!" Taruk was impressed. That had been roughly his thoughts on the matter.

For his part Amathir seemed to mull the thought over. Pressing his hand to his chin in thought. The Prince's eyes darting over the floor beneath him before he gave a curt shrug.

"I think that is certainly possible. You say you set sail in two weeks?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then I shall begin preparing such a ruse in the time until then." Amdirniel rose from her seat suddenly as Amathir spoke.

"Then we are all at accord? It is settled that our task, our venture will be the cessation of the Pretender's hold over Gondor. To return to power the rightful heir of the House of Anárion. To make peace, and seek security in this way. To the betterment of all peoples. Be they near or...distant." She offered to Taruk who rose and bowed his head.

"I think those I represent will be of sound mind supporting your claim, Lord Mahalmion." The boy's eyes lit up and he dipped his head, the hat he wore tilting along with it.

"I am honored by the support of your people, my Lord Nell."

"All that matters is the rightful restoration of the righteous to the throne of Gondor. Which, to my understanding has been for far too long lacking in such." Taruk offered.

"Indeed. Now comes the time for strife. Alas it is borne of a false king set upon us by those who care not for our lives and our plight." Amathir rose saying.

"A tragedy set upon all Men since the days of Númenor, my Lord Prince." The Lady commented.

"Now should be the time we end all influence of elves upon our people." Amathir bowed and Taruk followed in his wake. A curtsy was offered by Amdirniel and Mahalmion did nothing. For just a second Taruk felt insulted, but then had to remind himself that the boy was slated to be King. Well, if all things panned out, and if it was shown that he was needed. Regardless of what anyone in this room wanted or felt they needed and deserved all that truly mattered was the whim of a young pantoran woman. More a girl if anyone were honest. IT was a somewhat surreal thing even now in this moment. The treachery against the King of Gondor was fomented, and a basic idea of how it would be carried out, and something much greater than them begun here and now. Taruk felt his stomach turn a little. A sense of anticipation mingling with an eerie anxiety that he did not allow to show outwardly.

Taruk looked to this young man, more a boy ironically enough. 'Mahalmion,' or as Amathir stated his name to mean, 'Throne Son.' His bearing and manner, his slim and athletic statue, his voice, everything about him was strange to Taruk. Though, maybe he had simple spent too much time in the company of those with ill intent. Including himself. Though such self reflecting was better left for those with the time to have it. Taruk had much work to do, and a Sipillona to call.

* * *

 _Sing we do songs of old, dead lonely bone, and cold._

 _Struck aside by rattled thunder, broken against the cliffs, dashed as rock to water._

 _Against Him there is nowhere to hide._

 _None can see, but fire avails, for in the shadow of the mountains the Eye is unveiled._

 _Sing we shall the chorus of rebirth, and the undead, for we are given life by his stead._

 _Thunder wail, mountain quake, deep and thrumming the Dark Lord awakes!_

 _Be it bone, be your throne, be it wail all will groan._

 _Bend thy knee and hail the fire of His light!_

 _None shall contend with His Will!_

 _His Might!_

* * *

"I am assured that the matter has been tended to with the utmost respect to discretion, Director Isard."

"Of course, your Excellency. I would have it no other way." Director Isard professed before the Chancellor as he sat leaned into his desk seat. His robes falling about himself as he eyed both Armand Isard and Head of the Republic Security Bureau, Crueya Vandron. Both men stood about ten feet apart from one another sporting similar a pose to the other, but harboring no love for the other. Both held hands clasped behind their respective well pressed and cared for suits. Armand's the usual light red tint of the Intelligence Command, and Vandron sporting one of the light gray standard uniforms. Both men of such high a station, and both on track to enter into the New Order, but both easily set to rival the other for favor and power in the rising central bureaucracy.

"I expect the security features were of little irritant to install, Director." Palpatine again pressed Isard. Vandron cast him a sideways glance clearly judging his fellow without a word spoken.

"The metallurgy workstation your guest required was installed as requested. Your dinner the night prior allowed my men plenty of time to setup the sonic sensors, cameras and motion kits, your Excellency. Not a thing should get by the men I have watching her without a word reaching you first and foremost." Armand dipped his head. Palpatine smiled and glanced Vandrons way. The man said nothing but the upturn in his lip showed clear disdain. It did little else than make Palpatine laugh inwardly.

"Very good, Director. Now, Mister Vandron, what have you to report?" Crueya straightened his somewhat portly self and turned his chine upwards in an almost militaristic stance of attention.

"Three lines of code were deciphered in transit through a database in the Works Sector, your Excellence. Transmission bytes that if deciphered contained junk data unless brought together. In all earnest respect it was little more than three coordinate codes, but still it is best to not leave such information freely floating through HoloNet cables."

"They have been destroyed." Palpatine assumed with expectant brow.

"Yes Chancellor. It would seem that several remnants of our transmissions to allied actors have yet to be rooted out."

"Those transmissions are of vital importance to the safety and security of the Republic, Vandron." Isard cut in casting his peer a pointed steely glare.

"Should such information be found, and worse still traced to its source, the systems of governance would be in danger themselves."

"Then it should be of relief to the Director that the data found has been purged." Vandron replied with venomous and sarcastic a smirk.

"If the job I and my team are committed to is found to be so lacking, Director, then perhaps Republic Intelligence would do well to aid in the rooting out of such data packets left loose throughout the HoloNet. I was, after all, under the impression such scrubbing was to fall under your office's duties." Crueya turned back to Palpatine.

"The Security Bureau has done an admirable job...finding the remnants and junk code left over by whomever sent the Separatists the reversion coordinates. We shall continue to find them and deal with them as need be. Yet, it is most detestable that Director Isard offers nothing but veiled implications towards our work, your Excellency." Palpatine glanced to Isard again.

"Do you in fact question the effectiveness of Security Director Vandron's work, Armand?" Palpatine questioned with cool and emotionless a tone and demeanor to himself.

"I question the effectiveness shown by the Security Bureau in discovering the root of such data leaks through the HoloNet. It was after all R.I that was alerted to loose packet trails with potential origination metadata within them. These packets were found, collected, and remotely destroyed. As well, the attack on the Capitol had rendered many such trails inconsequential. Alas, the Bureau has yet to finish the cleanup operation committed to and carried out to the word described and desired by your person by my operatives and forces, Chancellor."

"Alas, Intelligence cannot find with all these stated resources a single woman traveling alone through the depths of the outer Works." Vandron countered not lacking in any pettiness.

"Rather you required the aid of my operatives, and my network to do so."

"You assume that to be of necessity to my own person when it was the will of our Chancellor that woman be found! Do not presume to hold any monopoly on intelligence, counterintelligence, or operations networks when we all work for the same goals, to the same ends, and for the rightful maintenance of the Chancellor's Government!" Vandron scoffed, shaking his head.

"Yet, you haven't the ability with all your wit and lack of 'presumption' to do the task required of you without the aid of others."

"Perhaps you should return to one of your little COMPOR party gatherings, Vandron. You clearly lack the ability to-" Armand was silenced as the comm terminal within Palpatine's desk sounded. For his part the Chancellor still bore no sign of finding either in the right or wrong. Truthfully he did not care about their squabble for prestige and power. It was amusement at the very least, but the dinging of his terminal was a blessing in disguise. The boredom with this display had only just begun to set in.

"Yes?"

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to see you, your Excellency." Palpatine smiled.

"Ah yes, do send him in right away!" His aid was sure to comply as he ended the connection, rising to attend to his two irritable cohorts.

"My friends, I do believe our time is up. You both would do well to attend to your duties with the vigor and prudence expected of civil servants to the Republic." Eerily cheerful in display Palpatine offered motioning them both with a sweep of his arm to the far door. Armand bowed his head and turned on his heel. Ever the quickest to see to the Chancellor's whims. Vandron smiled Palpatine's way before he followed suit and made after Armand. Though with a healthy distance between their pairs of boots as both sought as little further interaction as possible.

The Chancellor watched them go and turned himself to the vast viewport behind his desk. His eyes idly watching the flow of movement above and across Coruscant. Chunks of missing metal, gouged buildings and cracked walkways about as dim pillars of smoke still rose from the depths of the lower rungs of the great endless city. Grievous certainly had made quite a mess of his capitol. If nothing else that is.

"Chancellor." Came his Jedi's voice from behind him. Palpatine smiled, an earnest one in truth, and turned to face the young Jedi.

"Ah Anakin, my young friend! I'm delighted to see you again, and so soon after our last meeting." Anakin smiled and dipped his head again. His dark blonde locks tipping with him.

"It's good to see you again as well, Chancellor sir. I was told you wished to speak with me?"

"Oh of course. I have been ruminating on the last week and the events that have played out, and well...the war entirely quite frankly. It has been a tiresome few days. Though I'm sure one such as yourself can appreciate such." Palpatine offered moving to the side of his desk. Anakin joined him and both came to the elevated loop that lined the room.

"Of course, Chancellor. I can't imagine it has been easy to return to work, and so soon after the affair. I hope you weren't harmed by Dooku or that metal abomination in your tenure aboard their ship?"

"Oh not at all." Palpatine waved him off curling his hands together in front of himself.

"That petty dictator Dooku I feel wished to make an example of me. I'd do little good than to galvanize the Republic, and perhaps even some of the few yet remaining neutral worlds to the Republic's cause. Should I have been killed so boldly, of course."

"Then the Republic is lucky. If that was the intent. Even if not the fact that you're still alive can only bode well." Anakin offered with a smile as he and the Chancellor remained in silence for a moment. Palpatine watched as the young Jedi tilted his head. Anakin seemed to be surveying the room. His room. Hard as his thoughts were to glimpse with his strong walls Palpatine knew just how hard to prod, and often young Skywalker would let spill what he was thinking when he least desired it. Palpatine prodded ever so subtly into the Force, and felt the faint passing of stray thoughts come from the Jedi. Anakin was remarking on the similarity of this room and his chair to that as he had been sat in aboard Grievous' ship. The red of his carpet floors and the matching crimson of his personal guard. The fluttering dark of his robes. So very particular of every minute detail he had been sure to see before. Palpatine could only imagine why he should be so observant, so critical. It made the elder man smile, but just for a moment. A frown crossed his face and he heaved a sigh looking out across Coruscant once more. He believed then that the time was approaching. The critical moment was nearing.

"Do you see, Anakin?" He began uttering emotion unfelt into his voice staring from the viewport, catching Anakin's gaze and attention.

"Do you see what they have done to our magnificent city? This war must end. We cannot allow such...such..." Palpatine trailed off with a shake of his head and aversion of his eyes. It was then he felt the seemingly helpful and understanding grasp of the young man's hand to his shoulder.

"You know you have my best efforts, and those of every Jedi." Palpatine nodded looking to his Jedi.

"I know I have yours Anakin. The rest of the Jedi..." Again he loosened stray sigh and turned away seeming the tired old weary man. Anakin watched him, and he saw the furrow of the Knight's brow.

"I have asked you here," He began, slow to part the words from behind his lips,

"because I need your help on a matter of extreme delicacy. I hope I can depend on your discretion, Anakin." Again the Jedi followed him as the Chancellor shuffled ever so painfully slowly before the viewport.

Ah, and there it was! A slight pang of hesitation, and another voice was fluttering across Anakin's mind. Though Palpatine could not sense what it said to him it caused the Jedi's hand to fall from his shoulder, and to recede from him warily.

"As a Jedi there are...limits...to my discretion Chancellor." Carefully, inwardly facing though, did he reply. Palpatine forced a common and fatherly smile of his onto his face and waved Anakin away.

"Oh, of course. Don't worry, my boy!" Relief came and went from the Jedi very quickly in succession.

"Anakin, in all the years we have been friends, have I ever asked you to do anything even the slightest bit against your conscience?"

"Well-"

"And I never will!" Palpatine cut him off. Anakin need not have a moment to think of the question in honestly.

"I am very proud of your accomplishments as a Jedi, Anakin. You have won many battles the Jedi Council insisted to me were already lost. And you saved my life. It's frankly appalling that they still keep you off the Council yourself." Palpatine went on seeming aghast and turning lips to scorn for just the flicker of a second. Anakin's eyes averted thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I lose myself again. When we were stood over the remains of Grievous' ship and on our return flight to the Executive...I know Master Kenobi thought me out of line."

"I wouldn't say-"

"Come Anakin," Palpatine went on, raising left hand to silence the Jedi.

"Even while away so long it was clear as day that Master Kenobi had little desire to hear the opinions of an old man like me. None among the Council take heed of what I have to say I should imagine." Anakin's mouth opened and closed quickly after. Repeating that process again two more times before he lowered his head fiddling his hands within his robes.

"I think Obi-Wan simply didn't know what to say. Yes, the Council keeps...well, its own council, so whenever someone who is not party to it makes any suggestion of it I think it does throw them off."

"Of course it should. Those who hold onto power like the Council would have little taste for anyone who may threaten it to suggest changes! Even if for the better." Anakin seemed confused, and as he should be. Palpatine again reached out and sensed the Jedi to think over the Council. It brought a smile back to Palpatine's face.

"My time will come...when I am older. And I suppose, wiser." Anakin smiled his discomfort, rounding the conversation away from the Council. He was becoming a bit more clever! It almost made the Chancellor proud. Again, Palpatine sensed a mixture of thoughts. It was no humility Anakin showed in seeking to ignore this line of conversation. No...no Palpatine sensed he felt good. He liked discussing these matters with him. It made him feel like a man, and he did not want to be seen as complaining. Oh, but whom else should he turn to with such thoughts?! Palpatine now almost felt insulted.

"Nonsense. Age is no measure of wisdom. They keep you off the Council because it is the last hold they have on you, Anakin; it is how they control you. Once you're a Master, as you deserve, how will they make you do their bidding?"

"Well..." Anakin gave a short huffed laugh and smile, "They can't exactly make me, even now." Yes a shot of pride through him echoed out. If not through the Force then by his words. Palpatine chuckled softly beside him, joining him.

"I know, my boy. I know. That is precisely the point. You are not like them. You are younger. Stronger. _Better_. If they cannot control you now, what will happen once you are a Master in your own right? How will they keep your toes on their political line? You may become more powerful than all of them together. That is why they keep you down. They fear your power. They fear you." Palpatine watched again. Anakin looked away, and he sensed old wounds within the Jedi float back to the surface. Inequities, insecurities and pride. All good things indeed.

"I have sensed…I don't know..." Hmm. Not exactly what Palpatine had expected. Anakin turned away from relenting the fact of it. Now that was unlike him. He had in fact contained himself. So close to accepting his words, but he pushed them aside. Odd…

"I have asked you here today, Anakin, because I have fears of my own." Palpatine met the young man's gaze and he bore a truly feeble and fearful look to himself. As he also turned the conversation away to other matters. Well, other and connected still.

"I am coming to fear the Jedi themselves."

"Oh Chancellor-" Anakin bore a bewildered and disbelieving smile, "There is no one more loyal than the Jedi, sir. Surely after all this time-" Palpatine turned away cutting his Jedi friend off and retook his seat behind his magnificent blackened desk.

"The Council keeps pushing for more control. More autonomy. They lost all respect for the rule of law. They have become more concerned with avoiding the oversight of the Senate than with winning this war." Palpatine pointed looked Anakin in his eyes.

"You have been gone for quite some time, my friend. In your absence I fear the Jedi to have lost a beacon. Something, or rather, someone to aspire to. Even if they do in fact fear you." Again Palpatine prodded and Anakin seemed shaken. His blue eyes darting, thinking. As to what Palpatine would guess the fact he was in fact gone for so long. What else did he not know of to be occurring? Poor distrusted young Jedi fool.

"With respect sir," Oh he was shifting the topic again, "Many on the Council could say the same of you." Palpatine did find that ironically funny. He smiled and Palpatine let his features grow sad if baring a hint of understanding. He felt Anakin feel uncomfortable again. Like he was betraying something...or someone. Yes, Anakin need remember whom had his best intentions in mind. For that singular being was right before him. Whether he knew it or not.

"Oh, I have no doubt of it." He began again leaned into his seat.

"Many of the Jedi on your Council would prefer I was out of office altogether. Because they know I am onto them, now. They're shrouded in secrecy, obsessed with covert action against mysteriously faceless enemies..." Palpatine trailed off watching Anakin who shrugged.

"Well, the Sith are hardly faceless, are they? I mean Dooku himself-"

"Was he truly a Lord of the Sith?!" Palpatine cut his poor Jedi off again. "Or is he just another in a string of fallen Jedi, posturing with a red lightsaber to intimidate you? Perhaps the Council learn of what he truly is if he should awake within the deep confines of their Temple walls. Interrogations unheard, justice unmet, and council kept to themselves."

"I..." Anakin struggled to form a word and frowned. "But Sidious-"

"Ah yes," Palpatine almost smirked at his true name, but managed to contain it. Replacing it then with a scornful upturn of his head and elder eyes.

"Ah yes, the mysterious Lord Sidious. 'The Sith infiltrator in the highest levels of government.' Doesn't that sound a little overly familiar to you, Anakin? A little overly convenient? How do you know this Sidious even exists? How do you know he is not a fiction, a fiction created by the Jedi Council, to give them an excuse to harass their political enemies?" Ah the boy was now thoroughly pressed.

"The Jedi are not political-"

"In a democracy, everything is political, Anakin. And everyone. This imaginary Sith Lord of theirs, even if he does exist, is he anyone to be feared? To be hunted down and exterminated without trial? It would seem such is the way of the Jedi. Where the Republic, with whom he had made war against is disallowed access to him. Has he made war against the Jedi in particular, or upon us all? Should this Sidious, if proven real, and the cause for the war be left to execution without questioning by the Jedi Council if they so will it?"

"The Sith are the definition of evil-"

"Or so you have been trained to believe." Palpatine went on feeling a fire well in him. Though he had sensed something when Anakin thought of the 'definition of evil.' It wasn't disbelief in what he said, but a memory of something...someone. Interesting.

"I have been reading about the history of the Sith for some years now, Anakin. Ever since the Council saw fit to reveal to me their...assertion...that these millennium-dead sorcerers had supposedly sprung back to life. Not every tale about them is sequestered in your conveniently secret Temple archives. From what I have read, they were not so different from the Jedi; seeking power to be sure, but so does your Council."

"The dark side-"

"Oh, yes, yes certainly the dark side. Listen to me: if this 'Darth Sidious' of yours were to walk through that door right now, and I could somehow stop you from killing him on the spot, do you know what I would do?" Palpatine rose feeling that political passion he had crafted for so many years well and release from himself.

"I would ask him to sit down, and I would ask him if he has any power he could use to end this war!"

"You...would...you would..." Anakin's brow creased and he seemed taken totally aback.

"And if he said he did, I'd bloody well offer him a brandy and talk it out!"

"You...Chancellor, you can't be serious."

"Well..." Palpatine expertly turned himself back to weary resignation lowering back into his seat. "Not entirely, no." Palpatine shrugged.

"It is only an example, Anakin. I would do anything to return peace to the galaxy, do you understand? That's all I mean. After all-" Palpatine offered an ironic smile aiming to the far door. "What are the chances of an actual Sith Lord walking through that door?"

"I wouldn't know," Anakin began and offered a curt smile. "but I do know you probably shouldn't use that example in front of the Jedi Council."

"Oh yes." Palpatine chuckled rising back to a stand and motioning Anakin to join him in a stride around the room.

"I'm sure you're quite right. They might take it as an excuse to accuse me."

"I'm sure they'd never do that-"

"I am not." Again he cut the poor lad off.

"I am no longer sure they will stop at anything, Anakin. That's actually the reason I asked you here today." They both moved around the shoulder of the room near the wall. Both weaving their hands about their darker robes. The crimson of the room contrasting their outlines as dark masses set through the room on their own paths.

"You may have heard that this afternoon the Senate will call upon this office to assume direct control of the Jedi Council." Palpatine watched Anakin frown. Clearly he had no clue of the full details of the Senate vote.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?"

"They will report to me. Personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct this war; we've seen this for years." His laugh came as sharp and sardonic. He could tell Anakin agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Now that this office will be the single authority to direct the prosecution of this war, we'll bring a quick end to things." Anakin nodded to that.

"I can see how that will help, sir, but the Council probably won't. I can tell you that they are in no mood for further constitutional amendments." Oh the irony. Again the Chancellor contained a smirk.

"Yes thank you, my friend. But, in this case I have no choice. This war must be won."

"Everyone agrees on that." Anakin offered smilingly.

"I hope they do, my boy. I hope they do."

"I...I can assure you, that the Jedi are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Republic." So defensive, but confused. Indeed Palpatine could sense the young man was wondering what had been going on here in his absence. As he should. So much had occurred...could have occurred. What he did not know certainly will hurt him, and deeply.

"Their actions will speak more loudly than their words. As long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask of you." Now he came to it, and Palpatine felt excitement well up from within himself as he turned to Anakin pausing them on their trek through the room.

"I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand, sir." Anakin pressed and Palpatine could sense the Jedi's nerves so easily frayed.

"To be...the eyes, ears and voice, of the Republic." Palpatine smiled as they both had returned to a slow stride from before.

"Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council. This new law demands such a position, or at least it implies one. I can think of no one better to help keep them in line, and honest. Not only with the Republic, but to themselves, my friend." Anakin had paused behind him and Palpatine sensed his eyes tracking him.

"Me?"

"Who else? You are the only Jedi I know, truly know, that I can trust. I need you, my boy." Palpatine offered turning back to Anakin before the Jedi crept nearer to him.

"On the Council...a Master...I...I'm overwhelmed, sir." Anakin intoned but Palpatine sensed the pulsation of pride echo from the Jedi, and in this moment Palpatine truly found the man he remembered. The Jedi limned in pride and want from before his little excursion on that strange little world, Arda.

"Bu...but the Council elects its own members, they'll never accept this." Palpatine smiled openly as they moved through the room.

"I think they will. They need you, my boy, more than you know."

The two of them kept moving slowly down the main hallway towards the wider foyer of his office.

"Tell me Anakin have you heard of any new arrivals recently?" The Chancellor watched as the Jedi remained eyes fixed to the red carpet beneath them before he tilted Palpatine's way.

"What? Oh, sorry, sir. I'm...still thinking over things. Um...what had been your question?" Palpatine chuckled and pat Anakin's back with his left hand comfortingly.

"My boy, we have new arrivals to Coruscant. Some you may be familiar with."

"Oh, right! Yes I had a run in with them yesterday after we returned you here to the Executive."

"Your friends had been here?"

"No, sir. I had...well I met up with Senator Amidala. Her and I were catching up on things and I ran into an old...well I guess he's not really my old friend. Gandalf is his name anyways, sir." Anakin smiled, Palpatine sensed warmth arise from within the Jedi at the mention of this name. Palpatine ran over the names gifted to him by Sauron, and the name did sound familiar. The Force whispered of power there. The Dark Lord of Arda had told him to be wary of this Gandalf, so he did believe.

"I'm actually glad you mentioned them, sir. With everything else we've talked about I likely would have forgotten."

"Forgotten what, my boy?" Anakin paused turning and pulling Palpatine to a stop in kind.

"I met with my friends, and I'm incredibly glad to see them again, but they are on a diplomatic mission.-"

"To potentially join the Republic, yes." Palpatine smiled knowingly and Anakin averted his eyes. Bashful in the realization he need not explain such things to the Chancellor.

"Right, sir. Well, one of them was told to meet with the Jedi to gain a better understanding of our Order. The rest I think would like to gain a firsthand experience of the Republic to inform their decision."

"Would that be wise? To allow them so freely to mingle where anyone could make ill impression? I wouldn't like to jeopardize their joining with the Republic is all, my friend."

"Oh no, sir! I don't think that will be a problem. At least if I can try and help win them over. Well, me and Obi-Wan of course. We know some of them from when we first crash landed on Arda."

"Hmm..." Palpatine trailed off, resuming his walk. Though truthfully he played his part more than he felt it as he had other concerns in mind.

"Tell me, son, I have read the reports on the strange 'magic' and powers of these Arda natives. I can hardly believe it myself, but yourself, Master Kenobi and several dozen troopers all report experiences that baffle them. Even when they know of or have experienced the Force. Should I...have need to worry about any of these guests we now harbor?"

"Oh no, Chancellor sir! I wouldn't say that at all." Anakin began with an earnest smirk to his face. Palpatine sensed the deepened nature of his affinity for these strangers, and it was worrisome.

"I would guess that some could see Gandalf as 'dangerous' only because he is a wizard. There's a lot more to it, and I've been told what several times. I know for the most part what he is, but even I still get confused, sir. My point though, Gandalf is powerful, and dangerous only if he needs be so. Even then I think he contains himself for the most part. Galadriel, she's a very powerful and old Elf Queen. I've been told she can do great things. I would guess 'magic' like you said, but both me and Obi-Wan don't fully understand where this power comes from."

"Ah, I see. If we do not know the source how then can we be so sure to the safety in their use of it?" Anakin pursed his lips. Mulling over what the Chancellor said once more.

"I don't know, sir. I suppose the power could be used for evil. Sauron, the one who allied with...you already know this." Palpatine smiled.

"I do, my boy. Carry on though." He could see Anakin appreciate his accommodation of his wandering thought. Ever would he be the accommodating one to this lost little slave boy come Jedi.

"Right...well from what I understand Sauron is, or was, much like Gandalf. They're similar beings. Sauron used the power natural to him to do a lot of terrible things. Some would call it unexplainable. I guess I can't explain it either so..." The Jedi trailed off again. "My point is, I trust them, sir. I know that if you meet with them you'll see that they can be trusted! They did a great deal of good for the planet, and they fought the Separatists when they needed to."

"Hmm, say no more then, Anakin." Palpatine paused them both once more as they reached the center of the outer foyer.

"Any friend of yours must surely be a friend to the Republic." Anakin beamed a smile across his face.

"I'll sign off on Senator Amidala's request to expedite their temporary diplomatic credentials, and straighten everything else out with the Diplomatic Corps. As of this moment, they're free to go where they desire...within reason of course." Palpatine added with a chuckle to which Anakin nodded.

"Of course, sir. Nowhere off limits!" He laughed and Palpatine pat his young Jedi's shoulder.

"You are both kind, and wise, my friend. The Republic and Order are beyond lucky to have your presence, and loyalty. Even when both fail to show such appreciation."

"I've never felt unappreciated by the Republic, sir!" Anakin assured, and Palpatine felt the Jedi mean what he said. Though, he also garnered more from him than he perhaps had meant. The 'Republic,' he had said. Not the Jedi, not the Jedi and Republic. Just the Republic. Oh, poor young Jedi.

Palpatine smiled and the two remained chatting for a time as the day dimmed closer to the dark of night.

* * *

The slide of the durasteel door gave a hissed reverberation in front of him as Obi-Wan stepped underneath it and into the room. This 'room' was more a hallway, but a connective corridor. A setup hardly ever used by the Temple staff, but having found one such person in need of holding within. Obi-Wan glanced left to right noting the deactivated ray-shield slots set across massive durasteel doors that were also left open. Within each of these smaller holding rooms were assorted items. Bacta tanks free of the healing bacta fluid. Cots that were primed and ready for someone to rest upon. Tables with various medical instruments and shelves holding tonics, painkillers, and healing crystals.

Obi-Wan tilted his head up as he walked ahead noting the presence of turrets. Those that were present were shifting back and forth. They would follow him for a second, but lose interest. He recognized them as sonic blasters set to the highest yield of stun possible. While between these turrets were ports that hid the more lethal variety. Only to be unleashed in the worst case scenario. Again, Obi-Wan glanced right noticing embedded into the walls between the cells, indented circular ports. Large, and covering most of the wall between the cells, these were shock inducing field emitters. Another line of defense that would activate from one wall to the other forming a large electrical wall. The current worse than a power coupling, and Obi-Wan knew how those felt from...past experiences involving Anakin. The memory made him shake his head and laugh, but it was soon stricken as he reached the end of the hall and turned left down an adjacent corridor to the first. There at the very end of it to the furthest point stood two figures on either side of the ray shielded and fully blocked doorway.

"Knight Kholt, Rowban." Obi-Wan greeted as he neared and tipped himself from the waist. Both of the Peacekeepers from before followed in his stead and bowed.

" _A pleasure again, Master Kenobi._ " Rowban spoke in his native bith tongue, nonetheless, Obi-Wan smiled his way while the elder Kholt motioned her thumb over her shoulder to the doorway.

"I assume you're going in, Master?"

"That'd be right. Are the others already present?" She nodded and folded her arms over her chest once more.

"Masters Yoda, and Windu are with Master Che as we speak. Master Yoda told us to expect you."

"I'm sure." Obi-Wan smiled. The door's ray-shield dropped with a warble of some unseen generator and the heavy doors loosed a sliding of heavy metal against heavy metal. It gave a powerful hiss and sound of release as the door's pressure and magnetic locks were disengaged allowing it to pull apart down the center to either side.

"My thanks, you two." Obi-Wan moved ahead as the two Peacekeepers remained diligently at their posts. The door closed harshly behind him, and Obi-Wan felt a sense of nerves strike at him. Claustrophobia sent a chill through his body up his spine as the room felt so impersonal and hollow. The amenities from the other room were also present, but were added to by the whir of active machinery checking vital signs, and the hum of interior 'static.' Along the walls embedded behind durasteel lay speakers that constantly unleashed this sound. Found many generations ago to meet a frequency similar to Force disruptive headbands. Able to, in essence, keep those who felt and utilized the Force from centering themselves enough to use it. Which he was sure was unsettling not only to himself but Masters Yoda and Windu who stood ahead of him with the blue skin toned twi'lek Chief Healer of the Order, Vokara Che. How she had become accustomed to this sound, if she even were, was beyond him.

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan." Yoda hummed from where he was sat upon his floating chair.

"Master Yoda. Windu." Again Obi-Wan bowed receiving nods from both the Grand Master and Master of the Order.

"Glad to see you could make it, Obi-Wan. We have been talking with Master Che here, and we have an update of some importance."

"Shouldn't the whole Council hear of it then?" Obi-Wan asked in reply to Mace.

"Hear it they will, Master Obi-Wan. Conjecture, it is."

"'Conjecture,' Master?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, conjecture." Master Che turned to him from where she had been meditating over the encapsulated body of Count Dooku. News was spreading like wildfire now, and all day the HoloNet had been having a field day with the supposed capture of the Separatists Head of State. BY none other than their 'Hero with No Fear.'

"It's been quite a while since you've been in my healing halls, Master Kenobi."

"No offense, Master, but I shouldn't want to be here often." Even with the hard and stern woman that Che could be the twi'lek Master cast him a thin smile of understanding as she placed a healing crystal atop the unusually still brow of the Count.

"How has he been?"

"So far, he'll live." Came Mace's terse reply.

"Live he will, and minus one of his hands, but he will have to make do. I cannot judge him myself, but certainly many among the Order would say a hand is a worthy price to pay for what he has done."

"Among the Republic, more they will want." Yoda finished Che's thoughts as Obi-Wan moved ahead and took in Dooku's image. The elder Sith Lord was robed in the simple tunic and robes of those kept in medical stay. His left hand was gone, but the right bore the thin line of scars made from the reattachment process and a bacta coating was lathered across the wrist. Singed flesh was already healing well, and a welting bruise could be seen on his left brow and eye. Obi-Wan cringed. Imagining how hard Anakin must have hit for that to form. Though even that seemed to be on the mend.

"We shall attach a metallic left hand along the left in a few days."

"Is that necessary? I mean, we've already given him his right, and might I say, primary hand back."

"Cruel it would be, to leave one without limb when replace it, we can."

"Yes Master, but...mitigating circumstances..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"I think we all understand the concerns there, Obi-Wan. However, I've come to agree with Master Yoda. It would seem cruel to some within the Order, as well as citizens of the Republic to have Dooku as a captive but tout the removal of his hands. Some, of course, will be out for his blood. There would be others who could...use his state to accuse the Jedi of not utilizing our powers to tend to a wounded enemy. The Order could use less such accusations of hypocrisy from the citizenry." Obi-Wan shrugged. He did find that sound logic. If a bit practically political for his own concerns, but he decided to drop it and simply accept it for what it was.

"It may be more cruel to give him the hand." Che began. "If I know Dooku as much as I think...well thought, then he will have no love of a mechanical limb. Even as a Jedi his arrogance in his mastery of makashi will make a robotic wrist and hand seem a cruel twist of fate."

"Regardless, he will come to accept it. Should he awake that is." Mace answered Che and neared the capsule alongside Obi-Wan.

"Has no progress been made there?"

"No indication to be had yet, Obi-Wan." Yoda replied from behind.

"Master Che here thinks it could be brain trauma incurred during the crash. Or, even by the blunt force your old padawan exerted on him."

"Anakin did what he thought best, and I stand behind him."

"In question, that is not." Yoda again interjected moving his seat ahead some to join the other gathered masters. Mace nodded curtly, but said no more of Anakin.

"I said it 'could' be, Masters."

"...Yet?" Obi-Wan prodded Master Che.

"All brain scans and trances, for which I am accustomed to, show no real sign of brain trauma. A concussion is for sure present, but there is no fracture along the skull. Cranium fully intact. Even where Skywalker placed his fist there is swelling, and bruising but nothing to suggest any long lasting effects even for one as old as Dooku. No brain bleeding, no signs of brain hemorrhage, no swelling and no fluids leaking. All expected brainwave activity is nominal. Though, he does not appear to be in a dream state."

"A coma?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It would seem so. Certainly not a medically induced one." Mace added. Obi-Wan would guess Che having already talked that over with the two other masters already.

"Is it at all possible the scans haven't picked anything up, Master Che?" The woman pursed her lips, and Obi-Wan got the distinct impression she felt insulted. He was used to Master Che and her ways though, and she was quick to subdue any such thoughts.

"The scans may well have...possibly...missed something, yes Master Kenobi. However, that is unlikely. Furthermore, the healing trances placed upon him along with the healing crystals have shown little fruit. The Count is unchanged, but I would stress that we are but a day into this set of circumstances. While troubling they could be temporary while his body commits to its natural healing processes."

"It makes me feel uneasy, nonetheless." Mace added after Che and rubbed his chin with one hand thoughtfully. Obi-Wan sensing one of Windu's deep moods boiling beneath the surface. Brooding as ever.

"I suppose that would make interrogating him impossible. Until he wakes up." Obi-Wan stated rather obviously. Himself now rubbing his beard.

"Not necessarily." Mace again added catching Obi-Wan and Che's eyes. Yoda said nothing but Obi-Wan sensed the Grand Master to be listening.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have not considered the possibility that this may be a coma. Though, not one induced by any actual brain damage or trauma."

"Hmm, suggest you do, caused by the Force?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Mace intoned. "We have Dooku, or more appropriately, Darth Tyranus. However, we still must find Darth Sidious. The true mastermind of this war. The true leader of the Separatists, and Dooku's Master."

"Ah, but you suggest to enter Dooku's mind, Master Windu." Yoda deduced and Obi-Wan frowned.

"Enter his mind? That would be...tricky. Not only that but highly unusual, Masters."

"Yes, and risky to his health." Che followed Obi-Wan. Mace cast a hardened glance Obi-Wan's way though.

"Unusual yes, but not unprecedented, Obi-Wan. Dooku knows more about Sidious, if not what or whose Sidious' true identity is. If this war is to be ended as quickly as possible then the Sith must be brought to light. Even should Grievous be found, destroyed or captured, this Sidious may well have control over the Separatist Council. Not even to mention what Dooku told you back on Geonosis."

"An unsubstantiated claim still, Master Windu." Obi-Wan offered though his thoughts traveled back to his uneasiness where things were concerned with the government of the Republic. Palpatine and Anakin…

"Even so, great care should be taken. To invade the mind of another, no simple matter, that is." Both turned to Yoda as Che gave Master Windu a pointed half glare.

"I don't mean to invade, Master but-"

"Ah, but invasion it would be, Master Windu! Temper your desire to bring an end to the conflict you must, with the basic tenants of what it is to be a Jedi. Consider the possibilities. If placed under a Force induced coma, he is, then prepared his mind may be for just such an invasion. Better still, consider we must, when would this shield have been made over his mind? Surely after the battle with young Skywalker, but when, where, and how? Careful questions we must discern ourselves. Questions in need of answering, before such grave actions should be taken. Believe I do, such thoughts are premature."

"I concur, Master. Though I suppose I would not...necessarily rule out the option." Obi-Wan offered Mace the proverbial olive branch. Master Windu gave a slight nod, and Obi-Wan was glad it seemed to have been accepted.

"You're right, Master Yoda. But, these are not easy questions to answer."

"No, no ease! But, important they are. Inquire to the path taken on your delivery to Dooku we must, Master Obi-Wan. Whilst staying on Coruscant, aid in this review you should."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan followed Mace and Yoda respectively.

"Without being on the Council, I will add my thoughts, Masters." All turned back to Che as she cleaned her hands with a small cloth. "Believe whatever you will. Coma, or no coma. Induced or not induced. Sith Lord or not a Sith Lord. This man is my patient. My ward is meant for medical procedures, healing and recovery even for our enemies. If you desire to interrogate, be it in or outside of his mind you will have to accept it will be through me. Not with me." Mace raised a curious brow, but Obi-Wan turned as Yoda offered a signature old chuckle.

"Understand that, we do, Master Che. An admirable job you have done, and continue to do such, I hope you will."

"Always, Master."

"Hmm, good." Yoda dipped his head again but swiveled his seat towards the exiting door. The faintest, and just briefest utterance loosening through the Force in that moment from the Grand Master. A memory perhaps, but Obi-Wan could tell it was of Dooku. He had to remember he had once been a Jedi, and had once been an apprentice to Yoda. Obi-Wan made sure to remember that. He hoped Mace would as well. No matter what Dooku had become; even if Tyranus was all that was left, he had once been Yoda's apprentice, and Qui-Gon's Master. A line of succession that had begun with Yoda, through Dooku, to Qui-Gon, to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Such a fact only in that moment struck Obi-Wan. Such a strange recognition.

"Master Che." Obi-Wan shook free of his thoughts as Mace dipped at the waist in a farewell, and Obi-Wan followed suit. Joining both Yoda and Mace as they exited the room which gave another heavy release and hiss of its many locks to let them free. They passed by both Rowban and Nedama Kholt whom tipped their heads.

"We should be wary, regardless, of whatever moves made."

"Much trouble Dooku could be. The HoloNet is expecting a press release come nightfall. I expect the official proclamation of his capture will be announced there. The immediate joy the people will feel may be tempered by the need for mob justice likely to follow after." Obi-Wan carried on after Mace who seemed well aware of the situation.

"The Senate may demand a trial from the Supreme Court itself. Perhaps even a trial by Senatorial Review. His guilt is unquestioning, but you are correct I feel, Obi-Wan. Mob rule will win out over any appropriate sense of justice."

"The Supreme Chancellor, as I reported before, made it clear he expected the Courts and the Judiciary to demand Dooku's turnover for the application of justice. Despite the words used I suspect it was a veiled promise rather than political foresight."

"Agree, I do." Yoda offered from ahead having turned his seat around even as it kept moving down the hallway.

"We may be placed into yet another battle against public outcry if the less Jedi friendly senators and ministers have anything to say about this. Dooku's capture may rally the Republic for a few hours, a day, a week, maybe more, but in the end there will come the question of primacy over his person."

"They should accept the fact that he is best left confined here. He is still a Sith Lord regardless of who is owed what form of justice."

"Not easily explained, where emotions cloud judgment, Master Windu." Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda spoke respectively.

"The vote concerning the Chancellor's enlarged Executive Powers may complicate matters. If he is given more control over the Judicial process then he may well have the right under Republic law to make an official request for the transference of Jedi prisoners to the Republic."

"Hmm, review the new powers, we must." Yoda replied to Obi-Wan. All three nodded their agreement as they soon neared the exiting turbolift.

"Many things are moving now. Hett's Operation, the hunt for Grievous, these new acts in the Senate and the Chancellor's movements. Not to mention Dooku." Mace shook his head.

"Hmm, more complicated the galaxy has become?" An odd question that left both Obi-Wan and Mace to eye the other.

"Steeped in the workings of others the Jedi have become. Deepened our involvement in the cogs of the Republic, this war has. Bemoan you do, bureaucracy, Master Windu. Bureaucracy and the strains of it made by war."

"I...suppose that is true, Master." Mace acquiesced. Obi-Wan couldn't argue against the logic himself. War did nothing but complicate matters in all sectors of society. War rarely left anything unscathed, and this one had been going for nearly four years. The end of the third was approaching and the Jedi were certainly strained. Perhaps that's ultimately what Yoda wanted them to understand? Though Obi-Wan didn't miss Mace call this little Covenant venture as an 'operation.' If that was the lingo, then so be it.

"Ah, while have you we do, Master Obi-Wan, a matter of great importance we must discuss." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed.

"Master?"

"Not to be had on record, Obi-Wan, but the Council will be convening in a more...scarce meeting within the hour." Mace followed up as the three entered the turbolift.

"Concerning what?"

"The least said in the open, even in the Temple the better. Though I will say it will require your aid, and that of your former padawan." Immediately the Force sent an uneasy tremor through him, but Obi-Wan could see that same brooding and stern face cross Mace's features. Force or no Force, he knew this was not something he would enjoy much.

"I understand, Masters." A thought came back to him then and Obi-Wan motioned his hand up. "Though I would like to ask a favor."

"A favor, Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda chuckled seeming to try and return some level of mirth to the gathered three.

"Yes. It concerns some new visitors to Coruscant. I would call them old friends…"

* * *

It had been a very difficult thing to let Anakin leave the apartment this morning, but somehow Padmé had managed to do it. His nightmares plaguing what should have been a simple and warm night home. The first in too long a year. Managing to get him back to bed, though she did not know if he had slept any the two had remained holding one another. It was enough to be with him, and know he was there in the safety of that one space while their children slept in but a room away guarded by Artoo and yes, even Threepio in his own way. She had managed to more hours of rest but her own anxieties had woken her with her own drowsiness. Anakin had been awake, and he had cast her a damnable broad smirk. All before he had business to attend to, and she much the same. It had been enough, but she still yearned for more. To find the time to escape with him, and be with him for just a bit longer. Alas...there was matters of importance to discuss.

That's how she found herself sat in a simple purple gown that ran from neck to to ankle. Her hair tied to either side of her head in twin loops with a metallic band atop her head. Across from her were sat: Fang Zar, Senator of the Sern Sector, Terr Taneel of the Senex Sector, and Giddean Danu who acted as a Special Senator representing Kuat. Sat beside her, off to her right sat Bail Organa of Alderaan and its Sector, who was in the midst of a subdued, but no less angry tirade against the Chancellor. While beside him sat Mon Mothma of Chandrila, representing the Bormea Sector.

They were all meeting as the day was winding down towards evening and the orange glow of Coruscant had yet to set in. It had already been long with matters concerning votes occurring in the Senate this morning relating to the Chancellor's expansion of powers. A vote Padmé had decidedly voted against. Among a relatively small pool of fellow Chancellor's. The strongest voices among which sat here in Bail's office.

"...and now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Padmé turned listening to Bail from where he sat.

"When did this happen?"

"That decree was posted this morning." Bail replied to Senator Zar, with almost a hint of sarcasm about his tone. Though all of them knew it was simply frustration.

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padmé asked even if she felt an innate desire to almost not want to know.

"Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Mon replied looking her way with what seemed an almost horrified expression within the Chandrilan woman's eyes.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment...executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day." Senator Danu offered as he lounged in his seat with a shake of his head and disbelieving motion of his hand.

Padmé watched Senator Taneel look between the other Senators. An unsure look in her eyes as she pursed her lips. Really Padmé need only look between the others to see they all felt the same unease. The same anger slowly rising to the surface to have likely been hidden for some time. She had known it for long a while now herself. Even before the war's outbreak Palpatine had managed to remain Chancellor far longer than term limits were supposed to allow. The Senate and its Senators at the time demanded he remain in office up and through the Separatist Crisis, and then the war…

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight. A thousand years after the Ruusan Reformations and already the rules, checks and balances set down then are in shambles. I daresay we could not even dare to compare our current Constitution with the pre-Reformation Republic Constitution." Bail offered hotly as he rubbed his left hand together.

"What are you suggesting?" Senator Taneel asked speaking what everyone else silently wondered.

"'Suggesting?' I apologize. I don't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. Rather we are Loyalists trying to preserve democracy within the Republic. That foundational code and contract between government and people." Mon finished for Bail who nodded.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy...or...perhaps I should say his tendencies would leave some to think that way." Bail added though seemingly felt the need to self correct himself. Even if everyone present knew what he honestly felt by his words.

"I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen."

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Senator Danu retorted against Padmé. Leaning forward from his seat and clasping his hands together.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. This has long been the case. Palpatine has managed to push through every piece of legislation he wants time and again. Even when vigorous debate is had the vote always swings in his favor. A dictatorship of the apathetic I fear, has taken hold of the Senate. We have allowed this to happen on our own watch." Mon commented with a sadness to her voice. Almost to the point of desperation.

"That's why we can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization-"

"Say no more, Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid." Padmé interjected Bail as he rose from his seat. All eyes turned to her again. She knew when enough was enough. No one here could claim naivety. Bail turned to her fiddling his fingers together before he bowed his head.

"Agreed. And, so we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing." A directive not a question even as Bail seemed to open the thought to the forum.

"That means those closest to you...even family...no one can be told." Mon added. The others glanced the way of their fellows. Undoubtedly all feeling the same unease Padmé had welling within her gut. For so long she had kept too many secrets from her own family, her friends, the people she represented. Though...never had she ever kept anything worth saying from...from Anakin…

"Senator?" She looked up as Bail appraised her. He held no malice to him, no demanding posture, but her certainly desired to hear her state herself aloud.

Secrets...so many...too many of late. She hated it. Yet, still she found herself nodding. Matching Bail's questioning gaze.

"Agreed." She gave in simple utterance.

* * *

The great city of the Noldor, Tirion stood a beautiful thing of glimmering white. Its streets lined in the dust of sand more akin in manner to shimmering diamond dust that assailed flesh not. White towers rose about the city, but were eclipsed by the central spire, the palace of the High King of the Noldor here in Aman. The King Finarfin sits there with his golden hair set against a beautiful golden sunlight. His city is swollen in the green and beauty of unblemished Aman, and the streets had remained quieter than the other cities of the Eldar spread across Valinor. Yet, in the past age many of the Noldor had returned home. Come in ships across the impassable sea aided by and sailed by Círdan. Many a number would rise from the Halls of Mandos. The gates would open and doorway release and all would weep. In no small part those who were kindred to those who came back from beyond it. Ushered back into forms of flesh and blood many who had fallen to Morgoth and the doom borne of Fëanor's oath rode to Tirion. There they would find wife, or husband, child and parent and all would be well and merry. Merriment in fact filled the streets on nearly constant a basis of late. The Noldor were returning home, and the Eldar of the other kin were as delighted as the King Finarfin.

Nestled near the mountains Pelóri about the singular mountain pass the Eldar wept and bore mirth. Good were the days to come for the Elves. Endless were their lives and no more were they to be burdened by the woes of Middle-Earth. So it was told. Everyday more ships came, and some bore kin of other elven stock. Even many among the Úmanyar. The Elves who had begun their journey to their homes in time so long forgotten now, but who had ultimately remained within Middle-Earth or Beleriand before its fall into the sea. Many had yet to come, but in time all would return, so all among the elves believed, and the doom of mortality set upon them in the mortal lands would be forgotten to time. Until such a time demanded of their remembrance, but even the wisest knew not when such a time should come.

Though, this day, and this hour was different. Tirion shone with glimmering pure walls of white and spires shining high against the winds of mountain and sea alike. Yet the mountains rumbled. As they had before, and those among the Noldor knew that it should be that Manwë communed upon the highest indiscernible peak of Taniquetil. Highest mountain among all the Pelóri. However, the thunder then came. All Noldor, ancient and forever about Tirion, and newly returned home turned heads to the high peak beyond the city. The King Finarfin strode from the high halls of his throne and smoothed hands upon marble rail. The skies were alive.

Thunder struck, mountain quaked and bolts of lightning rasped the skies in a dazzling display. A communion this surely was, but it was heavy in temperament. A sound then fell upon the ears of all elves across Aman, for so loud was the sound that the valleys sung its reverberation for a time after it had ended. A horn bellowed and the skies light through the clouds of a breach. A swirling circle swept through the white clouds and they boiled in heat. All stared upon it, and all Valar across the continent set aside by Eru were called by this sound. For it was no mere horn, but a signaling of arrival. A voice among their kind in a language known only to the Ainur. Their voices, their language was strong upon any who heard it, and all who heard this voice, and the exchange of voices thereafter covered ears, and for the first time in countless millennia Valinor felt the faintest tinge of fear.

The thunder rattled and bolts of lightning curved inwards in circular fashion as a hole bore through the skies and the blue skies were torn away opening up into a brightness unlike anything borne witness to. A rush of winds vomited out from this hole about the sky and it was hot as it was cold. It was set about high Taniquetil. The rocks of the foundation shook and fell as pebbles across the mountainside. A mist formed from the loosened air and the hole in the clouds was closed and the light that shone undeniably through it silenced. The horn that blew came in percussion and booms about the sky. As the mist snaked over Tirion and sent tree and blade of grass around and within the city fluttering eastward.

For the mist did not stop and instead passed beyond Alqualondë and into Belegaer, the Great Sundering Sea. Underneath it the waves broke and formed crescent rings about the water and all clouds broke before the passing of the wind and mist. It did not stop even as the Teleri watched on in awe, and the ships rocked about the ever calm seas. It flew into the far east, and there could be no doubt it was meant for no place other than Middle-Earth.

In time a messenger would come, and it was none other than the Herald of Manwë, Eönwë. The Banner Bearer of the Lord Manwë would go before every city, as a gathering among the Valar was to be had.

"Fear not, First-Born of Eru! For come onto Arda is another among my kin. The Aratar are joined by the first in years beyond the reckoning of even the elves! Hasty is their venture into our world, but turn your mind not to the workings of the Ainur, and be content about your homes! In time, all shall be revealed!" Eönwë would then retreat.

Calmed as all would be from the word of Manwë through his Herald some could not help but be aghast. A new Aratar come into the world?! Gone into the east where Men were now rooted as masters of the lands there? Why now, and why in such a manner?

Who was this new Valar, and why were the others convening on the matter? Aman was alight in excitement in questions unseen since the time of Fëanor.

And the doom wrought then.

* * *

 **L's Note:** Haha I wonder what's going on? A lot is happening now isn't it? I bet you're all gonna be utterly gobsmacked by what's occuring, but I spill no secrets for my friend's story. ;) Though, YES, as his editor I know exactly what's happening. :)

Ahem, anyways! All gramma issues will be fixed once I have the free time. I've done an initial editing job as per usual, but I am sure I missed something. Any major issues you find can be told to me and I will make a quick edit if it is something very bothersome. Anyways, enjoy, read, and review!

Oh, and to whomever sent a review for the Arda Campaign inquiring as to where Ahsoka is, Lord Exar Kun does not know Clone Wars all that much. He suses technology from the show, but he does not follow it, so characters like Rex and Ahsoka are unknowns to him. At this juncture it would be damn near impossible to involve her in this story without opening major plotholes. Anyways, I digress!

 **-L**


End file.
